Green eyes
by Dragon Escarlata
Summary: "Él era guapo, no guapo de esos que tienes de cerca y suspiras, guapo de aquellos otros que tienes lejos y te falta el aire". Me refiero a él, al chico de los ojos verdes. / Ereri au/ Eren Jaeger x Levi Ackerman/ #2 Green love series.
1. Hello, masterpiece

_**Disclaimer:**_

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en esta lectura, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, del manga "Shingeki No Kyojin/進撃の巨人" .

 _ **Pareja:**_ Eren Jaeger / Levi Ackerman.

* * *

 **::::prólogo::::::** _Hello masterpiece_

 _02:30 a.m_

 _/Alemania, Konvikt strasse, apartamento N° 45, piso 6./_

El tic tac del reloj que cuelga en la pared me parece abrumador. Sin embargo, de alguna manera un tanto patética y fuera de lugar, me hace sentir acompañado, como que no soy el único en estás cuatro frías y deprimentes paredes. La lluvia cae insistentemente y golpea el grueso vidrio de mi ventana, haciendo que mi cuerpo se relaje por unos momentos, ¿podría haber algo mejor que el arrullo de la lluvia al caer?

Supongo que no lo hay, y mientras muchos duermen yo estoy aquí. Con mi aturdida e inquieta mente trabajando a mil por hora. Los ojos me pesan y la cabeza comienza a dolerme, las ojeras cada día se hacen más marcadas y evidentes en mi piel, no he estado durmiendo bien, no he podido dormir bien. Qué más da, después de todo insomnio y yo ahora somos los mejores amigos, sólo insomnio ha permanecido conmigo en las noches difíciles, en donde me desmorono un poco más. Insomnio ha sido mi fiel confidente, testigo de mis más oscuros pensamientos y miedos surrealistas. Espectador silencioso de todos mis recuerdos rotos y vacíos. Testigo presencial de sueños y promesas incompletas y agrietadas.

Me removí inquieto en la enorme y mullida cama, fue así que quedé boca arriba, mirando hacia... en realidad, a la nada, mi habitación siempre ha sido muy oscura por las noches y era casi imposible mirar tu propia mano si la colocabas frente a tu rostro. Aún así, nunca me ha desagradado ésta fría y densa oscuridad, me siento a salvo en ella, extrañamente siempre he adorado la oscuridad.

No era la clase de persona que es artística, pero joder, amaba toda esa clase de cosas que la gente considera como pasada de moda; los poemas, las pinturas de un museo, la música clásica, las cartas... y sobre todo amaba dibujar. Y no era por alardear, pero lo hacía bien, desde que tengo memoria he sabido hacerlo bien, es lo que las personas llamarían "talento natural".

Mi madre siempre me dice que toda esta clase de cosas raras que yo encuentro hermosas han alejado a la gente de mí. Y sí, yo soy un antisocial de mierda, la gente no es más que un fastidio asqueroso e insípido, era por esto que sólo tenía dos amigos, Hanji y Erwin, aunque pensándolo bien, no sé si éste último aún encaje en esta categoría, ya que era algo así como mi novio ahora. Haji y Erwin tenían un montón de amigos, con los que desde luego yo también cruzaba palabras, pero ellos eran punto y aparte. Me gustan los colores pastel, las obras de arte desgastadas, las rosas marchitas, los libros que comienzan a deshojarse, las tazas de porcelana agrietadas por el paso del tiempo y los pequeños golpes, me gustaban todas esas cosas olvidadas y descoloridas, porque al final... yo me sentía de esa manera.

Tenía tantos libros que ya ni siquiera cabían en el enorme librero de mi habitación, algunos incluso estaban regados por el piso, los tengo de todos tamaños y colores, iban desde el terror hasta el romance, pasando por poesía y un poco de realismo y naturalismo. También tenía uno que otro de historia, álgebra y arte clásico. Había tantas ideas y toda clase de historias en mi cabeza y a veces, sólo a veces, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

Erwin siempre me dice que después, pero ese momento nunca llegaba, no entendía de poesía y arte, en realidad yo diría que le aburría. Eso dejaba a Hanji y bueno, ella... ella es Hanji, entiende de cosas científicas y teóricas, pero no de lo verdaderamente importante como apreciar una buena obra de arte en un museo, o leer un libro lleno de aventuras a mitad de la noche. No tenía a nadie para desahogar todo este basto mundo de conocimientos que se desbordaban en mi cerebro, por eso la mayoría del tiempo era retraído y callado. Prefería quedarme en silencio, sumido en mi propio mundo de teorías y conspiraciones, de fantasía y amores imposibles, tal vez todo esto que acumulaba en alguna parte de mi cabeza era la razón de mi insomnio.

Cansado de cada pensamiento asfixiante, miré por décima vez en la noche la hora en mi celular.

 _03:11 a.m_

—Esto es una completa mierda.

Murmuré al mismo tiempo que mis ojos iban a dar nuevamente con el enorme ventanal de mi habitación, la lluvia había cesado por fin y ahora el vapor se extendía por todo el vidrio, haciendo que las luces de la ciudad se vieran cada vez más distorsionadas. Giré mi cuerpo sobre el colchón y cerré los ojos, volviendo a sumirme en esa oscuridad tan anhelada. Pensando en que no era el único que se sentía tan fuera de órbita, que había alguien igual a mí en algún lugar del mundo. Y entonces caí en un profundo sueño cuando menos lo imaginé, pero también fue uno de esos sueños en los que sientes que dormiste menos de cinco minutos, de esos sueños que lejos de recargarte las pilas, te las bajonea aún más.

Sonó la alarma de mi celular, con el ya tan conocido sonido ensordecedor. Rápidamente me incorporé en el colchón y tallé mis ojos, luego me estiré de manera perezosa, haciendo que algunos huesos crujieran en el proceso. Seguí mi metódica y cómoda rutina de siempre, la cuál consistía en: bañarme, vestirme y después desayunar.

Al salir de mi habitación y caminar por el estrecho pasillo del modesto departamento en el que vivía, pronto el olor a comida recién hecha se coló por mis fosas nasales. Me encaminé hasta donde provenía ese olor a huevos y tocino cociéndose, no me sorprendí para nada con la escena que se presentaba ante mis ojos, más bien, era algo de todos los días desde que tenía memoria; mi madre se encontraba cortando un poco de fruta mientras cantaba a todo pulmón una canción que tiene por nombre S _weet child O'mine_ de los que creo que eran ¿Guns n' roses?, no tenía la menor idea, estoy seguro que ella lo mencionó alguna vez, después de todo era su canción favorita en todo el mundo.

Mi madre era una mujer fanática de el rock de los 80's y 90's, a pesar de que ahora es una mujer independiente y elegante, no ha podido dejar ese gusto culpable por los vocalistas de cabellos largos y presencia imponente, ruda, rebelde y hasta cierto punto salvaje. Al verla de simple vista nadie imaginaría que tuviera gustos tan alocados. Kushel Ackerman, además de tener este gusto peculiar entre las mujeres de su edad, también era una persona muy sensible y artística, podía escribir toda clase de basura romántica y derretir el corazón del más rudo. Pero no le bastaba con eso, además sabía dibujar bastante bien, mejor de lo que yo lo hago, siempre quiso asistir a una escuela de artes pero mis abuelos nunca la dejaron, alegando que trabajar como contador era una profesión que venía de generación en generación en la honorable familia Ackerman, ahora ella era una de las contadoras más exitosa que había, pero no era cien por ciento feliz con su profesión.

Al girarse y encontrarse conmigo, dio un pequeño respingo.

—¡Levi! Por lo menos avisa que ya estás aquí, siempre me sacas estos sustos— Murmuró intentando parecer enojada, pero en realidad estaba avergonzada por haber sido sorprendida por quinta vez en la semana cantando como si no existiera un mañana— Anda, ya siéntate a desayunar.

—Si no estuvieras tan ocupada pensando en lo bueno que solía estar el vocalista de esa banda, seguro que me habrías notado.

Tomé asiento en el lugar que siempre ocupaba y vi de reojo como mi mamá me asesinaba con la mirada, recordarle que todos esos tipos ya no eran los "sexy machos" de antes y que ahora sólo eran viejos barrigones, era una sentencia de muerte y por supuesto, escuchar reclamos y reclamos durante todo el día. En cuanto estuvo todo listo en la mesa, tomó asiento frente a mí y comenzó a servir jugo de naranja para ambos.

—¿Cómo amaneció mi _obra de arte_?

Preguntó como era su costumbre, yo sólo me limite a rodar los ojos. Ella siempre me decía a mí y en general, se encargaba de decirle a todo el mundo, que yo era su _obra de arte_ , ya que de todas las cosas que ella había hecho a lo largo de su vida, yo era su más grande expresión artística. Gracias a eso, se me había quedado ese apodo y a veces eran tan fastiodioso que me siguiera diciendo así.

—Bien, cada día más descolorida y gastada.

Llevé un trozo de mango cortado en cubito a mi boca y la vi fruncir el ceño a manera de disgusto pero no me discutió, supongo que después de recibir las mismas respuestas agresivas de siempre, ya había llegado a su límite de paciencia. Anteriormente, nosotros vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo de Francia, de allá somos originarios, pero por cuestiones del trabajo de mi mamá tuvimos que mudarnos a Alemania cuando yo tenía diez, no me disgustaba vivir en Alemania, para nada, pues todo era demasiado tranquilo, pero había veces en las que sin duda, anhelaba regresar a mi patria.

Cuando llegamos a Alemania, mi mamá contrató a un maestro particular que nos enseñara a ambos el idioma. Ese no era otro que el padre de Erwin, de está manera fue que nos conocimos él y yo, logrando hacer una estrecha amistad que después se convertiría en algo más. A Hanji la conocí en la preparatoria, sólo le pedí la hora y eso había bastado para que se pegara a mí como lapa. Mi vida siempre había sido relativamente tranquila, pero siempre he oído decir que en la vida de una persona siempre tiene que llegar ese " _bonito desorden"_ a complicar y cambiar las cosas. Yo nunca he creído en esas cosas, mi vida era normal y seguiría siendo normal, esa clase de desordenes bonitos, preciosos o como quieran llamarlos, sólo ocurrían en las películas y en los libros. Porque por lo menos a mí, nunca me pasaría eso...

¿verdad?

* * *

 _¡Hola! Espero que te encuentres muy bien, antes que nada, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Bueno, Green eyes fue el primer fanfic oficial que escribí y terminé, anteriormente se encontraba la obra completa en Wattpad, pero he decidido editar ciertas cosillas y ahora me animé a publicarlo de poco a poco por acá, completamente editado. Espero que éste fic llegue a ser de su agrado. Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos!_

All the love.🐉🌹


	2. Eyes like forest

**Eyes like forest**

 _Friburgo de Brisgovia, Alemania._

 _06:23 p.m_

Llovía, una tarde normal de lluvia. La gente corría de un lado a otro intentando protegerse de las gruesas gotas que caían del cielo, yo me limitaba a verlos ir a toda prisa, estaba debajo de un puente resguardándome de la insistente lluvia. No estaba solo, había un pequeño grupo de gente ahí protegiéndose también de la lluvia. En realidad no sabía si era un grupo de gente o sólo un par de personas, no era como si me importara, lo único que deseaba era regresar a mi casa de inmediato, seguramente mi madre estaría pensando cosas raras acerca de Erwin y yo, cosas que en efecto, sucedían el noventa por ciento del tiempo, pero que hoy no era el caso.

Necesitaba regresar pronto, no estaba de humor para aguantar sus miradas acusadoras.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y los automóviles seguían su camino, como si nada, después de todo a ellos no les afectaba el aguacero que caía con abundancia. Conforme pasaba el tiempo pude notar como más gente venía a refugiarse al puente, perfecto, pronto este lugar iba a estar repleto de gente, fastidiosa gente. Así pasó el tiempo, la gente seguía entrando como si no existieran otros putos puentes, o lugares en donde refugiarse, durante este tiempo intentaba ignorarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos pero sus murmullos eran demasiado difícil de ignorar. Comenzaba a sentirme fastidiado con toda esa gente a mi alrededor, además de que me sentía incomodo porque a pesar de que llevaba un largo rato ahí, mi cabello seguía mojado y las gotas escurrían por mi rostro, la ropa se me pegaba en el cuerpo y sospechaba que de seguir así de mojado, terminaría pescando un resfrío.

Odiaba esta sensación de suciedad que sentía y para terminar de encender mi "mechita" de malestar y malhumor por la maldita lluvia, y la maldita gente alrededor de mí, juntando sus cuerpos húmedos contra el mío, estaba esa mirada insistente sobre mí, llevaba un largo tiempo sintiéndola y había tratado de pasar de largo de ella, pero parecía que la persona que me estaba mirando tan fijamente, no tenía modales para apartarla de una buena vez.

Giré el rostro con mi mejor mueca amenazante plasmada en él, listo para poner en su lugar a aquella persona fastidiosa que no paraba de observarme. Pero cuando mis ojos fueron a dar con el lugar de donde venía esa mirada, yo sólo... me encontré con un par de ojos, preciosos _ojos verdes_ que me observaban con amigable curiosidad. Aquellos ojos profundos que me miraban con tanta intensidad, como si de repente sólo estuviera yo ahí, sin nadie más estorbando. Nadie nunca me había mirado de esa manera, ni siquiera Erwin cuando comenzamos a salir, entonces, en ese momento pensé en que todas las personas merecían tener a alguien que las observara de este mismo modo, así como él me miraba a mí.

¿Él? Ah, claro, _él_.

Mis ojos se apartaron de aquel otro par de ojos verdes para poder analizar mejor aquel rostro aniñado, de expresión gentil. ÉL no estaba nada mal, no era feo, ¡cómo iba a ser feo con ese par de ojos!

Su espeso y mojado cabello café oscuro se pegoteaba a su frente. Tenía el cabello ligeramente largo y demasiado alborotado, había pequeñas hojas y ramitas que seguramente le habían caído debido al fuerte viento que estaba haciendo, temblaba ligeramente cuando el viento arreciaba y golpeaba su cuerpo húmedo debido a la inminente lluvia. Todo en él lucia desastroso. En ese momento supe que todas mis ideas habían sido erróneas y que nunca imaginé que la belleza pudiera verse así, despeinada, y despistada, tan verde turquesa, tan verde vida.

Cualquier cosa que tuviera planeado decirle, había quedado en el olvido, más bien, atrapado en mi garganta extinguiéndose poco a poco ahí. No supe por qué, pero no pude ni abrir la boca que estaba lista para protestar ante la incomodidad anterior, sólo me había quedado en silencio observándolo. Lo que era aún más extraordinario es que él también me veía a mí, por primera vez, en mis dieciocho años quise ser como uno de esos súper héroes y tener el poder de leer las mentes, así sabría que era lo que él estaba pensando de mí y el por qué aún no apartaba los ojos de mi persona.

Y así, de imprevisto, de la nada, él me sonrió. Me quedé paralizado sin saber como responder a ese gesto, nunca ningún desconocido me había sonreído, ni siquiera había sido remotamente amigable conmigo, ¿qué se suponía que se hacía en estos casos? ¿devolver la sonrisa? Eso era imposible, no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, ¿el chico estaba demente? Muy probablemente.

Es decir, hasta donde sabía, yo podía ser un asesino en serie, un asaltante de abuelitas, secuestrador de perritos o un acosador de esos que salen en las series americanas, ¿y él venía y me sonreía así? ¿de buenas a primeras?

Aunque de verdad quise devolver el gesto de alguna manera, no lo hice. Sólo giré mi rostro e intente ignorar lo que acababa de pasar segundos atrás, no valía la pena siquiera molestarse en eso, no lo volvería a ver. Sin embargo, mi curiosidad era enorme, por lo que no pude evitar mirarlo una vez más, de reojo. Ahora me miraba con desconcierto, con esos enormes ojos que me demandaban admirarlos una vez más. No lo hice, en un impulso de inteligencia —o por lo menos eso creí en ese momento— salí corriendo del que había sido mi refugio. Intentando fingir que esos ojos no me habían afectado ni un poco y que en realidad, el único motivo por el que había salido con tanta prisa del lugar, fue porque la lluvia se había calmado.

Caminé a toda prisa por las mojadas calles, dejando que la escasa lluvia que ahora caía, me terminara de empapar, estaba corriendo justo por la dirección contraria a mi casa y ni cuenta me había dado, bien Levi, te dejaste atolondrar por un par de enormes ojos. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos de aquel lugar en donde me habían robado el aliento por milésimas de segundo, me detuve en seco. Estaba actuando como una quinceañera enamorada por primera vez, esto estaba mal, él era un desconocido, yo tenía novio, a él no lo volvería a ver y no valía la pena siquiera seguir pensando en él.

Exhalé, recuperando el aire perdido en mi caminata, una vez que estuve frente a la puerta de mi casa. Vaya día de mierda tan extraño.

—Llegué a casa.

Apenas entré al departamento lo dije tan alto como pude, para que mi madre pudiera escuchar, no tardó demasiado en asomar su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y ahí estaba de nuevo, su mirada acusadora. Dios mío, mi vida no se basaba sólo en sexo, alguien debía de explicárselo.

—¿Cómo te fue, Levicito? ¿Todo salió bien con Erwin?

Lo sabía, ella siempre pensando cosas que no eran.

Respiré muy, muy hondo y traté de contar hasta diez, ésta mujer no tenía remedio, creo que se ponía peor con el correr de los años.

—Mamá... no estaba con Erwin, de hecho, me quedé atrapado debajo de un puente a causa de la lluvia.

Me miró de pies a cabeza, como inspeccionándome para asegurarse de que no estaba mintiendo y notando lo mojado de mi ropa, sólo entonces comprendió lo precipitado de sus conclusiones. Fue por eso que sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y volver a la cocina, estaba avergonzada de sí misma y sus imprudencias, lo sabía, después de todo, era a la persona que mejor la conocía en todo el mundo.

—Iré a darme una ducha y después vendré a comer.

Me acerqué a donde estaba ella y con cuidado de no mojarla con mi ropa húmeda, besé su frente, odiaba pensar en que estaría preocupada pensando que yo estaba enfadado, porque lo cierto era que con ella no podría enfadarme nunca. Y así transcurrió el resto de mi día, tomé mi respectiva ducha, comí lo que parecía ser una ensalada estilo césar y cuando cayó la noche, me encerré en mi habitación a leer, puesto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Todo parecía ir normal hasta que a mi mente vinieron unos inusuales ojos verdes en medio de la insipiente lluvia, ¿por qué los había recordado de nuevo? ¿qué estaba mal en mí?

Tenía que sacar a ese joven de mi cabeza, sin embargo, sabía que antes de que eso sucediera, tenía que pasar un largo tiempo, ya que había sido la primera vez que un chico me sonreía por amabilidad, desinteresadamente y sin dobles intenciones, o al menos eso quería pensar.

Porque... a pesar de mi cara de fastidio,

mi ceño fruncido y mi aterradora mirada,

él lo hizo, él me sonrió,

me sonrío, a mí y yo ni siquiera supe que hacer.

 _Al parecer, había tenido una especie de atracción instantánea por él a primera vista, y él sonrío porque lo sabía._

De un momento a otro el libro que leía dejó de tener importancia, ahora sólo podía pensar en el chico de los ojos verdes, llenando mi cabeza con imágenes de aquellos ojos de pestañas gruesas y largas, que acariciaban sus mejillas cada vez que el pestañeaba con inocencia. De un momento a otro, me encontraba dibujando un par de ojos en mi cuaderno de letras y filosofía. Quería dibujarlo porque a pesar de todo, en realidad no quería olvidar... fue por eso que dibuje la lluvia cayendo, los coches pasando, la gente corriendo con sus sombrillas, el frío y desolador puente y finalmente, a él, en medio de todo ese caos de lluvia y confusión, con los audífonos en los oídos, el cabello alborotado y una bella mirada perdida.

Estaba tan concentrado, siguiendo con mis ojos los trazos de aquel dibujo que yo mismo había hecho, que cuando mi celular vibró haciendo un pequeño "bip", respingué sobre el colchón de mi cama. Tomé el aparato en cuestión y me dirigí a mi bandeja de notificaciones, me encontré con un WhatsApp de Erwin, no tardé en abrirlo para leer su contenido.

«Erwin S.» **te ha enviado un mensaje.**  
 **Desbloquea para ver.**

 _Hey!_

 _Espero que hayas tenido un grandioso día y que no te hayas mojado mucho, sería un problema si te enfermas. Sólo quería decirte que mañana pasaré por ti cuando salgas de la escuela._

 _Buenas noches, te amo._

 _Recibido a las: 11:39_

-Leído.

Rápidamente teclee sobre la pantalla de mi celular, lo cierto era que odiaba este tipo de aplicaciones y aparatejos tecnológicos, pero Erwin había insistido en que debía de tener un celular, porque de esa forma nos mantendríamos en constante comunicación ahora que él estaría más ocupado con su trabajo y sus otras actividades.

 _"De acuerdo, te veré en la entrada a la misma hora de siempre. Buenas noches, Erwin._

 _Descansa. Te quiero."_

 _Recibido a las: 11:41_

-No leído.

Ni siquiera esperé a que él me contestara, volví a bloquear el celular y me metí entre mis cobijas. Yo no era bueno hablando, mucho menos expresándome mediante palabras, así era yo, frío como el mismísimo polo norte y no tenía intención alguna de cambiar. Mi fuerte era más bien el de expresarme mediante los dibujos que hacía, siempre he tenido la idea de que un dibujo dice más que mil palabras y hasta cierto punto, podía ser incluso más bonito que un poema. Pues dibujando se podían plasmar todas las cosas que describiendo con letras o palabras sería imposible.

Era por eso que odiaba las aplicaciones como Facebook, o WhatsApp, mucha palabrería vacía y nada de acciones.

Es muy sorprendente como la gente puede llegar a lastimarte con una simple palabra, también el cómo podían mentir utilizando la labia. Pero aún más sorprendente era que una persona te pudiera llegar a enamorar con simples y bonitas palabras, por eso yo no creía en la mayoría de ese montón de palabras bonitas, había que tener cuidado con la gente que sabía expresarse con palabras, esas, son las más peligrosas. Porque son precisamente las que enamoran sin necesidad de tocar, mirar o hablar. Sólo con palabras basura sacadas de alguna película cursi y cliché, con promesas vacías y más frágiles que las hojas de otoño.

Al acomodar mi cabeza sobre la almohada, mi cuerpo comenzó a adormecerse y mis párpados comenzaron a pesarme, al parecer, hoy insomnio no vendría a hacerme compañía. En lugar de eso, un bosque de cálidos tonos verdes apareció entre las tinieblas del sueño y la inconsciencia.

* * *

All the love, Dragón. 🌹🐉


	3. Superficial

**Superficial**

 _Friburgo de Brisgovia, Alemania._

 _Jueves, 01:45 p.m_

Quince minutos, me tenía esperando desde hace quince malditos minutos, ¿es que acaso no comprendía el sentido de la puntualidad? Odiaba que me hicieran esperar, porque yo siempre he sido una persona puntual en absolutamente todo y últimamente Erwin me hacía lo mismo de hacerme esperar cada vez que quedábamos de acuerdo en vernos. Él había dicho en su mensaje _"Pasaré por ti cuando salgas de la escuela"_ , bueno, yo salía a la una y media en punto y como mínimo debía estar aquí después de cinco minutos. Me tenía esperándolo como idiota.

—¡Levi! Perdona la demora, no pud...

—No pudiste salir antes de la universidad, ¿no?— Le interrumpí casi en enseguida.

Me paré muy recto y crucé mis brazos, mientras miraba la despreocupada manera en la que parecía venir aquel rubio, cada vez me daba más la impresión de que le daba lo mismo hacerme esperar o no. Soltó un suspiro y se acerco aún más hasta quedar frente a frente conmigo.

—Acabo de llegar, ¿y ya me estás discutiendo? Sabes que esto de que pasemos menos tiempo juntos no es mi culpa.

—Lo sé... — Desvié la mirada y torcí los labios, estaba por demás decir que esta situación me tenía irritado. —La universidad y tu trabajo de medio tiempo te tienen ocupado, sí, lo sé, Erwin. Pero a veces pienso que a ti ya te da igual estar conmigo o no.

Volvió a suspirar, como si mis reproches ya lo tuvieran cansado. Estiró sus brazos y tomo mi rostro entre sus grandes y cálidas manos, acortando la poca distancia que había entre nosotros.

—Levi— Habló con aquella gruesa voz de la que era dueño y después plantó un beso corto en mis labios.— Sabes que eres mi adoración y sabes que te compensaré el fin de semana.

Se separó de mis labios y yo sólo rodé los ojos, cuando Erwin decía: _"Te compensaré el fin de semana"_ , sabía que era la mentira más grande que me podía decir. Los fines de semana sólo nos veíamos por un pequeño rato, rato en el que Erwin no dejaba de quejarse sobre las constantes peleas que tenía con su padre, lo pesado que era la universidad y lo explotador que era su jefe. Sin embargo, estábamos en el proceso de hacer que lo que teníamos no se viniera abajo, así que seguir haciendo el pequeño esfuerzo por aguantar hasta que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad no iba a matarme, ¿verdad?

—Está bien, no quiero discutir por lo mismo— Él pareció estar de acuerdo y tomó mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro destino, cosa que no hacíamos desde hace mucho tiempo.— Sólo espero que la loca esa de lentes no esté allá.

— Ay, Levi.

Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, aunque él no me lo dijera directamente a mí, sabía que de vez en cuando, Hanji tampoco caía mucho en la gracia de Erwin, a pesar de que parecían llevarse mejor de lo que esa loca y yo lo hacíamos. Mientras nos dirigíamos al lugar en donde nos encontraríamos con los amigos de Erwin, platicábamos acerca de la escuela, o trivialidades sin sentido, en momentos como éste es que todo parecía estar en perfecto orden y nos permitíamos ignorar que constantemente había peleas y nada parecía estar funcionando como debería. Pronto llegamos al lugar y las enormes puertas de metal de un bonito parque nos recibieron, caminamos hasta el grupo de personas que ya estaba reunido en algún lugar.

—¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! ¡¿Qué te trae por estos lugares, enanín?!

Y ahí estaba gritonenado como siempre, Hanji Zoe, la persona más malditamente irritante de todo el puto universo. Realmente esperaba que milagrosamente le diera diarrea o algo, para que yo no tuviera que toparme con ella.

—Erwin es la razón.

Me limité a responder una vez que terminé de contar hasta cien, arrojé mi bolsa hacia aquella banca oxidada en donde estaba sentada Hanji, con la pura intención de darle un buen golpe, sin embargo y como siempre, su idiotez la había salvado. Y como siempre, las mismas caras reunidas en aquel parque. Sentado a la derecha de Hanji, como de costumbre, estaba Mike, él era muy reservado y casi nunca hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía, aportaba comentarios inteligentes. Era la pareja amorosa de Zoe, pero que hombre más loco. Después le seguían Petra y Auro, cabe destacar que ellos también eran algo así como pareja, no estaba seguro. Le seguían Erd y Gunter, a los que Hanji había nombrado como "los solterones del grupo", y también estaba...

—¡Levi aniki!

Ah sí, Isabel y Farlan, la otra pareja amorosa del grupo. Isabel era una chica muy alegre, que se autoproclamaba a sí misma como otaku, le gustaba leer mangas y ver toda clase de animes, en especial los gore. Farlan era más bien el típico chico reservado, amante de los videojuegos.

—¿Aniki?— Levanté una ceja y ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Es hermano mayor en japonés.

—No exageres, sólo soy mayor que tú por meses. En todo caso tu "aniki" vendría siendo Erwin, él es el anciano aquí.

Solté una risita burlona cuando Isabel grito un "tienes razón, Erwin es como nuestro padre", mi rubio novio palideció y los demás soltaron una carcajada, recordarle que era mayor por tres años que nosotros me causaba cierta diversión. El suave viento se hizo presente de un momento a otro, despeinando mis cabellos y congelando mi nariz. Escuchaba en silencio los relatos que todos contaban acerca de como les iba en la universidad, mientras que yo intentaba por todos los medios de acomodar las molestas mangas de mi suéter. Ser un chico pequeño y escuálido era una gran desventaja, más si vivías en un país como Alemania, donde la gente era demasiado alta. Toda la ropa que me gustaba solía ser innecesariamente enorme, incluso las tallas chicas siempre me quedaban grandes.

Fruncí el ceño cuando por milesíma vez, las largas mangas rojas de mi suéter volvieron a cubrirme las manos, mierda, estaba harto. En mi frustración crucé los brazos, últimamente todo me irritaba en exceso y ni siquiera sabía a que se debía. Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que decían los demás, mi enojo y frustración seguían en mi cabeza, enfocándose en la ropa enorme y mi baja estatura. Sonreí con ironía cuando la brillante idea de comprarme ropa de la sección "junior" en las tiendas pasó por mi mente, idea que desde luego deseché rápidamente. No caería tan bajo, comprando ropa para niños de doce. Pensaba que sería buena idea sólo coser las mangas y listo, pero cuando levanté mi rostro y mis ojos se enfocaron en alguien en específico, todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza se fue, se esfumó por completo. Un cabello castaño, despeinado a causa del constante viento otoñal que arreciaba, una nariz pequeña y respingada, y unos ojos conocidos aparecieron en mi campo de visión.

Este, ¿no era... el chico de ayer, del puente?, ¿el chico de los ojos verdes?

No, no había equivocación alguna, era él, pero ¿cómo diablos..?, ¿qué mierda estaba ocurriendo?, ¿no se suponía que ya no lo volvería a ver?

Ah... pero estaba nuevamente ante mí, mirándome con aquellos ojos tan suyos. Una vez más, verde y gris se enfrentaban, lo ví y todo lo demás me pareció ruido. Él parecía sorprendido de volver a verme otra vez, en el lugar más inesperado de todos, incluso yo estaba sorprendido ante este repentino suceso. Y por más que quise, por más que lo intenté, mis ojos no pudieron apartarse de ese joven. Pero después de lo que había sucedido ayer, cuando el me sonrió y yo aparte la mirada, dudaba que se volviera a repetir aquel gesto amable y lo comprobé cuando después de breves segundos de sostenerme la mirada, él apartó la suya y siguió su camino como si nada. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba solo, lo acompañaban una bonita chica de cabello corto y un rubio bajito que parecía estar diciendo algo. Lo seguí con la mirada, admirando con calma su perfil y en como apretaba los labios y sus mejillas se teñían de rosa por alguna razón. Pero tuve que quitarle mi mirada de encima cuando Erwin posó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, diciendo:

—... Y por eso Levi y yo no hemos podido hacer _esas cosas últimamente._

—¿Huh?

Miré con especial atención a Erwin, quién no me miraba para nada y sonreía con algo de nervios y vergüenza, entonces una estruendosa carcajada brotó desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Hanji, los demás parecían abochornados ante la situación que yo no acababa de entender.

—¡Así que era por eso que hoy el pequeño Ravioli venía más malhumorado que de costumbre! ¡Pero si lo tienes en abstinencia al pobre, Erwin!— Hanji volvió a soltar una risa histérica y yo sentí como los colores se me subieron al rostro, no me sentía avergonzado, más bien me sentía muy muy enojado y si esa loca no se apresuraba a correr, la mataría.

—¡Tú..! ¡Maldita cuatro ojos de mierda! ¡Qué estupideces estás diciendo, maldita loca!— Le cuestioné perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, mi ceño bien fruncido y los puños cerrados, sólo por si acaso.

—No te sientas avergonzado, Levi, si quieres podemos ir a solucionar ese problemita.— Soltó el rubio con un tono sugerente, en un intento por calmar mi creciente enojo, no funcionó. Aquel comentario por parte de Erwin sólo había empeorado las cosas, ahora sentía la sangre hervir como lava ardiendo dentro de mis venas.

—¡Y tú cállate, maldito cejón! ¡No tienes que andar difundiendo nuestra maldita vida sexual inactiva!

Giré sobre mis talones y crucé los brazos, dándole la espalda a ambos. Necesitaba calmarme, necesitaba respirar y contar como mínimo hasta el millón y... ahí estaba de nuevo, mirando a aquel chico castaño sentado junto con sus amigos en una banca a unos cuantos metros de donde estábamos nosotros, mi enojo había pasado a segundo plano al admirar una vez más su sonrisa. Sonrisa que ésta vez no iba dirigida a mí. Me había quedado en blanco cuando mis ojos se posaron en él nuevamente, no entendía por qué de repente ya no había enojo o irritación, sólo tranquilidad. Pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que podría significar esto, me sentí irritado, ¡por Dios, Levi! ¡era un perfecto desconocido! ¡esto era ridículo en muchos sentidos!

 _Sólo es una atracción pasajera, sólo es una atracción pasajera, una maldita y enferma atracción pasajera, sí._ Me repetía una y mil veces, en un intento de auto-convencerme de que esto no se trataba de un enamoramiento o algo así. Sólo tenía que pensar en algo que no me gustara de él, porque eventualmente terminaría encontrándole un defecto y entonces, él chico de los ojos verdes sólo sería una persona más del montón. Pensé y por más que quise encontrar una falla en esta _Noche estrellada,_ porque sí, aquel joven se parecía a la pintura de Van Gogh, ambos te atrapaban desde un primer instante y te provocan la sensación de seguir observándolos por un buen rato. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Erwin.

—Levi, andando. Te llevaré a tu casa, se me hace tarde para el trabajo.— Dijo pareciendo frustrado de no poder quedarse más tiempo con sus amigos, conmigo.

Él ya se había colgado al hombro mi bolso y me miraba con cierta duda y temor en su par de ojos color cielo. Supongo que él pensó que me molestaría por nuestro breve tiempo juntos y que comenzaría de nueva cuenta con los reclamos, cosa que sorprendentemente, no sucedió; me limité a asentir y despedirme de todos con un gesto educado. Caminamos en completo silencio, uno a lado de otro. Yo estaba sumido en mis propias inquietudes emocionales y Erwin parecía estar también en sus propias preocupaciones. Durante el camino el rubio insistió en preguntarme si no me encontraba molesto por su falta de tiempo o por lo que había sucedido con Hanji, a lo cual yo respondí que no. Pero, ¿por qué no me sentía tan molesto como lo hubiera estado cualquier otro día?

Mi respuesta apareció ante mí cuando al voltear al otro lado de la calle lo vi nuevamente a él, al chico de los ojos verdes, me detuve en seco al ver su cara de fastidio mientras era prácticamente arrastrado por sus amigos al enorme edificio que destacaba de las demás pequeñas construcciones, jamás reparé en qué momento se había levantado y se había ido del parque, suspiré. Así que después de todo había resultado ser un mocoso de preparatoria.

—Oh... esta escuela preparatoria es bonita, ¿no crees?— Preguntó el rubio tras notar que mi atención estaba enfocada en esa parte especifica, creyendo que era acerca de la preparatoria y no de mi crush en potencia.

—Ah... sí.— Asentí, prestando un poco más de atención al enorme edificio.

Y no mentía en lo absoluto, era bastante ostentosa. Parecía tener enormes porciones de áreas verdes y los edificios recién pintados de un color durazno pastel demostraban el esmero con el que cuidaban del plantel. Los enormes ventanales perfectamente límpidos, la enorme reja de seguridad que se alzaba en lo alto y claro, oficiales custodiando la entrada, casi me atrevería a asegurar que...

—¿Es un colegio de paga?

Erwin negó rápidamente ante mi interrogante.

—Es una escuela pública, pero es de las mejores que hay por aquí. En su tiempo hice el examen para ingresar...— Exclamó con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro y agregó suspirando:— Pero fui rechazado.

—Creí que eras demasiado inteligente.

Enarqué una ceja ante el reciente descubrimiento, Erwin Smith era la persona más inteligente que yo conocía, simplemente la idea de imaginarlo a él reprobando un examen me parecía inverosímil.

—Supongo que me confíe demasiado, además... parece ser que sólo aceptan a gente especial— Encogió los hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada, lo miré con un gesto de desconcierto.— No me mires así, con gente especial me refiero a genios... gente muy dotada, más que yo.

—¿Huh?, No creo que realmente exista gente así.

—Pues la hay— Se apresuró en responder ante mi incrédula reacción.— El examen de ingreso era de doscientas cincuenta preguntas, de las cuales sólo tenía permitido fallar tres. Además, el promedio mínimo que aceptan para que puedas graduarte es de nueve para arriba.

—Entiendo...

Asentí ante la explicación de Erwin del por qué no había logrado aprobar el examen de ingreso, no creía que existieras instituciones así en un lugar tan pequeño como Friburgo. Entonces pensé que el dueño de los ojos verdes no sólo había resultado ser un mocoso de preparatoria, sino que también algo así como un genio potencial. Vaya, ya me lo imaginaba hablando de cosas tan profundas como el origen de la vida y de complicadas fórmulas matemáticas. No estaba mal... en lo absoluto.

* * *

Moví mi muñeca ágilmente, trazando los último detalles en mi dibujo y trataba por todos los medios de no manchar el blanco papel con mis dedos embarrados del grafito negro del lápiz. No entendía porque me estaba esmerando más de lo normal en esto, pero lo estaba haciendo. Había empezado con un pequeño dibujo en dónde _él_ se encontraba en el centro de aquel parque, mirándome con sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de sorpresa. Y había terminado como una especie de pequeña historieta de dos hojas, dibujando todo lo que recordaba de aquella tarde cuando lo vi, cada pequeño detalle que se había quedado en mi cabeza, e incluso había plasmado su rostro de fastidio al tener que entrar nuevamente a la escuela.

Sabía que estaba mal seguir dibujándolo, seguir idealizándolo a través de mis dibujos. Pero comenzaba a pensar que él era una de esas cosas raras y bellas que valían la pena ser dibujadas una y otra vez. A lo largo de mi corta vida había dibujado un sin fin de caras hermosas, pero ahora todas ellas me parecían poca cosa comparadas con esos ojos brillantes y malditamente verdes.

Estaba siendo un superficial de mierda y no me daba miedo admitirlo. Me había fascinado totalmente por ese bonito e inusual rostro de expresiones gentiles y suaves.

* * *

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	4. Him, parte uno

**Him; parte uno  
**

 _Friburgo de Brisgovia, Alemania._

 _03:27 p.m_

Los días pasaron, las estaciones cambiaron y el verano había llegado a su fin, el otoño aparecía y las hojas anaranjadas caían de los árboles, las lluvias por fin cesaron y en su lugar llegaban las frías ventiscas otoñales y la segura promesa de que el invierno llegaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo seguía frecuentando aquel sitio en el que Hanji, Erwin y los demás solían reunirse desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. No sé que era lo que me impulsaba a querer ir continuamente a ese lugar; tal vez la costumbre, o quizá, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo pasaba un rato agradable con los chicos. Tal vez me había cansado de estar solo, aislado de los demás...

No, no era así.

La verdad es en el fondo de mi mente, sabía que todos eran pretextos míos para justificar que el único motivo por el cual volvía una y otra vez, era él, el chico de los extravagantes ojos verdes. Siendo honesto, odiaba ese parque, porque estaba lleno de polvo y tierra el noventa porciento del tiempo y yo odiaba el polvo, la tierra y en general, la suciedad; jamás prestaba demasiada atención a lo que decían los demás y me gustaba mi soledad, disfrutaba de estar solo, porque tarde o temprano, las personas me terminaban por irritar. Todos los días tenía la misma rutina, despertar por las mañanas, asisitir a la escuela de artes plásticas, salir y esperar los quince o veinte minutos que Erwin tardaba en llegar, dirigirnos a aquel sitio de encuentro con sus amigos, escuchar las constantes burlas de Hanji por mi baja estatura. Para que al final, terminara sentándome un tanto apartado de los demás y esperara... a que él pasara, con su deslumbrante sonrisa, su andar despreocupado y su cabello despeinado, cómo siempre.

Y él eventualmente lo hacía, pasaba cada día y se sentaba a tomar sus alimentos en la banca que estaba justamente al frente de nosotros, al otro lado, cruzando el enorme sendero de pavimento que rodeaba al parque. Lo había observado con mucha atención y él ni siquiera parecía notarlo, a veces venía con un grupo grande de personas, pero en su mayor parte del tiempo venía sólo con sus dos amigos de siempre, el pequeño rubio y la alta azabache. Había prestado demasiada atención a ese trío que incluso entendía un poco de la dinámica que tenían, cuando el castaño hablaba los otros dos le prestaban especial atención, como si les estuviera revelando el secreto del por qué las estrellas y la luna brillaban, o el secreto detrás del por qué sus ojos eran tan malditamente verdes, sin embargo, llamaba más mi atención el chico de rubios cabellos y ojos azules. Siempre que el castaño hablaba, el otro apartaba la mirada de su libro y lo bajaba, lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos llenos de añoranza y las mejillas sonrojadas.

A mí sólo me había bastado dos minutos en darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, me preguntaba si él ya había notado la forma en como lo miraba su amigo... Tan grave era mi obsesión por aquel que despertaba mi inquieta curiosidad, que llegué a memorizar a la perfección sus horarios. Los lunes, por ejemplo, venía de tres y media a cuatro y media, los martes por otro lado lo hacía de cuatro a seis en punto. Los miércoles eran la excepción, él nunca venía en miércoles. Los jueves venía de tres a cuatro y los viernes de tres a cinco de la tarde. A veces variaba el tiempo en minutos, pero siempre terminaba por aparecer y eso, secretamente me daba una satisfacción, saber que él vendría sí o sí.

—Tarde como siempre, Erwin— Levanté la mirada de mi libro en cuanto escuché los pasos del rubio acercándose, él encogió los hombros y se disculpó poniendo los mismos pretextos de siempre. No dije nada más, hacia un tiempo que extrañamente ya no me sentía molesto por eso. —Sí, sí, como sea, andando

Moví mi mano en el aire de un lado a otro, restándole importancia al asunto, estaba a punto de quitarme los lentes que utilizaba para leer cuando inesperadamente, sentí los fuertes brazos de Erwin en mi cintura, atrayéndome a su fibroso cuerpo inesperadanmente. Sin avisarme, sus labios se adueñaron de los míos en lo que parecía ser un beso salvaje y demandante, parpadeé un par de veces, me había tomado por sorpresa aquel acto tan inesperado, había pasado un largo tiempo en el que él no me besaba de esa forma. Cuando al fin pude reccionar, mis brazos fueron directo a rodear su cuello correspondiendo lo más que podía a su repentino beso, cerré los ojos y dejé que mi mente se pusiera en blanco, mientras dejaba que su lengua atacara mi boca, nos mantuvimos así hasta que el aire escaseó en nuestros pulmones, fue cuando se separó de mí.

—Levi, lo haces a propósito. Sabes que me matas con lentes.

Sonreí de lado ante su comentario coqueto y enseguida volví a atacar sus labios, cuando el oxígeno me volvió a hacer falta me abracé a él, apretando con fuerza los labios, realmente, realmente echaba de menos a Erwin, lo que solíamos tener y que yo sentía que estábamos a punto de perder, aunque eso era algo que desde luego no admitiría en voz alta. Aquel día no fuimos al parque y después de ese día no volví a ir por un tiempo. A Erwin le habían dado vacaciones en su trabajo de medio tiempo y desde luego que durante esas tres semanas nos dedicamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido, las cosas entre nosotros estaban regresando a la normalidad y también comenzaban a mejorar. Durante esas tres semanas estuvimos juntos de un lado a otro, incluso salimos de la ciudad por un fin de semana completo. Había ocaciones en las que Erwin iba a reunirse en aquel parque de siempre con Hanji y los demás. Yo en cambio, pronto volví a la normalidad, ya no tenía ningún interés o ganas de asistir, las cosas por fin se estaban acomodando y yo no podía sentirme mejor con la cómoda rutina que siempre tuve y que había abandonado.

El chico de los ojos verdes comenzaba a ser un recuerdo borroso en mi cabeza que iba desapareciendo poco a poco, muy en el fondo de mi mente, me había dado cuenta que después de todo, había sido una simple atracción la que sentía por él, que lo único que en realidad necesitaba era a Erwin y que había tratado tan desesperadamente de llenar ese vacío que la ausencia de Erwin estaban dejando gracias a su escaso tiempo libre, todo éste tiempo, había ansiado sentir algo y mi cabeza terminó poniendo sentimientos en dónde no los había. Confundí amor con soledad, eso debió ser.

Al pasar del tiempo, comencé a arrancar de mis cuadernos todos los dibujos que había hecho de ese joven y los guardé en un salitario cajón, dejándolos olvidados ahí, que se cubrieran de polvo las maltrechas hojas de cuaderno que tenían plasmado a aquel que había decido sacar de mi cabeza, que pronto se convirtió en un recuerdo borroso en algún recoveco de mi cerebro.

* * *

 _Schlosscafe, Friburgo de Brisgovia, Alemania._

 _Martes, 07:20 p.m_

Di un sorbo a mi taza de café que aún seguía un poco caliente, el aroma dulce de los pastelillos que se combinaba con el olor amargo del café se coloba en mi nariz de manera agradable, haciéndome sentir relajado a pesar de que Hanji estaba ahí, hablando hasta por los codos y gritando con entusiasmo de vez en cuando. La verdad era que maba las cosas dulces y empalagosas, éste era mi gran secreto detrás de mi máscara de odio permanente hacia todo. Después de dos semanas y dos días por fin nos dábamos el tiempo de reunirnos con la loca de lentes, ya que por lo menos de mi parte, había pasado un largo tiempo sin verla y quizá la extrañaba... pero sólo un poco.

—Así que éstas semanas las han invertido en ustedes, eh— Hanji levantó una ceja y se llevó una galleta a la boca, después sonrío con sorna.— Eso es bueno, Levicito parece estar de mejor humor y eso sólo significa que le diste duro, ¿verdad, Erwin?

Casi logra que me atragantara con un pedazo de galleta que estaba a punto de tragar, cuando ella soltó aquel comentario fuera de contexto, esa maldita mierda de lentes no se había equivocado en lo absoluto. Erwin soltó una risita nerviosa y yo fruncí el ceño, la verdad sea dicha, ella no había dicho algo que no fuera mentira, sin embargo, me sorprendía bastante que siempre estuviera enterada de todo lo que acontecía entre Erwin y yo, me daba una idea de porqué. Erwin le contaba todo a Hanji, después de todo, era su mejor amigo, pero parecía que no entendía el concepto de estar en una relación en pareja, era algo de dos, no de tres. Lo que él y yo hiciéramos o no, sólo nos concernía a nosotros, no a Hanji.

—Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia, cuatro ojos.

Puse los ojos en blanco y tanto ella como el propio Erwin soltarón una suave risita, llena de complicidad que me confirmó lo que yo ya sospechaba.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Hanji? ¿Qué sucedió con la propuesta para el proyecto en el que estabas trabajando?— Se animó a preguntar el rubio, en un intento por desviar la atención de Hanji y que no siguiera haciendo más preguntas incomodas.

—¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¡De eso quería hablarles!— Al ver la mirada llena de euforia de la cuatro ojos, supe que no nos dejaría ir hasta que terminara de explicarlo por lo menos diez veces. Volví a fruncir el ceño y miré de mala gana a Erwin por meternos en esta situación, él sólo sonrió con nerviosismo.— Mi propuesta quedó en segundo lugar y ahora iré a presentarla a los chicos de último semestre de la preparatoria más prestigiosa del estado.

Los ojos de Hanji parecieron adquirir alguna especie de brillo especial, su rostro se iluminó por completo y sonrió con algo cercano al orgullo de sí misma, mostrando todos sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

—¡Es bueno escuchar eso! ¡Muchas felicidades!

Rápidamente el rubio que tenía por novio, me volteó a ver y entonces supe qué era lo que esperaba de mí. Quité la taza de café de mis labios y cumplí la silenciosa petición que me hacía Erwin con la mirada.

—Felicidades, loca de mierda.

—¡Gracias!— Volvió a sonreír y rápidamente sacó algo de su bolsa gastada con bordados de flores de colores.— Me dieron dos pases para que dos de mis familiares pudieran asistir a la exposición, pero...

La enorme sonrisa que tenía en los labios poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo y en su lugar apareció una mueca torcida. Me daba una buena idea del por qué de su comportamiento tan extraño. La madre de Hanji había fallecido años atrás de un cáncer terminal, su padre jamás pudo reponerse de la perdida y en cambio, se refugió en sus investigaciones, viajando por todo el mundo a conferencias y descuidando en el proceso a la única familia que le quedaba. Zoe y su padre pasaban muy poco tiempo juntos, casi nunca convivían y entendía porqué Hanji nos consideraba como su única familia, los únicos en los que podía confiar sin importar qué. Ella solía decir que los hoteles caros, los blancos laboratorios y las salas de conferencias eran más el verdadero hogar de su padre que la casita que tenían en la cuarenta y cinco de la Struveweg.

—Pero...— Tras largos momentos de mutismo por parte de Hanji, ella volvió a hablar.— Ustedes saben que la única familia que tengo es mi padre y él nunca está en la ciudad, así que... ¡Quería pedirles que fueran en sustitución de la familia que no tengo!

—Claro que iremos, dalo por hecho, ¿verdad, Levi?

Habló rápidamente el rubio de ojos azules, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza sin ni siquiera pensar en poner objeción alguna, no podía negarme, ni mucho menos protestar, al menos no en está situación. Entendía bien que Hanji contaba demasiado con nosotros, pues nos consideraba como los hermanos que jamás tuvo.

—¡Muchas gracias!— Volvió a sonreír con gratitud y enseguida nos entregó los dos pases que ella ya había llenado con nuestros nombres.— Es mañana a las dos y media, en la preparatoria María, la que esta cerca del parque en el que siempre nos reunimos.

En ese momento, cuando mencionó el parque y la escuela, un rostro un tanto borroso vino a mi cabeza, algun recuerdo lejano con fuertes contornos en verde cobró fuerza en mi memoria. Oh, era cierto, era _él,_ quien se volvía a hacer presente después de lo que a mí me pareció un largo tiempo... estaba comenzando a olvidar el verde de sus ojos, el café achocolatado de un rebelde y despeinado cabello, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ponía cada vez que hablaba con sus amigos, y ahora parecía que después de todo lo volvería a ver, o al menos había una pequeña posibilidad de que así fuera.

Me preguntaba qué tanto pudo haber cambiado en este tiempo que dejé de ir, ¿sus ojos seguían teniendo la misma intensidad? ¿se habrá dado cuenta de lo que su amigo sentía por él? ¿estaría más alto ahora? Y lo más importante, ¿habrá notado que yo no estaba, cada vez que él pasaba por el mismo sitio? Sin darme cuenta, otra vez comencé a preguntarme por él y en dónde podría estar ahora, mi cabeza desbloqueó aquella obsesión que había estado restringida de aquel tema del misterioso chico de los ojos verdes. Sin embargo, me mentí a mismo y volví a justificarme una vez más por pensar en él, mi parte lógica, aquella que se rehusaba al pensamiento de aquel joven, me decía que era natural que lo asociara con la escuela porque después de todo, él era un estudiante de la preparatoria María. Otra mentira más se sumó a mi lista cuando traté de convercerme a mí mismo que me daba exactamente igual encontrarme o no con él, ¿a mí que me importaban sus ojos, su amigo o su altura? Él era un desconocido para mí y yo ya había decidido que se quedaría así.

Además, había tomado la decisión de ya no ir a ese lugar de nuevo y en vez de pensar en desconocidos, me enfocaría en mantener lo que Erwin y yo habíamos arreglado recién en estos días que pudimos estar juntos, compartiendo momentos como una pareja normal. En este tiempo me había convencido que todo esto había sido absurdo, ridículo y hasta cierto punto, estúpido.

¿Qué clase de individuo que no estuviera zafado de la cabeza se encapricha con un desconocido, sólo por verlo desde lejos y compartir miradas con él? Ninguno, y obviamente, yo no iba a ser el primero.

* * *

¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado. Lamento tanto haberme demorado tanto en subir la continuación, he estado un poco ocupada pero espero poder subir los demás capitulos en la brevedad posible. Muchísmas gracias a las personitas que me leen y se toman el tiempo de dejarme reviews, creánme que sí los leo, pero a veces lo hago cuando voy de salida o simplemente contesto mentalmente, pero en serio, estoy muy agradecida por sus bellas palabras. Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!✨

All the love, Dragón. 🌹🐉


	5. Him, parte dos

**Him; 2/2**

 _Friburgo de Brisgovia, Alemania._

 _Miércoles, 02:20 p.m_

Ante mí se alzaba el imponente edificio, con sus amplios y limpios ventanales. Sus vastas áreas verdes y por supuesto, un montón de mocosos haciendo bulla por todas partes. Entregué el pase que la cuatro ojos me había dado el día anterior, y caminé detrás de Erwin sobre el angosto y largo camino de pavimento que acababa justo en la enorme entrada del plantel. En los extremos del camino había enormes áreas verdes con bancas perfectamente cuidadas y uno que otro árbol, en donde grupos pequeños de estudiantes se sentaban bajo su sombra a estudiar o simplemente para pasar el rato.

Había un montón de contenedores de basura regados estratégicamente por toda la escuela, supongo que esa era una de las razones por las cuales parecía estar impecable. Ciertamente, era más bella por dentro que por fuera.

 _'Estoy aquí únicamente por Hanji, no hay nada más que interese en este lugar'._

Comencé a repetirme a mí mismo cuando lejos de concentrarme en el lugar, empecé a buscar inconscientemente un par de ojos verdes que no veía por ninguna parte. Aunque me repetía que él era parte de una etapa de mi vida que ya había superado, mis ojos siguieron buscándolo con unas ansias comparables a las que tiene un niño en Navidad, antes de abrir sus regalos. Pero de él no había nada, ni siquiera había alguien que se le pareciera un poco. Después de una larga caminata por los extensos pasillos de aquella escuela de lujo, nos hicieron pasar por fin al pequeño auditorio, Hanji se encontraba ahí de pie, junto con otras personas, por primera vez en mi vida la noté nerviosa, pues no dejaba de tironear de su pulcra bata blanca y de acomodarse los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, sabía bien que ese era un tic nervioso en ella.

Nos tocó sentarnos hasta el frente y en cuanto ella nos vio, empezó a gritar como idiota que le daba gusto vernos, todos se giraron a vernos, tanto profesores como los alumnos que iban ingresando de poco a poco. Quise que la tierra me tragara, odiaba tener tanta atención sobre mi persona.

Tan rápido como el diminuto teatro se llenó por completo, Hanji y su pequeño grupo de investigación empezó a exponer su proyecto para limpiar los océanos contaminados por petróleo y otros materiales químicos, a decir verdad, no entendí mucho de lo que hablaban y tampoco era como si estuviera prestando atención realmente. Me sentía tan fuera de lugar estando ahí, todos parecían ser un genios perfectamente cuidados que nacieron para esto, volteara a donde volteara lo único que veía eran rostros concentrados y analíticos, en espera de que Zoe, quien no paraba de hablar, cometiera un error frente a todos ellos. Incluso Erwin, quien estaba sentado a mi izquierda, parecía comprender todas esas teorías y complicadas explicaciones.

Y yo... bueno, yo estaba ahí, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no quedarme dormido, quizá fue por esto que había renunciado a mi pase directo a la universidad para meterme en una escuela de artes plásticas. No había nacido para estar encerrado en una oficina, o para estar al frente de una clase. Mucho menos para diseñar edificios modernos como en un futuro lo haría Erwin, y definitivamente no había nacido para hacer exhaustivas investigaciones como Hanji. Creo que en el fondo respetaba demasiado a Hanji y Erwin, porque habían nacido con la capacidad de hacer cosas grandes o incluso cosas que cambiarían al mundo para bien.

En una situación así no era tan difícil sentirse tan pequeño e insignificante.

Después de casi dos horas de estar metido ahí escuchando las hipótesis de la cuatro ojos, la directora hizo su aparición y agradeció a Hanji y a su equipo de investigación por haber ido a exponer su tesis a los alumnos del instituto que iban encaminados a convertirse en grandes científicos e investigadores también, luego vino el subdirector y se comprometió a mostrarnos la escuela a todos los que estábamos presentes. Y mientras nos mostraba la enorme biblioteca con cientos de libros, pude reconocer a cierta cabeza rubia que sostenía un grueso libro entre sus manos y parecía muy concentrado en las palabras impresas, pues ni siquiera levantó la mirada, aún cuando el subdirector alzó la voz para explicar como estaba organizada ésta parte del instituto, los posibles títulos que encontraríamos y lo importante que era ésta parte de la escuela para la investigación y recreación de varios alumnos.

Conocía a ese rubio, era amigo del chico de los ojos verdes, lo había visto caminar a su lado demasiadas veces que mi cabeza no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo en reconocerlo de inmediato, miraba al joven de los ojos bonitos como miraba las hojas del libro que leía en ese momento: con fascinación.

Mis ojos fueron de un lugar a otro, buscando a un muchacho de risueños ojos verdes, esperando que estuviera cerca, buscando algún libro. Sin embargo, no se dignó a aparecer, mis ojos no pudieron encontrarlo entre los gabinetes y los montones de libros perfectamente acomodados en los viejos estantes de madera. Hicimos el recorrido por los amplios salones, en algunos estaba algún maestro dando clase, otros estaban vacíos, pero las bancas estaban perfectamente acomodadas y ninguna basurita de lápiz o de comida se divisaba. Pasamos por las diferentes áreas verdes, mirando los pequeños invernaderos que los mismos alumnos habían ayudado a mantener durante muchísimas generaciones, incluso subimos al último piso del edificio A, en dónde estaban las oficinas de los maestros y sus cubículos de estudio.

Hanji y Erwin caminaban en frente de mí, mirando todo con fascinación y alegando una y otra vez lo magnífica que era esta institución. Por mí parte, me encontraba harto de todo este paseo inútil, lo único que quería es que terminara pronto para poder largarme a casa y quizá, relajarme un poco haciendo algún garabato. Finalmente nos llevaron a la parte trasera de la escuela, a la que el subdirector llamó "patio trasero", era más pequeño que el patio principal y no había tantos estudiantes como en el primer patio, lo que llamó más atención fueron un reducido grupo de chicas que jugaban con una pequeña pelota de goma. La hacían rebotar contra la pared e intentaban golpearla cuando rebotaba de regreso, era algo así como pin pon pero sin la red y la raqueta, el director pronto explicó que era el equipo femenino de fronton que se encontraba practicando. Y a pesar de que todas eran bastante buenas por lo que podía ver, había un par de chicas que sobresalían del resto del grupo, parecían disputarse la pelota entre las dos, una de ellas era rubia de baja estatura, la otra era alta de cabello negro. Detuvieron su juego en cuanto el subdirector pasó con nosotros, se giraron para vernos y de inmediato reconocí a la chica de cabellos negros, ella era la chica que siempre iba con el rubio y el chico de los ojos verdes.

Nuevamente mis ojos fueron en busca de un par de ojos conocidos, pero en cambio obtuve puros rostros desconocidos. Él tampoco estaba ahí y me comenzaba a sentir un poco decepcionado. Y también idiota, un maldito acosador idiota.

—Aquí finaliza el recorrido— Habló con su rasposa voz Dot Pixis, el que recibía el título de subdirector.— Por favor, siéntanse libres de ir a la cafetería a tomar algún alimento. O ir a donde gusten.

Se despidió amablemente, disculpándose de no poder acompañarnos hasta la salida, ya que tenía que regresar a ordenar algunos papeles, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo antes de retirarse con bastante prisa.

—Erwin, Hanji, larguémonos ya. Pronto empezará a llover.— Mencioné cuando una gota de lluvia había caído del cielo en mi cara.

—¡No podemos irnos aún! ¡Quiero probar la famosísima pizza de tres quesos que mencionó el subdirector, que venden en la cafetería de la escuela!

—Yo también quiero probarla, vamos Levi, no seas cortado, ¿O es que tienes algo importante que hacer?— Negué con la cabeza y Erwin no tardo en tomar mi mano.— Entonces andando.

—¡Yeih!— Festejó la loca de mierda, mientras que yo era arrastrado en contra de mi voluntad por Erwin.

Después haría pagar al cejotas por esto.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Hanji salió disparada hasta la barra en donde vendían la comida y las bebidas, Erwin y yo optamos por tomar asiento en una de las tantas mesas desocupadas que había en el apacible lugar.

—¿Qué te parece la escuela, Levi?— Me cuestionó de pronto mi rubio novio, parecía un tanto pensativo.

—No esta mal, al menos los baños están limpios.

—Nunca me cansaré de decir que esta escuela es uno de mis sueños frustrados.— Suspiró pesadamente y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, dejando un casto beso en una de ellas.— Pensé que tú también serías uno de esos tantos sueños frustrados, te creía tan lejano.

Iba a decir algo como "no seas ridículo", pero en ese momento llegó la escandalosa de Hanji con una bandeja que tenía tres pedazos de pizza y tres gaseosas, demasiada comida basura que sólo perjudicaría mi impecable salud y buena alimentación.

—Oye, cuatro ojos de mierda, esto es pura comida chatarra— Dije cuando Hanji repartió los platos con el pedazo de pizza.— Además tienen demasiada grasa, no es nada saludable.

—¡Vamos enanín! ¡No te hará daño engordar un poco! Pareces pulguita.

Erwin soltó una risa burlona y Hanji tomó asiento a su lado riendo de igual forma. Yo simplemente chasqueé la lengua e ignoré por completo su comentario, pero se estaba ganando una buena paliza. Me dediqué a comer en silencio mientras que Hanji y Erwin hablaban nuevamente de el proyecto de la loca que auguraba ser algo grande para la ciencia. Se podría decir que incluso yo había aprendido una cosa o dos sobre el tema, era natural, después de escuchar a la cuatro ojos hablar de eso una y otra vez. La aparente tranquilidad en la que se encontraba el lugar se vio interrumpida cuando un grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas en la mesa de a lado, empezaron a hablar más fuerte como queriendo llamar la atención de todos los presentes en el sitio. Levanté mi mirada y la llevé al punto en donde ellas miraban de manera emocionada, al enfocar mis ojos a donde ellas veían, lo vi.

Iba haciendo su entrada triunfal a la cafetería. Varias chicas detuvieron lo que hacían y llevaron su atención a la persona que entraba recién, incluso uno que otro chico se detenía a verlo. En cuanto él se percató de toda la atención que estaba recibiendo rodó los ojos y puso una cara de fastidio, mientras caminaba ignorando olímpicamente los cuchicheos de las chicas y los comentarios de envidia de algunos otros chicos. Pasó justo frente de nuestra mesa, ignorando por completo el hecho de que yo también estaba ahí, mirándolo con la misma expresión estúpida en el rostro, cómo todas las descerebradas que suspiraban al verlo pasar.

Y caminando atrás de él, como si se tratara de dos perros fieles siguiendo a su amo, estaban el rubio y la chica de cabellos negros. Levanté una ceja, daba la impresión de que este chico era una especie de celebridad y los otros dos fueran sus guardaespaldas.

—Vaya, parece que hizo su aparición uno de los populares de la escuela.— Comentó Hanji, quien seguía con la mirada al chico de los ojos verdes, al parecer ella y Erwin también habían notado lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Esto me recuerda a Levi cuando íbamos en la preparatoria.— El rubio se limitó a decir, encogiendo los hombros y mirando aquel joven como si fuera poca cosa.

—¡Qué viejos tiempos aquellos!— Canturreó la loca cuatro ojos, llevando a sus labios la lata con soda y dando un pequeño trago.— Levi tenía su club de fans en ese entonces, incluso cuando se regó la noticia de que ustedes empezaron a salir, ellas siguieron jurándole amor eterno a Ravioli.

—Sólo eran una bola de retrasadas, me alegra no tener que volver a toparmelas.— Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, soltando un largo suspiro.

Ellos siguieron hablando sobre esos tiempos que ahora me parecían algo lejanos. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el "señor popularidad" se sentara un par de mesas frente a la nuestra, yo no pude despegar mis ojos de él, había pasado un tiempo desde que no veía ese par de ojos y ese cabello despeinado. No había cambiado absolutamente nada, estaba esa misma dinámica en donde él hablaba y los otros dos le prestaban absoluta atención, como si su Dios les estuviera dando un importante mensaje que debían escuchar con suma atención.

Muchas veces llegué a preguntarme qué clase de historias podía contarles para que ese par detuviera todo lo que hacían en ese momento y se enfocaran únicamente en él. Pensaba que esto estaba superado y olvidado en el mismo cajón en donde dejé sus dibujos, pero no era así, pues apenas apareció y todo se había ido a la mierda. Yo había estado ahí, mirándolo por un largo rato, deseando que el girara un poco su rostro y me notara.

Esto era tan estúpido y surreal.

Un chico se había unido a ese trío después de un tiempo, observé como el castaño que había tenido toda mi atención todo este tiempo, cruzaba los brazos y rodaba los ojos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el recién llegado quien enseguida levantó la voz al decir:

—¡¿Tienes algún maldito problema conmigo, bastardo suicida?!

Su grito retumbó por toda la cafetería y todos guardaron silencio, dirigiendo su mirada a ese par. Se miraban fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, ambos se lanzaban la mirada más amenazante que tenían. Los demás estaban a la expectativa de lo que sucedería, incluso Hanji y Erwin miraban el espectáculo ridículo que se estaba dando en ese momento, en donde de pronto, todo había quedado en silencio.

—Qué molesto eres, Jean, vete a relinchar a otro lado y déjame en paz, cara de caballo.

Su juvenil y fastidiada voz de mocoso se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar que estaba lleno de gente a la expectativa de lo que pudiera ocurrir, su comentario logró que todos empezaran a reír, incluida Hanji. Erwin soltó un suspiro y volvió a enfocar su mirada en la pantalla de su celular, como si le irritara toda la atención que recibían esos dos, por simples peleas de niñitos mimados y altaneros.

Por otro lado, yo volví a poner toda mi atención en aquella "pelea" y en lo enojado que lucía el otro chico, mientras que el de los ojos turquesa parecía estar tranquilo, podría atreverme a decir que incluso parecía levemente complacido con toda esa atención sobre él.

—Maldito, ¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Lo que escuchaste, cara de caba...

—¡Eren! ¡Jean! Basta, están llamando la atención. Jean, para empezar, estás armando un alboroto por nada— Habló la chica del grupo, dirigiéndose al chico de los ojos café claro, para después llevar la mirada al de los ojos verdes y dedicarle una mirada de regaño.— Y tú, Eren, deja de meterte en problemas, te llevaran a detención si continúas así.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio, se escucharon algunos comentarios de queja de los que habían presenciado la pequeña disputa y esperaban un poco de "acción". El que llevaba por nombre Jean se sentó a lado de esa misma chica que segundos atrás los había calmado. Y _Eren_... el de los ojos verdes, sólo llevó su mirada al ventanal que estaba a su izquierda, afuera llovía y él parecía atento a las gotas de lluvia que golpean el vidrio y resbalaban por éste, siguiendo su trayectoria con los atentos y aburridos ojos verdes.

 _Así que... Eren, eh._

—¡¿Eso fue todo?! Diablos, yo quería ver una pelea... puños y sangre.— Hanji infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

—Podrías ver mi puño... y tu sangre después de que mi puño golpee tu cara, ¿qué dices? Suena bien.— Levanté una ceja y ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Levi, eres un poco agresivo, deberías controlar eso.— Está vez fue Erwin el que me daba el mismo sermón de siempre.

Encogí los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto y volví a enfocar mi mirada a la mesa frente a nosotros. Tal vez miré por mucho tiempo, porque un par de enormes y curiosos ojos chocaron con los míos. El rubio que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, ajeno a todo lo demás, mientras leía el mismo libro de hace un rato, me miraba con una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

Yo aparté enseguida la mía, ¿a qué venía esa mirada? ¿le había hecho algo? ¿por qué me miraba como si yo fuera una plaga indeseable? Pero en todo caso, ¿a mí que me importaba? Volví a llevar mi mirada, está vez muy disimuladamente, hacia esa mesa, note que risitos de oro se acercaba al castaño, quien a su vez miraba con fastidio a los otros dos chicos sentados con ellos. Le picoteó su mejilla derecha un par de veces y cuando Eren giró su rostro para prestarle atención, rápidamente el de los ojos azules se acercó a su oído para decirle algo.

Yo sólo crucé los brazos ante esa cercanía y confiancitas que parecían tenerse y por un segundo, pensé que ese rubio le había dicho que un chico raro de la mesa de en frente lo estaba viendo. Pero no fue así, Eren ni siquiera dirigió una sola mirada hacía donde estaba yo. Al contrario, la bajó por unos segundos y después la dirigió al aparato electrónico que estaba sobre la mesa.

Y justo cuando pensé que no obtendría ninguna mirada de su parte, él la levantó, enfocando esos benditos ojos en los míos. No supe como reaccionar, no podía romper el contacto visual y ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Él parecía bastante confundido, o tal vez sólo intentaba recordar quien era yo. Lo miré fijamente, dándome el lujo de apreciar un poco el verde turquesa de sus ojos, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero de alguna manera, permanecimos así, mirándonos el uno al otro, como si estuviéramos en un juego en donde el primero en parpadear perdía.

Y desde luego que yo no iba a permitir que esos ojos me sometieran de nuevo, no importaba con cuanta intensidad me miraran, yo no daría mi brazo a torcer. Fue así como después de un rato, gris logró someter a verde, él había bajado la mirada ante mi insistencia de mirarlo con tal fijación, era casi como si tuviera miedo de que con éste gesto, yo pudiera ver a través de él.

El tiempo que le siguió a eso, traté de concentrar mi atención en lo que platicaba Erwin acerca de que quería comprar un automóvil ese mismo fin de semana con los ahorros que había juntado. Pero mis ojos me traicionaban y mi concentración flaqueaba, todos mis intentos por interesarme en la platica de Erwin, iban a dar directo a la mesa de Eren, donde todas y cada una de las veces que le echaba un vistazo, lo atrapaba mirándome y cuando eso sucedía, él desviaba los ojos, como si lo pusiera nervioso de alguna forma.

Aunque bueno, con una cara como la mía, cualquiera se pondría nervioso o incluso asustarse.

Y extrañamente, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía realmente cómodo con algo. Me sentía cómodo con este absurdo juego de intercambio de miradas... me sentía cómodo con él, de alguna forma un tanto extraña. Sin embargo, nada dura para siempre, cuando el enorme reloj que colgaba de la pared de aquella cafetería marcó las seis en punto, todos sus amigos se levantaron de la mesa, mientras él se colocaba una sudadera negra, con un estampado que decía "Jack Daniel's" en el centro, con enormes letras blancas que resaltaban.

Me dedicó una última mirada rápida y tomó su mochila, para después caminar hasta la salida del lugar, entre insultos y empujones con el chico que se llamaba Jean, o John, o lo que sea. Esto me recordaba al cuento en donde marcan las doce en punto y Cenicienta salé huyendo del lugar, porque el encantamiento estaba a punto de romperse. Pero en este caso, era el _príncipe_ quien había escapado.

Lo observé salir, tal y como había llegado, me había perdido en ese caminar despreocupado y en la manera de cómo el viento revolvía sus cabellos color chocolate y a él parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo. Me había bastado verlo por treinta segundos para comprender qué en realidad, todo este tiempo estuve deseando volver a verlo.

* * *

¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado, pido una enorme disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar los capitulos, pero andaba un poco saturada con un montón de cosas y bueno, ayer por fin me liberé de algunas de esas cosas, así que espero poder estar actualizando un poco más seguido ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo. En fin, sin nada más que agregar, nos andamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos!

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	6. Bittersweet

**Bittersweet**

 _0:30 p.m_

 _Alemania, Konvikt strasse._

Mi obsesión por el chico de los ojos verdes ya no era sana. Con el paso del tiempo sólo fue empeorando. Desde el día que lo vi en la cafetería de su preparatoria, volví a frecuentar aquel parque que tanto odiaba, necesitaba verlo porque era a lo único que podía aspirar, a verlo. Desde aquella vez en la cafetería, yo iba al parque y esperaba a que hiciera su aparición, a veces llegaba a tardar en aparecer, pero siempre, siempre venía, y por eso yo lo esperaba paciente.

No estaba bien, eso era cierto, porque yo ya tenía a alguien y Eren —como había sido llamado por sus amigos, aquella vez en la cafetería de su escuela—, el chico de los ojos verdes, ni siquiera había hablado conmigo ni una sola vez, aunque en realidad, no creo que necesitáramos de palabras para comunicarnos.

Él me decía _"Buenas tardes, desconocido",_ cada vez que llegaba, y cuando se iba, parecía decirme con un gesto de disculpa _"Nos veremos pronto"._ Lo hacía sin necesidad de emitir palabra alguna, me lo decía con sus ojos, con la manera en como me miraba, con sus gestos y acciones. Era algo estúpido e ilógico, pero quería creer que teníamos ese tipo de comunicación que nadie más entiende. Me sentía culpable la mayoría del tiempo por tener ese tipo de sensaciones y pensamientos por un perfecto extraño, cuando yo ya tenía novio. Erwin tenía culpa en parte de esto, o era la excusa que me justificaba ante mí mismo cuando me sentía demasiado miserable por pensar en Eren teniendo novio.

Amaba a Erwin, esa era una certeza que tenía muy presente, era lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro, aún así, eso parecía ya no bastar porque cada vez nos íbamos alejando más uno del otro, estaba comenzando a perderlo de vista y necesitaba desesperadamente saber que él se sentía de la misma forma, que no mentía cuando decía que odiaba por lo que estábamos pasando, que él también me extraña de la misma manera desesperada.

Necesitaba saberlo y sin embargo, él me seguía dando más y más motivos para creer que yo era el único que estaba cargando con todo el peso de una relación medio muerta. Cada vez sentía muchísimo más que le daba igual que yo estuviera o no ahí. Pero yo no quería renunciar a lo que teníamos, era valioso e importante para mí; pensaba que también lo sería para él. Teníamos tres años siendo novios y ocho años siendo amigos, siempre supe que no debía sacrificar algo tan fuerte como la amistad, por algo tan frágil como el amor.

Erwin había sido el primero en mi vida, en prácticamente todo, mi primer amigo cuando llegué a Alemania, mi primer novio, el primero que siempre me apoyó en todas mis decisiones. Fue el primero en el que confié ciegamente, Erwin simplemente había sido el primero en mostrarme un mundo nuevo, ese mundo que era de ambos. Pero ahora... nos habíamos alejado tanto, siempre culpando a su escuela y su trabajo de medio tiempo, el tiempo era nuestro más grande enemigo. Y él había cambiando tanto, cada día descubría que le gustaban cosas nuevas y diferentes, sentía que apenas lo conocía y no me agradaba esa sensación.

Se estaba alejando y con ello también se estaba llevando partes de mí, yo estaba quedando incompleto.

Fue dejando huecos, unos más grandes que otros, las mismas viejas excusas y promesas vacías de siempre, ya no bastaban para cubrir esos huecos, ya ni siquiera podían hacerlos más pequeños, todo lo contrario, los iban haciendo más grandes y difíciles de ignorar. Siempre había actuado como si no me importara, pero joder, por dentro me deshacía un poco más cada vez que él volvía a romper otra promesa. Fue ahí cuando Eren apareció, muchos dirán que es imposible que una persona que nunca habló conmigo me hubiera ayudado a pasar el bache, pero Eren lo hizo, se las había arreglado de alguna manera para que todo se viera menos negro.

Las veces en las que Erwin tenía que macharse demasiado pronto, era cuando aparecía Eren, así, justo en el momento y entonces, me distraía y hacía que me olvidara del por qué me sentía tan triste últimamente. Había ocasiones en las que Erwin se quedaba un poco más, pero no hacía ninguna diferencia, porque aunque estuviera sentado a mi lado, no hablaba conmigo. La mayoría del tiempo hablaba con Mike y Hanji, sobre su universidad y todas las cosas que había aprendido en su nuevo e importante trabajo.

No es que yo fuera alguien particularmente platicador, nunca lo fui, y Erwin, Hanji y Mike, siempre habían sido muy unidos, siempre habían tenido este tipo de amistad, siempre había sido así desde el principio. Sólo que antes no se sentía como si Erwin me estuviera haciendo a un lado, porque era justo como me sentía en esos momentos, como si yo no encajara con ellos tres.

Y ahí, en medio de todo eso, estaba nuevamente Eren, a pesar de que él estaba en el otro extremo, platicando y riendo con sus amigos, siempre se tomaba el tiempo para voltear a verme entre ratos. Me sentía menos invisible, porque sus ojos me miraban y parecían gritarme _"tranquilo, yo te estoy mirando justo ahora"._

Había logrado cubrir un hueco, claro que no lograba tapar los otros tantos recovecos que se estaban formando debido al distanciamiento de Erwin, pero lograba apaciguarlos y para mí, eso era más que suficiente. Era poco creíble la forma en como el chico de los ojos verdes se las había ingeniado para captar mi obsesión por él, era estúpido porque lo único que trataba de hacer era sustituir los constantes vacíos que Erwin dejaba con un chico que no me conocía, con un desconocido al que yo tampoco conocía. Pero así de irreal, estúpido e insano, fue como había comenzado a tenerle cierto aprecio al castaño de cabello despeinado.

Dejé que de mis labios saliera un suspiro pesado, hoy no había visto a Eren, él no había acudido a nuestra "cita" acostumbrada, incluso cuando pasé frente a su escuela para poder ir a la parada y tomar el bus, tampoco pude verlo. No iba a negar que eso me tenía frustrado, lo peor es que sentía que yo sí había cumplido con mi parte de ir y él ni siquiera se dignó a hacer una pequeña aparición momentánea.

¡Mierda! Yo no era su maldito novio, no sé porque sentía que me había dejado plantado, estaba llegando a mi límite de obsesión sana.

—Y todo por ese chico, ni que fuera la gran cosa.— Murmuré entre dientes, atrayendo la atención de la gente que pasaba a mi lado.

La verdad era que a éstas alturas, Eren sí era la gran cosa, al menos para mí. No sólo se había convertido en mi apoyo emocional este último mes, sino que también se había convertido en mi Mona Lisa, siempre que podía lo dibujaba. Tenía demasiados dibujos de él en diferentes cuadernos, todos los dibujos formaban una especie de historia... la historia de los ojos que estaban cambiando mi vida. La historia del chico de tímida sonrisa, pero también la historia de quien le observaba desde el otro extremo del solitario parque, sonreír. Una historia de dos desconocidos que se hablan con silencios y miradas fugaces.

Al lado del edificio en donde vivía, hay una librería, de esas que son antiguas; había comprado un par de libros ahí en el pasado, y hoy que pasaba por ahí, me pareció buena idea ver si había algo que llamara mi atención, necesitaba distraerme, olvidarme por un momento de que extrañaba a Erwin, olvidarme de la obsesión que tenía por llenar ese vacío con Eren, simplemente necesitaba olvidar por un rato y un libro siempre era una buena ruta de escape momentánea a mis problemas y tormentos de la vida.

—Buenas tardes, Marco.— Saludé al chico detrás del mostrador en cuanto entre a la pequeña librería.

—¡Levi!, ¿qué tal?, hace mucho que no te veía por acá.— Correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa amable.

Marco era un chico que se caracterizaba por sus peculiares pecas en el rostro y su amable sonrisa. Me caía muy bien, aunque nunca habíamos tenido una conversación más allá de las "buenas tardes", "¿cómo estás?", y el "hasta luego". Por las tardes atendía la librería de su padre y por las mañanas asistía a la preparatoria Sina, al menos eso me había contado una vez, en la que por curiosidad pregunté. Era normal que nos habláramos con tanta familiaridad, pues desde que llegué a vivir a Alemania, solía frecuentar la librería.

—Hm— Encogí los hombros, fingiendo desinterés.— He estado bien, un poco ocupado, creo.

—Es bueno saberlo.— Volvió a sonreírme con esa amabilidad que lo caracterizaba y después fijó nuevamente la mirada en la revista científica que estaba leyendo con anterioridad.

—Iré a ver los libros del fondo.

Anuncié antes de caminar hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban los libros de suspenso y terror, de esos que únicamente leía por morbo, nunca había sido fan de las cosas que tuvieran que ver con fantasmas y esas cosas, aunque de vez en cuando no estaba mal.

—¡Oh! Por cierto, Levi— Me llamó antes de que desapareciera entre los pasillos, yo sólo me limité a voltear a verlo.— Nos han traído nuevos libros en blanco y tienen descuento, lo menciono porque son para dibujo y sé que te gusta dibujar.

―Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta, aunque en realidad ya tengo muchos— Encogí los hombros, sin embargo, nunca estaba de más por si se ofrecía.— De cualquier forma, ¿en dónde los puedo encontrar?

―En el último pasillo, en los estantes que están de lado de la ventana que da hacia la calle.

Asentí ante las claras indicaciones que me dio Marco y volví a retomar mi camino entre los anchos pasillos, con los enormes libreros y el agradable olor a libros viejos. Me gustaba venir aquí porque habían tanto libros viejos, como libros actuales, vendían maquinas de escribir, tinta para las mismas, revistas de escándalos, los mangas que tanto le gustaban a Isabel, hojas en blanco y también los libros para dibujo que había mencionado antes Marco, había un poco de todo y eso la hacía fascinante.

Al final, después de leer tantas reseñas de tantos y tantos libros distintos, terminé por escoger un libro que se titulaba: _"The perks of being a wallflower",_ había escuchado que el libro había sido tan bueno que habían hecho una adaptación del mismo, sólo esperaba que realmente fuera bueno y no un desperdicio de tiempo.

No había estado interesado realmente en ver los libros de dibujo, pero al final mi curiosidad pudo más y de un segundo a otro, ya me encontraba en el último pasillo, parado frente a los estantes que estaban a un lado de la ventana que daba hacia la calle. Eran mejores que los que yo tenía, pues su pasta era demasiado dura, muy difícil de arrugar, eran más grandes que los de tamaño profesional y tenían quinientas hojas. Además de todo, tenían descuento del treinta por ciento, eran demasiado tentadores, pero ninguno lo suficientemente bonito para llamar mi atención.

Así fue hasta que mis ojos se desplazaron a la esquina izquierda del estante, topándome con un peculiar libro de dibujo, era casi igual a los otros, pero el color de su pasta cambiaba, era de un tono verde, pero no cualquier verde insípido, era un verde pastel muy alegre. Un verde que me resultaba familiar.

 _Eren._

Pensé casi en automático cuando mis manos fueron apresuradamente a coger aquel libro de dibujo tan diferente a los otros que había visto segundos antes. Al final del día había llegado a mi casa con un par de libros nuevos, uno de ellos para dibujar y el otro para leer. Ahora tenía el libro de dibujos perfecto, que ameritaba tener plasmado al portador de los ojos que se asemejaban tanto al color de éste mismo.

* * *

Deslicé hábilmente la punta de el lápiz sobre el papel, estaba dándole los últimos detalles al dibujo que había comenzado esa misma tarde. Una vez más había dibujado a Eren, sentado en la banca que estaba en el otro extremo del parque en de donde yo y los demás nos sentábamos a platicar. Ésta vez no había dibujado sólo a Eren como acostumbraba, sentados a cada lado de él, estaban la chica de mirada profunda y el chico de cabellos dorados como el sol.

Los había dibujado tal y como los veía, había inmortalizado la familiar y eterna costumbre que tenían esos tres en donde Eren decía algo y los otros simplemente callaban y lo escuchaban con atención, como si no existiera nada más importante en éste mundo. Así era como los había dibujado y al principio sería únicamente así, con ellos tres siendo Eren su centro de atención.

Pero luego fui imaginando lo que el castaño podía estarles diciendo. Fue así que dibujé una burbuja de conversación por encima de la cabeza de Eren, adentro de ella plasmé un pequeño sistema solar, con sus satélites y constelaciones. Incluso puse una nave espacial recorriendo el universo, con sus correspondientes ovnis a bordo de ella. En realidad no sabía de qué tipo de cosas les hablaba con tanta emoción, él bien podría estarles contando lo que había desayunado esa mañana, o lo que haría al llegar a casa, pero a mí me gustaba imaginar que no era como los simplistas que hablan de cosas vacías y rutinarias, quería pensar que él era un mar profundo que oculta un montón de historias extraordinarias.

Terminé el dibujo con el árbol que estaba atrás de él, no sonreí, ni mostré ningún signo de satisfacción por la obra recién terminada que yacía en el libro de dibujo que había comprado esa tarde, pero por dentro me sentía sumamente feliz de que estuviera mejorando en mi manera de dibujar. Levanté mi mirada del dibujo terminado y la llevé a donde se suponía que debía estar Eren como todas las tardes que visitaba el parque y él venía a mi encuentro, pero en lugar de eso, me encontré con la banca vacía, le di un vistazo al reloj que se ceñía en mi muñeca izquierda, _"seis en punto"_ pensé, sabía que los lunes eran así, él venía a las cinco de la tarde y se retiraba a las seis en punto.

Y casi como si pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos, él posó aquellos ojos verdes sobre mí, diciendo con este simple gesto que nos volveríamos a ver, quizá mañana, quizá pronto pero que por hoy había cumplido y ahora tenía que partir. Suspiré, devolviéndole la mirada, una que gritaba un silencioso _"estaré esperando, así que ven pronto"._

No sabía por qué él seguía viniendo, por qué parecía seguirme el juego de miradas rápidas y sobre todo, el por qué siempre se sentaba cerca, en un lugar donde yo pudiera verlo. No lo entendía, probablemente era simple costumbre, o le gustaba sentarse en aquella banca oxidada y despintada de algunas zonas, bastante deteriorada por el tiempo. Fuera lo que fuera, había complicado las cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, se lo agradecía. Lo vi perderse por el camino que daba justamente a la salida y después, volví a enfocar mi mirada en el libro con el dibujo que estaba entre mis manos, no supe cuanto tiempo mantuve mis ojos en el Eren que yo mismo me encargué de dibujar y embellecer.

―¡Pero que hermoso, enanín!

Di un pequeño respingo en mi lugar, esa había sido la voz chillona de la gafas de mierda gritando en mi oído. Fruncí el ceño, había estado tan embobado con el dibujo que ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que ella se había sentado junto a mí, la miré de reojo, ella veía el dibujo con interés y la idea de que descubriera quién era el chico que había dibujado, me asustó, por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo de Hanji y su poca discreción.

—Supongo.— Dije aparentando desinterés, y cuando estaba dispuesto a cerrar el libro para zafarme del lío ella me detuvo.

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, ¡mierda, mierda, mierda!, ¿en qué momento se había dado cuenta?, no, más bien, ¿en qué momento yo me había descuidado tanto como para que ella descubriera mi pequeño secreto? Sólo esperaba que no recordara ese día en la cafetería y a Eren siendo el centro de atención, o de otra forma yo estaría en muchos aprietos.

—Y de alguna forma siento que lo he visto en otra parte...

Murmuró pareciendo pensativa, su frente se arrugó por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al tratar de recordar., luego un brillo fugaz apareció en sus castaños ojos, como si la claridad hubiera llegado a ella. Oh no, lo que me temía, estaba a punto de recordarlo.

—No digas estupideces— Me solté de su agarre y rápidamente cerré el libro.— Sólo es alguien que salió de mi imaginación, ya sabes... el héroe en las historias que me invento antes de dormir.

—¿Eh?, ¿y qué pasa con Erwin? Pensé que él era el único con el que fantaseabas antes de dormir. — Frunció el ceño otra vez, tratando de asimilar la situación.

―No tiene nada que ver... o qué, ¿acaso por qué tengo novio ya no puedo tener una que otra fantasía?

―¡No, no, no! Yo no quise decir eso... de hecho, tienes una muy buena imaginación, el chico de tus dibujos es atractivo. Incluso a mí me gustó un poco— Me sonrió y palmeó mi espalda varias veces, yo tenía la mirada fija en el libro entre mis manos, me sentía un poco culpable por mentir.― ¡Pero no sabía que los héroes pudieran tener facha de rockeros rebeldes!

—Supongo que al final del día soy un poco como mi mamá— Encogí los hombros y guardé el libro de dibujos en mi bolso color azul marino, después me puse de pie.— Ya me voy, tiene rato que Erwin se fue y yo tengo que terminar algunas tareas de la escuela.

Me despedí con un gesto de mano de Isabel, Farlan y todos los demás antes de comenzar a caminar a la salida del lugar.

―¡Ve con cuidado, enanín! ¡no te vayan a violar!

Gritó la loca de Hanji cuando yo estuve lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, algunas personas me miraban raro y otras simplemente reían, yo tenía ganas de regresarme y ahorcarla, lo único que agradecía era que el chico de los ojos verdes no estuviera ahí, odiaría ser ridiculizado por Hanji frente a él.

Me sentía aliviado de cierta forma porque Hanji no descubriera quien era el chico de mis dibujos, daba gracias a cualquier divinidad piadosa encargada de que Hanji fuera distraída y olvidadiza, sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que el chico que tanto dibujaba no había salido de mi imaginación como le había dicho, tenía que decirle que Eren era real, o ella se daría cuenta y sería peor.

* * *

Otra semana había transcurrido con normalidad, Hanji no volvió a tocar el tema de los dibujos, era casi como si lo hubiera olvidado y yo me sentía afortunado por eso. Pero estaba siendo más cuidadoso, había ocasiones en las que no dibujaba a Eren, sólo lo miraba de reojo mientras fingía poner atención a lo que Isabel me platicaba, pero me grababa a fuego cualquier detalle, incluso me fijaba y trataba de memorizar el como iba vestido, los colores de su ropa, aunque esto último fuera un poco más sencillo porque en su mayoría, él siempre iba completamente de negro, de pies a cabeza.

Al llegar a casa dibujaba en aquel libro que había comprado hace una semana atrás, todo lo que recordaba, incluso sus repentinos cambios de humor de los que yo me había dado cuenta desde tiempo atrás. Siempre cargaba conmigo el libro en donde dibujaba a Eren, parecía una historia en donde él era un protagonista que hacía cosas comunes y simples, como sentarse a platicar con sus amigos y reír con ellos. Incluso había pegado en orden los otros dibujos que tenía de él en mis diferentes cuadernos, para que esta pequeña historia tuviera un poco más de coherencia.

En la portada del libro había dibujado una especie de jardín, con syringas purpuras, acacias amarillas, camelias rosas, gardenias, lirios malvas y rosas de color lavanda. Había dibujado una de cada una y de alguna forma, me había gustado el resultado final. Como el libro era de pasta dura, los trazos los había hecho con plumones de tinta permanente y había pintado las flores con pinturas vinílicas en tonos pastel, tardé como dos horas haciéndolo pero al final, el resultado valió muchísimo la pena.

Había dejado un espacio en la parte superior del libro y con el mismo plumón de tinta permanente y letra cursiva, le había puesto como título _"Yeux verts",_ que en francés significa _Ojos verdes._ Aquel libro de dibujos se había vuelto parte de mí, porque era el lazo innegable que me unía a Eren, la prueba de que no eramos simples conocidos de vista. Era increíble como estaba dedicando tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en una persona con la que jamás había hablado, pero todo este asunto me mantenía un poco ocupado, alejado del sentimiento de soledad que con el paso del tiempo se hacía más fuerte.

Me ayudaba a no hundirme demasiado en la tristeza, ni de volverme loco con tantas ideas desbordándose en mi cabeza, todo esto me parecía loco y estúpido, no era normal que un desconocido estuviera teniendo tales privilegios, y sin embargo, ese desconocido había logrado llamar mi atención y volverse una obsesión para mí, sin ni siquiera haberme puesto un dedo encima. Esto estaba mal de quince mil formas distintas, pero joder, no podía parar de dibujarlo, no quería parar, sin importar que todas mis ideas sobre él pudieran ser erróneas. Me estaba anestesiando de todas las decepciones que Erwin dejaba y eso era lo peor de todo.

Estaba dependiendo totalmente de un completo extraño de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, para poder seguir siendo fuerte por Erwin, por mí y por lo que teníamos. ¿Qué iba a pasar si un día Eren sólo dejaba de venir y ya?, ¿cómo iba a afrontar el sentimiento de soledad y vacío que él llenaba?, ¿cuál sería mi distracción ésta vez, para olvidar que Erwin ya ni siquiera tenía tiempo para mí?

Todo esto era por culpa de Erwin y su falta de tiempo, lo había comprobado cuando estuvo de vacaciones y pasamos todo el tiempo juntos, esa vez Eren me pareció tan insignificante, sin importancia o relevancia alguna, Erwin estaba borrando su recuerdo, pero ahora era como si el mismo rubio me estuviera arrojando a los brazos de ese extraño, porque de alguna forma peligrosa, yo comenzaba a creer firmemente que después de todo, sí me había enamorado de Eren a primera vista.

Necesitaba que ese rubio cejón y yo volviéramos a ser como eramos antes, necesitaba que todo fuera como era antes de que todo se torciera y mutara en esto, porque no quería enamorarme de otro. Porque tenía miedo de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, porque yo también me desconocía a mismo. Quería que Erwin volviera a como era antes y que con él trajera al Levi que sólo tenía ojos para él. Al Levi que era fuerte por ambos y no necesitaba de nadie más para conseguirlo, al Levi que yo solía ser. Esto también era culpa de Eren, más bien de Erwin y Eren.

De Erwin por alejarse cada vez más de mí y llevarse todo lo que yo solía ser, consigo. Y de Eren por aparecer en el momento preciso y desordenar la perfecta y ordenada vida que llevaba, esa sin complicaciones, ni sentimientos raros y divididos entre él y Erwin, aquellos sentimientos que traían consigo el miedo y la culpa. Y a pesar de culpar a Erwin, yo seguía aferrándome y repitiéndome a mí mismo que esto no duraría por siempre, que sólo era otro día más, que pronto todo volvería a la normalidad, que sería paciente y lo esperaría porque lo amaba. A pesar de culpar a Eren, seguía yendo al parque para verlo, seguía dibujándolo porque eso de alguna manera me hacía relajarme, olvidar lo demás. Me continuaba permitiendo a mí mismo seguir desarrollando sentimientos por él.

Quizá, al final, el que tenía toda la maldita culpa era yo, por no querer ser otra carga para Erwin, ni que se sintiera presionado por mis inseguridades. Por involucrar a un desconocido en todo este lío en donde no tenía cabida alguna. Todo esto no era más que una bola apestosa de problemas y yo en realidad, no estaba haciendo nada para solucionar todos y cada uno de esos problemas. Al final sí, la culpa sólo era mía por crear todo este lío.

* * *

Miré por décima vez el reloj en mi muñeca izquierda, eran las cinco con veinte minutos y de el chico de los ojos verdes ni un sólo rastro. Pero no pensaba irme aún, mantenía una pequeña esperanza de que él llegaría en cualquier momento, de que sólo estaba un poco atrasado pero que vendría como siempre.

—Oye, loca de mierda, tengo hambre, iré a comprar algo de comer.

Me levanté y me colgué al hombro el bolso que Kenny me había mandado hace un año atrás desde Francia. Pero desde luego, sólo era un pretexto, en realidad quería pasar por la escuela de Eren y ver si no estaba holgazaneando por ahí.

―¡Voy contigo, Ravioli! La verdad es que yo también tengo hambre y quiero comprar algunos dulces en Sugar.— De un brinco se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, yo levanté una ceja y caminé detrás de ella.

―¿Sugar?— Enarqué una ceja inquisitiva ante la mención de aquel sitio.

—Oh, es el nombre de una dulcería que esta cerca de la preparatoria María— Sus ojos brillaron de forma inusual por un momento, no supe si eso debía de preocuparme.—Tienen una gran variedad de dulces en ese lugar, incluso de los bombones que te gustan a ti, esos que tienen chocolate.

—Oh... no esta mal.— Respondí sin muchos ánimos por la comida basura, yo sólo iba a buscar cierta cabellera castaña.

Caminamos las tres calles que había para llegar hasta la preparatoria, era inusual que Hanji estuviera callada y no anduviera avergonzándome como era su costumbre, pero no dije nada, hoy realmente no me sentía de humor para soportar a la cuatro ojos. Pasamos frente a la preparatoria María, enseguida mis ojos buscaron a Eren, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, quizá no había acudido a la escuela por problemas de salud... o quizá, muy seguramente, estaba allí adentro, besuqueándose con alguna de sus descerebradas fans. Bien, él podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana ¿no?

Bah, no era como si eso me importara, sólo se me hacía raro que no fuera a acosarme esta vez como era su sagrada costumbre.

—Uhm... ¿Y qué tal van las cosas con Erwin?

Hanji me observaba con bastante atención, en su mirada pude leer algo que parecía muy cercano a la preocupación, pero a cambio simplemente suspiré y encogí los hombros.

—Bien.— Fue lo único que contesté, le había mentido de nuevo a ella, era la segunda vez. Ni siquiera yo sabía como estaban las cosas entre Erwin y yo.

—Ah, eso es bueno... estaba preocupada porque últimamente los veo muy distantes.

—Alucinaciones tuyas, en todo caso, si las cosas anduvieran mal... Erwin sería el primero en decírtelo a ti ¿no?— La miré de reojo, tal vez Erwin ya le había dicho algo y por eso estaba tratando de averiguarlo conmigo. Pero nada, al parecer ella no sabía nada.

—Bueno sí, pero tú también eres mi amigo. Si hay algo que te molesta sabes que te escucharé, te ayudaré a buscar una solución— Palmeó suavemente mi espalda y yo sólo asentí.— Levi, no siempre tienes que hacerte el fuerte, sé que lo haces para aligerar la carga de Erwin, pero no tienes que cargar con todo tú solo.

—Estoy bien, de verdad, deja de preocuparte por tonterías.

Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí caminando, ella no dijo nada más y se lo agradecía. Ciertamente, tenía que mantenerme fuerte por Erwin, tenía que ser yo el que debía cargar con todo porque yo era Levi, era el fuerte en cualquier situación que se presentara, así era yo. Erwin siempre había tenido una vida muy difícil, por eso tenía ese carácter tan fuerte, por eso a veces era más frío y distante de lo que yo alguna vez podría llegar a ser, por eso no quería poner más pesar sobre sus hombros. En realidad, yo no tenía porque quejarme de algo, siempre lo tuve todo, todo había resultado fácil para mí. Mi madre era una mujer cariñosa y bondadosa, que siempre se preocupaba mucho por mí, velaba por mí. Nunca me había faltado nada, siempre fui un niño mimado que obtenía todo lo que quería, y a pesar de no tener padre, Kenny siempre estuvo ahí para mí, sustituyendo a esa figura paterna que nunca extrañé porque Kenny me dio el cariño suficiente.

A mí siempre me había sobrado cariño y atención.

Pero con él, las cosas eran distintas... su madre lo abandonó con su padre cuando era muy pequeño, para irse con otro hombre. Su padre era de carácter duro y estricto, siempre poniendo expectativas y cargas pesadas sobre los hombros de su único hijo. Jamás se mostró cariñoso, ni siquiera en los días difíciles.

A Erwin siempre le faltó cariño y atención.

Era por eso que quería darle el apoyo y cariño que tanta falta le hizo durante muchos años. No quería ponerle más carga, al contrario, quería llevarla por él si era posible. Era por eso que yo nunca me quejaba de nada, lo dejaba desahogarse cuando se sentía mal. Dejaba que tomara mi cuerpo cada vez que tenía que sacar frustración, no me importaba si dolía, o si dejaba marcas. Por eso no decía nada acerca de como me sentía últimamente y no lo haría, no diría que estaba siendo solitario para mí porque quería seguir llevando la carga por él.

Todo esto era tan complicado, aunque odiara admitirlo, yo también comenzaba a necesitar ayuda, porque la carga se estaba volviendo demasiado pesada para mí. Hice a un lado esos pensamientos, no quería darle más motivos a Hanji para que se preocupara. Ambos caminamos en silencio hasta la supuesta dulcería, y en cuanto ella abrió la puerta, el dulce olor azucarado se coló por mi nariz, no era un olor demasiado empalagoso, ni demasiado simple, era un olor agradable.

Llevé mi mirada por todo el lugar, había toda clase de dulces, gomitas ácidas y dulces, algodones de azúcar, había de esas enormes paletas que parecen un espiral con un montón de colores, pero sobre todo, había una gran variedad de chocolates, en todas las presentaciones que pudiera imaginar. Ese lugar era como un paraíso para los amantes de las cosas empalagosas.

Caminé detrás de Hanji, quien literalmente era como una niña en dulcería, después de todo no había sido mala idea dejar que viniera conmigo. Mientras recorríamos los largos pasillos en búsqueda de algo que cumpliera con mis expectativas, ella seguía tomando más y más dulces, parecía encantada y yo lo único que quería era que se tranquilizara un poco, porque estaba siendo muy escandalosa y llamaba bastante la atención.

Después de haber recorrido tres pasillos, la cuatro ojos ya llevaba casi la mitad de la tienda, por mi parte, sólo había escogido unos bombones con cubierta de chocolate, siempre habían sido mis favoritos desde que tenía memoria, en Francia el chocolate era bastante apreciado. Prefería comerlos cuando hacía frío, cuando hacía calor el chocolate se derretía y se embarra en los dedos de la mano al sujetarlos, y el bombón por otro lado, se aguada y entonces es un poco desagradable comerlos.

Me adelanté a la zona de cajas en donde se pagaba por la mercancía, Hanji me estaba volviendo loco con tanto alboroto, compraba y compraba dulces y para elegirlos tardaba demasiado, escogió varios de ellos para Mike, incluso llevaba para Isabel, Farlan, Petra, Auro, Erd y Gunter. La loca tenía un padre con una paga realmente buena, ella podía gastar dinero a montones sin que le importara. Pero también era generosa y eso me agradaba demasiado, porque tampoco alardeaba del dinero que tenía y le gustaba compartir lo que tenía.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las cajas para pagar por lo que había tomado con anterioridad, mis pies se detuvieron al reconocer una silueta bastante conocida: el chico de los ojos verdes. Sin embargo, él no me veía, ni siquiera parecía notarme, de hecho, no estaba mirando a algo o a alguien, sólo estaba parado ahí, con la mirada perdida.

Sumido en sus propios pensamientos, en su mano derecha sostenía una bolsa llena de esas gomitas desagradables y difíciles de masticar, esas que tienen forma de oso deforme. No parecía que hubiera alguien con él, entonces una idea extraña y atrevida rápidamente vino a mi cabeza, ¿y si me acercaba y le hablaba?, ¿sería demasiado raro?, ¿qué pensaría de mí? Sin embargo, no me importó demasiado ninguna de las posibles respuestas, porque cuando menos cuenta me di, yo ya me encontraba dando pequeños pasos hacia él, me detuve cuando sólo nos separaban cinco pasos, estaba a punto de acercarme a él, de hablarle, pero...

—¡Eren! Los encontré— Su rubio amigo había salido de la nada y le mostraba a Eren una especie de gomitas cubiertas de azúcar, a lo que él simplemente asintió.— Iré a pagarlas.

—Espera— Exclamó antes de que el otro chico se alejara de ahí.— ¿Podrías pagar mis dulces?

De su bolsillo saco cincuenta marcos y los extendió al rubio.

—No— Negó rápidamente, Eren frunció el ceño y yo levanté una ceja.— Déjalo así, yo invito.

—Pero..

—A cambio me ayudaras con lo de música mañana— El de los ojos azules se sonrojó un poco y Eren lo miró con desconcierto.— Es que eres bueno tocando la guitarra y el piano, yo soy pésimo y sabes que quiero mejorar.

—¡Oh! Te referías a eso— El castaño asintió y después extendió la mano al rubio, quien enseguida la estrechó con la suya.— Es un trato.

Después de eso, el rubiales se alejó para formarse en la fila de las cajas, por su parte, Eren cruzó los brazos y soltó un suspiro, casi como si estuviera fastidiado de estar ahí, bueno, yo también me sentía de esa forma. Estaba a punto de ir en busca de Hanji, cuando él giró su rostro y sus ojos se toparon con los míos, me quedé estático, observando como sus facciones se relajaban. Al principio parecía sorprendido de encontrarme en otro lugar que no fuera el parque, pero luego me volvió a dar esa cálida mirada que yo ya conocía tan bien.

Pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese momento, ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del contrario. Y a mí comenzaba a darme la impresión de que con el paso del tiempo él parecía indeciso en algo. Lo vi muchas veces entreabrir los labios, para luego simplemente sellarlos y mantener esa expresión de seriedad. Muchas veces lo vi intentando hacer el amago de querer acercarse, pero luego parecía arrepentirse y volvía a su postura inicial. ¿Él también quería acercarse?, tal vez sólo era mi imaginación, o que llevaba demasiado tiempo viéndolo que ya podía notar hasta el más insignificante detalle y lo confundía con otra cosa.

Debía ser eso, no creo que él quisiera acercarse a mí, ¿por qué lo haría?

—¡Levicito!— Di un respingo en cuanto la maldita cuatro ojos casi me grita en el oído.— ¡Mira, mira! Encontré unos deliciosos mazapanes cubiertos con chocolate.

—Qué bien por ti, el descubrimiento del año— Respondí con sarcasmo, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño, a veces Hanji me irritaba demasiado.

―¡Vamos enanín!, no seas tan gruñón, ¿tan de malas estás por qué últimamente no has tenido sexo salvaje?

—¡Cuatro ojos de mierda! Deja de divulgar mi maldita vida privada.

Fruncí el ceño, a puesto a que estaba rojo como un tomate, porque sí, eso siempre pasaba cuando me sentía demasiado enojado. En ese momento recordé que cerca de nosotros estaba Eren, me di un golpe mental, de seguro había visto y oído todo. Lo miré de reojo y en efecto, él nos miraba a Hanji y a mí atentamente, con una diminuta sonrisa llena de burla, parecía de lo más divertido con la vergonzosa situación en la que Hanji me había metido.

Lo maldije mentalmente, quién se creía, llevé mi mirada hacía él y fruncí el ceño, dándole la mirada más amenazante que tenía guardada. Me miró con curiosidad, no parecía darle miedo en absoluto, algo que desde luego me sorprendió, pero entonces... su semblante cambió por completo, borró su sonrisa y nuevamente estaba esa expresión de seriedad en su bonita cara. Apartó los ojos de mí y llevó la mirada al frente, como si estuviera ignorándome.

Perfecto, de seguro debía de estar pensando en lo patético que yo era.

—Iré a pagar— Hanji había interrumpido mis pensamientos.— Como oferta de paz pagaré tus bombones, ¿qué dices, enanín?

—No dejarás de molestarme nunca— Le aclaré, soltando un pequeño suspiro.— Pero está bien, acepto.

Sonrió ampliamente y después fue a formarse para pagar, giré el rostro a donde se suponía que estaba Eren, pero me encontré con que él ya no estaba ahí, estaba caminando hacia la salida junto con su amigo, ambos hablaban animadamente. Sentía envidia porque el ver a Eren y al otro chico con esa cercanía, con esa confianza al hablarse, me recordaba como solíamos ser Erwin y yo cuando eramos amigos, antes de que todo se complicara.

Después de eso, los días fueron transcurriendo con normalidad, Eren seguía frecuentando el parque y yo seguía dibujándolo. Había veces en donde volvía con la loca a la dulcería y entonces volvíamos a vernos, en ese tiempo pude saber de sus gustos: odiaba la cosas dulces, a diferencia de mí, que siempre me gustaron demasiado. Compraba chocolate amargo, de los panditas que yo tanto odiaba, más gomitas pero azucaradas, y a veces lo veía con los bombones con cubierta de chocolate que tanto me gustaban.

Por mi parte, había comenzado a probar cosas nuevas, chocolates de leche, los mazapanes por los que Hanji se volvía loca, las obleas de cajeta y los dulces de leche. Admitía que los dulces que vendían en ese lugar eran bastante buenos, incluso me gustaban de esas lombricitas ácidas que tenían azúcar encima y que terminan escaldando mi lengua. Había tomado el hábito de comer dulces muy seguido y todo por culpa del chico de los ojos verdes, porque sólo eran pretextos para poder verle un poco más.

Y después ya no era sólo en el parque o en la dulcería, me lo encontraba en la calle, o en el bus. Era como si alguna clase de fuerza poderosa se empeñara en juntarnos, ya ni siquiera era extraño para mí o para él. Ambos habíamos aceptado las coincidencias que nos juntaban una y otra vez, estábamos cómodos con eso.

Era viernes por la noche y como de costumbre, estaba encerrado en mi habitación, terminando de leer un libro nuevo que había comprado ese mismo día, tenía la ventana abierta, por lo que la suave brisa nocturna golpeaba mis mejillas de vez en cuando. El sonido de una notificación en mi celular me había hecho volver a la realidad, _"seguramente es un mensaje de Erwin"_ , pensé mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar el celular que estaba en la mesa de noche, a lado de mi cama.

«Loca de mierda.» **te ha enviado un mensaje.**  
 **Desbloquea para ver.**

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero enseguida desbloqueé el celular para ver qué era lo que quería.

 _Buenas noches, enanín._

 _Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante, ¿te parece bien mañana a las seis y media de la tarde en Schlosscafe?_

Recibido a las 9:10 p.m 

-Leído.

Debo admitir que pensaba decirle que no tenía ganas, pero ¿y si Erwin era eso importante de lo que quería hablar? Últimamente él estaba más serio y distante que de costumbre y para terminar de rematar, Hanji también había estado un poco rara, insinuando cosas extrañas, y si...

 _"Está bien. Espero que sea algo realmente importante, mañana en Schlosscafe a las seis y media."_

Recibido a las 9:12 p.m 

-Leído.

Tan pronto como el mensaje le había llegado, ella ya estaba preparada para responder, era como si ya supiera de antemano lo que yo respondería.

 _Sí es importante, es un asunto muy serio, Levi. No lo puedo aplazar más._

Recibido a las 9:13 p.m

-Leído.

Empezaba a sentirme ansioso, cuando Hanji se comportaba tan seria es porque algo grave estaba ocurriendo. No era normal que fuera así.

 _"Más ta vale, se puntual."_

Recibido a las 9:13 p.m

-No leído.

Bloqueé nuevamente el celular en cuanto envié ese mensaje, comenzaba a sentirme preocupado, no sabía ni siquiera qué pensar. En menos de un minuto ya había sacado toda clase de conclusiones, menos de lo que supongo que ya era bastante obvio.

* * *

 _Schlosscafe, Friburgo de Brisgovia, Alemania._

Sábado, 06:29 p.m

El cielo estaba parcialmente nublado, pero no parecía que fuera llover. Era normal que los días estuvieran nublados a finales de noviembre. Miraba por la ventana de aquella cafetería, había estado tan ansioso que terminé por llegar diez minutos antes a la cita que tenía con Hanji, pero entre más transcurría el tiempo, más nervioso e impaciente me sentía.

Miré el cuaderno de dibujos en donde Eren era todo lo que existía, era una costumbre cargarlo conmigo a todos lados, era tonto, pero me sentía seguro cuando lo tenía conmigo. Estaba teniendo un apego anormal a ese libro de dibujos y a todo lo que se refería con Eren.

—Buenas tardes, Levi. Lamento el retraso— Hanji tomó asiento frente a mí, otra vez me agarraba distraído.

—Llegas apenas un minuto tarde, me sorprende que tú seas muy puntual.— Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y miré con atención la completa seriedad grabada en su rostro.

―Bueno, odias la impuntualidad.

Levanté una ceja, mientras que Hanji se dedicaba a ver el menú decidiendo qué pediría, aunque al final sólo optó por un café con leche y dos de azúcar. Yo me estaba volviendo loco, quería saber qué era eso tan urgente de lo que quería hablarme.

—Habla ya, ¿por qué me citaste?— Le di un sorbo a mi taza de té y ella hizo lo mismo con su café.

—Sé tu secreto.— Me miró con seriedad por unos instantes, pero luego llevo su mirada al libro de dibujos que descansaba sobre la mesa.

―¿Uhm?, ¿ mi secreto?

—El chico de tus dibujos— Señaló el libro de pasta dura y sólo entonces supe a qué se refería.— No es alguien imaginario, lo sé todo.

Por largos minutos la observé con mi mejor cara de poker, aunque lo cierto es que una parte de mí estaba aterrada ante la inminente idea de que ella se lo hubiera contado a Erwin, pero como siempre, no mostré ni un poco de esa preocupación que me corría, en vez de eso sólo dije:

—Creo que eres un poco lenta, cuatro ojos— Encogí los hombros y llevé la taza de té a mis labios nuevamente, era normal, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

—Esto es serio, Levi— Por primera vez en mi vida la vi fruncir el ceño, yo seguía sin comprender cuál era su punto de echármelo en cara.— Tú... ¿estás engañando a Erwin con ese chico?

Separé la taza de mis labios y observe incrédulo a Hanji, esperando que todo esto fuera una broma. Yo jamás haría algo tan sucio como engañar a Erwin con nadie, pensaba que ella lo sabía de sobra, pero parecía ser que no y ahora además malinterpretaba las cosas.

—Tienes demasiada mierda en el cerebro, no es posible que...

Pero me había quedado a medias, ella no me dejó ni terminar.

—Pero es que entonces, ¿por qué?— Apretó los labios y luego tomó una larga bocanada de aire.― ¿Por qué no has parado de dibujarlo?, ¿por qué él viene al parque todos los días?, ¿por qué tú has venido al parque, cuando antes decías que lo odiabas? Tú comportamiento es extraño, incluso Erwin se ha dado cuenta.

—Relájate, piensas en demasiadas mierdas— Sobé mis sienes por un rato, comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza con tanta pregunta estúpida.— No estoy engañado a Erwin con nadie.

―¡Pero..!

―No puedes engañar a una persona con alguien con quien nunca has hablado, ¿verdad?― Mis ojos fueron a dar con el libro de dibujos.

—No estoy entendiendo nada.

Se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos, como si estuviera a punto de estallarle. Mordí mi labio inferior, ya era demasiado tarde para intentar disimularlo y esconderlo, además necesitaba explicarle a Hanji las cosas, antes de que armara un alboroto y Eren terminara involucrado en algo de lo que él no tenía ni idea.

—Te voy a contar la historia de los ojos que han cambiado mi vida— Volví a mirar ese libro de dibujos, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de contarle era demasiado descabellado, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja.— Eren... el nombre del chico de mis dibujos es Eren.

Hanji me miraba con atención, estaba demasiado callada, esperando con paciencia una explicación coherente de lo que sucedía.

—Lo conocí en agosto...

—¡Espera, espera, espera!, ¿estamos hablando del mismo chico de aquella vez que estábamos en la cafetería de la preparatoria María?

—Sí, de él— Suspiré, esto iría para largo, porque seguramente me preguntaría el por qué y el cómo de una historia que simplemente ocurrió y ya.— Pero yo ya lo conocía desde antes, como te digo, fue en Agosto. Ese día... estaba lloviendo, yo estaba refugiado de la lluvia debajo de un puente y ahí fue cuando lo vi por primera vez. No pensé que me lo volvería a encontrar, pero un día que fui a ese parque con Erwin, él sólo estaba ahí.

Conforme seguía contándole como habían sucedido las cosas, ella parecía relajarse en su asiento, parecía que realmente le preocupaba que yo le estuviera siendo infiel a Erwin, después de todo, ellos eran mejores y Hanji lo veía como un hermano, era natural que tuviera ese deseo de protegerle, así como yo también lo tenía. Siendo honesto, me ofendía a niveles colosales que pensara eso de mí; sin importar nada, incluso si fuera algo así como amigo del chico de ojos verdes, no engañaría a Erwin con él, sencillamente no lo engañaría con nadie. Pero también había algo de verdad en que todo esto parecía sospechoso. ¿Por qué Eren seguía frecuentando el parque?, ¿cómo podría saberlo? Tal vez detrás de esa interrogante se encontraba una respuesta tan simple como que a él le gustaba ir y ya.

—Admito que desde el primer momento en que lo vi, sentí una atracción muy fuerte por él, pero creí que él sólo sería una de esas personas guapas que ves en la calle y de las que te sientes atraído, pero que nunca más vuelves a ver— Le había contado todo a Hanji, toda la historia e incluso como me sentía respecto a Erwin y su falta de tiempo.— No fue planeado volver a verlo.

―Y si no fue planeado, ¿entonces por qué continuaste viniendo?

Me miraba con demasiada seriedad, casi me llegaba a sentir incomodo con esa faceta de Hanji que nunca había visto hasta ahora. Me quedé callado, en realidad yo tampoco sabía el por qué seguí yendo.

—Curiosidad— Tomé el libro entre mis manos y busqué un dibujo en especifico, en donde sólo había dibujado el rostro de Eren, cubriendo su nariz y labios con sus manos, resaltando una única cosa: sus ojos.— Al principio sólo era por sus ojos, sólo quería dibujarlos, mañas de artista, creo.

Pasé mi dedo índice sobre el papel, justo en donde estaban dibujados los ojos de Eren. Al principio eso era el castaño de los ojos verdes, pero, ¿y cómo le explicaba a Hanji que teníamos una conexión?, ¿qué eramos un par de extraños, pero a la vez dos personas que se conocen? Porque al menos por mi parte, conocía un montón de cosas acerca de Eren y ni siquiera tuve que preguntarle, simplemente él era demasiado transparente y yo podía ver a través suyo, más bien, era como si sólo yo pudiera ver esos pequeños detalles.

¿Cómo le explicaba a Hanji que había algo que me unía a él?, ¿cómo le dices eso a una persona que no ha vivido lo que tú estás viviendo? Ella seguía esperando paciente por lo que yo terminaría de decir, tomé una bocanada de aire y después sólo encogí los hombros.

—Y ahora sólo es costumbre dibujarlo, ir a verlo...

—No creo que sólo sea costumbre, Levi— Hizo una pequeña pausa, pero luego continuó.— Tal vez, en realidad... te guste ese chico.

¿Gustar?, si bien era cierto que Eren era atractivo hasta el punto de irritarme, también lo era que gustar o estar enamorado era una palabra muy grande. Muchas veces lo había considerado, pero después llegaba a la conclusión de que todo era por su belleza física que me sentía atraído. Pero tampoco podía negar que había algo más fuerte que la simple atracción.

—No armes un alboroto por esto— Le di el último trago a mi té y lo saboreé por algunos segundos en mi boca.— Sólo somos dos desconocidos, no importa la cantidad de veces que lo dibuje, no tengo intenciones de hablar con él, aún si me gustara, no le hablaría. No quiero arruinar la imagen que ya tengo de él.

—Ese es el problema, lo estás idealizando mucho y terminarás por enamorarte de eso— Estiró los brazos en el aire, soltando un suspiro escandaloso.— Aún así, te guardaré el secreto, enano. No le diré a Erwin sobre esta charla, sobre los dibujos o sobre Eren.

—Gracias.

—Pero pienso que deberías acercarte y averiguar si es tan maravilloso como piensas, es mejor que lo hagas ahora, antes de que tu obsesión termine en algo más fuerte— Iba a decir algo, pero ella continuó .— También estaría bien que hablaras con Erwin de eso que te tiene mal, digo, son pareja, podrían encontrar una solución juntos.

—Agradezco tus consejos que todos modos no voy a seguir.

Puse los ojos en blanco y ella soltó una pequeña risita.

―Sabía que dirías algo así enanín.

* * *

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	7. Broken promise

**Broken promise**

 _Friburgo de Brisgovia, Alemania._

Él tenía esas cejas, ni tan gruesas, ni tan delgadas, eran justo lo necesario. Le daban una apariencia de ser un hombre a pesar de que aún tenía facciones un tanto infantiles e inmaduras. Sus cejas eran café, de un café profundo como su cabello, eran espesas y se curvaban o se arrugaban cuando él fruncía el ceño, cuando parecía estar sorprendido por algo; incluso cuando sonreía, sus cejas se curvaban hacia arriba.

Él tenía esos labios, ni tan rojos, ni tan delgados. Eran carnosos, a simple vista deseables y cuando él pasaba la punta de su lengua por encima de ellos para remojarlos un poco, y después soltaba una de sus tantas sonrisas de un millón, juro que sentía como el cuerpo entero me vibraba; pero al muy maldito no le bastaba con eso, ¡no!, porque justo cuando sonreía mostrando esa hilera de dientes perfectamente cuidados, venían dos simpáticos hoyuelos a cada lado de su boca.

Su cabello, maldición, era una revoltosa combinación de rebeldía absoluta y fascinación; es decir, cuando el caminaba y el viento golpeaba su rostro, su cabello era el que bailaba con el aire en una suave danza y cuando eso sucedía, los dos mechones que cubrían su frente y caían a cada extremo de sus ojos, se revelaban y se alzaban mostrando la parte oculta del rostro de Eren. Pero él era tan despistado que supongo que jamás se daba cuenta que, cuando el viento revolvía ese cabello castaño y lo despeinaba aún más, se veía tan malditamente bien, le sentaba demasiado bien ser un desastre.

Y él tenía esos malditos ojos verdes, grandes, expresivos y tenían ese brillo singular de curiosidad que eternamente los coronaban. Sus largas y tupidas pestañas se abrían una y otra vez, como los perfectos telones en una magnifica y sublime obra de teatro que mostraban bosques verdes, profundos e interminables.

Abracé más mis piernas contra mi pecho y escondí la mitad de mi rostro entre el hueco de mis piernas y mis brazos, miré con atención su andar. Caminaba tan despreocupado y relajado, a pesar de tener un montón de personas rodeándolo, se sentó en la misma banca de siempre en medio de dos chicas. Una rubia bastante bonita, vestía un poco más estilizada que las otras cuatro chicas del grupo. Llevaba un holgado suéter negro que le llegaba a mitad de sus muslos, debajo de aquel suéter se escondía una ligera blusa blanca con un estampado negro de alguna frase cliché en inglés, ella era la única en todo el grupo que no llevaba los característicos jeans, más bien, a sus piernas se ceñían unos leggins de cuero. Y podría jurar que era incluso más enana que yo, si no fuera por esos botines negros con tacón de aguja que llevaba puestos.

A su derecha se sentó la pelinegra que siempre venía con él, ella llevaba puesta una sudadera que de la mitad para arriba era negra y de la otra mitad para abajo era gris, unos jeans negros muy ajustados y un par de botas negras de charol, lo normal en ella.

En el lugar que sobraba a la derecha de la chica rubia, se sentó otro de los rubios del grupo: el mejor amigo de Eren. Él vestía un poco diferente a los demás, pues sus pantalones de mezclilla eran de un color gris muy claro, le quedaban ligeramente holgados de las piernas. Por último, estaba esa sudadera de un azul muy llamativo que decía a gritos "¡mírame!", se distinguía de los demás del grupo, quienes vestían con ropas oscuras y discretas.

Al lado izquierdo de la chica de cabellos negros, se sentó el tipo que ubicaba por la pelea que tuvo con Eren ese día en la cafetería, John, James... o ¿era Jean? Su nombre no me importaba realmente.

Los demás se tuvieron que ver con la triste situación de sentarse sobre el césped, pero no parecía molestarles. Todos ellos parecían muy felices, bromeando y riendo entre ellos. Era similar a los idiotas con los que yo estaba, con la única diferencia de que yo raramente bromeaba, reía o era el centro de atención con ellos. Eran diferentes las cosas, porque en mi grupo el centro de atención siempre era Erwin, pero allá, con ellos, el centro de atención era Eren.

Parecía ser que él era el pegamento que los mantenía unidos, no era algo que me extrañara, el chico de los ojos verdes parecía tener un don especial de atraer a las personas, de que las personas se fijaran en él, de que quisieran acercarse y hablarle. Él ni siquiera lo intentaba, pero sucedía, cuando caminaba mucha gente se giraba a verlo, o incluso detenía su andar.

Pasaba también muy seguido con Erwin.

Pero claro que no era como con Eren, la gente que usualmente se giraba a verlo, era porque Erwin tenía una presencia que se imponía ante los demás, la mayoría del tiempo tenía esa mirada fría, que muchas veces helaba hasta la médula. Su caminar era seguro y firme, como si estuviera desafiando a la vida misma y él nunca, pero nunca nunca nunca dejaba que el viento le desordenara ni el más mínimo cabello rubio de su cabeza, porque hasta para eso es disciplinado.

Y Eren... bueno, Eren no tenía una presencia que se imponía ante los demás, él solamente se insinuaba de forma inconsciente y la gente acudía inmediatamente a ese llamado. La mayoría del tiempo tenía esas miradas sugestivas, tan cálidas y llenas de vida, que provocaban querer ser el dueño de alguna de ellas. Su andar no era seguro, ni firme como el de Erwin, él daba pasos pequeños y muchas veces titubeaba al hacerlo, pero eso lo hacía verse más humano, menos irreal. Y él siempre, pero siempre dejaba que el viento jugara a despeinar sus cabellos cafés, porque hasta eso le parecía algo divertido.

Las risas de sus amigos se hacían cada vez más ruidosas y lograban mezclarse con las risas de Hanji en mis oídos, quien reía quien sabe porque cosa, no me importaba, mi atención estaba enfocada únicamente en el grupo que estaba al otro lado, Eren y el otro chico a quien antes había llamado "cara de caballo" volvían a ser los protagonistas de una nueva disputa, los demás reían por los insultos bobos que seguramente se lanzaban esos dos.

En medio de todo ese caos de risas, insultos y uno que otro ceño fruncido, él me miró. Clavando ese precioso par de ojos en mí, no pude ni siquiera resistirme a esos dos profundos pozos de aguas cristalinas, me tenían sometido y eso lograba irritarme a niveles peligrosos.

Nuestro contacto visual no duro más allá de diez segundos, porque la chica rubia que estaba sentada a su derecha enseguida comenzó a llamarlo y tironear de su sudadera negra con estampado de Batman en el centro. Me sentí un poco irritado cuando apartó su mirada de mí y le dio toda su atención a aquella chica, regalándole una sonrisa de disculpa en el proceso, puse los ojos en blanco y arrugue la nariz, el molesto aironazo frío de diciembre comenzaba a congelarme esa parte de mi rostro.

—Parece que te están robando a tu preciado amante, Levicín.— Canturreó de pronto la loca de Hanji muy cerca de mi oído, sentándose muy cerca de mí e invadiendo mi espacio personal vital.

—No digas tonterías, él no es mi amante, te aseguro que ni mi nombre ha de saber.— Encogí los hombros y volví a arrugar la nariz, tenía la sensación de que de un momento a otro se me caería a causa del frío.

—¡Oh! ¡Te aseguro que él lo sabe! Me he encargado de que no lo olvide.

Me mostró una enorme sonrisa, pareciendo satisfecha. Entonces fue cuando recordé todas las veces que lo encontrábamos en la dulcería, o incluso mientras caminábamos por la calle y él se nos cruzaba, Hanji comenzaba a decir mi nombre en voz alta, bueno... no exactamente mi nombre, sino todos y cada uno de sus ridículos apodos: " _enanín_ " ," _Levicito",_ " _Ravioli_ " y el más reciente:" _Levicin_ ". Me encogí mucho más en mi lugar, sintiéndome completamente ridiculizado y apenado con todos esos estúpidos sobrenombres de mierda. Con la voz un tanto atropellada logré decirle:

—No, lo único que has hecho es avergonzarme.

—¡Eso es cierto!— Volvió a sonreír llena de sorna y orgullo, y yo pensé seriamente en que si no fuera chica, ya le hubiera tumbado de un puñetazo esa sonrisita asquerosa.— No me digas que te afecta lo que él podría llegar a pensar de ti— Ladeó el rostro y me miró con intriga durante algunos segundos, antes de que volviera a abrir su boca.— ¡Pero tú eres Levi Ackerman! Alías _"me vale un montón de estiércol podrido lo que los demás puedan pensar de mí"._

—Exacto, soy Levi Ackerman, alías "me vale un montón de mierda podrida lo que los demás puedan pensar de mí"— Imite la aguda y chillona voz que uso para decirme eso y ella soltó una risita.— Por lo tanto, tampoco me importa lo que ese chiquillo de preparatoria pueda pensar de mí.

Lo cierto era que en realidad sí me sentía avergonzado y con ganas de matar a esa loca, por eso, en el fondo de mi corazón rogaba porque Eren pensara un poco como yo y a la única que viera como retrasada fuera a Hanji y no a mí, desafortunadamente era Eren de quien estábamos hablando, seguramente a él también le daban gracia todos esos sobrenombres con los que Hanji me llamaba.

Contarle acerca de Eren no había sido tan buena idea, porque ahora no paraba de molestarme, incluso yo podría llegar a pensar que ponía incomodo al mismo Eren. Siempre, cada vez que él pasaba cerca de nosotros, ella comenzaba a gritar esos apodos de niñita de primaria, o comenzaba a codearme en las costillas. Incluso una que otra vez llegó a decir en voz alta " _¡Mira Levicito, ahí va_ _el dueño de tus pajas!"_ y luego soltaba una risa desquiciada, mientras la gente se giraba a verme con reproche. Muchas veces Eren volteó al escucharla y por segundos me aterraba pensar en que pudo darse cuenta de que Hanji se refería a él, pero enseguida desechaba la idea cuando él llevaba sus ojos verdes hacia otro lado, ignorando completamente a ambos.

Qué bueno que era demasiado distraído, o quizá demasiado idiota.

Pero por otra parte, me aliviaba mucho el haberle contado este pequeño secreto, porque se eliminaba una causa de estrés en mi larguísima lista de cosas que me estresaban. Además de que aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, le tenía mucha confianza de que guardaría el secreto y hasta ahora había cumplido con esa parte, incluso cuando Erwin estaba cerca se reprimía en hacerme burla, o en hacer algún comentario referente con el crush que según ella, yo sentía por Eren. Después de todo, la loca de mierda, podía ser una loca, desquiciada, enferma, etc, pero era la persona más confiable que existía en el mundo. Y sabía que ella también le guardaba muchos secretos a Erwin que nunca me contaría a mí, ni siquiera por error.

Cuando me di cuenta de eso y lo hice muy rápido, la envidia y los celos me calaron muy hondo, podría decir que hubo un tiempo en el que realmente no soportaba a Hanji por eso. Ella siempre ha sabido más cosas de Erwin de las que yo algún día podría saber.

Y eso me enojaba mucho, porque yo prácticamente era un libro abierto para Erwin, no había ni una sola cosa que él no supiera acerca de mí, yo en cambio, sabía sólo lo que _necesitaba saber._ Pero ahora era diferente, ya no guardaba ningún tipo de rencor contra Hanji y descubrí que tener uno que otro secreto era algo muy bueno.

—¡Hey, Levs!

—¿Qué?—Giré mi rostro hacía la loca de mierda y fruncí el entrecejo, ¿Levs?, ¿en serio? Ésta mujer necesitaba ayuda urgente, pensé que con gusto le pagaría el psiquiátrico.

—¡Mira, mira, mira!

Señaló hacia el grupo de Eren y en cuanto mi mirada fue a dar a ese lugar, mi entrecejo se frunció aún más, la chica rubia que estaba sentada a la derecha de Eren, tenía un dedo índice sobre su pecho, daba pequeños golpecitos en él con aquel dedo y le miraba de forma retadora, pero lo que me hizo sentirme más irritado es que el idiota de Eren le sonreía de forma ladina, poniendo toda su atención en lo que ella le decía.

Levanté una ceja cuando los demás de su grupo de amigos estallaron en risas, entonces Eren le ofreció su mejilla derecha a la chica rubia que no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse a su rostro, no tardó en plantar un beso en ella y después apretujar las mejillas del chico entre sus delgados dedos. Los aplausos por parte de sus amigos no tardaron en aparecer, seguido de una especie de porra en la que aclamaban a una tal Annie.

Un pequeño tic apareció en mi ojo derecho después de apreciar tal escena, bufé consternado y me crucé de piernas y de brazos, poniendo los ojos en blanco, sintiendo una pequeña molestia y un ligero vértigo en todo mi ser.

—¡Uy, uy! Parece que alguien está celosito— Canturreo Hanji en mi oído, mientras que me daba un fuerte abrazo.— Te están quitando a tu hombre.

—Cállate— Enseguida me liberé de su molesto abrazo y le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo, del cual se quejó entre chillidos de dolor.— No me hagas reír, de ningún modo podría sentir celos, ¿por qué lo haría?

—Pues porque una chica linda lo bes...

—¡Él es feo!— Repuse de inmediato, antes de que continuara sacando conclusiones descabelladas.— Tiene ojos saltones y siempre esta despeinado, ¿qué hay de atractivo en ello?

Resoplé con fuerza y puse los ojos en blanco, ni siquiera entendía porque me sentía tan molesto y enfermo con lo que acababa de pasar en mis propias narices, ¡era un jodido beso en la mejilla! No era como si eso los fuera a unir de por vida, además, ¿a mí qué diablos me importaba?

—¿Pero qué es eso que escucho?— La cuatro ojos se acerco un poco más a mí, parando su oreja y haciéndose la pensativa por varios segundos.— Mi radar está detectando a... ¡un enano ardido porque siente que le quitan a su hombre!

Dejó que de lo más profundo de su garganta se escapara una carcajada histérica, yo comencé a contar hasta mil, no le veía la maldita gracia y entre dientes refunfuñé:

—Eres una completa idiota.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo, sabes que sólo bromeo— Se acomodó los lentes y después me miró fijamente, con una pequeña sonrisita.— Después de todo, tú estás muy enamorado de Erwin, ¿verdad?

Me palmeó la espalda un par de veces y después se levantó para ir a sentarse a un lado de Mike, quien recién había llegado al lugar de encuentro en donde todos desperdiciábamos nuestras tardes, parpadeé varias veces, la afirmación me había caído muy pesada y no sabía por qué. Tampoco entendí porqué no fui capaz de responder al instante, de hecho había titubeado al pensar la respuesta. Antes ni siquiera hubiera dudado en dejar en claro mis sentimientos por Erwin y ahora esto...

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, como si en ella tuviera diminutos bichitos y yo intentara deshacerme de ellos, sólo que los pequeños bichitos no eran pequeños, ni bichitos. Eran grandes dudas que comenzaban a martillar mi cabeza de forma inquietante. _No, no, no podía ser eso_. Me repetí una y mil veces que yo estaba enamorado de Erwin, como la primera vez.

 _Nadie podrá acabar con eso, nadie podrá alejar estos sentimientos._

Una suave carcajada irrumpió en mis pensamientos obsesivos, cuando levanté la mirada me topé con la delgada figura de Eren, quien reía alegremente mientras caminaba hacia a mí, seguido de todos sus amigos, el viento despeinaba su ya de por si alborotado cabello. Tenía enfocada mi mirada en él, cuando paso justo en frente de donde yo estaba, llevó sus verdes orbes a mí. La enorme sonrisa que tenía hace sólo unos segundos, fue desapareciendo lentamente con el correr de los segundos, pero sus ojos contaban una historia muy diferente, pues ellos brillaban, como si me estuvieran sonriendo.

Cuando estuve a nada de descifrar el mensaje oculto, el chico con el que siempre peleaba, apareció de alguna parte y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, eso provocó que Eren apartará la mirada de mí y la condujera a ese chico que le abrazaba con demasiadas confiancitas.

—¡E-ren-cín!— Soltó en un canturreo bastante molesto,vi a Eren rodar los ojos. Ahora que los veía mejor, el chico de los ojos verdes era más bajito que el otro chico, lo cuál me causó cierta gracia.— Sé un buen chico y pasame la tarea de álgebra, ¿sí?

—No me toques, me das asco— Enseguida Eren se soltó del agarre del otro chico, yo me sorprendí un poco por la forma tan ruda con la que le había hablado—. Y no.

—¡Qué te den, bastardo suicida!— Gritó cuando Eren se alejó del grupo, con un rostro de molestia. Enseguida el rubio, la azabache y la otra rubia caminaron detrás de él a toda prisa.

—Deberías darle tú, Jean.— Bromeó el otro rubio del grupo, quien se acercó al tal Jean, era alto pero no demasiado y le podría dar competencia a Erwin con el asunto de los músculos y eso.

—Lo haría, pero no se deja, con eso le bajaría los humitos de chico popular— Cruzó los brazos pareciendo molesto, yo enarque una ceja sintiéndome irritado por tal comentario.

El rubio fornido que caminaba a su lado, soltó una carcajada.

—Jean, ¿tú realmente le tienes ganas a Eren?— Volvió a reír y enseguida el otro chico negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

—¡No fue lo que quise decir!

Entre risas y reclamos se fueron alejando de donde yo me encontraba. Todo eso había sucedido en sólo segundos, en lo que ellos pasaban caminando en frente de mí. Miré de reojo a Hanji y a los demás de mi grupo de amigos, ellos seguían hablando y riendo entre ellos, parecía ser que yo fui el único que presenció la escena de un momento atrás. Mis ojos de inmediato fueron a dar con la salida del parque, en donde Eren esperaba a que los otros se reunieran con él.

Disimule una sonrisa cuando al verlo, él ya me estaba mirando a mí. _"Hasta mañana, Eren"_ , pensé cuando él me dedicó una última mirada, para después desaparecer de mi campo de visión. Suspiré y me puse de pie, tomando el bolso que Kenny me había regalado en la navidad del año pasado. Yo también debía irme ya, tenía algunos trabajos de la escuela que terminar.

* * *

Como cualquier otra tarde normal, me encontraba en ese mugriento parque, sentado un tanto alejado de los demás. Mi mano comenzaba a trazar delgadas lineas por la hoja del libro de dibujos. Está vez no estaba dibujando a Eren, era más bien como un paisaje abstracto y el único color que imperaba era el verde, en sus distintas tonalidades; desde un verde muy claro, hasta un verde un poco más oscuro. Estaba demasiado concentrado, dándole color al dibujo, pero también procurando que los verdes claros y los verdes oscuros se mezclaran bien, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía que no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

—¡Wow! Qué bonito.

Ya había notado la parecencia de alguien, pero no le tomé mucha importancia. Antes de dirigirle la mirada, terminé de darle color a uno de los pinos que yo mismo había dibujado, pero había algo en esa voz... me resultaba tan asquerosamente conocida, pero, ¿de donde?, fue entonces cuando levanté mi mirada y me tope con un par de ojos verdes, quienes me miraban con curiosidad.

Después esos labios y ese cabello despeinado, que se veía un poco menos oscuro gracias a la luz del sol que lo iluminaba. La persona que estaba inclinada frente a mí, fisgoneando en mi dibujo, era _Eren_.

—Gracias— Respondí como si fuera lo más natural, por alguna extraña razón no me sentía sorprendido ante su repentino acercamiento, es más, siempre lo estuve esperando.—¿Se te ofrece algo o..?

—¡Ah!, ¡no, no, no!— Se enderezó, recuperando su postura recta y dejándome ver lo alto que era. Metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans rasgados.— Sólo vine a saludar, pero no pude evitar ver el dibujo.

—¿A saludar?— Levanté una ceja y miré con detalle cada expresión de total despreocupación que llevaba plasmada en su bonito rostro.

—Te veo mucho por acá— Encogió los hombros y después me sonrió amablemente, permitiéndome ver ese par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas.— Sólo quería conocerte.

—Pero ya nos conocíamos, ¿o no, _extraño_?— Levanté una ceja y le dedique una mirada sugestiva y una sonrisa ladeada.

—Eso creo, _querido desconocido_ — Dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y en el proceso arrugo la nariz.— De cualquier forma, gusto en conocerte de nuevo... uhm...

—Levi, puedes llamarme Levi.

—¡Levi! Mucho gusto en conocerte de nuevo, Levi— Entonces una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus labios tras decir aquellas palabras, mostraba una sinceridad única y transparente, sin dobles intenciones, sin hipocresía.— Mi nombre es Eren.

" _Lo he sabido siempre",_ pensé.

—Eren... nada mal.

Cerré el libro de dibujos y lo guardé en mi bolso de siempre, me puse de pie y me fui acercando poco a poco a Eren. Finalmente me planté ante él y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, estaba inspeccionándolo bien, de pies a cabeza, hasta la última y rizada pestaña de sus ojos. Eren realmente era tan guapo como siempre creí. Estiré mi brazo hasta que mi mano dio con su mejilla izquierda, pase mis dedos por ella; no supe exactamente en que momento había llegado a esto, no sabía por qué no podía detenerme y cada vez sentía que la distancia en nuestros rostros se reducía, baje mi mirada a esos labios entreabiertos, se veían tan apetecibles, tan suaves, ¿sí serían tan suaves como los imaginaba?, ¿estaba bien si lo comprobaba?

— _Levi, oye..._

Sus labios se movían y su voz se hizo presente en mis oídos, aún así mis ojos no se despegaron de esos rosados labios.

— _Levi.._.

Ah... su voz se hacía cada vez más cálida, más cariñosa, más cercana a mí y ese perfume... por alguna razón me parecía bastante familiar.

— _Levi, amor mío._

Ah, maldición, se escucha tan bien cuando lo dices tú, _Eren._

Me mordí el labio inferior, sintiendo como los labios me ardían y pedían a gritos los labios de Eren. Me picaban con cada segundo que pasaba, fue por eso que de un instante a otro acerqué con ansias mi rostro al de el castaño y rocé con la punta de mi lengua esos benditos labios, estaba listo para probarlos, listo para someterlos a mis propios deseos egoístas.

 _"¡Levi!"_

Un fuerte apretón en mi hombro derecho me hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, la luz del sol matutino golpeó mi rostro, haciendo que me deslumbrará por algunos segundos cuando desperté por completo; _"las cortinas están abiertas",_ me vino a la mente en cuanto las vi completamente abiertas. Yo nunca las dejaba abiertas por la noche.

—Por fin despiertas, eh.— Llevé mi ojerosa mirada al lugar de donde venía esa profunda voz, un rubio de ojos azules me ofrecía una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Erwin?— Fruncí el ceño, sintiéndome completamente desorientado, ¿qué diablos hacía Erwin aquí?, ¿a estás horas de la mañana?— ¿Qué haces... aquí?

—¿Te sorprende?— Amplió un poco más su sonrisa y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, para después depositar un casto beso sobre ellas.

—Ajá... ¿Dónde está ma..?

—Tu mamá se fue hace como veinte minutos, justo cuando yo llegué, me dijo que estabas dormido— Acarició mi mejilla con su dedo índice e inmediatamente un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.— A veces me da la impresión de que no le agrado.

—No, no le agradas en lo absoluto— Admití restándole importancia al asunto, estaba seguro de que él lo tenía muy presente, Erwin sólo se limitó a soltar una carcajada.— ¿Por qué no me despertaste cuando llegaste?

—Porque te observaba dormir— Acercó su rostro y me robó un beso rápido —Incluso cuando duermes tienes el ceño fruncido ¿Sabías?— Susurró sobre mis labios y volvió a besarlos.— Aunque después parecía que estabas teniendo un agradable sueño, incluso dejaste de fruncirlo.

¿Un agradable... sueño? La mayoría del tiempo sólo tenía pesadillas, o sueños tan, pero tan raros que al despertar ya ni siquiera los recordaba. En ese mismo instante en el que intentaba recordar qué era lo que estaba soñando, fue que el sonriente rostro de Eren se hizo presente en mi cabeza. De pronto sentí los labios secos y mi lengua comenzó a picar, respingué al recordar ese suave tacto de mi lengua con los labios de Eren... maldición.

Ahora entendía que el perfume tan masculino que percibí entre sueños no era otro que el de Erwin.

—A puesto a que soñabas conmigo— Sonrió ampliamente y yo no pude sentirme más culpable.— Me pregunto... ¿Qué clase de cosas sucias soñabas?

—Dios, Erwin—Le arrojé el edredón azul pastel casi en la cara y me puse de pie, estirando en el proceso los brazos de manera un tanto perezosa.— No estaba teniendo ningún sueño sucio, no soy tú.

—No me da vergüenza admitir que he tenido un par de sueños sucios, en donde eres completamente sumiso ante mí, pidiendo por más.

La caliente sangre roja no tardó en hacerse presente en todo mi rostro, podía incluso decir que salía vapor de mis orejas, este cabrón. Fruncí el ceño en clara molestia y afilé la mirada, él pareció estremecerse ante ese gesto poco amigable.

—Pues tendrás que seguir soñando, porque nunca diría algo como: "dame más"— Puse los ojos en blanco y él sólo río con nerviosismo.— Como sea, iré a ducharme, ¿por qué no ves si hay algo decente para desayunar?

—Está bien, pero... —Se puso de pie y de dos zancadas llegó hasta mí, besando una de mis mejillas.—Pero ya no estés molesto, sólo... una pequeña fantasía no mata a nadie.

—Sí, como sea— Alcancé sus labios y los besé con suavidad.— No estoy molesto, ¿ves?

Me sonrío, pareciendo más tranquilo y asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza, después de eso, yo me metí a darme un duchazo rápido, para cuando terminé de bañarme y arreglarme frente al espejo, un fuerte olor a comida se colo por mis fosas nasales.

Salí de mi habitación y atravesé el angosto y corto pasillo de aquel departamento, al llegar al comedor, Erwin sacaba varias bolsas con comida, que seguramente compró en algún restaurante, hablaba por teléfono con una diminuta sonrisa, no le tomé importancia y me dirigí hasta la cocina, para llevar platos, vasos, cubiertos y servilletas de papel, cuando regresé él ya había cortado la llamada.

—Al final salí a comprar comida ya hecha, en tu nevera sólo hay leche de soya y una zanahoria.

—Está bien, a veces a mi mamá no le da tiempo de comprar despensa.— Encogí los hombros y continué con mi tarea de sacar la comida de las bolsas de plástico.

Nadie pronunció palabra alguna después de eso, seguíamos sacando la comida empaquetada y sirviéndola en los platos, en un sepulcral silencio que de un momento a otro comenzó a ser incomodo para mí, ¿desde cuándo me incomodaban los silencios entre Erwin y yo? Antes eran simplemente cómodos, pero ahora...

—¿Qué tiene eso de allá?— Hablé señalando una especie de caja de cartón que estaba en la orilla de la mesa, quería cortar ese incomodo ambiente que me estaba asfixiando.

—¡Oh! Es el postre, son hotcakes, mira— Estiró el brazo y me entregó la caja de cartón, luego sacó de una bolsa un pequeño frasco con mermelada de fresa, mi ceño se arrugó aún más.— Pensé en que podríamos untarle la mermelada a los hotca...

—Erwin.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿a qué viene esa mirada?— Su semblante cambió a uno serio, sin embargo sus ojos expresaban absoluta confusión, eso sólo hizo acrecentar mi enojo.

—Odio los hotcakes— Dejé sobre la mesa lo que estaba sosteniendo y con un dedo acusatorio señalé el frasquito con mermelada que Erwin sostenía.— Y soy alérgico a las fresas.

—¿De verdad?, no tenía idea— Se rascó la nuca y yo sentí como si me hubieran abofeteado, no, peor que eso y de hecho hubiera preferido la bofetada.— Nunca lo mencionaste.

—Erwin, te lo dije muchas veces, en diferentes ocasiones.

—Yo... no lo recuerdo...— Frunció el ceño y pareció concentrarse en algo por algunos segundos, abrió los ojos como si hubiera recordado algo, o aún peor, como si hubiera confundido algo.— Ya recordé, disculpame.

—No importa.

Ambos nos quedamos en un silencio aún peor, ni siquiera pronunciamos palabra mientras comíamos, nada, sólo un silencio denso. Cada quien estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Sabía que me había enojado por una estupidez, porque cualquiera podría haber olvidado algo así, ¿verdad?, aunque lo cierto era que yo nunca olvidaría todas las cosas que él odiaba y le gustaban, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien... hace un tiempo que venía notando que él tenía gustos diferentes, las cosas cambiaban, la gente lo hacía, eso lo incluía en la lista.

Y tan importunadamente —como siempre—, Eren rondó en mis pensamientos, no podía evitar cuestionarme si él también cambiaría, o había cambiado. No quería que lo hiciera, quería que se quedara tal y como hasta ahora, que nunca dejara ese habito por aparecerse en el parque, ni muchos menos que dejara de mirarme como lo hacía.

Me sentí frustrado, ¿Eren qué tenía que ver en esto?, parecía que últimamente sólo era sobre Eren.

 _Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren ¡Maldita sea, Eren! ¡Que te den!_

Fruncí los labios, intentando contener un suspiro cargado de frustración. Quería borrar del mapa a ese chico de miradas tímidas, pero al mismo tiempo quería acercarme a él, hablar con él, estar con él y todo esto comenzaba a hacerme sentir enfermo, por tantas ideas contradictorias pululando en mi cabeza.

* * *

Miré detalladamente la forma en como los labios de Eren se movían cada vez que hablaba. Con ese acto tan inocente, tan común, estaba logrando provocarme, que ganas me daban de ir hasta allá y estampar mis labios contra los suyos, a ver si con eso se callaba de una buena vez.

Desde aquella vez que soñé que estaba a punto de besarlo, los sueños acerca de Eren se hacían más comunes y en uno que otro llegué a consumar mi acto de profanar sus carnosos labios hasta hacerlos rojos por la desesperada fricción de los míos contra los suyos. Y cada día crecía más la ansiedad por besarlos realmente. Era por eso que cada vez que estaba a solas con Erwin, desquitaba ese deseo, mis labios ardían y los labios de Erwin era como agua en esos momentos, sin embargo _Erwin_ no era _Eren._

La primera vez que ese pensamiento hizo eco en mi cabeza, me horroricé, claro que Erwin no era Eren. Era mi novio y estaba mal que pensara de esa forma, pero con el paso del tiempo esa idea se hizo más fuerte en mi cabeza y mi parte racional terminó por hacer un trato con mi parte no tan racional, en donde la racional me decía a gritos que Erwin no era Eren, pero la irracional me calmaba diciendo que sólo estaba pasando por una fase de curiosidad en querer probar cosas nuevas. Y con eso en mente me permití a mí mismo seguir fantaseando con los besos de Eren.

Al fin y al cabo sólo era mera curiosidad, se terminaría yendo en algunos días, así debía ser.

—¿Y qué harás cuando salgas de la universidad?— Esa era la voz de Mike, quien había interrumpido mis pensamientos, Erwin se volvió el centro de atención con esa pregunta.

—Tengo planeado trabajar aquí por un tiempo y después quizá irme al extranjero...— Erwin encogió los hombros y yo lo miré de reojo, ¿estaba hablando de..?

—¿En serio?, ¿a dónde piensas irte?— Esta vez era Hanji la que hizo la pregunta y el rubio sonrío ligeramente.

—Quiero regresarme a América— Respondió, sin ningún titubeo, sin dudarlo siquiera y yo sentí un nudo en la garganta, ¿cuándo habían cambiado los planes que teníamos?— Después de todo, yo nací allá.

Hanji pareció incomoda y también sorprendida, le había contado que Erwiny yo llevábamos demasiado tiempo planeando vivir en mi país natal, Francia, cuando él terminara la universidad. Pero ahora veía que los planes habían cambiado. Sentí una dolorosa opresión en el pecho, realmente me estaba dejando atrás, con todas mis fuerzas controlé las lágrimas que querían salir. Apreté fuertemente los labios para que de ellos no saliera ningún reproche, ningún reclamo.

En el fondo sabía que el plan de irnos a Francia era egoísta, lo sabía, porque ese era mi sueño, joder. También sabía que Erwin eventualmente querría algo distinto, sólo era que... él lo había prometido. Otra promesa rota, pero esta vez no sólo había roto una simple promesa, también, en el proceso había pisoteado mi corazón.

La cuatro ojos me palmeo la espalda y me dedicó una mirada llena de comprensión cuando el rubio volvió a distraerse lo suficiente hablando con Mike. Negué con la cabeza ante esa mirada, mierda, lo menos que quería dar era lastima y menos cuando Erwin ni siquiera parecía notar que había hecho algo realmente malo.

Sin saberlo, ese sería el primer problema de tantos que se vendrían.

* * *

 _Alemania,Konvikt strasse, apartamento N° 45, piso 6._

 _Sábado, 7:35 p.m_

Terminé de darle forma al dibujo de la guitarra que el chico de los ojos verdes sostenía. Ese día había venido al parque sólo con el rubio de grandes ojos azules, estuvieron como dos horas tocando la guitarra, Eren en sus desesperados intentos de enseñarle a su amigo y el pequeño rubio en sus vanos esfuerzos de hacerlo correctamente. Ese día Eren llevaba una bufanda gris colgada en el cuello, producto del frío de diciembre, el mes recién comenzaba y ya toda la gente estaba loca por navidad, incluso en algunos lugares ya habían adornado.

Solté un sonoro suspiro al mismo tiempo que le agregaba los últimos detalles a mi dibujo, esta vez sólo lo había dibujado a _él_ , sosteniendo con maestría la guitarra mientras que esos ojos verdes parecían concentrados en ella y sus largos dedos en tocar hábilmente las cuerdas de aquel instrumento.

Miré por el amplio ventanal de mi habitación, el sol apenas se estaba ocultando y el cielo estaba teñido de un hermoso lila pastel, el viento empujaba a las nubes y ellas adoptaban las formas más caprichosas que alguien podía imaginar. Las brillantes luces de los edificios comenzaban a hacerse visibles y alguna que otra casa se daba el lujo de encender sus lucesitas navideñas.

Con el paso del tiempo, vi el vidrio de aquel enorme ventanal empañarse, ahora las luces se veían distorsionadas, formando pequeñas figurillas graciosas, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos del frío en mi cuerpo. A pesar de eso, no me moví, me quedé muy quieto en mi lugar, llevando nuevamente los ojos al dibujo del atractivo chico de cabello despeinado, _¿qué estará haciendo Eren?_

Llevé mis dedos, recorriendo con la punta de ellos todo el dibujo, de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, me quedé perdido en lo que se reflejaba en ese pedazo de papel. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero ahora parecía demasiado obvio ante mis ojos: la sonrisa de Eren parecía forzada, era extraño porque cuando lo observé no lo había notado, " _no eres el único que tiene que fingir",_ le susurré al dibujo. Otra cosa que teníamos en común el extraño y yo.

Un suave toque en la puerta de madera me hizo salir de mi transé, enseguida cerré el libro de dibujos y lo guardé en un cajón.

—¿Qué pasa mamá?

—Vino Hanji a verte— Se hizo una larga pausa, en donde nadie dijo nada, pero justo cuando iba a hablar mi mamá lo hizo antes.— ¿Le digo que pase o la vas a atender en la sala?

—Está bien, mamá— Me levanté de la silla y abrí la puerta, encontrándome con la figura pequeña de mi mamá.— ¿Puedes decirle que venga, por favor?

—Claro bebé— Me dedicó una cálida sonrisa y dio un par de pasos, luego se giró y me miró con severidad.— Y ponte un suéter, Levi. Puedes pescar un resfriado.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas.

Esperé pacientemente en el marco de la puerta, escuchaba como mamá le hacía unas preguntas triviales a Hanji y ella respondía a todas ellas con entusiasmo, pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos, antes de que apareciera con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenas tardes, Levicín— Puse los ojos en blanco y me hice a un lado, indicándole que podía entrar, justo después de que ella entró yo cerré la puerta y me crucé de brazos.— ¿Cómo estás, pequeño?

—Algo aburrido... y sorprendido, no esperaba tu visita— Le indiqué que tomara asiento en la silla donde antes estaba sentado yo, ella así lo hizo.

—Lo sé, ¡casi olvido como llegar!

—¿Qué pasa Hanji? No es normal que vengas hasta mi casa, porque eso sólo puede significar problemas.— Tomé asiento en la acolchonada cama y crucé mis piernas.

—Nada en realidad... estaba preocupada por ti.

—¿Eren?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y yo fruncí el ceño, el noventa por ciento de mis problemas era Eren, no, en realidad no, pero quería culparlo a él en vez de...

—Erwin— Mordió su labio inferior, yo ya tenía una buena idea de a donde iba todo esto.— Ya sabes, por lo que sucedió con el asunto de Ámeri...

—Lo sabía— Sonreí de lado y miré fijamente a Hanji, quería intimidarla.— No estás preocupada por mí, Erwin te mandó, ¿verdad? No tiene las bolas para encararme porque sabe que la cagó.

—No es... ¿Él no ha hablado contigo de lo otro, cierto?

—No, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Crucé los brazos y ella pareció dudar, pues no abrió la boca por largos segundos que a mí se me estaban haciendo horas, dudaba entre decirme y traicionar la confianza de Erwin, o no decirme y traicionar la mía. Al final se decidió por ponerse de mi lado, mientras decía:

—Levi., Erwin... se va a ir a Francia por un tiempo.

Tragué con fuerza ante las palabras de Hanji, esperaba que todo esto fuera una broma, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, Hanji seguía completamente seria, con esa impresión de angustia en su rostro.

—A... ¿Francia, dices?

Lo dije en un hilo de voz, casi arrastrando las palabras y el nudo en la base de mi estomago se hizo aún más apretado cuando vi a Hanji asentir con una mueca de tristeza. Me limité a decir un "Ah", mientras sentía que otra parte de mí era totalmente quebrada. Bajé el rostro, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, mientras sentía los brazos de Hanji rodeándome maternalmente.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, anduve un poco ocupada y bueno, también salí de mi ciudad por las vacaciones de verano, pero al fin estoy de vuelta y espero que si nada malo pasa mañana, estaré subiendo dos capítulos de Green eyes y además, también de Like a girl, por si hay alguien que lo este leyendo. Ahora, la última vez que actualicé, me tope con un comentario que decía que le parecía algo extraña la actitud de Eren hacia Levi y la verdad es que tiene una explicación: antes de que escribiera Green eyes, escribí un fanfic llamado "Querido Levi", ahí Eren hablaba sobre su enamoramiento con Levi y como tenía que conformarse con verlo desde la distancia, en realidad, son pequeños textos. Y, con base en ellos, escribí Green eyes y sí, están bastante ligados, son dos puntos distintos de ver la historia. Querido Levi no lo tengo acá en Fanfiction pero sí lo tengo en mi cuenta de Wattpad, cuando termine de subir Green eyes, probablemente lo resuba por acá. Por lo mientras, si alguien tiene cuenta en Wattpad y desea leerlo, aparezco como dragonescarlata-. En fin, una vez más, perdón por la tardanza y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. Muchas gracias a las personitas que me han dejado reviews animándome a que la continué subiendo, eso me anima bastante. Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo pronto (espero), ¡saluditos!_ ✨

All the love, Dragón. 🌹🐉


	8. I wish I was special

**I wish I was special**

De pie en el pasillo, las paredes explotan con los sonidos de una pelea. Se suponía que simplemente venía a hablar con él, pero todo se había salido de control, por primera vez desde los ocho años que lo conozco, Erwin me alzó la voz. Y no supe como reaccionar a eso, nunca lo vi venir. En ese momento mi instinto me había dicho que debía corresponder con la misma agresión, fue así que todo había terminado entre gritos y reclamos.

—¡Fue por eso mismo que no te lo dije antes! ¡Sabía que te pondrías histérico!

—¡¿Cómo no quieres que me ponga histérico si siempre soy el último en enterarme de tus cosas importantes?!— Fruncí el ceño y mordí mi labio inferior, tomé un suspiro muy hondo y mi voz se fue apagando poco a poco.— Se suponía que nos contaríamos todo, ¿no?

—No es que no quisiera decírtelo, Levi. Entiende— El rubio también tomó un sonoro suspiro y relajó las facciones de su rostro.— Estaba buscando el momento adecuado, porque además no puedo llevarte conmigo.

—Erwin, esa es la excusa más pobre que he tenido que escuchar en toda mi vida— Crucé los brazos y nuevamente vi como el ceño de mi novio se arrugaba en desacuerdo.— ¿O es que en serio creíste que si me contabas no iba a entender? Tal vez no me sale muy bien, pero pongo lo mejor de mí en entenderte. Es lo que últimamente hago, con tu trabajo, con tu escuela, con tu falta de tiemp...

—¿Esto debería tomarlo como un reclamo?— Arrastró las palabras, mirándome fijamente, con esos dos ojos que se asemejaban al polo norte, pues ahora eran todo frialdad.— Levi... hemos hablado cientos de veces de mi falta de tiempo, ¡creí que entendías!

—¡Lo entiendo, carajo! ¡Lo entiendo!— Apreté con mucha fuerza los labios, quería sacar toda la frustración que llevaba guardada desde algún tiempo, pero simplemente no podía permitirme llorar frente a él.— Sé que es importante para ti, realmente lo sé... pero todo esto me lastima, de alguna forma.

Listo, lo dije. Le dije como me siento, por fin me abría ante él, mostrándole un poco de esa parte sensible que me empeñaba en ocultar de las demás personas que me rodeaban. Pero a cambio sólo obtuve un doloroso silencio, me miró incrédulo por varios segundos, segundos que se expandieron a minutos. Largos minutos, que me torturaban y me hacían sentir ansioso; por primera vez en mi vida me sentí pequeño ante la imponente figura de Erwin y eso no era bueno, no era normal.

Estaba en la vana espera de un abrazo, de alguna palabra que aunque fuera mentira, me hiciera sentir mejor. Pero eso nunca llegó y nunca llegaría. En su lugar, tuve a cambio una risita sarcástica y una respuesta que me dejo helado.

—Entonces estamos a mano— Desvió la mirada por algunos segundos y después la volvió a enfocar en mí, mientras cruzaba los brazos.— Tú también me has lastimado todo este tiempo. Tú y esa forma tan rara de ser, tú y tus repentinos cambios de humor, tú y tu maldita indiferencia. A veces me pregunto si realmente me amas o sólo soy otro capricho más agregado a tu lista.

El estómago se me revolvió y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a escupir el corazón por la boca. Era cierto que no era de decirle cosas cursis o románticas a Erwin, pero las sentía. Realmente lo hacía. Quizá era verdad que jamás me mostraba cariñoso y no le soltaba abrazos cada cinco segundos, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera hacerlo. Era sólo que así es mi personalidad y me costaba mucho demostrar mis sentimientos, habíamos hablado tantas veces de eso y él me había dicho que no le molestaba esta personalidad de mierda que tenía, porque así se había enamorado de mí. Ahora entendía que yo era quien lo había alejado, que todo esto era mi culpa. Y aunque quise decir "lo siento", las palabras habían quedado atoradas en mi garganta y en cambio, dije todo lo contrario a lo que quería hacerle saber.

—¿Esto debería tomarlo como un reclamo?— Dije exactamente las mismas palabras que él había dicho antes, me aseguré de inyectarle toda la indiferencia que tenía.

El rubio simplemente soltó un suspiro cansado y negó varias veces con la cabeza. Acortó esos cuatro pasos que nos alejaban y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, depositando varios besos en ambas.

—Levi, no deberíamos de pelear— Tronó un sonoro beso en mi mano derecha y enseguida fue directo a mis labios, no me negué al pequeño roce.— Lamento lo que dije, no hablaba en serio.

Sin embargo, yo me sentía sumamente dolido con todo lo que me había dicho antes. Ante las suaves palabras de Erwin y los besos dulces que recibía la sensible piel de mi cuello, mi orgullo ganó. Fue por eso que puse ambas manos sobre el pecho del rubio y lo empujé, frunciendo aún más el ceño. Esta vez, había excedido el limite.

—Buena suerte en Francia, Erwin— Me aleje completamente de él y enseguida tomé mi abrigo negro que descansaba sobre el sofá.— Mereces la oportunidad de obtener ese trabajo.

—¿Esto significa que estás terminando conmigo?— Tomó con fuerza mi muñeca y de mis labios salió un suave quejido ante lo brusco de ese gesto.

—No sé que significa esto— Contuve un suspiro y me zafe del agarre de Erwin, la verdad era que no quería terminar.— Tómalo como un pequeño tiempo, lejos de mí y mis enormes defectos, esos cinco meses allá te servirán para pensar si aún quieres seguir conmigo. Pero por ahora no se me antoja verte.

Caminé por el estrecho pasillo hasta dar con la puerta y me detuve algunos segundos ahí, dándole tiempo a Erwin, esperando a que él intentara detenerme o algo así, como sucedía en los libros que leía. O en las películas que mamá veía los domingos por la noche, pero no ocurrió. Nada, ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, los breves minutos que me quedé de pie frente a la puerta de caoba, se fueron agotando poco a poco. Erwin no haría nada para detenerme.

Supongo que él también esperaba a que yo me quedara y le dijera que todo estaba bien, pero tampoco lo hice. Supongo que ambos esperamos demasiado del otro y ninguno tuvo la iniciativa para intentar comprender o para admitir su error. Supongo que ambos eramos demasiado orgullosos y decir "quédate" o "me quedare", estaba fuera de nuestro vocabulario.

Caminé por las calles llenas de hojas marchitas a causa del otoño, sentía un vacío en mi pecho, justo como un pequeño hoyo negro que con el paso de los segundos se hacía más profundo y difícil de ignorar, difícil de soportar. Una parte de mí quería regresar corriendo hacía él, decirle que no importaba, que le perdonaría todo. Pero mi orgullo herido me salvaba, pues él ya había decidido por mí que no daríamos el brazo a torcer así como así.

Al llegar a la parada tuve que esperarme unos quince minutos a que llegara el bus de las siete, en cuanto lo abordé tomé asiento en los lugares de hasta atrás y me permití a mi mismo hundirme en una profunda tristeza. Llevaba menos de veinte minutos lejos de Erwin y realmente sentía que se me estaba yendo la vida, con cada semáforo que el bus atravesaba, alejándolo de mí.

¿Qué pasaba si al regresar de Francia él había tomado la decisión de terminar conmigo?

¿Qué pasaba si al regresar él ya no me necesitaba más?

¿Qué iba a hacer yo, si éste realmente había sido el final?

Golpeé mi cabeza contra la ventanilla del bus, estos definitivamente sería cinco meses demasiado largos.

* * *

 _Friburgo_ _de Brisgovia,_ _Alemania._

Martes 16 _de Diciembre, 4:30 p.m_

Arrugué la nariz cuando el primer copo de nieve tocó la punta de esta misma, me coloqué los guantes de estambre que estaban en algún lugar de las bolsas de mi abrigo color beige. Solté un gruñido cuando vino una fría ventisca y levantó mi bufanda, tapando mi campo de visión. Cuando el aire dejo de arreciar volví a acomodar mi bufanda en su sitio y a continuar con mi camino.

Odiaba el frío, pero también odiaba el calor porque el sudor es algo desagradable. Parecía que con nada me contentaba.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde mi pelea con Erwin y una desde de que partió a Francia. El día que se fue, yo había ido al aeropuerto a despedirlo, junto con Hanji y Mike, pero las cosas seguían igual de tensas. No hubo besos de despedida, ni ningún "te echaré de menos". Yo me moría por decírselo, pero no lo hice porque mi orgullo volvió a detenerme. Algún día se lo agradecería, de alguna forma, tenía ese presentimiento.

Negué con la cabeza, tenía que alejar esos pensamientos. Con el tiempo las cosas mejorarían... o eso es lo que esperaba. Al reconocer esas enormes puertas de rejas metálicas, aceleré un poco el paso y en cuanto puse un pie dentro de ese lugar, mis ojos se movieron rápidamente hasta cierta banca oxidada que estaba debajo de aquel árbol sin hojas en sus ramas. Ahí estaba él. Con esa asquerosa sonrisa de mierda.

En cuanto me aseguré de que el chico de los ojos verdes estaba ahí y de que esto no sería una completa perdida de tiempo, me acerqué al lugar en donde siempre se reunían Hanji y los demás. Estaban todos menos Erwin... volví a negar con la cabeza, tenía que desocupar mi mente por un momento de él. Al llegar, como siempre, Isabel me recibió con un fuerte abrazo, un saludo alegre por parte de Petra, el bostezo de aburrimiento de Auro y las sonrisas amables de Erd y Gunter. Mientras que Mike... sólo me daba un asentimiento de cabeza, nunca había entendido por qué era tan serio conmigo.

Me senté un poco alejado de ellos y como era costumbre, de inmediato saque el libro de dibujos que en esencia, pertenecía a Eren. Fue en ese momento que Hanji por fin se separó de Mike y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Hoy también vienes a dibujar a tu chico?— Alzó ambas cejas un par de veces, regalándome en el proceso una diminuta sonrisa.

—No es mi chico, Hanji.— Suspire, mientras hojeaba con cuidado el libro, en busca de una página en limpio: la setenta.

—Ha estado aquí desde la tres de la tarde, da la impresión de que te estaba esperando.— Encogió los hombros como si le estuviera restando importancia al asunto.

Y sin embargo, esas palabras siguieron repitiéndose en mi cabeza una y otra vez, como si la voz de Hanji fuera un disco rayado sin compostura, _"da la impresión de que te estaba esperando"_ , _"da la impresión de que te estaba esperando", "da la impresión de que te estaba esperando", "da la impresión...","... te estaba esperando", "... te estaba esperando", "...te estaba esperando"_. No supe por qué pero esas simples palabras me habían traído un poco de felicidad, el agujero que sentía debido a la ausencia de Erwin se fue llenando de una cálida sensación y eso de alguna forma me dio miedo.

—No seas ridícula, cuatro ojos.

Desvié mi rostro hacia donde estaba Eren, para evitar que la loca de Hanji viera el pequeñísimo sonrojo que de seguro tenía en mis mejillas. El castaño estaba como siempre con sus dos amigos, el rubio y la azabache. Aunque recientemente, a este trío se les había unido la chica rubia, que siempre se la pasaba tocando a Eren, ya fuera su rostro, sus manos o su cabello. Rodé los ojos cuando la vi sentada al lado de la azabache, que no hacía otra cosa que acariciarle el rubio cabello.

El otro rubio sostenía una guitarra y trataba de imitar lo que Eren hacía con la suya. Era todo un espectáculo precioso, pues Eren tocaba la guitarra y al mismo tiempo parecía estar cantando alguna canción, lastimosamente, yo no podía distinguir lo que cantaba. Sólo escuchaba el sonido que emitía su guitarra, junto con el sonido torpe y fuera de sintonía de su amigo, que debo admitir que con el paso del tiempo iba mejorando.

Empece trazando varias lineas en la parte superior de la hoja del libro, iba a empezar dibujando el alborotado cabello de Eren que se veía un poco —pero sólo un poco— más largo. La cuatro ojos había permanecido en silencio y se lo agradecía, pues si estaba hablándome constantemente seguro que perdería la concentración y echaría a perder el dibujo. Por varios minutos no se escuchaba nada más que los murmullos de la gente que pasaba, las risas lejanas de Petra y todos ellos. Los sonidos que emitía el lápiz al pasar sobre el papel y claro, el par de guitarras, una desafinada y la otra sonando en perfecta armonía.

—Sabes, Levi...— Hanji había roto con el agradable silencio, asentí, dándole a entender que continuara mientras que yo comenzaba a darle forma al rostro de Eren.— Al principio todo esto me parecía extraño, llegue a pensar que sólo duraría un par de semanas... pero ahora puedo notar que de verdad hay cierto vinculo entre ustedes dos.

—¿Uhm?, ¿de que demonios hablas, rarita?— No levanté la vista de mi dibujo, continúe dibujando ahora las cejas pronunciadas de Eren —no tan exageradas como las de Erwin—, delineando con cuidado su forma y su grosor.

—Hablo de ti y del chico que según tú se llama Eren, enano.— Cuando terminé de dibujarle las cejas, fue que decidí levantar mi rostro y encarar a Hanji, quien me veía con mucha seriedad.

—¿Qué Eren y yo tenemos un vínculo?— Hanji asintió y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, volviendo a trazar las lineas que se convertirían en uno de los ojos de Eren.— Claro que tenemos un vinculo: el de el modelo y el artista.

La loca de mi amiga sólo soltó un bufido, casi como si estuviera haciendo berrinche.

—Hablo de un vínculo especial— Ella hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando en lo que diría a continuación, yo seguí en mi tarea de darle forma a este supuesto ojo.— Los he estado observando, Levi.

Mi dibujo pasó a segundo plano cuando Hanji terminó su oración. Toda mi atención estaba centrada en ella, quien se acomodó los lentes volviendo a parecer demasiado seria, levanté una ceja e hice un ademán con la mano para que continuara con lo que iba a decir.

—No son amigos, no son amantes, ni siquiera conocidos pero las miradas que se regalan no son para nada normales— Pestañeé confundido y la castaña sonrío satisfecha.— Es demasiado obvio, Levi. No conozco a Eren, pero me atrevería a decir que le gustas y bueno... ¿Qué decir de ti, enanín? Tú estas obsesionado con él, aunque te empeñes en decir que es mero arte.

—No hay motivo para que yo le guste, es decir, el tipo es popular— Llevé la mirada a donde estaba Eren, riendo quien sabe de que.— Tú... tú lo viste, había un montón de chicas lindas suspirando por él.

—Tú también eres lindo— Mi mirada nuevamente fue a parar a Hanji y puse la expresión más aterradora que tenía guardada, ella sólo hizo un ademán de que retiraba lo dicho.— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me calmo... pero en serio, Levi, a él no lo conozco, pero a ti sí y he visto como le miras y no sé si él es demasiado despistado para no darse cuenta, o demasiado bobo, o se da cuenta y se hace el bobo... o ya de plano es demasiado distraído y bobo.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo miro?— Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y deje que libro de dibujos reposara sobre mi regazo.

—Pues fijamente, como si Eren fuera la cosa más bella que has visto... no sé como explicarlo, sólo... lo miras mucho.

—Es obvio, te había dicho antes que Eren es la persona más atractiva que he conocido... hasta ahora.

Alcé una ceja y luego puse los ojos en blanco, volviendo a mi inicial tarea de dibujar el ojo derecho de Eren. Lo loca soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración, casi como si le irritara el no tener los suficientes argumentos o la razón para seguir alegando conmigo. Fue así que transcurrieron varios minutos en donde de nuevo, Hanji se quedo callada, jugueteando con una envoltura vacía de chocolate.

Yo me concentré en dibujar el abrigo negro que Eren llevaba puesto para protegerse del frío. A continuación dibujé la guitarra negra que ya había dejado de tocar, pues ahora se concentraba en ayudarle a su amigo a acomodar los dedos apropiadamente en las cuerdas. Dibujé eso también, a Eren con un brazo apoyado en su guitarra, mientras que el otro estaba estirado en dirección a su amigo y sus manos tocándose con las del rubio. Dibujé los dedos de ambos que se rozaban de vez en cuando y el sonrojo del otro chico.

Dibujé el árbol que ya no tenía ni una sola hoja, incluso dibuje al par de chicas que miraban con suspicacia la escena. Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya lo tenía, el dibujo estaba terminado, pero había algo que no me gustaba, no quedé cien por ciento satisfecho con él.

Pero, ¿qué era lo que estaba mal?

Zoe me golpeó suavemente el hombro, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Señaló con mucha discreción hacía un lugar, al cual lleve rápidamente mis ojos. Eren había guardado la guitarra en su funda y se la había colgado al hombro, él y las dos chicas esperaban a que el otro muchacho del grupo terminara de guardar la suya dentro del estorboso estuche. Cuando por fin terminó, los cuatro comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida, Eren tenía las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans, que extrañamente no estaban rotos o rasgados de algún lugar. Supongo que incluso a él le afectaba el frío.

Entonces finalmente sucedió, después de un largo rato en el que Eren no se dignó a dirigirme ninguna mirada, porque estaba demasiado ocupado con su amigo, me miró.

Otra vez verde fundiéndose con gris. Tenía esa maldita expresión de seriedad en el rostro, pero sus ojos eran otra cosa totalmente diferente, brillaban y sus cejas se curvaban, como si estuviera nervioso por el simple hecho de intercambiar miradas conmigo. Fueron breves los segundos en que Eren me regaló una de sus enigmáticas miradas, pero la espera había valido la pena. Sobre todo —por razones que desconozco—, cuando Eren sonrío de medio lado, haciendo que en la piel de su mejilla se remarcara ligeramente uno de sus hoyuelos.

Esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo —desde la tarde lluviosa debajo del puente—, en la que me regalaba una sonrisa, a mí. No a sus amigos. No al perrito que se le cruzó. No a la pantalla de su celular. A mí. Porque siempre que me veía, su rostro estaba completamente serio o con ese deje de despreocupación. No pude evitar sentir un hormigueo extraño en mi estómago, al fin obtenía una de sus sonrisas para mí.

* * *

Conduje el vaso desechable con café a mis labios por primera vez desde de que me lo entregaron. El líquido caliente recorrió mi garganta hasta situarse en mi estómago, le faltaba azúcar pero el sabor en mi paladar era agradable. Por su parte, Hanji le daba un mordisco a su dona con cubierta de chocolate blanco y pequeños trocitos de nueces. Ella era parte de ese raro porcentaje de gente que, sin importar cuanta comida basura comieran nunca engordan. Al menos tener comida en la boca la mantendría callada por un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

En cuanto Eren se había marchado, yo también tomé mis cosas y me disponía a irme cuando Hanji dijo que iría conmigo, que también tenía asuntos importante que atender. Y con este frío que podía llegar a congelarme el cerebro, decidimos pasar a comprar un café y como siempre, la mierdosa cuatro ojos me había impedido pagar por lo menos lo mío.

Cuando insistí en pagar mi café, ella empezó a hablarme del feminismo y de como era normal que una mujer pagara por el chico. Estaba hablando demasiado, por lo que terminé por aceptar su invitación. Ahora simplemente caminábamos a la parada del bus, faltaban aún quince minutos para que el bus de las siete pasara. Ahí sólo estábamos Hanji y yo, en espera de que llegara, yo dando pequeños sorbos a mi café y ella engullendo su casi extinta dona.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?— Habló finalmente la castaña, cuando la dona que tenía hace unos momentos atrás dejo de existir.

—¿De qué hablas?— No le dirigí la mirada, seguí con los ojos clavados al frente, viendo a los coches pasar.

—Ahora que ya no verás a Eren— Fruncí el ceño, confundido ante sus palabras y sentí algo parecido al pánico estancarse en algún lugar de mi oxidado cerebro. Hanji soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.— ¡Vamos, enanín! ¡Navidad!¡Vacaciones! Tengo entendido que los estudiantes de la preparatoria María salen el jueves de vacaciones, eso significa que...

—Que ya no veré a Eren hasta que las vacaciones terminen.

Completé la frase de Hanji, volvía a sentir un vacío en la boca del estómago, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora que las vacaciones se llevaran a Eren por un tiempo?

—Siendo más precisa, hasta febrero.— Le dio un sorbo a su café y encogió los hombros, después de todo a ella no le afectaba. Yo sentí un ligero escalofrío recorrer mi columna, culpé al frío.

—Uhm...— Ahora era yo quien encogía los hombros— No es como si me afectara— Hice una pausa breve para darle otro sorbo a mi café.— Ya sabes, estaré demasiado ocupado como para pensar en tonterías. Kenny vendrá de Francia a pasar la Navidad con nosotros, mi mamá estará de vacaciones. Lo más probable es que salgamos a los pueblos cercanos para que Kenny conozca un poco Alemania.

—¿Kenny vendrá?— Asentí ante la pregunta de Hanji.—Eso esta muy bien, tiene mucho que no lo ves... pero si salen de viaje con él, no podré conocerlo.

Jugueteó con la servilleta de papel que antes había usado para limparse de los labios el caramelo restante de su dona. Sabía por qué estaba actuando tan extraño, pero sólo me limité a levantar una ceja y esperar a que dijera algo más, sin embargo el tiempo transcurrió y Hanji parecía más triste con cada segundo que pasaba, solté un suspiro.

—¿De qué hablas, cuatro ojos?, ¿acaso este año no vendrás a la cena de Navidad en mi casa?

En cuanto terminé de formular mi pregunta, Hanji rápidamente levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos pareciendo sorprendida, yo no entendía por qué. Todos los años, desde que me hice su amigo, la invitaba a pasar Navidad en mi casa, sabía de antemano que su papá nunca estaba en casa, pues se la pasaba viajando por todo el mundo, eran contadas las veces en que iba a su casa a ver Hanji. Además de que mi mamá también le había tomado mucho cariño a la loca y le agradaba mucho tenerla ahí en ocasiones especiales como la Navidad.

Ni mencionar que de paso festejaban mi cumpleaños también. Ya era una costumbre que Hanji y Erwin —otro que invitaba a pasar la Navidad con mamá y conmigo— pasaran la Navidad con nosotros, aunque mi mamá no fuera precisamente feliz de tener como invitado a Erwin, no era una sorpresa que no le agradaba ni un poco.

—P-pero... pensé que ahora que va a venir tu tío querrían privacidad... ¿No les molesta?— Juntó ambas cejas y apretó los labios, realmente parecía preocupada por ese hecho.

—No digas tonterías— Volví a tomar un largo suspiro.— No nos molestaría, además, si este año no vas, mamá se sentirá muy triste, ya sabes... te considera parte de nuestra pequeña y rota familia.

Hanji dejó escapar varias lágrimas y enseguida se abalanzó sobre mí para apretarme entre sus brazos. Sonreí de medio lado, pero inmediatamente borré la sonrisa. Di un par de palmadas sobre su espalda, mientras que ella no dejaba de lloriquear y agradecerme por hacerla parte de mi familia, parte de mí. En cuanto nos separamos del empalagoso abrazo, tomé una bocanada de aire, en un intento de recuperar el oxígeno perdido gracias al efusivo e innecesario abrazo de Hanji.

—¡Claro que voy a ir, Levicin!— Se quitó las gafas y se tallo los ojos, limpiando las lágrimas que habían salido. Después sacó un trapito y comenzó a limpiar el lente de sus gafas.— Oye, por cierto, ¿tu mamá ya sabe que Erwin y tú... terminaron?

—No terminamos, Hanji, sólo... nos dimos un pequeño tiempo— Puse los ojos en blanco y fruncí el ceño, casi era por instinto mostrar enojo cuando en realidad sentía miedo y tristeza.— Y no, no pienso decirle. Le daría un pretexto perfecto para que me dijera que lo termine y busque a alguien más.

Mi amiga sólo atinó a hacer una mueca y volver a colocarse los anteojos.

—Deberías hablarle a Eren— La miré con incredulidad, esperaba que en cualquier momento dijera algo como "es broma, enanín", pero ella parecía muy seria con esto.— Es decir, es tu oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, ahora que Erwin no esta... sirve que conoces gente nueva y compruebas si ese chico vale tantos dibujos hechos por el "gran Levi".

—¿Me estás diciendo que engañe a Erwin?— Pestañeé un par de veces, seguía en un shock por la insinuación de Hanji.— Creí que el cejotas era algo así como tu hermano...

—No lo vas a engañar, Levi— Negó con la cabeza y luego mordió su labio inferior, era casi como si supiera algo que yo no y se estuviera debatiendo internamente en decirme o no.— Como sea, no te estoy diciendo que hagas a ese chico tu amante... sólo digo que le hables y te quites las dudas que tienes, tal vez descubras que el Eren que imaginas es aún mejor y que te gusta más que Erw...

—Absolutamente no, tome la decisión de que no me acercaría a él y no lo haré.— Caminé un par de pasos lejos de Hanji, el bus estaba a punto de llegar.

—Esta bien, enano— Encogió los hombros y dejo salir un suspiro pesado de sus labios.— Sólo es una sugerencia, la verdad es que a mí también me da curiosidad conocerlo.

—Entonces tú hablale.

—¿De verdad puedo?

—No— En cuanto el bus aparcó, lo aborde y claro que Hanji iba detrás de mí. Tomamos asiento en los lugares de atrás como siempre.— Pensándolo bien, mejor mantente alejada de Eren.

—¡Ay! ¡Vamos, pequeño! No pienso ligarmelo— De su bolsa sacó un paquete de pastillas de menta y se llevó una a la boca.

—No me preocupa eso, tú tienes novio y Eren jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú— Mire por la ventanilla, centrándome en las calles que dejábamos atrás.— O... en alguien como yo.

—¿Eh? Así que por eso no quieres hablarle a Eren ¡Claro! Tienes miedo de que te rechace o algo así—Giré mi rostro y enseguida me topé con la sonrisa llena de sorna que Hanji tenía en lo labios, fruncí el ceño ante esas miradas sugestivas.— ¡Eres demasiado tierno, Ravioli!

—Sólo cállate.

Volví a centrar mi atención en la ventanilla a mi derecha, mientras oía las risitas llenas de burla de Hanji. En parte —aunque jamás lo iba a admitir— ella tenía razón, no quería hablarle a Eren por esa razón, ¿y qué pasaba si él me terminaba gustando mucho, pero yo a él nada? No quería acercarme a Eren porque no lo necesitaba en mi vida, tenía a Erwin y de seguro, cuando él volviera de Francia, las cosas se solucionarían. No quería involucrarme con Eren porque no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que eramos demasiado diferentes y probablemente no congeniaríamos.

Es decir, él era demasiado brillante, a pesar de llevar todas esas ropas oscuras, relucía como sol. Yo era demasiado opaco y falto de colores. Él amaba comer gomitas con forma de panditas y yo los odiaba. A él parecía gustarle estar rodeado de gente, molesta gente, y yo estaba bien teniendo sólo a Erwin y Hanji. Sencillamente eramos demasiado diferentes, demasiado opuestos. Demasiado agua y aceite.

Pero lo que imperaba sobre todo, era que que lo quería así, de lejos, porque yo era un asco de persona. Había lastimado a Erwin y ni siquiera me di cuenta. A menudo insultaba a Hanji, era violento y la mayoría de las cosas me parecían sosas y aburridas. Sabía perfectamente que si Eren entraba a mi vida iba a salir lastimado de alguna forma. Lo terminaría por romper.

Era mejor estar simplemente de esta manera. En donde sólo eramos un par de desconocidos que intercambiaban miradas en un solitario parque.

Pero al mismo tiempo, mi parte contradictoria se moría por acercarse a él y descubrir el gran misterio que había detrás de esos ojos verdes. Moría de ganas porque esos labios contaran cualquier clase de historia maravillosa, sobre el universo y como nacían las estrellas. Quería comprobar por mí mismo si Eren era todo eso que he imaginado, o decepcionarme rotundamente si es que resultaba ser uno más del montón.

Todo esto era una maraña de un montón de ideas y lo que más me irritaba es que todo esto sucediera por el estúpido desconocido de ojos verdes.

* * *

 _Friburgo_ _de_ _Brisgovia, Alemania._

 _Jueves_ _18 de Diciembre, 3:30 p.m_

El frío viento de Diciembre golpeaba su rostro, e invitaba a bailar a esos castaños cabellos con él. Tiritaba de vez en cuando debido al frío que calaba hasta el último nervio del cuerpo y hundía más su rostro en la enorme bufanda negra que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. Miraba fijamente a los cuatro chicos que parecían platicar de algo sumamente interesante, pues llevaba rato que él no miraba a otro lado que no fueran ellos.

Y yo... estaba siendo malditamente obvio, en todo ese tiempo en el que Eren estuvo distraído mirando a sus amigos, yo lo estuve mirando a él, grabándome por completo hasta el último detalle de sus ropas, cabello o rostro. Me estaba asegurando bien de grabarme a Eren a fuego, después de todo, no lo vería por un largo, largo tiempo.

Y casi como si supiera que estaba ahí pensando en él, mirándolo tan fijamente, volteó a verme. No mostré signo alguno de debilidad, sólo seguí mirándolo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Le sostuve la mirada como si no me estuviera sintiendo nervioso por ese hecho. Como si sus ojos no tuvieran ningún efecto sobre mí. Eren tampoco apartó la mirada, su rostro tampoco tenía expresión alguna, pero sus ojos hablaban por él. Brillaban con demasiada fuerza y parecían gritarme un montón de cosas que no lograba entender, está vez mantuvimos el contacto visual por más tiempo de lo acostumbrado.

Haciendo absolutamente nada, sólo mirándonos el uno al otro. Deseando saber que era lo que pensaba el otro del contrario, porque por lo menos a mí sí me pasaba. Tenía esta jodida necesidad de saber qué era lo que pensaba cada vez que me veía. La morbosa obsesión de querer estar metido en su cabeza y husmear en todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Verme a través de sus ojos.

Nunca me había sentido de esta manera y las nuevas sensaciones que recién empezaban a florecer, sólo me ponían los pelos de punta, ¿era posible que una persona pudiera estremecerte de esta forma, sin ni siquiera tocarte o hablarte? Y por primera vez, desde que comenzamos con este absurdo juego de miradas, Eren ganó. Porque por primera vez era yo quien cedía ante ese verde turquesa y bajaba los ojos por breves segundos, cuando volví a levantar mi rostro y fijar la mirada en Eren, él... estaba sonriendo ligeramente. Como si me estuviera diciendo con ese gesto _"¡Já! ¡parece que he ganado!"_ , pronto el calor subió a mi rostro, quedándose en mis mejillas.

Inmediatamente puse los ojos en blanco y desvié el rostro, esto era tan asquerosamente humillante ¡Yo nunca me sonrojaba!, qué absurdo era esto. Miré de reojo a Eren, por el rabillo del ojo y lo vi riendo, como si ya estuviera familiarizado con esta faceta mía. Ante esta pequeña estupidez, yo también sonreí.

De pronto, Eren desvió la mirada y la azabache del grupo empezó a decirle quien sabe que tanto, porque simplemente pude ver al pobre castaño negando efusivamente con la cabeza y con las mejillas sonrojadas y... ¿las mejillas sonrojadas? Nunca lo había visto así y era realmente... hermoso. Fue entonces que cinco pares de ojos fueron a dar conmigo, incluyendo los de Eren.

Me sentí realmente incomodo por la repentina atención que estaba recibiendo.

La chica de cabello negro parecía inspeccionarme con la mirada, como si estuviera buscando alguna clase de desperfecto en mí, bueno, seguro que lo hallaría. Después venía la rubia, que nada más me miró por algunos segundos para después, regresar la mirada a Eren, quien había desviado la suya de mí en algún momento y parecía incomodo también, entonces volvió su azulada mirada de nueva cuenta a mí, abriendo un poco sus ojos y mirándome como si hubiera descubierto una gran secreto.

Y como de costumbre, estaba la mueca de desagrado instalada en el rostro del otro rubio al mirarme. Me gustaría saber qué clase de problema tenía conmigo. Al final estaba el chico con el que Eren siempre discutía, él simplemente parecía no entender qué era lo que pasaba y sólo me miraba para no verse demasiado estúpido, lo supe por su rostro desfigurado en completa confusión.

Lo único que pude hacer ante toda esa atención enfocada en mí, fue cruzar los brazos y desviar la mirada a Hanji, quien repartía besos en la mejilla de un Mike bastante irritado. Bueno yo también lo estaría en su lugar. Me mantuve así por varios segundos, observando la escena que protagonizaban Hanji y su novio, hasta que por fin decidí llevar muy disimuladamente mi mirada al grupo de mocosos que ya no me miraban. Estaban hablando nuevamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada hace segundos atrás. Casi de forma desesperada e instantánea, mis ojos fueron a dar con Eren, quien tenía la mirada clavada en el pasto a punto de marchitarse por el frío, intentando esconder el evidente sonrojo que coloreaba sus morenas mejillas.

No entendía qué era lo que había sucedido, pero fuera lo que fuera, una parte de mí se lo agradecía a la azabache que había iniciado con todo esto. Jamás había visto esta faceta de Eren, era totalmente nueva y encantadora para mí. Nunca imaginé que el chico de expresión tan seria pudiera llegar a sonrojarse por algo. Aunque... pensándolo bien, él era muy expresivo, tal vez no conmigo pero sí con las personas cercanas a él. Debí deducir que él también tenía esa parte humana que se avergonzaba.

Me daba gracia como Eren podía verse rudo con toda esa ropa negra y ese rostro despreocupado, y en realidad ser totalmente demostrativo con sus emociones y parecer un cachorrito juguetón. Había descubierto algo sumamente importante de aquel chico castaño de ojos color verde turquesa: no era nada de lo que aparentaba ser, era más de lo que ropa o las expresiones de su rostro decían de él. Y yo moría por saber qué clase de persona se encontraba escondida detrás de todo eso. Seguramente una muy diferente a la que se veía a simple vista.

Quería conocer al verdadero Eren. Pero ni siquiera era capaz de acercarme a él.

Me había prohibido a mí mismo siquiera intentar acercame a él. Después de eso, el tiempo transcurrió con normalidad, con el interminable juego de miradas rápidas entre Eren y yo. Eren riendo de alguna estupidez, seguramente. Eren y sus sonrisa que podrían desactivar una bomba nuclear. Eren y su cabello despeinado. Eren y sus ojos verdes.

 _Eren, Eren, Eren, sencilla y hermosamente Eren._

En algún momento Eren y el chico que llevaba por nombre Jean comenzaron a arrojarse los panditas que minutos atrás comían. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que eran demasiado infantiles, sin embargo tampoco voy a negar que era gracioso ver como los panditas de colores golpeaban el rostro de un irritado Eren, quien también atacaba como podía al otro chico, que se encontraba igual de enojado. Ambos determinados en no perder en un asunto tan poco serio como lo era su pelea de panditas.

Sin embargo _, yo estaba en el bando de Eren, deseando que él ganara._

Así transcurrieron los minutos, con ellos lazándose golosinas en la cara, las risas del par de chicas que alentaban un poco más y la sonrisa cálida del delgado rubio de facciones amables, sin embargo, nadie ganó al final. En algún punto de la batalla, las dos mujeres parecieron hartarse y la rubia tiró de la oreja de Eren, mientras que la azabache retiraba de las manos del otro chico la bolsa con las ya casi extintas gomitas en forma de panda, que ahora estaban regadas por todo el piso. Ambos chicos comenzaron a recogerlas, Eren refunfuñando y el otro joven simplemente con el ceño fruncido. Una vez que terminaron de recogerlas, se dispusieron a tirarlas en uno de los contenedores de basura que había cerca. Las dos chicas y el rubio se levantaron de la banca y caminaron en dirección a Eren. Supe que el momento había llegado, él se iría y no lo volvería a ver hasta febrero.

Junte ambas cejas —no en señal de enojo, todo lo contrario—, esperando a que Eren posara esos dos bellos jades en mí sólo una vez más. Y así fue, me miró como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no hacía falta nada de eso; sabía lo que su mirada me decía y eso era suficiente para mí, _"hasta luego, bello desconocido de ojos verdes",_ pensé cuando sus amigos empezaron a tirar de él hacia la puerta.

" _Nos veremos pronto, querido extraño",_ parecían gritarme sus ojos como respuesta.

Y en cuanto él se perdió de mi vista, me dio la sensación de que ese parque se veía tan gris. Que aquella banca mal pintada, ya no era un sitio especial, ni mucho menos mágico como Eren lo hacía parecer, ahora sólo era la banca oxidada que siempre había sido.

Ese parque volvió a ser el sucio y deprimente parque que siempre fue, no más que eso. En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero en cuanto Eren puso un pie fuera de ese lugar, yo ya estaba deseando que fuera febrero de una buena vez.

* * *

Ya estábamos en la segunda semana de enero, año nuevo y Navidad se habían ido volando. Kenny había venido, tal y como lo prometió. Se quedó hasta la primera semana de enero, pues decía que estar en otro país tan diferente a Francia no le agradaba. A todo esto, mi tío se encariñó rápidamente con la loca cuatro ojos, lo cual me dio mucho gusto, después de todo, Hanji era mi mejor amiga y yo ya la veía como parte de mi familia.

Mamá había llevado a su novio a la cena de año nuevo, Kenny amenazó al pobre sujeto con sacarle los órganos y venderlos a la mafia francesa si se atrevía a lastimar a mi mamá de alguna forma. A Hanji por fin se le había hecho el conocer a los padres de Mike y todo, pero todo parecía estar bien. Mamá había iniciado el año con un ascenso en el trabajo, Kenny por fin había conseguido un empleo fijo. Hanji había iniciado nuevos proyectos que definitivamente la ayudarían para su carrera, en algún momento.

A toda la gente que era cercana a mí les estaban ocurriendo cosas realmente buenas y parecía que yo era el único que había iniciado el año con el pie izquierdo.

Estaba resintiendo la ausencia de Erwin, realmente lo estaba echando de menos y a él no parecía importarle. En Navidad había dejado todo mi orgullo a un lado, e incluso me tomé el tiempo de mandarle un mensaje por WhtasApp, pero no hubo respuesta. Ni al día siguiente, por mi cumpleaños. Ni en año nuevo. De alguna manera eso me había derrumbado un poco, toda clase de pensamientos en donde él me decía que ya no quería nada conmigo, se arremolinaron en mi cabeza.

Otra decepción sumándose a la lista, otro paso lejos de Erwin. Otro hueco más, tan difícil de ignorar, tan difícil de tapar. Otra parte de mí que era completamente destrozada. Una nueva culpa más que asumir.

Todo este tiempo, lo único que había hecho era quedarme encerrado en mi habitación, leyendo algún libro y en la maldita espera de alguna llamada por parte del rubio. Pero cada día era una nueva decepción al darme cuenta de que el único idiota era yo, Erwin no iba a llamar y ya iba siendo hora de que me preparara para lo peor. Me estaba volviendo loco, ya no podía seguir en ese circulo vicioso de despertar y esperar durante todo el jodido día por algo que no sucedería. Era por eso que había aceptado la invitación de Hanji e Isabel de ir al centro comercial a "dar la vuelta", aunque en realidad me habían traído como loco de tienda en tienda. Pero se los agradecía profundamente, eso me distraía de pensar en Erwin y lo mal que me sentía por todo este asunto.

―¡Vayamos a la tienda de discos!― Mencionó de manera muy emocionada Isabel, cuando salimos de la tienda numero quince de ropa del enorme centro comercial.― Quiero comprar el nuevo disco de una banda que le gusta a Farlan... en Navidad no le di ningún regalo.

―¡Me parece perfecto! Sirve que el enanín se familiariza con el mundo de la música― La cuatro ojos palmeó mi espalda y me dedicó una sonrisa llena de burla.

―No es mi culpa que toda la música sea tan plástica.

Crucé los brazos y enseguida vi a Isabel fruncir el ceño y a Hanji negando con su misma sonrisita asquerosa. He olvidado mencionar que pertenezco a ese cero punto uno por ciento de gente que no le gusta la música.

―¡Pero aniki! ¡Hay bandas realmente buenas!― Isabel me zarandeó un poco, con el ceño aún fruncido.

―No me gusta el rock, es puro ruido.

Hanji apretó los labios, intentando contener la risa histérica que seguramente se estaba aguantando ante la expresión de completa incredulidad que tenía la pequeña pelirroja en su rostro, quien tenía las cejas muy juntas, los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula casi por el suelo. Fue en ese momento que Eren hizo eco en mi mente, haciendo su inoportuna aparición como siempre. Me puse a imaginar la clase de expresión que tendría él en su rostro, si le dijera lo mismo, podía apostar cualquier cosa a que él también le gustaba el rock.

―¡Levi! ¡El rock no es sólo ruido!― Isabel seguía con el ceño fruncido y entonces, las carcajadas de loca enferma con retraso mental de Hanji, se hicieron presente atrayendo la atención de más de una persona que pasaba a lado de nosotros y nos miraba con el ceño fruncido, o extrañeza ante el bullicio que estaba provocando Hanji.

―¡Ay, Isabel! No te desgastes en el pequeño hobbit, es una lucha perdida.― Decía entre risas la castaña de lentes, inmediatamente yo fruncí el ceño.

―¡¿Cómo que pequeño hobbit?!

Fruncí el ceño y afilé la mirada, poniendo la expresión más aterradora que tenía reservada para este tipo de ocasiones. Isabel rápidamente se alejó de mí, temiendo por su integridad fisica, mientras que Hanji detuvo en seco sus carcajadas.

―¡N-no! Ningún pequeño hobbit, quise decir el alto e imponente hombre que eres ¡sí, eso mismo!― Sonrió llena de burla, queriendo contener de nueva cuenta la risa.

Rodé los ojos y comencé a alejarme de esa loca de mierda, antes de que la terminara mandando al hospital, de inmediato Isabel fue detrás de mí y a ella le siguió Hanji. Fue así que entre risas por parte de Hanji, e insultos por mi parte, llegamos a la famosa tienda de discos. Isabel nos guió casi de manera automática a la sección de "rock". Había un montón de cd's, de diferentes bandas, todas sus portadas eran raras, con los tonos negros y rojos sobresaliendo en la mayoría.

Caminé hacia mi derecha, alejándome de las dos chicas. Mientras tomaba los discos que estaban hasta el frente para darle un vistazo rápido y después volver a colocarlos en su lugar. Todo esto me recordaba a Eren, las portadas negras con nombres de bandas americanas y alemanas, con esos dibujos tétricos o esos cantantes que vestían completamente de negro. También habían discos de bandas ochenteras que mi mamá escuchaba todo el tiempo.

 _Seguro que a mamá le agradaría este tipo._

Sonreí cuando ese pensamiento involuntario vino a mi cabeza, imaginando lo feliz que mi mamá sería si yo tuviera un amigo, o... un novio como Eren. Parpadeé un par de veces cuando me di cuenta de las cosas tan absurdas que estaba pensado, fruncí el ceño y maldije internamente al castaño. Últimamente hacía eso cada vez que pensaba en Eren, cosa que sucedía muy seguido y eso sólo me irritaba, porque no entendía por qué ahora era todo acerca de Eren, porque cualquier cosa la relacionaba con él. Por qué mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos acerca de Eren.

Me frustraba a niveles colosales y por consecuencia, terminaba por culpar a Eren de todo, incluso por cosas que no tenían nada que ver con él. Últimamente todas mis desgracias era culpa de Eren y lo único que él había hecho era existir.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y sacudí la cabeza, en un intento de sacar esos pensamientos de ella. Seguí caminando por el largo pasillo, con aquellos estantes repletos de discos, hasta que llegué al final de este mismo y me topé con una especie de cabina, podías entrar y escuchar los diferentes discos de música que había en la tienda. Me detuve cuando estuve frente a ella, sólo viéndola y ya. Mi intención no había sido nunca la de entrar, pero cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba adentro, colocándome los enormes audífonos redondos sobre mi cabeza.

El nombre del álbum que alguien había escuchado con anterioridad y que habían dejado ahí, se llamaba _"Pablo Honey"_ , enarqué una ceja ante el título que para mí era demasiado raro. Sin mucho interés, le di "play"al reproductor que estaba en aleatorio. Pronto una suave canción se hizo presente en mis oídos. Hanji seguramente se burlaría de mí si me viera haciendo esto, después de casi veinte segundos de escuchar el mismo sonido, me harté y estaba a punto de quitarme los audífonos e irme de ahí, hasta que la voz del vocalista llamó mi atención.

 _"When you where here before, couldn't look you in the eyes"_

 _Cuando estuviste aquí antes, no te pude mirar a los ojos._

 _"You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry"_

 _Eres como un ángel, tu piel me hace llorar._

 _"You float like a feather in a beautiful world"_

 _Flotas como una pluma en un mundo hermoso._

 _"I wish I was special, you'reso fuckin' special"_

 _Desearía ser especial, tú eres jodidamente especial._

 _"But I'm creep, I'm a weirdo"_

 _Pero soy un fenómeno, soy un tipo raro._

Y mientras la canción seguía reproduciéndose, más identificado me iba sintiendo con la letra. No sabía a que se debía, pero era justo como me sentía, joder, describía lo que había en mi cabeza casi de manera perfecta. No me moví, seguí ahí, escuchando la canción, prestando atención a cada palabra... tal vez había una pequeña posibilidad de que volviera después y comprara el álbum completo sólo por esta canción, quizá.

Un pequeño golpe en mi hombro derecho me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y cuando giré el rostro me encontré con la enorme sonrisa de Hanji y de Isabel. Rápidamente pause la canción y coloqué los enormes audífonos en su lugar.

―Enanín, pensé que no te gustaba la música.― Soltó Hanji, sin borrar en ningún momento su sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que alzaba ambas cejas.

―Estaba aburrido.

Pase de largo de ambas y escuché como reían al mismo tiempo. Este sería un largo, largo día.

* * *

 _Alemania, Konvikt strasse apartamento N° 45, piso 6._

 _11:46 p.m_

Estaba dando vueltas en mi cama, no podía dormir a pesar de que tenía sueño. Supongo que estaba demasiado cansado mentalmente como para poder hacerlo. Me levanté y caminé hacía la enorme ventana, observé los enormes edificios con todas sus luces prendidas, la enorme luna amarilla que se escondía entre una que otra nube negra, la calle casi vacía, sin demasiado automóviles que la transitaran. Esto era algo digno de dibujar.

Y con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, encendí la luz de mi habitación y entre los tantos libros que tenía sobre mi escritorio, comencé a buscar alguno que aún estuviera en blanco. Fue así que me tope con mi libro de dibujos favorito, aquel que tenía un montón de flores dibujadas en la portada. Halé de la silla y tome asiento en ella, mirando fijamente la portada en búsqueda de algún error que corregir y como no encontré ninguno, comencé a hojearlo. Mirando con fingido desinterés los dibujos que yo mismo había hecho con el tiempo.

Me sentía un poco satisfecho porque sin dudas había mejorado la calidad en este tiempo. Fui pasando de hoja en hoja, mirando a todos esos Eren de lápiz y papel que parecían sonreírme, cada vez estaba más y más convencido de que él tenía algo especial en su forma de mirar, en la manera en la que sonreía. Jamás dibujaba a la misma persona dos veces, pero a Eren lo tenía plasmado un centenar de veces y quizá un poco más. Todos los dibujos me parecían perfectos, así que sólo les daba una mirada rápida y luego cambiaba la hoja. Así había sido hasta que llegué al último dibujo. Seguía sin gustarme del todo, pero no entendía por qué. Las proporciones eran casi perfectas, había intentando muchísimo no irme chueco con algunas lineas rectas.

Fue en ese momento que mis ojos viajaron hasta las manos de Eren, tocándose con las manos de su amigo, me quedé viendo esa parte específica del dibujo por un largo rato, mientras más tiempo permanecía con los ojos clavados en aquel lugar, algo muy parecido a la irritación emocional comenzó a expandirse a mi pecho, subiendo por mi cabeza como lava ardiendo, quemándome los sesos en el proceso.

Tomé la hoja y la apreté fuertemente entre mis puños, sin llegar a arrancar la hoja del libro de dibujos o romperla. Me mantuve así durante varios segundos, hasta que mi parte racional pareció reaccionar y como si de fuego se tratara aquel objeto, quite las manos de ese pedazo de papel y miré horrorizado aquella hoja arrugada y maltratada. De manera casi automática desarrugue el papel con mucho cuidado, para luego pasar la palma de mi mano sobre ella una y otra vez, en un intento de quitar todas las arrugas que obviamente ya no se quitarían.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?, ¿qué diablos pasaba conmigo?

¿Por qué Eren aparecía en mi cabeza tan de golpe, tan a diario?, ¿por qué Erwin estaba siendo opacado en mis pensamientos?, ¿por qué desde que no veía a Eren me sentía tan irritado?, ¿por qué estaban estás ansias locas de salir a buscarlo y ver por unos míseros segundos sus ojos verdes?

Él había puesto patas arriba el perfecto, ordenado y calmado mundo que ya tenía construido sobre mi inestable base de arena, con el que me sentía tan cómodo y familiarizado, pero que ahora sin Eren no tenía todos esos malditos colores pasteles que lo hacían verse menos gris. Desde que apareció en mi vida, no hago otra cosa que preguntarme "¿cómo rayos lo hace?", cada vez que me descubro pensando en él y en sus ojos verdes. Cada vez que me digo que este será el último dibujo y termino por hacer más. Cada vez que me obligo a mí mismo a ya no ir a ese parque para verlo y terminó yendo una y otra vez. Cada maldita vez que comenzaba a imaginar cómo sería el hablar con él.

Eren no había necesitado hacer prácticamente nada y ya me tenía hecho un lío. Quería saber la respuesta qué había detrás de todo este caos. No. En realidad, yo ya sabía la respuesta, pero no quería aceptarla. Y la confirmación de aquello que ya sabía y que tanto me empeñaba en negar, vino cuando volví a ver aquel dibujo que momentos atrás había arrugado entre mis manos. Al ver sus dedos rozándose con los de el otro chico, al ver el sonrojo que tenía el rubio en sus mejillas y en como Eren parecía estar demasiado ocupado en guiar sus manos por las cuerdas de la guitarra correctamente. Lo supe y me pareció extraordinario y estúpido: me sentía celoso.

Celoso de no hablar con Eren como lo hacía aquel otro chico. No no poder tocarlo como seguramente lo hacían sus amigos. De no poder estar con él como el rubio de ojos azules podía estarlo

Entonces me di cuenta de un hecho innegable: Eren realmente... me gustaba más de lo que podría admitir. Y ese nuevo descubrimiento me aterró.

* * *

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	9. Sting

_"Dices que me amas, pero actúas como si no lo hicieras, solías adorarme, te reías de todos mis chistes. No te lo tomes a mal, me pones en peligro."_

― $ting, The Neighbourhood.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Friburgo de Brisgovia, Alemania._

 _Lunes 20 de febrero, 2.31 p.m_

Pronto las semanas pasaron volando y como no hay plazo que no se cumpla, febrero había llegado. Desde que el hecho innegable de que Eren realmente me había comenzado a gustar en algún punto de mi vida me había abofeteado con fuerza, no pude, ni me forcé a no pensar en él. Ya no podía, me permitía pensar en él tanto como quisiera, decir que no contaba los días para volver a verlo era una total mentira. Deseaba verlo, no sólo porque estos nuevos sentimientos así lo querían, sino que también para confirmarlos, para reafirmarlos, para comprobar que no se trataba una obsesión enfermiza. Era por eso que me encontraba ahí, de nuevo en ese mugroso parque, sintiéndome ansioso, con el pulso disparado y el corazón a punto de explotarme. Nunca me había sentido tan ansioso por algo, o por alguien en especifico.

Esto era diferente, sólo lo vería pasar y sentarse en el mismo puto lugar de siempre, volvería a verlo de lejos. Unicamente intercambiar miradas sencillas con esos profundos orbes verdes y ya... entonces, ¿por qué de repente quería salir corriendo? Me estaba comportando como una chica y comenzaba a odiar a Eren por hacerme esto.

Por haber causado tantas cosas en mí, en este tiempo en el que ni siquiera lo vi.

No voy a negar que aún me seguía doliendo lo que estaba pasando entre Erwin y yo, porque joder, aún lo amaba. Pero era aquí cuando Eren aparecía de la nada y borraba todo ese dolor, todo ese miedo a ser remplazado. Era la anestesia para cualquier pensamiento doloroso.

A donde sea que yo fuera estaba él, con cualquier cosa lo relacionaba y hubo muchas ocasiones en las que me quedaba despierto hasta tarde preguntándome por él, pensando fervientemente en él. Eren era mi pensamiento más frecuente y eso comenzaba a asustarme más que el haber descubierto que comenzaba a sentir una fuerte atracción por él.

Me asustaba porque no podía controlar los sentimientos que recién se iban arremolinando en mi pecho y cabeza. No quería que se saliera de control, no quería enamorarme de alguien más, y sin embargo aquí estaba, en esta lucha interna entre lo que deseaba yo y lo que en realidad sucedía.

Hanji había llegado en algún momento con una bolsa llena de golosinas, Isabel me hablaba de un nuevo anime que estaba viendo, no prestaba atención realmente a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Petra y Auro se habían ido a darle una vuelta al parque, en realidad yo pensaría que sólo querían privacidad. Todo iba normal, como solía recordarlo, sin embargo...

Dieron las tres, tres y media, las cuatro, cuatro y media, y de Eren ni una sola señal, comenzaba a sentirme ansioso y de mal humor. La única razón que me hacía estar aquí, era poder verlo y aclarar la bola de pensamientos confusos que no dejaban de burbujear en mi cabeza. Comenzaba a pensar que quizá él no aparecería, que no vendría. Pero Eren siempre lograba hacer algo que me sorprendía, siempre llegaba haciendo alguna especie de entrada triunfal y con él, todo un alboroto. Porque sí, todo parecía tomar color en cuanto él hacía acto de presencia.

Ya ni siquiera debería sorprenderme, pero ahí estaba yo nuevamente. Con las cejas levemente arqueadas y la boca entreabierta en la espera de que él hiciera su briosa aparición como solía recordarlo. Siempre hacía lo mismo, y realmente no importaba el número de veces que le viera aparecer por esa puerta de rejas metálicas y caminar en el pequeño camino pavimentado, yo seguiría viéndolo como si fuera la primera vez que entraba por esa puerta, que caminaba por ese camino, con ella actitud despreocupada que siempre lo distinguía. Este era el efecto Eren Jaeger, de cualquier modo.

Como siempre hizo su famosa aparición de último momento, como quien debe esperar para el acto final y principal de una obra, venía acompañado de sus fieles amigos y ahora, a ese trío se habían agregado a quien yo ya ubicaba como Jean y la otra chica rubia. Y como siempre, Eren y ese chico llamado Jean parecía que discutían por algo. No era algo nuevo, siempre sucedía, como un dejavú, lo que era completamente nuevo, era que esta vez, cuando por fin habían finalizado su pelea a base de insultos, Jean abrazó a Eren. Sí, estaba rodeando sus hombros con su brazo y Eren... ni siquiera hizo algo al respecto. No intento empujarlo, ni golpearlo, se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

Fruncí el ceño, se suponía que Eren y yo teníamos un maldito acuerdo, una rutina. En donde él venía puntualmente, caminaba hasta llegar a la fea banca y tomaba asiento ahí. Mientras que yo lo esperaba, lo veía venir y luego me dedicaba a avergonzarlo con la mirada. En nuestra rutina no habían abrazos de terceros.

En cuanto tomaron asiento en el mismo lugar de siempre, Eren no tardó en posar su mirada en mí, me miraba fijamente y yo correspondía con la misma intensidad. Me di el pequeño lujo de observarle mejor ahora que ya me había descubierto mirándolo. Él también parecía examinarme con la mirada, como si estuviera buscando algo nuevo, pero no lo había, yo seguía siendo la misma persona insípida de siempre. En cambio, a él yo sí le notaba varias cosas nuevas, no sabía como explicarlo, pero hasta su forma de sentarse había cambiado.

Seguía vistiéndose completamente de negro, pero de alguna forma se las había ingeniado para verse más "maduro", sofisticado. Y su cabello, Dios santo, se lo había dejado crecer, los mechones que antes caían por su frente y terminaban abajo de sus cejas, ahora caían un poco más abajo de cada extremo de sus ojos, algunos mechones comenzaban a cubrir sus orejas y definitivamente su cabello se veía más alborotado que de costumbre.

Más despeinado y demonios, puedo jurar que incluso se veía más atractivo así.

Dejé que de mis labios escapara un suspiro y me hundí cada vez más en mi lugar, sin despegar ni un sólo momento los ojos de Eren. Ahora por fin había comprobado lo inevitable, por fin entendía que Eren me gustaba y que esto complicaría aún más las cosas.

—¡Aniki!— Isabel movió sus manos en frente de mi rostro en reiteradas ocasiones, yo parpadeé, quitando la mirada de Eren. _—_ ¡Aniki!

—¿Qué?— Conteste casi de mala gana, ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo que ella me decía.

—Te preguntaba si conoces a Eren— Pestañeó varias veces, abriendo un poco más lo ojos ante la curiosidad que la embargaba. Yo casi me ahogo con mi saliva, ¿Isabel sabe quién es Eren?

—¿Eh?

Fue lo único que salió de mis labios, no sabía que responder y el pánico de haber sido descubierto con las manos en la masa por Isabel —la persona más distraída del mundo—, hacía que me sintiera asustado y con ganas de vomitar, ¿tan obvio era? Fue entonces que reaccioné, Isabel se había referido a Eren por su nombre y también parecía curiosa de saber si nos conocíamos. Eso sólo se podría significar una cosa: Isabel también conocía a Eren de algún lado.

—¿Se llama Eren?— Fingí demencia, pero obviamente lo sabía. Isabel asintió extrañada, pronto mi cabeza comenzó a maquinar una mentira ingeniosa para no verme como un maldito acosador— No en realidad, viene por aquí todos los días. Sólo lo conozco de vista— En realidad, no era una mentira como tal. Nunca había hablado con Eren.— ¿Por qué me preguntas?

—Estaban mirándose fijamente, como si quisieran hablarse o algo así— Encogió los hombros.— Supuse que por esa razón se conocían.

—Ah— Llevé mi mirada hacia algún punto muerto de uno de los tantos árboles que estaban ahí. Me mordí los labios, no quería ser más obvio, pero la curiosidad me ganaba demasiado.—¿Y tú de dónde lo conoces? Nunca te he visto hablar con él, pero hasta sabes su nombre...

Isabel levantó la mirada del manga que estaba leyendo y volvió a enfocar sus ojos en Eren, como si estuviera asegurándose de algo y luego regresó la mirada al manga de súper héroes que leía y con toda la naturalidad, dijo:

—Es mi primo— Respondió como si nada, porque para ella no era algo nuevo, pero para mí era un enorme descubrimiento. Lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme muy quieto en mi lugar, intentando procesar la información, entonces Isabel volvió a hablar.— En realidad... diría que somos primos muy lejanos, dudo que él me recuerde.

—¿No se hablan?— Intenté sonar normal, no hacer notorio el hecho de que en realidad sentía demasiada curiosidad por ese asunto.

—No— Hizo alguna especie de mueca con los labios y cambió de hoja, mirando el manga con un poco de aburrimiento— Lo conocí cuando era muy pequeño, pero hubo problemas entre mi tía y su papá, así que a los seis años mi tía se regresó a su país natal y el de mi mamá: Turquía, y con ella se llevó a Eren. Puedo reconocer a Eren porque mi tía le enviaba fotos a mi mamá de la familia y entre ellos también estaba él. Aún no sé porque regresó a Alemania si su mamá aún vive en Turquía, me imagino que su papá lo mandó a traer— Soltó un suspiro, como si hubiera sacado una complicada teoría matemática.— ¡Ah! ¡lo siento! No debí de contarte estás cosas, sé que no es de tu incumbencia.

—No, no debiste— Negué con la cabeza, pareciendo molesto, aunque la verdad era que se lo agradecía, Isabel y Hanji casi competían por el titulo a "la más chismosa del siglo", pero de cierta forma, me había hecho un favor.— En todo caso no hay problema, no le pienso contar a nadie.

—¡Gracias, aniki! Cuento contigo— Me dedicó una enorme sonrisa, a cambio le palmeé el hombro mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Isabel continuó con su "importante" tarea de leer aquel manga, yo miraba entre ratos y disimuladamente a Eren, a quien por cierto, también caché varias veces mirándome. Lo que Isabel dijo comenzaba a tener sentido, es decir, son muy parecidos, al menos los dos tienen enormes ojos verdes. Ahora sabía que debí darme cuenta antes, el mundo de verdad parecía hacerse más pequeño cuando se trataba de Eren.

* * *

Los días siguieron su curso, pasando con normalidad, al igual que las semanas y con ellas se iban yendo también los meses. El cuaderno de dibujos que siempre llevaba conmigo sin importar el qué, llegó a sus ciento dos páginas ocupadas, nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos, pero ya ni siquiera me sorprendía el curso que habían tomado las cosas. Tantos y diferentes dibujos en donde Eren era el puto centro de atención, él era el protagonista después de todo. Aunque a partir del dibujo número ochenta, comencé a dibujarme a mí también... algunos dibujos reflejaban la rutina, a Eren sentado en aquella banca y a mí del otro lado, observándolo sonreír, o hablar, o cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo. Otros en cambio, comenzaban a salirse de la realidad y más que reflejar la verdadera rutina que llevábamos, reflejaban mis fantasías, mis verdaderos deseos.

En donde Eren y yo nos conocíamos, nos hablábamos, en donde éramos demasiado cercanos hasta el punto que me dejaba tocarle sus cabellos café oscuro, varias veces nos había dibujado así, con mis dedos enterrados en aquel revoltijo de hebras café. Había otros dibujos en donde retrataba uno de esos tantos escenarios fantasiosos en donde nos conocíamos por primera vez.

Estaba llegando demasiado lejos con esto, pero no podía dejar de imaginar ese tipo de situaciones. Y para finales de marzo descubrí que Eren no sólo me gustaba, sino que ahora empezaba a desarrollar algún tipo de enamoramiento-obsesivo por él. Y para comienzos de abril descubrí que mi amor por Erwin se iba extinguiendo, poco a poquito. No era culpa de Eren, como en un principio pensé, era culpa de Erwin y mía. Tal vez lo nuestro había comenzado demasiado rápido.

No era que lo hubiera dejado de amar de la noche a la mañana, esto fue de poco a poco, desde mucho antes de que Eren hiciera su aparición, lo mío con Erwin se iba acabando, haciéndose viejo, desgastándose por el paso del tiempo y el descuido de ambos. Debí de darme cuenta antes de que esta era la razón por la cual mis defensas habían flaqueado ante Eren. Esto no quería decir que ya no amara a Smith, porque ciertamente aún lo amaba hasta el punto de elegirlo a él, por encima de Eren.

Sin embargo, yo sabía que él, aquel cejón de azulada mirada, ya no me quería en lo absoluto. Jamás llamó o mandó algún mensaje en todo este tiempo que había estado ausente. Sé que Hanji sabe algo que yo no y probablemente ese algo sea que él esta saliendo con alguien más. Tal vez por eso Hanji me insinuaba de vez en cuando que diera ese gran paso y le hablara a Eren. Hasta cierto punto, tenía lógica pensar en eso.

Suspiré por millonésima vez en el día y deje de mover la cuchara de plástico en el humeante café. A decir verdad, jamás me ha gustado el café de Starbucks, es demasiado dulce como para que ten den seis tipos de diabetes diferentes y los dientes se te pudran. En frente de mí se encontraba Hanji, demasiado ocupada con el celular, mandando mensajes seguramente a Mike o quizá algún compañero nerd de su universidad.

Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Había pasado más de dos semanas dándole vueltas al asunto y por fin me había decidido, aunque lo que buscaba ahora, era un consejo, saber si lo que tenía planeado hacer no era tan descabellado como yo lo veía. Me aclaré la garganta.

—Voy a hablarle a Eren— Le di un sorbo a mi café y sólo entonces Hanji despegó la mirada de la pantalla de su celular, pestañeó un par de veces, parecía contrariada.

—¿Eh?, ¿estás hablando en serio, enano?— Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, como si le hubieran dicho la cura para el sida o algo parecido. Asentí y en el proceso encogí los hombros.— Pero tú habías dicho que n...

—¡Ya sé lo que dije, cuatro ojos! Ya sé... — Arrugué la nariz y volví a meter la cuchara en aquel liquido café— Pero ya no debería esperar a Erwin, ¿verdad?— Continúe en mi tarea de mover una y otra vez el café con la cuchara, supe que la cuatro ojos se había tensado en su lugar porque no dijo palabra alguna.— Sé que tú lo ocultas, pero de alguna manera yo ya lo sé.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?— Apagó su celular y lo dejó sobre la mesa, prestándome más atención que antes.

—Que Erwin tiene a alguien más.

Sé quedó en silencio, mordiendo su labio inferior con insistencia y eso fue una confirmación directa. No dije nada más, me quedé en completo mutismo, mientras miraba las ondas que se hacían en el café cada vez que movía la cuchara. Escuchaba los murmullos de la gente y la música de fondo que le daba "ambiente"al lugar.

Y de alguna forma, me entretuve escuchando a la chica que cantaba aquella canción que sonaba en la radio. Era mejor que intentar disimular ese incomodo silencio entre Hanji y yo, no me gustaba la música, mucho menos la música pop, pero debía admitir que esta canción tenía un ritmo pegajoso, sin mencionar la buena voz de la cantante que hacía sintonía con el ritmo. Por unos momentos me olvidé de lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo me importaba escuchar con atención la canción e intentar descifrar qué era lo que decía. De alguna manera quería huir de la mirada de lastima que seguramente la mierda de lentes estaba dándome.

 _"Y esto_ _fue We can't stop de Miley Cyrus..."_ , escuché que presentaban la canción y al artista en cuanto acabó. Fue cuando Zoe soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Levi— Me llamó y yo quité la mirada de la oscura bebida y la posé sobre su persona. Ella parecía demasiado seria, nunca dejaría de sorprenderme esa faceta suya que rara vez ocupaba.— No tiene caso que lo siga ocultando, ya te diste cuenta... Erwin no esta saliendo con alguien, precisamente. Más bien con un montón de... uhm, como decirlo...

—Zorras.— Concluí su frase, ella asintió pareciendo un tanto apenada por el comportamiento de Erwin y también por habérmelo ocultado.

—Sí... parece que él sí se tomó en serio lo de "darse un tiempo"—Soltó una risilla nerviosa y yo me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, quería golpearlo.— Me disculpo por eso.

—No tendrías porqué, no es tu culpa— Le di el segundo sorbo a mi café, no me sentía tan molesto como pensé que me sentiría cuando lo confirmara. Pero sí estaba esta sensación de traición combinada con los asquerosos celos.— Era por eso que querías que le hablara a Eren, ¿verdad?

—Sí, me pareció justo que si Erwin estaba allá divirtiéndose y experimentando con gente nueva, tú también lo hicieras... y Eren era la única persona que parecía gustarte— Se quitó los lentes y comenzó a limpiarlos con aquel pañuelo azul marino que era exclusivo para el lente de sus anteojos.— Erwin es mi mejor amigo, casi como un hermano para mí, pero tú también eres especial y no me parece justo que sólo uno de los dos siga cargando con todo el peso de una relación casi a punto de perecer.

—Entonces no importara si empiezo a acercarme a Eren, ¿verdad?— Escupí esas palabras con todo el veneno que mi boca era capaz de producir.

—Enano... tampoco quiero que te acerques a ese muchacho sólo porque estás despechado. Debes entender que Eren no es Erwin y no es justo que lo uses para vengarte, para ninguno de los dos.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza, esto no tenía que ver con Erwin y su aparente traición. Ya tenía planeado hacerlo desde mucho antes que se confirmaran mis sospechas, era algo que realmente deseaba hacer, sin importar lo que estuviera pasando con Erwin.

—No todo tiene que ver con Erwin— Respondí mientras me ponía de pie y tomaba una bocanada de aire.— Esto es más por Eren, quiero conocerle. No planeo abrirle las piernas si eso es lo que crees. Sólo quiero conocerlo, no hay nada más.

Deje mi café sobre la mesa y di la media vuelta para poder salir de aquel lugar que cada vez se llenaba más y más de gente, comenzaba a sentirme asfixiado ahí dentro. Oí los pasos apresurados de Hanji detrás de mí, no dijo nada una vez que se ubicó a mi lado, simplemente caminamos por el centro de aquella pequeña ciudad, ella respetando mi silencio y yo en el intento de no derrumbarme a cada paso que daba.

No se volvió a tocar el tema de Eren, o el de Erwin... y le agradecía a Hanji que hubiera comprendido que por el momento, ambos eran temas delicados, sobre todo el asunto de Erwin. Aunque bueno, supongo que siempre lo supe, pero me negaba a creerlo. Lo peor de todo, lo que más enojado me hacía sentir es que en realidad me dolía porque una parte de mí lo seguía amando y había puesto todas mis estúpidas esperanzas en que él también sintiera lo mismo.

* * *

Su sonrisa era hermosa, contagiosa e infantil, no sabía cuanto me gustaba hasta que presté atención a los cinco dibujos seguidos en donde había plasmado esa singular sonrisa. En el último que había hecho, lo había dibujado... sonriéndome a mí, con esos dos hoyuelos en cada una de sus mejillas, esa sonrisa enorme y tan luminosa que le regalaba a sus amigos y que me había regalado una vez, pero que ya no se volvió a repetir para mí.

Ahora mismo, él sonreía y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar en silencio esa pequeña felicidad que se desprendía en aquel gesto. Él no lo sabía, pero esa sonrisa me hacía bien. Fruncí el ceño en cuanto me di cuenta de lo cursi que sonaban mis pensamientos, me había vuelto así por su culpa, tenía estos pensamientos tan cliché por él y los dejaba salir naturalmente, cuando esto aún no terminaba de convencerme, incluso de gustarme, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, a estás alturas ya no quería dejar de ver a Eren. Menos ahora que mi resolución estaba resuelta y pensaba acercarme a él.

Miré hacía mi derecha, en donde se encontraba mi grupo de amigos, asegurándome de que Isabel no descubriera que otra vez veía a su primo. Ella seguía de lo más feliz hablando sobre postres con Petra, pero Hanji sí que lo había visto todo y sólo me miraba en silencio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, lo cual me preocupó.

La llamé con un gesto de mano y enseguida se acercó, con paso lento.

—¿Qué ocurre, enanín?— Tomó asiento a un lado de mí y cruzó las piernas.

—Eso mismo iba a preguntarte a ti— Crucé los brazos y levanté una ceja, mirándola fijamente.— Llevas viéndome cinco minutos con la misma expresión de mierda.

—Pensé que estabas demasiado ocupado con Eren, que no lo notarías.— Soltó una pequeña risa y se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

—Puedo perfectamente ver a Eren y estar al pendiente de ti— Encogí los hombros.— Soy capaz de vigilarlos a ambos.

—Entonces prometo que de ahora en adelante, cuidaré lo que hago, mamá Levi— Sonrío ampliamente, como si fuera una niña pequeña.— Creo que debería darle una señal de advertencia a Eren de que también cuide lo que hace.

Soltó una suave carcajada, parecía más relajada que momentos atrás, yo me limité a negar con la cabeza ante su comentario. De una de las bolsas de mi suéter saqué unas pastillas de menta con limón, le tendí una Hanji y ella aceptó casi al instante: era una loca de los dulces y pastillas de este tipo.

Me llevé una a la boca y comencé a saborearla, dejando que mi paladar se inundara con el sabor fresco de la menta y el supuesto limón, que en realidad era saborizante artificial. El día estaba agradable, la suave brisa mecía las hojas de los árboles y también mecía mi fleco y los mechones de cabello que Hanji llevaba sueltos. Claro que a Eren también le revolvía esa cabellera ya de por sí tan desaliñada, por primera vez, desde que lo conocía, él acomodó enseguida los cabellos que habían sido despeinados. Se pasaba las manos por su cabeza una y otra vez, intentando arreglar lo que el viento había desacomodado. Me sorprendió este nuevo gesto, por lo regular él dejaba que el viento hiciera con su cabello lo que quisiera y después ni siquiera parecía preocuparle si estaba despeinado, pero ahora... parecía que estaba dejando las niñerías atrás.

Sí, lo sabía, lo supe desde el primer momento en el que dejó las peleas absurdas con el tal Jean, lo supe desde el momento en el que dejó de hacer sus típicas rabietas cada vez que tenía que marcharse de nuevo a clases. Después de todo, él estaba creciendo y comenzaba a tener otras preocupaciones, otras prioridades. Yo esperaba que no se olvidara de mí, que no desapareciera de la nada, que no me echara al olvido. Eren había vuelto estos últimos meses algo... especial y soportables.

—¿Cómo piensas acercarte a él?— Interrumpió Hanji el silencio, mientras que del paquete de pastillas, volvía a sacar otra de ellas.— Hablo de Eren, claro.

—Ah, eso... pienso pedirle ayuda a Isabel.

Casi después de haberle respondido, me arrepentí, la loca cuatro ojos no sabía que Isabel y Eren eran primos, de alguna forma retorcida y extraña.

—Isabel qué tiene que ver con es...

—Hanji— No había terminado su oración, porque Mike había aparecido de quién sabe donde. Estaba parado frente a Hanji, con aquella cara de seriedad y ese porte elegante que lo caracterizaba, no me dirigió ni una sola mirada, pero eso no era raro— Acabó de recibir un mensaje de...— Me miró con discreción y tuve que apartar la mirada, fingiendo que como siempre, no estaba prestando atención a asuntos ajenos a mí.— De Erwin.

Me tensé por completo ante la mención de ese nombre, apreté muy fuerte los labios, evitando que algún suspiro escapara de ellos y mantuve la mirada fija en cualquier otro lugar, menos en dirección de Hanji y Mike, quienes en realidad estaban demasiado cerca de mí, quise irme de allí, de verdad lo intenté pero la curiosidad de saber si había preguntando por mí me estaba corroyendo como ácido.

—Oh... ¿qué decía el mensaje?— Hanji soltó un suspiro y justo en ese momento debí de haberme ido, pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando hablaban de Erwin, a quien no había visto por meses.

—Regresa mañana por la tarde... unos compañeros de la universidad y yo, le organizamos una fiesta de bienvenida, estás invitada— Habló con su típico tono serio y desinteresado de siempre, después llevó la mirada a mí.— Tú también estás invitado, Levi.

—Gracias.

Asentí con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Mike quitó la mirada de mí y se volvió a dirigir a Hanji:

—Por eso necesito que mañana me ayudes con algunas cosas, ¿te parece?

La castaña asintió y entonces Mike dio media vuelta y se fue, mientras marcaba un número en su celular. No me extrañaba que tuvieran este tipo de relación tan seca, después de todo, no se diferenciaba mucho de la relación que yo tenía con Erwin. Sin embargo, me parecía demasiado curioso como un hombre tan serio y distante como Mike, se había fijado en el ser más atolondrado y enérgico, como lo era Hanji.

A veces tenía una que otra duda sobre ese supuesto romance, no por la cuatro ojos, sino por Mike, algo de él no me cuadraba demasiado. Aunque también existía la posibilidad de que realmente quisiera a Hanji, muy a su peculiar manera, porque al final del día, yo no era nadie para juzgar eso, pues yo al igual que Mike, no era romántico, ni expresivo... casi nunca.

—Levi, tú... ¿vas a ir?— Preguntó con miedo ella de pronto, como si estuviera a la expectativa de que le gritara o la empujara.

—No tengo nada que hacer allá— Arrugué la nariz y tomé mi cuaderno de dibujos, junto con el lápiz desgastado.— No quiero incomodarlo.

—Tal vez debas ir... a hablar con él y dejarle las cosas claras, romper por completo con esa relación extinta— Sacó del paquete de pastillas una más antes de devolvérmelo, y le quitó el envoltorio transparente a la pastilla que había hurtado.— Entre más rápido, mejor y más ahora que tomaste la determinación de hablarle al chico de tus dibujos.

Guardé el libro de dibujos en mi bolso y aventé el lápiz por ahí antes de ponerme de pie le regresé el paquete de pastillas a Hanji y después sacudí mi ropa. Mi mirada viajó a la banca al otro lado del parque, Eren aún seguía ahí, con su guitarra y su sonrisa arrogante, faltaba una hora para que Eren abandonara el parque, pero yo ya no podía quedarme ni un minuto más en ese lugar, sabiendo que Erwin estaría de regreso y todo terminaría, me comenzaba a sentir asfixiado.

—Tienes razón...— Tomé mi bolso y lo colgué en mi hombro.— Lo pensaré en el transcurso de la noche. Nos vemos Hanji.

Moví la mano de un lado a otro mientras caminaba directo a la salida, ni siquiera le dirigí una última mirada de disculpa a Eren. No iba ser tan fácil tomar la decisión correcta, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Iba a dejar ir a Erwin porque de eso se trata la vida ,¿verdad?, soltar y no aferrarse a algo que tal vez no valía la pena.

* * *

Era la millonésima vez que intentaba tocar el timbre de aquella enorme casa y no me atrevía, adentro se escuchaba el bullicio de la gente y la música estilo electrónica resonaba por media colonia, por lo menos. Pasaron otros cinco minutos más, antes de que mi valentía saliera a flote y terminara por apachurrar con mi dedo aquel pequeño timbre blanco. Una chica rubia me abrió la puerta y me indicó que pasara, mis ojos viajaron por toda esa casa que ya se me hacía bastante conocida. Justo en el marco de la entrada a la sala, había un enorme letrero con cientos de colores fosforescentes que decían: "Bienvenido, Erwin". Había globos de helio atrapados en el techo y un montón de confeti y serpentina regada por todo el pulcro y blanco piso de azulejo.

Una enorme mesa con bebidas alcohólicas y botanas estaba justo en medio de la enorme sala, había demasiada gente desconocida para mí, yendo y viniendo por todos lados y entonces, en medio de esa enorme bola de gente demasiado fastidiosa, ubique a Erwin. Estaba con una hermosa chica de cabello café y sonrisa de comercial, _pero nada espectacular_ _como la de_ _Eren,_ pensé en ese momento de debilidad por el chico de los ojos verdes. Me acerqué muy despacito a la pareja que parecía de lo más feliz hablando.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Levi...— Dijo en un ligero susurro, mientras arqueaba esas cejas tan pobladas y se relamía los labios.

—Erwin— Devolví el saludo.— Vine hasta aquí para hablar contigo, no pienso quitarte mucho tiempo.

Asintió rápidamente y enseguida se disculpó con la muchacha, ella a cambo sonrío y dijo que no había problema. Me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y así lo hice, caminé atrás de él, hasta que llegamos al enorme jardín trasero de su casa. Comenzaba a sentirme nervioso y con ganas de salir huyendo, nunca había querido huir de nada y esta parecía ser la primera vez que ocurría. Por un largo tiempo nadie dijo nada y ese silencio abismal comenzaba a ponerme más nervioso.

—Erwin...

—No, Levi, antes de que tú hables, dejame hablar a mí primero, por favor— Giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente de mí, mordí mi labio inferior y le di una afirmación con la cabeza.— Yo... Hanji me dijo que ya sabes de las cosas que hice mientras estaba en Francia.

—La cuatro ojos no te traicionó, yo prácticamente la obligue con una navaja a que me contara— Crucé los brazos y lleve los ojos a donde estaba el hermoso rosal que no tenía ninguna rosa, sólo botones a punto de abrirse.

—Sí, imaginé que algo así había ocurrido— Rió suavemente por algunos segundos, pero después de que no yo lo imitara o le dirigiera la mirada, calló aquellas risas forzadas.— Levi... la verdad es que ninguna de ellas pudo reemplazarte.

—¿Eso era lo que querías decirme?, porque no me hace sentir mejor, en lo absoluto.

—No... pensé que estaría bien si sólo me acostaba con una o dos, pero no me sentía satisfecho al final del día, porque la persona que estaba en mi cabeza estaba aquí, en Alemania— Dejó escapar un suspiro y encogió los hombros.— Levi, por favor perdoname.

—No, Erwin— Levanté la mirada, enfrentando la suya.—Ni siquiera llamaste, ni en mi cumpleaños, ni en Navidad... ni siquiera para saber si yo estaba igual de bien que tú.

—Pensé que no querías saber nada de mí.

—Aún así, debiste llamar, yo lo hubiera hecho en tu lugar— Arrugue la nariz e hice una mueca con los labios.— Lo siento, Erwin, esto no podrá funcionar. Ya no confío en ti.

Estaba listo para darme media vuelta y salir de ese lugar, no quería seguir viendo el rostro de tristeza de Erwin, no estaba seguro de soportarlo. Era mejor de esta forma. Sin embargo, cuando Erwin adivinó mis intenciones, enseguida se abalanzó sobre mí, rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos, aplastando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, _maldición, no hagas esto,_ pensé mientras ponía todo de mí en no aferrarme a él con fuerza y decirle que sólo una... una vez más y ya, que aún era capaz de perdonarlo si él prometía quedarse conmigo.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, no— Decía entre susurros temblorosos, mientras se rehusaba a soltarme.— No me dejes, Levi, no lo hagas.

—Erwin, basta— Me removí entre sus brazos, odiaba verlo así y odiaba pensar en que pronto iba a ceder.— Se acabó.

—Sé que cometí un error... pero, ¿qué humano no comete un error?— Era la primera vez que lo veía así de desesperado, casi rozando con la histeria.— Sólo dame una oportunidad, te prometo que esta vez sí será todo diferente.

—No, ya, déjame ir.

Me soltó y por fin pude respirar como era debido, pero justo cuando pensé que me dejaría ir, inclinó su cuerpo hacía el mío y tomó mi cintura, mientras prácticamente se hincaba para poder apoyar la frente sobre uno de mis hombros, sus manos fueron a dar directamente con mis hombros para apretar esa zona con fuerza, aferrándose a mí lo más que podía.

—Levi— Habló ya más calmado, soltando mi nombre en un susurro.— No nos hagas esto, sabes que no podré solo, has sido el único apoyo que tuve para enfrentar las exigencias de mi padre, si tú no estas aquí para apoyarme, entonces ¿que se supone que voy a hacer?, te necesito tanto que duele. Prometiste que siempre te quedarías.

Me quedé estático en mi lugar, Erwin sabía que decir para convencerme. Sabía que odiaba romper promesas, sabía que su pasado pesaba mucho para mí. Sabia dar en mi punto exacto, era cierto, _no podía dejarlo solo, él... me necesitaba_.

Pronto mi determinación flaqueó y el amor que aún sentía por él me decía a gritos que lo perdonara y siguiéramos como antes. Pero era una pequeña parte la que se rehusaba a dejar ir a Erwin, la otra parte me decía con suaves susurros el nombre de Eren. Estaba en medio de todos estos sentimientos confusos y si no tomaba una decisión pronto, me terminaría por volver loco. Enterré mis dedos en las rubias hebras de Erwin y peine con cuidado su cabello, que seguía igual que siempre. Erwin a diferencia de Eren, odiaba tener el cabello largo y mucho menos despeinado. Deje escapar un suspiro tembloroso antes de decir suavemente:

—Ya, tranquilo— Susurre mientras seguía pasando las manos por su cabello.— Te daré una última oportunidad, ¿me escuchas?

Él asintió, yo continué acariciando sus cabellos pero mi mirada estaba perdida, clavada en algún punto del jardín, no me sentía bien con esto, en lo absoluto. Pero lo había prometido, una promesa no debe romperse por cosas tan... estúpidas —y dolorosas— como esta, eso era lo que pensaba en aquel momento de confusión. Después de todo, todos merecíamos segundas oportunidades y Erwin siempre me había dado muchas, incluso cuando ni siquiera las había pedido, se lo debía. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir que me estaba traicionando a mí mismo, que lo estaba traicionando a _él_ , al joven de los ojos verdes.

Tal vez esta era la señal de que Eren y yo no debíamos estar juntos. Quizá no estaba en el destino que nos habláramos.

A pesar de darle mil vueltas a eso, supe que lo que comencé hace unos meses a sentir por Eren, se había hecho más fuerte. Lo supe y no tuve ninguna duda de ello, mientras Erwin se aferraba cada vez más a mí, en lo que único que podía pensar era que quería salir de ahí, mandar al carajo la promesa, la deuda que creía tener con él y a su doloroso pasado por la ventana. Y buscar a Eren. Sí, al desconocido del parque. Al chico de los ojos verdes que no sabía ni mi nombre. Al joven de todos mis dibujos. A la persona con la que compartía miradas furtivas todos los días.

Pero sólo me había quedado ahí, convenciéndome a mí mismo de que podría ser feliz con Erwin una vez más.

* * *

Suspiró, pareciendo realmente molesta y después palmeo su frente, mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza. Estaba actuando demasiado dramática, tanto como en esas series cursis baratas, en donde a la protagonista le dan una mala noticia. Isabel sentada a un lado de ella, simplemente apretaba los labios y me regalaba varias miradas de desaprobación.

—¡Ay!, enano, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando— Por primera vez en varios minutos se dignó a dirigirme su mirada café, que no era de desaprobación, sino de decepción.— Pero no pienso cuestionar tus decisiones, de cualquier forma nunca me escuchas.

—Pensé que estarías feliz por Erwin y por mí.— Puse los ojos en blanco e hice una mueca de total fastidio, porque así era como sentía: fastidiado.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que Erwin y yo nos habíamos "reconciliado" y Hanji parecía estar molesta, ni siquiera quería hablarme, pero en estas dos semanas no había parado de regañarme con la mirada y hoy había llegado a mi limite. Era por eso que ahora estábamos en esta situación, en la que incluso Isabel había sido involucrada y se había enterado de la infidelidad de Erwin, al menos ella no decía nada. Se había mantenido al margen de todo esto.

—Erwin es como mi hermano, pero no puedo estar feliz cuando tú no lo estás, lo que más me enoja es que te chantajeo y tú caíste— Pellizco el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos por varios segundos.— Incluso desististe con el asunto de _Eren._

Fue entonces que Isabel parpadeó confundida y no era para menos, me tuve que morder el labio inferior con demasiada fuerza como para sacarme sangre, debí hablarle a Hanji de esto desde el principio.

—¡Wow!, ¿qué?, ¿están hablando de _mi primo_?— Isabel, quien había permanecido imparcial en esto ahora parecía interesada.— ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto, aniki?, creí que habías dicho que no lo conocías...

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, Levi?

Hanji nos miró a Isabel y a mí con recelo, como si estuviéramos ocultándole algo sumamente importante, y en realidad lo era. Acaricié mis sienes, esperando que de un momento a otro la cabeza no me estallara en millones de pedacitos, aunque pensaba que era un buen momento para que la tierra me tragara.

—A ver... primero, Hanji: Eren es el primo de Isabel y ella no sabe lo que ocurre— Fulminé a Hanji con la mirada y ella simplemente agachó la cabeza, pidiendo perdón en suaves susurros. Llevé la mirada a la pequeña pelirroja que parecía demasiado confundida.— Segundo, Isabel: no mentí cuando dije que no conocía a Eren, en realidad sólo lo conozco de vista, pero... creo que estoy un poco prendado de él.

Agaché también la cabeza y lo último casi lo dije en un suspiro, ni Isabel, ni Hanji dijeron nada después de esa repentina confesión que ni siquiera yo mismo esperaba. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que levantara el rostro y me topara con el rostro palidecido de Isabel, me miraba casi como si me hubieran salido tres ojos. Supongo que después de todo, sería un shock muy grande si uno de tus amigos de repente te dice que esta medio enamorado de un primo con el que llevas años sin hablar.

Incluso yo hubiera reaccionado como Isabel.

—Aniki, ¿en serio estás _enamorado_ de Eren?— Volvió a parpadear y luego sólo me miró con seriedad.— Pero... ¿cómo?, ¿en qué momento?, ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo... cómo fue qué pasó? No entiendo, yo...

Respiré muy profundo y comencé a contarle todos los detalles, desde la tarde lluviosa de agosto, hasta el día en la cafetería de la preparatoria María, le expliqué de mis verdaderos motivos por los que iba a ese horrible parque: sólo para verlo. Incluso le conté de mi preciado cuaderno de dibujos y de las tantas veces que había dibujado a su peculiar primo.

Le había contado todo, cada pequeño detalle, sin omitir nada, al final, Isabel tenía los ojos llorosos, estaba completamente conmovida con la historia. Incluso la gafas de mierda parecía estar en el mismo estado, a pesar de que ella ya sabía de antemano la historia tan... rara que vivía día a día con Eren.

—Por eso pensé en pedir tu ayuda, en algún momento... ya sabes, para acercarme a él— Encogí los hombros e Isabel se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su playera azul de cuello de tortuga.— Pero ya no creo que sea necesario, Erwin y yo estamos en proceso de arreglar nuestra relación.

Hanji levantó los hombros y se encogió más en el colchón de la cama, como si se estuviera dando por vencida con este asunto. Isabel parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, como si tratara de recordar algo, hasta que dijo:

—Espero que no te enojes por lo que diré, pero jamás me gustó como te veías con Erwin y sigue sin gustarme, menos ahora con lo que sé— Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire.— En cuanto a Eren... bueno, no he hablado con él desde que yo tenía nueve y él seis, no puedo decirte que clase de persona es actualmente, pero si tú quisieras, yo podría acercarme a él y averi...

—No, no es necesario que lo hagas.— No deje que terminara su oración, no quería que ella me siguiera dando más razones para interesarme más por él, ya era bastante malo lidiar con estos pequeños pero intensos sentimientos.

—Esta bien— Hizo una mueca y levantó los hombros.— Pero si alguna vez te ánimas, cuentas conmigo... claro, siempre y cuando pueda tener contacto con él.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta— Asentí con un suave movimiento de cabeza y Hanji soltó un resoplido cansado.

—Me tengo que ir, quedé de verme con Mike— Hanji se levantó de la cama y en seguida Isabel lo hizo, diciendo que ella también se iba.— Nos vemos, Levi.

Se despidió con un movimiento de mano mientras salía de mi cuarto y se perdía en el pasillo. Isabel me dedicó una mirada llena de comprensión y me palmeó el hombro suavemente, antes de decirme en voz bajita:

—Espero que las cosas con Erwin funcionen.

Me dedicó una última sonrisa y al igual que Hanji, desapareció por el pasillo, después escuché que cerraban la puerta de madera de la entrada. Me dejé caer de espaldas contra la mullida cama y solté un suspiro lleno de frustración, yo también me sentía molesto conmigo mismo.

* * *

 _Friburgo de Brisgovia, Alemania._

 _Viernes 30 de Abril, 6:45 p.m_

Mis pensamientos acerca del insoportable calor de inicios de mayo, se vieron interrumpidos cuando Erwin tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos, estábamos en la parada desde hace diez minutos, esperando a que el bus de las siete de la tarde pasara. Correspondí a su gesto y apreté un poco su mano con la mía, otra vez estaba poniendo lo mejor que tenía para que funcionara y no podía echarle en cara nada a Erwin, porque él también parecía estarse esforzando.

Habíamos hablado de las cosas que nos molestaban del otro y llegamos al mutuo acuerdo de que intentaríamos mejorarlas, para que esto volviera a ser lo que era antes. Ahora yo ponía mi mayor esfuerzo en ser cariñoso y corresponder a sus gestos excesivamente cursis y empalagosos, aunque cada vez que lo hacía, cierta persona de ojos verdes aparecía en mi cabeza.

 _¿Cómo era posible que este niño lograra hacerme esto, así de fácil?_

Pero otra vez mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Erwin depositó un pequeño beso en mis labios y me devolvía el apretón en mi mano. Él realmente parecía feliz con esta nueva oportunidad y yo, sin embargo, ya no me sentía cómodo estando de esta forma con él. Enfoqué la mirada en la avenida, en donde los coches iban y venían, algunos más lentos que otros, sentí que alguien se paró a mi lado derecho, no le tomé demasiada atención, después de todo era algo común que la gente fuera a esperar el bus en ese mismo lugar.

Hasta que la curiosidad me hizo llevar los ojos a la persona parada a mi derecha, y ahí, a unos quince centímetros lejos de mí estaba _él_ , la persona que últimamente ocupaba mis pensamientos. Estábamos demasiado cerca, más cerca de lo que nunca estuvimos en los últimos meses. Respiré muy hondo y sin discreción alguna le vi el hermoso perfil.

Su revoltoso cabello color chocolate, las gruesas cejas fruncidas y los verdes ojos clavados en el semáforo. La pequeña y respingada nariz, los rosados labios y la piel de un moreno muy claro. Él no me dirigió la mirada ni una sola vez, es más, ahora que lo veía mejor, él parecía enojado... o irritado, como si estar tan cerca de mí le molestara de algún modo. Pero lo que me inquietaba más, eran sus ojos, no tenían el típico tono verde agua, estaban completamente oscurecidos, llegando casi al verde pasto. Y no sólo eso, en ellos había una infinita tristeza, era como si... le acabaran de romper el corazón.

Erwin me hablaba y sonreía, contándome alguna anécdota divertida que vivió en Francia. O al menos eso fue lo poco que entendí, porque en realidad toda mi atención estaba centrada en el chico que estaba parado a un lado de mí. En como tenía las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans color negro, las muñecas y parte de los brazos con un montón de pulseras de colores. En sus nuevos y brillantes botines negros de charol, en la sudadera negra con estampados rojos y en como tenía la mangas remangadas hasta arriba de los codos. En su cabello que estaba un poco más largo y que el viento se encargaba de despeinar. Incluso me fijé en el blanco cable de los audífonos.

Pero lo que más llamaba mi atención era su ceño fruncido, esa expresión de estar irritado. Había visto muchas facetas en Eren, la alegre, la despreocupada, la seria, la berrinchuda e incluso llegué a ver una que otra vez la triste, pero nunca la enfadada y más porque tenía esa mirada triste, apagada y decaída, él también escondía su tristeza con enojo... era como yo. Fue en ese momento que la preocupación me golpeó, ¿y si le había ocurrido algo grave?

Él realmente, realmente parecía completamente descompuesto.

Entonces el bus llegó, Erwin y yo lo abordamos primero, después se subió Eren y detrás de él otras personas, pagó su pasaje y camino por el estrecho pasillo hasta los asientos de atrás. Me había girado sólo un poco para verlo, pero en ese momento, Erwin rodeó mis hombros con su brazo.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿acaso hay algo que te moleste? Has estado un poco distraído— Susurró mientras dejaba diminutos besos en una de mis mejillas.

—Nada, de repente sólo me dio un bajón.

—¿La ansiedad otra vez?— Preguntó con un tono un tanto preocupado, una última vez mire a Eren de reojo, quien a su vez miraba por la ventana, con aquella expresión de seriedad distante.

—Sí, tal vez un poco.

Admití encogiendo los hombros, Erwin respondió diciendo que me tomara las pastillas al llegar a mi casa. Pasamos otros cinco semáforos distintos, antes de que el bus se quedara parado por un largo rato en uno de ellos, supuse que ese semáforo estaba descompuesto. Fue entonces que al mirar por la ventanilla, vi pasar a Eren, caminando con la cabeza agachada, se había bajado del bus en algún momento. Lo vi caminar por aquella banqueta, llena de locales de comida y peatones transitando por ella. Finalmente dio vuelta en una esquina y ahí se perdió. Él había desaparecido de mi vista, junto con ese cabello rebelde y esos preciosos ojos verdes. Él ya no estaba más.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Lo prometido es deuda y aunque terminé subiendo los capítulos por la madrugada, como lo prometí, subí dos y aparte uno de Like a girl. Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo, muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews y el amor que le están dando a este fanfic en particular, siendo honesta, nunca pensé que llegaría a tener más popularidad aquí que Like a girl, pero de ninguna forma es una queja, de hecho, me complace bastante. En fin, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!_ ✨

All the love, Dragón.🐉🌹


	10. Chances are

**Chances are**

 _Alemania, Konvikt strasse, apartamento N° 45, piso 6._

Sin darme cuenta el fin de semana se había ido volando, a diferencia de muchas otras personas, a mí no me molestaba el hecho de que el fin de semana fuera tan corto; ya que a mí no me molestaba ir a la escuela, porque el arte era algo que verdaderamente me apasionaba demasiado, además, cada vez que llegaba el lunes podía ver a Eren y eso era algo bueno. Podría decirse que de alguna manera extremadamente rara, yo odiaba los fines de semana. No tenía nada que hacer, más que limpiar, pero al final terminaba demasiado pronto porque mi mamá también era una loca de la limpieza, así que no había mucho por hacer en el pequeño departamento en donde vivíamos.

Tenía muchas razones para esperar el lunes con ansías cada vez que el viernes llegaba. Y me sentía bien con esa nueva rutina que incluía ver a Eren por pequeños ratos durante toda la semana.

—Últimamente te ves de mejor humor.— Comentó de pronto mi mamá y enseguida se llevo una bolita deforme de sandía a la boca.

—Hm...

Encogí los hombros y continué picoteando el trocito de piña en mi plato con el tenedor. Siempre había odiado la piña y mi mamá siempre se había empeñado a que la comiera, pues según ella, tenía demasiados beneficios para la salud, además, ella había dicho que mientras viviera en su casa, comería lo que ella preparaba, tan sencillo como eso.

—¿Sucedió algo que te tenga así?— Se sirvió un poco de café y después le puso dos cucharadas de azúcar, levanté la vista, pero no respondí, así que ella continuó insistiendo.— No sé, ¿en la escuela?

—No lo creo— Hice una mueca con los labios y opté por dejar a la pobre piña en paz, clavando ahora el tenedor en un pedazo de melón.— Lo mismo que te dije el otro día, acerca de los dibujos en 3D. Nada nuevo.

—¡Ya sé!— Soltó en un pequeño grito que a mí me hizo respingar sobre la silla.— Por fin te llegó tu carta de Hogwarts.

Dejo salir una pequeña risita llena de burla por recordarme mi niñez y lo obsesionado que estaba con la idea de ir a Hogwarts y montarme sobre un dragón, ante ese comentario, sólo puse los ojos en blanco mientras me dedicaba a masticar el pedazo de melón.

—Mamá— Dije una vez que me terminé el bocado.— Era pequeño, tonto e inocente y realmente creía que todo era posible, como que me llegaría mi carta de Hogwarts algún día.

Ella volvió a reír y después le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café caliente. Cuando retiró la taza de sus labios, me miró por un largo rato, achinando los ojos en el proceso, ahora sentía lo que Eren debía sentir al ser objeto de mi mirada por largos periodos de tiempo. Luego sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y supe lo que estuvo pensando todo este tiempo.

—Estabas muy pequeñito, más pequeñito que ahora — Volvió a reír y yo fruncí el ceño, después dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, dibujando una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.— Eras mi bebé y siempre lo seguirás siendo. Al final tengo algo que agradecerle a tu padre.

—Él no es mi padre— Apreté los labios por varios segundos, antes de continuar.— Un tipo que nunca conocí y que ni siquiera se hizo cargo de mí, no merece el titulo de "padre".

—Fue un idiota, pero me dio un hermoso niño— Me aventó un beso con los dedos y yo sólo negué con la cabeza.— Tendré hermosos nietos, seguro que sí.

—Mamá, ¿te das cuenta de lo qué estás diciendo?— Levanté una ceja y ella pareció reaccionar, soltó una risita nerviosa y apenada.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Bueno, podrías adoptar, o alquilar un vientre, ya sabes..

—A Erwin no le gustan los niños— Frunció el ceño, haciendo evidente su molestia ante mi comentario.— Y yo tampoco tengo mucho entusiasmo de tener hijos.

—¿Y tú de verdad piensas que para ese entonces vas a seguir con él?— Sabía que más que una pregunta, era una afirmación. No dije nada, simplemente encogí los hombros, ella soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie.— En fin... apurate, que ya se te hace tarde.

Se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla derecha mientras recogía los platos sucios y los llevaba a la cocina. Yo también solté un suspiro, había incluido a Erwin en todos mis planes que ahora se me hacía ridículamente natural decir que estaríamos juntos para siempre, pero lo cierto era que ya no quería a Erwin dentro de esos planes, porque ahora todo el diagrama de sueños y metas a futuro, extrañamente había cambiado.

Y en ninguno de ellos parecía figurar Erwin, porque todos los planes que tenía antes, los habíamos hecho juntos, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Yo hice mis propios planes, en donde el plan principal era no incluir a nadie en mis otros planes, porque todos se terminaban yendo. Estaba con Erwin, porque sentía que se lo debía, porque sentía que debía seguir siendo su apoyo, porque de otra forma, pensaba con demasiado ego, que sin mí él no podría lograrlo. Era muy diferente estar con él, a _querer estar_ con él.

No estaba seguro de si le volvería a tener confianza, o si el amor que antes sentí por él volvería a nacer, no lo sabía. Como tampoco sabía hasta a qué limite llegaría en caso de que ni la confianza perdida, ni el amor perdido pudieran ser recuperados.

Como ya venía siendo una vieja rutina, salí de mis clases a la una y media en punto y Erwin pasó a recogerme. Pero ahora las cosas realmente parecían ser distintas, pues el rubio que siempre solía ser tan impuntual, estaba ahí justo antes de que yo saliera. Estaba poniendo de su parte, así que yo también comencé a poner de la mía: dejaba que me abrazara sin sentido, o que me tomara la mano por un largo tiempo, aunque después de un rato, nos terminaran sudando las manos y yo terminara asqueado. También lo dejaba darme besos en cualquier momento que él quisiera, ya no le limitaba nada.

Pero aunque eso lo hacía feliz a él, lo cierto era que a mí no.

* * *

Apenas bajamos del colectivo, caminamos las dos calles que nos faltaban para llegar al parque de siempre. Y claro, sentía que mi mano era una asquerosa masa de sudor y gérmenes, pero no aparté la mano, seguí dejando que Erwin sostuviera mi mano con la suya hasta que él por fin me soltara primero.

—Hay una cosa que desde hace mucho tiempo quería preguntarte— El más alto se apegó un poco más a mí y me miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Pregunta.

—Antes odiabas venir a nuestras "bobas reuniones de niñitos de primaria" en el parque, pero ahora vienes todo el tiempo— Hizo una pausa larga y levantó una de sus espesas cejas— ¿Qué cambio?, ¿qué es lo que te hace querer regresar?, ¿acaso pasó algo que deba saber?

—Dijiste una pregunta, esas fueron tres— Puse los ojos en blanco y él rió un poco, entre nervioso e incomodo.— Nada cambió, sigo creyendo que sus reuniones de niñitos de primaria son bobas. Lo que me hace regresar es que ya no tengo libros que leer en mi casa y me aburro mucho. Y no... ha pasado nada que debas saber.

Erwin simplemente asintió satisfecho con la respuesta que había recibido, yo sabía que algún día me ahogaría en toda mi bola de mentiras, porque no hacía nada más que mentirme a mí mismo y de paso a él. Que qué había cambiado... en realidad todo, ¿qué es lo que me hacía querer regresar?, no era precisamente la falta de libros y el aburrimiento, por el contrario, yo diría que lo que me hacía querer regresar tenía nombre y un apellido. ¿Había algo que debía saber? Sí, que tenía esta fuerte atracción por el idiota de los ojos verdes, mientras él andaba por ahí pasándola bien en Francia.

Al final de todo, yo también le había traicionado y le seguía traicionando justo ahora, y probablemente lo seguiría haciendo, hasta que dejara de ver a Eren, o hasta que él se terminara cansando de esta farsa. Lo que ocurriera primero. Como ya venía siendo una vieja rutina, llegamos al mismo sitio de siempre y todos nos recibieron con saludos. Erwin enseguida se sentó a un lado de Mike y comenzaron a platicar de la estructura del nuevo centro comercial que iban a inaugurar para el próximo año. Ambos estudiaban arquitectura, no era de extrañarse que tuvieran demasiadas cosas en común. Hanji seguía bastante molesta con el cejón, así que ahora se la pasaba pegada con Isabel y Petra.

Por mi parte, hacía lo mismo de siempre, excluirme de los demás, sacar mi libro de dibujo y esperar a que Eren hiciera su tan famoso acto de presencia. Lo esperé pacientemente, pero dieron las tres y media y él seguía sin venir. Dieron las cuatro cuarenta y nada. El reloj de mi celular decía que eran las cinco con veinte minutos, entonces supe que este día no vendría.

No me extrañaba en lo absoluto, cualquier persona se enferma y falta al colegio un día, o dos.

Al final tuve que guardar el cuaderno de dibujos e irme de ahí, hoy Eren no vendría y yo no tendría nada más que hacer en un lugar así. Sin embargo, había una cosa que me tenía un poco inquieto y eso era la última vez que lo había visto y lo mal que parecía estar, a caso, ¿algo realmente malo había pasado? Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando que todo pensamiento negativo saliera por ms oídos. Eren tenía que estar bien, estaba bien en estos momentos, no quería, ni podía pensar mal. Mañana vendría y todo volvería a la normalidad, era todo lo que sabía que debía pasar.

Pero al otro día, Eren tampoco había venido. Ni tampoco el día que le siguió, ni el día después del día que le siguió, ni el día después de ese, mucho menos después de eso. Una semana entera y él no había ni asomado la nariz al parque, ni por error y como era de esperarse, sus amigos tampoco vinieron. Tantas veces me descubrí a mí mismo mirando fijamente aquella entrada de barrotes blancos, esperando a que él apareciera con aquella sonrisa luminosa y esa revoltosa cabellera café.

Pero nada, Eren no venía por más que deseara verlo atravesar esa entrada, con el sol iluminando su rostro. Varias veces Hanji me atrapó con la mirada clavada por donde se suponía que Eren vendría, al principio era una mirada burlona, como queriendo decir "¿qué harás ahora, enano?", pero con el paso del tiempo, aquella profunda mirada color chocolate, cambió a una llena de comprensión, que intentaba decirme que él vendría en cualquier momento.

Las primeras semanas puse todo de mí para borrar a Eren del mapa, de la forma en como él había decidido desaparecer, así, sin más, sin dejar pista alguna de si volvería algún día. En mi falacia me convencí a mí mismo de que esto sucedería algún día, que ese muchacho y yo nos dejaríamos de ver. Lo sabía, esto tendría que pasar en algún momento. Pero en el fondo me sentía furioso, enojado con Eren por desaparecer, por irse, pero también conmigo, por sentirme tan enojado con él cuando sabía que no teníamos algún acuerdo, al menos no en realidad, no era culpa de Eren que me hubiera hecho tantas ilusiones, en donde él venía y me sonreía, donde estaba interesado en conocerme tanto como yo a él, _¿entonces por qué no te acercaste tú?_ Me regañaba mi propia mente, cada vez que terminaba culpándolo de que me sintiera tan desorientado.

Esta sólo fue la primera fase: la negación.

Sí, porque al principio negaba a Eren, lo hacía pasar por un ser imaginario que mi cabeza había inventado por todo lo que había ocurrido con Erwin. Me negaba y le negaba a Hanji que iba todos los días a ese parque sólo para verle, que compartíamos miradas; algunas intensas, otras retadoras y de a ratos, otras que no sabíamos como interpretar. Y negar esos recuerdos empezaba a doler. Comenzaba a dejarme un sabor amargo en la boca y un vacío en el estómago. Sonaba irreal decir que el misterioso _caballero de negro_ se había ganado un lugar importante en mi vida, pero era cierto. Cuando las cosas estuvieron mal, de una u otra forma, Eren estuvo ahí. Lo sabía por las miradas llenas de preocupación que solía regalarme cada vez que parecía notar que algo andaba mal.

Y era reconfortante tenerlo cerca, porque a pesar de tener a un montón de gente a mi alrededor, me seguía sintiendo solo, Eren lo había cambiado, porque aunque no me hablará, ni yo a él, sentía que nos entendíamos. Aquella verdosa mirada era un constante recordatorio de que alguien me observaba lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

 _"Te estoy observando",_ parecían decirme sus ojos cuando mi ánimo estaba rozando con el subsuelo, cada vez que Erwin volvía a fallarme. En el fondo, pensaba que del otro lado del parque había una persona que no me conocía y que sin embargo se preocupaba, me notaba, sabía y se daba cuenta. Esa idea de que tenía una relación especial con él, fue lo que llenó mis espacios vacíos. Casi todo un año de conocer y al mismo tiempo, de no saber nada de Eren. De hablarnos con miradas y también de recibir apoyo emocional con una sola de ellas, o al menos me sucedía a mí. Tal vez sólo buscaba en qué apoyarme para salir del bache, igual y todo esto lo inventé yo y al final, no existía ningún vinculo especial que nos uniera.

* * *

 _3 meses después..._

Mayo, junio y julio se fueron en un parpadeo, al menos eso dijo mamá. A mí extrañamente se me habían hecho eternos, volví a la misma rutina tediosa de antes, ir a la escuela, pasar tiempo a solas con Erwin de vez en cuando, llegar a casa y leer mucho, todo lo que podía. Ya tenía tantos libros que estaba pensando seriamente en exigirle a mamá que nos mudáramos a una casa grande, con chimeneas, enormes libreros y un jardín con rosas, de esas que tanto me gustaban.

Insomnio volvió a atacar de una noche para otra, no me molestaba, en realidad, había pasado antes por esto y de cierta forma, estaba acostumbrado, lo recibí con afecto. Y con insomnio vino su fiel amante: la ansiedad, sólo esperaba que su hija la depresión no se hiciera presente. Cuando dejamos Francia, recuerdo que había pasado por esto, primero vino la depresión, era algo natural, un nuevo país, nuevas personas, un idioma extraño. Después apareció la ansiedad, esa que viene a cualquier hora del día y ataca cuando estas en medio de una carcajada feliz. Y por último, cuando cumplí los quince, llegó mi mejor amigo: el señor insomnio.

Ese mismo año, mamá se había dado cuenta y de inmediato me llevó con un psicólogo, fueron dos años de terapias innecesarias. Al final, la depresión no desapareció, simplemente se anestesió por un lapso de tiempo muy pequeño, a la ansiedad solía reprimirla con pastillas y un buen día, simplemente descubrí que ya no necesitaba de las ellas. El insomnio, sin embargo, se había quedado fielmente a mi lado, hasta que _él_ apareció. Todo empezaba con el verde de sus ojos y terminaba en la oscuridad de un momento a otro. Eren también había enamorado a insomnio, estaba seguro.

¿Cómo no se iba a enamorar? Si todas las noches le hablaba de ese par de ojos verdes y de lo bien que le quedaba ser tan oscuro, con aquella aura de misterio envolviéndolo. Hanji dice que la causa real de que me hayan regresado los bajones, no es el estrés de la escuela, sino Eren, esta vez pensaba que realmente sí era su culpa. La cuatro ojos me había sugerido más de una vez que volviera con el psicólogo y le hablara sobre mi obsesión que casi rayaba con lo enfermizo; que debía desintoxicarme de Eren. Mamá no se daba cuenta de que otra vez mi lienzo iba perdiendo color, que se estaba llenando de polvo y telarañas. Isabel siempre intentaba por todos los medios evitar hablar de Eren, bueno, no era como si ella supiera la gran cosa del primo con el que llevaba años sin hablar, supongo que al final ella también pensaba que debía superarlo. Erwin se daba cuenta de que algo sucedía, pero nunca hacía preguntas del "por qué", sólo se quedaba callado, en espera de que yo me abriera y le diera las respuestas.

Esta parecía ser la segunda fase, en donde me comenzaba a dar cuenta de que algo faltaba. Pero tristemente caía en la cuenta de que, _ese algo no era mío y que de alguna forma, lo había perdido._

* * *

 _7 Siete meses después._

 _Friburgo de Brisgovia, Alemania._

27 de octubre, 3:42 p.m

Las nubes grises del cielo otoñal se movían lentamente, el viento las empujaba suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de que de pronto, estas se pusieran a llorar. Por fin, después de un largo mes regresaba a aquel parque, había regresado porque esta vez mis viejas excusas se hicieron realidad, no tenía ningún libro por leer y los días de verdad que pasaban muy lento. No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Hanji no había ido porque tenía un importante examen, el último para por fin librarse de la universidad y graduarse. Mike tampoco estaba y de hecho, sólo estábamos Erwin y yo.

Él estaba recostado sobre la misma banca de siempre, su cabeza recargada sobre mi regazo. Yo intentaba peinar sus cabellos y hundir mis dedos en su dorada melena, cosa que era casi imposible considerando que Erwin exageraba a la hora de ponerse gel. Miraba de reojo aquella banca vacía que estaba al otro extremo, la blanca pintura que antes la había cubierto ahora se estaba volviendo gris. El enorme árbol que en primavera solía ser verde, ahora estaba muriendo poco a poco, se había vuelto anaranjado, con algunos tonos muy claritos de café. Sus hojas habían caído sobre el lecho de la banca en donde solía sentarse la contradicción en persona.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que eso era Eren, una preciosa contradicción. Él tan oscuro y misterioso, pero al mismo tiempo tan reluciente y transparente. Él, tan aniñado, con aquellos hoyuelos en sus mejillas simulando un par de cráteres lunares, pero también tan hombre, con ese porte y ese caminar tan despreocupado. Él, tan conocido para mí, pero al mismo tiempo tan desconocido. Él, que estaba tan cerca y al mismo tiempo, a una infinidad lejos de mi alcance.

Y ahora él ya no estaba ahí, ya no iba más a sentarse en esa banca que esta debajo de ese árbol, no estaba él, ni sus labios regalando sonrisas frecuentemente, ni su respingada nariz, tampoco su cabello bailando con el viento, mucho menos su dos preciosos ojos, a veces tan bosque, a veces tan agua, en los que me había perdido incontables veces.

Tal vez por eso las hojas del árbol caían ligeras, tocando suavemente el fierro oxidado. Tal vez por eso el árbol comenzaba a morir poco a poco. Porque ya nadie se acercaba para levantar la verde mirada y observar con fascinación su copa llena de ramas frondosas y hojas de diferentes tonos de verde. Las blancas florecillas que solían colgar de sus ramas, cayeron todas en septiembre, como si ellas también estuvieran tristes de ya no ser admiradas.

Entrecerré los ojos por un momento, claro que no, el árbol no estaba triste. Simplemente el otoño había llegado y debía morir para renacer nuevamente en primavera, más hermoso que antes. Definitivamente, el árbol no era el triste, el triste era yo.

—Ahora tendremos más tiempo juntos— Afirmó de pronto Erwin, llevé la mirada a donde estaba su rostro, sus dos enormes ojos azules me miraban con expectación, levanté una ceja y él sonrió.— Acabo de graduarme, en mi trabajo me darán un horario normal y podré organizarme mejor para pasar más tiempo contigo.

—Creí que nunca te graduarías, ni que tampoco escucharía algo así.— Murmuré suavemente, para al final simplemente apretar un poco su nariz entre mis dedos.

—Levi, ¿recuerdas lo de Francia?

Habló con aquel tono serio que casi nunca usaba conmigo, ni con Hanji, ni mucho menos con Mike. Fruncí el ceño ante el recuerdo de lo que Francia significaba para ambos.

—Cómo olvidarlo.— Escupí en un siseo, apresurando en quitar las manos de su cabellera y rostro.

—No eso, Levi— Soltó un suspiro y pareció arrepentido de nueva cuenta, lo miré con curiosidad.—Aquella vez fui por parte de mi trabajo. Me dijeron que cuando me graduara y trabajara ahí de tiempo completo, tal vez me mandarían de nuevo a Francia, a vivir... claro, pero antes tendría que cumplir un año trabajando para ellos.

—Veo que te gustó Francia, antes decías que querías irte a América— Volví a colocar una de mis manos sobre su cabello, e hice una mueca al recordar como me había hecho a un lado.

—Sí, ahora entiendo porque quieres regresarte a vivir allá, es un lugar hermoso— Sonrío y yo asentí, no recordaba mucho como era Francia, pero lo tenía como un recuerdo bello y luminoso de los días de mi niñez.— Levi, si me mandan a vivir allá alguna vez, ¿te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo?

Detuve las caricias sobre su cabello y lo vi fijamente con lo ojos bien abiertos, de pronto se formó un incomodo silencio, me había planteado la idea de regresarme un montón de veces. Incluso Erwin y yo ya habíamos hablado de irnos a vivir juntos allá. Pero eso se había ido, lo había desechado a la papelera de reciclaje y ahora aquella idea sólo era una bola de papel, perdida entre tantas otras.

Comencé a sentirme asfixiado de pronto, esto no era muy diferente de aceptar casarme con él. Claro que quería regresar a Francia, pero Erwin ya no estaba incluido en ese plan, había asumido que terminaríamos por separarnos, y tomaríamos caminos diferentes, él se ira a Estados Unidos y yo regresaría al pequeño pueblo francés del que venía.

—Claro campeón, primero asegurate de que te darán el trabajo y luego si quieres, puedes venir a hacerme esta clase de proposiciones de manera correcta.

Fue todo lo que dije cuando Erwin pareció demasiado desesperado por una respuesta.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Dejo salir una pequeñita carcajada y yo únicamente me limité a sonreírle casi de forma forzada. En el fondo esperaba que si sucedía que le daban el trabajo en Francia, no me tuviera incluido en sus planes, porque no estaba seguro de que fuera aceptar. El sonido de la llamada entrante del celular de Erwin sonó y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Oh, es Mike— Comentó, una vez que se fijó en la pantalla y casi de forma automática se enderezó sobre la banca, para después colocarse de pie.— Iré a atenderlo, en seguida vuelvo.

Asentí y él rápidamente caminó por el verde césped perfectamente podado, mis ojos lo siguieron hasta que lo vieron entrar en el pequeño pabellón que estaba a varios metros alejado de donde estaba yo. En ese momento fue que mis oídos captaron unas lejanas carcajadas, que se me hacían tan familiares. Con urgencia llevé la mirada a donde provenían esas risas, las manos me temblaron de pronto al reconocer a ese grupo de negro que se acercaba cada vez más y más. Pero así como la presión arterial se me había alterado y el fuerte golpeteo de mi corazón contra mi pecho se hizo presente, había desaparecido con la decepción, dejando un hueco aún más grande que el anterior. Eran ellos, los amigos de Eren, venían hablando y riendo como solía recordarlos, pero el chico de los ojos verdes no estaba ahí, con ellos. En medio de ellos, donde se suponía que debía de estar él, estaba aquel muchacho llamado Jean, incluso lo recordaba a él como parte importante, pues siempre peleaba con Eren.

Caminando atrás, estaban la chica de cabello de negro, noté que se había dejado crecer el cabello ya que ahora lo llevaba amarrado en una cola alta. En medio estaba la rubia que siempre coqueteaba con Eren —al menos daba esa impresión—, ella seguía igual. Al otro lado venía el rubio que parecía estar enamorado de Eren, casi no lo reconozco cuando lo vi, él se caracterizaba por destacar gracias a que era el único que vestía con colores llamativos, a diferencia de los demás, quienes siempre llevaban ropas negras.

Pero ahora era uno más del montón, al igual que los demás iba completamente de negro, pronto sus curiosos ojos azules chocaron con los míos, él también parecía reconocerme. Al principio, me miró con molestia, como si estuviera reprochándome algo con la mirada y luego, simplemente me dio su mejor mirada de indiferencia y siguió con su camino.

Esta vez, a diferencia de cuando solían venir con Eren, no se sentaron en la solitaria banca de siempre, caminaron por el sendero de grava y pavimento hasta la parte trasera del parque, nunca había ido más allá del pabellón donde Erwin seguía hablando por teléfono, pero sabía que debía de haber algo más allá. Suspiré y baje la mirada a donde estaban mis manos que habían dejado de temblar en algún momento, comenzaban a enrojecerse debido al frío que apenas amenazaba con llegar.

Supuse que ese año no vería a Eren hundir la nariz en la enorme bufanda roja que solía llevar cuando hacía frío. Él había desaparecido de mi vida tiempo atrás y yo me rehusaba a pensar que tal vez no lo volvería a ver. Sabía y era consciente de que tarde o temprano sucedería, pero esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano.

* * *

 _10 meses después._

 _Creí verle hoy, pero no era él, así como creí verle ayer, y creí verle todos estos malditos días... pero ninguno era él._

Hanji levantó la mirada del enorme libro de biología que llevaba tiempo leyendo. Yo mantuve la mía clavada en uno de los tantos dibujos que había hecho de Eren, comenzaba a creer que de todos los que había hecho, este era mi favorito: había dibujado el rostro de Eren cubriéndose los labios y la nariz con ambas manos, resaltando sus enormes y expresivos ojos verdes. La castaña cerró su grueso libro y dejó salir un suspiro cuando notó lo deprimido que parecía estar.

—Comienza a preocuparme el estado en el que estás— Quité la mirada del Eren de lápiz y papel y la enfoqué en Hanji.— No es normal, ¡vamos! Nunca hablaste con él.

—Y sigo esperando a que me lo digas.— Murmuré tranquilamente, Hanji parpadeó confundida.

—¿Decirte qué, enano?

—"Te lo dije".

Apreté los labios y volví a llevar los ojos al dibujo plasmado en aquel libro que ahora parecía ser mi mejor amigo. Ella hizo una mueca con los labios y después se quitó los elegantes lentes de armazón negro, en cuanto termino de limpiarnos se los volvió a colocar. No dijo nada durante largos segundos, era como si estuviera debatiéndose internamente, entre decírmelo o no. Finalmente habló.

—¿Sirve de algo que te lo diga?— Me miró expectante, no dije nada, ella tenía razón. Ya no servía de nada, sólo bajé la mirada a mi regazo— Exacto— Se acercó a mí, sin llegar a hostigar mi espacio personal.— A estás alturas, no tiene caso que te tortures con esa frase... sin embargo, espero que esto te sirva de lección para escuchar mis sabios consejos más seguido.

Sonrió y me palmeó la espalda sin fuerza en un acto de total comprensión y camaradería, yo también sonreí un poco y luego puse los ojos en blanco, haciendo énfasis con este gesto de que no estaba de acuerdo del todo en lo que acaba de decir.

—No habrá próxima vez— Ahora fue mi turno de hacer una mueca con los labios.— No volveré a prendarme de un desconocido, ni siquiera he podido superar a Eren. Estoy tratando de recordar como me sentía antes de que él desapareciera, pero lo único que tengo son los malditos recuerdos borrosos en mi cabeza y un libro de dibujos como única prueba de que existe alguien llamado Eren, en alguna parte.

—No todo esta perdido, enanín— Volvió a sonreír ampliamente.— Conoces _a su prima,_ ¿no? Podrías pedirle que intente averiguar algo, si esta bien, si sigue viviendo en Friburgo o... si se regresó a Turquía...

—Se lo pedí hace tiempo, me dijo que me avisaría si se enteraba de algo, pero no me ha dicho nada— Encogí los hombros y fruncí el ceño.— Es mejor dejar las cosas así.

—Levicillo, no tienes remedio— Guardó el grueso libro en su viejo bolso de estilo hippie que tenía desde la preparatoria y se colocó de pie, sacudiendo sus jeans azul marino. La imité y caminamos directo a la salida del pequeño pero lujoso centro comercial— ¿Sabes?, a veces pienso que en realidad no desapareció... simplemente se esconde de ti.

—¿Por qué querría esconderse de mí?— Coloqué un rostro de total confusión y Hanji encogió los hombros.

—No lo sé, pequeñín... tal vez se dio cuenta de que lo desnudabas con la mirada y que lo violabas imaginariamente— Su clásica y histérica risa llamó la atención de la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado; me sonrojé y estoy seguro de que en ese momento le hacía competencia a un tomate maduro.— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En realidad pensabas en eso!

—¡Cállate, maldita loca!— Me sonrojé más —si es que eso era posible— y fruncí el ceño, mientras apresuraba el paso para alejarme de ella— ¡Eres una enferma de mierda!

Escuché como Hanji seguía riendo a lo lejos, huía porque sabía que ella tenía razón. No era como si siempre tuviera pensamientos puros y cursis acerca de Eren, a veces tenía _una que otra fantasía erótica con él_ , pero era algo que esa loca no debía saber bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Continué yendo al parque porque aún conservaba una pequeña esperanza de un día llegar y verlo ahí. Porque no tenía nada que perder, y porque ya no podía desilusionarme más de lo que ya estaba, no había nada que perder, pero quizá si continuaba yendo, él aparecería por ahí, algún día... y me gustaba pensar que faltaba un día menos para que "algún día" llegara. Algunas veces, me plantaba frente a su escuela, pero nunca me quedaba demasiado tiempo como para averiguar si seguía yendo a esa preparatoria. Otras tantas, pasaba frente a la dulcería, muchas de esas veces, tomaba la resolución de entrar y sólo Dios sabía cuantas veces me había topado cara a cara con el rubio de enormes ojos azules, pero nunca cruzábamos palabra alguna, nada más nos mirábamos por breves segundos y él terminaba por pasar de mí. En una de todas esas ocasiones, lo había visto sosteniendo una bolsa con esos dulces de panditas que recordaba que Eren amaba tanto.

Sin darme cuenta, terminaba llegando a los lugares en donde con frecuencia solía toparme a Eren por casualidad. Pero él nunca estaba ahí.

Estampé suavemente mi cabeza contra la ventana de la habitación de Erwin cuando me di cuenta de que otra vez estaba pensando en ese idiota de los ojos verdes. El atardecer estaba a punto de llegar y las casas vecinas empezaban a encender las luces. Últimamente me había obsesionado con la idea de que me encontraría a Eren en cualquier momento, y lo demás me empezaban a parecer señales. Me estaba volviendo loco de desesperación, quería verlo, aunque fuera una última vez, aunque sólo fueran veinte, diez o cinco segundos, no importaba realmente.

Los pasos de Erwin se hicieron más cercanos y un fuerte olor a té negro inundó la habitación, no volteé a verlo, me mantuve con la cabeza contra la ventana. Oí que colocaba el par de tazas de té sobre su pequeño, pero ordenado escritorio, de dos zancadas llegó hasta donde estaba yo y me abrazó por la espalda, rodeando mi cintura.

—¿Qué sucede, Levi? De un tiempo para acá te ves... desanimado, bastante— Plantó un pequeño beso en mi cuello y un escalofrío atravesó mi espalda.— ¿La ansiedad?, ¿el insomnio?

—Ambos, creo.

—¿Mh?— Comenzó a repartir varios besos sobre mi cuello, mientras colaba una de sus manos debajo de mi camisa.— En ese caso, déjame hacerte sentir bien un rato.

Su mano continuó subiendo, me quedé tieso, sin mover ni un sólo musculo. No tenía ánimos para este tipo de cosas y sin embargo no me negué, cerré los ojos mientras me dejaba llevar por él, sus besos indecentes y sus caricias desesperadas por mi cuerpo. Todo eso desapareció de un instante a otro, Eren volvía a ocupar mis pensamientos con aquel recuerdo luminoso que tenía de él. Y entonces... los labios de Erwin sobre mi piel, ya no eran sus labios, ni las manos que me manoseaban a gusto, tampoco la respiración pesada cerca de mi oído. Erwin no existía en ese momento.

El cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás era reemplazado por una cabellera café, revoltosa y despeinada, el par de pronunciadas cejas rubias tomaban una forma más delgada, estilizada, no eran rubias, eran café oscuro. La pálida piel de su abdomen ahora era acanelada y el fibroso cuerpo se transformaba en uno más delgado, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerme y los ojos color azul, se enverdecían poco a poco pasando del verde agua al verde pasto, completamente oscurecidos por el deseo.

Era Eren quien estaba a punto de reclamarme como suyo.

Fue entonces que mi cuerpo se relajo, aceptando _el cuerpo de Eren_ y creyendo también en este falso espejismo. Deje que siguiera entrando, a sabiendas de que cuando la burbuja - _puf_ \- explotara y tuviera que enfrentarme a la realidad, Eren no iba a estar ahí y que quizá, terminara odiándole por eso. Pero nada de eso importaba justo ahora, porque _era Eren_ , era él en este momento. Sólo eso importaba, porque éramos él y yo, flotando ligeros, como dos hojas que eran arrastradas con el paso del viento. Eso éramos ahora, sin importar que en realidad él estuviera tan fuera de mi alcance. Éramos, juntos, unidos, pegados, conectados, eramos; un Eren con un Levi y un Levi con un Eren, eso éramos ahora y aunque sabía que no era real, me sentía bien con eso.

Tomé del suelo mi camiseta y la sacudí en el aire varias veces para quitarle el polvo que se le había impregnado del piso. Me la coloqué de un rápido movimiento, inmediatamente busqué el suéter gris de franela que llevaba puesto ese día, en cuanto lo localicé, hice lo mismo que había con la camiseta blanca. Erwin estaba asomado en la ventana, entre sus labios tenía un cigarro que se iba consumiendo poco a poco.

Había estado muy serio durante este tiempo, no había dicho ninguna de esas palabras cursis y morbosas que sin falta solía decirme después de haber terminado. Lo miré fijamente, pero él ni se inmutó, siguió con la mirada clavada en los altos edificios alumbrando la pequeña ciudad. Esto me hacía sentir nervioso, lo conocía tan bien que sabía que cuando estaba así de callado, era porque algo le había molestado, pero ¿qué era?, acabábamos de tener sexo, ¿y estaba enojado?

No tenía sentido, pero tampoco me importaba, había cumplido con mi parte y eso debería haber bastado. Le di la espalda y me coloqué mi suéter y fui directo a donde estaba mi bolso "carísimo", según Kenny. Revisé la hora en mi celular, eran las siete y media, si me apuraba en irme, con suerte alcanzaría el colectivo de las ocho, enredé la bufanda negra en mi cuello y me colgué el bolso al hombro.

—Es tarde, Erwin. Debo irme.

Giré un poco el rostro sobre mi hombro, para verlo de reojo, él simplemente asintió y sacó otro cigarro del paquete que ya estaba a la mitad. Solté un suspiro muy bajito y me encaminé hasta la enorme puerta de madera, giré la perilla y la puerta se abrió acompañada de un chirrido, pero ni siquiera puse un pie afuera cuando el rubio volvió a hablar.

—Antes de que te vayas, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— No hacía falta voltear para saber que él tenía la mirada azul clavada en mi espalda, sin embargo, su voz se escuchaba fría y lejana.

—Ya lo estás haciendo.

No volteé, me quedé en mi misma posición, con la mirada clavada en los vans perfectamente blancos que llevaba puestos. Erwin ignoró mi comentario un tanto sarcástico.

—Cuando estuve en Francia...— Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera dudando, me recargué un poco más contra la puerta entreabierta y me mordí los labios, otra vez venía el tema de Francia, ¿cómo esperaba que yo lo superara, si él no dejaba de recordármelo cada que podía?— ¿Tú estuviste con alguien más?

—¿A que viene esa pregunta?

Esta vez lo encaré y estoy seguro que tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba sumamente indignado y me sentía insultado, ¿cómo podría siquiera pensar en eso? Pero este hecho no afectó en lo absoluto al rubio que parecía inspeccionarme con la mirada en espera de que algún gesto me delatara, eso me hizo sentir aún más enojado, yo no tenía nada que esconder.

—Responde— Fue su turno de fruncir el ceño y de darme su mirada más amenazadora. Rodé los ojos y me di media vuelta, dando esos dos pasos que me faltaban para salir de la habitación.

—No, Erwin— Dije con voz tranquila y relajada mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta y comenzaba a cerrar esta con lentitud, pero antes de cerrarla completamente volví a hablar.— El único que al parecer la pasó bien, fuiste tú.

Cerré la puerta con suavidad, ocultando la enorme y evidente furia que sentía, ¿este idiota por quién me tomaba? Caminé por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y las baje a toda prisa, no quería estar ni un segundo más ahí. Erwin me estaba dando más razones y excusas para mandarlo a volar.

* * *

 _14 meses después._

 _Friburgo de Brisgovia, Alemania._

29 de Mayo, 5:01 p.m

Observé como poco a poco el sol se iba poniendo, pintando el antes cielo azul, con un anaranjado muy suave y algunas franjas rojas que atravesaban las nubes. Y las nubes eran empujadas por el suave viento, había visto pasar como diez aviones, con todas esas lucesitas parpadeantes, todos haciendo el mismo sonido al profanar el cielo. Los edificios a lo lejos, empezaron a encender las luces, todo era hermoso, la vista era realmente hermosa en este lugar, ¿por qué no había venido por acá antes?

Nadie venía a este lado del parque, lo que era peor es que este lugar de verdad era hermoso, parecía un enorme jardín estilo victoriano, incluso había una fuente en medio, con el mármol desgastado y el agua un poco sucia, con varias hojas y ramas flotando sobre ella. Yo estaba sentado en una enorme banca de madera, era la más aislada del pequeño jardín y resultaba que el lugar en el que se encontraba, tenía una preciosa vista de la pequeña ciudad.

Era una lastima que no tuviera con quién compartirlo.

—¡Aniki!, ¡te encontré!— Di un pequeño respingo sobre la banca, cuando giré el rostro, Isabel ya estaba tomando asiento a un lado de mí.— Te estuve buscando por todas partes, ¡no sabía que el parque fuera tan grande! Luce pequeño desde afuera.

—Sí, es bastante grande— Fruncí un poco el ceño y volví a relajarme sobre mi asiento.— Por eso me sorprende que dieras conmigo, sobre todo porque este lugar esta demasiado escondido.

—Es hermoso — Dijo, mientras su mirada viajaba de un lugar a otro, ella también parecía maravillada con lo que veía.— ¡Deberíamos decirle a los demás que hagamos nuestras reuniones aquí!

—No— Arrugué la nariz e Isabel me miró con duda— Es mi lugar secreto— Expliqué volviendo a fijar la mirada en los edificios que estaban a lo lejos.— Es tranquilo y si traes a Hanji por aquí, eso se arruinará.

"Tienes razón", susurró con una pequeña sonrisa y nuevamente se quedó todo en silencio, sólo se escuchaba a una que otra persona que daba la vuelta por el lugar. Isabel estaba tan callada que hasta parecía que otra vez estaba solo, no dejaba de ser raro, considerando lo parlanchina y risueña que era. Cuando llevé la mirada a ella, ella estaba mirando con insistencia el libro de dibujos que estaba sobre la banca. Isabel levantó la mirada, con ojos suplicantes que morían por la curiosidad de saber qué había en él, rodé los ojos y encogí los hombros, para después simplemente asentir. La chica sonrió ampliamente y tomó el libro entre sus manos, empezando a hojearlo.

"Oh", fue lo único que salió de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la persona retratada una y otra vez en ese libro. Siguió hojeándolo y en mi cabeza se reproducía el sonido de las hojas al pasar.

—Es hermoso— Volvió a sonreír y cerró el libro con mucha delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo.— Esto le gustaría a Eren... bueno, eso creo, hace mucho que no le veo, mucho menos hablarle, simplemente estoy suponiendo.

Asentí sin saber que más decir, otra vez volvió a quedar todo en silencio. Isabel miraba fijamente los enormes edificios que se levantaban en lo alto, el viento golpeaba su rostro y mecía los mechones de cabello que estaban sueltos, al mirar esa escena en donde ella parecía divertida mientras el aire la despeinaba, no pude evitar pensar en Eren. No había duda alguna, ambos eran primos, casi podía decir que medios hermanos.

Eran tan parecidos que, al mirar a Isabel, no pude evitar ver en ella a Eren.

—Isabel— El viento se calmó y sólo entonces Isabel llevó su verde mirada a mí, diciéndome en silencio que continuara, abracé mis piernas contra mi pecho y volví a enfocar la mirada al frente.— Háblame de Eren.

—Aniki... no sé que decirte, él se fue cuando era un niño, no sé nada del Eren actual.

—En ese caso, háblame del Eren que recuerdas.

Mis suplicantes ojos se enfocaron en los suyos, ella resopló pareciendo derrotada y luego hizo una mueca, como si tratara de recordar algo.

—Te sorprendería...— Sonrió con ternura y al mismo tiempo con nostalgia— Eren... bueno, él era un niño especial, ya sabes, un geniecito con patitas y manitas. Pero por eso mismo era muy aislado, no le gustaba hacer amigos, que yo recuerde... sólo tenía un amigo llamado Armin, algo así— Hizo una breve pausa para tomar un poco de aire.— Los dos se entendían bastante bien porque ambos eran prodigios... ¿sabes?, mi tío odiaba que yo me le acercara a Eren.

—¿El papá de Eren?— Parpadeé confundido e Isabel asintió— ¿Por qué?

—Uhm.—Pareció pensar lo que diría a continuación y en cambio, encogió los hombros con pesar.— Porque yo siempre fui traviesa e hiperectiva, Eren era educado y obediente. Mi tío no quería que lo mal influenciara. Estoy segura de que él quería convertir a Eren en su propio reflejo, sólo espero que no lo haya logrado.

—¿Tan malo era su padre?

—¿Malo?— Negó suavemente.— El hombre era horrible, una sola mirada suya daba demasiado miedo.

Me quedé en silencio, reflexionando un poco sobre la información recién obtenida. Me daba la impresión de que el Eren del que ella me hablaba era uno completamente diferente al que yo veía pasar todos los días por el parque, tampoco tenía una mirada aterradora, recordaba la mirada de Eren, cálida y expresiva. Pero claro que esos recuerdos se empezaban a hacer borrosos y lejanos en mi cabeza, si no fuera por el libro de dibujos, estoy seguro de que ya no recordaría el rostro de Eren, ya empezaba a olvidar el verde de sus ojos, el café de su cabello, incluso había veces que olvidaba el par de hoyuelos que se le hacían al sonreír.

Suspiré, sintiéndome aún más frustrado. No quería olvidar a Eren, no quería tenerlo en mi mente como un recuerdo lejano, ni quería que el libro de dibujos fuera lo único que tuviera de él.

—En fin— Soltó de repente y se puso de pie, sacudiendo sus ropas en el proceso.— Debemos irnos... Erwin te estaba buscando también, Hanji le pidió que comprara _cosas importantes_ y necesita tu ayuda.

—De acuerdo.

También me puse de pie y caminamos lejos de aquel bello lugar hasta que llegamos a lo que a mi parecer, era la parte fea de ese parque, en donde estaban todos menos Hanji, quien estaba demasiado ocupada con sus investigaciones y conferencias. Más le valía que fueran cosas realmente importantes.

* * *

—¿A esto se refería la loca esa, por "cosas importantes"?— Crucé los brazos mientras fruncía el ceño y la cajera pasaba las bolsas de dulces por la registradora.

—Ya sabes como es Hanji— Comentó Erwin, levantando los hombros mientras sacaba de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón de mezclilla, su tarjeta de crédito.— Además tú también terminaste por escoger algo.

Me tendió la bolsa con bombones cubiertos de chocolate, le agradecí por el gesto de habérmelos comprado y enseguida los guardé en mi bolso. Esperé pacientemente a que terminara de pagar, hice una mueca con lo labios, este lugar me traía tantos recuerdos y con los recuerdos venía la nostalgia. Comenzaba a perder las esperanza de volver a verlo y eso no hacía más que dejar vacíos que eran imposibles de llenar, otra vez estaba incompleto.

—También compraste bombones.

Acuse al percatarme de que Erwin cargaba en su mano izquierda una bolsa de bombones mientras que en la derecha llevaba una bolsa de asa con un logotipo de la tienda que decía "Sugar", con letras mayúsculas en blanco y adornos rositas, seguramente ahí venían todas las porquerías que se comería Hanji. Seguía sorprendiéndome que no le diera diabetes por tanto azúcar que ingería.

—Dijiste que eran tus favoritos, quería probarlos.

Sonrío de lado y cogió uno para llevárselo a la boca y hacer un gesto extraño al probarlo.

—¿Y?

—Demasiado chocolate para mi gusto, pero saben bien— Estaba a punto de sermonearlo sobre lo rico que era el chocolate, pero su celular sonó.— Oh, tengo que responder, ¿podrías adelantarte?

Y esa era su manera de decirme "Levi, vete, no quiero que escuches", de una forma más educada, claro. Nunca le tomaba importancia, simplemente le daba su espacio y dejaba que arreglara sus asuntos tan importantes, por eso simplemente le di una afirmación con un suave movimiento de cabeza y empecé a caminar lejos de él y sus cosas misteriosas, que en realidad, poco me importaban.

Caminé tranquilamente, por aquella calle en donde tantas veces me había topado a Eren. La gente pasaba a mi lado y me veían con una expresión extraña al darse cuenta de que sonreía como el estúpido que me había vuelto por culpa de Eren. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, era una extraña costumbre que tenía de mirar mis propios pasos mientras caminaba. Todo era silencioso, sólo el ruido de uno que otro coche al pasar y el murmullo de las personas que hablaban sobre cosas triviales, hasta que...

—¡Jean, mueve el culo! ¡llegaremos tarde!

Escuché ese grito a lo lejos, no levanté la mirada. Pero algo en mí me decía que debía hacerlo, sobre todo por la voz... _esa voz_ , se me hacía tan conocida, sabía que la había escuchado en otro lugar, pero, ¿en dónde?

—¡Ya lo sé, idiota!

Fue en ese momento que la curiosidad me venció y me vi en la necesidad de levantar la mirada. Y la palabra que utilizaría para describir lo que pasó después sería: estúpidamente. Sí, me quedé ahí, estúpidamente parado como idiota, con el pulso acelerado, la respiración agitada y los labios entreabiertos. Corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, venía el joven que reconocía como Jean y a su lado derecho... Eren. Ambos estaban discutiendo, vaya Dios a saber por qué, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que yo estaba en medio del camino, mucho menos de que la gente los esquivaba para no chocar con ellos. Pero, ¿a quién le importaba la gente, Jean o el hecho de que yo parecía pendejo en medio de la acera? Era Eren... realmente Eren, con su ceño fruncido y sus preciosos ojos verdes, enfocados en el otro chico.

—¡Pues parece que no! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

Frunció aún más el ceño y podría jurar que aceleró el paso. De nueva cuenta, el otro chico se defendió, poniendo un montón de excusas, una más boba que la anterior sobre su aparente retraso en no sé qué cosa. Se estaban acercando y yo sentía que el corazón se me saldría por la boca en cualquier maldito momento, yo estaba en medio de su camino y sabía que si no me hacía a un lado, Eren terminaría chocando conmigo. No me importó.

Al contrario, me quedé ahí, esperando a que el golpe llegara en cualquier momento. Era una oportunidad de hablar con Eren y debía aprovecharla y mientras ensayaba un monologo interno de lo que le diría una vez que lo tuviera de frente, fue que el empujón llegó. Un jadeo de dolor salió de mis labios y también pude escuchar el quejido que emitió el castaño, el empujón había sido tan fuerte que en cualquier momento saldría volando y caería sobre mi trasero. Cerré los ojos, preparándome para el golpe que nunca llegó, en su lugar un fuerte olor a coco con vainilla inundó mi nariz y despertó mis cinco sentidos, un brazo sosteniendo mi cintura con fuerza y una mano sobre mi hombro fue todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento: Eren había evitado que me fuera de bruces contra el suelo. Me tomé el atrevimiento de hundir más mi nariz en la delgada mascada de cuadros negros y blancos que él llevaba enredada en el cuello.

El olor a coco volvió a colarse por mis fosas nasales, _ya veo, así es como olía Eren,_ pensé en algún punto mientras era sostenido fuertemente por él _._ Un aroma fresco y dulce, tan suyo, como todo lo que era relacionado a él, me hubiera quedado ahí para toda la eternidad, con mi nariz olfateando el olor de su cuello para siempre, esto no era uno de esos otros sueños, ¿verdad?

En ese momento reaccioné y me separé un poco para levantar la mirada y asegurarme de que fuera Eren y no otra persona. Y sí, efectivamente, era Eren. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme en cuanto él bajo su mirada tan profunda y la enfocaba en mí, estábamos demasiado cerca y yo sólo pude sonrojarme al darme cuenta de lo ridículamente guapo que era. Era aún más guapo de lo que recordaba, más guapo de lo que mis dibujos podían mostrar.

Supe entonces que me había reconocido, al admirar sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, aquellos verdes iris que parecían brillar. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante en el que gris se dejaba empapar por verde, en el que una vez más, verde sometía a su antojo a gris. Eren parpadeó unas cuantas veces y ese gesto se me hizo tan malditamente tierno, podría jurar que estaba igual de nervioso que yo, mis ojos viajaron de los ojos de él, hasta su pequeña nariz y bajaron lentamente hasta sus rosados labios, ellos se abrían y cerraban, como si quisieran decirme algo y después se arrepintieran.

Volví a subir la mirada a los ojos de Eren, de verdad estaba tratando de decirme algo. Yo entreabrí los labios, listo para decirle algo clásico y digno de mí, pero...

—Levi.

Esa era la inconfundible voz de Erwin, chasqueé la lengua por lo bajo y como si estuviéramos en la misma sintonía, Eren y yo giramos el rostro al mismo tiempo, buscando al dueño de aquella voz. El rubio nos miraba a ambos con suspicacia, como si nos hubiera descubierto con las manos en la masa. Su mirada se dirigió a mí y sabía que me estaba reprochando algo con ella, fruncí el ceño, aunque la situación era realmente comprometedora, no tenía derecho de enojarme por aquella mirada, es decir, Eren me sujetaba de la cintura y yo tenía mis manos aferradas a sus hombros, en una situación así, incluso yo hubiera malinterpretado las cosas.

Y como si Erwin pudiera leer mis pensamientos, posó su mirada en los lugares en donde Eren tenía puestas sus manos. Sabía a la perfección que se estaba conteniendo de ser él quien le quitara las manos de encima de mí, supuse que el castaño se había dado cuenta de la mirada de mi novio porque apartó las manos de mí, como si de fuego se tratara o aún peor, como si fuera la suciedad en persona.

Fruncí más el ceño y de nuevo llevé la mirada a él, me sentía molesto porque me había apartado así de él, pero era lo normal. Tal vez esta situación era demasiado rara e incomoda para él.

—Discúlpame— Finalmente habló, con aquella voz cargada de seriedad. Con esa voz tan malditamente atrayente, bueno, ahora tenía toda mi atención.— Todo ha sido mi culpa. No me fije por donde iba.

Iba a decirle que tuviera más cuidado y que se fijara por donde caminaba, pero tan pronto como terminó su oración, apartó la mirada de mí y en cambio, buscó con la mirada al otro chico que venía con él. El otro joven sólo nos miraba con confusión, intentando entender que era lo que estaba pasando, fue en ese momento que Eren tiró de una de sus orejas y lo hizo inclinarse hasta su altura, yo parpadeé ante la escena tan poco común.

—Con permiso.

Murmuró de manera muy educada, tan educada que era asfixiante lo cortante que llegaba a parecer ese gesto. Me hice a un lado y él no tardó en pasar, jalando consigo al otro muchacho, como una madre lo haría con su hijo recién regañado.

—¿Qué fue todo eso, Jaeger?— Preguntó el chico mientras era halado de la oreja por Eren, quien ni siquiera me dedicó otra mirada.

—Cállate, idiota y abstente de seguir haciéndome preguntas estúpidas— El castaño se detuvo por algunos segundos, para regañarlo con la mirada, levanté una ceja ante aquel espectáculo.— Lo que viste, choqué por tu culpa.

—Ya lo sé, bastardo, pero hablo de...— Eren volvió a retomar su camino y tiró con más fuerza de la oreja de Jean, el cual de inmediato se quejó.— ¡Auch! Ya, bueno, tranquilo, _esposa._

—¡Ni en tus más salvajes sueños!

El chico de los ojos verdes soltó la oreja de Jean de un rápido movimiento, mientras que el otro chico seguía riendo, a mí tampoco me causaba gracia. Eren apresuró el paso y el otro hacía su mayor esfuerzo por darle alcance, mientras decía cosas como: "Era broma", "qué intenso eres". Negué con la cabeza, esos dos idiotas, parecía que el tiempo no había cambiado la relación de odio-amor que parecían tenerse. Escuché como Erwin se aclaraba la garganta, había olvidado que él estaba aquí.

—¿Qué fue todo eso, Ackerman?— Hizo una pésima imitación de la voz del amigo de Eren, rodé los ojos, estaba rodeado de idiotas.

—No pienso seguirte el juego.

Me di la vuelta y caminé con una media sonrisa en el rostro, obviamente, por culpa de Eren. Después de mucho tiempo por fin lo volvía a ver, por fin era algo real y no sacado de mi imaginación.

—No, es en serio— De un momento a otro, ya estaba caminando a mi lado, otra vez parecía estar molesto.— ¿Por qué él siquiera..?

—Porque iba a caer, él evitó que eso pasara.

Me miró fijamente por varios segundos y luego regresó la mirada al frente, para después asentir sin parecer demasiado convencido. Encogí los hombros y otra media sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al recordar el perfume de Eren —que por cierto se había impregnado en mí—, en lo bien que se sintió estar entre sus brazos y lo seguro que me sentí en ese lugar.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien, como se habrán dado cuenta, vengo con la novedad de la nueva actualización de Green eyes, espero que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado, sí, ya sé que fue un poco triste todo lo que esta pasando con Levi, pero ya pronto (para el siguiente capitulo ejem) hará interacciones reales con Eren y vamos a ver qué pasa con este par. En fin, de antemano, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que esta recibiendo esta historia, por leerme y sobre todo, por sus bellos reviews, no saben lo mucho que me anima a querer seguir con esto. Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	11. Hello, i've waited for you everlong

**Hello, i've waited here for you everlong**

" _Y todo lo que he visto desde hace 18 horas es tus ojos verdes, tus pecas y tu sonrisa. En el fondo de mi mente haciéndome sentir como que... sólo quiero conocerte mejor, porque todo lo que sé es que dijimos "hola" y tus ojos se veían como volver a casa. Todo lo que conozco es un simple nombre y todo ha cambiado. Todo lo que sé es que aseguraste la puerta, tú serás mío y yo seré tuya. Todo lo que sé desde ayer, es que todo ha cambiado."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Friburgo de Brisgovia, Alemania._

Viernes, 25 de Agosto, 6:19 p.m

Los días nublados siempre me habían gustado mucho, me gustaba sentir el roce del viento frío contra mis mejillas. Me gustaba levantar la vista y ver a las grises nubes flotando lentamente en el cielo, era como si estuvieran a punto de llorar pero estuvieran conteniendo esas gotas que querían caer, yo sabía que de un momento a otro lo harían, las dejarían salir y entonces la lluvia caería. Me gustaban porque no eran blancas, ni se coloreaban de lila, del rojo o del anaranjado, sencillamente eran grises.

Me gustaban porque en el fondo yo era tan gris como ellas, en el fondo yo también estaba a punto de colapsar y soltarme a llorar. Yo también estaba a punto de llorar y todo este tiempo había contenido esas lagrimas, aunque igualmente sabía que de un momento a otro lo haría. Así, como las nubes grises de Agosto que están a punto de llorar.

No era como si tuviera una mala vida, siempre me había sobrado cariño. Pero no me sentía vivo, más que no sentirme vivo, me sentía vacío. Siempre lo había tenido todo, hablando en todos los sentidos y sin embargo, seguía faltándome algo y eso no hacía más que incrementar las ganas de saber como sería despertar una mañana y sentir que todo estaba bien, que iría bien. Lo había tenido todo, pero a veces ni la costosa ropa de marca, ni las mejores escuelas de arte pagadas podían llenar ese vacío existencial. Y tampoco me bastaba con el amor desgastado que me ofrecía Erwin, pronto comprendí que mi tristeza almacenada era a falta de amor, pero no de un amor como el que mamá o Hanji podían ofrecerme, no.

Era a falta de un amor propio, me di cuenta de que en realidad no pude enamorarme de Erwin porque ni siquiera yo me quería a mi mismo. Todo el amor que debí de darme a mí mismo primero, se lo había intentado dar a él y por eso no funcionó. A estas alturas de mi vida no necesitaba que Erwin me amara, necesitaba con desesperación que él hiciera que yo mismo aprendiera a quererme. Pero al final del día, todo lo que lograba es que me sintiera más enojado conmigo mismo.

Creo que fue lo había fallado desde el principio, ambos necesitábamos amarnos a nosotros mismos primero. Él tenía complejo de inferioridad y yo una depresión que parecía hacerse más fuerte con el paso del tiempo. Ambos estábamos rotos, y yo terminé por repararlo a él, le di piezas mías a cambio de parches y curitas, no me importó en ese momento darle a él mi mejor versión. Había sido su pilar cuando él no podía más y estaba a punto de hundirse; sin darme cuenta, yo terminé tocando fondo.

Y ahora ya no tenía nada más que darle, le había dado todo mi amor, partes importantes de mí que sabía que jamás recuperaría. Me había quedado vacío, necesitaba amarme a mí mismo, pero también sentirme amado, el amor agotado que Erwin me ofrecía ya no bastaba. Como todas las tardes, había ido al parque con la esperanza de ver pasar a Eren, porque aparentemente era eso lo que llenaba el vacío, pero que desaparecía cuando él se volvía a ir. Había veces en las que no venía, había otras en donde sólo hacía su pequeña aparición y después volvía a desaparecer. A mi no me importaba, yo acudía todos los días y sin falta a aquel mismo lugar, esperando tener un poco de suerte y verlo.

Hoy, como muchas de las veces, no había ni asomado la nariz, Erwin tampoco había venido, mucho menos Hanji, quien parecía más ocupada que nunca y eso estaba bien. Había pasado toda la tarde en mi lugar secreto, que sólo Isabel conocía. Me había quedado un bueno rato viendo las nubes grises con las que tanto simpatizaba, porque parecía que nada interesante pasaría hoy, Eren no vendría. Y ahora caminaba a la parada del colectivo con los ánimos por el subsuelo, ya eran tres días seguidos en los que no veía a Eren y eso de cierta forma me preocupaba, porque tenía miedo que de nuevo desapareciera. Antes me conformaba con verlo de lejos y dibujarlo, pero ahora eso ya tampoco bastaba, quería hablarle y estar a su lado, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil, considerando que lo veía de vez en nunca y por breves segundos; segundos que para mí, eran como volver a respirar después de haber estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua.

Tenía la costumbre de caminar mirando mis propios pasos, con la cabeza gacha. Mi mamá solía decirme que era un feo hábito, pues cuando una persona camina, siempre debe hacerlo con la frente bien en alto. No como si tuviera vergüenza de mostrarse ante el mundo... no como si estuviera demasiado triste y no pudiera soportar el peso de aquel sufrimiento.

Fue entonces que mientras miraba mis propios pies caminando por la acera como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo, la vi. Ahí, tirada en medio de la calle, siendo pisoteada por otras personas, había una especie de credencial, me aseguré de ello una vez que estuve parado frente a ella. La miré por varios segundos, la elegante firma y el montón de letras negritas combinadas con números.

" _¿A qué clase de estúpido se le cae algo tan importante como una identificación oficial?" ,_ pensé mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y daba un par de pasos alejándome de ella. Pero fueron los únicos pasos que pude dar, era algo extraño porque de alguna forma ese pedazo de plástico me llamaba. Sentía una enorme curiosidad por ver el rostro del idiota que la había perdido, _bueno, por algo fue que la viste_ , me gritó mi mente mientras me agachaba a recogerla y vaya sorpresa que me llevé al ver el rostro del bobo al que se le había caído.

En la foto de su identificación tenía el cabello corto, se veía un poco distinto a como lo veía ahora. Lo único que no cambiaba eran esos malditos ojos verdes que te hechizan con sólo caer en la tentación de verlos. ¿A qué clase de estúpido se le cae algo tan importante como una identificación oficial?, a la clase de estúpido que lleva por nombre _Eren Jaeger_. Abajo de su nombre venía su dirección y abajo de eso su clave de elector, resumiendo: venían casi todos sus datos personales. Incluso decía cuantos años tenía cuando la había tramitado: 18 años.

Saqué de la bolsa de mi pantalón un pañuelo de papel y comencé a limpiar la mugre que se le había adherido por tanto zapato que pasó encima de ella. Cuando lo volviera a ver se la entregaría, esa era mi obligación cívica y moral. Y al darme cuenta de lo que eso significaba, las manos me empezaron a temblar, esta credencial era el pretexto perfecto para hablar con él. Me mordí los labios y guardé la credencial en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de mi pantalón, poniéndola a salvo en ese lugar. Me sentía nervioso de sólo pensar que en mi bolsillo estaba guardada la oportunidad de mi vida.

Retomé mi camino, aunque por fuera aparentaba total tranquilidad, por dentro era una masa enorme de emoción y un montón de cosas raras arremolinándose en mi estómago. Y como si la suerte estuviera por primera vez de mi lado, al levantar la mirada, él estaba ahí, en la parada del bus. Estaba ahí, con los audífonos puestos y la mirada clavada en su celular.

Él y sus típicos jeans rasgados, él y su pose de chico relajado y despreocupado, él y su sudadera negra con estampados blancos y la mangas remangadas. Él y esas pulseras que le cubrían la mitad de los antebrazos. Él y su cabello café. Simplemente él y sus maravillosos ojos verdes.

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, me fui acercando a él, borrando la poca distancia que había entre nosotros. Eren no parecía notarme, seguía perdido en su propio mundo lejano y ajeno a mí. Finalmente lo único que me separaba de Eren eran solamente un par de pasos, él estaba de espaldas y sólo entonces pude darme cuenta de lo alto que era. Estuve varios segundos dudando entre hablarle o no, si quedarme en silencio y posponer esto para otra ocasión, o si debía picarle el hombro para que pudiera notarme. Mordí mi labio inferior con insistencia y vi que Eren se quitaba de muy mala gana los audífonos que antes llevaba puestos.

―¡Rayos!

Lo oí mascullar entre dientes, mientras enredaba los audífonos alrededor de su celular y luego lo guardaba en su mochila. Pensé que realmente la suerte estaba de mi lado, solté un suspiro muy bajito. Esta era mi oportunidad, era ahora o nunca, todo o nada. Mis labios temblaron al decir su nombre.

―¿Eren..? ¿Eren Jaeger?

Él volteó y yo sentí que la respiración se me iba, tenía el ceño fruncido y en el rostro se le dibujaba una mueca de total molestia, pero... en cuanto sus ojos y los míos se cruzaron, relajó las facciones y su expresión llena de molestia pasó a ser de completa sorpresa. Sus bellos ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par y sus cejas se curvaron hacia arriba, a pesar de que yo era un manojo de nervios en ese momento, no lo mostré, continúe con la misma expresión de siempre. Eren parecía muy descolocado y lo comprendía, debía ser muy raro que el chico con el que siempre compartes miradas a la distancia, llegué un día de repente y te llamé por tu nombre como si fueran viejos amigos.

―Mh... sí, yo soy Eren Jaeger― Hizo una pausa demasiado larga, sólo me miraba atentamente pareciendo demasiado contrariado, hasta que volvió a hablar.― ¿Cómo...?

—¿Cómo sé de tu nombre? Bueno...― _Porque soy tu acosador personal,_ pensé mientra _s_ sacaba la credencial de mi bolsillo y le echaba un último vistazo, asintiendo con la cabeza al asegurarme de que en efecto, era Eren el dueño.― Mira, cuando venía para acá me encontré una identificación tirada en la calle y... al recogerla y ver al chico de la fotografía, te reconocí de inmediato.

Le extendí su credencial en cuanto terminé mi explicación y enseguida él la tomó entre sus manos. Estaba más pálido que una hoja de papel por el pensamiento de haber perdido algo tan importante, soltó un suspiro cuando se aseguró que todo estaba bien, revisándola por ambos lados.

―No creí que te encontraría hoy mismo, pensaba devolvértela cuando te volviera a ver. Pero parece que estás de suerte.

Volví a hablar, Eren fijó sus ojos en mi persona y no tuve más alternativa que aparentar que su mirada no causaba ningún efecto en mí. Crucé los brazos y desvié la mirada hacia un costado, después de todo, el de la verdadera suerte había sido yo, no Eren. Si en ese momento no hubiera estado mirando el piso, seguramente no me habría dado cuenta de aquella credencial y ahorita mismo no estuviera teniendo una conversación con Eren, me refiero a una real y no inventada por mí.

—¡Muchas gracias!,¡me has salvado!― Comentó de manera muy efusiva, mientras que en el proceso me regalaba una de sus enormes sonrisas, en ese instante sentí como si la sangre estuviera hirviendo como lava caliente en mis venas y se estuviera concentrando en mi rostro. Pero gracias a la divinidad sagrada que Eren no lo notó, porque estaba demasiado ocupado guardando la credencial en su mochila.― Suelo ser muy distraído la mayoría del tiempo. De verdad, me salvaste.

―Bueno, no es para tanto, la próxima vez ten más cuidado con tus cosas.

―Lo tendré.― Aseguró mientras se acomodaba la mochila en el hombro.

No supe que más decir, fue por eso que me quedé callado, observando como Eren metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans y se mecía de adelante hacía atrás sobre sus talones y la punta de sus pies, sin saber que más decir. Se hizo un silencio en el que ninguno de los dos sabía que más decirle al contrario, pero a pesar de eso, no me sentía incomodo con ese silencio. Me sentía cómodo, a pesar de que mis ojos estaban clavados en ese rostro tan familiar para mí y aunque sus ojos también estaban fijos en los míos. Los nervios habían desaparecido mágicamente, no los sentía más. Pero sabía que esto no duraría por siempre, en algún momento él saldría huyendo y yo no quería eso.

" _Voy a_ _hablarle, aunque no sepa qué decirle, y él no sepa qué responderme, aunque nos inunde el silencio y me tiemblen las piernas, quiero su atención de vuelta, así sea por un momento."_

―Entonces, eres Eren... ¿Eren Jaeger, verdad?― A pesar de que siempre lo había sabido, volví a preguntar para retenerlo un poco más. Él asintió.― Gusto en conocerte, Eren Jaeger.

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas?― Preguntó con curiosidad a cambio y yo supuse que si le decía mi nombre quedaríamos a mano.― Me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona que rescató mi credencial.

―Levi, Levi Ackerman.

Respondí con sencillez, al menos esperaba que si después de esto no volvíamos a hablar él pudiera recordar mi nombre. No dijo nada, se quedó de nueva cuenta en silencio, alzó una ceja y me miró de pies a cabeza, me sentí completamente expuesto ante esos ojos que parecían analizarme, Eren me veía fijamente y estaba muy callado, como si estuviera pensando en algo sumamente complicado, o profundo. Sus ojos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, pero no lo hacían con morbo, más bien con curiosidad, como si de pronto estuviera viendo a la cosa más interesante del mundo, tal vez la más rara. Volví a quedarme en silencio, no interrumpí sus pensamientos y como él estaba demasiado distraído pensando en la posible teoría del _Big bang_ , yo me tomé la libertad de también mirarlo detalladamente.

Veía cada detalle, los ajustados jeans negros, la sudadera igualmente negra con un estampado de lo que me imagino, era el nombre de una banda. Incluso presté atención a las pulseras en ambos brazos, todo en él era... inusual y al mismo tiempo, familiar para mí. No había duda de que se estaba dejando crecer el cabello, estaba muchísimo más largo que hace un año atrás, lo tenía amarrado en una especie de coleta amarrada en forma de cebollín y realmente me sorprendió que fuera bueno haciéndolos. A mi mamá jamás le salían, o siempre le quedaban chuecos, o muy flojos.

Y gracias a que llevaba el cabello recogido fue que pude darme cuenta de que tenía ambas orejas perforadas con pequeños aretes negros. Sucedió entonces lo inevitable, me enfoqué en su rostro, este también tenía algunos cambios, las expresiones infantiles habían quedado atrás y lo que más lo delataba eran esos benditos ojos, pues ahora estaban más rasgados, dándole al rostro de Eren un aspecto más... maduro. Incluso podía apostar a que estaba más alto que cuando lo conocí. Él comenzaba a hacerse todo un hombre y la realidad me llegó como balde de agua helada en medio del invierno; a su lado, me sentía como una bella y delicada mariquita rosada en medio de los hermosos prados verdes.

Eren parecía esa clase de chico malo que le patearía el trasero a cualquiera que se atreviera a meterse con él, chico rudo. Después estaba yo, ahí parado frente a él, con mi suéter holgado de franela, de un muy afeminado color azul pastel y mis converse perfectamente blancos que gritaban lo innegable a los siete vientos: "pequeño hombrecillo gay".

Me preguntaba si ahora mismo es lo que estaba pensando él de mí, moría de ganas por saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza acerca de mí, ya llevaba un buen rato mirándome sin decir nada. Hasta cierto punto, comenzaba a sentirme ansioso, nervioso y un poco fastidiado, pero sólo un poco. Estaba a punto de hablar, pero él lo hizo primero, no supe en que momento había salido de su aparente transe de pensamientos profundos y lejanos.

―El gusto en conocerte es mío, Levi Ackerman.

Sus labios se curvaron en una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa, de inmediato sentí como la presión arterial se me volvía a disparar de manera descontrolada por todo mi cuerpo, terminando por hacer estragos en mis mejillas. Sólo pude desviar la mirada y otra vez no sabía que más decir, este Eren resultó ser demasiado _él_.

―Como sea― Hice un ademán desdeñoso con la mano, como si estuviera restándole importancia al asunto.― Simplemente se más cuidadoso con tus cosas la próxima vez.

―Sí, gracias, de ahora en adelante lo seré.

Asentí y él volvió a dedicarme otra pequeña y tímida sonrisa, con esta era la tercera y no sabía si era porque se sentía demasiado agradecido o porque lo ponía nervioso, o porque me estuviera coqueteando... negué en mis adentros, un niño tan lindo no tendría ningún interés en un amargado como yo. A lo lejos se escuchó el ruido de las llantas del bus que ya venía acercándose a la parada. Eren giró el rostro para verlo y soltó un suspiro en cuanto sus ojos se enfocaron en la maquina que venía a una velocidad moderada.

Volvió a llevar la mirada a mi persona y entre abrió los labios, sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

―Yo... gracias de nuevo por devolverme mi credencial. Nos vemos... luego.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y avanzar en la fila para poder subirse al transporte, pero ni siquiera dejé que diera un paso cuando ya estaba hablando de nuevo para retenerlo un poco más, más bien mi boca pareció reaccionar antes que mi cerebro.

—¿No piensas invitarme un café, por haber salvado tu credencial?

Eren se volvió a girar con lentitud, me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, en ese instante yo quise darme un golpe mental, ¿desde cuándo acá era tan valiente?, ¿desde cuándo era así de atrevido?, parecía ser que mi cerebro no funcionaba como era debido cuando estaba cerca de Eren, nunca en mis veinte años me hubiera imaginado en una situación así. Ni siquiera a Erwin le hacía este tipo de peticiones, me gustaba pagar por mis propias cosas. Eren seguía mirándome sin decir nada, entonces el bus partió y se giró para verlo alejarse, volví a sentirme completamente estúpido, había perdido el bus por mi culpa. Nuevamente me abofeteé mentalmente, pero justo cuando pensaba decirle que me disculpara por hacerle esa clase de "bromas", él habló.

—Por favor, permíteme invitarte esa taza de café― Volvió a sonreír y enseguida sacó de la mochila su celular.― Sólo déjame hacer una llamada rápida.

—¿Estás seguro?― Crucé los brazos y observé como Eren buscaba algo en su celular de pantalla táctil.― No quiero ocasionarte problemas.

―No es ningún problema, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que rescataras mi identificación.

Me encogí de hombros ante sus palabras llenas de aparente gratitud, después sólo asentí. No entendía en qué momento había aceptado así de fácil aquel café, sabía que desde un principio yo había sido el que lo pidió, nunca imaginé que Eren me fuera a tomar en serio y mucho menos a que yo aceptara así de fácil la invitación de un _desconocido_.

Aunque pensándolo bien, Eren no era un desconocido como tal.

―¿Mikasa?, ¿estás en clase aún?― Oí murmurar a Eren y enseguida se escuchó una voz femenina, lejana al otro lado de la línea que preguntaba algo.― Ah, no, nada, sólo quería avisarte que hoy llegaré tarde. No te preocupes, sí... sí, ajá, lo sé. Ya, ya, bye Mika.

—¿Novia?― Pregunté en cuanto Eren colgó, él me miró un tanto escandalizado y yo de nueva cuenta quise que la tierra me tragara, ¿desde cuando era tan entrometido en los asuntos ajenos?

—¡No, no, no!― Negó varias veces con la cabeza.― Es mi hermana, es que a veces suele preocuparse demasiado si no llego temprano a casa.

―Entiendo.

―Conozco un lugar muy bueno― Volvió a hablar, metiendo la manos de nueva cuenta dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones, parecía nervioso y yo no supe como interpretar eso.― No está muy lejos de aquí, de hecho podemos ir caminando... pero si tú quieres ir a otro lugar en específico, por mí no hay problem...

―En donde sea está bien― Interrumpí rápidamente su frase a medio terminar y encogí los hombros.― A decir verdad, no conozco muchos lugares.

―Entonces... ¿Vamos?

Preguntó con voz más calmada y un tanto dudosa mientras hacía un ademán con la cabeza y el viento mecía suavemente los mechones sueltos de su cabello.

" _A donde tú quieras",_ mi ment _e_ dijo a gritos, pero no mostré ni un poco de la emoción que en realidad estaba sintiendo, lo único que hice fue darle una afirmación con un asentimiento de cabeza. Y de repente, todas mis fantasías se hacían realidad, estaba caminando a lado del chico que obsesionaba mis dibujos. Ninguno de los dos decíamos nada, pero me encontré otra vez con que este no era un silencio incomodo, me sentía cómodo y él ya parecía más relajado, de vez en cuando me dirigía una que otra mirada tímida y yo respondía a ese gesto con miradas intensas, era justo como en todas y cada una de mis fantasías.

Era callado, no de esos callados insípidos como yo, sino callado de esos que saben cuando las palabras vienen sobrando. Y eso me agradaba, que no me incomodara con preguntas o conversaciones vacías para intentar "alivianar" la situación, o llenar los vacíos. Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que él no hablara por el simple hecho de que no se sentía cómodo conmigo, con él, todo parecía una espada de dos filos.

―Es aquí.

Anunció después de varios minutos de caminar en silencio, nos detuvimos a lado de un semáforo, en espera de que dieran la señal roja y los peatones pudiéramos pasar. La cafetería estaba cruzando la calle, justamente en la esquina, no era como las clásicas cafeterías a las que iba con Erwin y Hanji, esta era muy similar a un Starbucks, la misma estructura moderna, pero con un diseño distinto. No era café con destellos anaranjados como Starbucks, era más bien gris con azulejos negros, la hacían ver mucho más elegante que el propio Starbucks, Hanji no me creería cuando se lo contara. Tenía pequeños ventanales que permitían ver el alumbrado interior que desde donde yo estaba, se veía bastante elegante y sofisticado. Y en la parte de arriba, donde estaban todos esos brillantes azulejos negros, habían unas enormes y brillantes letras blancas que decían: _Café punta del cielo_.

Cruzamos la calle cuando el semáforo marcó el alto para los autos, al llegar frente a las enormes puertas de vidrio, Eren tiró de una de ellas y sucedió lo que nunca hubiera pensado, Eren me cedió el paso a mí primero. Decir que ese detalle ridículamente caballeroso no me sorprendió, sería mentira, al principio me descoloqué un poco, porque no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de atenciones, Erwin jamás lo hacía. Quizá porque ambos eramos hombres y no lo veía necesario, pero ahora entendía porque a las mujeres les gustaban este tipo de cosas y pensé que yo podría acostumbrarme a ellas.

Al entrar al lugar me sorprendí completamente, si por fuera era bastante linda y llamaba la atención, por dentro lo era aún más. Era imposible no enamorarse de un lugar así, varias de las mesas estaban pegadas a las ventanas o las paredes, el lugar era tan grande que en una de las esquinas había una especie de mini bar, con una elegante barra blanca de la parte inferior y negra de la superior. Había unas preciosas lámparas con forma de media luna distribuidas de forma estratégica por los lugares en donde la luz era casi nula, algunas de las mesas eran de madera y otras de cristal, las había para seis, cuatro o dos personas...

Pero lo más hermoso y quizá hasta extraño, era el árbol de tamaño mediano que estaba en el centro de la cafetería, adornado simplemente con una serie de lucesitas doradas en forma de estrella. En pocas palabras, el lugar era mágico y hermoso, digno del nombre que llevaba, esperaba que el café también fuera bastante bueno. Eren se dirigió a donde estaba el mostrador, en donde supuse, se hacían los pedidos. Caminé detrás de él mientras seguía mirando con fascinación el lugar, no lo mostraba, pero estaba encantando con él, al llegar al pequeño, pero elegante mostrador, Eren se inclinó en él con toda la confianza del mundo, casi como si él fuera el dueño. Sin embargo, detrás de este, no había nadie, lo cual era sumamente extraño.

―Vamos, Annie, sé que estás ahí― Hizo una pausa y se escuchó un resoplido que... ¿venía de debajo del mostrador?, Eren soltó una risita.― No seas floja, y atiéndeme.

Y sí, efectivamente, debajo del mostrador salió una rubia de ojos azules y con cara de fastidio. Traía un mandil negro que tenía bordado el nombre de la cafetería con hilo blanco y una perfecta caligrafía. Entre sus brazos tenía varios paquetes de quién sabe qué, no hacía falta verla por mucho tiempo para saber quien era.

La chica rubia que siempre parecía coquetear con Eren.

—¡Eren!― Le dedicó una sonrisa que de inmediato fue correspondida por él, tuve que abstenerme de rodar los ojos. Colocó las cajitas sobre la barra del mostrador y agregó:― No estaba flojeando, buscaba tinta y papel para los recibos.

―Claro, se añade un nuevo pretexto a tu lista de vaga.― Eren rodó los ojos y después ambos rieron por aquel comentario.

—¿y tú qué, Eren?― Abrió una de las cajas que tenía un cartucho de tinta y comenzó a colocarlo en un aparato que era el encargado de imprimir los recibos.― ¿Mamá gallina sabe que estás aquí?

―Creí que era mamá alfa― Eren comentó de forma burlona y la otra chica simplemente atinó a ponerse roja como un tomate, mientras negaba y continuaba con su labor de colocar el rollo de papel a la pequeña impresora.― Le dije que llegaría tarde, no sabe que estoy contigo.

Ella pareció regañarlo con la mirada, pero él sólo encogió los hombros con una sonrisa de medio lado. A estas alturas, sentía que yo ya sobraba ahí, parecía que Eren ni siquiera recordaba que yo _venía con él_ , ¿y si daba media vuelta y me iba, él lo notaría?, ¿debía intentarlo? Fue en ese momento que pareció como si Eren me hubiera leído la mente, porque de inmediato se giró a verme y se disculpó con la mirada.

―Por cierto, traje a... un amigo.― Volvió a hablar, la rubia levantó la mirada cuando terminó de ponerle el papel a la mini impresora y cuando dirigió la mirada a mí, parecía bastante sorprendida.

―Ah... claro, un amigo, ¿eh?

Miró a Eren con suspicacia y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, él pareció tensarse un poco ante eltono sugestivo y la mirada llena de burla de la chica. Yo no acababa de entender qué era toda esta situación.

―Annie, él es Levi― El castaño se aclaro la garganta y pasó de ver a la tal Annie, a verme a mí.― Levi, ella es...

—¡Annie!― Interrumpió la de cabellos dorados y Eren frunció el ceño― La novia de Eren― Me extendió la mano y yo correspondí al gesto por pura amabilidad.― Claro, en sus sueños nada más.

Volvió a aclarar con una sonrisa traviesa, Eren puso los ojos en blanco y yo podía jurar que fue como si me quitaran un peso de encima, realmente llegué a pensar que sí eran novios, sería lo normal. Ella era linda y coqueta.

―Ajá, brincos dieras.― Comentó el chico de los ojos verdes con cierto sarcasmo, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

―Un gusto, Annie.

Dije de pronto, mientras me zafaba de su agarre. Ella volvió a sonreírme de manera muy amable, seguido de un _"también es un gusto, Levi"_. Luego nos miró a ambos y preguntó, lista para escribir la orden en la computadora, ahora parecía más seria y formal:

―Y bueno, ¿qué desean ordenar?

—¿Qué te gustaría pedir, Levi?― Esta vez fue Eren el que se dirigió a mí, tenía los verdes ojos clavados en mi persona, de pronto me sentí un poco nervioso al pensar que parecíamos una cita.

―Un café americano esta bien.

—¡Vamos, Levi!, con confianza, Eren paga, ¿verdad?― Annie me guiñó un ojo y luego llevó sus azules orbes al castaño, quien asentía suavemente con la cabeza.― Además el café americano no existe aquí, mira el menú es este.

Señaló una enorme pantalla detrás de ella con un montón de nombres como: "Lluvia de estrellas","Andrómeda", "Vía láctea", "Canto de luna", "Arrullo de estrellas", "Aurora bolear", "Constelaciones","Satelites" y una infinidad de sobrenombres que hacían alusión al espacio y todas esas cosas, claro que abajo del respectivo e inusual nombre venían los ingredientes. Incluso los postres tenían nombres de escritores famosos como "Shakespeare", nombres para nada usuales. Me quedé bloqueado, no sabía ni qué pedir.

―Te recomiendo que pruebes Vía láctea― Annie volvió a hablar después de un rato en el que no podía decidirme entre tanto nombre extravagante.― Es la especialidad de la casa, llevaba café negro tostado, canela, un toque de vainilla y leche de cabra.

―Sí, ¿por qué no?― Encogí los hombros y ella tecleó rápidamente en la computadora. Nunca había probado un café así, pero estaba bien probar cosas nuevas de vez en cuando.

—¿Y tú, Eren?

―Lo mismo de siempre― Respondió con sencillez mientras sacaba de su cartera una tarjeta de crédito.― Soy cliente regular, deberías conocer mi rutina.

―Qué aburrido― Frunció el ceño la chica que llevaba por nombre Annie.― Si lo que quieres es un frappe, acaba de salir uno nuevo. Es de chocolate amargo con almendras, arriba lleva chantilly, ralladura de coco, chispas de chocolate y caramelo derretido.

—¿No crees que eso tiene demasiadas calorías?, además sabes que el chocolate me pone hiperactivo, no podré dormir por dos noches― Murmuró con cierta vergüenza y la rubia bufó con ironía.

―Cálmate _señor todo tiene demasiado azúcar_ , no vas a engordar por comer uno. Te gustara.

Eren asintió, dándose por vencido y ella volvió a teclear en la computadora pareciendo satisfecha por haberlo convencido de probar la novedad. Eren pagó y le entregaron el recibo que comprobaba que ya había pagado por lo que consumiríamos, esperamos hasta que lo llamaron y finalmente nos entregaron las bebidas. Luego de eso nos dirigimos a una de las mesas que estaban pegadas a la ventana, otra vez se había formado un silencio entre ambos, Eren daba pequeños sorbos distraídos a su frappe con la pajilla, por mi parte, me concentré en el curioso vaso de unicel que tenía contenido el café.

Tenía un diseño bastante original, con un dibujo por todo el vaso de un sistema solar, naves espaciales, la luna y un pequeño astronauta. Soplé varias veces a la bebida caliente y después le di un pequeño sorbo, levanté una ceja cuando el sabor se expandió por todo mi paladar, realmente sabía delicioso el menjurje éste de nombre extraño.

—¿Y qué tal?, ¿te gustó?― Levanté la mirada y me topé con los dos enormes y hermosos ojos de Eren, mirándome con expectativa, probablemente estuvo viéndome todo este tiempo.

―No esta mal...― Admití, volviendo a dar un sorbo al café que ya se estaba entibiando.― En realidad, sabe bastante bien.

―Es bueno oír eso, me preocupaba que no te gustara... aquí sirven cosas un poco extrañas.

―¿Es nueva la cafetería?, nunca había escuchado de ella.

Pregunté sintiendo curiosidad y al mismo tiempo recordando a Hanji, quien era una experta en cafeterías y que nunca había mencionado esta, al menos no que yo recordara.

―Algo así, la abrieron en diciembre del año pasado― Picoteó el hielo molido de su frappe con la pajilla, al parecer, él también tenía esa maña de jugar con la comida.― El papá de Annie es el dueño y ella lo ayuda los viernes, sábados y domingos.

―Es bastante bonita y original... nunca imaginé que probaría algo con el nombre de Vía láctea― Arrugué la nariz y Eren dejo escapar una suave risa. Después de eso, no pude decir nada, yo me dedicaba a dar pequeños sorbos al café y Eren simplemente parecía de lo más entretenido picoteando una y otra vez el chantilly en su frappe.― ¿Por qué no me hablas de ti, Eren?

Sugerí mientras clavaba la mirada en la reluciente mesa de madera, supe que Eren había dejado de picotear el frappe cuando el sonido del hielo siendo golpeado por la pajilla dejo de escucharse. Levanté la mirada, fijándola en él y esperando por una respuesta.

―No soy bueno en esta clase de cosas― Rió de forma nerviosa y se llevó una mano a la nuca. Estuvo pensativo por varios segundos, pero al final negó con la cabeza riendo suavemente pareciendo derrotado.― Realmente soy malo... ¿te parece si mejor preguntas tú, luego yo, luego tú..? Ya sabes.

―De acuerdo, ¿cuál es tu primer pegunta?

Levanté una ceja y después apoyé los codos sobre la mesa, mientras miraba como Eren arrugaba la frente al pensar en una pregunta y conteniéndome para no soltar las miles de preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza.

—¿Estudias?

―Sí― Le había dado en el clavo, esto era de lo que me gustaba hablar y hasta cierto punto, presumir con orgullo.― Estudio artes plásticas, muralismo y en general dibujo, en una escuela privada.

—¡Wow!, ¿te gusta el arte?― Asentí y por dentro, daba brincos al ver la expresión de asombro que tenía Eren en el rostro― Yo soy terrible dibujando, creo que un niño de preescolar lo hace mejor que yo― Pareció avergonzado ante su propia confesión, yo simplemente dibujé una sonrisa ladeada en mi rostro como respuesta.― De acuerdo, te toca a ti.

—¿Te gusta el arte a ti?

Esta vez esperé expectante por su respuesta, aunque la mayoría de la gente terminaba por decir que era aburrido, tenía firmes esperanzas de que Eren terminara por impresionarme al decir que sí, por su parte, Eren pareció pensarlo por varios segundos.

―Me gusta ver los cuadros en los museos y admiro muchísimo a toda esa gente que es capaz de pintarlos. Claro que aquí también están incluidos los escultores, todas esas personas son genios.― Hizo una pausa, y en ese momento podía pedirle que nos casáramos.― Sí, el arte me gusta y me llama la atención, pero no soy bueno haciendo dibujos y esas cosas.

―No es por presumir ni algo parecido, pero yo nací con ese don del dibujo, casi no me costó trabajo aprender a hacer un buen dibujo― Tome un poco de oxigeno y continúe.― Pero he visto mejorar a los peores a base de esfuerzo... así que si algún día quieres aprender a dibujar, yo podría ayudarte.

Ofrecí de manera tímida, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo en el proceso. Yo nunca le ofrecía mi ayuda a nadie en este tipo de cosas, ni siquiera a mis compañeros de la escuela, tal vez sólo buscaba un pretexto para que esta no fuera la última vez que habláramos, para que de alguna forma, Eren me tuviera en cuenta. Volvió a sonreírme por milésima vez en lo que iba de la tarde, definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto.

—Claro, eso sería fantástico, lo tendré muy presente― Aseguró con aquella misma sonrisa y otra vez, volvió a picotear el hielo que comenzaba a derretirse― Yo tengo una duda desde que hablaste conmigo― Enfocó la mirada en mí, me tensé sólo un poco al imaginar todas las posibilidades catastróficas, esperaba que no preguntara algo que tuviera que ver con lo que sucedía en el parque, o algo así.― Eres francés, ¿verdad?, es que tienes el acento y eso.

Volví a respirar ―casi― con normalidad.

―Sí, soy de un pequeño pueblo francés llamado Montpeyroux― Me resultaba ridículo lo fácil que era contarle todas estas cosas a Eren, por lo general no me gustaba dar detalles de mi vida y era muy difícil que lo hiciera, ni siquiera Erwin sabía de que parte de Francia era originario.― ¿Y que hay de ti?, ¿tú sí eres originario de Alemania?

Obviamente tenía entendido por Isabel que Eren tenía descendencia turca, pero de alguna manera, quería escucharlo de los labios de él.

―Ajá, bueno, algo así... soy mitad alemán, mitad turco por parte de mi mamá― Encogió los hombros y arrugó la pequeña y respingada nariz.― Pero considero que soy más alemán que turco.

No sé exactamente si continuamos con el "pregunta y responde" por una hora o dos. Sólo era consciente de que el tiempo a lado de Eren pasaba volando, él realmente era una persona inteligente e interesante, se las ingeniaba para hacer toda clase de preguntas inteligentes y fáciles de responder acerca de mí. En ningún momento preguntó algo incomodo, soso o común, como si tenía novio, o cuál era mi comida favorita.

Tampoco me preguntó nada más acerca de Francia, ni como llegué a Alemania, lo cual le agradecía profundamente. Desde luego que yo tampoco hice preguntas incomodas, mucho menos pregunté nada más acerca de si vivió en Turquía.

A pesar de que a simple vista parecíamos tan distintos, sin nada en común aparentemente, la realidad era distinta. Coincidíamos en un montón de temas y cosas, aunque claro que también teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero lo que más me agradaba de Eren es que sabía escuchar y prestaba atención a cada detalle, por pequeño que este fuera. Generalmente, yo era como Eren, de los que escucha a los demás, lo hacía con Hanji y sobre todo con Erwin, y era verdaderamente reconfortante que por primera vez alguien se interesara realmente en las cosas que a mí me gustaban.

Había descubierto con pesar que Eren no era nada de lo que solía imaginar, este Eren, el de carne y hueso, el real, superaba por mucho al que yo mismo inventé en mi cabeza.

* * *

El sonido de sus suelas al pisar la acera hacían eco por las calles poco alumbradas y poco transitadas. Nos habíamos quedado hasta las nueve y media de la noche, platicando del arte, los libros y de lo bueno que era el café de esa cafetería. Incluso terminé por confesarle que era pésimo para las matemáticas, aritmética, álgebra todo lo que tuviera que ver con números y complicadas fórmulas que nunca en mi vida iba a utilizar; él sonrió con compresión, diciendo que si alguna vez necesitaba su ayuda, podía preguntarle.

Ahora caminábamos en dirección del subterráneo, pues el transporte público dejaba de pasar a las nueve, las únicas opciones que me quedaban, era tomar un taxi o el subterráneo. Lamentablemente, ninguna estación llegaba a mi casa, ni a la casa de Eren, yo iría a dormir a la casa de Erwin, después de todo habíamos, quedado en vernos en su casa hoy, _y lo había olvidado._

―Así que... ¿tomas el subterráneo para ir a tu casa?

Preguntó cuando a lo lejos divisamos la entrada, negué con la cabeza. Eren me había dicho que él no usaría el subterráneo porque su casa quedaba muy al este de la ciudad y el subterráneo te llevaba al sur de la ciudad, pero aún así se había ofrecido en acompañarme hasta la entrada del subterráneo, no pude negarme. Eren era realmente una persona muy especial, no te llevaba mucho tiempo simpatizar con él, acostumbrarte a su presencia, ni mucho menos a sentirte cómodo con ella y claro que a él tampoco le llevaba mucho trabajo en hacerte sentir de esa forma, en caerte bien. A mí sólo me había llevado dos horas y quince minutos, tal vez menos, quizá, había terminado flechado por completo de él cuando me terminé el último sorbo de café.

Ahora entendía porque la mayoría del tiempo estaba rodeado de gente, era fácil congeniar con él. Entonces pensé en que mi mamá diría que tiene ángel, como había dicho antes, era sumamente lo ridículamente fácil que era que él te cayera bien desde el primer momento, el problema que tú le cayeras bien o no.

―No, quedé de verme con alguien.

Fue lo único que respondí, no era como si debiera darle explicaciones de lo que hacía con mi vida y Eren tampoco hizo más preguntas al respecto. Al llegar a la entrada, con los escalones que te conducían a lo profundo, ambos nos quedamos ahí parados en medio del paso sin saber qué más decir. En algún momento, Eren llevó una de sus manos hasta su nuca y la dejó reposando ahí, supongo que también era una situación incomoda, yo solamente me dedicaba a mirar hacía un costado, buscando las palabras que se supone que se dicen en esta clase de ocasiones.

―Gracias por el café― Use aquel tono neutro que utilizaba para cualquier clase de situación, Eren no tenía porque saber lo feliz que me sentía por esto. Alzó la mirada verde y sus ojos parecieron sonreírme, pero eso fue todo y yo tampoco necesitaba más.― Nos vemos.

―Hasta luego, Levi.

Me di media vuelta y baje unos cuantos escalones, me quedé parado en el quinto escalón, sabía que Eren seguía parado ahí, en la entrada; sin embargo luego escuché el chirrido de sus botas y supe que estaba a punto de irse y este no era momento para ser cobarde o vacilar, giré un poco y en efecto, ahora él me daba la espalda a mí, dando pasos cortos.

—¿Sabes?― Alcé un poco la voz para que pudiera escucharme, él volteó rápidamente sobre su hombro y me miró con atención, esperando a que yo continuara; podría jurar que sus ojos volvieron a brillar en ese momento.― La próxima vez seré yo quien invite el café.

Pareció sorprendido por mi comentario. Yo también estaba sorprendido, otra vez mi boca había sido más sincera que el resto de mi cuerpo y de mis pensamientos. Volvió a sonreír.

—¡Claro!, cuando quieras puedes llamarme.

―Telepáticamente, supongo.

Sonreí de medio lado y él me miró con confusión plasmada en su rostro ante mi comentario sarcástico. En ningún momento me había dado su número de celular y yo tampoco había llegado hasta el extremo de pedírselo, por mí, podía llamarlo todos los días para vernos diario... solo si él quería. De pronto su rostro se iluminó y su mueca de confusión se reemplazó por una de total vergüenza al haber sopesado mi comentario recién.

—Ah, ya la capté, lo siento.

Sacó un cuaderno y una pluma de su mochila y comenzó a escribir algo en la última hoja, a estas alturas, ya no entendía lo que trataba de hacer, segundos después arrancó un pedazo de esa hoja y lo dobló en varias partes. Bajó hasta el tercer escalón, quedando justo frente a mí y me tendió el pedazo de papel, lo tome sin saber exactamente que significaba todo este circo.

―Te apunte mi número de celular.

Aclaró al darse cuenta de que le miraba sin entender nada y es que apenas comenzaba a darme cuenta de que también era demasiado espontáneo. Lo normal y menos complicado hubiera sido que me dictara el número y yo lo guardara en mi celular, pero parecía que lo normal y Eren no podían estar juntos en una misma oración.

―Ah, eso.

Asentí restándole importancia al asunto y guardé el pedazo de papel en uno de mis bolsillos. Una vez más nos despedimos, esta vez cada quien tomó caminos diferentes, él se había dado la vuelta y había subido esos tres escalones para después desaparecer. Yo todavía me quedé parado ahí, como idiota, procesando todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Digiriendo apenas el hecho de que esto no había sido un sueño, que había sido demasiado real.

Finalmente terminé por ingresar al casi despejado túnel moderno, con un montón de luces y anuncios espectaculares en donde se promocionaba la nueva pasta de dientes, o el nuevo acondicionador para cabello, compré mi boleto y una vez que el tren subterráneo llegó, me subí en el último vagón. Permanecí varios minutos mirando a un punto muerto, recordando todo lo que había sucedido, desde el principio hasta el final. Nunca esperé que llegara a suceder, nunca creí que fuera así de perfecto, pero así había sido. Él lo hacía parecer perfecto, media sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, aquel chico torpe y despistado era el ser más imperfecto que había conocido en mi vida, pero con todas esas imperfecciones, él llanamente seguía siendo perfecto, aún con todas esas cosas raras que hacía y ese hablar con palabras que muchas veces no entendía, al menos su vocabulario era más amplio que el mío.

Entonces recordé el pedazo de papel en uno de mis bolsillos, me apresuré en sacarlo y desdoblarlo para ver su interior.

" _Llama cuando necesites ayuda en álgebra: 5514140209_

 _Eren :)."_

Me sorprendió lo pulcro y limpio de su caligrafía y de su ortografía, sin embargo un ligero tic apareció en mi ojo izquierdo al ver la frasecita burlona, ¿llama cuando necesites ayuda en álgebra?, bueno, tampoco era como si estuviera totalmente perdido en las matemáticas. Pero mágicamente, la molestia se fue disipando al ver el nombre escrito abajo, solté una pequeña risita al ver su intento de carita feliz, y digo intento porque la boca le había quedado un poco chueca y un ojo más grande que el otro, pero volví a sonreír, _es igual a un mocoso,_ pensé mientras arrugaba el papel entre mis manos. Lo llamaría para darle una rigurosa clase de como hacer la carita feliz perfecta.

* * *

Varias carcajadas se escucharon a lo lejos, aparté la mirada del grupo de amigos que se emocionaban de volver a ver a Hanji después de un largo tiempo. La castaña contaba varias anécdotas de como lo fue estando en diferentes lugares de Alemania, todos prestaban atención; todos excepto yo, había fijado toda mi atención en el grupo de la banca de enfrente. Jean había reído y ahora veía a Eren con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, sabía por qué. Ahora que el chico de los ojos verdes se había dejado crecer su cabello, siempre lo llevaba atado en un perfecto y redondo chongo de cebolla, algunos mechones de su cabello quedaban sueltos y caían por su frente, pero nada desastroso.

De hecho, se veía exageradamente bien con ese nuevo look.

Jean había deshecho por completo el precioso peinado de Eren y se regocijaba por ello, mostrándole la liga negra de forma burlona, que antes sostenía el cabello de Eren, el castaño tenía el ceño bien fruncido e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas quitarle la liga al otro chico, quien parecía bastante divertido con la situación. Pero incluso con el cabello suelto, Eren se veía bastante bien.

En algún momento determinado, Annie giró el rostro en mi dirección y me dedicó una sonrisa discreta a manera de saludo, simplemente asentí para devolverle el gesto. Eren era el único que parecía ignorarme, más que ignorarme, seguía con la rutina en donde yo lo veía a la distancia y él se dejaba admirar irremediablemente. A veces me preguntaba si no había soñado con lo que había sucedido una semana atrás en la cafetería _Punta de cielo_. Pero cuando dudaba hasta el punto de creer que había soñado con eso, sólo bastaba con abrir el libro de dibujos, ahí, en la parte interior de la gruesa pasta estaba pegada con cinta adhesiva la prueba de que no había sido un simple sueño.

El pedazo de papel ―un poco arrugado― con el número de Eren, escrito con su puño y letra.

Y... recordando el libro de dibujos, me apresuré a buscar una página en blanco y a sacar un lápiz de mi mochila, empecé a trazar líneas delicadas y suaves que poco a poco se iban uniendo y le iban dando forma a un rostro, fue cuestión de tiempo para que los labios, la nariz, los ojos y las gruesas cejas quedarán plasmadas en este nuevo dibujo. Después me encargué de ser minucioso a la hora de dibujar el alborotado cabello castaño, Jean aún no le devolvía la liga a Eren, pero eso ya no parecía importarle a él, ahora sólo dejaba que Annie hundiera los dedos en sus cabellos y jugara con ellos.

―Eren volvió, ¿no?― Miré de reojo a Hanji, quien se había apartado de los demás y se sentaba a mi lado, mirando con atención los trazos en la hoja de papel.― Y con él volvieron los dibujos.

Dejó que de sus labios escapara una risita, yo sólo atine a levantar los hombros, concentrándome en mi dibujo y en agregar detalles que faltaban, arreglando también otros imperfectos que habían. Últimamente me la pasaba solo, Hanji andaba en quién sabe cuántos lugares diferentes. Erwin ya había entrado a trabajar por fin y su horario ―de 10 de la mañana a 6 de la tarde― ya no le permitía venir al parque, pero al menos tenía libres los fines de semana y se le notaba más relajado.

Isabel de vez en cuando dejaba a su novio Farlan y se venía a sentar conmigo, mientras ambos le dirigíamos miradas discretas a Eren. Cuando él volvió a frecuentar el parque, ella sonrió ampliamente y me susurró al oído: _"s_ abía _que volvería"._ A veces decía que quería acercarse a Eren, pero no sabía cómo, ni con qué excusa. Solía decirme que cuando por fin se animara, ella misma sería quien nos presentaría. Tal vez, el que terminaría por volverlos a juntar sería yo, ella aún no sabía de mi encuentro con su primo, pero ahora que Hanji estaba libre, quizá, sólo quizá, sería buena idea que ambas lo supieran.

―No estabas.― Mencioné a modo de reproche, mientras que ahora agregaba sombras al dibujo.

—¡Ya sé, enanín! Estuve un poco ausente y veo que sucedieron varias cosas mientras no estuve― Levanté la mirada del dibujo, ella sonreía un tanto nostálgica.― Es decir, después de tantas idas y venidas, subidas y bajadas, Auro y Petra por fin son novios. Erd consiguió una novia muy guapa, Mike y Erwin estan trabajando en lo que tanto les gusta, Eren regresó y tú te ves bien... de hecho mejor que sólo bien.

―Hay algo que debo decirles, a Isabel y a ti.

―De hecho, también hay algo de lo que debo hablarte, Levi... ― Acomodó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y su seriedad ―no tan común en ella― me comenzó a preocupar, cuando Hanji se ponía así de seria era signo de que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir, o estaba ocurriendo.― Y es sobre Eren.

Lo sabía, algo estaba ocurriendo, ¿será que acaso ya se había enterado que por fin me hablé con Eren? A veces me sorprendía que Hanji se diera cuenta de cosas que yo creía ocultar muy bien, a estos extremos de mi vida, eso ya no debía de sorprenderme.

* * *

—¿Tu mamá llegara tarde?

―Sí.

Respondí con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, a veces mamá no llegaba a dormir. No era algo que me extrañara, me daba una buena idea de lo que sucedía, pero al contrario de lo que muchos en mi lugar harían, no me sentí mal por ese casi nuevo descubrimiento. Era lo suficientemente maduro como para comprender que ella necesitaba de alguien que la hiciera sentir amada y yo no podía darle ese tipo de amor, por obvias razones.

Hanji e Isabel se pusieron cómodas en la sala, por mi parte, me dirigí directo a la nevera, para sacar de ella tres latas con té helado y algunas golosinas que mi mamá guardaba en la alacena. Después de eso me reuní con ellas.

―Bien, ahora habla, cuatro ojos― Coloqué los dulces y gomitas en la pequeña mesa que estaba al centro de la diminuta sala y les pasé una lata de té a cada una.― Me interesa _tu asunto._

Me senté en el sillón y crucé las piernas, Hanji pareció dudar en decir algo, miró a Isabel con cierta duda, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

―Esta bien, este asunto nos incumbe a los tres― Isabel parecía bastante confundida, sólo pasaba la mirada de Hanji a mí y de mí a Hanji.― Después de todo _él_ es s _u_ primo.

―De acuerdo, tienes razón― Pareció meditarlo por algunos segundos y luego se llevó un _lifesaver_ de gomita a la boca, masticándolo varias veces.― Enano, ¿alguna vez mencionaste a Eren en la presencia de Erwin?

Parpadeé confundido, sin entender por qué me hacía esa clase de pregunta. Isabel, más que confundida, parecía interesada en lo que estaba a punto de revelar la chismosa de Hanji.

―No, no que yo recuerde.

—¿Ha visto el libro de dibujos de Eren?― Volvió a insistir, parecía un poco pensativa.

―No, jamás lo dejó a la vista y siempre lo tengo conmigo― Fruncí el ceño y la castaña pareció pensar en la nueva pregunta que me haría.― Pero además, en el libro no he puesto nombres.

―Entonces no entiendo qué pasa.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tiro de sus cabellos, como si de esa forma la respuesta fuera a surgir de lo profundo de su oxidado cerebro.

―Erwin te ha preguntado por mi primo, ¿verdad?― Isabel, quien había permanecido en silencio, habló, dirigiéndose a Hanji. La castaña sólo abrió los ojos y yo cada vez me sentía más desorientado.― A mí también me preguntó por él,claro que le dije que era mi primo, no le tome importancia a eso, pensé que Levi se lo había mencionado, aunque ahora que lo pienso... fue raro.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral ante la confesión de Isabel, ¿Erwin sabía quién era Eren?, pero, ¿cómo?, ¿de qué manera pudo enterarse de mi gran secreto?, ¿había sido demasiado obvio, tal vez? Pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no había forma de que Erwin averiguara el nombre de Eren, la pregunta seguía siendo la misma: ¿cómo?

Al igual que Hanji, yo tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué fue lo que les preguntó exactamente?

Miré a amabas, pasando la mirada de Hanji a Isabel y de Isabel a Hanji por largos segundos. La cuatro ojos fue la primera en hablar.

―Primero me preguntó que si habías salido con alguien cuando él estuvo en Francia― Apreté los labios y fruncí el ceño, Hanji volvió a hablar.― Desde luego, le dije que era un idiota por preguntar esas cosas, en seguida él se disculpó, pero después... me dijo "entonces, ¿no te suena el nombre de Eren?", ante eso, hice lo que me sale mejor: hacerme la loca, le dije que no conocía a ningún Eren, pero estoy segura de que no me creyó del todo...

―A mí me hizo la misma pregunta― Isabel interrumpió el breve silencio que se había formado― Le dije que sí, que tenía un primo llamado así, después yo pregunté que él de donde conocía a mi familiar y sólo me contestó que lo había escuchado por ahí― Arrugó la frente pareciendo preocupada y mordió su labio inferior.― Creo que hablé de más, perdona aniki.

Un suspiro brotó de lo más profundo de mi ser, al igual que Isabel, mordí mi labio inferior. Era cierto que últimamente Erwin había estado medio raro, me daba indirectas que nunca llegaba a comprender del todo y sobre todas las cosas, había estado más preguntón que nunca, checando en dónde y con quien estaba. Jamás relacioné en esto a Eren, a penas le conocía, era poco lógico pensar que era blanco de las sospechas de Erwin.

―Como sea, no es tu culpa― Volvía hablar cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable, dirigiéndome a Isabel.― Lo que importa es que averigüemos de dónde conoce a Eren.

―Isabel― Esta vez tocó el turno de que la cuatro ojos hablara― Por lo pronto, si Erwin vuelve a preguntarte por Eren, sólo dile la verdad, que no hablas con él desde hace mucho tiempo― La pelirroja asintió pareciendo perrito regañado y luego Hanji llevó la mirada a mí.― Y tú, enano, mantén ese cuaderno de dibujos bien guardado.

―Relájate, histérica de mierda― Rodé los ojos hacia arriba y solté un bufido.― No es como si Isabel o yo hubiéramos hecho algo malo. Erwin no tendría derecho a reclamar de cualquier forma.

Hanji lo pensó largo y tendido por varios segundos, al final asintió, tomando un largo suspiro y se quitó las gafas sólo para limpiar el poco polvo que se había impregnado en el lente antes de preguntar:

―Y bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarnos, Levito?

―Sobre Eren, también...― Hice una larga pausa, mientras que no hacía otra cosa que morder mi labio inferior y evadir las miradas curiosas de Isabel y Hanji.― Yo... hablé con él.

Ambas se quedaron en completo silencio, yo comenzaba a sentirme incomodo ante sus miradas de incredulidad y con ese par de ojos que me miraban anonadados.

—¡¿Qué?!

De alguna forma, ambas habían logrado sincronizarse para soltar la misma pregunta al mismo tiempo, con el mismo tono de sorpresa y la misma expresión de asombro en el rostro. Tendría que explicar poco a poco todo lo que había sucedido ese día en la cafetería. Fui muy despacio, saboreando cada uno de los recuerdos que tenía de ese día. Explicando incluso los gestos que hacía Eren al hablar, la forma en como su nariz se arrugaba ligeramente cuando estaba a punto de sonreír y de como sus ojos se hacían chiquitos cuando lo hacía. Hanji e Isabel estaban demasiado atentas a todo lo que decía, al final me vi en la necesidad de mostrarles la nota que él me había dado, aquella que tenía escrito su número de celular.

—¿Cómo es Eren, aniki?― La sonrisa de Isabel se ensanchó y los ojos parecieron brillarle.

―Muy diferente al Eren de tus recuerdos― Hice una mueca con los labios, Hanji también parecía bastante interesada.― Es torpe, es lento entendiendo el sarcasmo y es muy quisquilloso con la comida, por lo que me di cuenta.

―Nada que ver con el Eren de tus sueños.― Aclaró la castaña, pareciendo un tanto desilusionada, pues incluso ella había imaginado a Eren de una forma distinta.

―Es humano después de todo, pero hay algo especial con él... es decir, es una de esas personas que apenas acabas de conocer y ya sabes que te cambiará la vida.

Abrí los ojos muy grande cuando me di cuenta del tamaño de cursilería que había soltado frente a Isabel, pero sobre todo, en frente de Hanji. Ahora me haría burla por el resto de mi vida, últimamente mi cerebro no estaba funcionando bien y claro que la culpa de que esto estuviera pasando era de Eren, bien ahí.

—¡Aw!, ¡pero que tierno eres, enanillo!― Se acercó a mí y comenzó a tirar de mis mejillas, yo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico en tratar de quitármela de encima.― ¡Tengo que conocer a Eren!

—¡Cállate maldita cuatro ojos de mierda!― Empujé un poco más, hasta que finalmente se alejó de mí entre risas histéricas.― ¡No debes!, ¡lo ahuyentaras con esa cara de loca que tienes!

―¡Vamos, Levicito! Si tu cara de gato castrado no lo asustó, mucho menos esta cara de loca.

―Estoy segura de que el dúo dinámico "Levihan", sería capaz de ahuyentar hasta al héroe más valiente― La pequeña pelirroja que se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento, soltó una risita tímida y después juntó ambas manos como si fuera a orar.― Rezo por el alma de Eren y su integridad física.

Rieron al uniso, suspiré hastiado con toda esta situación. Las dos eran unas locas, pero me agradaban y por eso no las sacaba a patadas de mi casa en esos momentos.

* * *

Miraba fijamente el celular sobre el escritorio de mi habitación, ese aparatito que parecía burlarse de mí, que me tentaba, me retaba a que hiciera lo que ya tenía planeado desde hace veinte minutos atrás, pero que no me atrevía a hacer. Se reía de mí, pavoneándose de que estuviera dudando después de haber tenido algunos segundos de determinación. Cuando mi paciencia llegó a su limite, tomé aquel aparato entre mis manos y enseguida lo desbloqueé , como ya me había aprendido su número de memoria, sólo necesite apretar las teclas táctiles en el aparatejo ese.

" _Estoy considerando en darte un curso gratis de como dibujar caritas felices. Las tuyas son un asco."_

Recibido a las 12:57 a.m

-No leído.

Cerré la ventana de WhatsApp y apagué el celular, volviendo a colocarlo sobre el escritorio. Recién había terminado de hacer algunas tareas para mi escuela, por lo que decidí meterme a dar una ducha rápida, de cualquier forma, estaba más que seguro que él no respondería el mensaje ahora, pero resultó que estaba equivocado al pensar que ya estaba dormido. Dejé que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo, que el aroma del shampoo y más tarde del jabón, adormecieran mis sentidos, para que después, la esponja recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel y me relajara los músculos, adoraba tomar duchas largas, pero por hoy, había decidido dejarlo para otro día. Esta semana había sido muy pesada y lo único que quería en estos momentos era tirarme en la cama, aunque sólo fuera para mirar el techo por un largo tiempo, hasta que el sueño lograra vencerme.

Sequé mi cuerpo y de forma perezosa me coloqué el pijama de Harry Potter que mi mamá me había regalado hace tanto tiempo atrás. Y como seguían escurriéndome gotas de agua del cabello, me coloqué la toalla encima de este, mientras terminaba de ordenar el pequeño escritorio que tenía hojas, colores, diamantina, pegatina y gises regados por todas partes.

Cuando por fin terminé de acomodar todo en su lugar, tomé el celular que había estado de un lado a otro mientras me dedicaba a limpiar. Apagué las luces y encendí la pequeña lamparita que estaba en la mesita para dormir a un lado de mi enorme cama. Lo encendí para ver que hora era, y ahí, en medio de todo eso, me tope con un nuevo mensaje de un número desconocido, de inmediato se me vino a la mente que Eren sí me había respondido.

«5514140209.» **te ha** **enviado un mensaje.**  
 **Desbloquea para ver.**

 _Debo asumir que la persona que envió el mensaje de las caritas felices lleva por nombre Levi Ackerman, ¿correcto?_

Recibido a la 01:00 a.m

-Leído.

Me sorprendí un poco al darme cuenta de que Eren también era una persona nocturna, como yo. Me decidí a agregarlo a mis escasos contactos ―Erwin, Hanji, Isabel y mi mamá―. Me metí a su perfil de WhatsApp y lo primero que vi, fue su foto de perfil en donde estaba él, con el cabello suelto, mordía la manga de un suéter negro y miraba fijamente a la cámara. En su estado, una frase en ingles que decía: _"What a shame; beautiful scars on critical veins"._ Entendía un poco el inglés, así que me daba una vaga idea de lo que decía, su última conexión había sido a la una de la mañana con treinta y cinco minutos.

" _Te daré dos clases gratis, por haber adivinado quien soy, Eren."_

Recibido a la 01:37 a.m

-Leído.

 ** _Señor todo tiene demasiado azúcar_ esta escribiendo...**

En lo que esperaba a que terminara de escribir, me acosté boca abajo en el mullido colchón. Me sorprendía las cosas que Eren me hacía hacer, yo odiaba todas estas aplicaciones y no me agradaba nada usurlas, siempre dejaba en visto a Erwin y en especial a Hanji, me era increíble que las manos me sudaran por la ansiedad de que Eren me respondiera.

 _Sabía que eras tú._

 _Buenas madrugadas, Levi. Estaba empezando a preguntarme cuándo te contactarías conmigo._

Recibido a la 01:39 a.m

-Leído.

Esas simples palabras habían bastado para que yo enterrara el rostro contra la almohada, sintiendo cosas extrañas en la boca del estómago que nunca antes había sentido. Ojalá tuviera en frente a Eren para golpearlo por hacerme sentir estas cosas tan... raras e indeseadas. El simple hecho de saber que Eren se estuvo preguntando por mí, me hacía sentir patéticamente feliz.

Nos pasamos otra hora mandándonos mensajes, Eren me contó que estaba en época de exámenes y que eran un poco pesados, yo le comenté que también estaba haciendo cosas cada vez más complicadas en la escuela. Fue todo lo que hablamos en esa hora completa; de la escuela, de los trabajos y proyectos, y realmente no importaba, me estaba gustando mucho todo esto de conocer a Eren, aunque sólo fuera una pequeña parte.

Pero lo que más me gustaba, era que él también parecía interesado en conocerme mejor.

Estaba experimentando una alegría agridulce, todo esto era nuevo para mí y me daba miedo porque no sabía como manejarlo. Estaba causando un montón de emociones nuevas, que nunca antes habían estado ahí, no le bastaba con arrullar a insomnio por las noches, sino que además, tenía el atrevimiento de hacerme olvidar que tenía un hueco existencial que parecía que jamás se volviera a llenar con nada. Estaba anestesiándome, haciendo que me comenzara a preguntar de forma constante en lo que él podría estar haciendo.

Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido y no podía evitar preguntarme si era correcto sentirme así de bien.

Es que además, me atormentaba mucho lo que estaba sucediendo con Erwin, seguía pensando una y otra vez en eso, cuestionándome en el "cómo" y "por qué" sabía de Eren. Tampoco lograba entender por qué no me lo preguntaba directamente. Había muchas, muchas cosas en mi cabeza, dando vueltas como carrusel. Pero sobre todas ellas, había una que me inquietaba más, ¿estaba bien seguir acercándome a Eren?

" _Iré a dormir, Eren. Tú también deberías hacerlo."_

Recibido a las 02:57 a.m

-Leído.

La respuesta de Eren no tardó en llegar.

 _Vale, descansa. Ten un lindo día mañana._

 _Buenas noches._

Recibido a las 02:58 a.m

-Leído.

Al leer el mensaje media sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, quizá, sólo quizá, no estaba mal acercarme a él un poco más, ¿qué podría ocurrir? Lo normal, estaba el riesgo de ya no saber como alejarme de él si era lo suficientemente estúpido como para enamorarme en serio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _...Vuelve y dime por qué me siento como si te hubiera extrañado... todo este tiempo y ven a verme esta noche y hazme saber que no todo esta en mi mente."_

―Everything has changed, Taylor Swift.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien, como siempre, pasó a dejar la actualización de Green eyes, espero que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado, ya que por fin, el preciado momento llegó y a partir de aquí, les advierto, esto se pondrá cursi, dramático y me gusta pensar que también emocionante. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a Green eyes y por todos los bellos reviews que me dejan, me anima mucho a seguir adelante. En fin, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!_ ✨

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	12. Beautiful

**Beautiful**

" _Desearía que pudieras ver tu cara en éste momento, porque estás sonriendo como una tonta. Y estamos sentados en el suelo de tu cocina en una tarde de martes, no importa cuando regresemos, para hacer lo que hacemos; porque este momento podría durar para siempre mientras este contigo. Sólo eres un sueño lejano, no sabría que decir si te tuviera, y te mantendré a un sueño de distancia, sólo observándote desde un lugar seguro así no tendré nada que perder."_

―A daydream away, All time low.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las delgadas manecillas de mi nuevo reloj ―obsequio de Kenny― marcaron las seis con cinco minutos exactamente, llevaba ahí parado más o menos media hora. Sí, le esperaba. Y aún seguía preguntándome el por qué seguía ahí, el cómo la paciencia parecía sobrarme cuando se trataba de _él_.

Pero así eran las cosas ahora.

Y claro que nuestra rutina había cambiado un poco, cada vez que él aparecía por la puerta del parque y sus ojos iban a dar conmigo, ya no había rostros serios, ni miradas que no podía descifrar, aunque por fuera parecía todo normal, yo sabía que no era así. Porque cada vez que nuestras miradas chocaban, sus ojos parecían sonreírme, como si me estuvieran diciendo: _"Buenas tardes, Levi"_ y yo, en respuesta daba un disimulado y pequeño asentimiento de cabeza que Eren notaba y entendía de inmediato. Cuando la aguja pequeñita del reloj marcó que ya eran la seis con seis minutos fue cuando lo vi salir de la escuela y con él... concurrencia entera, todos reían y hablaban entre ellos, era normal que se sintieran tan renovados y con los ánimos encendidos, considerando que ya era viernes por la tarde. Se quedaron parados cerca de la entrada y aproveche ese momento que Eren revisaba su celular para cumplir con mi cometido.

" _He_ y _, vamos a punta de cielo, quiero probar el helado de yogurt que venden ahí"_

 **Señor demasiado azúcar esta escribiendo...**

 _Claro, me gustaría, ¿cuándo?_

Ni siquiera había tardado en responder, giré los ojos hacia arriba y con toda la calma del mundo comencé a escribir mi respuesta.

" _Ahora mismo."_

Lo vi frunciendo el ceño, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que acababa de leer, sonreí al descubrir es nueva faceta en él.

 _¿En dónde estás?_

Con una rapidez y ansiedad poco propia de mí le respondí que me encontraba al otro lado de la avenida, casi enfrente de donde él estaba. Levantó la mirada y la dirigió a donde se suponía que estaba yo, sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba de pronto, pero eso desapareció cuando pasaron más de treinta segundos y él no podía ubicarme. Guardó su celular y se despidió de sus amigo, que estaban a punto de irse también, después cruzó casi corriendo la avenida y cuando por fin llegó a la acera volteó hacía todos lados, supongo que en mi búsqueda. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, cuando pensé que por fin había dado conmigo, resultó que pasó de mí.

Bufé consternado y caminé detrás de él, para enseguida tomar su muñeca derecha sin mucha fuerza.

―Oye, elfo idiota― Dio un respingo y luego volteó lentamente a verme.― ¿Siempre eres así de distraído?

―¿El... elfo?

Juntó ambas cejas y frunció los labios, ante ese gesto yo levanté una de mis cejas en un gesto que denotaba la total incredulidad que me daba al darme cuenta de que él parecía más descolocado porque lo llamé elfo y no por llamarlo idiota.

―Tu cabello― En seguida se llevó las manos a su cabeza, tocándose el espeso y largo cabello café, luego señalé más abajo― Una parte de tus orejas sobresale de él― Eren iba a hablar, pero yo me le adelanté.― Además tienes una nariz pequeña y puntiaguda también, ni hablar de los saltones ojos verdes, además, los elfos son altos como tú, ¿no te lo habían dicho? Pareces elfo.

―No...― Pareció reflexionar por algunos segundos en algo.― Es la primera vez que alguien me hace una observación de este tipo.

―Pues ahora lo sabes.

―¿Un elfo que prefiere usar colores negros en su ropa, por encima del plateado o el dorado?― Sonrió y yo encogí los hombros, empecé a dar pequeños pasos por la acera, Eren me siguió de inmediato.

―Eres único en tu especie, supongo. O un elfo oscuro, quién sabe.

―Un elfo oscuro, sí, correcto... cuidado, tal vez intente persuadirte de venir conmigo al lado oscuro.

Dejó escapar una carcajada discreta, me delimite a rodar los ojos y negar con la cabeza, de alguna forma, me temía que yo fuera quien lo arrastrara a él al lado oscuro. Caminamos en silencio por largos minutos, de a ratos volteaba la mirada de manera muy disimulada para ver el relajado perfil de Eren. Los últimos rayos del sol golpeaban su rostro y resaltaban su cabello, que se volvía de un tono café más claro, incluso habían algunos reflejos que casi llegaban al rubio. Pero sobre todo, parecía como si el mismo astro rey se estuviera reflejando en sus iris, que ahora daban la impresión de ser doradas y no verdes.

Sabía que él también me miraba entre disimulos y no sabía si era porque se había dado cuenta de que yo también lo hacía, o porque... él también veía algo en mí que le llegara a gustar de alguna manera. La primera semana que hablé con Eren por WhatsApp, llegué a la conclusión de que no había nada especial, ni misterioso en él, que era como cualquier persona común y corriente ―con cierto grado de inteligencia irritante que era constantemente alimentada con noches en vela estudiando―, pero yo ya debía de saber de antemano que con Eren nunca lograba acertar. Nunca estaba cien por ciento seguro de nada y si llegaba a "resolver" el enigma que era, él movía todas las piezas y tenía que comenzar desde el principio.

Eren podía decir muchas cosas, pero al final, la única seguridad que tenía de todo eso que decía era que yo no podía estar seguro de que eso fuera lo que él realmente estuviera pensando. Nunca sabía a ciencia cierta lo que él pensaba, con frecuencia hacía eso en donde su boca no concordaba con lo que decían sus ojos, era el tipo de persona que hablaba mucho y no decía nada en realidad. No era como Erwin, que expresaba de forma abierta con palabras y gestos lo que pensaba o sentía., era raro y excéntrico, sí, pero no como Hanji, quien grita cada vez que descubre algo nuevo, que nunca puede estar quieta o en un sólo lugar por mucho tiempo, que tiene esa necesidad de preguntar un montón de cosas extrañas. Él demostraba lo raro que era a base de silencios en donde se quedaba mirando hacia nada en particular y luego, de la nada, en sus ojos aparecía cierto brillo, como si dentro, en su cabeza, estuviera haciendo todas esas cosas que Hanji hacía sin vergüenza alguna. Era igual de gracioso e infantil que Isabel, pero no del modo en donde seguía pensado que las nubes eran de algodón de azúcar y que si encontraba el final de un arcoíris, hallaría la olla mágica con un montón de monedas de oro y joyas exoticas. Él simplemente era gracioso e infantil como él mismo.

Todo esto lo aprendí observándolo de lejos, pero también por el pequeño tiempo que pasamos la primera vez que hablamos por horas en aquel café.

Eren no era fácil de leer o predecir, siempre que pensé que sucedería una cosa, él parecía burlarse de mí y decirme _"inténtalo de nuevo"_. Era por eso que constantemente me preguntaba en lo que estaría realmente pensando cada vez que esbozaba una sonrisa, o lo que ocultaba detrás de esa fachada de palabras educadas y expresiones brillantes. Me preguntaba si todas las demás personas veían esto en Eren, o si por el contrario, yo era el único que veía cosas en él que en realidad no existían.

En cuanto entramos por las dos enormes puertas de cristal y caminamos sólo algunos pasos, mi mirada ubicó a la rubia con expresión de fastidio —en ese momento—, que llevaba por nombre Annie. El café no estaba tan concurrido, ella tenía recargado todo su peso sobre sus antebrazos y en el pequeño mostrador. Hojeaba sin ganas una revista de chismes mientras que al mismo tiempo, con bastante elegancia mascaba un chicle y luego, hacía pequeñas bombas con él y las dejaba explotar sobre sus labios, relamiendo después el chicle pegado en ellos. Y repetía el proceso en lo que parecía ser un infinito bucle.

Estaba seguro que ella ni siquiera notaba lo provocativo que era todo eso, si la naturaleza no hubiera decidido que fuera gay, estoy seguro que habría puesto mis ojos en ella. Volteé a ver de reojo a Eren, estaba casi seguro de que él también había notado lo mismo que yo, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi sumido en su propio mundo, mirando la dorada serie de lucesitas que titilaban de manera alternada. Pero luego de cinco segundos espabiló y me sonrío, indicándome con un ademán de mano que nos acercáramos al mostrador, como un perrito moviendo la cola persiguiendo a su dueño, caminé detrás de él. En cuanto Annie notó nuestra presencia, levantó la mirada y cuando sus ojos enfocaron a Eren, fue como si todo su rostro se iluminara, de hecho, parecía como si todo alrededor de ella fuera rosado con destellitos gays brillando con fuerza a su alrededor.

Los ojos de la rubia pasaron de Eren a mí, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Me confundí ante ese gesto que parecía tan sincero y nada fingido, esta chica era bastante inusual... comenzaba a pensar que Eren estaba rodeado de gente rara porque él también lo era, lo cual no me causó tanta gracia, pues parecía que yo entraba dentro de ese circulo de rareza.

—¡Eren! ¡Levi!― Cerró la revista que antes leía y la hizo a un lado, enfocándose principalmente en mí para decirme:― Creí que ya no te volvería a ver por aquí.

―Supongo que me verás muy seguido por aquí.― Encogí los hombros y ella levantó ambas cejas demostrando sorpresa en su rostro, después miró a Eren.

―Pero... entonces eso quiere decir que Eren ya...

―¡El helado de yogurt, Annie!, a... Levi le gusta el helado de yogurt― Eren miraba fijamente a Annie, como si tratara de decirle algo con la mirada, yo como espectador, sólo miraba a ese par con recelo.― A eso se refería.

―Oh...― Sus azules ojos parecieron pedir disculpas en silencio a Eren, después de eso sólo hubo un silencio que duró alrededor de un minuto, antes de volver a ser interrumpido por la rubia.― En ese caso, Levi, aquí tenemos helado de yogurt de un montón de sabores, tú sólo pídelo.

―Esta bien uno de mango.

Comenzó a teclear en la computadora, como ya venía siendo una costumbre para ella y después se detuvo mirando a Eren, a la vez que exclamaba _"¿El feo qué va a ordenar?",_ el castañ _o_ sólo sonrío y dijo que quería uno de frutos rojos. Esta vez elegimos una mesa que estaba hasta el rincón, alejada de todas las demás mesas, me di cuenta de que a pesar de que Eren se rodeaba de mucha gente, en realidad no le agradaban mucho las multitudes, eramos algo parecidos en ese sentido.

―Annie es bastante guapa.― Murmuré de pronto, con la mirada clavada en la rubia, sintiendo una enorme envidia que no sabía de donde había salido.

―Sí― Admitió al mismo tiempo que miraba a Annie por algunos segundos y luego, volvía a enfocar la mirada en su helado sin tocar.― Demasiado, en realidad.

―Ustedes realmente harían bonita pareja.

Me mordí la lengua cuando me di cuenta de que había estado pensando en voz alta. Eren no dijo nada, me miraba fijamente con una ceja alzada, así permaneció, no estoy seguro si por segundos o minutos enteros, me sentía acorralado por aquellos ojos verdes que me miraban inquisitivos, pero no huía de su mirada por dos cosas que se llaman terquedad y orgullo. Y de un momento a otro, mis oídos se llenaron con aquella risa infantil, luego negó varias veces con la cabeza, yo de verdad no podría llegar a comprenderlo nunca.

―No, Levi, así no funciona― Picoteó su helado y luego se llevo una cucharada a la boca.― Para empezar, Annie y yo somos como hermanos, no la veo de esa forma y no estaría bien robarle la novia a mi hermana, ¿cierto?

Me di una cachetada mental al escuchar lo último, estaba seguro de que Annie gustaba de Eren, todo en ella lo decía a gritos, entonces, ¿me había equivocado?

―Lo siento, no tenía idea.

―No pasa nada, cuando entramos a la preparatoria escuché a varios decir lo mismo.

Encogió los hombros con una sonrisa, dando a entender con ese gesto que no le había molestado en lo absoluto. Tomó otra pequeña cucharada de helado y lo saboreó lentamente en su boca, como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera probado en toda su vida, observé como removía el helado restante de sus labios con la punta de su lengua, volví a la pregunta del millón, ¿cómo sería besar los labios de Eren?

Negué suavemente e hice a un lado pensamientos que tuvieran que ver con besar, labios, Eren.

―Antes habías dicho "así no funciona", ¿a qué demonios te referías con eso?― Levanté la mirada y la llevé directamente a Eren, él a su vez, parecía pensativo, tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa.

―Es bastante sencillo― Se sentó completamente recto y su seriedad llegó a inquietarme un poco.― No puedes engañar al amor con nada, muchos menos detrás de una fachada de vanidad; una pareja realmente bonita no son dos personas que por sus físicos se ven bien juntos, el amor es complicado... no tiene nada que ver con la superficialidad.

―Hablas del amor como si ya lo hubieras experimentado.

Bajó la mirada y frunció los labios, se quedo así por varios segundos y luego levantó los hombros y alzó la mirada, me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y ahí estaban otra vez sus ojos, diciendo cosas que yo no entendía.

―Sólo una pequeña parte.

―¿Una pequeña parte?

―Sí, puede que este enamorado de alguien que no puedo tener porque...― Se detuvo en seco de un momento a otro, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza.

―¿Estas enamorado de alguien que ya tiene novio, quizá?― Pregunté de forma casi burlona, pero los ojos de Eren parecieron oscurecerse y sus labios se fruncieron, le había dado en el clavo.

―Sí, bueno... ellos se ven bien juntos y son felices, no hay cabida para mí.

―Ah.

Fue lo único que pude decir ante esa sonrisa dolida y esos enormes ojos brillando en todo su esplendor, era la primera vez que por fin podía leer lo que decían sus ojos y lo que descubrí en ellos no me gustó para nada. Se me formó un enorme nudo en la garganta y ahora sólo podía sentir abejas volando en mi estómago en vez de mariposas, así de sencillo se habían truncado todas mis fantasías e ilusiones, no lo culpaba, yo tenía la culpa por obsesionarme hasta este punto con él.

―Y... ¿qué hay de ti, Levi? Ya sabes, el amor y eso.

―Tengo novio― Contesté tan tajante como pude, no era que me avergonzara de mi orientación sexual, pero era como si por primera vez tuviera miedo de que esos verdes ojos me miraran con desprecio.

—¿En serio?― Eren me sonrío con sinceridad y luego se llevó una cuchara de helado a la boca, ante su pregunta asentí.― Entonces debe extraordinario.

—¿De dónde sacas eso?

―Bueno... pues tú eres una persona extraordinaria― Encogió los hombros y volvió a picotear su helado con la cuchara de plástico.― Por eso mismo pienso que es una pena que la mayoría del tiempo tengas la cabeza agachada. Tienes bonitos ojos, no los ocultes.

―No digas estupideces― Para estas alturas ya estaba bastante avergonzado, nervioso, incomodo, enojado y también... feliz, ¿cómo era posible eso?― Y sí, se podría decir que Erwin es una persona con bastantes cualidades.

—¿Su nombre es Erwin?

―Sí, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—¿Su nombre?

―De la persona que no puedes tener.

―Ah...― Mordió su labio inferior y volvió a juguetear con el helado estropeado.― Sol, le llamo Sol.

―¿Sol?, ¿así se llama?― Pregunté incrédulo y Eren únicamente rió discretamente.

―No realmente, pero...

—¡Eren!

Interrumpió de la nada una castaña que llevaba un pedazo de pan en la boca, detrás de ella venía un chico con la cabeza totalmente rapada, dos chicas, una alta morena de pecas y una rubia de expresión amable. También venían los dos mejores amigos de Eren y entre ellos, Jean. Eren sonrío al ver a todos sus amigos reunidos, en seguida todos se reunieron en la mesa donde Eren y yo estábamos.

―Diablos, pensé que ya no tendría que ver tu cara de bastardo por las próximas doce horas.― Comentó Jean, quien se acercaba a Eren con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

―Qué saludo tan educado, digno de un Caballo sin modales.― Comentó el castaño con sarcasmo y burla, lo cual sólo logró irritar al otro chico.

—¿Quieres un saludo digno de ti?— Se inclinó a la altura de Eren y acercó sólo un poco su rostro al de él, después sacó la lengua y se la mostró, en un gesto totalmente infantil e inmaduro.— Ese tu saludo, ¡idiota!

Y Eren, como la persona infantil, inmadura e idiota que era, le siguió el juego. Pronto teníamos toda la atención de la gente a nuestro alrededor, gracias a los gritos e insultos estúpidos y de niños de preescolar que ambos se lanzaban, pero los demás amigos de Eren parecían acostumbrados a este tipo de escenas, pues algunos sólo estaban preocupados por comer el pan. Los dos rubios del grupo sólo miraban la escena con una palpable preocupación y la otra chica con fastidio.

Annie, a lo lejos desde el mostrador en donde atendía a la gente, sólo negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza, fue en ese instante que llevé los ojos hacía la única azabache del grupo, quien parecía estar valorándome con la mirada. Sus profundos ojos y los míos chocaron, nos miramos fijamente por segundos y después yo aparté mi mirada hacia un costado, pensé que ella haría lo mismo, pero siguió mirándome. Aún podía sentir su pesada mirada sobre mi persona, apreté los labios para no gritarle que dejara de verme de esa forma., ella pronto se apresuró en decir:

—Parece que llegamos a interrumpir, ¿verdad, Eren?— Tiró de Jean, para que parara de pelear con Eren, fue en ese momento que otra vez dirigió la mirada a mí.

En seguida todos los demás llevaron sus ojos hacía mí, realmente me sentía incomodo y asfixiado ante tanta atención enfocada en mí.

—¡Ah, chicos!— El castaño se levanto de un movimiento violento de su silla y rápidamente se colocó a lado de mí— Él es Levi, amigo mío. Levi, ellos son Sasha y Connie— La chica castaña que tenía el pan en la boca y el de la cabeza rapada murmuraron con mucha alegría _"gusto en conocerte"_ — Ellas son Ymir e Historia— La rubia me sonrío con amabilidad, pero la castaña sólo me miraba con recelo— Ella es Mikasa, mi hermana— Se refería a la chica de cabello negro que no dejaba de lanzarme advertencias con su mirada— El idiota que ves ahí es la mascota del grupo, pero de cariño le decimos Jean— Justo cuando Jean estaba a punto de reclamar, Eren volvió a hablar y Mikasa tiró de nueva cuenta de su camiseta.— Y él es Armin.

Señaló al delgado rubio de enormes ojos azules, quien hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no mostrar el desagrado que sentía de verme ahí. El rubio que llevaba por nombre Armin, llevó sus ojos hacía Eren y esos ojos azules parecieron cuestionarlo, fue por eso que el dueño de los ojos verdes sólo encogió los hombros. El rubio volvió a verme.

—Es un gusto, Levi.— Habló finalmente, su voz era delgada, estaba dudando de que realmente fuera un chico, después forzó una sonrisa.

—Igual, Armin.— Respondí más por educación, yo, al igual que él, no sentía ningún simpatía por su persona, estábamos a mano.

Al final, los recién llegados se pegaron como lapas a nosotros —más bien a Eren— , terminamos por escoger una mesa más grande. En algún momento, Annie también se desentendió de sus labores y fue a sentarse con nosotros, por azares del destino, Eren había terminado sentado justo en medio de Armin y yo. A parte de Armin, todos hablaban conmigo, incluso Mikasa, quien era la hermana de Eren me preguntó de muy buena gana como había conocido a Eren, en ese momento me volví el centro de atención, todos callaron y me escucharon. No estaba acostumbrado a esto, cuando terminé de contarles todo acerca de como Eren y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos, Jean soltó una carcajada llena de burla con en voz alta exclamó:

—¡Idiota!

—Jean, a cualquiera se le puede salir de sus bolsillos las credenciales, incluso el dinero.— Intento defender a Eren la pequeña rubia, quien parecía odiar los problemas y las discusiones sin sentido.

—¡Armin!— Habló nuevamente, ignorando olímpicamente a Historia y refiriéndose al otro rubio del grupo.— ¿Recuerdas cuando Eren estaba buscando como histérico sus lentes y al final los tenía sobre la cabeza?

—Sí― Respondió el rubio de forma tajante y seca.― Eso fue hace un año, ya déjalo, nunca fue gracioso.

—Rayos― Jean cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño cuando su mirada se encontró con Eren.— Como siempre, Armin y Mikasa defendiendo a su real majestad Eren Jaeger.

—¿Celoso de que a ti nadie te quiera?

Preguntó Eren, con una sonrisa torcida y clara burla en sus verdes iris, de alguna forma sentía que le había tirado una indirecta que pareció mallugar el ego de Jean.

—¡Maldito bastardo deform..!

—Y cuéntanos, Levi— Interrumpió la hermanastra de Eren, para evitar que hubiera otra nueva discusión de gritos e insultos estúpidos.— ¿Estudias en la preparatoria María o..?

—No, terminé la preparatoria hace mucho, justo ahora estoy cursando el último año en una escuela particular de artes.

—¡Wow! ¡Genial!— Exclamaron casi al uniso Sasha, Connie, Christa y Jean.

—A mi también me gustan las arte— Dijo de pronto Jean, con una enorme sonrisa que nunca antes había visto en él— De hecho hago dibujos.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

Enfoqué mi atención en él y de igual forma lo hicieron sus demás amigos, excepto Eren, quien disimulaba su incomodidad con indiferencia, mientras observaba a la gente pasar por la calle a través de la ventana.

—Sí, pero no soy tan bueno en eso— Admitió con vergüenza.― Supongo que aún me falta aprender a dominar la técnica.

—Hm, ¿y qué es lo que dibujas?

Fue en ese momento que la mirada de Eren y la de Jean se encontraron, ambos fruncieron el ceño. Eren lo hacía como advertencia y Jean con algo que no supe descifrar en ese momento, se mantuvieron de esa forma por varios segundos, con la atención de todos nosotros sobre ellos, ante la extraña situación que estaban protagonizando. Al final, Eren rodó los ojos hacia arriba y le dedicó una mirada a Jean que parecía decirle _"haz lo que quieras"_ , y volvió a su antigua posición, aparentando indiferencia.

Jean agachó la mirada y todos los demás parecieron incómodos al ver que por primera vez, uno de los dos había ganado una "pelea". Tal vez ni siquiera fuera la primera que ganaba Eren, me daba esa impresión. Mi mirada viajó a donde estaba el muchacho de los ojos verdes, la persona que vi no se parecía nada al Eren distraído, amable y sonriente que yo conocía. Lucía tan frío y lejano, como si de repente todos en el mundo hubiéramos desaparecido y él se encontrará completamente solo, sus ojos turquesa se habían ensombrecido completamente, llegando casi al verde pasto. Se veía tan concentrado, o tal vez, sólo ido. Fue extraño, me vi a mí mismo en ese momento, como si estuviera reflejado en un espejo.

Ahora lo entendía, pensaba que me acercaba maravillado a Eren por ese halo de luz que parecía seguirlo a todas partes. Ahora entendía que no era así, todo este tiempo me había estado fijando en él, porque me veía a mí mismo. Porque ambos ocultábamos nuestra oscuridad con falsas mascaras, yo sabía muy bien lo que trataba de esconder debajo de esta mascara de seriedad, mal humor y apatía, pero, ¿y Eren?, ¿qué era lo que ocultaba detrás de esa capa de buenos modales, sonrisas cálidas y aparente felicidad permanente?

—Sólo dibujo a mi amor— Jean interrumpió mis pensamientos y le regaló una rápida mirada a Eren, como si buscara su aprobación, pero Eren ni siquiera pareció prestar atención.— Ya que no puedo tenerle...

Mi mirada fue a dar con el perfil serio y desinteresado de Eren que seguía tan lejano que dudaba que siquiera hubiera escuchado algo de lo que estábamos hablando, después miré a Jean con compresión, pues yo también dibujaba a alguien que no podía tener.

—Eso da miedo— Comentó Sasha, un tanto horrorizada por la confesión de Jean.— Pobre Mikasa, ahora entiendo porqué no te quiere cerca de ella, quién sabe qué clase de cosas dibujas.

Sasha y Jean pronto comenzaron una disputa, Jean intentando salvar su honor y Sasha alegando que todos los hombres eran igual de cochinos, pero mi atención se enfocó en la bonita chica de cabellos negros, quien parecía indiferente a lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces ella era el amor de Jean, pero, entonces ¿por qué Eren se había molestado?, ¿no quería que saliera con su hermana?, ¿había algo más allí?, ¿podría ser posible que Eren estuviera enamorado de su hermana adoptiva?

Tenía sentido plantear esa posibilidad, tal vez era el motivo por el cual Eren y Jean peleaban a cada rato y parecían odiarse. Volteé a ver a Mikasa otra vez, la chica ya había calmado la pelea entre Jean y Sasha, a base del soborno, pues le había dado la mitad de su pan a la castaña que se relamía gustosa los labios. Me encogí en mi asiento y fruncí los labios, sentía que lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón se había caído a pedazos cuando llegué a aquella conclusión.

Dolía, mucho dolía estar cerca de Eren y saber que gustaba de alguien más, pero ya era demasiado tarde para querer desaparecer de su vida, de alejarme, ya no podía. El sólo pensamiento era insoportable, porque había caído en el error de enamorarme del bonito muchacho de los ojos verdes.

* * *

—¿Qué sucede, Levi?— Erwin se acercó a mí y besó mi desnudo hombro, negué con la cabeza sin quitar la mirada de la ventana.— Es que da la impresión de que no lo disfrutaste.

—Eres un idiota, sólo piensas en eso.— Murmuré y en seguida escondí el rostro entre mis brazos y mis rodillas, que estaban contra mi pecho.

—¿Lo ves?, te pasa algo— Volvió a besar la misma área y yo deje escapar un gruñido.— Sueles desquitarte con las personas cuando te pasó algo malo.

—No es así, sólo estoy cansado.

—Levi, te conozco, sé que pasó algo, no tienes que...

—¡Carajo, Erwin!— Me puse de pie de la cama de un salto y prácticamente le arrojé en la cara las blancas sábanas de mi cama al rubio.— ¡Te he dicho que no me pasa nada!

Tomé mi toalla y caminé hasta el baño, azoté la puerta una vez que estuve adentro, abrí el agua fría y dejé que cayera por todo el cuerpo, intentando que con eso se fuera mi enojo. Claro que me pasaba de todo, claro que me había ocurrido algo malo, me había enamorado como idiota de la persona más perfecta del mundo y era por eso mismo que estaba tan seguro que, aunque renunciara a todo, esa persona no se fijaría de vuelta en mí.

Claro que me sentía enojado, triste y frustrado.

Quería estar con Eren, gustarle a Eren, que Eren se sintiera como yo me sentía por él, ¡maldición!, deseaba que fuera Eren con quien acababa de tener sexo y no con Erwin, pero, ¿cómo le explicas a tu novio que te enamoraste de otro y que mientras te besa, te abraza o te folla, estás pensando en el otro?, ¿cómo le explicas que el otro esta enamorado de su hermana adoptiva? Simplemente, cómo...

En cuanto el agua se calentó y comenzó a cubrir mi cuerpo, se sentía que la tensión iba disminuyendo poco a poco. Como deseaba que todos estos asquerosos y fastidiosos sentimientos y pensamientos se los llevara también el agua caliente, odiaba a Eren por hacerme esto, por haber aparecido, por haber complicado las cosas, por hacer que mi estado de ánimo dependiera de él, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, ¡cuanto lo odiaba! Y sin embargo, todo lo que quería es que tomara mi mano, besara mis labios, tocara mi cuerpo. Pero sobre todo, quería que él también me dijera que me odiaba por complicarle la vida y hacerlo sentir tan confundido sobre tantas cosas.

Salí del baño casi desnudo, me había enojado tanto que sólo tomé lo primero que había encontrado, que era la toalla. Erwin estaba afuera esperando, tenía los brazos cruzados y su aura alegre con la que había llegado esa tarde, se había esfumado; sabía que yo era la causa, siempre terminaba cagándola en todo.

—Esperaba a que salieras para despedirme— Se acercó a mí y besó mis labios, después se separó y agito la mano en el aire.— Nos vemos mañana, Levi.

—Erwin, espera— Tomé su mano y solté un pesado suspiro.— Perdóname por haberte gritado, pero... las cosas últimamente no han salido bien y no...

—Esta bien, todos tenemos días así. Lo entiendo— Besó mi frente y esta vez lo dejé seguir su camino a través del estrecho pasillo que conducía a la puerta de salida.— Cuídate.

Dijo en voz alta, antes de salir y desaparecer por la puerta. Sabía que todo este circo sólo era para hacerme sentir culpable, lo había logrado, me había hecho sentir como un asqueroso gusano, pero desde luego no le daría el gusto de saberlo. Al otro día no recibí ni uno de esos mensajes "mañaneros" que sin falta me mandaba Erwin, sabía que estaba enojado, pero ambos eramos personas muy orgullosas y yo sentía que mi orgullo estaba más mallugado que el de él; le perdoné muy fácilmente cosas que no merecían ser perdonadas así de fácil. Y además, había intentado arreglar las cosas y él otra vez se tragó su orgullo y dijo que _entendía_. No iba a negar que el hecho de que Erwin y yo estuviéramos volviendo todo esto un lío me dolía, lo conocía de años, fue a la primera persona que deje entrar.

Ahora que miraba al pasado, se me hacía un nudo en la garganta y la nostalgia se burlaba de mí, aquellos días en donde Erwin era algo así como mi súper héroe se estaban volviendo lejanos, difíciles de recordar y también dolorosos. Sólo era un niño, en un país nuevo, en un pueblo tan diferente al que había dejado en Francia, mi amada Francia, sólo un niño intentando aprender un idioma nuevo, enfrentándome a los grandullones que solían molestarme por mi altura. Fue cuando él apareció y me habló de Alemania como un país que lejos de ser sólo Hitler y los nazis, era un lugar mágico, se quedaba a practicar conmigo el idioma y fue gracias a él que aprendí más de cien insultos en alemán.

Eramos los mejores amigos, eramos como Robin y Batman, como Steve Rogers y Tony Stark en los comics.

Construimos un montón de sueños y metas juntos, pero de repente, un día, todo se había truncado. Nunca culparía a Eren de esto, porque él apareció en el peor momento de esta relación que ya no sabía que rumbo estaba tomando, sabía que todo había iniciado desde mucho antes de que nosotros mismos nos diéramos cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Ambos eramos demasiado necios y orgullosos como para preguntarle al otro si sentía bien con esto, aunque a veces todo este asunto se veía bastante opacado por los nuevos sentimientos que comenzaban a bullir, ciertamente me dolía y en días como este era que echaba de menos los días alegres, donde no existía Eren, ni nadie más. Sólo Erwin y yo en nuestro pequeño y vasto mundo.

Aceptaba los sentimientos que tenía por Eren, pero también aceptaba que Erwin era mi primer amor, mi novio, mi amigo, mi confidente, mi pareja. Erwin y yo eramos algo que no estaba seguro de que algún día se pudiera dar con Eren. Me gustaba Eren, causaba un montón de cosas raras en mí y ponía todo de cabeza con sólo sonreírme... no, era algo más que gustar, estaba enamorado de lo poco que conocía de él. El chico de los ojos verdes era simplemente único en todas sus formas y constantemente opacaba a Erwin en mi mente, estaba desarrollando sentimientos muy fuertes por él.

Pero lo cierto era que no podía dejar a la persona que estuvo años conmigo por alguien de quien no tenía garantía alguna.

* * *

Las anaranjadas hojas se desprendían lentamente de las ramas del árbol que alguna vez fue verde y tupido, caían ligeras y se posaban en la cabeza de una que otra persona. El otoño estaba por llegar como cada año, con el típico frío invernal y las largas bufandas y los enormes abrigos. Me gustaba como se veía Friburgo en otoño, las hojas secas de los árboles regadas por todas partes, los arboles sin vida y las aves migrando al sur. Era curioso como una época tan muerta como lo era otoño, resultaba ser tan hermosa.

—¿En qué piensas?

Parpadeé un par de veces y mi mirada fue a dar con aquellos ojos verdes que me miraban con bastante curiosidad. No supe desde que momento se nos había hecho costumbre venir cada viernes y a veces, uno que otro sábado —como el de hoy— a Punta de cielo, pero ahora para mí era bastante normal. Poco a poco iba haciendo a Eren parte de mi pequeño y casi vacío mundo y a su vez, él me hacía un espacio en aquel universo tan vasto de cosas maravillosas que él había creado.

Podría decirse que ya consideraba amigos a Eren y Annie, pues siempre que veníamos, no había ni una sola vez que ella no se sentara a platicar con nosotros y me di cuenta de que no me molestaba tampoco. Sobre todo, porque pasaba la mayoría del tiempo avergonzando a Eren, contándome con detalle todas las veces que el castaño había pasado penas por culpa de su atolondrada y distraída mente.

Una que otra vez pensaba que no estaría mal invitar a Hanji a Punta de cielo para que pudiera conocerlos a ambos, después de todo era mi mejor amiga y anhelaba que ella fuera parte de todo esto. Pero ahora era una mujer ocupada y pasaba la gran parte del tiempo fuera de Friburgo, incluso de Alemania. Conociéndola como la hacía, estoy seguro de que le sacaría carcajadas de a montón a Eren a costa de mí y mi baja estatura.

—En que el próximo viernes es el cumpleaños de Erwin y no sé que regalarle.

—Oh... vaya— Torció sus labios y bebió un sorbo de su té.— ¿Cómo que le gusta?

¿Que qué le gustaba a Erwin? Era una buena pregunta, porque ahora que lo reflexionaba bien, ya no sabía qué cosas le gustaban y honestamente, no me había puesto a pensar en comprar algo por su cumpleaños. Es decir, ¿qué puedes darle a alguien que ya lo tiene todo?, aunque si lo pensaba un poco mejor...

—Le gusta el sexo desenfrenado y salvaje, supongo.— Respondí de lo más natural, había olvidado que era con Eren con quien hablaba y no Hanji, el pobre casi se ahoga con su té.

—No... no tenía que enterarme de esas cosas.

—Ay, por favor, ni que fueras virgen.

—¡Levi! Te estas desviando del tema.— Movió con fuerza la cuchara de plástico dentro de su té y un ligero sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

—Ahora que trabaja se compró incluso un automóvil de año— Volví a mirar por la ventana y encogí los hombros.— No sé que se le puede dar a una persona así.

—¿Le gustan los postres?

—El pastel imposible, su mamá solía preparárselo en sus cumpleaños.

—¡Ahí esta!— A Eren se le iluminó el rostro como si tuviera una excelente idea.— Puedes hacerle un pastel imposible.

—Ese es un problema, a mí se me quema hasta el cereal— Bufé derrotado y ahora fue mi turno de darle un sorbo a mi té.— Ya había pensando en esa posibilidad.

Todo había quedado en silencio otra vez, lo vi mordiendo su labio inferior con insistencia. Comenzaba a conocer a Eren tan bien que ya sabía que cuando hacía eso de morderse los labios, era porque se sentía nervioso o ansioso, él mismo me había dicho que hacer eso lo tranquilizaba.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso, si tú quieres— Volvió a morderse los labios y después enfocó la mirada en el vaso desechable que contenía su té seguramente tibio.— Es decir, en mi casa no hay nadie entre semana, mi papá trabaja en Berlín y regresa los fines de semana y la mamá de Mikasa se va a sus veinte mil cursos.

—¿Sabes cocinar?— Levanté una de mis cejas y le miré inquisitivo por varios segundos, él asintió.

—Estuve en el club de repostería de mi secundaria.

—Qué masculino— Comenté de forma burlona, ya imaginaba a Eren con su delantal rosita haciendo cupcakes.

—Era eso o el club de fútbol, no me gusta el fútbol— Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.— Además no era el único, Jean y Armin también estaban conmigo.

—¿En serio?

Solté una carcajada discreta al imaginar a esos tres con sus respectivos delantales, Eren con uno rosado, Jean uno amarillo pastel y al rubio con uno color melocotón.

—No te burles— Hizo un mohín con sus labios y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.— Yo llegué dos meses después de que iniciaran octavo y no había lugar para otros clubes más que para repostería y fútbol, en noveno me cambié al club de música.

—Dime que por lo menos aprendiste a tocar la flauta.

—Aja, flauta y guitarra— Respondió rápidamente, pareciendo demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo.— Y estoy aprendiendo a tocar la batería recientemente.

—Bueno, eres guapo, gracioso, inteligente, sabes tocar casi tres instrumentos y además sabes cocinar, si yo fuera soltero te obligaría a casarte conmigo.

―¿De verdad te casarías conmigo?

Preguntó con bastante sorpresa impresa en su voz, quise ir a enterrar mi cabeza en el suelo, justo como la avestruces, ¿en serio se me había salido decirle eso en voz alta? Un día de estos terminaría por contarle todas mis fantasías sexuales en donde él era el protagonista, Eren me miraba con curiosidad, por eso terminé diciendo lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—Brincos dieras, elfo presumido.— Estiré mi brazo en dirección a su cabeza y no tarde mucho en despeinarle de forma agresiva su perfecto peinado, Eren sólo rió.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo— Dijo entre risas y uno que otro quejido, mientras intentaba alejar mi mano de su cabeza.— Soy Eren el elfo presumido, ya entendí... y en cuanto a lo otro, si quieres que te ayude con lo de el pastel, cuentas conmi...

—No esta mal— Di un pequeño sorbo a mi té y asentí suavemente.— Sí quiero.

No sólo fueron sus labios los que me sonrieron, sino que también sus ojos, y yo sentía que estaba flotando entre rosadas, suaves y esponjosas nubes. Eren tenía ese efecto no sólo en mí, estaba seguro que también en Annie, Mikasa, Armin, en todos los que tenían suerte de recibir una sonrisa o una mirada de él. Había comprendido que era todo un caos de un montón de cosas, cosas que eran muy difíciles de encontrar en otra persona.

Aunque también tenía sus muy marcados defectos, era bastante voluble, podría estar feliz por un segundo y al siguiente triste, o podía estar triste y después enojado. Hoy podía decir que le gustaban las fresas con crema y mañana sacar un discurso del por qué la gente no debía comer fresas con crema. También era extremadamente sincero, a veces esta cualidad también podía ser un defecto si no sabías cuando era adecuado usarla y cuando no lo era; pero para Eren no existían los términos medios, o te decía lo que pensaba realmente o era mejor no pedir su opinión, en ese sentido él tampoco podía mentir y de vez en cuando, también se necesitaba de esa habilidad.

Y quizá, su defecto más grande era su horrible inseguridad en sí mismo, confiaba en casi todos, pero no así cuando se trataba de confiar en sí mismo. Podía enumerar los miles de defectos que era Eren en una hoja y terminar escribiendo un libro completo sobre eso, porque así eran las cosas, pero me daba gusto saber que todos esos defectos lo hacían más humano, más real. Y era gracioso, porque mis defectos se llevaban muy bien con los suyos, era casi como si los defectos de Eren encajaran únicamente con los míos. Eso me hacía feliz, porque al menos había algo que nos unía y permitía que nos entendiéramos mutuamente.

Sus demonios y los míos también se sentaban a tomar el té.

Por primera vez, desde que conocí a Eren debajo de ese maloliente puente me permití sonreírle, ser feliz por todas esas pequeñas cosas que me hacían parte de él, que nos conectaban y nos daban sentido a los dos. Ser feliz por el simple hecho de haberlo conocido y saber que personas como él existían y no estaban sólo atrapados en los libros. Ya no podía, no tenía el derecho de decir que mi vida era mala, no ahora que Eren era parte de ella, aunque sólo sea por meses, un año o toda la vida, no podría quejarme de nada porque él había aparecido, estaba aquí y era precioso.

Su sencilla presencia en mi vida, por muy corta que fuera, era motivo para que yo me sintiera agradecido con la vida.

* * *

Revisé por décima vez la dirección anotada en el pedazo de papel, la imponente casa se alzaba ante mí y seguía sin dar crédito a que esta fuera la casa de Eren. Tal vez me había equivocado y era otra calle, o Eren se había equivocado, o él realmente vivía en semejante casa, a pesar de que tenía una fachada antigua, estaba remodelada y le habían agregado varios toques modernos, había un pasillo estrecho de concreto que conducía directamente al pequeño pórtico de la casa y para mi sorpresa, la puerta no estaba centrada sino más bien situada a un costado de la casa. El césped estaba recién podado y se notaba que ponían mucho esfuerzo en mantenerlo perfecto.

Atravesé el pasillo de concreto, que estaba custodiado por seis gnomos de arcilla, todos con ropas azules y sonrientes, eran realmente aterradores. Subí los tres escalones igualmente de concreto y atravesé el pequeño pórtico de madera, toqué el timbre y espere a que alguien atendiera, a un costado de la enorme casa, había un árbol a punto de quedarse sin hojas, pues la mayoría se encontraban marchitas y tiradas sobre el pasto. Estaba tan seguro de que esta no podía ser la casa de Eren, que estuve a punto de darme a la fuga, pero justo cuando iba a irme, la enorme puerta de madera se abrió y unos preciosos ojos verdes me sonrieron al reconocerme, definitivamente era la casa de Eren.

—¡Buenas tardes, Levi!— Me saludo con su típica sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado para que yo pudiera entrar.— Pensaba en salir a buscarte, temía que te hubieras perdido.

—Llegué hace veinte minutos, pero dudé que esta fuera tu casa.

—¿Es eso así?, ¿por qué pensaste que no era mi casa?

—Se ve bastante lujosa.

Soltó varias risas y cerró la puerta con un elegante movimiento, tal y como había pensado, adentro todo era lujo y buen gusto. Desde el reluciente suelo de madera, hasta las escaleras en forma de caracol que daban al segundo piso. Toda la parte inferior de la casa —la única que había visto— estaba pintada de blanco y había un montón de cuadros, de replicas de pinturas famosas, como la noche estrellada de Van Gogh. Lo único que pude apreciar de la sala, fue el sofá forrado con tela que simulaba ser de cuero negro. Pasamos a lado del enorme comedor, con la enorme mesa de madera para veinte personas destacando de todo lo demás, hasta que al fin atravesamos la puerta de la cocina, que estaba perfectamente limpia y ordenada, cada cosa en su lugar como debía ser. Su alacena era enorme y apostaba todo a que estaba llena de comida, después la preciosa estufa eléctrica gris y la enorme tarja dividida en dos. El refrigerador de dos puertas también era enorme y gris, mi mamá había querido comprarse uno así, pero en nuestro pequeño y humilde departamento no cabía, de hecho estaba seguro de que la cocina estaba del tamaño del comedor y la sala de mi casa.

Más Cenicienta entrando por primera vez al palacio del príncipe, no me pude sentir.

—Puedes dejar las bolsas por allá.

Señaló la isla que estaba justo en medio de la cocina y después comenzó a buscar los refractarios que seguramente utilizaríamos. Hice lo que él me sugirió y acomodé las bolsas con los ingredientes sobre la isla que era de un color gris muy pálido, sobre ella también había una pequeña bocina negra cuadrada, con el logotipo de Apple en el centro y conectada a ella a través de un cable blanco, estaba el celular de Eren terminando de reproducir una canción de Thirty Seconds To Mars, o algo así alcance a leer antes de que comenzara otra canción más suave.

Inició con el sonido de varias guitarras tocando acordes suaves, era una canción tranquila y aparentemente depresiva también. Entonces las voces en coro comenzaron con su canto triste:

" _Up with your turret, aren't we just terrified? Shale, screen you worry from what you won't ever find"_

—Tu canción es deprimente, me dan ganas de llorar.— Comenté acercándome lentamente a la tarja para lavar mis manos, Eren sonrió.

—Supongo que esa era la intención de la persona que la escribió y compuso— Hizo una mueca.— Que la gente miserable, se sintiera más miserable al escucharla.

—¿Y de qué habla?— Sequé mis manos con una servilleta de papel y Eren se quedó pensativo por segundos.

—Hm... de lo que una persona experimenta cuando extraña a alguien que esta lejos, de su miedo de no volver a verla, tal vez— Procedió a lavarse las manos también y después agregó:— Creo que cada persona puede darle su propio significado.

—Creí que eras del tipo de persona que escucha metal a todo volumen.

—También lo hago— Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.— Pero me gusta escuchar canciones lentas también, sobre todo en estas épocas del año.

Me volvió a sonreír y cuando estaba apunto de preguntar el por qué, él sólo cambio de tema. Comenzando a explicarme los pasos que se debían de seguir para hacer un pastel imposible presentable y comible, sobre todo. Comenzamos a sacar los ingredientes que Eren me pidió que comprara, el aceite vegetal, la harina sabor a chocolate, los huevos, etc.

—Lo primero que se hace es la mezcla para el pastel de chocolate.

Me explicó, mientras vaciaba la harina en un recipiente de plástico al que llamó bowl, luego agregó chispas de chocolate ―que sacó de su propia alacena― y después el vaso con agua. Una cucharada de aceite vegetal y los huevos. Yo batí la mezcla con la ayuda de la batidora, mientras Eren preparaba las demás cosas.

—Creo que ésto ya esta.— Comenté cuando vi que comenzaba a quedar uniforme, Eren se acercó y negó.

—Aún tiene grumos.

Señaló algunas burbujas de harina que sobresalían, ambos habíamos acercado el rostro al recipiente para verlas y fue en ese instante que la batidora se volvió loca y terminó por salpicarnos de chocolate mezclado con harina, aceite y huevos en la cara. Fruncí el ceño, quería arrojar ese mugroso y endemoniado aparatito y rendirme con esto de hacerle un estúpido pastel de cumpleaños a Erwin, pero entonces, la melodiosa carcajada que salía de los labios de Eren hizo que me olvidara del por qué me sentía tan enojado.

Sus ojos se enchinaban de forma perfecta y aquellos tiernos hoyuelos salían a relucir en todo su esplendor, después de todo valía la pena el tener toda la cara llena de chocolate. Daba gracias a que Eren insistiera tanto en que nos pusiéramos los delantales de su madrastra, pues la mezcla habría manchado nuestras ropas. La risa de aquel castaño era tan contagiosa que yo también terminé riendo con ganas, como hacía mucho no lo hacía, cuando por fin logramos calmar nuestras propias carcajadas, Eren tomó una servilleta de papel y se acercó lentamente a mí, comenzó a limpiar las zonas en donde seguramente tenía la mezcla. Las piernas comenzaban a fallarme y tuve que hacer esfuerzos titánicos para no dejar escapar ningún suspiro de mis labios, su tacto era torpe, sin embargo lo hacía lentamente y con mucho cuidado, como si temiera romperme o algo así.

—Ya esta— Sonrió complacido y yo desvié la mirada, alejando la mano de Eren de mi rostro con mi propia mano, entonces él rápidamente dijo:— Creo que... debemos seguir, aún nos faltan cosas por hacer.

Asentí, ambos estábamos incómodos y avergonzados por lo que acababa de pasar, pero pasó a segundo plano luego de un tiempo, resultó que todo era risas y diversión. Siempre que veía a las personas cocinando, pensaba que era lo más aburrido y tedioso que existía, pero él lo había hecho diferente, no se había enfadado cuando le hice la maldad de arrojarle un poco de la harina sobrante al rostro, al contrario, me siguió por completo el juego. Parecíamos un par de idiotas jugando con la harina y los cubiertos.

Al final la impecable cocina terminó siendo un desastre completo, con harina regada por todos lados y un montón de trastes por lavar, sin mencionar lo pegajoso que había quedado el suelo, pues más de una vez se nos llegó a caer la leche condensada o la misma mezcla, pero contra todo pronóstico, lo habíamos logrado, habíamos hecho un precioso pastel imposible. Eren había cortado en rebanadas muy delgadas, algunos duraznos que yo compré —los favoritos de Erwin— y los coloco alrededor del pastel. Y con chantilly —que él aportó de su nevera— escribió en manuscrita _"Feliz cumpleaños, Erwin"_ y después había puesto varios corazones, demasiado cursi y demasiado fuera de mi personalidad, pero no lo detuve, ni protesté porque me dediqué todo el tiempo a ver su concentrado perfil, con que cuidado y dedicación escribía las letras y rellenaba los corazones, me hubiera quedado toda la vida, admirando su perfecto perfil y en lo pequeña que era su nariz.

Ahora sólo esperamos a que quajara en el refrigerador para que estuviera listo, él estaba sentado en el piso de su cocina, riendo de mis esfuerzos por tratar de acomodar los recipientes en la parte alta de su alacena, lo había fulminado con la mirada, pero ni siquiera eso detuvo sus risas. Al final terminé por darme por vencido y me senté a su lado, él tenía chocolate embarrado por todo su rostro y grumos de harina en el cabello. Estaba hecho un desastre completamente, supuse que yo no me encontraba mejor que él.

Y a pesar de eso, lo encontré ridículamente atractivo e incluso sexy.

Me había dado cuenta que existía belleza en el chocolate embarrado en sus mejillas, en los grumos de harina en su cabeza y en aquel alborotado y despeinado cabello café. Y en las risas estúpidas, y los juegos infantiles, había una belleza rara y compleja en sentir que las piernas te tiemblan y el pulso se te acelera cuando lo ves con su concentrado perfil, y en los latidos de tu corazón que retumban en tus oídos. En los sonrojos estúpidos y en las miradas rápidas y avergonzadas.

Había una belleza indiscutible en descubrir que estabas enamorado y en que mientras él te siguiera sonriendo con los ojos bien achinados, podías ser capaz de todo. Sencillamente había belleza en Eren Jaeger y su particular manera de hacerte ver la belleza de las cosas sencillas.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que hayan disfrutado el capitulo de hoy, hay muchas cosas que a lo mejor parecerán raras pero todo se irá explicando poco a poco, conforme el fic vaya avanzando, así que pido mucha paciencia con ciertas cosas. En fin, muchas gracias por los bellos reviews y por el amor y el apoyo que esta recibiendo este fanfic por parte de ustedes. En fin, sin nada más que agregar por el momento, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!_ ✨

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	13. Capitulo especial

**Capitulo especial: Hi, sir Everything has too much sugar**

 _Friburgo de Brisgovia, Alemania, Preparatoria María._

 _「_ **Eren** _」_

Después de una hora y media de hacer ecuaciones y todo ese tipo de cosas aburridas y tediosas, el profesor por fin nos había dejado salir, desde lo más profundo de mi ser dejé escapar un suspiro que liberara a mi cuerpo de toda la tensión que conllevaba estar una hora y media metido en un salón de clases haciendo operaciones, fórmulas, ecuaciones y gráficas. Como odiaba hacer gráficas. Annie caminaba a mi lado, parecía más bien un zombie, o una especie de robot guiada por su sólo instinto. Sabía que su fuerte no eran las matemáticas y que en esta materia siempre se tenía que esforzar un poco más, imaginaba que si para mí era duro estar hora y media entre números revueltos con letras, para ella seguramente era una tortura.

Llegamos hasta donde estaban nuestros casilleros, por suerte el suyo estaba a un lado del mío, guardé mis libros y cuadernos que ya no iba a ocupar y en seguida saque el cuaderno de marquilla que pertenecía a la materia de artes, sonreí cuando cierto muchachito malhablado pasó por mi mente. Todavía no podía creer que realmente había dado el enorme paso de hacerme algo así como su amigo, no sabía si él me veía de esa forma pero al menos, para mí, sí era un... amigo.

A veces era muy doloroso estar cerca de Levi y tener la constante advertencia de que no debía acercarme más de lo necesario, casi nunca me hablaba de su novio Erwin, lo cual agradecía mucho, porque me permitía pensar que el señor _"todo perfección"_ no existía en nuestro pequeño e hipotético mundo. No tenía nada en contra de él, sólo esperaba que fuera bueno con Levi porque eso era todo lo que importaba.

Ciertamente, a veces me sentía acomplejado.

No tenía nada que ofrecerle a Levi, estaba seguro de que él me veía única y exclusivamente como el mocoso de preparatoria que era. En ningún momento había cruzado por mi mente hacer el intento de conquistarlo, no parecía ser una digna competencia, no contra su novio inteligente, asalariado y según Levi, bastante guapo. Había visto a su novio varias veces, pero sólo tenía vagos recuerdos de él y lo único que recordaba con claridad eran sus pobladas y espesas cejas rubias, contrastando con unos enormes ojos implacables.

—¿Y bien?— Preguntó mi rubia amiga con la energía renovada, yo sabía en lo que ella pensaba y al mismo tiempo ella sabía en _quién_ pensaba yo.— ¿Te lo follaste?

—¿A quién?— Me hice el desentendido, sabía muy bien de quien me hablaba.

—A "Mr. Sensualidad", o sea Levi.

—No.

—¿No?

—No.

—Pero fue a tu casa el jueves y en tu casa nunca hay nadie— Hizo énfasis en las palabras _casa_ y _nadie,_ ante eso, sólo rodé los ojos y cerré mi casillero.— No me digas que se sentaron a ver películas.

—No— Bajé de un salto el último escalón que conducía hacia el otro pasillo y Annie hizo exactamente lo mismo, pronto agregué:— Hicimos un pastel.

—¿Un pastel?— Pestañeó un par de veces y luego se colgó de mi brazo derecho.— ¿Para quién?

—Para su novio, naturalmente.

Annie se detuvo en seco, en el proceso también frenó mi propio andar, pues estaba aferrada fuertemente a mi brazo. Su expresión neutra se transformó en una de sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que su mandíbula se le desencajaba del rostro. Se soltó de mi brazo y se plantó frente a mí, sujetándome de ambos brazos con su habitual y poco común fuerza, para una chica de su complexión.

—¿Me estás diciendo que le ayudaste a hacer un pastel para tu némesis?— Preguntó muy despacio, como si ella misma estuviera analizando su propia pregunta, asentí.— ¿Es que no te he enseñado nada? Dime, ¿te golpeaste en la cabeza o algo? ¡Se supone que intentas conquistarlo!

Rodé los ojos hacia arriba ante la afirmación de Annie y solté un bufido infantil. Annie apretó con más fuerza mis ya de por sí adoloridos brazos.

—Es que últimamente parecía como si algo le molestara, o lo tuviera inquieto— Hice una mueca y aparté la mirada de Annie.— Soy su amigo, le ofrecí mi ayuda y es todo, se supone que eso hacen los amigos: se apoyan, ¿qué otra cosa podía haber hecho?

—Decirle algo como: _"En mi casa nunca hay nadie, así que si quieres puedo darte la follada de tu vida para que te olvides de tus problemas"_.— Imitó mi voz, o lo que parecía ser mi voz y aflojó un poco el agarré en mis brazos.

—Estoy seguro de que si cometía la imprudencia de decirle algo como eso, me dejaba sin descendencia.

—¿Quieres tener _hijos latosos que se parezcan a ti_?— Alzó una ceja, parecía bastante confundida.

—Quizá, nunca se sabe.

Encogí los hombros y sólo entonces Annie decidió soltar mis brazos. Había sido educado para quemarme las pestañas estudiando, después graduarme de la universidad con un título en medicina, ser un doctor tan reconocido como lo era papá y luego, un buen día, enamorarme de una chica común y corriente; casarnos y tener hijos que finalmente, serían educados de la misma forma que yo y así, el ciclo repitiéndose por siempre. No estaba de acuerdo en estudiar medicina, mis aspiraciones iban muchísimo más lejos que estar metido en un hospital, entre muestras de sangre y la promesa poco confiable de que ningún paciente se me moriría. Quería hacer algo que realmente me gustara, tener mi propia banda, viajar por el mundo, quería conocer sobre todo, Tokio.

Y dentro de todo aquello a lo que me oponía rotundamente, sólo había un par de cosas que sí quería cumplir: enamorarme y tener una vida normal con _la persona destinada para mí_.

El suspiro pesado que salió de los labios de Annie interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—¿Y si te llegaras a casar con Levi?— Cuestionó como si estuviera tan segura de que eso pasaría en un futuro lejano.— ¿Qué va a pasar con tu padre?

—Annie, no voy a casarme con Levi... no soy lo suficientemente bueno para él.

Torcí los labios y cuando estuve a punto de volver a hablar, un golpe justo en mi mejilla me detuvo. Annie me había abofeteado, pareció ser un golpe ligero, pero considerando la fuerza de Annie, no dudaba que se me estuviera haciendo una marca roja en mi rostro. Mikasa pondría el grito en el cielo... bueno, considerando que fue Annie la que lo provocó, quizá no le importé demasiado.

Fruncí el ceño y me enderecé en un intento de verme más alto y más aterrador, pero Annie no se dejó amedrentar.

—Escúchame bien, mugroso— Ella también se paró muy derechita y por su tono de voz, supuse que vendría un nuevo sermón.— No quiero que vuelvas a decir que no eres bueno para nadie. Deja esas mierdas atrás, Eren.

—No son simplemente mierdas, Annie— Tomé una bocanada de aire.— No tengo nada que ofrecerle a Levi, soy un estudiante de preparatoria que aún depende de sus padres en todos los sentidos. Él me ve como un crío en pañales. Todo lo que tengo es la promesa de un futuro incierto.

La rubia calló, parecía seguir buscando fundamentos que la apoyaran, pero estaba seguro de que ella también sabía que un mocoso mimado como yo, sería una vergüenza para alguien tan fuerte e independiente como lo era Levi.

Antes de que Annie volviera a hablar, agregué:

—Levi necesita de alguien que lo cuide, lo sé, lo he visto en sus ojos. A mi lado él terminaría cuidando de mí, ¿sabes de qué hablo, no?

—Eren...

—Cómo sea, me conformo con lo que pueda obtener de él.— Sonreí y tomé a Annie de la mano para llevarla a rastras hasta el otro edificio, en donde estaba nuestra aula de artes.

—¿Aunque eso te haga infeliz?

—Soy feliz si Levi lo es, regla del amor, Annie.

—En resumen— Habló mientras era jalada por mí, sabía que estaba usando esto de pretexto para que se nos hiciera más tarde y no entrar a artes.— Mientras su novio lo haga feliz y le de todo lo que tú crees que no puedes darle, ¿eres feliz?

Asentí y Annie no volvió a abrir la boca en todo el trayecto hacia el salón de artes.

En cuanto entramos al aula notamos que la maestra ni siquiera había llegado aún, lo que me hizo respirar con mayor tranquilidad, la maestra jamás regañaba a nadie por llegar tarde, era bastante amable y compresiva, pero yo no tenía un retardo desde que pase a tercer semestre y entré a artes uno. No quería arruinar mi intachable reputación de estudiante puntual. Como siempre, Armin, Mikasa y Jean ya habían llegado al salón y ocupaban la mesa del fondo, tanto Annie como yo nos dirigimos a ella. La rubia le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Mikasa y se sentó junto a ella, yo tomé asiento a lado de Armin, quien de inmediato se tenso, aún seguía enojado conmigo.

Desde el día que les presenté a Levi, él había estado actuando raro, por eso, cuando finalmente le pregunté lo que ocurría él exploto y me reclamó. Me reclamó por no haberle contado antes, por no tenerle la confianza y sobre todo, porque Annie lo supo antes que él. Armin fue el primero en darse cuenta de que sólo visitaba el parque para ver a Levi, fue el primero en descubrir mi enamoramiento poco común, y hasta cierto punto, entendía que estuviera enojado, pues él era un libro abierto para mí, me contaba todos sus secretos y yo sabía que le dolía profundamente el hecho de que ni siquiera me hubiera tomado un momento para contarle de este nuevo acontecimiento importante en mi vida.

Y no se trataba de la falta de confianza, ni que no lo tomara en cuenta. Simplemente creí que Levi no formaría parte de mi vida como comenzaba a hacerlo, suspiré por lo bajo y le arrimé a Armin una cajita rosada que contenía varios cupcakes pequeños, de esos que mandaba mamá desde Turquía y que tanto le gustaban a mi rubio amigo.

—Son para ti, es mi oferta de paz.

Murmuré con una pequeña sonrisa, al principio Armin me mandó una mirada severa, de esas que dicen " _aún sigo enojado"_ , pero después su mirada se ablandó y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad mientras tomaba la cajita e inspeccionaba su contenido. En ese sentido, Armin era una persona sumamente noble y sencilla, no se podía enojar realmente porque de inmediato sentía culpa, lo sabía, lo sé y lo sabré siempre porque lo conozco desde que tengo memoria.

—¿Esta bien que me los quede todos?— Me murmuró muy cerca del oído, ya que la maestra ya había llegado y ahora explicaba lo que haríamos para la clase de hoy.

—Sí, sabes que no puedo comer demasiadas cosas dulces— Respondí también en un susurro mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el pizarrón.— Y dentro de todo, no quiero que los dientes se me pudran.

—No, lo que pasa es que no quieres engordar y pretendes engordarme a mí.

Ambos reímos en voz bajita, ya podía imaginarme a mí rodando a Armin por todos lados a causa de los cupcakes que mandaba mi mamá con regularidad. La clase se basó en hacer un dibujo en 3d por parejas, Annie y Mikasa quedaron juntas —como era de esperarse— , yo hice pareja con Armin y Jean se tuvo que ir a la mesa de Connie a hacer pareja con una chica llamada Mina Carolina.

Al final, Armin y yo terminamos por hacer una Mona Lisa algo deforme y bastante mal coloreada. Pero ni Armin, ni yo, teníamos el talento para dibujar nada, mucho menos personas, aunque debo admitir que para ser un trabajo de un par de inútiles en el área de dibujo, nos quedó bastante bien. La maestra nos felicitó, pues aunque el trabajo no era el de un artista precisamente, era el trabajo que más se acercaba a lo que había pedido. Esperaba que Levi jamás viera mis trabajos de artes, o de lo contrario lo terminaría matando la indignación. Desde hace mucho tiempo he escuchado a todos a mi alrededor decir que Armin y yo hacemos un buen equipo, después de todo, siempre hacíamos equipo para casi cualquier trabajo o exposición y siempre nos salían las cosas bien, además, habíamos crecido prácticamente juntos y desde entonces siempre fuimos vistos como el mejor dúo de todos los tiempos.

Y es que él y yo eramos como un rompecabezas moldeable, porque sin importar cuanto cambiara una de las piezas, la otras se amoldaban y volvían a funcionar juntas. Eso eramos Armin y yo, sólo Dios sabía cuanto había cambiado yo, no sé si para bien; pero sabía que Armin sí lo había hecho para bien. Él parecía aceptarme con todos mis defectos, lo que era aún peor, ya parecía habituado con todos mis demonios y mis fantasmas. Él no le temía a ellos y se podría decir que ellos le tenían cariño.

—En serio, no entiendo tu lógica— Habló de pronto Armin, sacándome de mis pensamientos, le dio un mordisco al pan con un montón de calorías y saborizantes artificiales.— Odias las cosas dulces, pero los postres que haces son los mejores.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo.— Guardé mi botella de agua en mi mochila y en seguida la cerré, Armin esperaba a que terminara de guardar mis cosas.

—Deberías ir a concursar a uno de esos programas basura de comida.

—¿Cómo Master Chef?

—Como Master Chef.

Sonrió ampliamente, ante ese gesto le revolví su dorada melena.

—¿Sabes? Deberías cortarte el cabello— Pase mis dedos por entre las hebras de su cabello, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—Mira quién habla.

—No puedo cortarme el cabello porque soy un elfo.

—¿Elfo?— Me miró de reojo mientras atravesábamos el enorme pasillo que daba a la salida del edificio.

—Es que Levi me dijo que...

—¡Hey! ¡Jaeger!

Armin y yo giramos el rostro al mismo tiempo para ver a la persona que me llamaba, nos detuvimos en medio del pasillo mientras esperábamos a que Jean lograra llegar a donde estábamos. Traía las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y la mirada fija en mí. Me encogí de hombros y le mantuve la mirada, pero no duró mucho pues segundos después bajó la suya al blanco piso como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Se fue acercando poco a poco a nosotros, con su habitual fachada de fastidio, pero yo sabía muy bien que no era fastidio lo que sentía en realidad. Sino algo que se acercaba a la frustración y la tristeza.

En cuanto llegó hasta nosotros, se dirigió a mí.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

De nueva cuenta volvió a bajar la mirada, mientras que yo no hacía otra cosa que preguntarme el por qué no se daba por vencido, el cómo es que después de tantos rechazos seguía sacando la fuerza y determinación para volver a intentarlo al día siguiente. Para mantenerse cerca a pesar de lo doloroso que resultaba ser. Sin embargo, le admiraba mucho porque al menos él era valiente, no como yo, un cobarde que le temía al rechazo más que a nada en la vida.

Armin se aclaró la garganta y después suspiró diciendo:

—No creo que sea buena idea que los deje a solas, pero confío en su buen juicio y en que se comportaran.

Asentimos, tanto Jean como yo y el rubio nos dio una última mirada de advertencia, se alejó caminando a paso lento, el eco de sus pisadas al caminar llegaba hasta nuestros oídos. A pesar de que Armin ya no estaba ahí, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, crucé los brazos y me entretuve mirando por la ventana del salón de música que estaba complemente desocupado.

—Eren...

Mi nombre salió suavemente de sus labios, como si se estuviera saboreando cada letra de él. Cuando voltee a verlo, ahí estaba nuevamente, extendiendo hacía mí otro nuevo dibujo envuelto en papel blanco, con un cinto atado en la mitad. Apreté la correa de mi mochila entre mis puños y mantuve la mirada clavada en el sencillo pero significativo obsequio, desde noveno he venido recibiendo cosas de este tipo, pero seguía sin sentirme cómodo. No había necesidad de abrirlos para saber que había en su interior: un dibujo mío, de él, de ambos, con una dedicatoria cursi en la esquina superior derecha.

Nadie más sabía de esto, sólo Jean y yo.

Todos esos insultos eran para ocultar lo doloroso de nuestra situación. Para ocultar los constantes rechazos y las nuevas heridas que solía provocarle, lo hacíamos porque de esa manera podía sentir que eramos Eren y Jean, dos amigos normales, sólo eso. Miré el rostro de Jean, quien me veía con un ápice de esperanza en él, luego llevé la mirada al dibujo entre sus manos que me decía a gritos " _acepta mis sentimientos",_ apreté mis labios y luego tomé un respiro largo, listo para decirle mi usual sermón del por qué no podía aceptar sus sentimientos.

—Escucha, hemos hablado de esto antes...

Empecé con mi típico monólogo perfectamente ensayado en mi cabeza, apretando con más fuerza la correa entre mi puño.

—Sé lo que vas a decirme, carajo, me lo sé de memoria— Dijo él, esta vez fue mi turno de bajar la mirada y enfocarla en mis propios pies.— De cualquier forma, aceptalo. Este es diferente a los demás.

Volvió a extenderme el paquete y yo lo miré dudoso, hasta que la insistente mirada de Jean en mi persona me hizo ceder. Con manos temblorosas cogí el dibujo que seguramente estaba enmarcado, lo supe por lo pesado que era, lo miré por varios segundos, era un dibujo que seguramente estaba en modo apaisado, tomé otra bocanada de aire y fui quitando el papel que lo envolvía. Lo primero que pude ver fue a mí, tenía una completa cara de idota mientras reía de quién sabe qué, supuse que al otro lado de la mesa estaba Jean, porque esto era tan típico de él. Dibujar una escena en donde ambos parecíamos muy enamorados el uno del otro. Pero cuando terminé de quitar el papel para ver el otro lado, me topé con una mata de cabellos negros, levanté ambas cejas y abrí los ojos como platos al ver quien era el reemplazo de Jean. Levi, mirándome con un inusual brillo en los ojos y ocultando una sonrisa detrás de el vaso desechable entre sus labios.

Sin darme cuenta, estaba sonriendo al ver esta escena plasmada a lápiz y en papel.

—Sabía que te gustaría porque es Levi.— Dejó escapar un suspiro y encogió los hombros, pareciendo derrotado.

—Jean, pero Levi y yo no estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo.

—Lo sé, pero tú lo quieres y él a ti— Frunció los labios y luego me regaló una mirada llena de determinación.— Es por eso que me doy por vencido.

—Levi tiene novio— Fijé la mirada en el dibujo que imitaba a Levi y fruncí los labios.— Por eso entiendo un poco como debes de sentirte.

—Eso no me ayuda mucho, como sea...— Extendió su mano derecha hacia mí y con un gesto quebrado volvió a hablar.— Sin rencores.

Extendí también mi mano derecha y asentí repitiendo lo mismo _"sin rencores",_ por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que habían quitado un peso de encima de mí. Nunca había disfrutado de rechazar continuamente a Jean, lo quería y ver su expresión triste me dañaba a mí mismo, y era por eso que no quería confesarle mis sentimientos a Levi, me dañaría a mí mismo con su muy seguro rechazo y de paso, lo dañaría a él. Y no, no quería lastimarlo de ninguna forma y prefería mil veces seguir siendo un simple amigo a obligarlo a tomar su distancia de mí como yo tuve que hacer con Jean.

Al final, Jean había insistido tanto en que me quedara con el dibujo que no pude negarme. Se veía que se había esforzado demasiado en este dibujo, más que en los otros tantos que solía darme y además, había comprado un lindo marco de madera que lo protegía, lo vi alejarse, hacerse chiquito en el pasillo. Nos había liberado a ambos y se lo agradecía profundamente, esperaba de todo corazón que lograra encontrar a alguien que pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos, alguien a su medida. Alguien que lo mereciera y que pudiera hacerle muy feliz.

Volví a llevar la mirada al dibujo y observé que de nueva cuenta había una frase súper cursi en el lado derecho superior —como siempre— , escrita con una preciosa letra en manuscrita. _"A veces el amor es ver tu felicidad a través de la persona amada, aunque no sea la propia."_

Abajo venía su firma.

—A veces el amor es ver tu felicidad a través de la persona amada, aunque no sea la propia.

Repetí en voz alta, no sólo una vez, sino dos, tres, cuatro, ocho veces. Pero por más que la repetía, no encontraba el significado, claro que tenía una ligera sospecha, pero con Jean jamás se podía estar seguro, y mucho menos cuando acababa de decirme que se rendía y había dibujado a Levi en vez de él en uno de sus tantos dibujos. Sabía que todo esto tenía un significado bastante fuerte, un mensaje oculto que quizá, nunca terminaría de entender.

* * *

No pensaba en nada realmente, simplemente me era relajante observar el humeante té en mi vaso desechable. En como el vapor subía diáfano y se perdía en el frío clima de octubre. No, no me gustaba el té caliente, de hecho lo odiaba, prefería el té helado. Siempre he preferido las cosas frías, las cosas calientes no eran para nada de mi agrado, Armin a veces dice que es porque _frío con frío se entienden_ , que soy como una fresa congelada en un cubito de hielo —sí, una comparación bastante rara— , que anhela derretirse, decía que por fuera era duro, frío y un poco tosco, pero que dentro de ese cubito de hielo a veinte grados bajo cero, había un ser blando, "dulce" y fácil de herir.

Quizá Armin tenga razón en una sola cosa, que soy ridículamente fácil de herir, aunque suelo ocultarlo bajo una capa de felicidad falsa. No me sentía feliz, en realidad sentía que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a llorar como bebé, tal vez me ahogaba en un vaso de agua con problemas que ni siquiera existían. Tal vez era momento de superar, crecer y madurar, dejar atrás esos oscuros años de mi vida, en donde vivía sumido en las tinieblas de los miedos, enojos y la profunda tristeza y melancolía por una familia rota.

Estaba jodido, dañado mental y físicamente.

Ya nada me daba el consuelo que necesitaba, nada excepto cierta personita de carácter difícil de conllevar, cuando estaba con Levi era como si los problemas volaran lejos. Tal vez porque era la única persona cercana a mí que no conocía esa parte de mí y era por eso que no me trataba diferente. Cuidando a cada momento qué cosa decir para no hundirme en la depresión, o tratándome como si fuera un cristal a punto de quebrarse —igual ya estaba roto— , era por eso que me olvidaba de todo cuando estaba con él. Sólo era el elfo idiota, en nuestro pequeño mundo, incluso ahí, él me permitía ser magia. Aunque había veces que incluso estando con Levi, sentía miedo. No un miedo cualquiera referente a mis tantas preocupaciones, sino un miedo que me corroía hasta la médula y me provocaba arcadas, no temía por mí, temía por Levi.

En el fondo sabía que él estaba tan roto como yo, pero de alguna manera se las ingeniaba para sacar fuerza de quién sabe dónde. Tenía esa mirada rebelde y desafiante que decía algo como _"atrévete a lastimarme y saldrás peor"_ , aunque también sabía que era una fachada a punto de colisionar y venirse abajo. A veces creía que yo buscaba desesperadamente de esa fuerza, sí, justo como un vampiro, tomar todo de él por la noche y luego marcharme al día siguiente sin dejar rastro alguno, no quería aplastar a Levi con toda esta oscuridad. Y era contradictorio porque resultaba que había una parte de mí que, protegería locamente, fieramente a Levi, claro, esta parte era la que estaba enamorada de él, la más grande. La parte que estaba dispuesta a poner los deseos de Levi por encima de los propios.

Era la fresa que estaba dentro de ese cubito de hielo, anhelando poder ser vulnerable y deseando que la armadura helada desapareciera, suspiré pesadamente y cuando mis ojos se enfocaron en el ahora té tibio, mis labios reaccionaron haciendo una mueca. Odiaba el té caliente, pero hoy era un día especialmente frío y sería descabello pedir un té helado. Un quejido salió de mis labios cuando sentí un pequeño —en realidad brusco— jalón en mi cabello, en el proceso se había deshecho la perfecta cola de caballo que tanto trabajo me costó hacer, los mechones más pequeños cayeron por mi cara. Fruncí el ceño y di un manotazo en la mesa de madera, pensando que seguramente se trataba de Jean.

Sabía que no se tomaría en serio lo de _"sin rencores"._

Me coloqué de pie de un salto, haciendo la silla a un lado de manera agresiva, pero cuando giré el rostro me encontré con el estoico rostro de Levi. En sus ojos había un deje de sorpresa, que no mostraba en su rostro.

—¿Le... vi?

—Parecías chihuahua a punto de atacar— Comentó, acercándose un poco más, mientras colocaba un libro de dibujo sobre la mesa.— Toma.

Me lanzó la liga que antes había sujetado mi cabello y después tomó asiento en frente de mí, colocando su café sobre la superficie plana llamada mesa. También tomé asiento.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte— Aparté varios mechones de cabello de mi cara, haciéndolos hacía atrás y fallando en el intento.— Pensé que de alguna manera eras Jean, es el único que me ataca cuando estoy distraído.

—No me asusté, en lo absoluto— Enarcó una ceja y después rodó los ojos.— Y no te ataqué, fue una muestra de afecto.

—¿Muestra de afecto?— Entrecerré los ojos y solté un suspiro, luego reí al pensar en lo mallugado que debía de estar su novio ante las muestras de cariño de Levi.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, elfo idiota?

—¡Ah! No, nada... sólo pensaba en lo maltratado que seguramente esta Erwin.

—¡Bah!

Volvió a rodar los ojos y fijó la mirada en la ventana, era como si este tema lo irritara de cien mil formas distintas, no, más que irritarlo, parecía enojarlo. Quise preguntar qué era lo que tanto le molestaba, pero preferí callar y darle un sorbo al insípido té de durazno y limón. La mayoría del tiempo deseaba penetrar esa barrera que parecía seguir construyendo con el tiempo alrededor de él, saber que era lo que ocultaba, lo que parecía preocuparlo y angustiarle. Qué era lo que tenía en la cabeza, saber como era su mente, como era su alma y todos esos preciosos sentimientos que ocultaba y protegía celosamente, detrás ese grueso y duro muro, pero, ¿cómo quería derribar esas murallas, si yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar caer las mías primero?

En ese sentido era bastante egoísta, quería saber todo acerca de Levi, pero yo me negaba a dejarlo pasar más allá del límite marcado. No quería que conociera lo frágil que era, no quería que supiera que estaba roto y que mis piezas estaban unidas simplemente con cinta adhesiva. No quería darle el poder para volver a quebrarme, no... más bien de pulverizar lo poco que quedaba de mí.

—Es nuestro momento, no menciones a Erwin.

—Que digas eso... suena como a que soy tu amante.

Reí discretamente, Levi me miró fijamente por segundos que a mí me parecieron horas, apreté los labios con fuerza al darme cuenta de que había dicho la mayor estupidez de todas. Quise desaparecer en una nube de humo y nunca más volver.

—Como si eso fuera a pasar— Sonrío de lado y sus ojos parecieron adquirir un singular brillo.— Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, elfo.

« _Lo sé..._ », asentí y encogí los hombros, mientras agachaba la mirada, todo permaneció en silencio por un tiempo prolongado, era tal el silencio que podía incluso escuchar los murmullos de la demás gente a la perfección. Al levantar la mirada nuevamente, Levi me miraba, sus ojos parecían querer decirme algo, había miedo en ellos y duda, como si estuviera a punto de confesar algo terrible, boqueó varias veces. No sabía qué era eso que quería decirme, pero si era algo que lo ponía tan tenso, prefería que me lo dijera cuando estuviera listo. Entreabrió los labios y su labio inferior tembló, nunca había visto a Levi de esa forma tan vulnerable... desvié la mirada a un punto muerto, o eso es lo que quería hacer, porque en seguida mis ojos se toparon con el libro de dibujos sobre la fría mesa, su pasta verde pastel con un título en lo que parecía ser francés y un montón de bellas flores dibujadas en la portada.

Me daba curiosidad aquel libro que Levi cargaba para todos lados y que cuidaba a capa y espada, no permitía que nadie lo tocara, o viera su contenido. Una vez Annie casi pierde una mano en el intento de chismosear en el libro y ver su interior. Levi se mostraba muy renuente en dejar que alguien le echara un vistazo rápido. Me preguntaba, ¿qué era lo que escondían las hojas de ese libro demasiado estorboso?

—¿Yeux verts?— Pregunté con curiosidad, en un intento de aligerar la situación y cambiar de tema.— ¿Qué hay?, ¿puedo ver?

Pero eso causó el efecto contrario, los ojos de Levi mostraron horror, rápidamente tomó el libro y lo abrazó contra su pecho, como si ese fuera su mayor tesoro y temiera que yo lo robara, alcé una ceja, definitivamente hoy Levi estaba actuando demasiado raro. Después de varios segundos de duda, agachó el rostro y negó, pareció relajarse, pero aún mantenía el libro de dibujos aferrado a él.

—Yeux verts— Corrigió mi pésima pronunciación, con un perfecto francés, me sentí avergonzado en ese momento ante lo brusco que sonaba que yo lo dijera, más por mi acento alemán.— Es un... es un secreto... no... aún no estoy listo para decirte...

—¡Hey! No, es decir, tranquilo. No tienes que decirme si no quieres— Le dediqué una sonrisa y le di el último sorbo a mi té.— A decir verdad, yo también tengo una libreta en donde escribo basura cursi para Sol. Jamás se la enseñaría ni a mi reflejo.

Encogí los hombros y volví a sonreír, sí... por Sol no me refería a nadie más que el pequeño muchachito de ojos color tormenta que tenía frente a mí, pero era algo que él no sabía y que no pensaba decirle jamás. Levi frunció levemente los labios y el ceño, de un momento a otro parecía molesto por algo, contuve el aliento por fracción de segundos, en espera de que explotara. A veces Levi tenía esos cambios tan bruscos de humor, nunca sabía si me sonreía porque estaba enojado, o si fruncía el ceño porque se sentía feliz. Tratar de entender a Levi era como querer sumar dos más uno y esperar que el resultado fuera cuatro.

—Mh, como sea— Rodó los ojos, realmente parecía irritado. Sacó un cuaderno de marquilla de su bolso y lo deslizó por la mesa hasta que estuvo frente a mí— Puedes ver los dibujos que hay aquí.

—De acuerdo.

Sonreí en símbolo de gratitud y él chasqueo la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, abrí el cuaderno y lo primero que vi fue el dibujo de lo que parecía ser Friburgo de noche, a pesar de que todo estaba en blanco y negro, era bastante hermoso. Los edificios que se elevaban en lo alto, los faroles encendidos y la enorme y hermosa luna saliendo de entre las nubes nocturnas. Continué pasando las hojas en completo silencio, maravillándome conforme seguía viendo los dibujos, que iban desde paisajes nocturnos, o atardeceres en donde el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, hasta cosas más complicadas como rostros.

Había uno que otro donde sólo había dibujado rosas marchitas en un florero, o tazas de té de porcelana a punto de convertirse en polvo por el paso del tiempo. No entendía de arte, pero esto de alguna forma era hermoso, tanto que tenía ganas de pedirle que me obsequiara el dibujo donde había dibujado un bosque en medio de la noche y a la luna en todo su esplendor, en una pequeña colina, había un lobo blanco aullando. Pensé en que la luna era Levi y el lobo era yo, había una leyenda que decía que el lobo estaba enamorado de la luna y cada mes, cuando la luna salía, el lobo lloraba porque no podía tenerla. Vaya similitud.

—Eres bastante bueno, de hecho mejor que eso— Cerré con un suspiro el cuaderno y se lo volví a entregar a su dueño.— ¿Sabes qué pienso?

—¿En matar al rey Thranduil y convertirte en el nuevo rey de los elfos?

—¿Ah?, no... no, claro que no— Negué suavemente y rodé los ojos hacia arriba mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.— Pensaba en que tú eres bueno haciendo dibujos y yo inventando historias...

—Ajá, ¿cuál es tu punto?— Levantó una ceja y centró toda su atención en mí, pareciendo interesado.

—Pues que... ¡podríamos crear cosas maravillosas!

—¿Crear... tú y yo?— Levi pareció sonrojarse un poco y aunque quiso ocultarlo, yo pude notarlo.— ¿Qué serían esas cosas?

—¡Historietas de súper héroes!— Amplié mi sonrisa.— Como... como ¡La historia del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad!

—¿El... el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad?— Levi parpadeó confundido y yo asentí.

—¡Sí!— Me incliné sobre la mesa, hasta quedar cerca del rostro de Levi, estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, pero él, lejos de enojarse, parecía confundido y abochornado— ¿Te imaginas? Yo podría escribir la historia y tú hacer los dibujos... aunque pensándolo bien, sería mucho trabajo y...— Me detuve en seco al darme cuenta del rostro de Levi desfigurado por la confusión, y al ver lo rojo que se ponía por la cercanía de mi rostro con el suyo, me aleje de él y volví a tomar asiento, de nueva cuenta peiné mi cabello hacía atrás y negué.— Perdona mi atrevimiento, sólo pensaba en voz alta.

—No está mal— Levantó los hombros y asintió.— Hay que hacerlo.

—¿Qué? Pero no...

—Sólo te advierto que esto se lleva su tiempo, tendremos que vernos los fines de semana por completo.

—Sí, pero...

—Y más te vale que sea buena la historia, al menos que valga la pena y no sea una perdida de tiempo— Cruzó los brazos y me lanzó una mirada de advertencia.— Y yo tendré el setenta por ciento de los créditos, porque seré quien trabaje más.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y luego le dio un sorbo a su café a punto de enfriarse, seguramente, después dirigió la mirada a la ventana, pensando en quién sabe qué. Él lucía tan indiferente, tan normal... él no entendía que esto era algo muy importante para mí. No por el hecho de que fuéramos a hacer una historieta, sino porque él _había accedido a hacerlo, a pesar de que era una estupidez._ No se necesitaban de grandes detalles para hacer feliz a una persona, y Levi lograba hacerme sentir como si fuera el tipo más feliz del mundo con cosas tan pequeñas e insignificantes.

Estaba llegando a la conclusión de que Levi también tenía una fresa atrapada detrás de esas murallas de hielo. No, Levi tenía algo más grande, tierno y delicado, algo que obviamente no quería mostrar al mundo, algo que mantenía oculto y a salvo de todos nosotros. Justo ahora, en este momento, sentía como un pedazo de escarcha se derretía de aquel cubito de hielo, que escondía a mi verdadero yo. El azabache regresó la mirada a mí y fue entonces que sonreí tan amplio como pude, incluso las mejillas comenzaban a dolerme.

—Gracias, Levi— Arrugué la nariz y él asintió, restándole importancia al asunto. El vaso desechable volvió a tocar sus labios.— Como agradecimiento, tú serás el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, en mi historia.

Retiró lentamente el vaso de sus labios y levantó una ceja, después sucedió lo impensable: Levi soltó una carcajada. Se veía tan hermoso riendo, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y aquella singular risa que podría convertirse en mi sonido preferido en el mundo, casi podía ver los destellitos dorados aparecer a su al rededor.

—¿Te burlas de mí?— Alzó ambas cejas y me miró inquisitivo.— Con suerte logro mover mi trasero lejos de la cama.

—No me burlo de ti— Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.— Serías el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, más genial de todos. Por favor, acepta.

Suspiró profundamente y se quedó callado varios minutos, como si estuviera pensando en la fórmula más complicada de todas. Luego clavó sus ojos color tormenta en mí, aquellos que parecían adentrarse en los míos, deseosos de convertir el verde en gris. Después de un largo tiempo mirándome, por fin habló:

—De acuerdo, con una condición.

—¿Qué condición?— Parpadeé confundido, al mismo tiempo que la intriga se apoderaba de mi cerebro.

—Quiero que tú seas la última esperanza de la humanidad.

—¿La última esperanza de la humanidad?— Levanté ambas cejas y entreabrí los labios en una perfecta "o", me había dejado sin palabras.— Pero, ¿por qué la última esperanza?

—Bueno, estuve pensando en que todo súper héroe tiene a su parabatai, su ayudante. Creo que " _el hombre más fuerte de_ la _humanidad"_ necesita a su última esperanza, para cuando todo este perdido— Exhaló un poco de aire.— La última esperanza será para el hombre más fuerte, lo que los rayos gama para Hulk.

Lo mire con ojos hechizados y las mejillas a punto de explotarme por el estúpido rubor. Levi no lo notaba, ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo que acababa de decirme, ni mucho menos a que yo estaba sonriendo como idiota, ni mucho menos de lo que causaba en mí esas sencillas pero significativas palabras. Levi me estaba diciendo que me necesitaba, que yo era alguien en quien depositaba su confianza, no sólo se trataba del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y de su última esperanza; se trataba más de Levi y Eren, los simples mortales que acababan de forjar un precioso y preciado vínculo.

Y claro que sería su última esperanza, cuando él sintiera que todo se venía abajo.

Era cierto que no tenía súper poderes como los héroes y quizá lo único mágico que había en mí, era cuando estaba Levi conmigo. Lo que me hacía sentir cada vez que me decía cosas como esa, sentía como que era capaz de todo, como que las piezas tan frágiles que estaban a punto de despegarse, se volvían de acero. Era como si todo el mundo se hiciera pequeño y yo enorme, me hacía sentir que podía atravesar el infinito y hacer pequeña la luna, para guardarla en un cajita de cristal. De quitar el aro que rodeaba a Saturno y ponérselo a Levi como anillo. Me hacía sentir como que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando él estuviera ahí para decirme que podía hacerlo.

—Tienes razón— Comenté con una sonrisa y él asintió, como queriendo decir _"yo siempre tengo la razón_ "— De acuerdo, seré tu última esperanza— Levi levantó ambas cejas y entreabrió los labios, con las pálidas mejillas rojas.— ¿Está bien que compre un cuaderno de marquilla?

—No compres nada, yo tengo un montón de libros de dibujo en blanco, usaremos eso.

—De acuerdo, como ordene, mi capitán.

Solté una carcajada, Levi rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño, algo muy típico en él cada vez que se sentía demasiado avergonzado, sonreí y volví a correr los mechones de cabello de mi cara por milésima vez, haciéndolos hacía atrás, sin tener éxito. Los cabellos volvieron a caer por mi frente, picándome los ojos y las mejillas, ocultando mi campo de visión también. Bufé tan fuerte que uno de los tantos mechones se elevó por una fracción de segundos, para después desmayarse lentamente en mi frente, picando la punta de mi nariz, arrugué la nariz y reí por las cosquillas que había generado ese acto en mi rostro.

Escuché un carraspeo, fue entonces que llevé los ojos a Levi, quien me miraba con una ceja levantada, había olvidado que no estaba solo y que tenía a alguien que solía prestarme toda su atención.

—No te muevas.— Murmuró suavemente, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba al otro extremo de la mesa, en donde estaba yo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Cállate y quédate quieto.

Dijo, poniéndose justo atrás de mí, asentí dándome por vencido y sin chistar, entonces sentí como comenzaba a hundir sus delgados dedos en mi cabello, se quedó un largo rato de esa forma, paseando sus dedos por todo mi cabello, llevándolos de arriba hacia abajo en un intento de desenredarlo y peinarlo. Un suspiro involuntario escapó de mis labios, se sentía tan bien su suave tacto, estaba acostumbrado a que Annie o Armin hicieran este tipo de cosas con mi cabello, pero nunca se había sentido así de bien. Después de un largo rato de jugar con mi cabello a gusto, comenzó a juntarlo para hacer una cola de caballo, sus dedos rozaron con mis mejillas cuando recogió los mechones de cabello que estaban en mi rostro, di un pequeño respingo por la electricidad de ese pequeño contacto, que recorría hasta la última fibra nerviosa de mi cuerpo. Levi ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en él.

—La liga.

Pidió, extendiendo la palma de su mano a un costado de mí, de inmediato le pase la liga negra, en ese momento nuestros dedos se rozaron, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero tampoco ninguno de los dos quería separarse. Era como si los dos estuviéramos tratando de alargar ese momento, en donde mis dedos se paseaban ligeramente por la suave piel de la palma de su mano. Siempre había sabido que sus manos eran suaves, nunca las había tocado, pero me daba una idea.

Al final fui yo quien rompió el contacto de nuestras manos, no porque quisiera, sino porque debía hacerlo. Escuché a Levi suspirar, pero regresó con lo suyo, volviendo a peinar mis cabellos con sus dedos, mientras seguía juntando el cabello entre su puño, supongo que hacía eso otra vez para evitar que quedará algún bultito en mi cabeza. Por fin terminó atando mi cabello con la liga, en una cola alta de caballo, a pesar de que se había esforzado en hacer la cola de caballo perfecta, algunos mechones cortos de cabello cayeron por mi frente, deslizándose por mis mejillas y quedándose ahí.

—No quedó perfecta, pero al menos ya no pareces vago.— Sonrío de medio lado y regreso al otro extremo de la mesa, comenzando a guardar su cuaderno de marquilla en su bolso.

—Gracias, ya no me siento como un vago.— Le devolví la sonrisa y llevé una mano hasta mi cabello.

Asintió y se colgó su bolso al hombro, luego me hizo un ademán con la cabeza y se encamino hasta la salida de Punta de cielo. Rápidamente me puse de pie, tomando mi mochila y la colgué en mi hombro también, caminé detrás de Levi, hasta que lo alcancé y pude caminar a su lado. Salimos de la cafetería y anduvimos por las calles poco transitadas de Friburgo, las hojas de otoño en el piso crujían bajo los converse azul pastel de Levi y mis botines negros. Era gracioso como eramos tan disparejos, supongo que era por eso que la gente se detenía a mirarnos —más a Levi que a mí—, porque él era bastante atractivo y tenía esa personalidad seria, que volvía locas a todas las chicas.

Como me hubiera gustado tomar su mano y entrelazar mis dedos con lo suyos, presumir orgullosa y arrogantemente ante todos que el precioso muchachito de los ojos color tormenta era mío. Obviamente no podía hacer eso, porque Levi ya tenía a alguien que seguramente se encargaba de hacerlo. Fruncí el ceño y negué suavemente con la cabeza, intentando sacudir esos pensamientos.

—He pensado en cortarme el cabello— Comenté de pronto, tomando un mechón de cabello entre mis dedos.

—¿Por qué?— Levi levantó una delgada ceja y me miró de reojo, nos habíamos detenido en un semáforo, en espera de que la lucesita roja parpadeara y pudiéramos pasar; encogí los hombros.— No lo cortes, te ves bien.

En ese momento voltee a ver a Levi, él ni siquiera me miraba, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el semáforo en verde, junte ambas cejas y apreté con fuerza los labios, pronto el semáforo marcó el rojo para los coches y los peatones pudimos cruzar la pequeña avenida.

—¿En serio?— Murmuré suavemente, lentamente, casi en un susurro.

—En serio— Asintió, mientras miraba con desinterés el aparador de una tienda de música.— Además, si te cortas el cabello, ya no podré decirte elfo y no tengo un mejor apodo, todos los buenos lo usé en Hanji.

—¿Hanji?

—Sí, mi mejor amiga, es una idiota pero es buena persona.

Solté una suave carcajada, me daba cuenta de lo cariñoso que podía ser Levi, aunque él intentara por todos los medios de negarlo.

—Me gustaría conocerla algún día.— Sonreí, me daba una buena idea de quién podría tratarse.

—Algún día te la presentaré, entonces, pero no me hago responsable de los futuros traumas que pueda dejarte.

—Prometo que no me voy a quejar.

Y así, entre risas —sólo mías— fue que seguimos nuestro camino hasta la parada del bus. Escuchando historias disparatadas de lo loca que era la tan famosa Hanji Zoe, Levi solía referirse a ella con insultos, pero también había cariño en su voz, un cariño genuino que sólo se tiene cuando tienes a una persona especial y preciada para ti. Era increíble como la persona que meses atrás era tan lejana e imposible para mí, ahora estaba ahí, conmigo, a mi lado. Él había venido a mí. Era increíble escucharlo hablar de las personas importantes para él, de lo mucho que se quejaba de la rara obsesión de Hanji por los seres mágicos, como las sirenas, los duendes, las hadas, los elfos —dijo que cuando Hanji me conociera seguramente querría encerrarme en una vitrina de cristal— y sobre todo, de su amor extraño hacia los titanes.

No importaba bajo que circunstancias nos habíamos conocido, o si él tenía a alguien que lo esperaba y que besaba sus labios. No importaba si ese alguien no era yo, porque si la vida me permitiera tener un sólo arrepentimiento, sería el de no haber llegado antes a la vida de Levi. Y si la vida me permitía un sólo deseo, sería el de permanecer al lado de Levi bajo cualquier circunstancia. Poder tener la felicidad de verle aunque sólo fuera algunas veces como hasta ahora, si la vida me lo permitía... quería seguir enamorado para siempre de él.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Paso por aquí rápidamente para dejar actualización, puede parecer un poco confuso este capitulo, sobre todo para aquellas personitas que no han leído Querido Levi, si bien, es un capitulo importante donde se presenta a Eren desde su punto de vista, no es realmente relevante para la historia. Cuando escribí este capitulo, fue más que nada como un obsequio para dar a conocer un poco mejor a Eren en este fic desde su punto de vista; puede que haya un par de cositas que en un futuro ayudaran a entender bien la trama, pero nada importante. Bueno, aclarado ese punto, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!_ ✨

 _P.d: Para quienes quieran leer Querido Levi, por ahora, sólo lo tengo disponible en Wattpad, mi username es dragonescarlata-, por si alguien se quiere dar una vuelta._

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	14. Fall for you

**Fall for you**

" _Puedes escucharlo en el silencio, silencio, tú... puedes sentirlo de camino a casa, camino a casa, tú... puedes verlo incluso con las luces apagadas, apagadas. Tú... estás enamorado, enamorado de verdad."_

—You are in love, Taylor Swift.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Friburgo de Brisgovia, Alemania._

Me senté con las piernas flexionadas sobre la banca que parecía estar en mejores condiciones que las demás bancas del parque — considerando que nadie venía a esta parte del parque, las bancas estaban mejor conservadas—. Eren se había sentado a un lado de mí, parecía nervioso de lo que sucedería a continuación, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo?, iba a ser su primera vez...

Mostrándole a alguien sus escritos, naturalmente. Mordió su labio inferior y yo rodé los ojos, entonces por fin se decidió a entregarme el cuaderno en donde había escrito la historia del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, no dije nada, simplemente tomé el cuaderno entre mis manos y me dirigí a la primer hoja. Como era de esperarse, una perfecta caligrafía en tinta color negro, la hoja sin manchas, ni borrones y los párrafos tenían sangrías, lo que hacía ver al pequeño texto más elegante, más pulcro. Más como algo que Eren y sólo Eren podría hacer.

—Si no te gusta, puedo cambiar lo que quieras.— Murmuró torpemente, acercando sus manos al cuaderno, en un intento de quitármelo.

—Ni siquiera lo he empezado a leer— Saqué de mi bolso el cuaderno de dibujo que usaba en la escuela y se lo tendí para que se distrajera viendo eso por lo mientras.— Ahora cállate y déjame leer esto.

Asintió, soltando un bufido y comenzó a hojear el cuaderno; esa era una buena forma de distraer a Eren cuando comenzaba a sentirse nervioso por algo. Mis dibujos lo relajaban y sólo entonces podía decirme a mí mismo que valía la pena dibujar, si con eso lograba calmar los miedos y preocupaciones del dueño de los preciosos ojos verdes, aquellos ojos que brillaban y se maravillaban cada vez que veían mis dibujos. Yo no tenía la esperanza de que esos ojos me vieran así a mí algún día, pero brillaban viendo mis mediocres trazos sobre el papel y para mí, eso era más que suficiente.

Sonreí, echándole un último vistazo a Eren, antes de comenzar a leer lo que él había escrito.

 _"Hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar muy lejano, en una época de magia y criaturas mágicas, existía un pequeño pueblo llamado Shiganshina. Pero no era un pueblo común y corriente, era un pueblo condenado a vivir detrás de las murallas porque el exterior era muy peligroso para las personas que no tenían magia. La gente estaba condenada a vivir como aves enjauladas en espera de ser liberadas, ya que el exterior era un horrible lugar habitado por las más feroces bestias que devoraban única y exclusivamente a los hombres. Las demás criaturas mágicas vivían pacíficamente en sus bellos parajes, y de todas ellas, las criaturas mágicas más fuertes eran los elfos. Según contaban las leyendas humanas, ellos eran hijos de las estrellas._

 _Por eso tenían tanta magia que se traducía en poder, por eso tenían inmortalidad que se traducía en juventud eterna. Sin embargo, los elfos y los hombres tenían antiguos rencores; por eso, cuando las bestias empezaron a multiplicarse y a atacar a las comunidades humanas, los elfos no prestaron su ayuda a los simples mortales. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la humanidad renacería de entre las cenizas como ave fénix? Nadie, todos estaban resignados a vivir confinados entre la humillación y la vergüenza de su "debilidad"._

 _Hasta que un día, la humanidad entera recibió un regalo. Se decía que era hijo de las estrellas, como los elfos. Pero otras versiones decían que era hijo de los grandes reyes elfos y que había sido abandonado. La historia real es que era hijo de simples campesinos, pero no por eso era menos especial. Su fuerza venía de las ansias de querer atravesar los muros y ser libre._

 _Y la humanidad entera lo conocería como "El hombre más fuerte", en mucho tiempo, la humanidad volvió a tener la esperanza de ser libre."_

—Pensaste en todo, Eren— Dije de pronto, cerrando el cuaderno de pasta gruesa y doble espiral, dejando la historia leída a medias. Eren levantó la vista del cuaderno de dibujo y contuvo la respiración, parecía realmente preocupado de lo que diría.— Déjame adivinar, la última esperanza va a ser un elfo rebelde contra el sistema de su reino, ¿no?

—Algo así— Cerró el cuaderno de dibujo e hizo una mueca con los labios.— Pero si la historia te parece demasiado aburrida puedo cambiarla en otro contexto, quizá...

—No— negué suavemente con la cabeza.— Me gusta como va quedando.

Sonrío pareciendo demasiado feliz, como nene abriendo sus regalos en su fiesta de cumpleaños, me había gustado la historia, no iba a negar que me sentía interesado por saber qué sucedería, incluso llegué a pensar que podría mostrársela a Hanji una vez que estuviera terminada, estaba seguro de que a ella le gustaría. Pero había accedido a esto porque de esta forma tenía un pretexto para poder ver a Eren de viernes a domingos sin parecer tan obvio o insistente. Era un pretexto para ver su alborotado cabello y sus enormes ojos mirando todo con curiosidad, y poder burlarme de aquella torpe inocencia que lo hacía extremadamente distraído.

Me estaba dando un pretexto para estar cerca de él sin parecer que en realidad quería estar cerca de él, pero tampoco quería que pensara que no quería estar cerca de él. Era complicado, quería mucho estar con él, pero no quería que él se diera cuenta y fue por eso que había accedido a todo esto de "una historieta", la última esperanza y el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. No me desagradaba hacerlo, de hecho, esto de la historieta era un proyecto bastante interesante, porque me abría un mundo nuevo, el mundo al que pertenecía Eren y a otro tipo de arte, claro.

—Empezaré a dibujar esta primer parte— Le comenté, mostrándole la mitad de la hoja en donde estaban plasmadas las palabras de Eren en pluma.— ¿Te parece bien?

Eren encogió los hombros y apoyó el mentón sobre la palma de su mano, sonrío ampliamente.

—No lo sé, tú eres el artista.

—Y tú el escritor— Sonreí de lado y acaricié su cabello, provocando un poco de frizz en él en el proceso.— Pero me agrada llevar la batuta.

—Tú eres un líder nato— Pellizco ligeramente mi mejilla derecha, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño.— No debes permitir que nadie te quite eso.

—Pues claro que no— Imité su gesto y también pellizqué con un poco de fuerza su mejilla, Eren soltó un quejido entre risas.— Y usted, señor Eren Jaeger, permítame decirle que nació para ser arte, así que no deje que el mundo lo cambie.

Volví a acariciar su cabello, terminando por despeinarlo, Eren sólo soltaba pequeñas y discretas carcajadas, en ese momento comencé a darme cuenta de que no necesitaba otra cosa; podría quedarme toda una eternidad viendo a Eren reír y escuchar su risa de maniático y no me cansaría jamás. Deseaba poder congelar el tiempo, que el reloj ya no marcara las horas, quedarme eternamente en este utópico momento. De pronto las risas de Eren cesaron y él se puso tan serio que no supe si había dicho algo malo, nunca podría entenderlo, por más que me esforzara. Porque sí, como le había dicho, él era arte y el arte es complicado, el arte no se hizo para ser comprendido, simplemente para ser admirado y amado.

—Levi, ¿sabes qué pienso?— Preguntó tranquilamente, sin dejar a un lado su expresión de seriedad y concentración.

—No, ¿cómo podría saberlo?

—Es que... ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste acerca de que el hombre más fuerte necesitaba a su última esperanza?— Hizo una breve pausa y me miro con detenimiento, yo asentí medio confundido.— He llegado a pensar que en realidad... la última esperanza quien necesita de el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, ya sabes...

Todo quedó en silencio, Eren seguía mirándome con su estoico rostro, apreté con fuerza los labios, mientras luchaba contra las ansías de lanzarme a él y besarlo. Es que Eren definitivamente era mágico, porque sus palabras siempre causaban en mí el efecto que él quería causarme. No, sabía que no me estaba hablando del personaje ficticio que él había creado. Sabía que se trataba de él y de mí. En el fondo sabía que desde el momento en el que yo dije que el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad necesitaba de su última esperanza , hacía total y completa referencia a mí, a Levi, quien necesitaba de Eren. Y también estaba seguro de que ambos teníamos esa abrumadora certeza, sabía que Eren estaba consciente de ese hecho. ¿Qué más podía hacer ahora que me había dicho que yo también era importante para él? Sentirme feliz, asquerosamente feliz, patéticamente feliz, estúpidamente feliz, porque ahora estaba completamente seguro de que yo también era importante para mi persona _especial, para mi jodida persona favorita en todo el mundo._

Eren no era una persona de palabrería barata, él se limitaba a demostrar con hechos y siempre me había demostrado que yo también era parte de su mundo. Desde el primer momento, aún no sé por qué o cómo, lo único que importaba era eso, sentirme necesitado e importante para Eren, nunca imaginé que amar en serio a alguien fuera de esta manera. En la que te conformas con cualquier cosa, ser un amigo, un conocido, un confidente, un hermano... cualquier cosa que la otra persona necesitara.

Y lo único que me detenía de gritarle en la cara a este idiota que me tenía mal, era Sol.

Eren nunca hablaba acerca de eso, era como si evitara ese tema a toda costa. Pero las pocas veces que hablaba de Sol, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa se ensanchaba, ponía un rostro de completo estúpido y sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rosa pálido, el aura que envolvía a Eren era distinta. No quería alejar a Eren ahora que por fin estábamos cerca, y sabía que lo haría si le decía que yo ya le quería desde que lo veía a lo lejos, ahí sentado, en la oxidada y mugrosa banca del parque, no conocía a Sol, no estaba seguro de que fuera una chica o un chico, pero ya le repudiaba desde lo más profundo de mi alma, lo envidiaba por tener lo que yo quería y anhelaba, como nunca antes lo había hecho con otra persona.

Era Sol mi único impedimento para dejar todo y decirle a Eren todo lo que provocaba en mí con una sola mirada. Sol también era esa razón por la que tampoco dejaba a Erwin, es decir... es mejor tener un poco de felicidad que ser infeliz por alguien que no puedes tener. Sabía que era egoísta por no decirle a Erwin la verdad, era sólo que no quería quedarme solo, porque, ¿y qué tal que un día Sol aceptaba los sentimientos de Eren?, ¿qué iba a quedarme a mí? Me quedaría sin Eren; además tampoco quería lastimar a Erwin, después de todo aún conservaba sentimientos por él. Ni yo mismo me entendía, quería a Eren, pero no quería luchar porque tenía un tremendo miedo a ser rechazado por él, la única persona que valía la pena.

—Levi, lo siento, tengo clase en cinco minutos— Habló de repente el castaño, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Se puso de pie y se acomodó la mochila al hombro.— Debo irme.

—De acuerdo— Asentí con la cabeza y también me puse de pie.— Recuerda que mañana nos vemos en Punta de cielo a las seis, no lo olvides.

—¡Claro que no!— Respondió de inmediato, mientras daba pequeños pasos hacía atrás y sonreía ampliamente.— Soy distraído, pero tú eres la única cosa que no olvidaría.

Detuve lo que estaba haciendo momento antes de que dijera esa última oración y levanté el rostro, enfocando mi mirada en el Eren sonriente que seguía dando cortos pasos hacía atrás. Odiaba admitirlo, pero sabía que me había puesto rojo como un maldito tomate y como era costumbre, rodé los ojos para intentar disimular la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento y le regalé una mirada amenazadora a Eren. Él sonrío aún más amplio y colocó las manos en el aire, como si estuviera ondeando la bandera blanca de la paz entre nosotros.

—Á demain, petit homme grincheux.— Agitó una de sus manos en el aire a modo de despedida, para después salir huyendo como el cobarde que era, fruncí el ceño.

—¡Sí te entendí, idiota!— Grité entre enojado y avergonzado, Eren giró un poco su rostro para mostrar la enorme sonrisa burlona— ¡Y ni siquiera se pronuncia así, cretino!

Eren volvió a soltar otra carcajada mientras apresuraba el paso para no ser alcanzado por mí. La poca gente que pasaba por esa pequeña parte del parque, me veían raro o con curiosidad. Apreté los labios y chasqueé la lengua, se lo haría pagar muy caro a Eren cuando lo tuviera frente a mí y mientras me colgaba el bolso entre refunfuñas y gruñidos, una pequeña sonrisa escapó de mis labios. Eren era un completo idiota, en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero sus idioteces siempre lograban mejorar mi día.

* * *

Mi imaginación había volado, imaginando esos bellos prados verdes y parajes mágicos de los que hablaba la historia de Eren. Había comenzado a dibujar eso, antes de cualquier otra cosa, tuve que buscar muchas imágenes en internet para ver como dibujar un historieta que se pudiera asemejar a los comics de Marvel o DC. Había muchísimos con tantos diseños diferentes, que al final terminé combinando cuatro distintos. Me encargué de dejar espacios en lugares estratégicos para que Eren pudiera escribir el texto que le iba a añadir, cuando terminé de dibujar los paisajes, me seguí dibujando las estrellas e imaginando uno que otro "monstruo aterrador". Lo único que me faltaban eran los elfos, pero necesitaba consultar con Eren qué apariencia quería que les diera, después de todo, esta era su historia, este era su mundo.

Mordí mi labio inferior, mientras checaba que no hubiera error alguno, estaba tan concentrado en pensar que esto le encantaría a Eren, que di un brinco sobre la silla cuando sentí los fuertes brazos de Erwin abrazándome por la espalda y su penetrante olor a yerba buena impregnando mi propio olor.

—¿En qué estás?— Plantó un beso en mi mejilla y entre pequeños besos bajó hasta mi cuello.

—Un intento de historieta, supongo.— Encogí los hombros y ladeé la cabeza para darle mayor acceso a mi cuello.

—¿Historietas?— Soltó una carcajada cargada de burla— ¿Desde cuando te interesan estás cosas tan infantiles?, solías ser elegante.

—Soy elegante— Respondí entre dientes, alejándome de él poco a poco, sintiendo la creciente irritación por sus palabras.— Y no son infantiles, en lo absoluto. Es arte, por donde quieras verlo.

Después de eso me soltó y caminó rodeando la mesa hasta ponerse frente a mí, metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones de vestir y me miro con seriedad por varios segundos. No me deje amedrentar, en cambio fruncí el ceño y le sostuve la mirada, preguntando silenciosamente qué le había molestado esta vez. Un suspiro pesado salió de sus labios y por fin se desparramó sobre la silla al otro lado de la mesa.

—Levi, ¿qué pasa contigo? Últimamente te comportas muy raro. Es como si fueras... distinto

—Te aseguro que sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.

—Pues de un tiempo para acá, haces cosas que el _Levi de siempre_ no haría— Fruncí el ceño e hice una mueca con los labios, para enseguida soltar un " _¿De qué hablas?"_. Erwin me señaló con su dedo acusador.— Para comenzar, eso mismo, eso de fruncir el ceño y hacer muecas raras con la boca, no solías hacerlo.

Entreabrí los labios, listo para reclamar pero no pude hacerlo, él tenía razón, Hanji lo había mencionado una vez, mi mamá e incluso Eren había dicho que comenzaba a ser más expresivo y eso... le gustaba. La culpa, desde luego, la tiene Eren, él hacía eso de fruncir el ceño y hacer muecas raras para mostrar que estaba en desacuerdo con algo. Pero él no peleaba, simplemente se quedaba callado, maldiciendo en silencio. Eren era demasiado educado, tal vez demasiado tolerante a la estupidez ajena, o quizá, demasiado reservado con sus pensamientos.

Era normal que ahora yo hubiera adoptado algunos de sus gestos. Eso pasaba a menudo cuando pasas demasiado tiempo con alguien nuevo que te enseña cosas nuevas, te confía su forma de ver y percibir al mundo. Quienes te abren un universo completamente distinto y maravilloso. Eso sucede cuando pasas mucho tiempo con gente como Eren.

—¿Y no crees que el cambio es bueno?— Murmuré sin despegar ni un sólo momento la mirada del dibujo que acababa de hacer.

—Creo que es raro, pero sí, es bueno— Sonrío de medio lado, pero después su sonrisa se borró como si nada. Me miró como se mira a aquel que ha hecho algo terrible.— Me gustaría saber que es lo que provocó esto... o quién.

Hizo énfasis en la palabra _quién_ , escupiendo todo el veneno que tenía acumulado en su lengua desde hace años. Y yo no pude soportarlo más, no tenía la necesidad de esconder a Eren porque en todo caso no estaba haciendo nada malo. Encogí los hombros.

—Conocí gente nueva, es todo.

—Jamás pensé que viviría para escuchar esto— De sus labios escapó una risita sarcástica.— Creí que odiabas a la gente.

—Es que nunca había conocido gente _diferente._

—Entiendo— Se acercó a mí cuando me puse de pie y beso mi frente, dedicándome una sonrisa después.— Eso está bien, entonces, pero algún día me gustaría conocer a _esa gente._

Asentí sin poder decir nada más y deje que volviera a abrazarme, por un momento me permití hundir mi rostro contra su pecho. Realmente quería sentirme a gusto entre sus brazos, realmente estaba poniendo todo de mí por darle hasta la última gota de mi amor, pero mientras estaba ahí, metido entre sus brazos, me di cuenta de que por más que intentara, Erwin no era Eren. Sintiéndome asqueado conmigo mismo y con Erwin, corte el abrazo y me alejé, tomando el libro de dibujos sobre la mesa entre mis manos, para abrazarlo contra mi pecho, como si con eso pudiera abrazar a la única persona que no sólo quería abrazar hoy, sino siempre.

« _Ugh, que cursi y patético me estaba volviendo._ »

* * *

 _" Y la humanidad entera lo conocería como "El hombre más fuerte", en mucho tiempo, la humanidad volvía a tener esperanza de ser libre._

 _Era tan fuerte y hábil que fue reclutado en la Legión de reconocimiento y siendo aún casi un niño, ascendió a capitán. El pueblo entero le respetaba y lo conocía, incluso su nombre había llegado a oídos de los reyes de las demás criaturas mágicas que habitaban los páramos, hasta llegar a oídos del mismo rey elfo, quien veía todo esto como una rebelión humana de pésimo gusto._

 _Pero el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad no se había ganado ese título sólo porque sí, había derribado a tantas "criaturas" y defendido los muros a capa y espada. Él sí era un valiente, no le temía a nada y sin embargo... estaba sólo, porque la vida de sus camaradas eran efímeras. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había visto caer a sus compañero, uno tras otro._

 _Comenzaba a perder la fe y esperanza en su causa... hasta que un día mientras defendía los muros de las bestias del exterior, le vio._

 _Un joven elfo, peleando contra las criaturas. Él no era tan fuerte como lo era el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, ni siquiera era habilidoso usando la espada, y sus poderes estaban muy por debajo de lo que se esperaría de un elfo promedio, pero él, el hombre más fuerte lo notó; esa chispa de determinación en sus ojos que le ayudaba a seguir en pie, luchando. Teniendo una firme esperanza, lo suficientemente atrevido y valiente para enfrentarse él solo a las criaturas._

 _No sabía cuál era su intención peleando solo contra las bestias, siendo que los elfos jamás se metían en los asuntos de los hombres. Pero de alguna forma, le había dado mucho gusto verlo."_

Ahogué un suspiro de frustración cuando volteé la siguiente página y la encontré en blanco, justo cuando la historia comenzaba a parecerme más interesante el cretino de Eren la había dejado inconclusa. Luché conmigo mismo por no coger el celular y llamar a Eren, por un buen rato. Pero al final terminé haciéndolo. Al otro lado de la línea se podía escuchar el sonidito del "bip", dos, tres, cinco veces, hasta que a la octava Eren se dignó a responder.

— _Hola, ¿Levi?_

Contuve la respiración, Eren estaba jadeando al otro lado de la línea, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano o estuviera teniendo sexo... maldita mente podrida.

—¿Qué haces?, ¿por qué estás jadeándome en el oído?— Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que eso había sonado a reproche, hasta que Eren se quedó completamente callado.

— _Lo siento, sucede que acababa de salir de la ducha cuando Mikasa me gritó que sonaba mi celular, es que lo había dejado en la sala, tuve que bajar corriendo las escaleras, no pensé que mis jadeos te molestaran..._

—No, no me molestan— Y no, realmente sus jadeos no me molestaban, de hecho, me parecían ridículamente sexys.— Pensé que estabas haciendo cosas...

— _¿Hn?, ¿haciendo cosas? No entiendo, Levi. ¿De qué hablas?_

Eren, mi lindo e inocente Eren.

—De nada, como sea— Rodé los ojos y solté un bufido.— ¿Qué es lo sucede con la última esperanza?, ¿por qué luchaba solo?, ¿qué hay de los demás elfos?

— _Oh... veo que ya terminaste de leerla—_ Al otro lado se escuchó como soltaba una risita nerviosa y podría apostar a que en ese momento estaba rojo de vergüenza.— _Mh_ _... aún no lo sé, todavía no empiezo esa parte._

—Ah, espero que para el viernes ya la tengas lista.

Al principio sólo pudo escucharse la acompasada respiración de Eren, pero cinco segundos después su risa.

— _Bien, correcto, estará para el viernes—_ Por aquel tono de voz que detonaba emoción supuse que seguramente en estos momentos estaba sonriendo como pendejo.— _Eso quiere decir que te gustó, ¿verdad?_

—Si no fuera así, créeme que no hubiera llamado a las once de la noche, para interrumpir tu importante ducha.

De nueva cuenta la risa de Eren se escuchó al otro lado de la línea e inconscientemente yo también solté una risita. Me hubiera gustado decir que después de eso terminé la llamada, pero no fue así, Eren comenzó a decir más tonterías acerca de lo importante que eran sus duchas nocturnas y lo agradables que le parecían después de haber tenido un día complicado. Yo me limitaba a escucharlo hablar y reír en voz muy bajita de sus tonterías, no quería colgar, a pesar de que se hacía tarde y ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, pero seguía reteniendo a Eren con preguntas tan simplonas y estúpidas, preguntas que él contestó, desde luego. Cuando dio la una de la madrugada y Eren comenzó a sonar somnoliento y mi crédito estaba a punto de agotarse, fue que le hice una última pregunta, la que realmente importaba.

—Eren...

—¿Mh?

—¿Él no se alejara, verdad? Dime que se quedaran juntos hasta el final.

Eren se quedó callado, por varios segundos tuve miedo de que se hubiera quedado dormido en medio de una pregunta sumamente importante, al menos para mí. De un tiempo para acá, todo lo que hacía era mostrarme vulnerable frente a Eren, era casi como si esperara a que él se diera cuenta de que realmente lo necesitaba. Cuando lo escuché haciendo un "mh" al otro lado de la línea, supe que todo este tiempo estuvo intentado comprender la pregunta, finalmente pregunto " _¿quiénes?",_ yo respondí despacito, casi en un murmullo la respuesta.

— _Ah, hablabas de ellos_ — Se escuchó que al otro lado cerraban una ventana, e incluso el "click" de un interruptor siendo apagado.— _Quédate tranquilo, pienso arreglármelas para que, de alguna manera, se queden juntos hasta el final._

—Oh... no está mal.— Me senté al borde de la cama y deje salir un suspiro.

— _Me quedaré, Levi. Todo lo que tú necesites que me quede—_ En es _e_ momento sentí que mi corazón se hinchaba de tanta felicidad que había en él y que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Un peso había sido quitado, era como si todo este tiempo, mi alma hubiera estado esperando oír esas palabras. Ya no recordaba lo que se sentía experimentar la verdadera felicidad, aquella que venía de cosas tan pequeñas como esta. La dolorosa felicidad que se experimenta cuando estas enamorado de verdad. Me había quedado callado, pues no sabía que decir, sólo estaba sentado mirando hacia la nada, escuchando la respiración de Eren.— _¿Levi?,¿sigues... despierto?_

—Lo estoy— Sonreí de medio lado y después me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza.— Eren... tal vez tengas que quedarte para siempre.

Al otro lado de la linea se escuchó una risita.

— _Tal vez decida quedarme un poco más—_ Se hiz _o_ otra pausa y yo apreté los labios para impedir que mi lengua dijera cosas innecesarias.— _Ya sabes, iré al más allá a molestarte cuando ambos muramos. En otra vida, o quizá en otra realidad alterna, ¿quién sabe?_

—Ay, idiota.

Esta vez ambos reímos, yo olvidando las apariencias y Eren olvidando que yo siempre me tomaba muy en serio todo lo que él me decía. Sólo esperaba desde lo más profundo de mi inmunda y podrida alma que, Eren cumpliera con quedarse para siempre, porque no sabría qué hacer sin él, ya no podía estar alejado de él, porque sentía que si se iba, mi corazón no podría ser reparado nunca más, por nadie en todo el mundo. Eren se había encargado de pegar las piezas que estaban rotas, no por completo; aún había alguna que otra que insistía en despegarse y volver a caer, había otras que en cambio, se habían perdido para siempre.

Pero yo le amaba, con todas y cada una de ellas, con las piezas rotas y con las que estaban unidas. Incluso sentía que le adoraba hasta con las piezas que ya no servían, o con las que me hacían falta. Así era, por más patéticamente ridículo, asquerosamente cursi y romántico, por más imposible que sonara y que incluso llegara a ser, lo sentía así. Que Eren era mi gravedad y mi oxigeno, que era todo lo malditamente bueno que me pudo haber pasado.

Aunque no fuera mío, aunque nunca lo fuera, aunque fuera enteramente de Sol y este sólo me estuviera compartiendo una pequeña parte. Aunque sólo se me permitiera soñar despierto y fantasear con un futuro con Eren. No importaba que él no me quisiera, yo lo quería de cualquier forma.

¿Pasar toda mi vida con Eren a mi lado y aún después de eso? No estaba mal, no estaba mal en lo absoluto.

* * *

—¿Y?, ¿qué te parece?— Pregunté con impaciencia mientras Eren cambiaba las hojas, viendo con detenimiento lo que había dibujado.

—Es mejor de lo que había imaginado mientras lo escribía— Asintió y después me pasó una block de hojas blancas, deslizándolo sobre la mesa.— Revisalo, es, hn... el diseño del uniforme que usara el Levi de _nuestra historieta._

Enarqué una ceja, aún seguía siendo raro para mí, dibujarme a mí mismo en una historia de súper héroes en la que mi "personaje" andaba por la vida siendo un salvaje que derrotaba bestias en un mundo donde existían elfos, hadas, unicornios y toda clase de criaturas sacadas de alguna película de Harry Potter o el Señor de los anillos. En cuanto abrí el block, Eren desvió la mirada y torció los labios en una mueca algo chistosa, inmediatamente se escuchó el insistente golpeteo de la suela de sus botas contra el suelo, estaba nervioso, muy poco le faltaba para salir huyendo de Punta de Cielo. Al enfocar mi mirada en lo que había en el dichoso block, lo comprendí todo.

Había intentado dibujar a un hombrecillo parecido a mí —en realidad sólo era un hombrecillo con una cabeza circular, un peinado muy similar al mío y unas extrañas ropas—, incluso se tomó la molestia de dibujar en grande los detalles que no se podían distinguir en el "uniforme" de la versión deforme que Eren había dibujado de mí. Lo que llamó más mi atención fue el símbolo en la insignia en el pecho del uniforme, él la había dibujado más grande que los otros detalles, a un lado del dibujo venía escrito _"las alas de la libertad"_.

Lo curioso es que esas alas tan extrañas, estaban bien dibujadas. Una de ellas era blanca y la otra estaba coloreada con el mismo lápiz que había utilizado para hacerlos otros dibujos.

—De verdad eres un asco dibujando, elfo idiota.— Me burlé de él, tomando el block y alzándolo en lo alto para mostrarle el horrible dibujo que había hecho de mí.

—Baja eso, por favor— Tapó el dibujo, volteando a todas partes para asegurarse de que nadie más hubiera visto lo espantoso que era.— Hice mi mayor esfuerzo, ¿bien? Por eso tú eres el artista y yo sólo el escritor.

—Debo decir que te admiro, yo jamás le hubiera mostrado a nadie semejante insulto.

Sonreí de lado y Eren levantó los hombros, haciendo una mueca entre la indignación y la vergüenza.

—Supongo que eres especial y por eso te tengo confianza.

Volvió a llevar la mirada al ventanal a su lado derecho, por mi parte sólo pude levantar la mirada y fijarla en su persona, aquellas simples palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza y hacían que las manos me sudaran —asqueroso— y las mejillas se me pusieran rojas. Pero él ni siquiera se daba cuenta del desorden de emociones que me provocaba, de estas ansías locas por estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa y al mismo tiempo de besarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero justo cuando la parte coherente en mí y la incoherente se ponían de acuerdo, Annie había llegado con la orden de la comida basura de Eren.

—¡Feo! Te traje tus papas fritas con un montón de queso— Colocó el plato desechable con forma rectangular sobre la mesa y luego dirigió su azulada mirada a mí.—A ti te traje tu "agujero de gusano".

Sonrió y me tendió la bebida caliente, yo simplemente rodé los ojos.

—Agujero de gusano suena mal, ¿porqué no simplemente le llaman té negro y ya?— Los dos pares de ojos me vieron atónitos, Eren parecía incomodo y Annie, indignada.

—¡Porque en esta cafetería _somos originales_!— Frunció el ceño y abrazó la charola redonda de plástico contra su pecho, Eren bajó la mirada pareciendo avergonzado.— ¡Y no es cualquier té negro, además!

—Ugh, por esta razón soy gay, las mujeres son muy complicadas

—¡Y por esta razón yo lesbiana! Los hombres jamás aprecian el buen gusto de una chica.

—En realidad se volvió lesbiana porque Eren la rechazó— Se unió una tercera voz: la de Jean. Ni siquiera supe en qué momento había llegado. Eren se atragantó con su agua y Annie enrojeció por completo.— ¡Ah! Este bastardo suicida es asexual, creo. Nadie llama su atención.

Jean encogió los hombros como si ya estuviera resignado a ese hecho que yo perfectamente sabía que era una falacia. Pasó de Annie y de mí, para irse sentar muy, _muy, muy cerca de Eren_. Lo abrazó posesivamente con uno sólo de sus brazos y se arrimó un poco más a él, Eren finalmente quito la mueca de desagrado de las papas fritas con un montón de queso derretido sobre ellas, para dirigirla a Jean. Yo también fruncí el ceño y crucé los brazos, sin despegar mi mirada de ese par.

—Te equivocas, Eren no es asexual— Interrumpí su intensa pelea de miradas y bebí un sorbo de mi té.— Es Solsual, sólo tiene ojos para su _Sol_.

—¿Sol?— Jean frunció el ceño pareciendo bastante desorientado con la nueva información. Tanto Eren como Annie se miraron cómplices por un segundo. Jean pasó su mirada de mí hacía a Eren.— ¿Quién rayos es Sol?

Eren agachó la mirada y se mordió los labios, parecía demasiado tenso e incluso hasta podría jurar que el cabello se le erizó. Jean seguía viéndolo de forma insistente, casi llegando hasta el reproche, levanté una ceja cuando me di cuenta de la preocupación palpable en los ojos dorados de Kristein. Al ver a Eren tan nervioso con todo ese asunto de Sol, quise que la tierra me tragara, no debí de hablar, ahora por mi culpa Eren parecía estar a punto de un colapso emocional. Me encogí en mi asiento, sintiéndome la peor rata de todas, no era aún peor que una rata, una cucaracha.

—¿Qué te importa, cara de pony?— Respondió tajante, mientras se quitaba el brazo de Jean de forma brusca y volvía a enfocar la mirada en las papas a punto de enfriarse y aguadarse.

—Tienes razón, tus asuntos no son de mi incumbencia.

Jean también clavó la mirada en la mesa de madera, se hizo un incomodo silencio en el que nadie decía nada. Y yo de verdad que quise desaparecer, que la tierra me tragara y me escupiera en Francia, de donde nunca debimos de haber salido mi mamá y yo.

—De cualquier forma, ¿qué te trae a ti por aquí?— Annie se acercó a Jean y colocó la bandeja de plástico sobre su cabeza, en un intento de terminar con el insoportable silencio que se había creado.

—Quería ver un buen culo— Encogió los hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo decir que quieres ver un buen culo.— Así que pasé por aquí para ver si estaba Mikasa, pero veo que no...

—¡Maldito!— Eren frunció el ceño y tomó del cuello de la camiseta a Jean.— Si te atreves a poner un dedo en mi hermana, te juro que...

Pero dejó su frase a medias cuando notó el aura asesina que rodeaba por completo a Annie, soltó a Jean y una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro, en espera de ver como Annie golpearía a Jean. La rubia se acercó los dos pasos que le faltaban para acorralar a Jean contra Eren —literalmente— y como si se tratara de un deja vú, lo tomó por el cuello de su camiseta.

—Escúchame bien Kirstein— Apretó más entre su puño la pobre prenda de Jean, podría jurar que pude escuchar como el mencionado tragaba con fuerza.— Si veo que tus sucias manos intentan tocar aunque sea un sólo cabello de Mikasa, te juro que te aplastaré las bolas hasta que no te queden ganas de andar mirándole el trasero a _mi chica_.

—¡Bi...bien! Entiendo.

Annie continuó amenazando de mil formas diferentes a Jean mientras que este simplemente se limitaba a asentir y poner una cara de horror conforme la amenaza subía de tono. Eren aprovechó para levantarse e ir a sentarse junto a mí, tomó una de las papas y se la llevó a la boca, mirando de forma atenta lo que sucedía, como si fuera algún reality show de supervivencia.

—Realmente esperaba que Annie por lo menos le soltara una patada.— Comentó llevándose otra papa sin tanto queso a los labios.

—Eren...— Jalé un poco de su brazo para llamar su atención y agaché la mirada cuando finalmente me miró.— Lamento haber dicho lo de Sol, no tenía idea de que no sabían tus amigos.

—Jean era el único que no lo sabía— Me dedicó una sonrisa sincera.— Esta bien, no puedo enfadarme contigo, de cualquier forma, algún día lo iba a saber.

Asentí y Eren rebuscó entre su orden de papas fritas, alguna que no tuviera tanto queso y enseguida se la llevo a los labios, masticando muy despacio. En algún momento Annie y Jean habían ondeado la bandera blanca y ahora incluso hablaban del hermoso y negro cabello de Mikasa, tan largo y bonito como la noche.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pareció el uniforme?— Eren acercó un poco más su silla a mí y su verde mirada pasó de Annie y Jean al horrendo dibujo hecho por él, después fue a dar conmigo.

—Hermoso... mucho.— Balbuceé, dejando que sus verdes orbes me absorbieran por completo. Eren levantó una ceja y sonrió entre divertido y complacido.

—¿Hablas del uniforme, verdad? Se supone que se tiene que ver rudo.

En realidad, ya ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que me decía, no podía oírlo con claridad. Mi atención estaba fija en sus ojos, ahora que los podía ver más de cerca, estaba seguro de que había encontrado la octava maravilla, lo único que mi parte racional lograba captar era los mohínes que hacía con los labios y en como su sonrisa se ensanchaba mientras me contaba quién sabe qué, lo único que podía hacer, era asentir con la cabeza como acto reflejo de que le estaba prestando atención.

Me concentré sólo en su rostro, en lo pequeña y puntiaguda que era su nariz, en las pronunciadas cejas que le daban ese toque masculino a su rostro de "nene bueno". En aquella piel tan opuesta a la mía, que tenía el color del café cuando le agregas demasiada leche y eso se me antojaba de lo más apetecible. Sus labios... sus jodidos y tentadores labios, húmedos y rosados, en los elegantes pómulos afilados y en lo peligroso que lo hacía parecer, casi salvaje. Pero la cereza en el pastel de la belleza de Eren, eran, indiscutiblemente sus ojos.

Esta vez de verdad puse atención en ellos, eran verdes, como es de suponerse, pero no cualquier clase de verde ordinario, no señor, estamos hablando de Eren Jaeger, nada en él era común. Todo lo que componía a Eren, hasta el último cabello de su cabeza era una mezcla entre lo exótico, lo extravagante y lo excéntrico. No sólo su físico, también en la forma en como veía el mundo, su caminar, su hablar, su forma de pensar. Él era el tipo de chico que sólo encuentras una vez cada mil vidas.

Y sus malditamente hermosos ojos color verde no era la excepción, cuando Eren estaba de buen humor sus ojos parecían de un tono turquesa muy suave, pero cuando se enojaba, sus ojos cambiaban a un verde pasto. Él tenía ojos peligrosos que te invitaban a perderte en ellos, pero lo que más sorprendía es que su iris no se conformaba con sólo ser verde y ya, tenía pequeñas, casi diminutas manchas doradas que sólo se podían ver de cerca, o cuando el sol se reflejaba en sus ojos. A veces creía que Eren no era de este mundo.

—Podría casarme...— Murmuré entre balbuceos que ni siquiera yo hubiera entendido, si no es porque era lo que estaba en mi mente en ese momento.

—¿Eh?, ¿dijiste algo, Levi?

Negué con la cabeza, regresando por fin a la realidad. Pardeé y en seguida le di un sorbo a mi té, y como era de esperarse, Jean de inmediato comenzó a hacerle burla a Eren, diciendo cosas como "aparte de todo, eres sordo", pero cuando voltee a ver a Annie, me topé con aquella mirada que gritaba a los siete vientos " _parece ser que he descubierto tu secreto"_ , en cuanto arrugué la frente ella amplió aún más su sonrisa y luego la dirigió a Eren, quien volvía a discutir con Jean.

—Eren, niño feo— Enseguida el castaño llevó los ojos hacía Annie, esta última de pronto parecía demasiado seria.— ¿Te molesta si me llevo por un rato a Levi? Hay algo que me gustaría hablar con él.

—Ah... no, claro que no me molesta.

Eso fue lo único que bastó para que Annie me jalara con fuerza de la muñeca y me llevara a rastras a quién sabe donde, dejando atrás a un Eren bastante confundido, caminamos entre las mesas, esquivando a las personas que emitían una que otra queja cuando pasábamos a empujones; Annie en ningún momento volteó a verme, sólo seguía caminando hasta que llegamos a una especie de bodeguita, cerró con llave y la oscuridad del lugar sólo duro unos segundos hasta que ella encendió la luz. Estaba igual de seria como cuando habíamos abandonado la mesa.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y me miró de pies a cabeza, repasándome una y otra vez, en realidad yo diría que me estaba analizando. Me erguí muy derechito, yo no me dejaba asustar por cualquiera, ni aunque fuera Annie o la reina de Inglaterra me dejaría amedrentar, nuestras miradas se encontraron, azul contra gris, en una pelea en donde el que parpadeara primero perdería y yo no estaba dispuesto a perder. Sin embargo, después de algunos segundos en los que ambos nos sosteníamos la mirada, sentí mis mejillas calentarse poco a poco y después ¡bang! Annie dejó salir una estruendosa carcajada.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Todo este tiempo lo sospeché! Pero...— Bajó su azulada mirada y murmuro algo como " _pensé que estaba alucinando"_ y después se acercó a mí para sujetarme de los hombros.— ¡Te gusta Eren!

Finalmente soltó en un alarido de felicidad, como si hubiera hecho el mayor descubrimiento de todos los tiempos, tenía la mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa de total psicópata en el rostro. Pero mi cuerpo entero tembló ante el hallazgo de Annie, no ante lo maniática que lucía en ese momento.

—¿Qué?— Fue todo lo que salió de mis labios, ni siquiera podía negarlo, pero gracias a Dios, mi parte racional había bloqueado a mi lengua, quién estaba lista para admitirlo.

—¡Claro que te gusta Eren!— Me soltó y comenzó a dar vueltas en el reducido espacio, como si de ella tratara todo este asunto.— ¡No, no, no! Claro que no te gusta ¡Te encanta!

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?— Volvió a acercarse a mí, parpadeé a punto de negar ese hecho tan verdadero, pero Annie volvió a hablar.— ¡Ya sé! A todas las demás chicas les gusta esa pose de niño malo, rebelde y rudo, pero ¡bah! Te puedo asegurar que Eren es tan malo, rebelde y rudo como un cachorrito.

—Oye, no...

—No, ¡fue su trasero! ¿cierto?— Abrí los ojos muy grande y me sonrojé hasta las orejas, negué firmemente con la cabeza, pero Annie ni siquiera parecía ponerme atención.— No, tienes razón, ni siquiera esta bien dotado... ¡mira que le he dicho que coma bien! ¡pero no! Sigue tan traumado que piensa que si toma aunque sea un poco de agua va a engordar, ay.

—¿Hm?

—Entonces, ¿que podría ser?

—Sus ojos— Mi lengua me había traicionado, agaché la mirada cuando Annie pareció que volvía a escucharme.— Lo que me gustó al principio sólo fueron sus ojos, pero ahora... es diferente.

Todo quedó en silencio y yo tuve que apretar los labios con fuerza para evitar que saliera cualquier otra estupidez cursi. Annie soltó un suspiro y se acercó a mí, me palmeó el hombro con suavidad, levanté la mirada y allí estaba su enorme sonrisa, parecía demasiado enternecida con verme ahí con mi estúpido sonrojo y mis nervios a flor de piel.

—Temo decirte que te infectaste y ahora tienes la enfermedad llamada "amor"— Hizo un mohín con los labios y encogió los hombros.— Yo también me infecté y enfermé por Eren.

—¿Entonces fue cierto lo que dijo Jean?

—Más o menos, aunque Jean es un idiota, no sabe expresarse con delicadeza.

—Él... Eren... ¿te rechazó en serio?— La diminuta sonrisa que Annie tenía desapareció y fue sustituida por una mueca de dolor, asintió despacito.— ¿Por qué?

Se separó de mí y soltó su milésimo suspiro del día, caminó a paso derrotada hacía la pared pintada de azul y se apoyó en ella, para luego dejarse caer lentamente hasta que quedó sentada en el piso. Palmeó con suavidad el frío suelo, dándome a entender que tomara asiento, así que en silencio me acerqué e hice exactamente lo que ella había hecho. En cuanto me senté, Annie jalo un bolso que estaba sobre la mesa hasta que callo sobre sus piernas y rebuscó algo: una bolsa grande con gomitas, de esas que vendían en Sugar. La abrió y me ofreció una, la cual acepté de inmediato.

—Sí, bueno, es... complicado— Se llevó una gomita a la boca y la mastico con fuerza, yo sólo me limitaba a ver sus acciones en silencio.— Es una larga, larga historia.

—Yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo— Encogí los hombros y me lleve mi gomita a la boca.— Y no creo que Eren se de cuenta de que estamos tardando, seguramente está demasiado ocupado peleando con Jean como para notarlo.

—Tienes razón— Sonrío y me ofreció otra de esas gomitas azucaradas— Es que todo fue tan cliché... la primera vez que vi a Eren, fue cuando llegó de Turquía, eso fue a mediados de séptimo. Nada que ver con el Eren que ahora conoces, en aquel entonces era un gordito adorable de antejos de botella, oh sí— Hizo una pausa para reír, no podía imaginar a un Eren así— Se hizo amigo mío y de Jean por Armin y Mikasa, jamás lo vi más allá del amigo gordito del grupo... las cosas cambiaron para mediados de octavo, el padre de Eren lo estuvo poniendo a dieta, decía que no era saludable que él estuviera tan "obeso", en realidad yo pienso que se avergonzaba de tener un hijo con sobrepeso. La cosa es que... Eren había logrado adelgazar y de pronto, toda la maldita secundaria andaba detrás de él— Apretó con fuerza los labios y jugueteó con una de las gomitas.— Pero fueron los peores años para Eren, su padre siempre lo ha presionado a que sea perfecto, pero en aquella época se le junto todo y explotó, incluso hoy en día hay secuelas de esa pesadilla... hay un motivo por el cual usa todas esas pulseras en las muñecas, o porque casi no come, no sé si lo has notado.

—Sí... pero asumí que simplemente era quisquilloso con la comida.— Dije y ella negó con la cabeza y esta vez se llevó dos gomitas a la boca.

—Como sea, esos también fueron tiempos difíciles para mí... ya sabes, las niñas de mi salón solían decirme que era fea y eso había causado un montón de inseguridades en mí, en aquellos tiempos Eren y Mikasa eran los que me defendían, sin embargo me enamoré de Eren porque él me dio esa confianza que creí perdida— Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y yo sentí un nudo en la garganta.— Es que... fue él quien me hizo aprender a querer y aceptarme a mí misma, fue él quien me dio la confianza para ser y vestirme como lo hago, me rescató del borde de mi precipicio, aún cuando él mismo estaba luchando contra sus propios demonios. Eso me enamoró... pero cuando en la graduación de la secundaria le confesé que estaba enamorada de él, bueno, él sólo dijo "no, lo siento, no puedo corresponderte", era lo normal, él aún tenía que lidiar con sus propios problemas.

—Entiendo... — Recargué la cabeza contra la pared y me quedé un largo rato mirando el blanco techo.— ¿Fue tan grave lo que le sucedía a Eren?

—¿Eren aún no te dice nada?— Negué y Annie pareció debatirse internamente entre decirme o no, al final optó por la segunda.— Levi, no soy nadie para hablarte de eso...

—No, entiendo... es algo privado.

—Lo único que puedo decir es que... fue tan grave que a veces me da miedo que se vuelva a repetir— Limpió las lágrimas que fueron cayendo y me dedicó una sonrisa.— Por eso me alegra saber que Eren te tiene.

—¿Te alegra saber _que él me tiene... a mí_?— Asintió y se colocó de pie, sacudiendo sus ropas negras, levantando su bolso de cuero, junto con la bolsa de plástico que aún tenía bastantes gomitas.

—Vamos, si mi papá se da cuenta de que no estoy atendiendo, seguro se pone como loco— Apagó la luz y abrió la puerta, deteniéndose en el marco de esta misma.— Te ayudaré con Eren, era lo que en realidad quería decirte.

Me guiñó un ojo y después caminó por el pequeño pasillo, haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera y así lo hice. Caminé detrás de ella, hasta que por fin llegamos a donde estaban todas las mesas, rápidamente ubiqué la mesa en donde Eren y Jean estaban sentados, me acerqué lentamente hasta llegar a ellos, me sorprendió ver a ambos demasiado callados y calmados, considerando que cada tres segundos estaban peleando por alguna tontería. En cuanto Jean me ubicó, se levantó de la mesa y se despidió amablamente de mí, con un insulto dirigido para Eren, quien ni siquiera se inmuto, sólo seguía perdido en su mundo, callado, mirando por la ventana.

En cuanto Eren me vio, su expresión cambió por completo e incluso sonrío, mostrándome sus blancos y perfectos dientes, sólo entonces pude tomar asiento al otro extremo de la mesa, frente a él.

—Tardaste— Asentí y encogí los hombros, el castaño miró de reojo a Annie, quien estaba atendiendo a otros clientes de la cafetería.— ¿Todo esta bien?

—Sí, sólo hablamos.

—Oh.

—¿Qué hay de ti?— Comencé a dibujar a la persona que se supone que sería yo la historieta.— ¿Todo está bien? Me pareció raro que Jean y tú no estuvieran peleando.

—Mh sí, bueno... él es raro.— Volvió a enfocar la verde mirada en la ventana, como si estuviera ignorándome o algo así.

A veces no entendía a Eren y eso sólo lograba frustrarme a niveles insospechados. Porque nunca sabía si cuando él callaba y optaba por fijar su atención a otra parte, era porque estaba molesto conmigo, con Jean, con él mismo, o con el mundo, o simplemente estaba demasiado aburrido como para querer sonreír, hablar y mirarme con esos preciosos ojos turquesas. Quizá demasiado roto como para darse por vencido con todo por breves momentos, porque después volvía a ser el Eren de siempre... o quizá, ¿el Eren falso?, ¿y que pasaba si el Eren que estaba viendo justo ahora era el real? Ese Eren callado, frío y lejano, encerrado bajo llave en su propia cajita de cristal.

Yo había aprendido a darle su espacio cuando algo como esto sucedía, sabía que era imposible sacarle una oración completa cuando estaba en modo "no me hables, no me toques", sólo contestaba con "sí", "no", "no sé" y a veces ni siquiera eso, simplemente se mantenía callado. Después parecía regresar en sí y volvía a actuar como siempre, hasta ahora no había entendido por qué, pero ahora que Annie me había dicho que algo muy grave le había ocurrido, comenzaba a entender el por qué de ciertas actitudes.

No sabía qué era eso que mortificaba tanto a Eren, pero me di cuenta de que él sí era un valiente, porque todo el tiempo parecía feliz, animando a medio mundo, pero la verdad es que él no era feliz en lo absoluto, ahora lo sabía. Pero en lugar de alejar a la gente y ocultarse bajo una capa de frialdad y amargura todo el tiempo —como yo—, prefería sonreír e intentar ver lo bueno hasta en lo que ya no tenía compostura.

Era por eso que odiaba verlo así, tan sumergido en su miseria. Era porque él era todo luz, era porque él era muchísimo mejor que eso que lo ponía mal. Quería decirle, quería demostrarle que la vida no era quien lo golpeaba, él golpeaba a la vida.

* * *

Nos habíamos visto de viernes a domingos casi todo el día, durante dos semanas y aún así no habíamos podido avanzar demasiado con todo eso de la istorieta, con mucho orgullo podíamos decir que yo había terminado de dibujar el primer capítulo y Eren había terminado de escribir ya el cuarto. Le dije que debía calmarse un poco y esperar a que yo terminara de dibujar por lo menos el tercer capitulo; hacer una "historieta" no era tan fácil como pensé que sería, había que hacer un montón de detalles y un montón de escenarios diferentes en la misma hoja.

Ayer, viernes, no pudimos reunirnos para poner en práctica las nuevas ideas que se nos habían ocurrido para el segundo capítulo, porque yo tuve que ir a una de esas tontas fiestas que organizaba Erwin en su casa para lucirse con sus nuevos amigos del trabajo. Al final, terminé abandonado en una mesa, bebiendo refresco de cola y pensando en que si Eren estuviera aquí sería todo más divertido, mejor... diferente. Y como por la mañana terminé con un horrible dolor de cabeza, se me había ocurrido la genial idea de invitarlo a mi casa, ya que también me sentía demasiado cansado como para ir hasta Punta de cielo.

Lo único que hice fue ir por él hasta la parada, pues de otra forma era tan distraído que seguramente confundiría las calles y terminaría perdido. Miraba todo el barrio con detalle, como si fuera turista recién llegado de un país diferente, sus botas hacían un chirrido cada vez que daba algún paso y hacían eco en la calle que siempre estaba en silencio, no era como donde él vivía. Generalmente, en esta parte de Friburgo, la gente era muy tranquila y conservadora, les gustaba mantener el orden y por eso me agradaba tanto vivir en esta parte del pueblo.

—Nunca había venido a esta parte de Friburgo, todo es tan tranquilo y elegante— Murmuró medio atontado, apretando la correa del estuche de la guitarra que venía cargando. No quise preguntar el por qué la traía consigo, si hoy era sábado y por lo tanto no tenía escuela y por lo tanto, tampoco clase de música.— Me hubieras dicho que venía con la realeza, me habría puesto algo más elegante.

Bromeó, soltando una pequeña risa, por mi parte sólo atiné a rodar los ojos y golpear suavemente su hombro y decir:

—Creí que el negro era un color elegante.

—Lo es— Hizo un mohín bastante infantil con los labios y bufó.— Pero mi mamá siempre me dice que parezco vago con este tipo de ropa.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la señora Jaeger— Sonreí de lado y halé del brazo de Eren para entrar al edificio en donde vivía con mi mamá.

—Aydin— Comentó de pronto, con la mirada gacha y los labios fruncidos.— Ya no es señora Jaeger porque ya no esta casada con mi papá, ahora usa el apellido de su familia... de nuevo.

—Lo lamento, no recordaba que tus padres están divorciados— Pasamos la puerta de cristal, que era la entrada a los departamentos, Eren arrugó la nariz y luego sonrío como si hace momentos atrás no lo hubiera deshecho mi imprudencia.— ¿Aydin? Me parece que lo he escuchado en algún otro lugar.

—¿En serio?— Él preguntó y yo asentí.— Bueno, si llegas recordar algún día, entonces me dices de quién se trata.

—Claro.

Subimos los cinco pisos que se necesitaban subir para llegar a donde estaba mi departamento. No volví a tocar el tema de la mamá o el papá de Eren, se veía desde kilómetros que ese era un tema tabú para él y que entre menos preguntara acerca de ellos, mejor. En realidad... el chico de los ojos verdes parecía demasiado enojado con ambos, no lo demostraba cuando hablaba de ellos por separado, pero cuando juntabas a su mamá con su papá en la misma oración, algo parecía desmoronar a Eren, su mandíbula se tensaba y sus ojos se opacaban por completo.

Abrí la puerta y me hice a un lado para que Eren fuera el primero en entrar como la cortesía lo marcaba.

—Wow, tu casa es muy bonita y limpia.— Caminó un par de pasos, fijándose en la decoración y en los colores pastel con los que estaban pintadas las paredes.

—Se supone que así debe de lucir una casa habitada por un par de locos de la limpieza.

El castaño soltó una pequeña y discreta carcajada, fijándose luego en el cuadro colgado en la sala, en donde estaba mi mamá con un elegante vestido color rojo, Kenny de traje y yo a mis seis años con un ridículo trajecito color azul marino, mostrando el hueco negro entre mis dientes con una enorme sonrisa. Nos habían tomado esa fotografía en la boda de una de las primas de mi mamá, los tiempos en donde todo era mejor.

—Levi, ¿este niño eres realmente tú?— Se acercó un poco más al enorme retrato, sonriendo como retrasado y señalando al Levi de seis. Me acerqué con el ceño fruncido y tomé con algo de fuerza su muñeca, para alejarlo de ahí.— Espera, Levi, realmente te veías adorable. Mira, incluso no tenías un diente.

Comentó de forma burlesca, sin quitar ni un momento los ojos del retrato, quise arrojarle el costoso florero de mi mamá justo en la cabeza.

—Ah, comienzo a pensar que fue mala idea traerte— Tiré con más fuerza de su brazo, hasta que por fin logré llevarlo a rastras por el pequeño y estrecho pasillo hasta mi habitación.

—Sí, lo fue.

Entre risas por parte de Eren y empujones por parte mía logré meterlo a mi habitación, en cuanto sus verdes orbes captaron el librero repleto de libros, fue que olvidó el tema de las fotografías vergonzosas y a paso lento se acercó a él, mirando con sorprendidos ojos la cantidad de libros que tenía. Pero pronto toda esa curiosidad por los libros se vio reemplazada por la curiosidad de los cuadros colgados en la cabecera de mi cama. Caminaba por toda la habitación mirando y asombrándose por cada pequeño detalle que había en ella, incluso le oí balbucear algo acerca de que estaba demasiado limpia y ordenada a comparación de la suya.

Me encargué de mostrarle todos los cuadros que tenía y también me aseguré de que se aprendiera de memoria mi propia explicación acerca de ellos. Mi pintor favorito era Van Gogh y por lo visto, a Eren también le habían fascinado sus pinturas, sobre todo la de la noche estrellada, la cual, también era mi favorita de todas. Todo iba bien hasta que le mostré la pintura de un artista anónimo en donde una pareja de homosexuales se estaban besando.

—¿Te desagrada?— Enarqué una ceja y le miré fijamente, él sólo negó sin quitarle la mirada al cuadro.

—No, si lo preguntas por la pareja, no— Hizo una mueca con los labios.— Es el beso, es...curioso.

—¿Nunca habías visto un beso francés o qué?— Dije de forma burlona mientras me acerca un poco más a él, de manera discreta, sin que se diera cuenta.

—Sí, pero me da curiosidad, en realidad... yo nunca he besado a nadie de esa forma.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nunca haz dado un beso real?, ¿en serio?

Esperaba a que en cualquier momento Eren soltara una carcajada y dijera algo como "es broma, yo he besado hasta a la primera dama de Estados Unidos", pero eso nunca pasó, Eren seguía igual de serio.

—Bueno... Annie una vez me robó un beso en la secundaria— Se quedó pensativo por varios segundos.— Pero ese beso no cuenta, sólo fue piel pegada a piel.

Confesó con una diminuta sonrisa, como si fuera muy normal no haber dado su primer beso real a sus casi diecinueve. Dejó el cuadro en donde estaba y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a enfocar su atención en uno de los tantos libros que estaban regados sobre mi escritorio, lo medio hojeó y luego lo volvió a dejar en donde lo había tomado, para ir a ver otro que fuera más interesante. Yo me quedé completamente quieto en mi lugar, observando con incredulidad a Eren y como parecía muy cómodo haciendo este tipo de confesiones.

Lo vi coger el libro de _Las ventajas de ser invisible_ y una brillante y desastrosa idea se me vino a la mente. Recordé, que en una parte del libro, Sam besa a Charlie porque este no ha dado su primer beso y ella quiere que la primer persona en besar a Charlie lo quiera realmente. En ese momento la parte racional en mi cabeza se había ido de vacaciones y la irracional se había quedado a cargo de mi mente y cuerpo. Por lo que poco me importó si al final resultaba en un desastre y Eren terminaba alejándose de mí, poco importaba si yo tenía novio, o si Eren estaba enamorado de alguien más. Me fui acercando poco a poco a él, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, le piqué un hombro para que volteara a verme.

Las piernas me temblaban y el corazón me latía con fuerza, pero la determinación en hacer esto era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando el precioso castaño de ojos verdes estuvo frente a mí, me atreví a dar otro par de pasos para acortar por completo la distancia, fue una delicia ver esos ojos llenos de confusión por lo que estaba pasando. Parpadeó un par de veces y yo sonreí de lado, lo que provocó que Eren luciera aún más perdido de lo que ya estaba.

—Levi, ¿qué es lo haces?

—Así que... ¿en serio no has dado tu primer beso?, hablo de uno real.— Lo miré directamente a los ojos y él arrugó la frente.

—No, es en serio.

—Eren... sólo quiero asegurarme de que la primer persona que te bese te quiera, realmente te quiera como mereces.

Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, pude sentirlo temblar contra mi cuerpo, tenía los ojos bien abiertos como si no aún no terminara de procesar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, que "me haría cargo" de su virginal boca, sólo porque no quería que alguien más lo obtuviera. Pero sobre todo, porque quería arrebatarle ese derecho que sólo Sol y únicamente Sol tenía con Eren, el de recibir su primer beso.

No quería, me negaba rotundamente a entregarlo a Sol, no sabía ni siquiera lo que Eren pensaba al respecto porque estaba demasiado ocupado con su shock que ni siquiera podía hablar, pero sabía que él merecía darle este primer beso a la persona que de la que estaba enamorado, carajo, mi conciencia me lo decía a gritos. Y yo me pensaba adueñar de algo que no me pertenecía, todo esto era más por mis propios deseos egoístas que por Eren y aún así, no pensaba detenerme, era ahora o nunca.

Asumiría las consecuencias después.

Mordí mi labio inferior con insistencia y halé de la nuca de Eren para que se inclinara hasta quedar a mi altura, su aliento chocaba contra el mío, mezclándose, haciéndose uno solo. Rocé la punta de mi nariz contra la suya, una y mil veces, miles de besos estilo "esquimal", por lo que había escuchado. Un gesto demasiado cursi, demasiado fuera de mi personalidad, pero otra vez me topaba con que no me importaba en lo absoluto, quería hacer de este momento uno especial para Eren y para mí. Me sentí complacido cuando rocé mis labios con los suyos y Eren ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por detenerme, ni tampoco dijo nada, estaba a punto de hurtar esos labios, pero...

—Levi, bebé, ya llegué, ¿estás aquí?— Nos separamos de inmediato y llevamos la mirada a la puerta de mi cuarto, en donde mi mamá estaba parada, ¿por qué no cerré la maldita puerta?— Oh, perdón, no sabía que tenías... visitas.

Mi mamá desvió la mirada a otro lado y Eren bajó la suya, completamente avergonzado por lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir y que mi madre estuvo a punto de ver. Se hizo un incomodo silencio, en el que ninguno de los tres se animaba a decir nada, fue por eso que decidí que debía ser yo quien terminara con el silencio.

—Mamá, él es Eren Jaeger, un muy buen amigo mío.

Mi mamá llevó la mirada a Eren y este a su vez levantó la suya y de inmediato se acercó a saludar de forma muy educada a mi mamá, quien parecía a punto de derretirse ante la mirada de Eren y la mía. Claro, se me olvidaba que Eren _era justo el tipo de chico que le gustaban a mi mamá_.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Ahora que he tenido un poco de tiempo de sobra me he podido dar el lujo de corregir varios capítulos a la vez, así que pasaba por aquí para dejarles la actualización, espero que haya sido de su agrado. De antemano, muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia y tomarse un momento de su tiempo para leerla. Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	15. You

**You**

—Mamá, él es Eren Jaeger, un muy buen amigo mío.

Mis ojos pronto viajaron hacia donde aún se encontraba Eren, rígido como cadáver, apretaba los labios en una fina linea y contenía la respiración, como esperando ser reprendido por haber hecho algo terrible. Casi al instante, él pareció reaccionar y se acercó rápidamente a mi mamá y le tendió su mano derecha, ella estrechó la suya casi de forma inmediata con la de Eren, mientras que él se apresuraba en decir:

—¡Mucho gusto, señora Ackerman!.

—Mucho gusto, ¿Eren Jaeger?— Mamá preguntó con una sonrisa casi soñadora en su rostro.

—Sí, Eren Jaeger.

—Levi jamás me dijo que tenía amigos con tan buenos gustos musicales.

Soltaron sus manos al mismo tiempo, Eren sonrió ampliamente y bajó la mirada a su sudadera negra con un estampado de los Guns N' Roses, en ese momento me di cuenta del por qué mi madre parecía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse por tanta felicidad, la razón era muy sencilla: el muchachito de los ojos verdes también gustaba de la banda favorita de mi mamá, ahora todo tenía sentido.

—¿A usted también le gusta Guns N' Roses?

—¡Claro! He estado enamorada de ellos desde los catorce— Tomó las manos de Eren entre las suyas y éste último volvió a sonreír pareciendo incomodo ante la cercanía de mi madre.— Y por favor, tutéame, no soy tan vieja.

—De hecho, elfo idiota, mi mamá puede pasar como una de las reliquias de las de Harry Potter— Quité las manos de mi mamá de encima de Eren y me paré a su lado, cruzando los brazos y pregunté con evidente fastidio:— Mamá, ¿se te perdió algo aquí?

—Esta es mi casa, si te acuerdas, ¿no?— Me miró amenazadoramente, ante aquel gesto encogí los hombros y puse las manos en el aire, dando a entender que me estaría tranquilo.— Eren, me disculpo, créeme que yo eduqué bien a Levi, no sé qué lo dañó tanto para que se volviera tan majadero.

—Pero si Levi es una persona bastante educada.

Mintió, una nota de sarcasmo oculta en su voz.

Le había mentido descaradamente a mi madre e incluso ella lo notó, pero no dijo nada al respecto, sólo había asentido con una amable sonrisa, después de eso, fui completamente ignorado por Eren y mi mamá. Lo cual sólo logró irritarme más, no sólo le basta con interrumpirnos en medio de algo sumamente importante, sino que ahora se había adueñado de Eren. Se lo había llevado a su habitación para mostrarle todos sus álbumes de música de diferentes bandas, Eren parecía como niño en dulcería al ver los viejos discos de acetato que mi madre le mostraba, pero se había emocionado aún más al ver que uno de ellos estaba autografiado por el mismo Axl Rose —aún me preguntaba cómo es que mi madre había sobrevivido de haber conocido al tipo—, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento le harían un altar y empezarían a hacerle alabanzas a ese pedazo de plástico comprimido.

Sin embargo no dije nada, me había quedado en una esquina mirando con fastidio toda esa ridícula escena que en realidad... me sabía de lo más cálida. Es decir, las dos personas más importantes en mi vida estaban llevándose bien, sobre todo considerando que para mi mamá, ningún chico era lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Pero de alguna forma, al verla dejando que Eren tocará sus preciados discos, supe que este idiota de ojos verdes había conseguido su total aprobación.

Eren era educado en todos los sentidos y eso se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia, también era demasiado sencillo, jamás aparentaba algo que no era, se mostraba tal y como era. Dos cualidades que le agradaban a mi mamá y ella era observadora, supuse que para estás alturas, ella ya se había dado cuenta de esas dos cualidades en Eren, después de todo, era imposible no darse cuenta de que él era un chico especial, yo lo había notado desde ese primer instante cuando sus ojos y los míos se encontraron por primera vez aquel día lluvioso de agosto. Aún me era bastante irreal como había sucedido todo, al principio sólo era un extraño debajo del puente, después el chico que sólo veía de lejos y ahora... era el idiota tan imperfecto que tanto me gustaba. Jamás, ni en todas las fantasías que tuve acerca de Eren, imaginé algo parecido a esto, a él y a mamá hablando como dos viejos amigos de sus bandas de rock favoritas.

Y era hermoso, y era irreal, y era precioso.

—¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

Mi progenitora se dirigió a Eren cuando terminaron de acomodar los discos en su lugar, levanté una ceja, mi mamá jamás invitaba a Erwin a quedarse a comer, la mayoría de las veces yo tenía que invitarlo, ya que de otra forma, ella jamás tomaba la iniciativa de hacerlo, estaba sorprendido de que Eren hubiera obtenido tal privilegio tan rápido.

—No, muchas gracias.

—¡Oh, vamos! No seas penoso, yo insisto— Codeó a Eren y después llevó su mirada a mí, como si estuviera buscando que yo también dijera algo.— Levi quiere que te quedes, ¿verdad, bebé?

Eren también llevó su mirada a mi persona, pareciendo divertido por como me había llamado mi mamá. Le dedique a ambos una mirada amenazadora.

—No soy un bebé— Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y solté un suspiro.—Pero sí, quiero que te quedes... y lo harás, ¿cierto?

—No quiero ocasionar molestias— Murmuró el único castaño de la habitación y su mirada pasó de mí a mi mamá, ella negó con una sonrisa.

—¡No son molestias!— Le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta a Eren y este último sonrió con un ápice de pena.— Espero que te guste la lasagna.

Caminamos hasta la cocina detrás de mi mamá, quien comenzaba a sacar los ingredientes de una bolsa del súper mercado, volvió a fijar su curiosa mirada en Eren y preguntó con suave voz, casi como si estuviera preocupada _"¿Si te gusta la lasagna, verdad?"_ , el de los ojos verdes se quedó pensativo por varios segundos, ante la mirada expectante de mi mamá y claro que también la mía. Al final terminó por negar suavemente con la cabeza, arrugando su nariz respingona.

—Nunca la he probado— Confesó encogiendo los hombros, mi mamá abrió grande los ojos ante la nueva declaración de Eren, ella adoraba la lasagna.

—¿Por qué?

Tanto mi mamá y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo, con una coordinación que nunca llegué a imaginar que tendríamos, pero debí recordar que eramos madre e hijo y que "de tal pal, tal astilla".

—Mi... mamá es pésima cocinera— Admitió con una sonrisa casi tierna en el rostro.— Además de que yo estuve viviendo un tiempo en Turquía y allá es bastante difícil encontrar locales de comida extranjera, de hecho toman té todo el tiempo, o café, creo que por eso terminé odiándolos un poco.

—¿De verdad?— Preguntó mi mamá bastante sorprendida y Eren asintió.—Yo viaje una vez a Mardin, antes de embarazarme de Levi.

—Mi mamá es de Mardin, pero nosotros vivíamos en Estambul por su trabajo— Hizo una pausa por varios segundos, como si estuviera pensando en algo.— En realidad, ella aún vive en Estambul.

Nuevamente se enfrascaron en una interesante conversación en donde yo claramente estaba excluido. Así transcurrió toda esa tarde, con mamá preguntándole, más que nada, cosas acerca de Turquía, nunca preguntó el por qué estaba en Alemania y su mamá en Turquía, ni preguntó con quién vivía o cosas que pudieran ser incomodas para Eren y pensé que cuando él se fuera se lo tenía que agradecer. De vez en cuando, yo le hacía una que otra pregunta a Eren sobre los seis años que vivió allá, la otra mayoría del tiempo sólo callaba, prestando atención a todo lo que él comentaba, absorbiendo hasta la última gota de información que me ayudara a conocerlo y entenderlo un poco más. Yo jamás le había preguntado éste tipo de cosas porque creí que no eran necesarias, pero ahora entendía que me había estado perdiendo la parte más importante de este libro llamado Eren Jaeger.

Me había saltado paginas importantes.

Mi mamá también le comentó que nosotros eramos franceses —dato que Eren ya sabía de sobra—, le habló de Montpeyroux y lo bello que era, con sus construcciones antiguas y los verdes campos. Eren parecía bastante interesado y eso le encantaba a mi mamá, no todos los días encontrabas a un chico que se interesara genuinamente por la cultura de otras personas, de países lejanos y que poco tenían que ver con él, como lo hacía Eren. Sentía que mamá de alguna manera, estaba volviendo a sus dieciséis.

Al terminar de comer, la ayudamos a lavar los platos y recoger la mesa, después de eso, Eren se marchó, no sin antes prometerle a mi mamá que volviera otro día, yo, desde luego me ofrecí a acompañarlo hasta la estación del transporte publico. Nadie volvió a tocar el tema de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder si mi mamá no hubiera llegado a interrumpir. Mientras caminábamos a la parada, varias chicas se detenían a mirar a Eren y regalarle una que otra sonrisa indecorosa, Eren sólo se las devolvía amablemente, yo podía intuir que él ya estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de situaciones incomodas.

—Tu mamá es cool, me agrado mucho.— Comentó de pronto, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Llevábamos cinco minutos esperando a que el bus de las siete llegara.

—Claro que te agrada mucho— Giré los ojos y crucé de brazos— Le gustan las mismas bandas de rock que a ti, e inflamo tu ego miles de veces diciéndote lo guapo que según ella eres, y lamento ser yo quien rompa tus ilusiones, pero ya tiene novio, además tú estás muy joven para ella.

Eren dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada de entre sus labios y luego negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—Dices cosas graciosas, ¿sabías?— Volvió a sonreír, levanté una ceja y negué con la cabeza ante su interrogante, de inmediato él agregó:— No lo decía por eso, de hecho, me recordó bastante a mi mamá y eso me agrado, porque me hizo sentir como si estuviera en casa... en casa de nuevo.

—Oh, entiendo.

En ese preciso instante el bus llegó, nos despedimos con un "hasta luego", después Eren lo abordó. Yo regresé por donde había venido, sin poder quitarme de la cabeza el momento en el que estuvimos a punto de besarnos, Eren no me preguntó nada, ni dijo nada acerca de eso. Era como si lo hubiera olvidado por completo, o como si hubiera decidido olvidarlo... en ese momento, cuando él correspondió sin poner un "pero", realmente llegué a pensar que yo le gustaba aunque sea sólo un poco, qué tontería, ¿no?

Al llegar a casa mi mamá ya me esperaba parada frente a la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y un aura de felicidad rodeándola por completo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te conseguiste novio nuevo?— Preguntó demasiado animada, rodé los ojos por milésima vez en el día.— ¡Y esta súper guapo!

—Sí, sí, sí, ya me quedó claro que es súper guapo— Colgué las llaves en el llavero con forma de la torre Eiffel y encogí los hombros.— Pero no es mi novio, te lo dije, es sólo un amigo.

—¿Qué?— Su enorme sonrisa se borró y en cambio, sólo hubo confusión por parte suya en su rostro.— Pero cuando llegué estaban a punto de besarse...

—Ajá— Asentí y caminé con paso derrotado hasta mi habitación al recordar lo que pudo pasar y no pasó. Oí a los tacones de mi mamá caminar detrás de mí y detenerse justo en el marco de la puerta.— Tranquila mamá, Erwin sigue siendo tu yerno.

—Y tú estás que te derrites por él— Comentó, pasando por alto mi último comentario, se adentró a mi habitación y se sentó en el filo de la cama.— ¿O me equivoco?

Enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas y me dedicó una mirada que decía a gritos "ni siquiera te atrevas a negármelo", apreté los labios y solté un suspiro pesado, me acerqué lentamente a donde ella estaba sentada y tomé asiento a su lado, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro. Ella pasó sus delgados dedos entre las hebras de mi cabello en un gesto totalmente maternal y protector, después de un rato de estar así, me atreví a responder con un débil: _"sí, lo quiero más de lo que él cree"_.

—Mh, entonces, ¿por qué no se lo dices? Me parece un buen chico.

—Lo es, mamá, es un gran chico pero no puedo decirle... es complicado— Hice una mueca con los labios, mi mamá no dijo nada, siguió en espera de que yo continuara, o al menos le diera una explicación más profunda.— A él le gusta alguien más y yo... tengo a Erwin, ¿lo olvidas?

—Vaya, ese sí que es un problema— Asentí y ella volvió a acariciar mis cabellos.— ¿Sabes?, creo que él también te quiere más de lo que tú crees, me refiero a Eren.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Mh, a ver...—Encogió los hombros y sonrió con calidez.— Sexto sentido de mujer.

—Pues te esta fallando, créeme.

Le dediqué una mirada de reproche al recordar todas esas veces que me había dicho que estaba segura de algo, sólo porque su "sexto sentido" se lo decía, obviamente se había equivocado por completo todas esas veces. Pero esta vez... realmente esperaba que ella tuviera razón, que Eren me quisiera más de lo que yo creía, necesitaba creer que el sexto sentido de mi madre no se equivocaba, aunque en el fondo sabía que otra vez le estaba fallando.

* * *

Todo siguió su curso con normalidad, del casi beso que estuvimos a punto de darnos, nada se habló. Continuamos haciendo la historieta como habíamos quedado, aunque... quizá, había una sola cosa que había cambiado entre Eren y yo: la cercanía. Desde aquel día, se podría decir que nos habíamos hecho muchísimo más cercanos en todos los sentidos.

Ahora, cada que me venía en gana podía tocar el cabello de Eren sin la necesidad de inventar excusas baratas como las que le venía dando cada vez que me entraban esas ansias locas por enredar mis dedos en él. Incluso había ocasiones en las que me permitía a mí mismo recargar mi cabeza contra su hombro —sucedía en muy pocas veces—, en ese sentido, Eren era un poco más reservado conmigo, no me tocaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y eso me hacía sentir como una asquerosa mancha de suciedad. Aunque la verdad, era que lo veía distinto conmigo, más abierto, era como si hubiera logrado atravesar una de las tantas barreras que me imponía y yo me sentía satisfecho con eso.

También, últimamente, me había estado tomando la osadía de esperarlo afuera de su escuela los lunes, miércoles y viernes cuando sus clases acababan. Justo como ahorita, aún faltaban alrededor de veinte minutos para que saliera pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y el tiempo se me pasaba volando cuando leía, como ahorita.

Cambié de hoja e intenté dejar de pensar en el beso que estuvo a punto de ser y en Eren, para poder concentrarme en la lectura.

" _Por ordenes del rey de las murallas, se había capturado al elfo porque los humanos eran egoístas y desconfiados. Sobre todo porque ya habían recibido una puñalada por parte del rey elfo, una vez._

 _Fue ahí, en un frío y apestoso calabozo que el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y la última esperanza, se conocieron. Se llegó a descubrir que el elfo que tenían esposado y privado de su libertad, no era otro que un elfo real, o lo que los humanos llamarían "príncipe". Pues en su hombro derecho portaba la marca real de nacimiento que delataba a su linaje, pero para ser parte de la casa de la familia real, tenía muchas deficiencias, pues no podía controlar correctamente sus poderes, porque si hubiera sido el caso, se habría liberado desde un inicio de su celda con hechizos de teletransportación._

 _O tal vez... fuera sólo una trampa, con los elfos nunca se sabía._

 _El hombre más fuerte desconfiaba de la última esperanza y también pasaba al revés, ninguno confiaba en el otro, ¿por qué un elfo de élite andaba rondando las murallas de los humanos?, ¿con qué propósito?, ¿acaso los elfos planeaban una guerra con los humanos para adueñarse de sus tierras y minas ricas en oro y plata?_

 _Por otro lado, el joven elfo príncipe se preguntaba: ¿por qué los humanos se habían interesado en él hasta el punto de capturarlo?, ¿acaso pensaban negociar algo a cambio de él? Los humanos eran estúpidos, había sido desterrado de su propio reino por su propio padre, él no valía nada. Los elfos no iban a hacer intercambios de ningún tipo por él, gustosos lo entregarían a unos seres tan despreciables como los humanos._

 _Ambos se miraron por un largo rato, en espera de que uno de ellos hablara o hiciera su primer movimiento, finalmente el hombre más fuerte habló:_

"— _Eren Jaeger, príncipe elfo de la segunda casa real, ¿te gustaría colaborar conmigo y ser la última esperanza de la humanidad?"_

Y justo en la mejor parte de la historia, había salido Eren de la escuela, haciendo todo un escándalo con Jean. Mikasa y Armin caminaban detrás de ellos, platicando de otras cosas sin prestar demasiada atención en los chicos que se gritaban y atraían la atención de los demás, daba gracias de que hoy fuera el día en el que Eren salía de vacaciones de invierno, esperaba que al menos de esta forma, no se tuviera que estar viendo todos los días con Jean y tener que soportar sus absurdas peleas de niñitos de kinder.

En cuanto el elfo idiota me ubicó parado a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de su escuela, ignoró a Jean, a Mikasa y a Armin y enseguida caminó hacía mí con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. En cuanto llegó hasta donde estaba yo, le propiné un ligero golpe con el cuaderno en el estomago, él fingió sufrir un terrible dolor y luego soltó una pequeña risita.

—¿Se supone que ese es un saludo?— Posó una mano en su estomago e hizo un puchero infantil, giré los ojos y solté un bufido, acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

—¿Por qué si el hombre más fuerte desconfiaba de la última esperanza, le pidió que colaborara con él?— Respondí con otra pregunta, desviándome completamente de los saludos y los golpes que Eren venía recibiendo por parte de mí.

—Buena pregunta— Frunció el ceño y fingió que pensaba la respuesta por cinco segundos.— No confía en él, pero quiere hacer que la última esperanza confíe en él, para poder usarlo.

—¿Eso piensas de mí?, ¿qué te uso?

Levanté una ceja y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, Eren negó rápidamente y desde lo más profundo de su garganta escapó una carcajada.

—¡Cielos, Levi! ¡No!— Resopló con tanta fuerza que uno de los mechones de cabello que le cubrían el rostro se elevó por breves segundos.—No te lo tomes todo tan literal, se supone que así debe ser en la guerra, ¿no?

—Tienes razón— Asentí, después de todo, Eren tenía razón, no debía tomarme todo tan literal. Pero de un tiempo para acá, Eren y yo hablábamos en clave, usábamos de pretexto al hombre más fuerte, o a la última esperanza para preguntarnos cosas que directamente no nos preguntaríamos.— Y... ¿algún día la última esperanza podrá confiar de verdad en el hombre más fuerte?

La enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Eren se esfumó tras la pregunta, era obvio que él sabía que mi pregunta no era de la última esperanza y el hombre más fuerte. Él sabía que mi pregunta real había sido " _¿algún día Eren podrá confiar de verdad en Levi?"_ , y yo sabía que él lo sabía, de un momento a otro enmudeció sin saber como responder. Estaba tenso, lo sabía porque apretaba con fuerza las correas de su mochila entre su puño, justo como había pasado el día que le pregunté lo qué había debajo de sus pulseras, cuando pregunté el por qué de tantas.

Puso exactamente la misma expresión que tenía ahora, seriedad total, sin ninguna reacción de su parte. Era como si su alma hubiera abandonado el cuerpo y quedará únicamente el cascarón vacío, sin nada en él. Y yo prefería mil veces que se enojara y me gritara que no era de mi importancia, pero no, me respondía con un sofocante silencio y eso era mucho peor.

¿Tanto le costaba confiar?, ¿tan grave era eso que ocurrió, que ni siquiera quería recordarlo?

Y con Eren era así todo el maldito tiempo, cuando yo lograba avanzar tres pasos hacia él, él retrocedía otros seis.

—Olvida lo que pregunté, la respuesta esta clara.— Encogí los hombros y desvié la mirada a otro lugar que no fuera el estoico rostro de Eren.

—Levi, yo...

—¡Eren!— Y ese había sido el rubio amigo de Eren, fastidiándome más de lo que ya estaba, siempre se las arreglaba para interrumpir en el momento exacto.— No te olvides de la reunión de hoy, es a las siete en mi casa.

—¿Ah?... no, no, claro que no la olvido, estaré ahí.

—Más te vale— Tironeó de uno de sus mechones a modo de reprimenda o algo así— Recuerda que necesitamos ajustar muchos detalles— Eren asintió y sólo entonces el rubio dio un par de pasos lejos de Eren— Entonces nos vemos, Erenie— Le dedicó una sonrisa a Eren y después giró el rostro hacía mí, borrando la sonrisa.— Nos vemos, Levi.

Asentí y caminó rápidamente a donde estaban Jean y Mikasa, ambos se despidieron de Eren y de mí, agitando la mano por breves segundos para después retomar su propio camino a quién sabe donde. Otra vez quedamos Eren y yo solos, enfrascados en un silencio incomodo, él se mecía de adelante hacía atrás sobre la punta de sus pies y sus talones, miraba a otro lado, fingiendo que estaba distraído en el poste de luz. Fruncí el ceño y rodé los ojos.

—Supongo que tampoco querrás decirme lo que irás a hacer en la casa de Armin, ¿verdad?— Eren dejó de mecerse como estúpido y fijó toda su atención en mí, quise que un rayo me partiera, había sonado tan a reproche, tan a novio histérico de celoso, mierda.

—¿Por qué de pronto siento como si estuviéramos en medio de una pela de novios?

Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa y temblorosa, deseé que el puto sol me cayera encima. Hasta él, Eren Jaeger, la persona más distraída del mundo, lo había notado.

—Ay, no digas estupideces— Fruncí el ceño y me mordí la lengua, estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de cometer una idiotez de tamaño colosal.— Aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra, nunca sería novio tuyo, ¿ya te enteras?

 _Ay, no, la cagué._

Eren forzó aún más su sonrisa y encogió los hombros, como queriendo restarle importancia, pero sus ojos no me engañaban, ni siquiera sus intentos por demostrar que no le afectaban mis palabras, pero lo hacían. Lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que lo había hecho sentir peor que la basura, buena estrategia de conquista, Levi Ackerman.

 _Eren me odia, realmente lo hace. Soy un completo pendejo._

Retrocedió un par de pasos de mí, como si estuviera poniendo una linea imaginaria entre nosotros. No, era aún peor, el muro que con mucho trabajo había logrado tirar, nuevamente volvía aparecer entre nosotros. Mierda, mierda, una reverenda mierda, ¿por qué no me quedé callado?

—Perdóname, no quise hacerte enojar, ni siquiera sé porque dije algo así, no volverá a ocurrir— Volvió a retroceder otro paso más.— ¿Sabes?, Armin tiene razón, debo apurarme, van a dar las seis y será mejor que me vaya nos... nos vemos luego Levi.

Asentí sin poder decir nada más, Eren hizo una mueca con los labios y dio la vuelta, caminando, alejándose de mí. Hablando literal y metafóricamente, por más que mi mente me decía a gritos que fuera detrás de él, que me disculpara por haberle dicho algo tan cruel, no lo hice, me quedé allí, como el idiota que era.

* * *

Había pasado alrededor de una semana que no hablaba con Eren y mi mal humor lo hacía notar. Mamá ya ni siquiera intentaba preguntar lo qué había pasado, porque la última vez que lo hizo habíamos peleado a muerte por tonterías. Hanji estaba en Berlín, así que no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar.

Lo que más me enojaba de todo esto, es que tres días después de lo que había sucedido, Eren me había mandado mensajes de disculpa, sí... así de absurdo como se escuchaba, Eren había asumido mi culpa y se disculpaba por haber sido lastimado. También llamó, dejando mensajes de voz en los que volvía a disculparse, pero yo no respondí a ninguno, ¿cómo?, ¿con qué cara iba a hacerlo? No tenía ese derecho, porque en todo caso yo había sido el que cometió el error. Pero siempre he sido demasiado orgulloso para soltar palabras como "lo siento", "te amo", "te extraño", "fue mi culpa".

Por eso estaba enojado conmigo mismo y con él, se supone que él debería estar enojado, odiándome y no disculpándose por algo que no hizo.

Y lo que era peor, en el fondo de mi podrida alma amaba todo esto de tener a alguien quien parecía preocuparle más nuestra amistad que su orgullo, y Eren era lo suficientemente idiota para humillarse con tal de que estuviéramos bien. Yo definitivamente era una horrible persona, y las horribles personas se quedan solas, siempre es así. Incluso Erwin me había dicho que él era la única persona que me soportaría, que después de él no podía haber nadie y lo sabía, él había visto lo peor de mí y aún así seguía a mi lado, terminaría por alejar a Eren, a Hanji, a Isabel, incluso a mamá. A todas las personas que realmente se preocupaban por mí y sólo me quedaría Erwin, o en el peor de los casos, sin nadie.

Afuera llovía.

Yo veía la ligera llovizna caer desde la ventana de mi habitación, una de las últimas lloviznas de invierno, en donde la lluvia terminaba por endurecerse y convertirse en nieve. Mi época favorita del año; la mayoría de la gente prefería el calor y los días calurosos, pero no era el caso conmigo, yo adoraba los días nublados y lluviosos, me sentaban a la perfección. Volví a hacer dibujos de Eren para llenar el vacío de no haberlo visto en una semana entera, Eren sonriendo, Eren despeinado, Eren haciendo más de esos ridículos pucheros infantiles... estaba llegando a un punto insano de mi obsesión. Lo quería tanto, ¡carajo!, lo quería hasta con la última y diminuta célula de mi cuerpo, nunca lo admitiría, mucho menos se lo diría porque este sentimiento de entrega total que sentía desde el fondo de mi alma, estaba a salvo aquí, dentro de mi cabeza. Y no quería que Eren lo notara, sólo porque no quería perderlo, que se alejara de mí.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, yo ya me estaba encargando de alejarlo.

Tocaron el timbre y los pesados tacones de mamá hicieron eco por todo el silencioso departamento, no se me hizo raro tener visitas, supuse que debía ser su "novio", quien venía a recogerla. Sin embargo, todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta y me tuve que levantar de la cama de un salto cuando escuché que abría la puerta y exclamaba con voz alegre:

—¡Eren!, ¡qué alegría verte por acá!

En cuanto oí que la puerta de la entrada era cerrada corrí al clóset de mi habitación para buscar algo decente que ponerme, ya que aún seguía en pijama.

—Buenas tardes, señora Ackerman— Saludó con su típico tono alegre y al mismo tiempo que denotaba respeto y educación en cada palabra.— Lamento venir tan repentinamente, pero Levi no responde su celular.

—Qué va, viniste en el momento indicado, Levi bebé ha estado de un pésimo humor.

Giré los ojos y me apresuré a colocarme los pantalones, tenía que agradecerle a mamá por echarme de cabeza con Eren y hacerle ver que yo estaba demasiado afectado por mi propia idiotez. Todo estaba tan silencioso que incluso escuché que lo hizo pasar a la sala y le ofreció una taza de té caliente, que desde luego, Eren rechazó con un amable _"no, gracias"_. Me apuré en colocarme una de mis tantas camisas de manga larga y arriba de esta, una de mis otras tantas sudaderas de lana que me cubrían hasta las manos de lo grande que me quedaba.

En cuanto terminé de vestirme más presentable y dejé de parecer vago, me apresuré en ir a tender mi cama que estaba hecha un desastre. En ese momento mi mamá entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, no le presté mucha atención porque estaba más preocupado por recoger los libros regados y esconder el libro de dibujos en donde Eren era el principal y único protagonista.

— _Nuestro príncipe_ esta en la sala, esperándote.— Caminó un par de pasos y me ayudó a recoger la ropa que estaba regada por todas partes.

—Eren— Comenté con la respiración agitada, de estar yendo y viniendo por toda la habitación para dejarla en orden.— Ya lo escuché, ya voy.

Cuando todo en mi habitación estuvo de nuevo en su lugar, mi mamá y yo salimos, yo venía caminando detrás de ella. Saber que a pesar de todo, Eren había venido hasta mi casa para arreglar las cosas conmigo, aún cuando debí de ser yo el que debió ir a buscarlo, hacía que el pecho se me llenara de una cálida sensación de alivio, y algo muy parecido a la felicidad.

Él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, como el niño bueno y bien portado que en realidad sí era. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, Eren me sonrió tímidamente y entonces supe que todo estaba bien entre los dos, que él no me odiaba. La sensación cálida en mi pecho se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome olvidar que hacía un frío de los mil demonios esa tarde.

—Hola, Levi.

Se colocó de pie y volvió a sonreírme, antes de hundir la nariz en su enorme bufanda color negro que llevaba enredada en el cuello y mirarme con sus enormes ojos de venado a medio morir, ese maldito gesto tan tierno, ¿de donde mierda lo había aprendido? Mi mamá soltó un suspiro quedo y no hizo falta voltear a verla para saber que ella también había notado esa preciosa expresión en el rostro de Eren.

—Hola, elfo idiota— Enarqué una ceja, estaba a punto de preguntar lo qué hacía en mi casa, pero mi mamá se aclaró la garganta y se me adelantó a hablar.

—Yo iba de salida— Mentira, estaba esperando a que su novio subiera por ella.— Así que los dejo a solas, para que puedan hablar, nos vemos luego Eren.

El castaño asintió con una diminuta sonrisa, me giré a ver a mi mamá quien ya se había colocado su abrigo y tomaba su bolso junto con las llaves de la casa. Y en menos de cinco segundos, Eren y yo estábamos completamente solos, suspiré y me apresuré en llevar mi mirada a su persona, cómo había extrañado verlo, a él y sus hermosos ojos, a él y su cabello rebelde.

—¿Y?— Pregunté rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se estaba formando entre los dos, Eren levantó la mirada y me miró fijamente.— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Aún... ¿sigues muy enojado conmigo?— Arrugó la frente y mordió su labio inferior, sus hombros cayeron y en sus ojos pude ver pánico.— Sé que debí avisarte que venía, pero no respondías mis mensajes y me preocupé.

—Eres aún más idiota de lo que creí— Rodé los ojos y apreté con fuerza los labios desviando la mirada a otro lugar que no fuera Eren y su cara de perro castigado.— Estoy bien y no estoy molesto.

Su rostro volvió a tomar su usual color acanelado y un suspiro tembloroso escapó de sus labios. Parecía más aliviado y yo me sentí más basura de lo que ya era.

—Lamento tanto lo que dije, sé que no debí bromear con esas cosas— Curvó ambas cejas y bajó la mirada.— Te falté al respeto a ti y... y a Erwin.

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba completamente incrédulo ante lo que acababa de decir y no sabía si reírme, o largarme a llorar. ¿Este chico era tan estúpido o qué?, demonios, Eren, soy yo el que debe disculparse, soy yo el que debería sentirse tan angustiado como tú.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tenía que ser así conmigo? Tan incondicional... tan bueno.

Eren volvió a levantar la mirada, sus verdes ojos hacían una petición silenciosa de que lo perdonara. Esta vez fue mi turno de bajar la mía, porque, ¿con qué cara podía mirarlo ahora? Ahora entendía que yo realmente no merecía tener a Eren y que él no se merecía a alguien como yo.

—Ah, elfo idiota... no tengo que perdonarte nada porque no hiciste nada malo, en realidad...

No me atreví a levantar la mirada y me había quedado a mitad de la oración porque las demás palabras no salían de mis labios, era como si la lengua pesara y realmente, realmente necesitaba decirle las palabras que yo sabía que no podría decirle con tanta facilidad.

 _Perdóname a mí._

 _Yo tuve la culpa._

 _Me equivoqué._

Pero nada salió de mis labios, sólo el tic tac del reloj colgado en una de las paredes era el que hacía ruido. De un momento a otro la madera del suelo crujió bajo las botas de Eren, sabía que se estaba acercando pero continué con la mirada clavada en mis propios vans, finalmente llegó hasta donde estaba yo, quedando frente a mí. Vi sus botas negras frente a mis vans de colores, a pocos centímetros de distancia... nunca me esperé lo que vino a continuación.

Él se había inclinado lo suficiente hasta que su frente dio con mi hombro izquierdo para quedar recargada sobre él. Pronto su aroma a coco y vainilla inundó mis fosas nasales e hizo que mis pómulos empezaran a sentirse calientes por la combinación de sentimientos que estaba experimentando en ese momento. No me abrazaba, ni nada parecido, sólo tenía la frente pegada a mi hombro; sabía que no era una posición precisamente cómoda para él y que de hecho, se debía de estar sintiendo muy incomodo con la cercanía entre ambos. Y ciertamente, era la primera vez que veía que Eren se acercaba más de la cuenta a una persona, generalmente, se mantenía a una distancia prudente de los demás, como si temiera relacionarse con el resto.

Sabía que odiaba —como yo— toda clase de contacto físico con la gente, porque no estaba acostumbrado a dar esta clase de afecto y mucho menos a recibirlo.

Poco a poco, con cuidado de no espantarlo, fui rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos hasta que finalmente terminé abrazándolo, prácticamente aferrado a él. No dijo nada, pero lo conocía tan malditamente bien, que sabía que en estos momentos debía estar rojo de la vergüenza y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no empujarme y salir huyendo. En cambio, sucedió la segunda cosa que nunca imaginé que pasaría, él también correspondió a mi abrazo, rodeándome con sus brazos y escondiendo el rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

 _Eternidad, era todo lo que necesitaba._

Yo también me permití hundir más mi rostro contra su pecho en un intento por grabarme a fuego su aroma, su calidez, su esencia. Nunca me había sentido cómodo haciendo estas cosas tan cursis y melosas con Erwin, pero como siempre, Eren era la excepción en cualquiera de mis reglas. Las rompía con tanta facilidad que me asustaba, me aterrorizaba.

¿Cómo era posible que una persona llegara y cambiara todo?, ¿qué mejorara los desperfectos que pensabas que ya no tenían remedio?, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera sobrevivido todo este tiempo sin Eren?, ¿sin sus ojos?, ¿sin su sonrisa?, ¿cómo?

Después de varios minutos, nos separamos lentamente, casi como si no quisiéramos romper el contacto, la calidez de nuestros cuerpos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo nos mirábamos en silencio, diciéndonos todo y nada con la mirada, y eso nos bastaba a ambos para entender que pasara lo que pasara nada, ni nadie podría acabar con este vinculo que comenzaba a tomar fuerza con el tiempo.

Tomé la mano de Eren y lo guié hasta mi habitación, sin decir nada. No necesitábamos de palabras para saber lo que el otro pensaba, ni para saber que ahora todo estaría bien.

En cuanto entramos me aseguré de cerrar la puerta con seguro y volví a guiarlo hasta que llegamos a la cama, sin mucha fuerza lo empujé sobre ella y él se dejó caer de espaldas, soltando varias risitas en el proceso. Yo también sonreí de lado mientras me acostaba su lado; de nuevo volvió a reinar el silencio. Sólo eramos Eren y yo, mirando fijamente el blanco techo de mi alcoba.

Acostados, en el sentido más inocente y puro de la palabra y se sentía bien, malditamente bien.

Realmente no se necesitaba tener sexo para sentirte conectado con otra persona, porque justo en estos momentos sentía que Eren y yo eramos uno sólo. Sí lo sé, demasiado cursi, estúpido, ridículo, anticuado. Pero así me sentía, como que si un día teníamos que separarnos, yo no podría soportarlo, porque me habrían quitado a mi otra mitad. La parte buena de mí, la que me hacía funcionar como era debido.

—Ya, en serio, ¿por qué viniste?

Pregunté de pronto, rompiendo con la burbuja de calma que había en ese momento, giré un poco el rostro para ver el perfil de Eren, este pareció recordar algo y de inmediato se incorporó, sentándose sobre el mullido colchón.

—¡Es cierto! Casi lo olvidaba— Se colocó de pie y acomodo sus ropas.— Están en mi mochila, espera, voy por ella.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta y una vez que se encargo de quitarle el seguro, desapareció por el pasillo, me senté perezosamente sobre la cama y estiré los brazos que se me habían quedado entumecidos. Después de varios segundos, Eren regresó con su mochila, nuevamente tomó asiento a lado de mí y rebuscó algo en ella. Cuando por fin dio con ese algo que buscaba, me lo tendió y yo lo tomé sin preocuparme por preguntar qué era.

Eran cuatro boletos adornados con impresiones bastante navideñas de campanas y árboles con esferas y esas cosas, que decían con letras doradas " _Jingle bell_ ".

—¿Boletos para entrar a Punta de cielo?

—No son boletos ordinarios, son de primera fila— Arrugó la nariz— Es que habrá un evento, ya sabes, por lo de Navidad y sólo van a dejar entrar a personas que tengan boleto... sucede que va a tocar una banda que se hizo algo así como popular el año pasado— Desvió la mirada y rascó la parte trasera de su nuca— Los boletos se agotaron, pero yo moví mis influencias para conseguir estos, para que pudieras venir— Volvió a enfocar su mirada en mi persona, tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.— Y... vendrás, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, ya que moviste cielo, mar y tierra para conseguir los boletos...— Comenté con cierta burla y sarcasmo.— Iré... pero, ¿por qué me das cuatro?

—¿Ah?, hm... pensé que tal vez querrías invitar a tu mamá, a Hanji y también a Erwin, es víspera de Navidad, después de todo.

Lo miré fijamente, preguntándole con la mirada _"¿en serio?"_ y es que así era él, pensaba en todos menos en sí mismo. Cuando pasaron los segundos y Eren no quitaba esa seriedad de su rostro, no me quedó de otra que asentir y suspirar.

—De acuerdo, les diré que vengan.

* * *

Pensé que cuando les dijera a mamá, Hanji y Erwin que estaban invitados a un evento navideño me dirían que no. Gran error, mi mamá me había dicho que como Eren había conseguido los boletos, iba a ser de mala educación no ir y cuando Hanji supo que por fin conocería a Eren en vivo y a todo color, tampoco pudo negarse. Después estaba Erwin, quien había dicho que sí, de buenas a primeras, por lo general, él odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la Navidad, ni se diga que también le tenía un profundo desprecio a las bandas de rock; en mi ingenuidad, creí que se negaría a ir por esas dos cosas. Sin embargo, había aceptado y eso me descolocó bastante.

De hecho, incluso nos había llevado en su automóvil.

En cuanto entramos a Punta de cielo, me desorienté porque todo estaba fuera de su lugar. Había un pequeño e improvisado escenario, en donde había un par de micrófonos, dos guitarras eléctricas y un bajo, una batería y un teclado, atrás había un letrero de neon —sin encender— que formaba el nombre de la banda que mencionó Eren: _Los leones de Berlín_. El mini bar estaba alumbrado por luces neon color rosa y azul, las mesas estaban distribuidas de tal manera que dejaban espacio para una pista de baile. En el centro de todas las mesas adornadas con manteles blancos y rosa pastel, había una noche buena en una pequeña maceta. Todo se veía tan... navideño, pero sin llegar a rayar en lo enfermizo y supe que la persona que había decorado todo había sido Annie, porque ella era la del buen gusto.

Cuando el lugar comenzó a llenarse, supe que Eren no había estado alardeando sobre los boletos y el trabajo que le costó conseguirlos. Nuestra mesa estaba justo a unos cuantos metros lejos del escenario, desde ahí podríamos ver a la perfección a la banda, en la mesa de a lado estaban Connie, Ymir, Historia e incluso Mikasa, los únicos que faltaban eran Eren, cara de caballo, Armin, Annie y Sasha. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor... no los había visto en todo el rato que llevaba ahí.

Ya habían servido la cena y el postre, pero Eren seguía sin aparecer y sus demás amigos no estaban ni siquiera preocupados por eso, es más, era como si para ellos fuera lo más normal del mundo que sus demás amigos faltaran. Hanji y mamá me habían preguntado muy discretamente por Eren como en tres ocasiones distintas, pero yo sólo encogía los hombros y negaba con la cabeza.

Si ese elfo idiota me había dejado plantado, lo molería a golpes hasta que suplicara por la muerte. Era en serio.

Cuando dieron las diez y media el escenario se alumbró e hizo su aparición un señor rubio, algo canoso y de ojos azules: el papá de Annie. Todo el mundo aplaudió en cuanto él se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de la gente que estaba allí.

—Buenas noches a todos, espero que se la estén pasando de maravilla— La gente volvió a aplaudir y silbar.— Quiero agradecerles por haber venido esta noche y compartirla con nosotros, bueno, sin darle más vueltas al asunto los dejo con lo que han venido a ver ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Los leones de Berlín!

Las chicas comenzaron a gritar y los aplausos y silbidos tampoco se hicieron de esperar. En cuanto el papá de Annie bajó del escenario, las luces se apagaron y las chicas comenzaron a gritar más fuerte, animando a la banda a que saliera. Rodé los ojos y le di un sorbo a mi ponche a punto de enfriarse, a mi lado, Erwin también aplaudía sin muchos ánimos, mi mamá tenía la mirada fija en el escenario y Hanji estaba chillando de la emoción.

—¡Enanín! ¡enanín!— La cuatro ojos me zarandeó de un lado a otro con vehemencia, estaba a punto de vomitar con tanto movimiento repentino.— ¿No te parece emocionante todo este misterio con la banda?

—No.— Respondí a secas, quitándole la manos de encima de mí para después cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho.

En ese momento, las guitarras eléctricas comenzaron a sonar, junto con el también teclado eléctrico; después de algunos segundos, vino la voz del vocalista, haciendo que todas las féminas del lugar —incluida Hanji— empezaran a silbar y soltar chillidos de emoción.

" _Straight lines that unwind you, she does a little thing with her eye, that says... we're off soon...""_

Esa voz. Extrañamente se me hacía demasiado familiar, como si la conociera de otro lugar.

Y mientras más le prestaba atención a la suave voz que aún seguía en el anonimato de la oscuridad, más conocida se me hacía, de pronto mi cabeza hizo "click" y llevé los ojos al escenario en espera de que las luces se encendieran. No me digan que era...

" _She said the bleeding is incidental, 'cause she's so cool"_

En cuanto la música cambió de un ritmo lento a uno más movido y la voz de vocalista se acopló a ella, las luces se encendieron única y exclusivamente para el escenario, revelando a la persona que había estado en mi cabeza desde que se apagaron las luces y empezó a cantar. Sí, me refiero a Eren Jaeger. Mi quijada casi cae al piso cuando lo vi a él, allí, en el escenario, tocaba una de las guitarras eléctricas y por si fuera poco, era el maldito vocalista de la banda. Pero no sólo era él, también estaban Jean a su lado izquierdo tocando el bajo y a su lado derecho Sasha, tocando la otra guitarra eléctrica. En el teclado estaba Armin y la batería la tocaba Annie, ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

Él no me veía a mí, pero yo no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, ¡cómo podría! Si se veía tan malditamente bien. La mayoría de su cabello estaba perfectamente planchado —daba la impresión de estar más largo— y estaba peinado hacía su lado izquierdo con el fleco cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, el demás cabello estaba sujeto a base de pasadores y mucho, mucho fijador... supongo.

 _"She said: I'm not fun if I've only a bottle of wine..."_

Llevaba sus típicos jeans negros, con la diferencia de que no estaban rasgados y estaban tan malditamente ajustados que se ceñían obscenamente a su cadera. Los desgastados botines negros, había un paliacate negro amarrado a su cuello y para rematar con su look, tenía una de esas camisas con estampados de flores que estaban de moda entre los hombres, los tres primeros botones no estaban abrochados dejando a la vista parte de su pecho y del tatuaje de libélula que...

Espera sólo un momento... ¿tatuaje de libélula?

Miré con más atención y sí, ahí, justo en su pecho de lado izquierdo había un tatuaje de libélula, ¿cuántos años tenía este mocoso?, ¿dieciocho?, ¿no estaba muy niño para tener tatuajes?, ¿en qué maldito y asqueroso momento se lo había hecho?, ¿por qué yo no estaba enterado? En serio, Eren era una caja de sorpresas, siempre tenía algo nuevo que hacía que me sorprendiera. Después de todo... puede que no sea tan inocente como me ha hecho creer.

" _And now she's doing it all the time, yeah, she's doing it all the time"_

Las dos guitarras eléctricas, el bajo, el teclado y la batería sonaron al mismo tiempo en una sincronía perfecta. Jean, aparte de tocar una de las guitarras también ayudaba a Eren con los coros, en cuanto crucé miradas con Annie, ésta me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo con coquetería, sin perder ni un instante el ritmo de la batería en conjunto con los demás instrumentos.

—Realmente estoy encantada con lo que mis ojos ven— Chilló de emoción de pronto mi mamá, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Eren, por su parte, Erwin giró los ojos con fastidio ante ese comentario.

" _Slow down, yeah, I want you..."_

Justamente en esa parte de la canción, Eren dirigió su verde mirada a mi persona y en cuanto terminó de cantar esa parte, me dedicó una sonrisa llena de coquetería, que nunca, jamás en mi vida había visto en él. Después apartó la mirada y siguió con lo suyo, como si nada.

" _She does a little bit on the sky; that shows what she's up to_

 _She started talking about missing him_

 _She was glistening, it won't mend your heart if it's only a couple of lines_

 _And now she doing it all time"_

El Eren que ahora mismo estaba parado arriba de ese escenario, cantando con su banda, no se parecía en nada a la persona que yo conocía. Al Eren de las sonrisas tímidas y cálidas, al estúpido castaño que se divertía haciendo enojar a Annie a causa de las bromas que le hacía. No era el chico que se emocionaba con historias como la de el hombre más fuerte y su última esperanza. No era el elfo idiota, distraído que se la pasaba haciendo pucheros infantiles.

Este Eren era...distinto.

Parecía más confiado de sí mismo, más atrevido, más maduro... menos niño. Con aquella sonrisa cínica y coqueta que regalaba a quien quisiera tomarla como suya. Era un Eren más salvaje y desvergonzado, nada que ver con el dulce, lindo y tierno Eren de mi memoria. Era casi como si estar allí arriba lo transformara en alguien distinto, o quizá, revelara a su verdadero yo.

" _Yeah, she doing it all the time_

 _Yeah, she doing it all the time"_

Pero lo que era aún más sorprendente era esa perfecta armonía y sincronía que parecía tener con Jean. Es decir, todos los demás también estaban perfectamente sincronizados, pero Jean parecía un espejo, pues imitaba todos los movimientos de Eren sin necesidad de verlo, además de que sabía justamente en qué momento meter los coros y cuando no hacerlo. Sentí un poco de envidia por eso.

" _Yeah,she doing it all the time_

 _Yeah, she doing it all the time"_

Lo que restó de la canción, sólo fue llenado por el sonido de los instrumentos musicales, Eren ya no volvió a cantar y ahora se concentraba en tocar su guitarra y mover la cabeza ligeramente al ritmo de la tonada y en todo lo que yo podía pensar mientras le veía haciendo eso, era que me debía muchas explicaciones, oh sí, y tendría que explicarme todas y cada una de ellas. Tocaron más canciones, por lo menos otra hora más, supongo que ahora entendía porque quería que viniera y eso también me hizo sentir especial, él pensaba en mí casi tanto como yo en él.

Cuando terminaron de tocar, Eren —como el vocalista de la banda—, habló por todos, agradeciendo y deseando felices fiestas a todos los presentes. Presentó a la banda y a sus integrantes y pidió que siguieran consumiendo en Punta cielo. Lo hacía bien, debía ser presentador de alguna de esas propagandas con música pegajosa que anuncian en la tv.

Cuando la banda bajó del escenario las luces volvieron a encenderse y toda la gente volvió a lo que hacía, platicar, ir por bebidas al mini bar, o probar los mil y un postres que habían en una mesa en la esquina de la cafetería. Eren junto con el resto de la banda salió de la parte trasera del escenario, se venían felicitando los unos con los otros por la excelente presentación de esa noche. En cuanto Eren me ubicó, sentado en una de las mesas se puso rojo hasta las orejas y me dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

A eso me refiero, ¿dónde había quedado el Eren de minutos atrás?, ¿el de las sonrisas retorcidas y desvergonzadas?, ¿es que acaso se había quedado tras bambalinas?

Los amigos de Eren se dirigieron hasta la mesa en donde estaban Mikasa y el resto de sus amigos, no sin antes saludarme con un gesto de mano. Correspondí con un asentimiento de cabeza, por otro lado, el castaño de los ojos verdes se fue acercando a mi mesa a paso lento y despreocupado, como ya solía ser una costumbre en él.

—Hola, buenas noches.

Saludó amablemente en cuanto llegó, dibujando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, los cuatro pares de ojos fueron a dar con él, incluidos los míos. Hanji lo veía con detenimiento, casi como si se lo estuviera comiendo con la mirada. Mamá no tardó en responder a su saludo, para después halagar una y otra vez lo bien que cantaba y que se veía esa noche. Ahora sí, las fantasías de mi mamá se materializaban y se hacían realidad por completo en Eren.

Vi de soslayo a Erwin, el rubio miraba fijamente a Eren, casi sin perderse ningún detalle de él. Sus azules ojos viajaron desde abajo hacía arriba, entregándole su mejor mirada de desdén, Erwin odiaba las bandas de rock porque odiaba a las personas que tocaban este genero, los clasificaba como ebrios drogadictos, adictos al sexo y sin respeto alguno por la palabra responsabilidad, cuando expresó esa opinión frente a mamá, se había ganado todo su infinito desprecio. Por eso sabía lo que estaba pensando de Eren en estos momentos; lo miraba desde arriba, como si él fuera superior y Eren sólo fuera una hormiga a la cual podía pisotear tan fácilmente. Pero Eren seguía con su atención en mi mamá, quién no dejaba de bombardearlo con un montón de preguntas, ajeno a las miradas de desdén que recibía por parte del rubio de ojos azules.

Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hasta el lugar de Hanji, en donde ella parecía bastante embelesada con el muchachito de los ojos verdes.

—Eren— Lo llamé y enseguida llevó su atención a mí— Ella es Hanji, la cuatro ojos loca de la que tanto te dije que tuvieras cuidado cuando la conocieras— Enfocó su verde mirada en la castaña que sonreía ampliamente y de inmediato le tendió su mano, que fue estrechada por la de Hanji.— Cuatro ojos, él es Eren.

—¡Eren!— El nombrado sonrío, mostrando sus bellos hoyuelos y después soltaron sus manos.— He oído mucho de ti... Levi me comentó que tú eres el príncipe de los elfos.

Eren volteo a verme, en sus labios tenía una sonrisa torcida y su mirada parecía preguntarme "¿en serio?", después volvió la mirada a Hanji y sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ambos soltaron una carcajada llena de complicidad.

—Si Levi te lo contó, entonces no tengo porque negarlo.— Encogió los hombros y metió las manos en las bolsas de sus jeans.

—Eren, ven aquí— Lo llamé haciendo un ademán con la mano, interrumpiendo su conversación con Hanji. En seguida él caminó hasta donde yo estaba, parado a un lado de Erwin, quien se apresuro en tomar mi mano para entrelazarla con la suya, justo cuando Eren quedó frente a nosotros— Te presento a Erwin Smith, mi novio— Luego llevé la mirada a Erwin y repetí lo mismo que con Eren.— Erwin, este es Eren Jaeger, mi mejor amigo.

La forma en como Erwin había visto en un principio a Eren había cambiado, ya no era un ser insignificante que debía ser aplastado, ahora era una amenaza potencial que debía ser erradicada desde ya. Por otro lado, Eren hizo lo mismo que solía hacer con la gente nueva que conocía, extendió su mano derecha hacía la de Erwin; de inmediato Erwin estrechó su mano, apretando con fuerza la mano de Eren, lo sabía por lo blanco en sus nudillos y la mueca de molestia que el castaño intentaba ocultar tras una sonrisa amable.

—Así que por fin conozco en persona al famoso Eren— Zarandeó con rudeza el brazo de Eren, quien sólo se limitaba a asentir. Pero yo sabía perfectamente que estaba incomodo.— _He escuchado maravillas de ti._

Soltó su mano y sólo entonces Eren suavizo sus facciones, yo fruncí el ceño y volteé a ver a Erwin. Era más que obvio que yo nunca le había hablado de Eren, ni por error se me escapaba su nombre frente a él; sinceramente no entendía a que venía todo este circo que estaba armando y aquel tono casi irónico que soltó al decir lo último.

—Levi también me ha hablado mucho de ti, Erwin.

Esta vez volteé a ver al castaño que sonreía con hipocresía, con una de esas sonrisas torcidas que sólo usaba cuando se sentía amenazado por alguien, generalmente sólo las usaba cuando Jean lo había hecho enojar demasiado y ya tenía veinte kilos de rabia encima y comenzaba a ser poseído por algún demonio. Eren, mentiroso patológico. Yo jamás hablaba de Erwin con él, es más, evitaba todo ese tema lo más que podía. Pero sabía a la perfección a que venía todo esto, al menos por parte de Eren.

Eren podía aparentar ser sólo un chico estúpido, pero en el fondo se daba cuenta de todo y lo analizaba rápidamente.

Eren no era estúpido y se había dado cuenta ya del sarcasmo a través de las palabras de Erwin y la forma tan despectiva en como lo miraba, y si algo fastidiaba en niveles colosales a Eren, era eso, que no le dijeran las cosas como eran en la cara y en cambio, se escudaran detrás del sarcasmo y de miradas llenas de desdén. Sabía que se estaba deteniendo y conteniendo por mí, de otra forma, ya lo tendría encima de Erwin, gritándole algo como: _"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, cejón de mierda?",_ bueno, no con esas palabras, porque hasta en eso Eren ponía el respeto y la educación ante el enojo. No lo imaginaba diciendo malas palabras y maldiciones, porque él no era así.

Él sabía como matar con amabilidad y educación. Una cualidad muy rara, que poca gente tenía.

Incluso yo mismo tenía miedo de ponerme a discutir un día con Eren, porque él sí tenía armas para pulverizarme en menos de cinco segundos con una sola palabra. Armas llamadas: ingenio, educación, ironía e inteligencia, él no necesitaba decir groserías, o malas palabras para dejar a alguien con una profunda herida en el orgullo y ego. Annie me lo había dicho en una ocasión y a mí me había llevado tiempo darme cuenta de que no mentía, de que Eren era más hiriente que yo cuando se lo proponía.

Mamá había insistido tanto en que Eren se sentara con nosotros que este terminó por aceptar. Durante todo el rato que llevaba sentado, Erwin no dejaba de mandarle sus mejores miradas de desprecio, que naturalmente, eran ignoradas olímpicamente por el castaño, quien prefería centrar su atención en cosas importantes como la platica que sostenía con mi mamá y Hanji. Y yo estaba seguro de que Erwin estaba encabronado por la "insolencia" de Eren, y realmente me resultaba divertido que alguien lograra poner en ese estado al rubio, sin siquiera hacer o decir nada.

El chico de los ojos verdes tenía el súper poder para hacer sonreír hasta a las rocas, pero también para hacerlas reventar de ira, parecía.

—¿Y estudias, Eren?— Erwin no quitó la mirada de Eren y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.— Imagino que no, es decir, tienes una banda y eso.

Mi mamá frunció el ceño en desacuerdo y cruzó los brazos, mirando a con desaprobación a Erwin. Hanji negó con la cabeza y yo me preocupé en ver la reacción de Eren ante aquella sutil provocación.

—Me siento bastante orgulloso de decirte que todos los miembros de la banda llevamos promedios excepcionales, por arriba del nueve— La sonrisa de Erwin desapareció y Eren fue el que sonrió esta vez.— Creo que no lo sabes, pero te explico: tener una banda no es un limitante para estudiar, como seres humanos tenemos la capacidad de hacer ambas cosas. Pero tú ya te graduaste de la universidad, por lo que me dijo Levi, supongo que deberías saberlo mejor que yo.

Hanji y yo abrimos los ojos al presenciar que por primera vez alguien dejaba callado a Erwin Smith. Por otro lado, mi progenitora sonrió pareciendo bastante satisfecha y orgullosa de las palabras de Eren. Erwin no hizo, ni dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo viendo a Eren con la mirada furiosa. Eren ni si quiera se dejo amedrentar, lo que era peor, él parecía bastante divertido haciendo enojar a Erwin, dedicándole la mejor mirada desafiante que tenía.

Contuve el aliento, pensando que en cualquier momento habría una pelea o algo así.

—Tienes razón, se pueden hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo— El rubio sonrío falsamente y después me envolvió en un abrazo posesivo.— ¿O tú que piensas, amor?

—Lo mismo que Eren— Me deshice del abrazo y llevé mi mirada al castaño que nos veía con mucha atención, sonreí de medio lado.— Eren es demasiado inteligente para equivocarse, Erwin.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que hayan tenido un agradable fin de semana, pasaba rápidamente por acá para dejarles actualización y esperando que haya sido de su agrado. De antemano, agradezco por el tiempo que invierten en leer esto y en dejarme reviews, siempre me anima mucho a seguir esforzándome por hacer de esto una lectura agradable para quienes me leen. En fin, sin nada más que agregar por el momento, nos andamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saludos!_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	16. Easily lovely

**Easily lovely**

" _Te besaría mientras las luces se apagan, bailaríamos mientras la habitación se reduce a cenizas, te sostendría mientras el agua corre si pudiera bailar de nuevo contigo. Estábamos bailando con nuestras manos aferradas, sí, estábamos bailando como si fuera la primera vez."_

—Dancing with our hands tied, Taylor Swift.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Eren es demasiado inteligente para equivocarse, Erwin— El castaño abrió los ojos y en sus mejillas morenas apareció un ligero rubor, mi sonrisa se amplió aún más cuando lo vi bajando la mirada, totalmente avergonzado.— Eren _es de ese tipo de gente especial,_ que llegaste a mencionar.

—En realidad, creo que estás exagerando un poco, Le...— Se apresuró a decir Eren, en otro intento de humildad, pero Erwin lo interrumpió.

—¡Levi! Me sorprende que digas eso, hasta hace poco creías que la gente especial no existía.— Cruzó los brazos y levantó una de sus espesas cejas.

—Porque nunca había conocido a nadie de ese tipo.

—¿Entonces es verdad que estudias en la preparatoria María?— Intervino Hanji, tomando las manos de Eren entre las suyas y viéndolo con ojos llenos de un brillo casi demente.

El dueño de los ojos verdes pareció incomodo por tanta cercanía a su persona, él odiaba todo contacto físico, tal vez porque no estaba acostumbrado y para mí era realmente divertido ver a la loca mierdosa molestando e invadiendo el espacio personal de otra persona que no fuera yo. Mi mamá fijó los ojos en Eren, al igual que Erwin, este último parecía realmente interesado en la respuesta que fuera a dar Eren. Finalmente y ante tanta expectación, él asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa; Hanji pegó un grito de emoción que no pasó desapercibido por la demás gente en el lugar, negué con la cabeza, siempre he sabido que el sueño frustrado de Hanji y de Erwin era entrar a esa escuela. A la loca le había negado el pase su propio padre, alegando que ellos eran personas "finas" y que su única hija no iba a estudiar en una escuela pública. Después estaba Erwin, quien había hecho su solicitud que desde luego, fue rechazada.

—¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Eren!, ¿qué tal son los programas de la escuela?, ¡Escuché que incluso a los mejores promedios les daban beca para ir a una universidad en Inglaterra!— De pronto ya la tenía prácticamente encima de Eren, soltándole miles de preguntas al pobre chico, sin darle una prorroga para responderlas.— ¿Qué promedio llevas?, ¿es cierto que no puedes llevar un promedio menor al ocho punto ocho? Dime, ¿qué tan grande es el laboratorio de ciencias?, ¿en que semestre estás? ¡quiero saberlo to..!

—¡Hey, loca!, deja que al menos responda una pregunta a la vez.

Rodé los ojos y tiré a Hanji de los hombros para obligarla a sentarse en su lugar nuevamente, ella se tuvo que apartar de Eren con un quejido. Tomó asiento nuevamente e intentó calmarse respirando hondo, esta chica realmente estaba loca. Eren respiró hondo también, parecía un poco más aliviado de haber recuperado su espacio personal, me dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento y yo negué suavemente con la cabeza ante su silencioso agradecimiento, mi mamá se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de Eren y claro, la de Hanji, Erwin y la mía.

Sonrió amablemente y apoyó los codos en la mesa, haciendo una pose por demás coqueta antes de preguntar:

—Y bien, Eren, ¿no vas a contarnos cómo es la famosa preparatoria María?

—Ah... claro— Eren le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa a cambio a mi mamá, y luego llevó su verde mirada a Hanji— Los programas son bastante buenos, Hanji. Lo de las becas es totalmente cierto, yo ya tengo mi pase directo para Oxford— Encogió los hombros con simpleza y algo muy similar al pánico creció en mi pecho.— Llevo un promedio de nueve dos y mh... el promedio más bajo que se te permite llevar es de ocho cinco; el laboratorio de ciencias es enorme, lo equivalente a dos aulas de estudio. Acabo de pasar a mi último semestre, sexto.

—¿Te aceptaron en Oxford?— Preguntó mi mamá, alzando ambas cejas y Eren asintió con una enorme sonrisa.— Bueno, pues, ¡muchas felicidades! ¿eso quiere decir que te vas a Inglaterra?

Eren llevó su mirada a mí, yo fruncí los labios, silenciosamente y egoístamente le estaba pidiendo que se quedara, porque él no se podía ir. No podía dejarme, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, ahora eramos un dúo inseparable. Sus ojos color turquesa pasaron de mí a mi mamá y sonrió completamente avergonzado.

—No lo sé— Negó suavemente con la cabeza y yo apreté los labios— Es que también metí solicitud para una universidad en Rusia, Canadá, Turquía y...— Hizo una pausa y me dedicó una rápida mirada— Para Berlín.

—Interesante— Murmuró de pronto Erwin, dirigiéndose a Eren. Se llevó el vaso con licor a la boca y añadió:— Pero como tú nunca te equivocas, seguro que tomarás la decisión correcta y te irás a Inglaterra, ¿no?

—¿Quién sabe?

Respondió Eren con una sonrisa forzada, Erwin volvió a dar un largo trago a su bebida y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, cruzando los brazos y viendo al de ojos verdes con una mueca de claro disgusto en su rostro. No entendía por qué parecía odiar a Eren desde lo más profundo de su alma, al principio creí firmemente que era porque el castaño tenía su propia banda de rock; pero justo ahora, esa idea quedaba descartada por completo. Nadie decía nada, sólo nos limitamos a ver la escena que estaban armando Eren y Erwin, ambos mirándose fijamente en una batalla de miradas en la el que más tiempo lograra aguantarle la mirada al otro ganaba, pero, ¿ganar qué? Comenzaban a estresarme de cien mil formas diferentes.

Entonces Hanji se acercó a mí y me susurró en voz muy bajita, al oído:

—Parecen dos machos alfa peleando por ti, Levi.

Fruncí el ceño y la volteé a ver con una mirada que era por de más amenazante, pero ella, con lo chiflada que está ni siquiera se inmutó y soltó una escandalosa carcajada que bien pudo escucharse hasta China. Fue esta misma risa de lunática la que logró que tanto Erwin como Eren apartaran la mirada del otro y centraran su atención en Hanji. Encogí los hombros y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Está loca— Respondí con simplicidad, haciendo evidente el hecho de que a Hanji se le botaba la séptima canica siempre, después me puse de pie y me coloqué mi abrigo.— Voy al baño.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?— Enseguida Erwin se colocó de pie y me regaló una de esas tantas sonrisas cínicas que odiaba en él.

—¿No puedo ir a cagar tranquilamente?

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y fruncí el ceño, mamá ahogó su risa con la palma de su mano y Eren apretaba con fuerza los labios para evitar reír. A veces podía ser muy vulgar y Erwin parecía demasiado sorprendido por este hecho, cosa que para mí mamá e incluso para Hanji y para Eren era algo muy natural, la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Erwin era impagable, nunca había sido vulgar con él en ese sentido, de expresarme así en este tipo de situaciones. Era doloroso darme cuenta de que no me conocía ni la mitad de lo que presumía.

Volvió a tomar asiento en su lugar y asintió con la cabeza para después agregar un "tienes razón". Suspiré y le dediqué una rápida mirada a Eren, después giré sobre mis talones y me alejé de la mesa, caminé entre las mesas hasta la salida de Punta de cielo. En realidad no iba al baño como había dicho en un principio.

En lugar de eso, me apresuré en sacar mi celular y mandarle un mensaje a Eren.

" _Sigo esperándote, elfo idiota."_

Recibido a las 11:38 p.m

-Leído.

 ** _Señor todo tiene demasiado azúcar_ está escribiendo...**

" _Creí que querías cagar tranquilamente, ¿en dónde estás?"_

Recibido a las 11:8 p.m

-Leído.

Le respondí casi al toque, diciéndole que estaba afuera de Punta de cielo y varios minutos después salió abrigado con su chaqueta de cuero, que tenía un montón de pines de bandas a la altura del pecho de lado izquierdo y en su cuello llevaba enredada la típica bufanda negra, volteó para todos lados hasta que finalmente sus ojos dieron con los míos. Se acercó a mí con una enorme sonrisa, metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta negra para protegerlas del horrible frío que pegaba esa noche de diciembre.

En cuanto llegó hasta donde yo estaba, tiré con fuerza de su brazo y empecé a caminar a paso lento lejos de Punta de cielo, la suela de sus botines hacía eco en las calles casi vacías de gente, pasaba uno que otro automóvil o motocicleta. Friburgo de noche era muy tranquilo, porque casi no había odiosa gente pululando por todas partes.

—¿Qué pasa, Levi?, ¿a dónde vamos?— Preguntó cuando cruzamos la calle y yo seguí caminando en dirección a su escuela.

—A dar un paseo a un lugar que tú y yo conocemos perfectamente.

Lo miré de reojo, estaba confundido, lo sabía por la forma tan inusual en como fruncía el ceño y arrugaba la nariz haciendo un ligero puchero de protesta.

—Pero, ¿y qué pasa con tu novio? ¿no se va a molestar?

—Tranquilo, tengo mis formas para contentarlo.

—Oh... sí, entiendo.

Le vi encoger los hombros y yo sonreí divertido, adivinando con qué clase de cosas imaginó que yo ponía de buen humor a Erwin, no podía estar más equivocado respecto a sus sospechas. Después de eso todo volvió a quedar en silencio, yo seguía halando a Eren de su brazo mientras hacíamos nuestra caminata al lugar a donde quería llevarlo, pasamos a un lado de su escuela y volvimos a cruzar la enorme avenida, caminamos un par de calles más y finalmente llegamos al parque al que ya nunca más fuimos, ninguno de los dos.

Atravesamos la enorme puerta pesada de barrotes, gracias al cielo que no lo habían cerrado con candado.

—¿Qué hacemos acá?— Lo sentí pegarse un poco más a mi cuerpo y una sonrisa apareció en mis labios por breves segundos.— Es peligroso aquí de noche, Levi, ¿sabías que se meten los asaltantes?

—Tranquilo, Eren Jaeger, príncipe elfo de la segunda casa real— Comenté con un tono lleno de burla, él volvió a fruncir el ceño.— Estás con el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, yo te protejo.

Rodé los ojos y una sonrisa burlona y presumida se formó en mi rostro, sentí a Eren relajarse contra mi cuerpo y luego asintió entre pequeñas carcajadas.

—Que lo digas así... me hace parecer como un príncipe custodiado por su caballero de armadura brillante.

—Eres un princeso, en todo caso.

Finalmente solté su brazo y volteé para verlo con una diminuta sonrisa de burla, él rodó los ojos y correspondió mi sonrisa con otra sonrisa ladeada, y _oh, joder_. Tomé su mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, él no dijo nada, simplemente correspondió a mi gesto. No era la primera vez que yo hacía algo como esto, como ya lo había recalcado antes, a raíz del casi beso que nos íbamos a dar, las cosas habían cambiado, yo era demasiado confianzudo con él y Eren parecía gustoso de permitirme ser así con él... de no poner límites conmigo, al menos en ciertas cosas.

Caminamos sin prisa alguna por el camino de grava, así, tomados de las manos. Por todo ese lapso me permití a mí mismo fantasear con que no era simplemente por confianza que tomaba su mano, sino que eramos algo más, porque realmente deseaba ser algo más que el amigo de Eren, suspiré hondo y me detuve justo en frente de la banca en donde Eren solía sentarse con sus amigos; cuántos recuerdos me traía este lugar. Curiosamente, todo se veía más hermoso de noche, el parque medio alumbrado por los faroles, la banca oxidada que se veía que recientemente habían pintado, el enorme árbol marchito y las flores a punto de morir sobre el asiento de la banca por el frío invierno, Eren sosteniendo mi mano.

Llevé mi mirada al otro extremo del parque, allá lejos, en donde solía sentarme a ver a Eren y dibujarlo. Aquel sitio se había convertido en uno de mis lugares favoritos aunque jamás lo admitiría, porque fue en ese lugar en donde dibujé a Eren cientos de veces, en donde le veía deseando que él me notara, fue ahí en donde todo comenzó.

—Supongo que todo es diferente aquí, del otro lado.

Murmuré casi en un susurro que gracias a todas las divinidades, pasó desapercibido por el chico de los ojos verdes. Solté su mano y me apresuré en sentarme en aquella banca, Eren enarcó una ceja y se quedó parado sin moverse ni un centímetro, ladeé la cabeza y palmeé el asiento que estaba a un lado, de inmediato él se sentó a mi lado y me miró con duda.

—¿Sabes?— Llevé la mirada al otro lado y la fijé ahí, Eren a su vez, me miraba fijamente a mí.— Te imaginaba distinto cuando te veía desde allá.

—¿En serio? ¿qué imaginabas?

—A alguien diferente— Esta vez llevé mi mirada a Eren, lo sentí tensarse de inmediato en señal de alerta.— Pretendía que eras un misterio, algunas veces lo sigo pensando.

—Bueno— Rió suavemente y se remojó los labios con la punta de su lengua.— No sería divertido si lograras _resolverme,_ ¿no?

—Supongo que no— Negué varias veces y suspiré, poco a poco me fui acercando a Eren hasta que estuve pegado completamente a él, acurrucándome del frío.— ¿Y tú qué pensabas de mí, príncipe elfo?

Parpadeó varias veces y frunció los labios mientras parecía bastante metido en sus propios pensamientos, me mantuve firme con los ojos clavados en su persona, temiendo que me dijera que imaginaba a alguien mejor, o que ni siquiera me había prestado la suficiente atención como para poder describirme. Después de segundos de agonía y duda sus verdes orbes se clavaron en los míos, entreabrió los labios pero no dijo nada porque tan pronto como los abrió, los volvió a cerrar, nos miramos con una intensidad inusual, yo intentando trasmitirle todos mis obsesivos y poco sanos sentimientos que tenía por él.

Él, en cambio, me daba miradas que yo no podía interpretar, había tantas emociones distintas, tantos sentimientos desconocidos, me lo decía todo y a la vez no me decía nada, mi mirada bajó de sus ojos a sus labios, nuevamente estaba cayendo en la tentación de besarlos, relamí mis labios y probé en acercarme un poco más pero Eren alejó el rostro y apartó la mirada. Decir que me sentí un poco dolido era una mentira, me sentía muy dolido. Yo estaba casi rogándole en silencio por un simple toque y él ni siquiera ponía esfuerzo alguno en rechazarme, lo hacía parecer sencillo.

Pensé que probablemente se detenía pensando en su Sol.

Sol, ¿quién era Sol? ¿por qué esta fijación? ¿cuándo lo había conocido? ¿en dónde? ¿por qué parecía ser lo único que me separaba de Eren? Ciertamente no había nada que me detuviera a mí, ni siquiera Erwin porque si en este momento Eren me daba alguna señal, por más insignificante y pequeña que fuera, yo dejaría todo por él. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no iba a pasar, tal vez ni siquiera era su tipo, quizá y a él le gustaban las chicas y no los niños, en cuanto me separé del castaño para darle su espacio, él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y mi corazón latió con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, mis mejillas se calentaron y sentía que la sangre me bullía como lava hirviendo dentro de las venas. Todo adentro de mí se retorcía y parecía estallar en placer.

Placer de que sus ojos estuvieran empapando por completo de verde al gris de mis ojos, llenándolos con vida, la vida que a mí me faltaba.

—También eres diferente a la persona que imaginaba— Sonrió ampliamente, yo sentía como rápidamente me derretía entre sus manos.— Eres mucho mejor a lo que imaginaba y quiero que lo sepas.

Tronó un beso en mi frente y se separó de mí con la misma sonrisa tierna de hace un rato. Mis mejillas se encendieron aún más y en un impulso de vergüenza y felicidad —sí, demasiado raro—, le solté un golpe en el estómago, él dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Yo simplemente crucé los brazos y desvié la mirada.

—¿Por qué fue eso?

—Por... ¡por no decirme que tenías una banda!— Giré los ojos hacia arriba, asumiendo una mueca de indignación.— Se supone que somos amigos, ¿no?

—Oh, es que me habías dicho que no te agradaba la música— Encogió los hombros y rascó su nuca en clara señal de nerviosismo.— Pensé que no te interesaría.

—Pues me interesa, realmente lo hace.— Enarqué una ceja y Eren sonrió, asintiendo vehemente con la cabeza.

En ese momento recordé lo _"otro"_ y rápidamente llevé la mirada a su cuerpo, más exactamente a la altura de su pecho, fruncí el ceño y clavé la mirada en el lado izquierdo de su pecho en donde tenía todos esos pines atorados en la chaqueta de cuero. Volví a darle un golpe, pero esta vez en el brazo, nuevamente se quejó con una mueca de dolor, demasiadas sorpresas para una sola noche, no me había dado un respiro.

—¿Y eso por qué?— Se llevó la mano izquierda a su brazo derecho y se sobó la zona afectada.

—Porque me recuerda que...

Me acerqué nuevamente a él, de manera invasiva a su espacio personal; halé del cuello de su chaqueta y de un rápido movimiento bajé el cierre. Eren abrió los ojos con sorpresa y negó con la cabeza, intentando cubrirse nuevamente, forcejamos por varios segundos cuando quise quitar su bufanda y otros segundos más cuando intenté desabotonar su delgada camisa con estampados de flores rojas—nada que ver con las playeras rudas que usa de sus bandas de rock—, entre protestas por parte parte de él, pero al final y con mucho trabajo logré abrir su camisa y ver el tatuaje de libélula que tanto problema me había causado, a un lado del insecto había algo escrito en inglés, con letra muy pequeña y en manuscrita. Sonreí complacido al cerciorarme de que lo que había visto no eran simples alucinaciones mías.

—Lo sabía, no vi mal.

Llevé enseguida una mano a su pecho y pasé mis dedos por encima del tatuaje, sintiendo la textura de su piel marcada con tinta negra permanente. Pensé en lo doloroso que debió de haber sido, después mis dedos pasaron de la libélula a lo que estaba escrito a un lado formando una simple pero llamativa frase: " _photograph each day so we can live forever",_ mi índice delineó cada letra, cada línea, tocando, sintiendo lo más que podía. También pensé en que estaba muy joven para tener su piel tatuada, ¿sus papás sabrían? ¿o lo escondía de ellos?

—Por favor, no toques ahí, Levi. Para.

Detuve lo que hacía cuando Eren tomó mi muñeca, pero no intentó apartar mi mano simplemente había detenido lo que estaba haciendo. Levanté la mirada pero él tenía la cabeza agachada y la poca luz que alumbraba su rostro mostraba el rubor que había en sus mejillas, parpadeé varias veces y abrí los ojos muy grande cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me había metido tanto en su tatuaje que se me había olvidado que prácticamente estaba tocando de más. Aparté la mano de su pecho como si de fuego se tratara, también bajé la mirada sintiéndome avergonzado por mi comportamiento.

 _«Toqué a Eren»_

 _«Toqué su tatuaje»_

 _«Toqué su pecho»_

 _«Toqué su clavícula»_

 _«¡Toqué su piel!»_

Cada nuevo pensamiento hacía que mi sonrojo aumentara y las ganas de salir huyendo se incrementaran a niveles colosales. Solté un suspiro y volví a llevar la mirada a Eren, quien seguía con la cabeza agachada.

—Perdón, debe ser desagradable que _alguien como yo,_ ya sabes, gay, te toque.

Murmuré bajando la mirada, haciendo el amago de levantarme y emprender mi huida triunfal, pero Eren tomó con fuerza mi muñeca derecha y levantó la mirada, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada con miles de emociones que otra vez no pude descifrar, aunque sus mejillas aún conservaban el tenue rubor.

—¡No! ¡te equivocas!— Mordió sus labios y su sonrojo se expandió por todo su rostro.— Es que me pone nervioso que me toques, pero es porque tú me pones nervioso en general.

—¿Yo... te pongo nervioso?— Enarqué una ceja y el castaño asintió, rápidamente me apresuré en preguntar con voz suave:— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú... me...— Soltó un bufido y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, maldiciendo en voz baja.— ¿Porque me pone nervioso la gente? Ya sabes...

—Oh...— Asentí, arrugando la frente, no entendía que había sido todo eso, pero decidí que lo mejor era no insistir con Eren y sus cosas raras.— No soy tan mayor, ¿sabes?, te llevo por tres años.

—No es eso... es que a veces siento que me ves como un mocoso al que debes limpiarle los mocos.

Desvió la mirada e hizo un puchero infantil, sólo pude mirarle con incredulidad y una suave carcajada escapó de mis labios. Jamás había pensado eso de él, pero ya que lo había puesto de esa forma...

—Eres un bebé— Dije con una pequeña risa llena de ironía y él infló las mejillas remarcando aún más su gesto infantil.— Y así tengas cincuenta años estaré ahí para limpiarte los mocos, porque estaremos juntos por siempre, ¿verdad, elfo idiota?

Me miró con desconcierto por algunos instantes pero después sonrió ampliamente achinando los ojos y mostrándome nuevamente esos bonitos hoyuelos tan suyos.

—¡Sí!— Concordó de inmediato, pareciendo feliz de manera genuina.

Asentí con la cabeza y escondí una sonrisa involuntaria que quería escaparse de mis labios, luego tiré de una de sus mejillas entre quejidos y protestas por parte del más alto, definitivamente quería estar con él para siempre, sin importar lo que llegase a pasar a partir de ahora, sin importar si al final terminaba por romperme el corazón y terminaba haciendo su vida con alguien más « _Sol_ », yo estaría ahí. Una vez, en un libro, había leído que el amor platónico era el más puro, el más real de cualquier otra clase de amor, porque daba todo y no pedía nada a cambio.

Eso era lo que yo sentía por Eren, un amor incondicional.

Él sacaba la mejor versión de mí, la que yo desconocía, no sabía como lo hacía pero sólo deseaba ser mejor persona para él. Porque sin darme cuenta, él iba reconstruyéndome poco a poco, empezaba a unir las piezas rotas de un corazón bastante maltratado por el tiempo, sin importarle que en el proceso se llegara a cortar.

 _«Y si algo he aprendido en todos estos años, es que nosotros le pertenecemos enteramente a la persona que nos repara las alas y nos deja volar libremente. Ahí, es donde debemos regresar siempre, de ahí somos, el complemento de un alma gemela.»_

Después de otro largo lapso de tiempo nos fuimos del parque, nuestras manos estaban unidas como si fuéramos los amantes incondicionales que caminan a casa luego de un largo y duro día. Mientras caminábamos por las calles rumbo a Punta de cielo, una ventisca de aire nos pegó de lleno en el rostro, tirité de frío y enseguida un estornudo salió de mis labios, debí llevar una bufanda para el frío que hacía en las noches de diciembre.

—Toma— Eren soltó mi mano y empezó a desenredar la larga bufanda que llevaba cubriendo su cuello y enseguida la enredo en mi propio cuerpo, acomodándola como él la llevaba puesta segundos atrás.— Hace frío, pero esta es cálida, ¿verdad?

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, pero él sólo me palmeó la espalda y tiró de la manga de mi abrigo para guiarme nuevamente por el camino. Volví a sonrojarme por milésima vez en la noche y hundí mi nariz en la bufanda, de inmediato todo mi cerebro se llenó con el olor de Eren, podría volverme más adicto a su aroma que un drogadicto a la cocaína. Estaba decidido, esta bufanda me la quedaba yo, sabía que era su favorita, pero yo iba a ser un egoísta de mierda y me la quedaría para mí, como lo único que podía tener de él.

En cuanto llegamos a Punta de cielo nos topamos con Erwin, él estaba afuera de su auto con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Estacionada a un metro del auto de el rubio, estaba una camioneta negra en la que Annie, Jean, Armin y Sasha subían los instrumentos que habían utilizado para tocar esa noche. Eren me soltó y me susurró que iría a ayudar a sus amigos a subir sus instrumentos a la camioneta, por mi parte, me acerqué con expresión neutra hasta donde estaba Erwin. Hanji y mamá ya estaban adentro del auto.

—¿Se puede saber en dónde demonios te habías metido, Levi? Te fui a buscar al baño— Enarcó una espesa ceja y sus ojos color cielo parecieron reprocharme en silencio.

—Es que salí a tomar aire, lo necesitaba.— Encogí los hombros y me acerqué lentamente a él, de forma casi provocativa, pero él siguió con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y por qué regresaste con ese muchachito Ernie? ¿qué está ocurriendo?

—Eren— Corregí rápidamente, mientras me pegaba casi por completo a su cuerpo y echaba los brazos detrás de su nuca.— Yo lo llamé, necesitaba hablar con él en privado. En todo caso, te recuerdo que no eres quién para reprocharme nada.

Apretó los labios y su ceño se relajó, hasta cierto punto yo tenía razón, él no era nadie para andar desconfiando de mí, ya que si mal no recordaba... él se había ido a Francia a revolcarse con quién sabe cuanta mujer y no dudaba que también con uno que otro hombre. Tomó mi cintura en un gesto posesivo y yo aguanté las ganas de alejarlo, se apresuró en sellar mis labios con los suyos en un beso demandante al que no tuve otra opción que corresponder. Pero en mis adentros, en mi mente, era Eren quien me besaba. Nadie más, y estaba mal. Y era enfermo, y era retorcido.

Cuando me separé de Erwin, llevé la mirada a Eren, él tenía la mirada fija en la guitarra que Armin le entregaba en su estuche, tenía una expresión de total seriedad. No me dirigió la mirada en todo ese rato, nunca lo entendería, por un momento era todo felicidad y al siguiente seriedad absoluta, cuando Erwin se subió al auto, fue que le avisé que yo iba a despedirme de Eren y mis demás amigos. Al acercarme, noté que, como siempre, Eren y Jean alegaban por quien de los dos había tocado mejor. Armin estaba a la derecha de Eren obviamente apoyando silenciosamente a su amigo castaño.

Mikasa sólo observaba todo con los brazos cruzados y la indiferencia que la caracterizaba y Annie también estaba ahí, en silencio, abrazando la cintura de Mikasa.

—¡Te digo que estuviste desafinado en algunas notas, Jaeger!

—¡Claro que no! ¡ensayé muy duro para esto!

—Pony, elfo de jardín— Llamé a ambos y enseguida Eren soltó una risa burlona por la forma en como había llamado a Jean, mientras que Kirstein le reclamaba a Eren por burlarse.— Vine a despedirme, mi novio me espera.

Ambos callaron enseguida, Jean asintió con una ligera mueca y Eren frunció los labios, pero no dijo nada más. Enseguida, Annie se despidió de mí con un abrazo, deseándome una feliz Navidad, mientras que Armin se mantenía al margen de todo lo que tuviera que ver conmigo, sin decir nada, ni siquiera dirigirme una sola mirada porque toda su atención estaba enfocada en Eren.

Mi mirada fue a dar con el castaño y Annie pareció entender lo que yo buscaba con ese gesto, pues enseguida le pidió a Jean y a Armin que la ayudaran a recoger algunas cosas que hacían falta. En cuanto esos tres se alejaron, yo me acerqué a Eren y golpeé su brazo sin poner mucha fuerza en el golpe.

—¿Te volveré a ver?— Pregunté en un susurró, juntando ambas cejas en clara señal de suplica. Él asintió.

—El sábado es tu cumpleaños— Afirmó, mirándome fijamente mientras metía las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones.— El domingo iré a cantarte Happy birthday.

Levantó ambas cejas un par de veces en un gesto coqueto mientras encogía los hombros y sonreía de lado y arrugaba ligeramente la nariz. Bufé, rodando los ojos en un intento de aparentar fastidio pero una pequeña sonrisa delatora se dibujó en mis labios.

—No está mal— Encogí los hombros y ladeé la cabeza.— Mamá va a estar encantada con que vayas a la casa, le gustas mucho, demasiado, en realidad.

—De acuerdo, entiendo— Murmuró entre risas apenadas que evidenciaban la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos por mi comentario.— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿también estarás feliz?

—Ajá...— Me mordí el labio inferior, quería decirle que esperaría a que llegara el domingo con ansias, pero el claxon del auto de Erwin me quitó las ganas y la intención de hacerlo.— Me tengo que ir, nos vemos, elfo idiota.

Le di un último tirón en su mejilla derecha y después di media vuelta sobre mis talones, casi corriendo al auto en donde Erwin, Hanji y mi mamá me estaban esperando. En cuanto el rubio encendió el motor y el automóvil se puso en marcha, me hundí en mi asiento y mi nariz en la bufanda impregnada con el aroma tan familiar de Eren. Embriagándome con la calidez que se desprendía de ese pedazo de tela de algodón, _la calidez de Eren_. Esa noche la escarcha se había derretido un poco más.

* * *

 _Friburgo de Birsgovia, Alemania._

 _3 meses después..._

Los tiempos de frío habían quedado atrás y la primavera estaba en su total apogeo trayendo consigo el calor, el maldito calor. Suspiré mirando por la ventana, la gente pasaba caminando a toda prisa, sin detenerse un segundo a ver lo bello y azul que estaba el cielo esa tarde, el suave viento mecía las ramas de los árboles y aliviaba un poco el horrendo bochorno que se sentía.

Estaba esperando a que Eren hiciera su aparición, pero ya llevaba cinco minutos retrasado, con lo puntual que era... me parecía bastante extraño que llegara tarde, me acomodé en la silla y crucé las piernas mientras volvía a mi tarea inicial: empezar a dibujar el capitulo nuevo que Eren había escrito para mí, de la historia del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. Annie se acercó de pronto a la mesa, dejando un par de enormes y grasosas hamburguesas en frente mío, fruncí el ceño y le lancé una mirada inquisitiva, ella sonrió y encogió los hombros.

—Eren acaba de mandarme un mensaje, ordenó dos de estás— Señaló las hamburguesas y luego colocó el otro plato con papás a la francesa cubiertas con un montón de queso amarillo.— Y una de estás. Viene un poco atrasado, me pidió que te dijera que lo disculpes.

Hice una mueca y asentí, Annie me miró fijamente por varios segundos, sus ojos azules atravesándome como dagas, volteé a verla una vez más con una ceja enarcada y ella sonrió de nueva cuenta, apresurándose en sacar una especie de sobre de su mandil negro, la deslizó sobre la superficie de la mesa hasta mí y luego tomó asiento en la silla que también estaba al otro extremo de la mesa.

—¿Qué es esto?— La tomé entre mis manos y la observé por varios segundos, era un sobre negro con destellos plateados y uno que otro garabato.

—Una invitación, el sábado que viene es el cumpleaños de Eren y...

—Espera, ¿este sábado es su cumpleaños?

—Sí... ¿no sabías?— Preguntó pareciendo sorprendida, frunció el ceño y yo negué con una mueca en los labios.

—Nunca me detuve a preguntarle...

—Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes— Se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa y volvió a hablar con los ojos azules brillándole de emoción.— Como te decía, el sábado es su cumpleaños, así que entre Armin, Mikasa y yo, le estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa. La temática es de antifaces, ¿qué te parece?

Abrí el sobre y leí su contenido, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro cuando recordé mi propio cumpleaños. Ese día Eren literalmente me cantó la canción de "feliz cumpleaños", e incluso había llegado con una especie de tarta de mango para festejar mi cumpleaños número veintidós. Ese había sido el mejor cumpleaños que he podido recordar, por eso quería que en su día él también la pasara bien, pero entonces, la duda vino arrancando de golpe todo atisbo de felicidad y buenos deseos, Sol venía nuevamente a fastidiarme.

—¿Sol vendrá?— Pregunté intentando parecer casual, mientras guardaba la invitación en el sobre.

—No lo sé... supongo que sí— Annie me miró inquisitiva, entornó los ojos como si estuviera pensando en algo, y después preguntó:— ¿Eren no te ha dicho quién es Sol, cierto?

—No.

—¡Ay!— De sus labios brotó un suspiro pesado y se palmeó la frente con fuerza— Este idiota, ¿por qué no me sorprende?— Apartó la mano de su rostro y me miró con seriedad— Entenderás que no puedo decirte quién es Sol, no soy quien para hacerlo. Lo único que puedo decirte de _él_ es que es una persona muy especial e importante para Eren. Lo ha apoyado mucho, sobre todo en sus locuras y... él también quiere mucho a Eren, lo sé porque me lo dijo.

—Entonces, ¿tú has hablado con... él? ¿Sol es un él?— Susurré en voz bajita, pero Annie había escuchado perfectamente y asintió, apretando con fuerza los labios como si con eso estuviera evitando decirme algo de más.— Y Sol también quiere a Eren, pero si él se da cuenta de eso, entonces yo...

—Levi, tranquilizate— Volvió a suspirar y apoyó la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano.— Son un par de idiotas, hablo de Sol y Eren, es decir, los dos se gustan y se mueren el uno por el otro, pero son tan estúpidos en darse cuenta de eso, rayos, me frustran. Y bueno, dudo mucho que Eren siquiera lo note, así que sinceramente no deberías preocuparte por Sol, en realidad... te sorprendería bastante.

Me miró fijamente y mordió su labio inferior con insistencia, parecía bastante tentada en querer revelarme la identidad de ese tal Sol, pero el inoportuno Eren había llegado justo en ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de hacer que Annie me dijera el misterio detrás de Sol.

—¡Levi! ¡Annie! Hola— La rubia volteó a verlo horrorizada de que él hubiera escuchado nuestra conversación, ante ese gesto Eren frunció el ceño pareciendo bastante confundido.— ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No, en lo absoluto.

Respondí casi de inmediato, en un intento por zafar a Annie de algún problema con Eren, y él, como el idiota que suele ser, se lo creyó por completo. Después de eso, la rubia volvió a sus deberes y el castaño literalmente me obligó a comer la grasosa hamburguesa que resultó ser deliciosa. También arrasamos con las papas que al principio me negué a probar, me había dado cuenta de que era la única comida que Eren parecía disfrutar; por lo general casi no comía y de hecho, parecía evitarlo y yo sabía de sobra a que se debía, e intentaba ayudarlo lo más que podía. El problema era que él no se abría y no cedía a querer contarme el por qué de ciertas cosas, como Sol o las pulseras en sus muñecas.

Pero todo ese asunto pasó a segundo plano, porque en mi mente sólo había rondando una cosa: que ahora sabía que Sol era un chico y no una chica, y el idiota de Eren me había tenido todo este tiempo creyendo que era una chica, él seguía bastante concentrado en subrayar los diálogos y partes importantes en su texto para pasarlo a la historieta. Relamí mis labios y arrugué la nariz mientras que ponía todas mis fuerzas en sonar casual y desinteresado.

—Eren— El nombrado sólo me respondió con un "¿mh?", sin quitar su mirada concentrada del texto.— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Eres gay?

Apartó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y me miró directo a los ojos, había muchísima seriedad en su rostro, pero no me dejé amedrentar por eso, yo me mantuve firme y le sostuve la mirada hasta el último momento. Suspiró y de un momento a otro su seriedad pasó a ser una sonrisa ladeada; Eren podía confundirme de cinco formas distintas en tan sólo cuestión de segundos.

—Nunca lo he pensado de esa forma— Le dio un trago a su botella con agua y pareció pensar en algo durante varios minutos.— Y no creo que la gente se daba clasificar en ese tipo de categorías, sólo somos personas amando a otras personas. El amor es amor, punto.

No había momento en el que este niño no me sorprendiera con las cosas que decía, a veces me daba la impresión de que era mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba, aunque ciertamente descartaba esa idea cuando recordaba que estaba dibujando una historieta para mimar a su niño interno. Era simplemente sorprendente como Eren podía ser niño y hombre al mismo tiempo.

—Tienes razón— Arrugué la nariz y le regalé una sonrisa ladeada.— Después de todo, eres demasiado inteligente para equivocarte.

—Ay, Levi.

* * *

Caminé de un lado a otro en mi habitación, apretaba con fuerza el celular entre mis manos. Había pasado toda la semana intentando decidirme y de hecho, ya lo había hecho, el problema aquí era que no tenía el valor suficiente para llevar a cabo mi plan, porque sí, fue algo que se me ocurrió de una noche para otra en un arranque de locura extrema.

Pero un Ackerman jamás se echa para atrás y yo ya había tomado mi decisión, sólo esperaba que fuera buena idea y no una total idiotez.

Tomé un respiró hondo e intente calmar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, desbloqueé el teléfono y rápidamente localicé a la persona que buscaba entre mis contactos. Presioné el icono en verde y en cuestión de segundos se escuchó el "bip" en la otra línea, las manos me sudaban y las piernas me temblaban como dos espaguetis recién hervidos.

— _Hola, Levi, buenas noches_ — La voz risueña de la rubia, hizo que me dieran ganas de vomitar la ensalada de verduras que había comido esa tarde.

—¿Qué tal, Annie? Escucha, hay un favor que quiero pedirte.

— _¿Qué es?_

Inhale muy profundo y dejé salir el aire contenido, ya no podía echarme para atrás, ya la había llamado. Me aclaré la garganta y comencé muy despacio, diciendo paso por paso lo que mi jodida y retorcida mente tenía planeado, ella escuchó todo lo que tenía que decir sin interrumpirme ni una sola vez. Pero cuando terminé de contarle mi no tan maravilloso plan, se quedó callada, al otro lado de la línea se podía escuchar su respiración y la música punk que estaba escuchando.

—¿Y bien? ¿vas a ayudarme o no?— Me senté al borde de la cama y crucé mi pierna izquierda sobre la derecha.— Aún puedo recurrir a Hanji, pero no confío en ella para hacer esto. Igual le pienso decir.

— _Por mí no hay problema, pero... ¿estás seguro? Creo que Eren preferiría que..._

—Annie...

— _¡Argh! Vale, vale, te veo mañana a las cinco de la tarde, en la dirección que te mandaré por mensaje._

Colgué después de darle las gracias y a los pocos minutos me llegó una notificación con un mensaje de Annie en el que venía la dirección de su casa. Y bueno, esta vez ya no podía arrepentirme, nunca, en los veintidós años que llevaba respirando, imaginé que haría semejante cosa.

Sólo esperaba que Eren no se diera cuenta, porque entonces toda la cosa se habría podrido de verdad.

Después de arrepentirme y darme ánimos como veinte veces más, llamé a Hanji para comunicarle que iba a hacer la mayor locura que ella jamás imaginó ni en sus más salvajes y retorcidos sueños. Y ella era tan predecible que sabía que primero reiría como la loca que es, después cambiaría drásticamente su humor y me sermonearía, para finalmente decirme un alentador: "te apoyo", aunque siendo honesto, la aprobación viniendo de ella no era algo que me tranquilizará por completo.

Me senté en la silla de cuero que estaba frente al pequeño tocador que tenía un espejo ovalado, crucé las piernas y los brazos, Hanji se mantenía muy quietecita, sentada en el filo de la enorme cama de Annie, en completa expectación de los "milagros" que harían conmigo. La dueña de los ojos azules empezó a esculcar en los cajones de su tocador, sacó un montón de pinturas que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de para qué servían. Brochas, sombras, labiales y sujetadores para el cabello.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, dejámelo a mí, Levi.

Asentí apretando las labios y Annie no tardó en sujetar los mechones de cabello que caían por mi frente para que no estorbaran mientras me maquillaba. Me colocó un montón de "bases" en la cara y parte de mi cuello, según ella, para no verme tan pálido, cuando terminó de su laboriosa tarea de poner sobras por aquí e iluminar en los lugares correctos por allá, siguió con mis cejas, las delineó y pintó de negro, rellenando los espacios en blanco y haciéndola parecer más gruesa. A eso le siguieron mis ojos, lo primero que hizo fue delinearlos y colocar sobra negra en los párpados, después enchinó mis pestañas y les colocó un montón de rimel, sentía los ojos demasiado pesados, en general, sentía que el rostro extraño por tanta cosa que me había puesto.

Ella iba diciéndome lo que hacía, paso por paso.

Cuando terminó y por fin pude verme en el espejo, me arrepentí profundamente. Es decir, no me veía mal, Annie realmente había hecho un excelente trabajo con hacerme lucir como una chica, pero no podía dejar de ser raro para mí, la rubia sonreía satisfecha al admirar su trabajo finalizado, e incluso Hanji parecía bastante sorprendida de las maravillas que había hecho Annie.

—¿Compraste ropa de mujer? Si vas vestido así te vas a delatar— Annie me miró de arriba hacia abajo, como si tuviera algo en mente.

Me di un golpe mental, había olvidado por completo el asunto de la ropa, además de que lo había decidido de un momento a otro que, apenas y me dio tiempo de pensar en que iba a ponerme. Podía regresar al departamento y tomar prestado un vestido de mi mamá...

—No te preocupes, tengo algo que quizá te quede— Se apresuró en rebuscar algo en su clóset hasta que finalmente dio con él.— Lo compré hace dos años, pero nunca entre en él, ya sabes por éstas— Su mirada bajó hacia su pecho y yo de inmediato entendí lo que quería decirme.— Pero puede que a ti sí te quede.

Tendió el vestido y unas medias negras en mi dirección, lo tomé entre mis manos y le vi por todos lados, era negro con brillos plateados, sin mangas o tirantes. Debía admitir que era muy bonito, el único problema era que estaba demasiado corto y parecía ser de esos que se pegaban al cuerpo, dejando poco a la imaginación, no me imaginaba metido en uno de esos, pero no había mejor opción, la verdad era que no quería regresar a mi casa y que mi mamá me viera con la cara pintada, me haría eterna burla y suficiente tenía con Hanji.

Apreté los labios y antes de que la determinación se esfumara de mi cuerpo, me metí al baño, me despojé de toda mi ropa y lentamente me fui metiendo el vestido, al final me había quedado pegado pero había logrado entrar en él. Cuando salí del baño y me vieron, Annie dejó escapar una exclamación y Hanji se había sonrojado, mientras asentía en total señal de aprobación.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer con mi cabello?— Pregunté mientras me veía en el espejo de cuerpo completo, era lo único que me delataba.— Se va a dar cuenta.

En ese preciso momento, Annie colocó una peluca pelirroja sobre mi cabeza.

—¡Pensé en eso, enanín!, y ayer la compré de último minuto— Una amplia y psicópata sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Hanji.— Es de cabello natural, se ve muy real, ¿verdad?

Tanto Annie, como yo asentimos, la rubia se dedicó a acomodarla mejor sobre mi cabeza, era larga, me llegaba a la cintura y era ondulada, con perfectos caireles bien definidos mientras que el fleco era lacio, perfectamente acomodado de lado izquierdo simulando un poco al mechón de cabellos que Eren se peinaba y acomodaba de ese mismo lado con un montón de fijador. Era de un color rojo muy llamativo, probablemente un rojo cromado.

Annié me prestó un par de sus botines, por suerte me habían quedado, colocó un listón negro en mi cuello y también me prestó una chaqueta de cuero que recientemente se había comprado y con eso quedé listo. Me di un último vistazo en el espejo, quedando conforme con lo que veía, al menos no tenía tanto parecido con el "yo" real, después me di la vuelta y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, mirando con una ceja alzada a Annie y Hanji.

—¿Me veo cómo una persona diferente?— Ambas chicas asintieron, la pobre de Annie se estaba maquillando apenas, tenía el tiempo contado.— Oye, Annie, ¿crees que a Eren le gusten las chicas de este tipo?

La rubia detuvo lo que estaba haciendo e hizo una mueca con los labios mientras parecía pensar en su respuesta, después de varios segundos de incertidumbre asintió encogiendo los hombros.

—Tiene un crush con una vocalista llamada Hayley Williams y justo ahora, te pareces un poco a ella en el dos mil nueve, así que en teoría, sí le gustarías.

Moví suavemente la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en señal de que con eso me daba por bien servido. La cuatro ojos se acercó a mí y me palmeó la espalda, regalándome una sonrisa sincera de total apoyo.

—Tranquilo, Ravioli— Esta vez me soltó una palmada un poco más violenta, haciéndome perder el equilibrio por varios segundos.— Te ves bien, con suerte y hoy te _toca con_ Eren.

—Eres una imbécil— Rodé los ojos y tiré de su blusa hasta que quedó a mi altura, troné un beso en su boca, un beso inocente y casto.— Pero gracias por estar conmigo en todo.

Abrió grande los ojos y el lente de sus gafas pareció brillar ante esa acción tan inesperada de mi parte. Parecía que el día de hoy se había metido otra persona a mi cuerpo, si estuviera en mis cinco sentidos habría descartado el beso que le di a Hanji, e ir vestido a la fiesta de esta forma sólo para poder impresionar a Eren. Ciertamente Annie tenía razón, debía impresionarlo siendo yo mismo, no oculto debajo de un motón de capas de maquillaje, pelucas y un vestido provocativo.

Pero quería hacer algo diferente.

Es como cuando te despiertas a la mitad de la noche porque una gran idea se te acaba de ocurrir y por más que luchas contra esa idea, terminas aceptándola porque nunca en tu vida haz hecho algo tan loco, para que en un futuro, cuando el cabello se haya puesto blanco y la juventud desaparezca, puedas recordarlo y pensar que hubo momentos graciosos en tu vida. Eso quería para mí, tener algo en lo que pudiera refugiarme cuando llegara a viejo, un recuerdo, el recuerdo mío haciendo tonterías por amor, por la persona que amaba.

No quería llegar a los sesenta y pensar _"pudo haber sido divertido intentar esto"_ , o lo peor de todo, estarme preguntando continuamente " _¿Qué hubiera pasa do si..?"_ No quería tener arrepentimientos de ningún tipo, nunca más.

Llegamos al enorme salón en donde la fiesta ya estaba en todo su apogeo, Hanji no había querido venir porque sabía que si venía, me echaría de cabeza y frustraría todos mis planes, yo también lo sabía y se lo agradecía profundamente. En cuanto entramos, Annie señaló a Eren, estaba entre un grupo de compañeros de su escuela, recibiendo abrazos por parte de chicas y también de uno que otro chico; fruncí el ceño y crucé los brazos, conteniendo las ganas que tenía por alejarlos de Eren. La rubia me dio una mascara negra con algunas plumas rojas que decoraban sólo la mitad de esta, combinaba perfectamente con el vestido y la peluca que llevaba puesta.

Tan pronto como me la dio me la coloqué, no era una mascara de rostro completo, sólo tapaba de mi frente hasta el puente de mi nariz. En un largo rato no me acerqué a Eren, lo miraba de lejos y rechazaba a cualquier otro que se me acercaba, porque después de todo, yo había montado todo este circo para Eren y ni siquiera me atrevía a acercarme a él. La cabeza me daba vueltas y me decía a gritos que saliera huyendo de ese lugar mientras pudiera, antes de que Eren siquiera me notara.

Estaba a punto de acobardarme e irme, dar la media vuelta y salir de ahí, pero justamente en ese momento, vi que una chica se acercaba con dobles intenciones a Eren, de ninguna forma _, mío_. Y todo se fue al demonio, caminé entre la gente, empujándola para poder pasar y llegar más rápido a donde él estaba siendo acosado por aquella chica.

En cuanto quedé parado frente a ellos, empujé a la otra chica que parecía hacer de todo para llamar la atención del castaño, claramente no le estaba funcionando. Sus ojos café fueron directamente a mí persona para mirarme con todo el desdén que había en su cabeza oxigenada, rodé los ojos y con la voz más amenazante que tenía, le susurré un no tan amable "largo". La muchachita volteó a ver a Eren, como si estuviera preguntándole con la mirada quién era yo, pero él sólo encogió los hombros.

Al final y después de varios minutos en los que ni ella ni yo habíamos querido ceder, ella terminó por irse, ante las miradas hostiles e intimidantes que me encargaba de darle. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y fue sólo entonces que llevé los ojos a Eren.

Él llevaba una mascara azul turquesa, con un montón de diamantina verde que hacía resaltar sus preciosos ojos, aquellos que me veían con curiosidad y algo de desconcierto. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y me regaló una sonrisa tímida, parecía incomodo y fuera órbita con lo que había sucedido entre la otra chica y yo. Qué ganas de decirle algo como _"deberías ver tu cara, elfo idiota"_ , pero no podía porque entonces yo mismo me delataría, di el par de pasos que me alejaban de él y mi cuerpo quedó pegado contra el suyo, él parpadeó varias veces del desconcierto había pasado rápidamente a la sorpresa.

—Oye, esto es raro... ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?— Murmuró con voz nerviosa, intentando por todos los medios de poner distancia entre él y yo.

Ladeé la cabeza y dibujé una sonrisa llena de ironía en mi rostro, encogí los hombros y eché mis brazos detrás de su nuca, rodeando su cuello y haciendo que él se inclinara hasta a mí altura. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, gris contra verde otra vez, un inusual brillo apareció en sus ojos cuándo preguntó mi nombre y yo había girado los ojos.

—Tienes... unos ojos grises tan preciosos.

Mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando sonrío ampliamente, la única persona que Eren conocía que tenía tenía ojos grises era yo y más de una vez había admitido en voz alta lo preciosos que eran. Me tensé por completo y fruncí los labios, pero fingí hacerme el desentendido —desentendida en este caso— y le sonreí, pestañeando varias veces con coquetería en un gesto que decía _"¿es eso así?"_.

—Preciosos ojos color tormenta— Volvió a sonreírme y aunque sabía que era totalmente inútil porque no se iba a ver con la mascara, enarqué una ceja.

En ese preciso instante las luces se apagaron y en cambio iluminaron la pista de baile con luces de neón de colores azules y rosas. Una canción con ritmos suaves empezó a sonar a todo volumen, varias chicas jalaban a sus novios al centro de la pista, incluso vi a Annie jalando a una irritada Mikasa para ir a cuanto la voz femenina se escuchó haciendo perfecta armonía con el sonido de la música, varios gritos y silbidos se hicieron presentes por todo el salón, Eren rodó los ojos y se apoyó contra la barra del bar, cruzando los brazos y viendo con cierta diversión como Annie y Mikasa bailaban demasiado disparejas, cada una siguiendo su propio ritmo de la canción.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi rostro y tomé la muñeca de Eren para jalarlo a la pista de baile también. Él se había negado varias veces mientras yo lo seguía arrastrando, alegando que él no era bueno bailando y que todo esto no dejaba de ser raro, me detuve en medio de la pista y el idiota de los ojos verdes miró horrorizado a su alrededor, a la gente que bailaba bastante pegada al ritmo de la música. De nueva cuenta me pegué a su cuerpo e imité los movimientos que hacía una chica al bailar, que estaba a nuestro lado y que bailaba sola.

Moví mis caderas lentamente contra las de Eren, dando pequeños roces descarados. Él sólo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada a otro lado, volví a abrazar su cuello con mis brazos y seguí moviendo mi cuerpo siguiendo esta vez el ritmo de la música, guiándome por los suaves sonidos que de pronto cambiaban, y se hacían fuertes y rápidos. No sabía en dónde, o en qué momento había aprendido a moverme así, esta era otra nueva faceta en mí que Eren se estaba encargando de sacar a relucir.

La música siguió sonando y el castaño por fin desistió en ignorarme, volví a sonreír victorioso y continúe moviendo mis caderas, restregando mi cuerpo contra el de Eren. Sacando un poco del libido sexual frustrado que tenía acumulado gracias a él, sabía que todos esos chicos que no me quitaban la mirada de encima, estaban viendo más bien mis piernas y mi trasero que salía a relucir enormemente con el vestido casi adherido a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel. Pero realmente no me importaba, porque si ellos me veían, significaba que Eren también lo notaba y pensar en esa posibilidad hizo que los cabellos se me pusieran de punta. Quité mis brazos de su cuello y tomé sus manos, guiándolas de forma cínica y descarada hasta mis caderas.

Pero enseguida subió las manos, colocándolas en mi cintura. Giré los ojos hacía arriba y volví a pegarme a él, cuando la música se hizo un poco más rápida me detuve y nuestras miradas volvieron a conectarse, sonreí de lado y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, poniéndome de puntillas para poder alcanzar sus labios. Y... lo besé, finalmente, después de varios intentos fallidos había logrado sellar mis labios con los suyos.

Sus ojos se abrieron muy grande e hizo el intento de separarse de mí, pero yo fui más rápido y tiré de su nuca con fuerza y no le permití escapar. Al principio se negaba a responder a mi beso, pero poco a poco le fui seduciendo con los suaves movimientos de mis labios contra los suyos y aceptó el beso, correspondiendo totalmente. Cerré los ojos cuando vi que él entrecerraba los suyos, mis mejillas ardían por el rubor que se estaba extendiendo hasta mis ojeras.

¿Cómo iba a mirar a los ojos a Eren después sin sonrojarme, por recordar que lo había besado?

Lo que más me preocupaba era que no quería separarme de sus suaves labios, quería seguir probándolos hasta desgastarlos por completo. Mordisqueé un poco su labio inferior y me separé lentamente de él para cuando la canción terminó, no hubo contacto entre nuestras lenguas pero yo sentía que había sido el mejor beso de toda mi vida.

Las luces se encendieron y cambiaron la música, la gente se fue saliendo de la pista poco a poco, sólo quedamos él y yo, en medio de todo ese ruido y flashes de luces. Remojó sus labios, como si aún estuviera saboreándose el beso y después sus dedos fueron a parar a ese sitió, acaricié su mejilla y él suspiro por aquel roce de mis dedos con su piel. Solté su mano y fui dando pasos pequeños hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarlo, pero justo cuando me iba a dar la vuelta, listo para irme, me regresé sobre mis pasos y llegué hasta Eren, para robarle otro beso, quizá el último.

Después de eso prácticamente salí corriendo, empujando a la gente y dejando a Eren ahí, con los pensamientos desordenados.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Pasó por acá para dejar nuevo capitulo, ahora que he tenido tiempo de corregir he aprovechado para hacerlo y traerles actualización. Ya sé, no sé qué tenía hace dos años en la cabeza cuando escribí este capitulo, pero meh, al final me ha parecido gracioso y en mi defensa, puede ser que Like a girl haya nacido de la idea de éste capitulo, reitero, no tengo idea de lo que tenía en la cabeza hace dos o tres años, pero no me quejo ni me arrepiento, he leído bastantes fanfics con temáticas similares, así que me siento bien al saber que no soy la única que tiene fetiches así, ah. En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo de hoy y pues nada, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	17. I was a lilac sky

**I was a lilac sky**

" _Y justo ante tus ojos me estoy quebrando, no hay pasado, ni explicaciones; sólo tú y yo. Esta es la última vez que te pido esto: pon mi nombre en el primer lugar de tu lista. Esta es la última vez que te pregunto "¿por qué?". Rompes mi corazón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."_

—The last time, Taylor Swift.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como todos los fines de semana, me dirigí a Punta de cielo para reunirme con Eren. No lo había visto en toda la semana desde su fiesta de cumpleaños... al pensar en eso mi corazón se aceleró y casi por inercia me llevé los dedos a mis labios, en mi boca aún estaba muy presente el sabor y el tacto suave de sus labios. Algo torpe, como suele pasar cuando es la primera vez que das un beso casi real y no uno robado por tu mejor amiga; pero me había gustado, ¿cómo no iba a gustarme si eran los labios de Eren? ¿si era su aliento mezclándose con el mío? Eso me había mantenido de buen humor toda la semana que había pasado, incluso Erwin notó la extraña felicidad que me brotaba por todos los poros de la piel.

Caminé entre la gente hasta llegar a la cafetería que se había convertido en el centro de reuniones para Eren y para mí, con lo que no contaba era que al llegar me encontraría a concurrencia entera ahí. Estaba Mikasa, Annie, Armin y Jean, este último molestando a un muy fastidiado Eren, fruncí el ceño y caminé hasta la mesa con ese mismo gesto.

Me molestaba profundamente que invadieran el espacio que era de Eren y mío, desde luego que no podía ocultarlo.

En cuanto llegué me quedé parado a un costado del asiento de Mikasa, nadie parecía notarme aún pues estaban bastante ocupados en calmar la pelea entre el elfo de jardín y el cara de pony. A decir verdad, no me extrañaba que esos dos estuvieran peleando, peleaban hasta porque la mosca se le había parado en la cabeza a Eren. Extrañamente, Jean era la única persona en el mundo que lograba sacar de sus casillas al castaño y con justa razón, a veces yo también me sentía irritado con sus comentarios y poco tacto.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

Irrumpí en medio de la pelea de los dos chicos y casi inmediatamente los cinco pares de ojos fueron a dar con mi persona, pero al único al que presté real atención fue a Eren, en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron sus ojos parecieron adquirir un brillo singular, por reflejo mordí mi labio inferior y luego relamí mis labios volviendo a recordar el beso que le había robado en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y yo fruncí el ceño ante ese gesto, ¿se habría dado cuenta de quién era?

—Estábamos hablando de que Eren casi hace un show porno en su fiesta de cumpleaños.— Jean palmeó el hombro de Eren y este último sólo rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Hm— Levante ambas cejas y tomé asiento a lado de Mikasa, quien se empeñaba en defender el honor de su hermanito de Jean.— ¿Cómo así?

—¡Eso es mentira!— Se apresuró a decir Mikasa, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño, casi podía oírla rugir, saqué la botella con agua que llevaba en el bolso y le di un largo sorbo.— Esa zorra fue la que besó a Eren.

Me atragante con el agua ante las palabras de Mikasa, así de fácil. Me tapé la boca con una mano cuando comencé a toser el agua para evitar que de esa manera se chorreara por la mesa, todos me miraron atentamente, incluido Eren. Rápidamente Annie se levantó de su asiento y me ayudó, dándome pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, sabía que estaba conteniéndose para reír y decirle al mundo entero que la pelirroja enmascarada era yo.

Una vez que pude tranquilizarme, limpié mis labios con una servilleta, Annie regresó a su asiento y Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

—¿Lo ves, Jean? Hasta el champiñón me apoya.— La azabache encogió los hombros y dio un pequeño sorbo a su malteada de fresa.

—¿Champiñón?— Un tic nervioso apareció en mi ojo derecho, pero Mikasa sólo asintió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo llamar a las personas por apodos ridículos.

—Basta Mikasa— Eren la regañó con la mirada y ella se encogió en su asiento, luego llevó sus orbes turquesas a mí y enarcó una ceja— Cómo sea, Levi, no le hagas caso al cara de caballo. Esta haciendo mucho escándalo por un beso.

—¿Beso?— Volvió a escupir Jean, había cierto sarcasmo en su voz— ¡La tenías pegada a ti como lapa!— Cruzó los brazos y una mirada llena de recelo y reproche apareció en sus ojos.— ¿Por lo menos te la follaste?

Abrí grande los ojos y apreté con fuerza los labios, un pequeño sonrojo estaba apareciendo en mis mejillas ante el comentario tan vulgar de Jean, ¿sólo pensaba en eso? ¿la vida sexual de Eren?, Eren frunció los labios y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No— Escupió con voz tajante el castaño, lanzándole su mejor mirada de seriedad a Jean.— Y no debería de importarte.

—Bueno— Interrumpí su pelea de miradas intensas y me dirigí directamente a Eren.— ¿Era guapa, al menos?

—¿Mh?— Sus verdes ojos se enfocaron en mí y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, sentía que esos dos ojos podían ver a través de mí.— Ajá... es curioso, tenía unos bonitos ojos grises como los tuyos.

Todo quedó en silencio y los otros cuatro pares de ojos fueron a dar conmigo, me estremecí por completo cuando Annie se mordió los labios y Armin comenzó a mirarme con suspicacia. Jean bufo estando en desacuerdo y Mikasa pareció no tomarle demasiada importancia al asunto. Levanté ambas cejas en un intento de parecer sorprendido, en realidad estaba demasiado impactado de que Eren pudiera darse cuenta de detalles tan insignificantes como el color de ojos una persona.

Levanté una ceja y mordisqueé un poco mi labio inferior.

—Oh...— Le volví a dar un sorbo a mi botella con agua y relamí mis labios, tenía la mirada atenta de Annie y Eren sobre mí.— Es lógico, en Friburgo hay muchas personas que tienen ojos grises.

—Es extraño, porque...— Empezó a hablar Eren, pero enseguida Annie lo interrumpió. Comenzaba a tenerle aprecio a esa rubia.

—Cómo sea, Eren, Levi tiene razón— Mikasa e incluso Jean asintieron, estando completamente de acuerdo con ella. Sus azules orbes fueron a dar conmigo y una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labio.— A todo esto, ¿por qué no viniste a la fiesta?

—Estuve esperando a que llegaras— El de los ojos verdes hizo un mueca con los labios, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Enfermé— Encogí los hombros con simpleza.— Ya saben, el calor... mis alergias, mala combinación. Perdón por no haber estado, Eren.

Eren me miró fijamente por varios segundos, como si estuviera dudando de lo que le estaba diciendo, la seguridad con la que antes me miraba, como si en realidad supiera que yo era la pelirroja enmascarada, flaqueó. Pude volver a respirar con normalidad cuando el castaño asintió pareciendo convencido con todo eso de mis alergias, era raro porque él me tenía una confianza absoluta, tanto así que a veces mis palabras lo hacían dudar de sí mismo, justo como estaba pasando ahora.

Después de eso, todo siguió normal. Eren y Jean peleaban cada cinco segundos y Mikasa se interponía entre ellos dos. Armin permanecía en silencio hasta que Eren le preguntaba algo o intentaba meterlo en la conversación, a kilómetros de distancia se podía notar lo incomodo que sentía conmigo ahí. En algún momento dado y gracias a todas las divinidades, terminaron por irse.

Annie tenía que ir a cubrir su turno en la cafetería y como Annie ya no iba a estar, Mikasa decidió marcharse, arrastrando a Jean con ella en el proceso y alegando que era peligroso dejarlo a solas con Eren sin una adulta responsable que los cuidara de que no intentaran medio matarse. Y como yo no pensaba moverme de allí, porque yo había ido a ver a Eren, Armin también terminó por irse. Al fin quedamos a solas Eren y yo

—Tengo algo para ti.

Comenté de pronto, una vez que vi salir por la puerta a Mikasa, Jean y Armin, de inmediato capté su atención y me miró con curiosidad, de mi bolso saqué una pequeña caja alargada forrada con papel verde pastel y adornada con un simpático moño verde pasto, ambos eran de color verde porque me recordaba el color de los peculiares ojos de Eren. Estiré mi brazo, deslizándola por la superficie plana de madera hasta que quedó frente a él, la tomó con mucha delicadeza y su mirada se clavó en ella, después pasó a mí, como preguntando que qué era eso. Encogí los hombros y apoyé el mentón sobre la palma de mi mano esperando poder sorprenderlo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, elfo idiota. Perdóname por no haber estado contigo en tu cumpleaños.

—No debiste molestarte— Juntó ambas cejas, mientras dejaba la cajita sobre la mesa.— Me conformaba con un mensaje de felicitación.

—Ay— Chasqueé la lengua y giré los ojos hacia arriba, a veces Eren y su humildad me sacaban de quicio.— Sólo ábrelo, te va a gustar.

—Bueno.

Arrugó la pequeña nariz y sonrío ampliamente, poco a poco y con mucho cuidado de no romper el papel lo fue retirando, junto con el moño hasta que sólo quedó la cajita blanca que tenía escrito con letras doradas " _Boucheron_ ", en cuanto abrió la caja y vio su contenido, abrió muy grande los ojos y pestañeó un par de veces, ante eso sonreí complacido por la reacción deseada y obtenida.

—Es un dije de plata, sé lo mucho que te gustan las pulseras.

—Pero esto es...

Murmuró entre balbuceos mientras sacaba de la caja el dije con una delgada cadena de plata, que tenía colgando un par de alas cruzadas. Miró especialmente ese detalle, el par de alas con algo parecido a la incredulidad, la felicidad y la emoción mezclándose, sentí que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar como bebé. Me levanté de mi asiento y me fui a sentar a un lado de Eren, quien seguía mirando la cadena con los ojos brillosos y no sabía si era de la emoción o de que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Exacto, las alas de la libertad— Levanté la manga de mi swaeter y allí, cayendo por mi brazo estaba un dije exactamente igual al de Eren.— Ya sabes, el hombre más fuerte y su última esperanza... deberían estar a juego, ¿no crees?

—Sí... claro— Sonrío ampliamente y yo podía quedarme toda la vida viendo esa sonrisa, pero luego frunció el ceño pareciendo bastante confundido y contrariado.— Pero, ¿cómo fue qué..?

—En Francia hay una joyería que hace este tipo de cosas, sólo mande el molde y ya.

—De... debió costarte una fortuna.

—El dinero es lo de menos— Hice un ademán con la mano, como restándole importancia a eso y acerqué mi silla un poco más a la de Eren.— ¿Y? ¿te gustó?

—En realidad... me encantó, gracias, Levi.

Asentí, estaba satisfecho con eso porque por primera vez en la vida sentía que había hecho verdaderamente feliz a Eren, que por fin había podido encontrar algo con un montón de significado para ambos y ponerlo en una cajita, así de sencillo. Él se apresuró en remangarse las mangas de su sudadera, pero fue en ese momento que la enorme sonrisa se deformó en una mueca como de asco. Le miré atentamente, en sus brazos ya no quedaba espacio para otra pulsera y yo estaba en la espera de que terminara por guardar el dije, diciendo que después le haría un espacio. Pero, desde luego, eso no sucedió, levantó la mirada llena de determinación y me miró directamente a los ojos, yo no entendía muy bien que mosca lo había picado pero de que algo se le metía en la cabeza, era mucho más fácil arrancarle la cabeza que la idea.

—Estoy listo— No titubeó ni siquiera un poco al decir esa oración, que pareció costarle mucho trabajo pronunciar.— Voy a mostrarte lo que ocultan mis pulseras.

—¿Estás seguro?, pero creí... esas pulseras no...

Ahora era yo el que balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, sabía que para él todo esto era un asunto delicado, no entendía por qué ahora, tan de repente se había decido a ensañarme lo que tanta curiosidad me causaba y que él se negaba en mostrar, pero no se hacía falta ser un genio para predecir lo que habría abajo.

—Estoy seguro, al fin... la última esperanza aprendió a confiar en el hombre más fuerte.

Recordé la pregunta que le había hecho hace tiempo y que Eren no supo como responder, había llevado su tiempo, pero por fin obtenía una respuesta a esa pregunta que creí que él nunca me respondería. Asentí suavemente, sintiendo como una nueva sensación se arremolinaba en mi cuerpo y hacía estragos en mi estómago. Él poco a poco se fue sacando las pulseras, primero una del brazo izquierdo y luego del brazo derecho, así se fue deshaciendo de ellas, una por una, alternando las manos. Finalmente sus dos brazos quedaron desnudos de todas esas pulseras, habían marcas que evidenciaban las tantas y tantas pulseras que cargaba desde hace mucho tiempo, la piel ligeramente más blanca que la del resto de sus brazos.

Eren respiró muy profundo y volteó ambos antebrazos al mismo tiempo.

Sentía que el corazón se me había partido en dos cuando vi los pequeños cortes y alguno que otro rasguño, sin embargo, lo que terminó por hacer que el corazón se me encogiera como hoja de papel hecha bolita, fueron el par de suturas completamente cicatrizadas en ambas muñecas, una era más pequeña que la otra. No hice, ni dije nada, me había quedado completamente en blanco, ¿cómo es que la persona más feliz del mundo —o esa impresión daba—, cargaba con horrible y semejante peso? Había tantas preguntas dando vueltas en mi cabeza, pero lo único que podía hacer era mirar aquellas marcas en la piel de Eren.

—Intento de suicidio a los trece— Murmuró entre risitas nerviosas y forzadas, mis ojos fueron a dar su rostro, pero él no me veía.— ¿Ahora entiendes por qué Jean me dice bastardo suicida?

De sus labios brotó una pequeña carcajada casi dolorosa y ante eso yo fruncí el ceño.

—No es gracioso, Eren y tampoco es gracioso que Jean te haya puesto ese apodo de mierda— Apreté los labios y él me miró sorprendido.— ¡Es que no es gracioso! ¡¿por qué hiciste una cosa así?!

—Es que...— Su voz pareció quebrarse, sólo entonces entendí que le estaba costando mucho trabajo abrirse a mí y contarme más de eso que se empeñaba en ocultar en una caja fuerte bajo candado.— Yo de verdad sentía que sólo era un estorbo... mis padres, cuando se divorciaron escuché que mi padre le decía a mi mamá que sólo se había casado con ella porque había sido demasiado estúpida como para embarazarse. Yo fui un hijo no deseado para ambos, es una tontería pero cuando eres niño todo el mundo se te derrumba, siempre había creído que eramos una familia feliz.

Gruesas lágrimas llenas de sentimientos dolorosos escaparon de sus ojos, Annie enseguida se había acercado, preocupada de ver a Eren en ese estado, pero yo le hice un ademán con la mano de que no se preocupara, de que tenía todo bajo control, asintió y se regreso a su lugar. Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolso y empecé a limpiar las lágrimas que bajaban por sus ojos a sus mejillas y terminaban en su barbilla. Yo estaba temblando, ¿qué hacía? ¿qué debía decir?

Había tantas cosas en mi cabeza que podía decirle, pero nunca he sido bueno animando a la gente. Nunca he tenido que hacerlo, mucho menos si se estaban derrumbando ante mis ojos. Había muchas cosas que yo podría decirle, pero seguramente todo me saldría mal. Seguí limpiando sus lágrimas hasta que estas dejaron de caer, él hizo una mueca y continuó:

—Extrañaba tanto Alemania y a mis amigos— Talló con fuerza sus ojos hasta dejarlos más rojos e hinchados— Mi mamá nunca estaba en casa por su trabajo. Yo tenía una niñera y allá... en Turquía nunca tuve suerte haciendo amigos, así que me sentía solo, tenía un horrible vacío que ni siquiera con toda la comida del mundo se llenaba. No me sentía feliz ni con mi vida, ni conmigo mismo o con mi cuerpo.— De manera casi inconsciente se llevó una mano al estómago, ahora entendía porque antes había sido un niño con sobrepeso, como me contó Annie.— Los doctores dijeron que fue un milagro que sobreviviera, había perdido demasiada sangre, la niñera se dio cuenta a tiempo.

Mordí mi labio inferior, en mis propios pensamientos agradecía profundamente a la niñera, a la vida, a lo que sea que mantuvo a Eren con vida el tiempo necesario para que lograra sobrevivir, porque gracias a eso a mí se me había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo, de hablar con él, de tocarlo, de amarlo como lo amaba. Sentía que de alguna manera muy idiota y cursi, el destino había intervenido para ambos.

—Fue por eso que se decidió que me regresará a Alemania— Un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios— Y fue aquí en donde encontré mi hogar, tengo a Mikasa, una familia que sin pensarlo dos veces moriría conmigo. Tengo a Armin, el hermano que siempre quise tener. Tengo a Annie, la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera desear— Hizo una pequeña pausa y tomó un respiro largo.— También a Jean, que aunque no lo parezca también se preocupa por mí, y además, por sobre todas las cosas... te encontré a ti, Levi.

Sonrió y encogió los hombros, yo también asentí y acaricié suavemente su mejilla. _No, Eren, fui yo el que te encontró a ti, todo lo que creía no necesitar y que sin embargo, era todo lo que sí necesitaba mi patética vida_. Bajé la mirada hasta sus manos, que descansaban sobre sus piernas y tomé su brazo derecho, acaricié todas y cada una de esas feas cicatrices que no se borrarían nunca, porque eran el reflejo de un corazón frágil que se había hecho cachitos por completo.

Coloqué el dije y enseguida este resbaló de su muñeca a su antebrazo, Eren sí era un digno guerrero.

— _Y la última esperanza surgió, como una rosa roja en medio del invierno. Abriendo sus pétalos y mostrando resistencia a la ventisca invernal. Había florecido para ser la última esperanza del hombre más fuerte, para mostrarle que la primavera y las nuevas esperanzas estaban a punto de llegar._

Cité con voz casi aterciopelada la mitad de un pequeño párrafo que Eren había escrito para la historia del hombre más fuerte. Esas palabras encajaban perfecto en el mundo real, antes de conocer al muchacho de los ojos verdes solía pensar que el mundo era un lugar frío y oscuro, cruel. Pero era como si él hubiera tomado mi mano y me hubiera mostrado la otra cara del mundo.

Uno que empezó siendo azul, pero que después se fue adornando con destellos rosados y rojos, que poco a poco iba tomando forma y color. Y cuando Eren me tocó, se transformó en un mundo lila cielo, mi color favorito y predilecto. El lienzo que tanto me empeñaba en decirle a mamá que estaba desteñido y opaco otra vez volvía a ser colorido y luminoso. Eren se había encargado de darle color, él me reparó, me recogió del suelo... así como estaba, yo tan sucio y tan roto, y a él ni siquiera le importó.

Sonrío con algo cercano a la calidez cuando yo entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, entonces lo miré a los ojos.

—Voy a decir algo egoísta, ¿bien?

—Está bien.

—Sé que hay una razón por la cuál nos encontramos, por la cuál nos conocimos y fue esa misma razón la que te mantuvo con vida— Bajé la mirada, estaba avergonzado hasta las orejas, pero no me detendría, no esta vez.— Y estoy seguro de que tú también sabes cuál es... porque si la vida te concedió otra oportunidad, fue para que yo pudiera encontrarte.

Yo mantuve la mirada fija en mi regazo, como si eso fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Eren sobre mi persona, pero aún así no me atreví a levantar la mirada. Pero segundos después, yo ya tenía la frente de el castaño recargada sobre mi hombro. Nunca terminaría de entender que significaba ese gesto, pero me daba por bien servido, porque era algo de él y mío, nuestro únicamente. Después, casi en un murmullo me susurró:

—Yo también he llegado a pensar en eso.

 _«Y por fin, el hombre más fuerte había descubierto con gran asombro que su fuerza provenía de aquello a lo que se le conoce como amor. Y al amor, lo había descubierto cuando su rosa abrió con opulencia sus pétalos y la nieve se fue derritiendo, y el sol fue saliendo, y el frío fue cediendo. El mundo ya no era sólo blancura y frío deprimente, ya no más. La primavera había llegado.»_

* * *

 _Alemania, Konvikt strasse, apartamento N° 45, piso 6._

Sábado 28 de mayo, 7:30 p.m

Abril se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el viernes me había graduado por fin en lo que tanto me apasionaba: las artes. Llevaba un día de graduado y ya no sabía que iba a hacer con mi vida, había pensado en trabajar en el museo de arte del pueblo, por el momento. Las cosas eran relativamente diferentes a como habían sido hace un año y el cambio había sido realmente bueno.

Eren estaba a punto de graduarse de la preparatoria a finales de Junio.

Este suceso me tenía bastante preocupado porque había metido su solicitud en universidades de otros países y lo habían aceptado en todas... yo no quería que se fuera, en mis deseos demasiado egoístas quería que se quedara. Él aún no había decidido nada, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo pronto y eso me tenía aterrado, yo tenía que estar con Eren porque él me necesitaba y yo lo necesitaba a él. Sabía que si él se iba, todo otra vez se iba a quedar gris, sin color, sin vida. Mamá había organizado una cena en la casa para celebrar que su único hijo se había graduado con honores, mis abuelos no estaban de acuerdo, pero eso me importaba en lo más mínimo. Tenía el apoyo de mi mamá, de Hanji, de Kenny, de Erwin y sobre todo, de Eren.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Hanji había llegado desde temprano para ayudar a mi mamá, había llevado una enorme botella con sidra para festejar. Y mientras ellas seguían en la cocina cortando verduras y cocinando comida, yo comencé a poner la mesa, mi mamá incluso había sacado su vajilla nueva, sentía que estaban exagerando, ella, Hanji y Kenny. Tocaron el timbre, supuse que debía de ser Erwin.

Me apresuré en abrir la puerta, pero me tope con un par de hermosos ojos verdes. No era Erwin y extrañamente, me sentí aliviado de que no lo fuera.

—Hola Levi— Sonrió, arrugando la nariz.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí, o vas a pasar?— Eren asintió y se adentró al pequeño departamento, él sabía que yo no era bueno con todo eso de ser educado y saludar, y lo aceptaba.

—Creo que llegué temprano— Murmuró viendo que aún estaba vacía la casa y no era como si yo hubiera invitado a tanta gente.— Mikasa se empeñó en traerme, le gusta ser puntual.

—He llegado a pensar que esa niña y yo somos parientes lejanos— Encogí los hombros y Eren soltó una pequeña risita, tomé su mano.— Ven.

Lo arrastré de la entrada de mi casa hasta la sala, me senté en uno de los mullidos sillones y él imitó mi gesto. Llevaba una especie de portafolio de cuero cargando, tenía un moño plateado en una de las esquinas.

—¡Ah! Esto es para ti— Colocó el pesado portafolio sobre mis piernas y una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios, señal de que estaba nervioso.— No es mucho, ni es tan original como lo que tú me diste en mi cumpleaños, pero lo vi en el aparador de una tienda del centro comercial y... pensé en ti.

Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en mis labios, con la simple frase de "lo vi en el aparador de una tienda del centro comercial y pensé en ti", era más que suficiente, no necesitaba algo caro. Antes había escuchado que no existía detalle más hermoso y único que el que se da cuando una persona dice "vi esto y pensé en ti". No había palabras más ciertas que esas. Enarqué una ceja y me apresuré en abrir el broche que sujetaba ambas partes, abrí grande los ojos cuando vi el interior.

Había seis repisas repletas de colores que iban de los típicos hasta los colores pastel. Había lápices de punta fina, carboncillos, gises y crayolas. Incluso había un kit de accesorios que iban desde sacapuntas, gomas de varios tipos y pinceles, casi me voy de espaldas, había querido comprar un estuche de pinturas así desde que tenía quince y de hecho, había ahorrado para ello pero siempre terminaba gastando el dinero en otras cosas. Levanté la mirada y la enfoqué en Eren, esté último seguía sonriendo con nerviosismo, lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada, ¿cómo es que podía conocerme tan bien?

—Esto debió costarte un ojo de la cara.— Pestañeé varias veces y él sólo sonrió.

—El dinero es lo de menos— Imitó la misma voz que yo había hecho el día que le di el dije y él había dicho casi lo mismo que yo.— Es para que sigas dibujando, Levi.

—Lo haré.

—Entonces... ¿sí te gustó?

—Me encantó— Revolví su cabello recién despuntado y el solamente río por ese gesto.— Gracias, elfo idiota de jardín.

Una hora más tarde llegó Erwin, Kenny llamó disculpándose por no haber venido a un evento tan importante, realmente me hubiera gustado que conociera a Eren. Después de eso cenamos y brindamos por todas las cosas buenas que habían sucedido estos meses, para mi gran fortuna, Erwin se comportó y no molestó a Eren con sus comentarios sarcásticos durante toda la velada y el castaño parecía bastante entretenido y relajado hablando con Hanji y con mi mamá. En el fondo sabía que Erwin estaba que reventaba, él siempre había querido ganarse la aprobación de mi mamá y jamás la consiguió, supongo que le molestaba profundamente que mi madre luciera de lo más feliz hablando con Eren. Llegué incluso a pensar que se sentía celoso de que su mejor amiga estuviera bastante interesada en el castaño.

Hanji empezó a contar historias de cuando íbamos en la preparatoria, recordando como el primer año se la pasó acosándome, hasta que yo le había dicho que tenía interés en los chicos. Eren y Hanji reían, incluso Erwin y yo reíamos de vez en cuando a causa de las memorias que contaba la cuatro ojos.

Mi mamá había horneado un pastel de tres leches y había colocado un montón de frutillas alrededor de él. También había sacado una cámara de esas que sacaban las fotos instantáneamente, había tomado muchas, tomó una cuando estaba a punto de partir el pastel. De alguna manera todo esto me recordaba a mi cumpleaños, aunque aquella vez sólo habíamos estado mi mamá, Hanji, Annie, Eren y yo. Cuando me tocó el turno de darle su rebanada de pastel a Eren, me distraje diciéndole a mi mamá me dejara de tomar fotos, el cubierto de Eren había caído al piso y él se había agachado a recogerlo, en ese preciso momento yo había colocado la rebanada de pastel sobre algo, creyendo que lo estaba haciendo en el plato, cuando en realidad se la había puesto en la cabeza a Eren.

—Levi...

Me llamó y cuando volteé lo vi aún agachado, muy quieto en donde estaba con la rebanada de pastel sobre la cabeza, abrí grande los ojos mientras él se iba levantando lentamente, con el pedazo de tarta en el mismo lugar. Cuando al fin pudo pararse, una pequeña rebanada de durazno resbaló por su nariz hasta dar con el suelo. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, incluso Hanji parecía bastante sorprendida de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Eren! Déjame ayudarte.

Intenté quitársela de la cabeza pero sólo lo empeoré, terminé por embarrarle todo el pastel en el perfecto cabello castaño, en el proceso yo también me había embarrado las manos con el pan, las frutas y la crema pastelera.

—Eren... Levi— Habló mi mamá en medio de ese silencio, en donde yo intentaba arreglar lo que había hecho y Eren sólo se dejaba hacer.— Son un desastre, ambos.

Mi mamá hizo el amago de querer acercarse para ayudarnos, pero la risa de Erwin la detuvo. Había salido natural, parecía bastante divertido con lo que estaba pasando, los tres pares de ojos, incluidos los míos fueron a dar con él, quien se carcajeaba sin control alguno, después nos miramos entre todos y finalmente reímos igual que Erwin. Volteé a ver a Eren, intentaba pedirle perdón pero en vez de palabras, sólo salían carcajadas y él parecía reírse más ante esos intentos de disculpa que eran opacados por los constantes ataques de risa.

El blanco y deslumbrante flashazo de la cámara de mamá había inmortalizado aquel momento.

A Hanji con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, el flash había rebotado contra sus gafas, así que no se sabía que era lo estaba mirando en ese momento. A Erwin al otro extremo de la mesa, con los ojos fuertemente apretados y una de sus manos en su estómago mientras parecía ser el que más intentaba controlar sus risas y en medio de todo eso, estábamos Eren y yo. Yo tenía las mejillas coloradas y no sabía si era por la vergüenza o el esfuerzo de tanto reír, tenía las manos llenas de la blanca crema pastelera y mi mirada estaba clavada en el rostro de Eren, mis ojos brillaban y no sabía si era por el flash de la cámara o porque así lucían cada vez que miraban a Eren. Supongo que lo más correcto era decir que se debía a lo segundo.

Y Eren... él lucía tan brillante, aún con todo el cabello hecho un desastre y embarrado por completo con la crema pastelera, él simplemente se veía precioso. La cámara había captado el momento perfecto cuando me sonrío ampliamente, achinando los ojos y arrugando la nariz, él también me miraba a mí, y sus ojos también parecían tener un brillo inusual.

Al final, mamá nos ayudó a limpiar el desastre que yo había hecho y Eren se tuvo que enjuagar la cabeza en el baño de mi casa con ayuda de Hanji y mía, los tres aún riendo por lo ocurrido incluso en ese momento, él insistía que de todas maneras se llegaría a bañar... por segunda vez.

Erwin fue el primero en retirarse una vez que todo estuvo limpio y sólo diez minutos después llamó Mikasa a Eren para decirle que ya iba en camino por él. Lo acompañé hasta la entrada del edificio y allí esperamos a que Mikasa llegara en su nuevo y lujoso automóvil, un regalo de graduación y su brillante promedio.

—Perdona por haber embarrado pastel en tu cabeza— Murmuré entre pequeñas risas burlonas, Eren negó con la cabeza y sonrío.— Gracias a eso, ahora tu cabeza parece nido de pájaros.

—Siempre me pasan las cosas más raras por distraído— Encogió los hombros— Además, no creí que fuera posible hacer reír a tu novio. Estoy un poco preocupado de que su _caja de risas se haya roto_ — Soltó una suave carcajada, pero como me quedé en silencio, rápidamente calló.— Ah, no, lo siento.

—¿Te digo algo?— Él asintió, casi podía ver el miedo en sus ojos.— Yo también estoy preocupado por su caja de risas.

Volvimos a reír por varios segundos, en ese momento el automóvil negro de Mikasa aparcó al otro lado de la calle. El castaño se despidió de mí con un gesto de su mano y se apresuró en ir al encuentro con su hermanastra, se quedó por varios segundos hablando con ella por la ventanilla del carro y luego regresó sobre sus pasos hasta donde estaba yo. En sus manos tenía varios sobres blancos, adornados con listones color azul rey.

—Son las invitaciones para mi fiesta de graduación— Me tendió los tres sobres y enseguida los tomé entre mis manos.— Son para ti, para tu mamá y para Hanji, perdona que no hayamos tenido una para tu novio...

—Shh— Coloqué mis dedos sobre sus labios y asentí.— No importa, esta perfecto así.

—Mi mamá va a venir desde Turquía y me encantaría que se conocieran— Sonrío ampliamente, como chiquillo en dulcería.— Pero, esta vez vendrás, ¿cierto?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

* * *

 _Friburgo de Brisgovia, Alemania._

31 de Junio.

Llegamos al enorme salón a donde iba a ser la fiesta de graduación de Eren, todo el lugar estaba adornado con globos de helio en forma de estrellas y lunas, también con globos de los normales en azul rey. Los manteles también era de ese mismo color, al fondo había una mesa alargada que era para los graduados, tenía un bonito centro de mesa con flores de diferentes tipos.

Al final mi mamá no había podido ir a la fiesta de salón porque le salió un imprevisto y tuvo que viajar, pero fue conmigo y con Hanji a la ceremonia de despedida, en donde entregaron los diplomas. El alumno con la calificación más alta —Armin— pasó a decir un perfecto e impecable discurso sobre lo importante que fueron sus años en la escuela, sobre los vínculos que había forjado con los profesores y compañeros. Al final les deseó a todos sus compañeros que sus sueños y metas a futuro se cumplieran, el vuelo de la mamá de Eren se había atrasado, por lo que no llegó a la ceremonia. Al que sí había visto de lejos fue al papá de Eren

Parecía un hombre serio y recatado, usaba unas antiquísimas gafas redondeadas y era de mirada fría, era como ver una versión más madura de Erwin. Daba la impresión de ser un padre bastante estricto y recto.

No era parecido en nada a Eren, ni siquiera físicamente... aunque ciertamente, lo único que Eren había heredado de él, era el color de sus ojos, verdes y profundos. También vi a la madre de Mikasa, ella parecía gentil y amable, y parecía tenerle un cariño muy grande a Eren. La cuatro ojos iba muy elegante, con un bonito vestido dorado y el cabello rizado para mi enorme sorpresa, se colgaba de mi brazo al sentir todas las miradas de las recién graduadas sobre mí, yo me había comprado un traje negro de vestir —odiaba usarlos, pero había hecho una excepción por Eren—, no quería que la mamá de Eren pensara que yo era un vago o algo parecido. Nos adentramos más por el enorme salón hasta el fondo, en una esquina, ubicamos a Grisha Jaeger con la mamá de Mikasa, a la propia Mikasa y a Annie sentados en una mesa.

En la mesa de a lado estaba Eren con Armin y otra persona más, supuse que su mamá.

Arrastré a Hanji hasta llegar a su mesa y enfoqué los ojos en el castaño, pasando por alto a Armin y a la otra persona que estaba ahí. Enseguida él se levantó de su asiento y sonrió ampliamente, él también iba de traje y para qué mentir, en lo único que pude pensar en esos momentos fue en mí arrancándole ese bonito traje de príncipe.

—¡Levi! ¡Hanji! Qué bueno que llegaron— Ambos asentimos en una perfecta sincronía y en seguida Eren llevó la mirada a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado derecho.— Les quiero presentar a mi mamá.

Hanji y yo llevamos la mirada al mismo tiempo hacia donde señalaban sus ojos verdes, mis ojos casi salen de sus cuencas cuando vi a la preciosa mujer allí, sentada. Su largo y quebrado cabello castaño caía perfectamente por sus hombros como cascada, había uno que otro mechón cayendo por su rostro. Su cejas eran tupidas como las de Eren y debajo de ellas sonreían unos enormes y preciosos ojos dorados. Tenían un brillo inocente y coqueto al mismo tiempo, ahora sabía de donde había sacado Eren esa forma de mirar.

Su piel también era acaramelada como la de su primogénito.

Era una mujer hermosa, y en ese momento pensé que si Eren hubiera sido chica, yo definitivamente me habría gustado de cualquier forma. Sin embargo, no me había sorprendido por la belleza de la mujer, o el enorme parecido que tenía con su hijo, estaba sorprendido porque esta mujer era la que aparecía en todas las revistas de moda de mi mamá, ¡por el amor a todo el detergente! ¡mi mamá admira muchísimo a esta mujer!

Si realmente era quién creía, entonces la mamá de Eren había resultado ser una famosa y reconocida diseñadora de ropa, además de directora de la revista Vogue de Francia, Alemania e Inglaterra.

—Mamá— La voz de Eren me trajo de nuevo al mundo.— Ellos son dos amigos míos, Levi Ackerman y Hanji Zoe.

La cuatro ojos de mierda no tardó nada en caminar hasta donde estaba la mujer para invadir su espacio personal y tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

—¡Mucho gusto, señora! Yo soy Hanji.

—Hola, Hanji, encantada de conocerte.— Enseguida respondió la mujer, con una sonrisa amable.

—¡Wow! ¡Eren se parece muchísimo a usted!

—¿Tú crees?— Hanji asintió, y la cantarina y risueña risa de la castaña inundó mis tímpanos.— Bueno, Eren no heredó su encanto de su padre, precisamente.

Masculló entre dientes, el dueño de los ojos verdes miraba la escena que Hanji estaba armando con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios. Armin se mantenía callado como siempre, mirando todo con los brazos cruzados, suspiré pesadamente, sintiéndome avergonzado por Hanji y con paso lento me fui acercando a donde estaban las mujeres, jalé del brazo de la cuatro ojos y la mirada dorada de la otra castaña fue a dar conmigo.

—Mucho gusto, soy Levi Ackerman— Era raro que yo particularmente saludara y más con ese tono de voz tan amablemente, la mujer asintió con una brillante sonrisa.— Mi... mamá es fiel admiradora de su trabajo.

Carla levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa y volvió a asentir, después una enorme sonrisa adornó sus labios. Mi mamá hubiera matado por estar aquí y ver en vivo y a todo color a la famosa Carla Aydin sonreír; ahora entendía porque ese apellido me sonaba de otro lugar, pues era el mismo con el que había dicho Eren que su mamá se apellidaba.

—Me halagas mucho, Levi— Enarcó una ceja y sus ojos fueron a dar con Eren por pequeños segundos, luego regresó la mirada a mí.— Eren me ha hablado mucho de ti y quería agradecerte personalmente por todo lo que has hecho por mi hijo.

—No tiene nada que agradecer— Mi voz había temblado y Hanji reía en voz bajita, por lo que tuve que darle un codazo en las costillas.— El elf... quiero decir, Eren también ha sido un gran amigo para mí.

Sonrió complacida y enseguida nos hizo sentar junto a ella, nos preguntó un montón de cosas, cómo de dónde eramos, si estudiábamos, de dónde habíamos conocido a su hijo y todas esas cosas. Luego de un rato de responder el interrogatorio de la mujer, las luces del salón se apagaron y una maestra habló por el micrófono, anunciando el tan esperado vals de despedida. Eren bailó con Mikasa y Armin con Annie, lo cual era muy gracioso. A Jean le tocó bailar con una chica que yo no conocía, Connie y Sasha bailaron juntos. Realmente Eren, tenía dos pies izquierdos, ya que algunas veces Mikasa tuvo que guiarlo para evitar que chocaran con alguna otra pareja.

Cuando el vals terminó entre aplausos y júbilo, sirvieron la cena.

Ni Grisha ni Carla se voltearon a ver ni una sola vez, ni por error. Hasta cierto punto lo entendía, por lo que me había contado Eren, ellos se tenían un enorme odio mutuo, el amor era delicado, se tenía que cuidar y esperar que ese objeto frágil sobreviviera a pesar de todo pero muchas veces el amor no es suficiente para mantener a dos personas unidas. Si se descuidaba lo suficiente, este se marchitaba, dejando dudas, peleas y un creciente odio que se expandía hasta matar lo último vivo que quedaba de él. Supongo que eso pasó con Grisha y Carla, supongo que eso era lo que estaba pasando entre Erwin y yo.

Había cariño entre nosotros, al menos de mi parte, pero mis reflectores se encendían y apuntaban a Eren cuando pensaba en la palabra amor, en su verdadero significado. Aunque yo insistía en seguir atado a Erwin por costumbre, por orgullo, sólo por estar. Tantas veces me había resuelto en terminarlo, pero cuando lo tenía frente a mí, simplemente no podía porque de inmediato me sentía culpable y con muchas dudas. Pero eso, a la larga, nos estaba haciendo daño a ambos.

A la media noche, Carla se fue, Eren nos dijo a Hanji y a mí que se había ido demasiado pronto porque le incomodaba en exceso la presencia de Grisha y su esposa. Pero sólo veinte minutos más tarde, el papá de Eren con su esposa también habían partido, ya que la mayoría de los familiares se estaban retirando, pues la fiesta sólo era de ahora en adelante para los jóvenes graduados. Hanji se había hecho muy buena amiga de un compañero de Eren, Moblit, creo que era su nombre. Ambos tenían muchas cosas en común y me daba gusto verla tan feliz.

Lo que pasó después lo explicaré con tres palabras: me emborraché completamente.

Todo había comenzado porque Annie me había ofrecido un vaso de piña colada, pero sabía tan bien que a esa le siguió otra y otra y otra, y otras cinco más. Cuando la piña colada se acabó, nos fuimos directo con la botella de Jack Daniel's, que se había acabado en un suspiro, no era el único ebrio, Annie, Jean y Hanji también estaban bastante pasados de copas. Lo sabía porque eramos los únicos cuatro del grupo que reían como desquiciados hasta de las cosas más tontas.

Nunca imaginé que yo me pondría ebrio en una fiesta.

En primer lugar porque odiaba las fiestas y en segundo porque odiaba tomar. Todo era como un caleidoscopio de colores que daban vueltas, me sentía liviano como si estuviera flotando entre suaves y esponjosas nubes color azul rey. Seguramente al día siguiente me iba a arrepentir de todas las cosas que hacía y que había hecho, pero por ahora, sólo iba a divertirme como jamás lo había hecho desde, bueno... nunca.

Cuando Annie había vomitado por tercera vez en el centro de mesa, Mikasa, como mamá de los pollitos, había decidido que era suficiente, que debíamos regresar a nuestras respectivas casas. Todos los ebrios protestamos e hicimos berrinche como niños pequeños pero al final la aterradora mirada de Mikasa había ganado. A Eren le acababan de dar su permiso para manejar, así que él se ofreció para llevarnos a Hanji y a mí a nuestra casa en el auto de la cuatro ojos. Mikasa se iba a llevar en la camioneta familiar en la que habían llegado a Annie, Armin y Jean a sus casas. Durante todo el camino a casa, Hanji vino cantando a todo pulmón las canciones que sonaban en la radio, mientras que yo sólo reía por su falta de talento, Eren parecía bastante nervioso sin quitar la mirada del camino, pues de vez en cuando se relamía los labios y apretaba el volante.

—¡Más rápido, tortuga!

Gritamos al unísono la cuatro ojos y yo entre risas histéricas y puedo jurar que escuché a Eren contar hasta diez, o de lo contrario nos arrojaría a Hanji y a mí por la ventana del automóvil. Pensar en que Eren echaría a Hanji de su propio auto era realmente gracioso, o tal vez sólo se debía a los efectos del alcohol en mi sangre. En ese momento, en el radio sonó una canción que se llamaba Bloom, Hanji se emocionó y empezó a aplaudir como histérica ante lo conocida que le parecía a ella. Luego con los ojos brillosos se giró a verme y en voz alta dijo:

—¡Enanín! ¡es tu canción!

La callé tapando su boca con mi mano y me dediqué a escuchar la letra de la canción por un minuto entero. La verdad era que no entendía mucho de inglés y tampoco entendía ni una mierda de lo que cantaba el joven. Pero tenía ritmo, por lo que terminé encogiendo los hombros y diciendo a Hanji, cuando estaba a punto de decir otra cosa:

—¡Calla, criatura tonta, voy a cantar!

Hanji volvió a aplaudir como desquiciada mientras yo me quitaba la corbata azul pastel y formaba una especie de micrófono con ella, Eren sólo nos miraba a través del espejo retrovisor que daba a los lugares de atrás.

—¡You should know I... I bloom, I bloom just for you!— Canté a todo pulmón la única frase que vaya a saber Dios por qué fue la única que me había aprendido.

Lo demás lo decía entre balbuceos sin sentido y palabras que no existían, Eren sólo reía y negaba con la cabeza, seguramente él si entendía lo que decía la canción al igual que Hanji. Cuando estuviera sobrio amenazaría a Eren y a Hanji para que borraran de sus mentes el show tan patético que estaba montando. Cuando acabó la canción, la loca de mierda volvió a aplaudir... me sentía más loco que ella en esos momentos, la euforia del alcohol se le había pasado a la chica, quien se quedó dormida en medio del camino, yo seguí molestando a Eren diciendo que si continuaba manejando así de lento nunca llegaríamos. Pero al final y contra todo pronostico, llegamos al edificio en donde estaba mi departamento, bajé del coche y Eren enseguida bajó detrás de mí para ayudarme a llegar hasta mi piso.

Dejamos a Hanji dormida en el carro, el castaño me sujetó con fuerza de la cintura mientras que yo prácticamente me dejaba arrastrar por él, nos detuvimos un par de veces en medio del camino a la entrada del edificio porque empecé a vomitar en las hermosas áreas verdes de la calle. No se había manchado mi traje lo cuál debía agradecérselo a Eren, porque él fue quien me ayudó y me sujetó todas las veces que me incliné para vomitar el exceso de alcohol.

Subimos hasta mi piso entre traspiés y risas que debía callar o los vecinos saldrían a callarnos, al menos era consciente de eso. Cuando llegamos hasta la puerta de mi departamento, fue Eren quien se encargó de abrirla con mis llaves, al entrar estaba totalmente vacío; había olvidado que mamá no estaba en Friburgo en esos momentos, cerró la puerta de tras de sí y me ayudó a llegar al baño. En cuanto llegamos me sentó sobre la tapa de la taza del baño y tomó la pasta de dientes.

—Levi, ¿cuál es tu cepillo de dientes?— Preguntó mostrándome el par de cepillos de dientes, uno blanco con detalles plateados y el otro con detalles en rosa pastel.

—Mh...— Solté una nueva carcajada y Eren suspiró pesadamente.— El rosita, el rosita.

Rápidamente untó pasta de dientes sobre él y me pasó el cepillo, nuevamente me ayudó a colocarme de pie y comencé a cepillar mis dientes con todo el tiempo del mundo, al menos sería un borracho limpio. Cuando terminé de enjuagarme la boca, Eren se volteó para pasarme la toalla color vino que servía para secar las manos, en ese momento me trepé al lavabo, no supe como lo había logrado pero había quedado sentado encima de él. El elfo no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a pasarme la toalla.

Limpié mis labios y arrojé la toalla a quién sabe donde, Eren volvió a suspirar y se apoyó contra la pared del baño, tomándose un largo y merecido respiro. No sé si era porque estaba demasiado ebrio o porque mí yo honesto salía a relucir en todo su esplendor, pero en ese instante, un ataque de sinceridad me invadió por completo.

—¡Ereeeeen! ¡quiero follar!— Él levantó la mirada y la llevó hacía mi persona, no dijo nada, sólo negó con la cabeza.— Fóllame.

—Estás muy ebrio— Respondió con demasiada seriedad, pero en sus mejillas había un ligero tinte rosado evidenciando la vergüenza que sentía.— No sabes lo que dices, mañanas podrías arrepentirte.

—¡No!— Fruncí el ceño y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.— ¡Quiero que me folles tú! ¡para siempre!

—Sí... estás demasiado ebrio— Soltó una risita avergonzada y se paró muy derechito.— Ven, te ayudaré a llegar a tu cama.

—¿Para follar?

—¡Cielos! No, Levi, para que duermas— Volvió a reír, estaba demasiado nervioso, porque hasta las manos le temblaban, se acercó un par de pasos a mí y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar del lavabo, no la tomé.

—Si no es para follar contigo, no quiero ir a ningún lado— Mantuve los brazos cruzados e imité uno de esos pucheros infantiles que hacía él, _demasiado ebrio, sí_.

—¿Qué mosca te picó, Levi? No más alcohol para ti, nunca más— Se deshizo la cola de caballo que sujetaba su cabello y en ese momento pude sentir la humedad en mis pantalones.— Nosotros no vamos a follar, en primer lugar porque...

Pero calló en automático cuando abracé con fuerza sus caderas con mis piernas, él parpadeó confundido e intentó liberarse, pero yo apreté con más fuerza y él soltó un gemido de dolor, dándose por vencido con eso. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y corrí su cabello hacía los lados de su rostro, sentía mi cuerpo ardiendo y no sabía si era por el alcohol dando vueltas en todo mi sistema, o por la sola idea de imaginarme a mí y a Eren haciendo esas cosas.

—Tienes razón, Eren— Ladeé la cabeza y lo escuché tragar saliva con fuerza.— Nosotros no vamos a follar, nosotros vamos a hacer el amor, ¿verdad que sí?

—Levi, en serio, estás muy ebrio.— Desvió la mirada y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas a reventar.

—Te estás repitiendo mucho— Acerqué mi rostro al de él y rocé la punta de mi nariz contra su mejilla derecha, luego me encargué de susurrarle al oído:— Igual, mañana estando sobrio, seguiré deseando que me hagas el amor.

Me mordí el labio inferior, sabía que al otro día se lo iba a negar, le echaría la culpa al alcohol y todo este asunto sería olvidado. Al menos estaba un poco más sobrio para entender lo que sucedería, tal vez por eso le decía todo esto, tal vez por eso me estaba comportando como un idiota porque al final culparíamos al exceso de piña colada en mi cuerpo. Eren me miraba fijamente, como si estuviera buscando algo dentro de mis ojos, él tenía los pómulos rojos y se había tensado por completo.

Quizá él piense que me estaba burlando de él, o que simplemente me dio un ataque de extrema locura ebria, en vez de un ataque de extrema sinceridad, en donde mi yo interno salía para decirle todas las cosas que estando sobrio y reprimido, no podría. Él suspiró y bajó la mirada, yo aproveché ese momento para llevar la mía a esos rosados y suaves labios tan suyos, me relamí los míos y sin pensarlo dos veces, estrellé mi boca contra la de él.

Otra vez le estaba besando, pero esta vez no estaba oculto detrás de ninguna peluca o vestido, era yo besando a Eren. Por su parte, él se puso rígido como un cadáver y se rehusó a corresponderme, pero yo era egoísta y mañana podría culpar al alcohol por esto también, mordí su labio inferior con fuerza y cuando él abrió sólo un poco los labios para quejarse aproveché para introducir mi lengua.

Forcejeamos, él queriendo huir y yo queriendo retenerlo hasta que obedeciera a mis caprichos egoístas y anhelos desesperados. Permanecimos así por un minuto, hasta que finalmente él cedió y dejó de pelearme, sonreí sobre sus labios y dejé que mi lengua probara a gusto esa boca, que se deleitara con su calidez hasta encontrar la lengua de Eren, está vez él abrazó mi cintura haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedaran más cerca, el uno con el otro.

Gemí sobre sus labios con gusto cuando su lengua y la mía empezaron una batalla por tener el dominio. Al principio, el beso era tosco y torpe porque Eren recién se estrenaba en esto de los besos franceses, pero en cuanto agarró el ritmo, ya ni siquiera yo podía darle batalla.

Me dominó por completo y yo me dejé dominar, desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo venía deseando esto profundamente. Que él me robara un beso así de arrebatado, que me quitara las ganas de ser besado por alguien más que no fuera él y ahora mismo, eso era lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo aprovecharía, por hoy, por esta noche, lo haría. Mañana ya buscaría que dolorosa explicación para el corazón le daría, pero por ahora sólo quería seguir así con él.

Nuestra saliva mezclada empezó a escurrir por un costado de mis labios haciendo un camino hasta llegar a mi cuello. Todo era tan irreal que sentía que pronto despertaría, fue por eso que me aferré aún más a él, todo estaba bien, todo era brillantesy rosadas estrellas hasta que un nombre atravesó por mi cabeza, golpeándome y trayéndome a la realidad bruscamente.

Sol.

¿Eren estaría imaginando que lo besaba a él, mientras me besaba a mí? Ese sólo pensamiento me enfureció por completo, nubló el poco juicio débil que me quedaba y me obligó a separarme de Eren. Un delgado hilo de saliva nos mantenía unidos aún, él jadeaba en búsqueda de aire al igual que yo, ero ni siquiera dije "agua va", cuando mis dientes ya estaban clavados en la base de su cuello, como si fuera un vampiro. Mordí con fuerza y Eren gimoteó de dolor, intentando separarse de mí, me mantuve así por un largo rato, esperaba que Sol pudiera ver esa marca, ojalá mañana o pronto, pero después me fui separando poco a poco, miré la marca de mis dientes que se había hecho en su piel y de inmediato me sentí bastante culpable, volví a acercar mi boca y lamí el delgado hilo de sangre que brotaba de la mordida. El castaño jadeaba de vez en cuando debido a lo que estaba haciendo mi lengua con su sensible piel.

Después de un largo rato, me separé de él y levanté la mirada llorosa hacía su rostro. Él no parecía enojado, pero sí muy confundido, apreté los labios y varias lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro, de la euforia había pasado al libido sexual y del libido sexual al sentimentalismo y culpa.

—Perdóname, Eren, perdóname.— Dije entre lágrimas ahogadas e hipidos que salían involuntariamente de mis labios.

—Esta bien, Levi. Sólo fue una mordida, no pasa nada.

Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que aferrarme a él y llorar, llorar hasta que no quedaran más lágrimas, llorar hasta perder la conciencia. Llorar como un bebé por todas las veces que necesité llorar y que no lo hice. Él acarició con ternura mi cabello hasta que dejé de llorar, de pronto todo se hacía borroso, los ojos comenzaron a pesarme y después de eso, nada. Oscuridad embriagándome con su densidad.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por mi ventana, dándome de lleno en la cara, abrí los ojos lentamente, pero así como los abrí los tuve que cerrar, la luz me lastimaba y sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarme en miles de pedacitos pequeños. No recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ni como había llegado a mi casa, ni como había llegado a mi cama. Sólo recordaba cuando me había tomado el quinto vaso de piña colada y después de eso, todos los recuerdos eran flashazos rápidos que no me decían nada.

Me restregué la cara con las manos y entre mareos y alguno que otro tambaleo, logré llegar al baño para darme una ducha rápida. Al salir de bañarme me tomé una pastilla porque sentía que el maldito dolor de cabeza iba a matarme, después me preparé algo de comer, apenas me daba cuenta de que eran las dos y media de la tarde, no tenía idea de cuantas horas había dormido pero yo jamás me saltaba el desayuno. Definitivamente esta fiesta me había dejado echo polvo, nunca más iba a tomar, me puse a arreglar un poco mi cuarto y a limpiar. Cuando por fin terminé, había decido llamar a Eren para preguntarle cómo demonios había llegado a mi casa sano y salvo, pero justamente en ese momento sonó mi celular.

Era Erwin, suspiré y apreté el icono verde en la pantalla táctil.

—¿Sí? ¿Erwin?— Contesté en un susurró, la cabeza seguía matándome y cualquier sonido, por pequeño que fuera me lastimaba aún más.

— _¡Levi! ¡amor!_ — Habló con voz fuerte al otro lado de la línea y yo tuve que despegar el teléfono de mi oído.— _Te tengo buenas noticias._

—¿Hm?— Caminé hasta el sillón y me senté, en la otra mano cargaba una manzana mordida.— ¿Qué noticia?

Él hizo una larga pausa, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas, yo rodé los ojos y le di otro mordisco a la manzana. Entonces lo soltó, soltó la "gran noticia" y yo casi me ahogó con el pedazo de manzana, esperó a que me recuperara del reciente shock y continuó otra vez, estaba demasiado emocionado y yo prácticamente sentía que me estaba echando la soga al cuello. Dos años atrás hubiera estado fascinado de escuchar esta noticia... pero ahora, sólo había miedo y duda, en algún momento dejé caer la manzana al piso mientras Erwin seguía parloteando de lo feliz que se sentía por esto.

— _Levi_ — Llamó con voz aterciopelada y yo sólo atiné a responder con un "¿mh?", sólo entonces él volvió a hablar.— _Esto es lo que siempre soñamos, ¿no estás feliz?, nuestros sueños al fin se hacen realidad._

—Sí... por supuesto, estoy muy feliz.— Respondí intentando sonar feliz o dar esa impresión, Erwin rió emocionado al otro lado de la línea.

— _Ya tengo todo arreglado_ — Hizo una pausa pequeña y volvió a reír.— _Creo que debo ir a hablar con tu mamá, ¿cierto?_

—Sí, supongo.

— _Bueno, Levi, tengo que colgar porque hay muchas cosas que organizar_ — Me apresuré en decir un "ajá".— _Te amo, ¿sí?, luego te llamó._

—Claro... esperaré tu llamada.

Colgamos al mismo tiempo, las manos me temblaban y el corazón me latía con fuerza. Una parte de mí se sentía feliz y emocionada por la noticia de Erwin, pero la otra, en cambio, estaba aterrada y completamente destrozada, todo lo que había en mi cabeza era Eren... ¿y Eren?¿cómo iba a decírselo sin derrumbarme en el proceso? ¿en serio iba soportar ver esos ojos tristes? ¿y mi mamá? ¿y Hanji? ¿y Annie? ¿Isabel? Todas las personas con las que había hecho un vínculo importante, ¿qué iba a pasar con todas ellas? ¿qué iba a pasar conmigo?

La cabeza me daba vueltas y en el estómago se me hizo un nudo horrible, las ganas de vomitar habían surgido. Al igual las ganas de llorar y esconderme bajo la cama, como cuando era niño y hacía algo malo y temía que Kenny me nalgueara, incluso el dolor de cabeza se había ido, había escapado de mi cuerpo tal y como yo quería escapar de él en estos momentos. Mi celular volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era Eren quien estaba llamando, ¿debía contestarle ahora que estaba tan vulnerable? Mi parte racional me decía que no, pero mi corazón me decía a gritos que en ese momento necesitaba más que nunca escuchar su voz y su respiración.

Tomé el celular con manos temblorosas y me apresuré en responder.

—Hola, Eren.

— _¡Levi!_ — Otro que contestaba con los ánimos por las nubes y saber que Eren estaba tan feliz me rompió de poco.— _Llamaba para saber cómo estabas, ¿estás bien? ¿amaneciste bien?_

—Ajá, sí— Apreté los labios y luego suspiré pesadamente.— Todo esta bien.

— _Me da gusto saber eso, ayer vomitaste como tres veces, quería saber si ya te sentías mejor._

—Ajá, todo en orden.

— _Oye_ — Hizo una pausa para esperar que yo le respondiera, volví a hacer un"¿mh?", como respuesta.— _¿Seguro que estás bien? Suenas raro..._

—Ajá— Al otro lado de la linea escuché que Eren pujaba de forma infantil y sólo entonces supe que no estaba convencido.— Claro que estoy bien, elfo idiota, tú eres el que tiene cosas raras en la cabeza.

Eren soltó unas cuantas risas, eso había sonado a lo que el Levi normal le diría. Eso bastó para convencerlo un poco.

— _Escucha, debemos hablar de algo, no... más bien yo quiero decirte algo, pero debe ser en persona. Así que me preguntaba si podía ir a tu casa..._

—Ajá...— Mordí mi labio inferior, en un intento de contener las lágrimas.— Sí, quiero que vengas, yo también necesito decirte algo.

— _De acuerdo, entonces llego a tu casa en cuarenta minutos._

—Ajá...

Después de eso colgué y arrojé el celular al otro lado del sillón, cayó entre los pequeños almohadones afortunadamente, no quería explicar el por qué de un celular descompuesto. Alcé mis piernas y las abracé contra mi pecho, pensaba que en cualquier momento me iba soltar llorando pero no fue así, extrañamente las lágrimas no querían caer. Pero eso me hacía sentir peor porque tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados que querían salir, escapar de este pequeño cuerpo, mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza hasta hacer que éste sangrara, todo daba vueltas y sentía que mi caja torácica se apretaba alrededor de mis pulmones. Sabía que me estaba dando otro ataque de ansiedad, por lo que me apresuré en ir a buscar el botiquín y tomarme dos píldoras antes de que llegara Eren y me viera afectado por algo que se supone que me estaba beneficiando y que además llevaba la mitad de mi vida planeando.

Eren no llegó a los cuarenta minutos, ya había pasado una hora desde que él había marcado y nada. Yo sentía que me comía la desesperación por verlo, esperar que él, de alguna manera me convenciera de no aceptar, de no hacerlo. Por fin el timbre sonó y me ericé como gato asustado, respiré muy muy hondo y a paso dubitativo y lento, me fui acercando hasta la puerta, en cuanto abrí, Eren apareció con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, yo fruncí los míos, esto sería aún más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

Hice un ademán con la cabeza para que entrara, enseguida cerré la puerta y él me miró fijamente. Su sonrisa desapareció.

—Te ves horrible, Levi, ¿seguro que estás bien?

—Ajá, sólo es la cara con la que nací.

Caminé hasta la sala y él me siguió en silencio, tomé asiento en el sillón en el que estaba anteriormente y me apresuré en recoger la manzana que aún seguía en el suelo. Eren se sentó a mi lado, parecía bastante nervioso, e incluso las manos le temblaban también, ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un largo lapso de tiempo, él miraba con bastante incomodidad el reloj colgado sobre la pared y yo me dedicaba a ver la manzana mordida entre mis manos, sentía que no tendría el valor para decirle y quizás simplemente huir fuera una grandiosa idea.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte, Levi.— Su voz salió en un suave susurro de sus labios, mientras que sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojas.

—Sí, yo también.

—Bueno, entonces tú primero.

Propuso con una diminuta sonrisa torcida en sus labios, yo apreté los labios y asentí, de cualquier forma esto iba a suceder, de cualquier forma él se iba a enterar, de cualquier forma tenía que ser yo quien se lo dijera. Respiré profundo y después dejé salir ese aire en un suspiro tembloroso; debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle, necesitaba que esta vez mi poco tacto no me fallara. Entrecerré los ojos y coloqué la manzana sobre la mesa de centro, Eren me miraba con la expectativa de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Tomé un último respiro y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

—Me regreso a Francia.

—¿Qué?

Yo no respondí y él se quedó callado. Vi cómo se apagaba su sonrisa poco a poco, como en cámara lenta, en su rostro una mezcla de tristeza y desilusión que iba apagando la felicidad con la que había llegado a mi puerta.

* * *

¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado, como lo fui anticipando desde antes, esto se pondría cursi y dramático, así que sí, habrá mucho angst. Así que espero que ya tengan listos los pañuelos y el helado, porque cosas tristes vienen en camino. Y bueno, por otro lado, quiero agradecerles a las personitas tan bellas y amables que siempre me dejan un review porque como lo he dicho ya, incontables veces, eso me anima mucho a seguir con esto. Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos! ✨

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	18. Capitulo especial II

**Capitulo especial II: Goodbye summer, welcome autum**

" _Aunque las luces estén encendidas no hay nadie en casa. Juré que nunca perdería el control, luego me enamoré de un corazón que late tan lento. Te quiero a ti, me pintaría de azul... toma cualquier cosa con tal de hacer que te quedes, sólo viéndome a mí cuando miro hacia ti. Sé que me ves en blanco y negro, así que pintaré un cielo azul para ti."_

—Blue, Troye Sivan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

「 **Eren. J** 」

El tick tack del reloj colgado en la blanca y pulcra pared era el único sonido que podía apreciarse dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Levi seguía mirándome fijamente mientras que yo estaba ahí, sin saber que decir, vamos, ni siquiera había procesado la información que acababa de darme, ¿cómo hacerlo? Todo lo que mi cabeza parecía gritarme y razonar era " _no quiero, no te atrevas a dejarme"_.

—De acuerdo— Parpadeé varias veces, estaba más aturdido de lo que en realidad me mostraba.— Irte... irte como de vacaciones, ¿no?, supongo que con tu mamá también, ¿cierto?

Clavé la mirada en el más bajo y este sólo desvió la suya y cruzó los brazos como si toda esta situación lo irritara.

—No, Eren— Volvió su mirada a mí y mordisqueó su labio inferior.— Mi mamá no viene conmigo y yo... no voy a regresar nunca más.

Y ¡pum!, en ese momento sentí como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno, tal vez pudo haber sido un poco menos cruel y decirme una mentira como que un día, tal vez muy lejano iba a volver, no simplemente clavarme la daga de la cruel verdad en mi pecho sin anestesia previa y decirme que no regresaría. La asquerosa sensación de miedo volvió a mi cuerpo, había germinado sus raíces y otra vez empezaba a expandirse en toda mi alma y cabeza como reguero de pólvora y sabía que en cualquier momento estallaría. Estaba en silencio, esperando que en cualquier momento Levi soltara una carcajada burlona y dijera que todo era broma, porque necesitaba que todo fuera broma.

Pero nunca sucedió, él seguía igual de frío e imperturbable como siempre. Relamí mis labios, que estaban secos y no sabía si era debido al frío o todo el torrente de emociones que daban vueltas en mi cabeza.

—Ah.

Fue todo lo que salió de mis labios después de un largo rato de silencios incómodos y miradas esquivas por parte de los dos, primero me hacía prometerle que nos quedaríamos juntos y al siguiente segundo él tomaba la primer oportunidad que tenía para irse. ¿Qué había pasado con _"juntos para siempre"?,_ claro, supongo que era más idiota de lo que imaginaba, en un mundo donde el amor y las promesas ya no valen absolutamente nada, un "para siempre" también podía ser igual de relativo e insignificante.

—Ascendieron a Erwin en su trabajo y le ofrecieron una vacante en Francia, la paga es mejor—Empezó a explicar, luego de otro enorme rato en el que ninguno de los dos decía nada.— Su jefe me consiguió un trabajo en el museo de arte más importante de París, puede que de esta forma me abra paso en el mundo de la pintura y puede que no funcione, o que sí lo haga, no lo sé y yo... me regreso a Francia.

Hablaba tan rápido que fue un milagro que lograra entender todo lo que quería decirme, lucía inseguro y parecía que más que decírmelo a mí, se lo estuviera diciendo a él mismo; como si estuviera tratando de convencerse de que era lo mejor. Pero otra vez me quedé callado, sin saber que decir, él frunció el ceño y me miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿No piensas decir nada? ¿no te da gusto por mí?

—Sí, por supuesto...— Asentí y forcé una sonrisa, tenía mucho tiempo que no utilizaba una de estas y era como si hubiera perdido la práctica en ello.— Felicidades, Levi, me da gusto por ti. Era lo que siempre quisiste, ¿no?

Asintió con media sonrisa en sus labios y yo tuve que volver a fingir otra sonrisa, no era que no me diera gusto, porque lo hacía. Me sentía feliz de que al fin pudiera cumplir sus sueños, pero la parte egoísta en mí deseaba que se quedara... que no se fuera, porque habíamos prometido estar juntos, pero tampoco podía pedirle que abandonara sus sueños y se quedará en Alemania, ¿con qué derecho?

Y era tan injusto sentirse tan feliz y al mismo tiempo tan triste.

Quería lo mejor para él y si eso significaba tener que decirle adiós y verlo partir, entonces lo haría. Soportaría todo este enorme vacío que sentía en mi pecho porque yo sabía perfectamente que en cuanto él pusiera el primer pie dentro del avión, se estaría llevando todo de mí. Porque se lo había dado y ya no sólo me pertenecía a mí mismo, ahora también le pertenecía a él. Al pensar en que ya no vería más a Levi, que quién sabe si lo volvería a ver algún día, mi nariz pico y estar ahí comenzó a hacerse insoportable, era como si me estuviera ahogando en medio del mar y no hubiera nadie para ayudarme a salir a flote.

De pronto escuché a Levi aclararse la garganta para llamar mi atención y cuando llevé la mirada a su persona, él me veía inquisitivo y en espera de que yo volviera a decir algo.

—Y... ¿qué era lo que querías decirme, Eren?

Preguntó con bastante curiosidad y como si mi cuerpo se tratase de un resorte, me puse de pie de un brinco del cómodo y mullido sillón en donde había estado antes, caminando y retrocediendo dos pasos lejos de él. Levi parecía bastante sorprendido con mi repentina actitud, casi olvidaba el por qué había venido a verlo, casi olvidaba qué era eso tan importante que necesitaba decirle.

 _«Que estoy enamorado de ti, Levi, ¿no era eso obvio_?»

Pero ya no tenía ningún sentido decirle, todo se había desmoronado a mi alrededor, e incluso el monólogo interno que había ensayado esta mañana una y mil veces frente al espejo, sobre todos esos extraños sentimientos que tenía por él se había esfumado de mi cabeza. No servía de nada que intentara siquiera decirle un simple y no tan complicado: _"realmente me gustas_ ", porque él se iba y yo me iba a quedar y eso era todo.

Pero, ¡vamos, Eren!, lo que había sucedido anoche no había significado nada para él, estaba demasiado ebrio como para razonar que me estaba besando a mí. Y al parecer yo era el único que lo recordaba, supongo que esto era lo que tenía que pasar, no existía un final feliz para mí en donde Levi decía que yo también le gustaba de esa manera. Él estaba frío y yo ardía, seguía sin aprender.

Levi se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras seguía a la espera de lo que yo pudiera decirle a que había venido. Otra vez volví a forzar una sonrisa y negué con la cabeza; me sentía demasiado destrozado como para seguir frente a él y fingir que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad todo se estaba yendo lentamente al diablo.

—No, en realidad no era nada— Mordisqueé mi labio inferior y respiré profundamente— Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, es todo— Él entornó los ojos y me miró fijamente, como si no creyera en absoluto mi mentira, pero tenía que hacer que la creyera.— En serio, anoche vomitaste mucho y bueno... ya sabes como soy yo.

Tras minutos de una minuciosa mirada que trataba de ver a través de mí aceptó a regañadientes, luego llevó sus dedos al puente de su nariz y lo presionó con fuerza por algunos segundos. Supongo que intentaba recordar algo de lo que había sucedido anoche y yo esperaba que ojalá y nunca recordara... al menos no estando aquí en Alemania. No quería escuchar sus disculpas o excusas, porque ya sabía de sobra cuales eran y no quería escucharlo de él. No ahora que se iba a ir e iba echar todo al olvido, quería ser egoísta y mantener ese recuerdo sólo para mí.

—¿Anoche cómo demonios llegué aquí?— Preguntó mientras que lentamente apartaba los dedos de su rostro y nariz.

—En el auto de Hanji— De inmediato alzó la mirada y me vio con pánico.— Tranquilo, yo lo manejé, también fui yo el que te ayudo a subir.

—Eren, ¿pasó algo que deba saber?, yo... ¿te hice algo?

Me tensé por completo ante la inminente idea de que él se hubiera acordado vagamente de algo, esta vez fue mi turno de mirarlo con autentico terror y pánico, pero así como apareció se había ido al ver su mirada llena de duda y suplica porque le respondiera con la verdad, cosa que desde luego no pensaba hacer. Volví a respirar con normalidad y como por inercia mi mano izquierda fue a dar mi cuello, adentrándose poco a poco por debajo de la mascada negra que llevaba enredada en esa zona de mi cuerpo.

—No— Respondí al tiempo que mis dedos se paseaban por mi cuello, sintiendo la piel mallugada y amoratada que era la única evidencia de lo que había pasado anoche— Sólo te ayudé a lavarte los dientes y después te ayudé a llegar a tu cama— Asintió, pareciendo bastante aliviado, yo quité la mano de mi cuello y me encargué de ajustar la mascada más a él, luego fingí ver el reloj imaginario en mi muñeca y me apresuré a decir:— ¡Mira la hora!, es tarde, debo irme.

Me di media vuelta, dejando a Levi con la palabra en la boca y caminé con paso rápido hasta la puerta de su casa, en realidad no era mucho lo que tenía que caminar de la sala hasta la entrada, pero en serio, ese pequeño tramo se me estaba haciendo extremadamente largo. Lo que era aún peor es que Levi venía prácticamente pisándome los talones, cuando estuve a punto de tomar el picaporte, darle vuelta y salir huyendo como el cobarde que era, el pequeño azabache jaló con suavidad del gorro de mi campera y me hizo detenerme con abrupto. Genial, estaba a punto de hacer mi huida triunfal.

—¿Tienes que irte?— La pregunta salió en un susurro quedo, no podía verlo porque estaba de espaldas pero apostaba cualquier cosa a que tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, lo conocía mejor que a mí mismo.— Porque podríamos pedir pizza, o alguna de esa comida basura que tanto te gusta y quedarnos... a ver una película.

Hubiera querido quedarme, pero simplemente no podía, me sentía asfixiado y como si me estuviera aplastando un peso imaginario muy difícil de sobrellevar, no podía quedarme en ese lugar, no con Levi allí. No con estas ganas de pedirle que no se fuera que me estaban calando muy adentro, estaba a nada de derrumbarme y arrastrarme por todo su departamento para pedirle que se quedara, pero no podía ser tan egoísta y pensar sólo en mis propios deseos e intentar que Levi desistiera de los suyos, con una confesión tonta que terminaría por lastimarnos a los dos. No podía, no debía y por eso yo tenía que ser el que se fuera antes de que yo mismo cediera a mis impulsos arrebatados.

—Quedé de verme con Armin— Murmuré tragándome el nudo de la garganta, mentía.— Se me hace tarde, lo siento, Levi.

Sentí que soltaba mi gorro y me apresuré a darle vuelta al picaporte y salir con paso rápido del departamento, enseguida escuché como la puerta era azotada segundos después de que me había salido, no entendía por qué era su enojo, era yo quien se debía de sentir molesto porque él se iba y me dejaba, pero todo lo que podía sentir era tristeza y miedo. Tristeza porque mi persona especial se iba y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto, más que agachar la cabeza, forzar una sonrisa y desearle lo mejor. Miedo de que estando allá, lejos, se olvidara de mí, de las cosas que pasamos juntos.

Yo no quería ser un simple recuerdo gris y borroso dentro de su cabeza.

Caminé a paso apresurado entre las estrechas y empedradas calles, sintiendo que los ojos me ardían de tanto que intentaba contener las lágrimas, caminaba tan rápido y tan metido en mis propios pensamientos que ni siquiera prestaba atención a los reclamos de las personas cuando me atravesaba en su camino y terminaba por empujarlas. En menos de lo que pensé llegué al subterráneo y no tardé en bajar por las escalera de dos en dos, el subterráneo siempre estaba vacío a esta hora del día, sobre todo en días como los domingos, así que prácticamente estaba solo ahí en la estación.

Me tranquilicé un poco y fui bajando la velocidad de mis pasos hasta que se hicieron completamente lentos, caminé por los largos túneles hasta llegar a donde pasaba el tren subterráneo. Me senté en la banca de madera que estaba frente a las vías y me quedé ahí, pasaron muchos trenes a los que deje ir, no tenía la intención de ir a ninguna parte porque ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Abrí el morral que llevaba cargando ese día y de él saqué un ramo de flores arruinado.

Lo había comprado para Levi porque sabía que aunque él nunca me lo hubiera dicho directamente, le tenía un amor secreto a este tipo de flores, pero al final había decidido guardarlas en mi mochila porque no tuve el valor de dárselas o que me viera con ellas; estaban completamente aplastadas y varias de ellas tenían el tallo caído, como si también se sintieran tristes por mi enorme cobardía. Los poco pétalos que quedaban en alguna de las flores comenzaron a caer, frágiles y livianos.

Cuando pasó el décimo tren supe que debía irme, me puse de pie y deje el ramo de flores a medio morir sobre un contenedor de basura. De cualquier forma no podía darle un ramo de flores muertas a Levi.

* * *

Toqué varias veces la blanca puerta de madera, fue hasta el quinto toque que un hombre un poco mayor de apariencia amable pero al mismo tiempo seria me abrió la puerta. En cuanto me reconoció me hizo pasar rápidamente y palmeó mi espalda en gesto amigable, mientras me hacía pasar a la acogedora sala de la modesta casa.

—Pero, ¡muchacho!, te ves horrible— Comentó el anciano, clavando toda su mirada curiosa en mí. Yo sólo negué con la cabeza y volví a forzar una sonrisa; me sentía horrible.— ¿Tu novia te dejó?

—No— Me apresuré a negar, me daba la sensación de que así se sentía cuando rompías con una relación.— Sólo creo que estoy cansado.

El señor entornó los ojos y me miró detenidamente con los azules ojos analizándome por completo. No me había creído en absoluto y silenciosamente me pedía que le confesara la verdad, sonreí nervioso, me sorprendía tanto la sabiduría de la gente mayor, quizá era porque yo aún no vivía lo suficiente todavía. El sonido de unos pasos apresurados bajando por las escaleras me salvó, captando la atención del viejo que llevaba la mirada hacia el umbral de la entrada de la sala, donde un rubio me sonreía con los ojos y la boca, me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera escaleras arriba. Me despedí amablemente de su abuelo y enseguida me apresuré en seguir a Armin, quien parecía bastante animado.

Subimos por las escaleras y caminamos por el pequeño pasillo hasta su habitación, como era costumbre cerró la puerta con seguro y yo me apresuré en sentarme en la silla de su escritorio, me balanceé de un lado a otro ante la atenta mirada de Armin, quien me observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna, cuando por fin me estuve quieto el rubio suspiró y con todas sus fuerzas jaló la silla con rueditas hasta su cama, se sentó en el filo de ella quedando frente a mí.

Sus ojos también parecían analizarme y lo único que atiné a hacer fue bajar la mirada e intentar huir de la suya.

—Bueno, escúpelo— Su voz sonaba tranquila, por lo que me animé en levantar la cabeza y lo miré con sorpresa de que con tan sólo con una mirada supiera que algo iba mal.— No viniste hasta acá sólo a jugar videojuegos, ¿o sí?

Negué suavemente, mi labio inferior empezó a temblar por todos esos sentimientos incontenibles que querían salir en forma de gruesas lágrimas. Mordí mi labio inferior y por fin me desarmé, después de haber aguantado tanto las espesas lágrimas empezaron a caer sin control, agaché otra vez la cabeza y varios jadeos en búsqueda de aire salieron de mis labios.

—¡Cielos, Eren!— Armin tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y juntó sus cejas en un gesto que delataba total angustia por verme en este estado.— ¿Qué pasó?

No respondí, ni siquiera podía hablar porque tenía un montón de sentimientos acumulados en la garganta. Me volví a sentir como el niño pequeño y asustadizo que antes fui, esto era tan típico en mí, llorar como bebé en vez de agarrar al toro por los cuernos y enfrentar mis problemas. Armin sólo se limitaba a escuchar mis berridos y sollozos en completo silencio, dándome mi espacio para que terminara de llorar. Así nos pasamos un largo rato, hasta que las lágrimas se secaron y no hubo nada más que sacar, apoyé la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y tomé un largo respiro, sólo entonces Armin se quitó los lentes de contacto que llevaba puestos y en su lugar se colocó las enormes gafas que solía utilizar antes y que sólo se ponía en este tipo de ocasiones.

Sacó una libreta y una pluma, y se apresuró en escribir mi nombre, yo sólo sonreí ligeramente al ver que el eterno ritual de paciente-psicólogo empezaba. Siempre que me sentía mal hacíamos esto, él fingía ser un psicólogo en toda la regla de la palabra y yo su paciente; lo hacíamos así porque era a la única persona que le tenia completa confianza, no me agradaba la idea de que un extraño al cual no le importaba en lo más mínimo escuchara mis angustias.

—Muy bien, mr. Jaeger, ¿qué lo trae por acá?— Se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y cruzó una pierna sobre otra, solté una pequeña carcajada, era pésimo actor pero supongo que la finalidad de esto es que yo me relajara de lo que fuera que me tuviera mal.— ¿Acaso se volvió a sumergir en su miseria?

—No, creo que el barco del optimismo sigue flotando.— Respondí arrugando la nariz y enseguida Armin comenzó a escribir algo en la libreta.

—¿Su madre de nuevo lo esta chantajeando emocionalmente para que se vaya a estudiar la universidad en Turquía?

—No, estoy casi seguro de que ha desistido con esa idea.

—Mh— Hizo una mueca con los labios y se apresuró en anotar otras cosas en su pequeña libreta.— Entonces, ¿volvió a pelear con su padre porque se rehúsa a dejar de ser un hereje y no quiere ir a misa con él cada domingo?

Ambos reímos por ese comentario, una vez había discutido muy fuerte con mi papá por mi falta de creencia en Dios, lo cual era sumamente gracioso porque él era un doctor que creía en la evidencia empírica y en las ciencias. Aunque bueno, también había sido educado dentro de una familia bastante tradicional y conservadora, y que su único hijo odiara ir a misa cada domingo era una deshonra total y completa. Otra vez negué y Armin arqueó una ceja, luego mordió la punta de la pluma, las ideas se le habían acabado.

—Levi.

Murmuré de pronto, dándole a entender que la razón que me tenía mal era él. Enseguida soltó un bufido lleno de irritación y rodó los ojos, pero nuevamente se apresuró en escribir en su libretita.

—Déjeme adivinar— Cambió de hoja y fijó la azulada mirada en mi persona.— ¿Le confesó sus sentimientos y lo rechazó?

—No— Negué con la cabeza y levante ambas cejas, mientras relamía mis labios.— Ni siquiera pude hablarle de mis sentimientos.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces se va a mudar a Francia— El rubio ahogó una exclamación en la garganta, pero no dijo nada más, esperaba a que yo siguiera con mi desahogo mental.— Le ofrecieron un trabajo muy importante allá y se muda con su novio... ¿es muy egoísta y malo querer que se quede?

—Bueno...— Se rascó la parte trasera de su nuca y pareció analizar la situación, al final encogió los hombros, pareciendo derrotado.— Resulta egoísta para ambas partes, porque si le pides que se quede y le sueltas todos tus sentimientos por él, pues... el egoísta serías tú. Pero si simplemente te lo callas y dejas que se vaya sin decirle nada o por lo menos haberlo intentado, el egoísta vuelves a ser tú. Con él por no decirle lo que sientes y compartirle esos sentimientos... pero también contigo mismo, por creer que poner a alguien por encima de ti y tus deseos, es amor.

—¿Qué debería hacer, entonces?— Le miré con ojos suplicantes esperando a que me diera una solución, pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé— Mordisqueó la punta de la pluma una vez más y luego largó un suspiro.— Quizá... tomar la egoísta decisión correcta, de la que estés seguro que no te vas a arrepentir en un futuro.

Asentí con una mueca de dolor, porque eso ya no estaba en discusión, callaría todo lo que sentía por Levi y le dejaría partir en paz. Era sólo que... esperaba que Armin pudiera darme otra solución, quizá el hechizo mágico que borrara mis sentimientos por Levi, o que me ayudara a sobrellevar el dolor, o que simplemente me hiciera desaparecer. Pero sólo volvía a tener la misma respuesta que yo ya me había hecho desde que Levi me dijo que se iba, la voz en mi cabeza que gritaba _«detén a Levi»,_ cobraba fuerza dentro de mi mente. Pero también la que decía _«deja ir a Levi»,_ se hacía fuerte y yo bien sabía que sólo podía hacerle caso a una.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y miré con desmayados ojos a Armin, él simplemente hizo una mueca con los labios, entendiendo lo que estaba pensando.

—Sé que debo dejar ir a Levi, porque es por su bien, porque era lo que siempre quiso: regresarse a Francia— Apreté los labios, pero no lloré, ya no quedaban más lágrimas que derramar.— Pero no quiero, porque si se va me quedaré solo.

Enseguida Armin se puso de pie y caminó los dos pasos que nos separaban, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos una vez más y guió mi cabeza hasta su hombro izquierdo. Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, hundiendo los dedos en él y paseando los dedos entre los mechones sueltos, el rubio siguió acariciando mi cabeza por un largo rato, hasta que mi respiración fue más tranquila y acompasada.

Nuevamente tomó mi rostro con sus manos separándolo de su hombro y haciendo que lo miré directamente a los ojos. Acunó entre sus blancas y suaves manos mi cara y apartó algunos mechones de cabello rebelde de ella, yo entrecerré los ojos dejándome hacer por él.

—He visto a Levi hacer esto contigo un montón de veces, cada vez. Te lastima— Acarició mis mejillas con sus pulgares y al ver que yo no decía nada, decidió continuar.— Y quiero que entiendas que, aún si él se va, tú no te quedas solo. Me tienes también a mí, y a Mikasa y a Annie... Eren, debes entender que Levi ya no puede seguir siendo el centro de tu universo y que tu mundo debe dejar de girar en torno a él, no es sano.

Hice una mueca y me limité a asentir con la cabeza, odiaba demasiado que él tuviera tanta razón acerca de todo.

* * *

 _Friburgo de Brisgovia, Alemania._

Había pasado una semana entera escondiéndome de Levi, sin responder sus mensajes o sus llamadas y evitando ir a cualquier lugar en donde sabía que él podía encontrarme. Bonita y valiente forma de sobrellevar su inminente y cercana partida, Annie me miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras que yo seguía en mi importante tarea de juguetear con la pajilla de mi bebida. No había querido hablarme desde que puse el primer pie en Punta de cielo y me fui a parar al mostrador en donde ella atendía a los clientes.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estás desperdiciando valioso tiempo?— Finalmente había explotado y ahora no pararía hasta darme el sermón completo.— Levi se va mañana y quién sabe si lo volvamos a ver, deberías estar allá con él y no acá, huyendo como bebito asustadizo.

—¿Mh?— Me llevé la pajilla a la boca y la mordisqueé, apoyé el mentón sobre la palma de mi mano y desvié la mirada a otra cosa que no fueran los filosos ojos azules de Annie regañándome.— Entonces te contó que se va.

—¡Pues sí! Una de las tantas veces que ha venido a buscarte, el pobre ha estado muy preocupado por ti.

—Sólo hago lo que Armin dijo que sería lo mejor.— Encogí los hombros y recibí la mirada confundida de Annie.

—¡Ay, Armin!— Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano— Puedo intuir más o menos que clase de cosas te dijo— Murmuró entre dientes, a veces Annie no estaba de acuerdo con los consejos que él me daba, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Levi.— No estoy de acuerdo con Armin.

—Ya sé que no— Rodé los ojos y volví a meter la pajilla a la botella de vidrio, le di un sorbo al refresco de cola.— Tú sólo quieres que salte al precipicio con el corazón roto.

—¡Qué dramático eres!— Tomó varios mechones de su cabello entre sus puños y tiró de ellos, como si quisiera arrancarse la cabeza o algo parecido.— ¡No lo digo para fastidiarte! ¡Lo digo porque tú también le gustas a Levi!, son un par de idiotas.

Enrolló la revista que momentos atrás leía y me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con ella, fruncí el ceño y me llevé la mano a mi cabeza, sobando la zona afectada. Miré mal a Annie y ella sólo lanzó la revista a algún lado del mostrador y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, parecía bastante exasperada con toda esta situación, fue en ese momento que sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza " _¡Lo digo porque tú también le gustas a Levi_!". Es decir, yo ya sabía que la rubia tenía una extraña fijación por intentar juntarnos, pero de ahí a decir que yo también le gustaba de esa forma a Levi, era... un golpe bajo.

Sabía a la perfección que ella quería que yo detuviera a Levi y le confesara mis sentimientos, antes de que estuviera en un avión camino a Francia. Pero esto era jugar sucio, ¿cómo podría gustarle?, si cada vez que me daba una esperanza pequeña y quería abrirme ante él y confesarle lo que sentía, Levi se encargaba de hacerlas añicos y asegurarme de que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad.

—No es cierto— Refuté con voz seria, quería hacerle entender a Annie que no mordería ese hueso.

—Levi me lo dijo— Se inclinó sobre la mesa y quedamos frente a frente, azul contra verde.— Lo haces mojar sus bragas.

Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban y sonrojo se esparcía por todo mi rostro al escuchar lo último, Annie sonrío con sorna y yo negué varias veces con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y desviando la vista a la interesante revista de chismes maltratada sobre la blanca y fría superficie del mostrador.

—Se seria, Annie— Murmuré entre dientes, sintiendo como la vergüenza por lo que estaba apunto de decir hervía como caldera.— Y Levi no usa bragas.

—¡Oh, por Dios!— Annie se llevó las manos a la boca e hizo una expresión de sorpresa por de más exagerada.— ¡Eso quiere decir que ya viste la ropa interior de Levi! ¡sucio!

—¡Cielos, no!— Ahora era yo el que le cubría la boca con las manos en un intento por callarla y evitar que medio mundo en la cafetería escuchara lo que no era.— Pero es un chico, es obvio que él no usa esas cosas.

—Bueno— Quitó mis manos de sus labios y alargó muy exageradamente la palabra "bueno".— Quizá no bragas, pero al igual y tangas sí.

—¡Diablos, Annie!— Escondí el rostro entre mis manos, la vergüenza subió caliente por mi rostro y en un acto desesperado también jalé de mis cabellos.— ¿Por qué estamos hablando de estás cosas, en primer lugar?

—¡Porque no quieres creerme!

—¡No eres de fiar!

—¡Ah, entonces haz lo que quieras— Rodó los ojos, dándose por vencida y apoyó una de sus mejillas sobre la palma de su mano y ladeó la cabeza con fastidio, fue en ese momento que sus ojos parecieron captar algo y una sonrisa bastante aterradora apareció en sus labios.— Y parece que el rey de Roma ahí viene.

Giré la cabeza rápidamente y a través de los enormes ventanales de vidrio le vi parado al otro lado de la calle, esperando que el semáforo lo dejara cruzar, para segundos después correr en dirección a Punta de cielo, reaccioné cuando estuvo sólo a algunos pasos de llegar a la puerta y enseguida empujé a Annie y me fui a esconder al hueco entre el piso y el mostrador. Tuve que hacerme prácticamente un ovillo para poder entrar ahí.

—¡Si pregunta por mí, le dices que me mude a la luna!

—¡Cobarde!— La escuché refunfuñar y luego me dio un pequeño golpe en mis costillas con la punta de su pie, tuve que contener el gemido de dolor que quería brotar de mis labios.—¡Hey, Levi!

Escuché unos pequeños y apresurados pasos acercarse hasta el mostrador y contuve la respiración.

—Annie— Su elegante voz con aquel delicioso acento francés se hizo escuchar en ese momento.— ¿Eren pasó por acá? ¿está aquí?

—Hm...— Se hizo un pequeño silencio y yo tuve miedo de que Annie me echara de cabeza, últimamente estaba del lado de Levi.— Me dijo que si preguntabas por él te dijera que se mudó a la luna.

—¿Cómo?

Me palmeé la frente y negué con la cabeza, ¡joder, Annie!, no era en serio lo de la luna. Se volvió a formar un silencio en el que sólo se podían escuchar los murmullos de los demás clientes; estuve a punto de tirar mi orgullo y salir gateando de mi escondite para enfrentar mis problemas, pero Annie volvió a hablar.

—¡Era broma!— Soltó una risa nerviosa y luego la escuché suspirar.— No... Eren no ha venido en todo el día.

—Oh, hace rato, mientras venía para acá me pareció verlo.

—No, quizá lo confundiste.

—Ya... ¿si lo ves podrías decirle que me voy mañana?— Murmuró con voz suave y yo sólo atiné a abrazar más mis piernas contra mi pecho.— Quiero despedirme de él.

—Claro...

Se apresuró a responder la rubia con la misma voz rota y distante que la de Levi, después de eso no se escuchó nada más. Escondí el rostro entre mis brazos y nuevamente mordí mi labio inferior para evitar que lágrimas gruesas rodaran otra vez por mis ojos, fue en ese momento que sentí una mano en mi espalda y al levantar la mirada me topé con los tristes ojitos de Annie, que me miraban con suplica. Suplica de que fuera allá y lo detuviera, porque ella también deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que él se quedara y creía firmemente que la única persona capaz de hacerlo quedarse era yo, sólo tenía que pedírselo.

Pero volvíamos al principio, si ese era el caso... entonces no quería comprobarlo, porque quería que alcanzara sus sueños. Ya no se trataba sólo de él mudándose a Francia por puro gusto, se trataba de él mudándose a Francia porque allá tenía una oportunidad de hacerse conocer en el mundo del arte, ¿quién era yo para quitarle ese preciado sueño? ¿quién era Annie para decirme que lo sacrificara? Desvié la mirada y negué ante la petición silenciosa de Annie, luego ella se colocó de pie y me dio espacio para que pudiera salir de mi escondite.

Sacudí mi ropa y me apoyé contra la pared, escurriéndome lentamente sobre ella hasta que mi trasero tocó el frío piso. Annie imitó lo que yo había hecho y soltó un suspiro, recargando la cabeza contra mi hombro.

—No eres la única persona que va a perderlo— Murmuró suavemente y yo sólo guardé silencio, en espera de que siguiera clavando la filosa daga del remordimiento.— Él es sólo mi amigo y me siento terrible, no puedo ni siquiera imaginar como te sientes tú.

—En la escala del uno al diez... probablemente uno de diez— Solté un suspiro y tomé una de las manos de Annie, ella debía entender que no era sólo por cobardía, era porque él me importaba más que yo mismo.— Es que, sucede que... Levi se va porque allá tiene más oportunidades de crecer que aquí, no puedo ser egoísta y pedirle que renuncie a eso para quedarse conmigo. Estoy seguro que él en mi lugar haría lo mismo.

—No— Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.— Él definitivamente sería egoísta y te pediría que te quedes, ¿no lo hizo ya, cuando le contaste que te dieron una beca en Oxford?

—Eso es diferente, porque en todo caso mi sueño nunca ha sido estudiar en Oxford. No lo estoy dejando ir porque no lo ame, creo que es todo lo contrario.

Abrió la boca, lista para atacarme con un nuevo fundamento, pero calló. Sabía que ya no había ninguno y que yo tenía razón, ambos nos sumergimos en nuestra propia miseria, ella porque estaba perdiendo un amigo muy valioso y yo porque perdía al amor de mi vida; muchas veces había escuchado la típica frase de "si amas algo, no lo dejes ir" y creo que es la frase más hipócrita y egoísta que he escuchado en toda mi vida. Yo siempre he pensado que si amas algo y ese algo quiere extender sus alas y volar, se le debe dejar en libertad.

Porque el amor no encadena, no chantajea, no es egoísta.

El amor es libre y por eso mismo, muchas veces pide libertad, era una forma hipotética de verlo porque Levi se estaba yendo no para ser libre, yo sabía bien que lo hacía porque deseaba desesperadamente encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Su hogar. No era sólo la grandiosa oportunidad de trabajar en un lugar en donde sabíamos que obtendría el chance de crecer como persona para validar todo lo que se ha esforzado en obtener y recibir lo que merece. Era porque él sentía que Alemania jamás fue su hogar, él a diferencia de mí no pudo encontrar su hogar aquí y necesitaba encontrarlo.

Lo estuve pensando durante toda esta última semana y recordé todas esas veces en las que Levi me había expresado su deseo de volver a casa, de regresarse al lugar en donde él creía que pertenecía. Quería comprobar si Francia seguía siendo lo que él creía, su deseo por querer encontrarse a sí mismo era tan palpable que incluso a mí me dolía, y así fuera en Francia, China o Alemania... yo debía comprender y respetar ese deseo por querer encontrar todo eso que buscaba. Él no lo sabía, nunca se había dado cuenta de que esto era lo que lo tenía mal; no saber a donde pertenecía, no saber cual era su camino, pero me daba cuenta porque lo conocía más que a nadie en el mundo, sabía leer sus gestos al derecho y al revés. Sabía que le encantaba el té caliente en días nublados y cada lunes se ponía un poco melancólico.

Sabía que aunque se empeñara en parecer rudo y malo... en realidad era bueno y sentía más que los demás. Sabía que aunque no lo dijera y tampoco lo admitiera nunca, le gustaba cuando recargaba mi frente contra su hombro y de esta forma él podía tocar mi cabello sin tener que buscar un pretexto para hacerlo, porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaba jugar con él y pasar los dedos entre los mechones enredados. Y claro que sabía que en el fondo, él no quería irse, pero que comprendía que esto era necesario, porque era parte de crecer y perderse un poco para poder encontrarse.

—De cualquier forma— Habló Annie, interrumpiendo todas mis divagaciones.— Deberías ir a despedirte de él, los dos lo necesitan. No quieras evitarte este dolor, porque de cualquier forma lo vas a sentir y será peor si no lo ves por última vez.

—Supongo que sí.

Asentí y apoyé mi cabeza contra la cabeza rubia de Annie, otra vez nos volvíamos a enfrascar en nuestro mundo intangible. Donde probablemente las cosas eran mejores para todos.

* * *

Los primero rayos de sol fueron los que atravesaron mis párpados y me obligaron a levantarme de un salto de la cama. Me apresuré en llevar la mirada al reloj electrónico que se suponía que debía despertarme, eran las nueve de la mañana en punto. Aventé las sábanas y me puse de pie rápidamente, caminando directamente a la ducha, _"¡Genial!, esta porquería suena sin falta cada mañana para avisarme que tengo que ir a la escuela, pero en momentos importantes brilla por su ausencia"_ , pensé mientras me desvestía a toda prisa y me metía en el agua tibia de la regadera, casi fría.

Me di una ducha rápida y me apresuré en vestirme tan rápido como podía, ni siquiera me preocupé en secarme el cabello, del cual aún escurrían varias gotas de agua. Baje corriendo los escalones y de inmediato me dirigí al llavero en donde se supone que deberían estar todas las llaves, pero no encontré las llaves del auto de Mikasa, ¡perfecto, lo que faltaba! En ese momento salió Mikasa de la cocina, con el cabello hecho un desastre y su pijama de ositos, en su mano derecha cargaba una taza con lo que imagino que era café.

—¿Tan temprano y ya estás haciendo escándalo?— Dejó salir un bostezo y luego le dio un sorbo a su taza.

—¡Mikasa!— Me acerqué rápidamente a donde estaba y tomé la mano que tenía libre entre las mías, puse mi mejor expresión de suplica y ella suspiró, dándome a entender con ese gesto que hablara.— Préstame las llaves de tu coche.

—¿Para qué las quieres?

—Es que el vuelo de Levi sale a las diez y media, y ya se me hace tarde— Junté ambas cejas, pero ella ni siquiera parecía querer ceder, simplemente levantó una de sus delgadas cejas.

—Creí que no querías despedirte de él— Volvió a darle otro sorbo a su café con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y yo sentí que la paciencia se me iba a los tobillos.

—Es de sabios cambiar de opinión, ¡por favor!— Junté ambas manos como si fuera a orar y Mikasa entornó los ojos, tenía que recurrir al plan B.— ¡Annie también vendrá! Si no se alcanza a despedir de Levi, jamás te lo perdonara.

—Ah, está bien— Soltó un suspiro y de la bolsa de su pijama sacó las llaves.— Pero tengan cuidad...

Ni siquiera la dejé terminar, arrebaté las llaves de su mano y salí a toda prisa de la casa, me alegraba tanto el haber aprendido a manejar, de esta manera no se lo tendría que pedir a Mikasa y dejar que me chantajeara con cosas como que a cambio yo debía cocinar por semanas. Me subí al coche y enseguida encendí los motores y arranqué, me fui justo en la dirección contraria a donde se suponía que debía ir; todavía debía pasar por Annie.

Gracias a todos los cielos, no habían demasiados coches y esperaba que se mantuviera así hasta que llegara al aeropuerto. En cuanto llegué a la casa de Annie toqué el claxon varias veces seguidas, haciendo que más de un vecino curioso se asomara a ver que era lo que ocurría, casi de inmediato salió corriendo la rubia, abordó el coche, se abrochó el cinturón y volví a arrancar.

—Llegas tarde, Jaeger.— Me recriminó mientras se peinaba el húmedo cabello mojado, rodé los ojos.

—A puesto a que tú acabas de salir de bañarte.

Respondí rápidamente, la miré por el rabillo del ojo, ella soltó un gruñido y se concentró en colocarse los pasadores para así no verse tan despeinada, al parecer mi alarma no era la única que no había funcionado el día de hoy. Conducimos por las calles hasta llegar casi al otro lado del pueblo y allí estaba, el enorme e imponente aeropuerto, el orgullo del pueblo.

Estacionamos el auto y entramos a toda prisa por las enormes puertas automáticas, corrimos entre los pasillos de espera de las diferentes aerolíneas que había, Annie y yo eramos un desastre, ambos estábamos despeinados, con el cabello alborotado y rojos del esfuerzo por andar corriendo de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente pude divisar al grandullón de Erwin y su extraño cabello rubio asomándose en la penúltima sala de espera. Nos detuvimos para comprobar que fueran ellos y en parte para tomar un pequeño descanso, qué bueno que a Annie no se lo ocurrió ponerse sus tacones de tacón de aguja que acostumbraba usar para verse más alta.

Y en efecto eran ellos, vi a Levi allí, Hanji estaba molestando a Levi y él sólo ponía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarla, la señora Kushel estaba ahí también, con una ligera mueca de tristeza que escondía muy bien entre sonrisas amables y miradas esquivas. Tomé la muñeca de Annie y como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo, la arrastré conmigo, empujando y esquivando a la gente que se atravesaba en nuestro camino, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de Levi, reuní el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones y grité su nombre.

—¡Levi!

Hanji, Erwin, Kushel y Levi voltearon al mismo tiempo a ver de donde provenía ese grito y podría jurar que en ese momento vi el rostro de Levi iluminarse. En cuanto logramos llegar hasta donde estaban ellos, solté la mano de Annie y Kushel sonrío con un deje de esperanza de que estuviera ahí para detener a Levi como en las tontas y cursis películas de amor, Hanji también parecía bastante feliz y Erwin sólo hacía una mueca. No, aún no se había librado de mí.

Ni Annie, ni yo podíamos hablar, ambos jadeábamos en búsqueda de aire y a Levi pareció divertirle el ver cómo la rubia y yo intentábamos hacer esfuerzos por hablar entre los jadeos y las largas bocanadas de aire que tomábamos. Finalmente, después de un rato de intentar recuperar el aliento, yo fui el primero en lograrlo, me enderecé bien derechito y miré a los ojos a Levi, él me regañó con la mirada y sólo entonces supe que estaba un poco molesto conmigo, aún así me animé a hablar.

—Hola, Levi.

—Elfo idiota— Respondió a manera de saludo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

—Hm... así que Annie me dijo que tu vuelo salía hoy.

—Sí, en veinte minutos por cierto— Eso había salido de sus labios como reclamo, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y yo agaché la cabeza en espera de futuros reclamos de su parte.— Pero me alegra que estés aquí.

Levanté la mirada y él tenía una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Levi, perdona, yo...

—¡Ah, Erwin cariño!— Interrumpió Kushel, mientras se aferraba al brazo del más alto e intentaba halar de él.— Acompáñame a comprar unos dulces para su viaje.

Tiró una vez más con fuerza del brazo del rubio y lo jaló con ella, cuando pasaron a lado de mí ella me guiño un ojo y yo sólo pude agradecerle con una sonrisa. Hanji le revolvió la negra cabellera a Levi y luego hizo lo mismo con la mía para ir detrás de Erwin y la señora Kushel. Finalmente habíamos quedado solos, a excepción de Annie quien estaba atenta a lo que estuviéramos a punto de decir, ambos volteamos a verla y ella enseguida entendió el mensaje.

—Ah, yo iré a comprar una gelatina— Sonrío y se quitó los mechones de cabello rubios de la cara.— Y me pararé justo por allá, en donde pueda escuchar su conversación.

Levantó ambas cejas varias, tanto Levi como yo negamos con la cabeza porque sabíamos que en efecto, era capaz de hacerlo y lo haría. La rubia caminó con suma lentitud hasta una de las tiendas que vendían postres, yo tuve la mirada fija en su silueta, así como sabía que Levi tenía su atención completamente en mí. Cuando giré el rostro me encontré con ese par de hermosos y afilados ojos grises, una vez más sentí que sucumbía en la desesperación de pedirle que no se fuera, ¿qué iba a ser de mí sin esos bonitos ojos? ¿qué iba a ser de mí a partir de ahora, sin Levi llamándome elfo idiota?

Junté ambas cejas al darme cuenta de que lo iba a extrañar más que sólo demasiado. Supongo que él adivinó mis pensamientos, pues entrecerró los ojos pareciendo enternecido con la expresión que seguramente tenía en mi rostro, pero luego, simplemente levantó una ceja y me miró de forma burlona, como queriendo decirme _"¿en serio vas a llorar?"_ y yo también empezaba a cuestionarmelo seriamente.

—Supe que me anduviste buscando toda la semana— Arrugué la nariz, en un intento de ahuyentar las horribles ganas que tenía de llorar, él asintió.— No estuve, lo siento. Perdóname por sólo ser un mocoso demasiado enfadoso e infantil.

—¿Y ya no estás molesto?— Levantó ambas cejas y enseguida tomó mis manos entre las suyas entrelazando nuestros dedos, rápidamente volteé a todos lados, asegurándome de que Erwin no estuviera cerca y empezara a hacer un escándalo, pero parecía que Kushel se lo había llevado quién sabea donde, no los veía por ninguna parte.

—Estaba muy molesto contigo... pero ya no más, no me estás abandonando, ¿verdad?— Solté una pequeña risita y él rodó los ojos, pero después asintió.— Y sí, tengo mucho miedo de que ya no estés aquí para mí cada vez que sienta que el mundo se me viene encima. Tengo miedo de ya no tenerte llamándome elfo idiota y tengo miedo de que me olvides.

Agaché la mirada y apreté la mandíbula con fuerza, no quería, no debía llorar frente a él. Entonces sentí como sus pequeñas y suaves manos tocaban mi rostro y guiaban mi cabeza a su hombro izquierdo, ahí, en lado de su cuerpo donde estaba su corazón. Enredó sus delgados dedos en mi cabello y después empezó a acariciarlo, siempre hacía eso, cada vez que tenía miedo lo hacía y funcionaba, arrullaba a mis demonios y estos dejaban de hacer eco en mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por su toque suave y gentil, tenía que disfrutar lo más que pudiera porque tal vez esta sería la última vez que haríamos esto, sabía que esto era difícil para él, quizá más difícil de lo que sería para mí, pues estaba dejando todo aquí para alcanzar un sueño allá, a donde iba; estaba dejando a su mamá, su rutina, sus amigos, su vieja vida para empezar a vivir una nueva. Estaba dejando todo lo que conocía para adentrarse a mundos desconocidos, en su maleta llevaba todos sus sueños y anhelos, porque sabía lo importante que era su carrera para él, nunca había conocido a una persona más enamorada de lo que hacía, que Levi. La pintura y el arte eran probablemente su único amor verdadero.

Me separé lentamente de él y le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento, había sido un milagro que no me soltara a llorar como niño pequeño.

—Mi trabajo está hecho— Una sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de sus labios y yo sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.— Algún día, quizá no muy lejano, cuando ambos hayamos logrado cumplir todos nuestros sueños y metas, volveremos a encontrarnos, ¿qué piensas de eso?

Arrugué la nariz y de mis labios escapó una risa, era obvio que él sería un famoso pintor y claro que me encantaría verlo cuando estuviera allá arriba, trufando, yo me encargaría de estar en primera fila para verlo brillar, era por esta razón que lo estaba dejando ir después de todo. Asentí y él pareció satisfecho con aquella respuesta, luego se puso a buscar algo en el bolso que colgaba en su hombro y de él sacó un libro de dibujos, la historieta que tantos meses nos llevó y que aún así no logramos terminar. Nos faltó el final, nunca pudimos decidir si darle uno feliz o uno triste, quizá, el hombre más fuerte y su última esperanza estaban destinados a nunca tener final, a ser siempre eternos. Me tendió el libro y enseguida lo tomé entre mis manos, sin entender el significado de lo que hacía.

—¿Por qué me lo das?— Pestañeé confundido y Levi pareció exasperado por mi lentitud al intentar entender

—Quiero que te lo quedes, la historia es tuya.

Miré por varios segundos el libro de dibujos entre mis manos y una idea loca pasó por mi cabeza. Enseguida negué con la cabeza y le tendí el libro de vuelta, Levi fruncí el ceño y murmuró: _"es tuyo, te lo di"_ , volví a negar y me mantuve en la misma posición; él parecía renuente en querer recibirlo, fue por eso que suspiré y me decidí a explicar la idea loca que tenía en mente.

—Quédatelo, cuando nos volvamos a ver, algún día quizá no muy lejano, le pondremos un final. Es una promesa, ¿sí?

Él pareció pensarlo por varios segundos y al final aceptó, tomó el pesado libro y volvió a guardarlo dentro de su bolso. Ese libro que era mi único seguro de que nos volveríamos a ver para terminar la historia del hombre más fuerte y su última esperanza; esperaba que al menos él pudiera cumplir esta promesa.

—Y prometo que te mandaré mensajes diarios.— Dije de pronto, señalando con la mirada el celular que tenía en su mano derecha.

—No— Respondió de forma tajante y con el ceño fruncido— Mejor... preferiría que me escribieras cartas, sabes que no me gustan las cosas banales y triviales.

—Cartas telepáticas, supongo— Comenté con un tono burlón, recordando la primera vez que hablamos, él pareció no entender y yo simplemente sonreí.— No tengo la dirección de tu próxima casa.

—Oh, eso, hallaré la forma de hacértela llegar.

—¿Cartas cómo los ancianos?

—Ay— Chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco, pareciendo fastidiado.— Sabes que odio usar el celular.

—De acuerdo.

En ese momento las bocinas avisaron que el vuelo con destino a París, Francia, estaba a punto de salir, Levi pareció dudar y yo le dí un par de palmaditas en la espalda, no era momento para dudar ni titubear. Hanji, Kushel y Erwin aparecieron en ese preciso instante, Annie también se acercó a nosotros. Hanji se despedía de Erwin, mientras que Kushel se despedía entre lágrimas de su único hijo que abandonaba el nido. Levi no derramó ni una sola lágrima a pesar de que en sus ojos había duda, miedo y tristeza, no lloró, después de todo él era la persona más fuerte que conocía, ya que sin importar que el mundo estuviera cayéndose ante sus pies él no se doblegaba, ni permitía que nadie viera su gran debilidad bajo la armadura de hierro con la que se protegía y al mismo tiempo, con la que alejaba a los demás.

Cuando Kushel terminó de despedirse de él y amenazarlo una y otra vez con que iría a visitarlo cada mes por lo menos, tocó el turno de Annie. Como era de esperarse, no se abrazaron ni nada, sólo mantuvieron su espacio mientras la rubia le agradecía por todo y también lo amenazaba con ir a visitarlo uno de estos días.

—Rubia, cuida a este elfo idiota— Me señaló con la cabeza y tanto Annie como yo reímos.— No estaré más por aquí y me preocupa que no se alimente.

—No te preocupes, voy a estar aquí para jalarle las orejas por ti— La rubia tironeó de una de mis orejas y Levi asintió, pareciendo satisfecho con eso.— Cuídate allá en Francia y no te olvides de nosotros.

El azabache asintió y las bocinas dieron el último llamado para el vuelo de Levi. Kushel besó por última vez la frente de su hijo y casi podía jurar que de mala gana entregó la mano de Levi a Erwin, quien parecía más que contento con las cosas nuevas que seguramente vivirían allá a donde iban.

—Eren, diviértete mucho en la universidad— Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego él frunció el ceño y con la mano apretó una de mis mejillas— Pero no demasiado, procura no meterte en tantos problemas— Luego tiró de un mechón de mi cabello y sonrío de lado.— Y no te cortes el cabello, te ves bien así.

—No lo haré, podría perder la magia, ¿no?

Sonrío y Erwin haló un poco de su brazo, diciéndole que perderían el vuelo si no se daban prisa. Se alejaron hasta desaparecer por aquella puerta estrecha de seguridad, Kushel volvió a soltarse en llanto y Annie abrazó mi torso, mientras que la característica alegría de Hanji había sido empacada en las maletas de sus únicos mejores amigos.

Y allá iba mi Sol, mi amor.

Cuando los vi cruzar la seguridad del aeropuerto supe que él ya se había ido y con él se había llevado algo más que mi corazón, también se había ido mi alma en su equipaje y mi felicidad en el bolso que colgaba en su hombro. No pude hacer otra cosa que aferrarme con fuerza a Annie y dejar que ella llorara por mí el llanto que yo ya no podía sacar, porque las lágrimas se me habían agotado.

* * *

 _Un mes después_

Subí al ático de mi casa y me encargué de dejar bien recargada contra la pared la guitarra eléctrica que sabía que no iba a ocupar, después subí a dejar las otras cajas con las cosas que no pensaba llevarme. La mayoría de esas cajas tenían cds que consideraba que no escuchaba con tanta regularidad y el enorme y estorboso anuario que hice en la preparatoria. Todas esas cosas que suelen quedarse olvidadas en el ático de una casa cuando alguien esta a punto de marcharse, incluso todos mis posters de bandas, consideraba que ya estaba un poco mayor como para cargarlos conmigo y pegarlos en la pared de la habitación de mi nuevo departamento.

Mientras menos fuera el equipaje que me llevaba mejor, terminé de vaciar el clóset en donde guardaba mi ropa y la acomodé en varias maletas. Cuando acabé de guardar y acomodar la ropa, me detuve un segundo a observar mi habitación completamente vacía, incluso mi respiración rebotaba en las paredes haciendo un débil eco de tan vacía que ahora estaba, lo único que se quedaba en el mismo lugar de siempre era la cama, pegada contra los enormes ventanales que estaban en la esquina de la habitación.

Sobre el escritorio había tres retratos que por salud mental prefería dejar ahí y no llevarlos conmigo. En ese momento entró Mikasa, estaba ojerosa y bastante deprimida, hice una mueca, odiaba tanto verla así y entendía a la perfección como se sentía. Ambos nos sentamos en la orilla de la mullida cama, permanecimos en silencio por varios minutos que más bien me parecieron horas, luego llevó su suplicante mirada a mí y yo sólo atiné a desviar mi vista de esos ojos que me pedían a gritos que no me fuera también.

—¿En serio tienes que irte?— Preguntó con la voz quebrada y yo sólo asentí, soltando un suspiro lastimero en el proceso.

—Tú sabes, Levi se fue...— Rodó los ojos, odiaba que yo pronunciara ese nombre porque lo hacía el principal responsable de la decisión que yo había tomado.— Tú decidiste quedarte acá a estudiar leyes, Armin se fue a Inglaterra y... también Annie.

Mikasa agachó la mirada, las cosas entre ella y Annie no habían acabado nada bien, Mikasa quería que Annie se quedara pero la rubia al final eligió mudarse a Inglaterra. Todo había sido repentino, es decir, ellas tenían sus planes de vivir juntas en Friburgo y de repente un día, Annie llegó a decirnos que simplemente se iba. Cuando me enteré de que Levi se iba a ir me enojé mucho, no podía ni siquiera imaginar el enojo que debió de sentir Mikasa porque ella había hecho un montón de planes con Annie, pero a pesar de que ella también pudo haberse ido, no quiso, el orgullo pudo más que ella.

Habían sucedido muchas cosas en apenas un mes y me sorprendía lo rápido que las cosas parecían cambiar. De Levi tampoco había tenido noticias y a veces las ansias por querer saber cómo estaba y cómo le iba no me dejaban dormir por las noches, necesitaba saber de él porque esto me comenzaba a consumir lenta y dolorosamente. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Mikasa apretó mi mano con la suya, ella no quería que me fuera, pero yo también debía encontrar mi camino, así como Armin, así como Annie, así como Levi... y ese camino no estaba en Friburgo, ya no más.

—Debemos seguir adelante, sabíamos que el sueño de quedarnos todos juntos en Friburgo era una falacia— Solté con una risa burlona, recordando aquellos días cuando soñábamos con estar todos juntos y presentía que a pesar de todo, volveríamos a estarlo.— Vamos a experimentar cosas nuevas, para que así cuando todos nos volvamos a ver, tengamos algo que contarnos, ¿no crees?

—Sí, tienes razón— Se levantó de la cama y se secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas.— Por cierto, llegó esto para ti.

Me dio un sobre blanco que tenía un montón de etiquetas de aduanas y esas cosas, enseguida supe que se trataba de una carta de Levi, mi mundo entero se iluminó e incluso Mikasa parecía levemente complacida con el efecto que había causado ese simple sobre en mí, salió de mi habitación, diciendo que me daría un poco de privacidad, lo cual le agradecía demasiado. Las manos me temblaban y ni siquiera podía abrir bien el sobre porque a causa de las ansias y los temblores, había resbalado de mis manos varias veces.

Por fin pude abrirla y además de una carta perfectamente doblada y pulcra, venía una postal de París de noche, con la enorme y preciosa torre Eiffel como el centro de todo, alumbrando con sus luces a la ciudad. Me apresuré en desdoblar la carta con mucho cuidado, su letra era tal y como la recordaba, elegante y cursiva, con ese perfecto toque que te daba la sensación de que la había escrito Levi Ackerman.

" _Eren:_

 _Supongo que a estas alturas habrás pensado que me olvidé de las cartas, pero lo prometí y siempre cumplo con mis promesas. Escribo hasta ahora porque apenas tuve tiempo de sentarme a hacerlo, ya sabes, casa nueva lío grande... tuve que limpiar la enorme casa minuciosamente, hasta que no quedara ni una mota de polvo. Desempaqué y acomodé las cosas en su debido lugar, Erwin me dio esa pequeña libertad de decidir en donde iría cada cosa. Y desearía que estuvieras aquí para verlo, la casa que compró Erwin es grande y amplia, hermosa; incluso tiene un jardín en el que aún no hay flores como te imaginarás, pero pronto plantaré mi propio rosal. Tú eres de gustos raros, estoy seguro de que también te gustaría este lugar. Este fin de semana hicimos un recorrido por las calles de París, todo es muy bello y elegante, aunque soy de Francia no conocía la capital y es más bonita de lo que imaginé. Y el olor a comida y pan recién hechos es demasiado agradable por las mañanas, cuando veas a mi mamá por favor dile que me visite un día de estos y conozca un poco más de la gastronomía de su país natal... no, mejor no le digas eso, se enfadaría conmigo. En fin, París es tal y como lo imaginé, sólo quería que lo supieras. No puedo esperar por tu lejana respuesta desde Friburgo._

 _Sinceramente, Levi. A"_

Sonreí ampliamente, me alegraba tanto que las cosas estuvieran saliendo bien para él, al menos uno de los dos la estaba pasando bien y eso me alegraba profundamente. Guardé la carta en su sobre junto con la postal y me aseguré de meterla en una de las bolsas vacías de mis maletas, era momento de iniciar un nuevo capítulo en esto que llaman vida.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado aunque todo haya sido demasiado triste. Mientras lo corregía y releía, se me rompió el corazón por Eren, suelo ponerlo en situaciones muy crueles a pesar de que es mi personaje preferido de SNK, consideré necesario hacer este capitulo desde su punto de vista para que más adelante se puedan entender un poco mejor ciertas situaciones por las que tendrá que pasar Levi cuando se reencuentre con Eren, en un futuro. En fin, sólo pasaba para dejarles por aquí la actualización, no prometo nada, pero intentaré subir el siguiente capitulo mañana. Muchas gracias a las personitas que apoyan esta historia y le dan su amor, siempre me mantienen animada, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!_ ✨

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	19. Don't you ever forget about me

**Don't you ever forget about me**

" _Estoy seguro que nos encontraremos en la primavera y nos pondremos al día de todo, diré que estoy orgulloso de todo lo que has hecho. Tú me enseñaste las cuerdas y me enseñaste como amar, pero simpatizo y reconozco, y cariño, me disculpo por tener el lado bueno de las cosas."_

—The good side, Troye Sivan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saint Céneri le Gérei, Francia._

 _5 años después_

Era un jueves especialmente nublado, estaba terminando de plantar en el jardín los pequeños brotes de lo que esperaba que fueran unos preciosos rosales. Llevaba cerca de tres años intentando plantar flores y rosales en el enorme jardín, pero era como si la tierra estuviera infértil o quizá era que yo no ponía mucho cuidado en esas cosas, pero quería que la enorme casa estilo señorial en la que vivía, no se viera tan triste y tétrica, como solía decir Erwin.

Llevaba cinco años intentando hacer de esto un hogar pero por alguna extraña razón, las flores no crecían y terminaban por marchitarse.

La casa siempre estaba fría y por más que la llenara de muebles, siempre hacían ecos sordos las paredes cada vez que alguien siquiera respiraba. Incluso la vieja madera del piso y de los escalones crujía con fuerza cada vez que la pisaba, nunca había creído en fantasmas, ni en nada de esas cosas pero a veces me daba la impresión de que la casa me hacía una silenciosa advertencia de que me fuera. Quité los gruesos guantes llenos de tierra de mis manos y los arrojé a la caja de herramientas para jardín que estaba a un lado de mí, a pesar de que casi nunca salía el sol tuve que limpiarme el sudor que caía por mi frente con el dorso de mi brazo.

Asqueroso, totalmente.

Me levanté de entre toda esa tierra y sacudí los sencillos pants que usaba para este tipo de cosas, recogí mi caja de herramientas y la coloqué sobre la banca de madera que estaba cubierta por un pequeño techo, de cualquier forma, nadie se sentaba ahí nunca. Me dirigí a la pequeña puerta de la casa y en cuanto la abrí, soltó un irritante chirrido evidenciando lo vieja que era, a mí ya ni siquiera me molestaba oír a las puertas chirriar, o al piso crujir, tampoco me molestaba oír como todas las noches sin falta, las tuberías crujían a través de las delgadas paredes de la casa.

Atravesé los largos corredores y amplios salones hasta que llegué a las escaleras y a paso calmado las fui subiendo poco a poco, lo primero que hice al estar arriba fue dirigirme al baño para prepararme la ducha, estaba todo sudado y lleno de tierra, me urgía un baño. Una vez que el agua estuvo caliente, empecé por despojarme de mis ropas, después me quité el dorado y reluciente anillo que brillaba en mi anular de la mano izquierda para dejarlo sobre el lavabo de marfil blanco.

Me metí dentro de la enorme tina blanca y deje que el sonido del silencio inundara mis tímpanos, recargué la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la tina. Los dos primeros años viviendo aquí habían sido un total infierno, a veces me ponía de bastante mal humor porque extrañaba el pequeño y sencillo departamento que compartía con mi mamá en la ochenta y siete. Aquí todo me quedaba lejos, el trabajo, los centros comerciales y el súper mercado, después de esos terribles años las cosas fueron más fáciles, me ascendieron en mi trabajo sólo a tres años de haber estado laborando ahí.

Por lo que ahora era algo así como el jefe y sólo me limitaba a dar ordenes desde la comodidad de mi casa, de vez en cuando iba a la capital para darle una vuelta al museo y revisar que todo estuviera en orden, pero la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba de amo de casa. Erwin se la pasaba todo el día en su trabajo, o viajando a diferentes partes de Francia para dirigir nuevos proyectos de la empresa.

Hace un año que me había pedido que me casara con él, yo acepté quizá más por costumbre y sólo por estar que por otra cosa. Ya ni siquiera parecíamos una pareja normal, pero al menos seguíamos en el intento de hacernos creer mutuamente que aún quedaba algo de amor entre nosotros, a penas hace unos cuantos meses comenzamos con los preparativos para una boda en diciembre, bastante raro.

Cuando terminé mi baño fui directamente a arreglarme, hoy era uno de esos días en los que me daba mis vueltas al museo. Afortunadamente había aprendido a manejar y con mi primer sueldo me había comprado un Beattle color negro que había estado conmigo desde entonces. Conducí por las estrechas calles del pueblo que estaba a las afueras de París, estaba un poco harto de tener que pasar por los mismos lugares de siempre, aunque al mismo tiempo... lo disfrutaba, a veces me ponía a pensar que Saint Céneri le Gérei le tenía bastante parecido a Friburgo, por la excepción de que recordaba a Friburgo un poco más moderno y luminoso.

Llegué al enorme y majestuoso museo que ahora ya no me impresionaba en lo absoluto. Saludé a la gente de intendencia y también a los guardias de seguridad, ya conocía sus nombres a la perfección, me dirigí a la enorme y bonita oficina que estaba escondida en las profundidades del lugar y de inmediato me topé con la loca histérica de mi jefa: Riko Brzenska a punto de un colapso emocional. Ella decía que yo era el artista y ella la genio que me ayudaba a mantener los pies en la tierra, de vez en cuando me ponía a pensar que tal vez era cierto. En cuanto me vio parado en el umbral de la puerta dejó de morderse las uñas y me regañó con la mirada.

—Levi está aquí— Habló a través del pequeño radio negro, dirigiéndose al personal del almacén que custodiaba también las pinturas.— Ya pueden traer el _Green eyes_.

Cortó la comunicación y colocó el radio sobre la mesa para después llevar las manos a cada lado de su cadera luciendo tan enfadada ante mi leve retraso, frunció aún más el ceño y me limité a bufar con aburrimiento, sabía que se venía un sermón sobre lo importante que era la puntualidad y más en momentos como este. Crucé los brazos y ella al final sólo negó con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro cargado de frustración, de alguna manera un tanto retorcida me recordaba al Levi de hace cinco años atrás.

—Por un segundo pensé que no llegarías— Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y volvió a largar un suspiro exagerado.— Los americanos van a llegar en diez minutos, ¿no puedes ser más irresponsable?

—Tranquila— Respondí con tranquilidad, demostrando que no podía sacarme de mis casillas y que esto no era gran cosa para mí.— Tengo todo bajo control.

—Eso espero, Levi.

Volvió a regañarme con un tono seco y tajante en su voz, ella era totalmente profesional y no mezclaba nuestra amistad con el trabajo, eso la convertía en la amiga ideal que siempre soñé tener. En ese momento entraron dos chicos cargando la enorme y pesada pintura que me había catapultado al total éxito. Estaba envuelta en un montón de pliegos de papel china blanco y forrada de plástico para evitar que se dañara o le pasara algo. Descrucé los brazos y me alteré sólo un poco cuando decidieron bajarla al piso de una forma un tanto brusca. Riko notó mi ansiedad y soltó una carcajada llena de burla.

—Chicos, chicos, traten con cuidado al novio imaginario de Levi.

Comentó de forma burlona, el par de idiotas estaban a punto de reír hasta que vieron mi mirada asesina que les hacía una silenciosa amenaza de que esa pintura era más valiosa que sus vidas y no precisamente por el valor monetario. Se enderezaron y volvieron a cargar el pesado cuadro con mucho cuidado, Riko volvió a reír y me dio una palmadita en el hombro, como queriendo decir que debía relajarme.

—¿En dónde lo quiere?— Preguntó uno de los dos chicos dirigiéndose a mí y haciendo referencia a la pintura.

—En la sala de juntas.

Respondí mientras buscaba la reluciente placa dorada que le pertenecía a la pintura, entre los cajones del escritorio de Riko, ella no decía nada, sólo me miraba en silencio hacer y deshacer en su oficina. Cuando di con lo que buscaba me apresuré en ir detrás de esos idiotas para asegurarme de que estuvieran tratando bien a mi pintura. Al llegar a la sala de juntas aún no había nadie, más que los dos chicos que acomodaban la pintura sobre el mostrador de cristal, en cuanto terminaron les pedí que salieran y lo hicieron casi corriendo, pues ambos me conocían y sabían que si la pintura tenía aunque fuera un sólo e insignificante rasguño, iban a rodar cabezas.

Una vez que estuve a solas comencé a quitar el plástico y el papel de la pintura y... allí estaba él, me había encargado de inmortalizar sus gruesas cejas, su pequeña nariz respingada y los carnosos labios rosas; pero lo que más destacaba, lo que había hecho famosa a la pintura, había sido los expresivos ojos y el llamativo color verde en ellos, y la manera en como miraban. Tal y como lo recordaba en él. Había dibujado su cuello y parte de sus hombros completamente desnudos.

Todo había sido en un arranque de inspiración y un poco de nostalgia.

Y un día que Riko había entrado a husmear en el estudio de mi casa lo vio y se enamoró de él también, y hasta la fecha seguía creyendo que no existía en la realidad el _"Green eyes"_ , como ella lo bautizó. Creía que no existía un ser tan hermoso y encantador como el chico de la pintura, si tan sólo supiera...

Antes de que la empezáramos a exponer en el museo en donde trabajamos, me pidió que le inventara una historia, pues a la mayoría de la gente le gustaba pensar que se escondía una historia detrás de las pinturas. Fue así como surgió la "historia" del chico en la pintura que tenía el poder de enamorar y encantar a cualquiera sólo con el poder de su mirada, pues de ahí venía toda su magia. Toda la gente que venía a ver la pintura ni siquiera imaginaba que existía realmente el Green eyes, allá, en algún lugar lejano de la bella y distante Alemania. Era un secreto que no estaba dispuesto a revelar, ni compartir con nadie.

A veces me cuestionaba lo que podría pensar él si supiera que su rostro ha sido exhibido en los museos de arte más importantes de Francia, Reino Unido, Japón, Corea, Rusia y ahora incluso en los países que conformaban Norteamérica. Canadá era el primero. De vez en cuando me imaginaba su reacción al enterarse que de cierta manera, era famoso, y reía por imaginarlo todo abochornado y rojo hasta las orejas, sin saber que hacer o qué decir. Paseé mis dedos por la pintura y me aseguré de que no se hubiera dañado de alguna forma, pero no, estaba intacta y como la recordaba.

—Nos vamos a separar otra vez— Murmuré mientras tomaba la placa y limpiaba el polvo en ella con un trapo.— Esta vez irás a conquistar señoritas canadienses, ¿qué piensas de eso, Eren?

Levanté la mirada y la fijé en el rostro dibujado y manchado con acuarelas de color café, verde y una que otra mancha magneta para darle ese toque de felicidad permanente que se podía sentir a través de la pintura, así era como lo recordaba. Esta era la única manera en la que podía hablar con Eren aunque él no me respondiera, coloqué la placa en la parte inferior izquierda y volví a mirar la pintura con algo parecido al orgullo inflando mi pecho.

—No te preocupes, voy a asegurarme de que te traten bien, ¿sí?

Murmuré una vez más a la pintura, coloqué mi mano sobre la mejilla del retrato y sonreí de lado, seguramente estaba volviéndome loco por hablar con un retrato de Eren, pero al menos de esta forma sentía que volvíamos a estar juntos. En ese momento entró Riko y tuve que apartar la mano de la pintura, ella se acercó y acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y también observó la pintura por largo tiempo, como asegurándose de que no tuviera ningún desperfecto.

Después me miró de reojo y con voz aterciopelada dijo:

—Haré pasar a los americanos, ¿estás listo, Levi?

Asentí soltando un suspiro y enseguida ella hizo pasar a un grupo de personas que sonreían y miraban con curiosidad la pintura, para luego quedar embelesados con ella, era la reacción típica de todo aquel que veía por primera vez el Green eyes. Tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa rectangular y esperaron a que yo empezara a hablar y como no sabía hablar inglés totalmente, Riko se había quedado para hacerle de traductora. Me aclaré la garganta y me paré a lado de la pintura.

—Buenas tardes, señores, mi nombre es Levi Ackerman— Ellos asintieron y saludaron con una expresión de concentración bien ensayada.—La pintura que esta a mi lado es una de las más importantes de este museo, lleva por nombre Green eyes. La historia detrás de este retrato cuenta que... " _él era guapo, no guapo de esos que tienes de cerca y suspiras, guapo de aquellos otros que tienes lejos y te falta el aire. Me refiero a él, al chico de los ojos verdes"._

Y así comencé con el viejo monologo que utilizaba para engatusar a los clientes, explicando detalles insignificantes como los materiales que había utilizado y el tiempo que había invertido en ella, me tomó apenas quince minutos aclarar todas las dudas y luego entró Riko para negociar, fue entonces que mi participación concluyó y pude retirarme en paz a descansar en la oficina de Riko. Después de quince minutos entró la albina a la oficina y también se dejó caer con flojera y cansancio sobre las sillas frente al escritorio, al otro lado de donde estaba yo. Le di un mordisco a la manzana verde que había llevado conmigo y esperé a que ella empezara con su sermón de siempre.

—Al menos podrías fingir un poco más de felicidad porque tu obra maestra será conocida en otros países— Se inclinó sobre la mesa y me miró mal, yo rodé los ojos con fastidio.— No se la están llevando para siempre.

—Odio que se lo lleven lejos y me separen de él.

Respondí con sencillez, volviendo a darle otro mordisco a la manzana mientras hojeaba sin interés la revista sobre cultura que estaba encima del escritorio de Riko. Ella permaneció en silencio por largo rato, pero sin dejar de mirarme atentamente con aquellos ojos grises y profundos que podían desterrar a los míos.

—Bueno, ¿y vas a contarme quién es el "Green eyes"?— Quité la mirada de la revista y la llevé hacia ella, relamiendo mis labios y frunciendo el ceño, Riko sonrió con sorna al darse cuenta de que me estaba poniendo nervioso, era como un reflejo femenino de mí.

—Te sabes la historia de memoria.

—¡Ay!— Rodó los ojos y quitó la revista de mis manos, a lo que sólo pude responder con un gruñido en forma de protesta— No hablaba de esa historia, hablaba de la historia real y no me digas que no existe, escuché cuando lo llamabas Eren.

—No sé de qué me hablas— Volví a dar otro mordisco a la manzana, tratando de hacerme el desentendido, pero ahora ella ya sabía una pequeña parte de las cosas.

—No te hagas el idiota conmigo, Levi. No te queda— Esta vez arrebató la manzana de mis manos y tiró lo que sobraba a la basura, tuve que reprimir las ganas de gritarle unas cuantas maldiciones.— ¿Y bien?, ¿así se llama?, ¿fue tu novio?

Alzó una ceja y sus filosos ojos se clavaron en los míos, fruncí el ceño y giré los ojos hacía arriba. No sabía como demonios había deducido que era una persona real, pero no me sacaría la información tan fácilmente. Nunca sabré quién era peor, si Riko o la loca de Hanji, ambas tenían el súper poder para averiguar y sacar conclusiones por su propia cuenta. La chica se acercó peligrosamente a mí y pegó su frente contra la mía, frunció el ceño en un gesto de "intimidación" y hasta casi podía jurar que la escuché gruñir.

Gris contra gris.

Ninguno de los dos planeaba darle tregua al otro, Riko estaba empecinada en sacarme la verdad y yo estaba aferrado en mantener la identidad de Eren a salvo. Pero cuando me sonrió con malicia mostrándome la pequeña placa dorada con el nombre de mi pintura, supe que iba a usar un truco sucio, como amenazarme con dejar un año entero en América a Green eyes, fue eso lo que me hizo ceder a regañadientes.

—Se llama Eren— Dije entre dientes y ella alzó una ceja, en petición de que continuara.— Jaeger.

—¡O sea que el Green eyes es real!— Chilló con emoción y se separó de mí para irse a sentar a donde estaba aplastada antes.— ¿Es francés?, ¿cómo lo conociste?, ¿no nos va a demandar si se entera de que has estado usando su rostro para hacerte rico?

—Jaeger, cabellos de elote, Jaeger. Alemán— Resoplé con fuerza y recargué mi espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.— Y no nos va a demandar, tranquila, es tan distraído que seguro ve la pintura y no se da cuenta de que es él.

—¡Me gustan los alemanes! ¡tienes que presentármelo!

—Hace casi cinco años que no hablo con él— Desvié la mirada y encogí los hombros en un gesto que daba a entender que no tenía importancia alguna.— Así que dejemos este asunto por la paz.

Me levanté de la silla y tomé mi bolso, listo para irme de ahí y dejar zanjado ese asunto pero una vez más, Riko se paró frente a la puerta de la oficina impidiéndome salir, fruncí el ceño e intente apartarla de mi camino, pero ni siquiera pude moverla un centímetro porque era más fuerte que yo. En este sentido también me recordaba a Annie, ambas rusas, ambas pequeñas y ambas con una fuerza que superaba a la de un varón promedio, como yo.

Pensar en Hanji, Annie y ahora en Eren me traía mucha melancolía, haciendo que me preguntara si estaban bien, si aún me recordaban; muchas veces quise regresar a Friburgo pero me aterraba la idea de que al llegar, las cosas hubieran cambiado demasiado, que Annie ya no me recordara y que Eren estuviera con alguien más. Después de todo, yo había dicho que no iba a volver, era sólo que a veces sentía que se me hacía imposible cumplir con aquella amenaza.

Crucé los brazos y suspiré exasperado, miré con reclamo a Riko y ella simplemente se mantuvo en la misma posición, dándome a entender que no dejaría que me fuera hasta que terminara de contarle la historia de Eren.

—Ajá, le dejaste de hablar hace cinco años, pero, ¿por qué?— Suavizó sus facciones y entornó los ojos, mirándome detenidamente.— Tú lo sigues amando, ¿no?

Esa afirmación me dejó congelado, hacía mucho tiempo que esa palabra no la escuchaba," _amor"_. Incluso en mi propia mente era un tabú, me había prohibido a mí mismo decir que amaba a Eren, pero ¿por qué?, ya ni siquiera recordaba, como tampoco recordaba porqué tomé la decisión de simplemente dejarle de escribir un día. Me he estado convenciendo a mí mismo que fue la falta de tiempo la que me orilló a hacerlo, aunque en el fondo de mi mente había una voz gritándome que lo hice porque estaba asustado y dolía demasiado como para seguir diciéndole que estaba bien y que no extrañaba mi antigua vida.

Lo cierto es que estaba celoso, porque Eren empezaba a conocer gente nueva y esas treinta cartas que me mandó eran la prueba de que él estaba cambiando a pasos agigantados. No quería que conociera a nadie, ni que forjara lazos tan fuertes como los que había hecho conmigo, me ponía celoso de tan sólo pensar que alguien más podía tocar su cabello y escuchar esos chistes absurdos que no daban gracia pero que aún así, siempre me alegraban el día. Me enojaba pensar que Eren me estaba reemplazando, que demasiado pronto había podido olvidarse de nuestra amistada... no, más que enojo, era miedo de que un día, simplemente él se olvidara de escribirme las cartas porque había conocido a gente graciosa que le sacaban las risas y sonrisas que yo nunca pude sacarle, y que había terminado por olvidarse de mí.

Era dejar o ser dejado.

Fue por eso que deje de escribirle cartas, a pesar de que me seguían llegando yo deje de responder. Pensaba que de esta forma me iba a librar del dolor, que estando lejos de Eren iba a poder superarlo pero todo lo que conseguí fue culpa, ansiedad y una constipación emocional. Me moría por saber cómo estaba, saber si había logrado graduarse, si estaba cumpliendo sus sueños, me moría de ganas por saber algo, lo que fuera de él. Muchas veces había llamado a su antiguo número de celular para por lo menos oír su voz, siempre me mandaba al buzón. Y después, dejé de intentarlo, diciéndome a mí mismo que por fin había superado a Eren.

Pero estaba engañándome a mí mismo porque ese enamoramiento nunca se fue, al contrario, todo lo que ha hecho es que tenga más enraizado que nunca a Eren. Recordando todas sus virtudes y olvidando todos sus defectos, ¿él tenía defecto alguno, acaso?, ya ni siquiera podía recordarlo, solía pensar que su timidez era su defecto más marcado y uno que le perjudicaría enormemente en algún futuro, pero ahora en lo único que podía pensar es que su timidez era la cosa que más adoraba en él.

Eren ahora era como una maldita deidad para mí.

Cinco años pueden borrar y curar la herida pero en mí hicieron el efecto contrario, tenía el recuerdo de Eren más vivo que nunca y lo peor de todo es que la herida seguía abriéndose, clamando su nombre porque él es el único que puede sanarla. Eren me reparó, quitó los curitas y soldó las piezas destruidas, muchas veces poniendo de sí mismo, construyó un nuevo Levi. Era como si yo me hubiera quedado con el lado de todas las cosas buenas de Eren y no era justo, había sido egoísta. Yo le había dejado el lado peor de las mías.

Riko aún seguía mirándome atenta, en espera de que dijera algo. Pero es que habían sido tantas cosas que probablemente ella no entendería, porque ni siquiera yo lo entendía aún. Lo único que pude hacer es encoger los hombros y responder:

—Porque soy un idiota.

—Bueno— Levantó una delgada ceja y me miró llena de ironía.— Digamos que tú no eres el tipo más brillante cuando se trata de amor. Te gusta conformarte con poco.

—¿Gracias?— Levanté ambas cejas y rodé los ojos, Riko era otra persona que se sumaba a la lista de personas que odiaban mi relación con Erwin.— No quiero seguir hablando más del asunto.

Esta vez aparté a la mujer y me apresuré en abrir la puerta, listo para irme pero ni bien pude dar dos pasos, la voz calmada y despreocupada de mi jefa, me detuvo.

—¿Huyes de la verdad por qué no quieres admitirla o por qué te da miedo descubrir que has estado equivocado todo este tiempo?— Suspiró pesadamente cuando pasó más de un minuto y yo no dije nada para contrariarla, se acercó a mí y me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.— Mira, desconozco quién sea Eren, no sé de tu historia con él y tampoco entiendo qué es lo que te orilla a no buscarlo tanto lo quieres, pero si es por tu complejo de inferioridad que ocultas bajo esa mascara de arrogancia... entonces quiero que sepas que ni Erwin, ni Eren, ni ninguna persona en el mundo vale tu sufrimiento.

—¿Excepto tú?— Pregunté de forma casi burlona, Riko sólo se limitó a soltar una carcajada y rodeó mis hombros con un brazo, era más alta que yo por apenas unos centímetros.

—Conservo la esperanza de que algún día te enamores de mí— Me guiñó un ojo y luego se separó de mí para volver adentrarse a su oficina.— ¡Ah!, pero quieres más a esa pintura que a nadie.

—Hay una excepción.

Murmuré con media sonrisa y levanté la mano, agitándola en el aire como gesto de despedida mientras caminaba lejos de esa oficina y lejos de aquella mujer que sabía cuales eran mis puntos débiles y como poder golpearlos con precisión.

* * *

Comencé muy temprano la limpieza de ese día, muchas veces no me daba abasto conmigo mismo para limpiar la enorme casa con todas esas habitaciones y los enormes salones. Seguía sin entender el por qué Erwin había comprado una casa tan grande si nunca teníamos visitas, él nunca estaba y yo me la pasaba solo en espera de que algún ente maligno quisiera salir a matarme. La casa tenía un enorme parecido a la de la película de _Coraline y la puerta secreta_ ; muchas veces me daba cuenta de que andaba en búsqueda de alguna "puerta secreta" en la casa.

Vaya tontería.

Estar en soledad casi todos los días, durante todo el día, me había dado la escarmentada de mi vida; me transformó en una persona rara, más de lo que solía ser. Sin darme cuenta había adoptado ciertas manías de Eren, como hablar entre dientes cada vez que me sentía molesto, o cuando estaba ansioso me llevaba cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance a la boca para mordisquearlo. Recordaba bastante bien que Eren hacía eso con las pajillas, las plumas, los lápices o lo que tuviera a la mano, él decía que calmaba su ansiedad y yo jamás le creí hasta que un día me descubrí mordiendo la punta de uno de mis pinceles para relajarme. Era increíble como estando tan lejos seguía tan presente en mi vida. Él nunca se iba, aunque lo reprimiera y callara su voz dentro de mi mente él seguía persiguiéndome como fantasma, pero nunca se había hecho tan presente en mi vida hasta el día que por fin me animé a decir su nombre en voz alta, cuando hablé de él con Riko; era como si lo hubiera invocado después de cinco años de mantenerlo encerrado en algún recoveco oscuro en mi mente.

Ciertamente, desde que pronuncié su nombre, una cadena de coincidencias empezaron a sucederme y todas dejaban como pista al chico de los ojos verdes.

Y todo había empezado esa tarde, cuando decidí sacar basura acumulada del sótano. Encontré una vieja caja de cartón polvorienta que en su interior guardaba mis más preciados recuerdos de mi vida en Friburgo, entre ellos, objetos personales y un par de libros de dibujo. Uno de ellos pertenecía a la historia del hombre más fuerte y su esperanza, sonreí con ternura al recordar todas aquellas tardes que usé en dibujar esto y a Eren a mi lado maravillándose cada vez que yo lograba terminar de dibujar una hoja entera. Después vino el libro de dibujos en donde el único protagonista era Eren.

Estuve cerca de una hora en ese lugar en penumbras, mirando los dibujos que con tanto esmero había hecho en un pasado, me había quedado justo a la mitad porque cuando empecé a hablar con Eren me olvidé un poco de todo y eso incluía el libro de dibujos. Prefería gastar mi tiempo en estar con el Eren de carne y hueso que dibujarlo, un tiempo muy bien gastado.

Cuando revisé qué otras cosas había en la caja, me topé con una bufanda negra, recordaba que él me la había prestado una vez y que nunca se la regresé. Con mucho cuidado la saqué de la caja y enterré mi nariz en ese retazo largo de tela negra, pero del aroma de Eren no había rastros, sólo el olor a polvo y humedad, por un momento me permití sonreír y un sentimiento parecido a estar en casa me albergó. Sí, esa sensación cálida que se siente en el pecho al estar en la comodidad y seguridad de tu hogar después de haber pasado lejos de él tanto tiempo.

Pero después, esa sensación había desaparecido al darme cuenta de que no estaba en Friburgo, que estaba solo y que Eren tampoco estaba aquí. Un enorme vacío creció en mi pecho al saborear el verdadero y amargo sabor de la soledad, siempre supe que estaba solo pero ese hecho cayó con fuerza sobre mis hombros al percatarme de que ya no quería estarlo. Siempre había deseado estar solo, siempre anhelando esta soledad y ahora que la tenía me daba cuenta de que no era lo que en realidad quería. Las paredes de esa casa eran frías y solitarias, no se parecían en nada al departamento de mi mamá allá en Alemania.

Al darme cuenta de que otra vez me sentía un completo extraño en un lugar nuevo, aventé los libros y la bufanda a la caja y la volví a enterrar entre las otras tantas cajas que había allí, dejándola en el olvido. Pero tan sólo eso había bastado para que la nostalgia y la tristeza por estar lejos de Friburgo volvieran a resurgir furiosas, pasándome la factura de todos los años que las mantuve reprimidas. Por la noche era cuando más me torturaban y muchas veces Erwin me despertaba temeroso de que me ahogara con mis lágrimas y es que en todos mis sueños regresaba a Friburgo y abrazaba a mamá, golpeaba a Hanji, bromeaba con Annie y jalaba cariñosamente los largos cabellos de Eren mientras él sólo se quejaba entre sonrisas forzadas. Y yo lloraba porque me sentía feliz de verlos de nuevo, no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

Pero Erwin seguía despertándome cada vez, creyendo que tenía pesadillas cuando la verdad es que eran sueños muy buenos. Estaba llegando a un punto demasiado patético en el que me había vuelto un chillón sentimental sin remedio. Estaba desahogando todas esas emociones que había tenido escondidas por mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

Era sábado y lo que me tenía más animado que otros días era que hoy me había llegado correspondencia de mi mamá, cada mes me mandaba algo distinto, a veces galletas, otras veces gorros y guantes de lana que ella misma tejía. Hoy había llegado un paquete pequeño, lo cual me sorprendió un poco, pues siempre llegaban cajas medianas con alguna cosa excéntrica que mandaba, como souvenirs del hombre de los semáforos.

Ella era feliz viviendo en Alemania a pesar de que toda su familia —incluido yo— vivía acá, ella no quería dejar Friburgo. Mi mamá había tenido una adolescencia bastante difícil y complicada, y estuvo esperando el momento para alejarse y cumplir su amenaza de que nunca más volvería a Francia. Y cuando apareció, la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces, después se enamoró locamente de Alemania, el país que veía como su propia patria. Muchas veces llegué a pensar que su deseo por mantenerse lejos de Francia era el que la orillaba a querer quedarse en Friburgo, pero después entendí que el amor era lo que la hacía querer pasar el resto de su vida allá, su amor por Alemania, su amor inmenso por Friburgo, el único lugar que la ha tratado bien.

Caminé con tranquilidad de la puerta de mi casa hasta la sala, el piso de madera crujía bajo mis zapatos pero ya no era nada nuevo para mí, enseguida me tiré en el mullido sofá y me apresuré en abrir el paquete, había dos sobres, uno más grueso y grande que el otro, abrí primero el más delgado. Había una pequeña nota de mi mamá, la leí detenidamente, no era larga.

" _Bebé:_

 _El otro día mientras limpiaba me encontré con lo que te envié en el otro sobre. Un pedacito de felicidad impresa, espero que puedas encontrarles un marco precioso._

 _Te ama, mamá"_

Guardé la nota en su sobre y me apresuré en abrir el otro, eran fotografías que mi mamá había tomado con su cámara instantánea, en todas las fotos que había mandando, salía Hanji con su usual cara de idiota, si bien las fotografías no me hacían precisamente feliz, si que me estaban sacando alguna que otra risa por las caras tan graciosas con las que salía la loca de Hanji. Sin embargo, fue la última fotografía la que hizo que mi sonrisa burlona desapareciera y que los ojos se me empezaran a poner borrosos.

 _«Un pedacito de felicidad»_

Fue lo único que se me vino a la mente cuando observé aquella polaroid entre mis manos, no me importó observar nada de lo demás en la impresión, sólo me concentré en una única persona: Eren, con su cabello revuelto hecho un asco por el pastel que estaba embarrado en él. En la punta de su nariz había crema pastelera, su enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con los bellos ojos verdes bien achinados por la enorme sonrisa que tenía en los labios, cada hoyuelo adornando sus mejillas, casi olvidaba esas adorables hendiduras que se le hacían en las mejillas cuando sonreía.

Y lo más increíble de todo, es que él estaba mirándome a mí. Entonces fue que pasé los ojos a mí mismo, al Levi con una sonrisa menos amplia que la de Eren pero con el aura de felicidad que parecía envolverlo en ese momento, las manos llenas de pastel y en la mejilla izquierda había una embarrada de chantilly y él era feliz aún en medio de ese desastre.

Lo envidaba tanto, envidiaba al Levi de la fotografía, aquel que estaba radiante y feliz, quería sentir o recordar por lo menos como se sentía en ese momento la felicidad. Intentaba buscar algo, pero todo lo que encontraba era nostalgia por tiempos que nunca volverían, joder, lo tenía todo. Ahora me daba cuenta de que era feliz, realmente feliz, ¿por qué habré querido abandonar todo eso?, mirar al pasado era doloroso, pero a la vez... reconfortante. Riko tenía razón, todo este tiempo he estado evadiendo el tema de mi vida en Friburgo porque tenía miedo de darme cuenta que estaba equivocado, que siempre lo estuve.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, gruesas gotas de agua caían sobre la polaroid, justo sobre el Eren y el Levi sonriente. Pues resulta que no eran gotas de agua, sino lágrimas llenas de sentimientos encontrados que salían sin control por mis ojos.

Al siguiente día fui a la capital y le conseguí un precioso marco a la fotografía, digno de portarla. Era sencillo, liso y de color negro, la polaroid a penas y se ajustaría perfectamente a él y como si el destino y la vida no fueran lo suficientemente crueles conmigo, cuando pasé al lado de la tienda de música estaba sonando una canción que se me hacía bastante conocida. Sabía que la había escuchado en algún lugar, pero no recordaba en dónde y lo peor de todo es que el instinto y mi memoria de corto plazo me mantenían parado ahí, en medio de la entrada, intentando recordar el por qué esa canción era importante.

Me adentré al lugar siendo seducido por la tonada deprimente y las voces que parecían escucharse en ecos distantes, en ese momento una chica bastante simpática se acercó a mí, una de las tantas vendedoras, supongo.

—Buenas tardes, ¿buscabas un álbum en especial?

La miré confundido por algunos segundos, con la mirada perdida pero después pestañeé y fruncí el ceño, ella sólo me miraba contrariada, como si estuviera asustada de mi repentina mueca de fastidio, cuando estaba a punto de alejarse yo hablé:

—En realidad...— Aclaré mi garganta y después relamí mis labios, por alguna razón estaba ansioso.— Me gustaría saber el nombre de la canción que esta sonando justo ahora.

Ella se quedó en silencio, prestando mayor atención a la melodía que sonaba, achicó los ojos mientras parecía intentar recordar y después de varios segundos chasqueó los dedos con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Roslyn! Fue popular en un tiempo por la letra— Explicó con la misma sonrisa de antes, luego me hizo un ademán con la mano para que la siguiera.— Tenemos el álbum por aquí.

Y seguido por es curiosidad de saber en dónde había escuchado esa canción, fue que la seguí y terminé por comprar el disco. Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue tomar prestado el estéreo de Erwin y poner a sonar el cd, enseguida la música retumbó por todas las paredes de la casa mientras tanto yo me encargaba de colocar la fotografía de Eren con el pastel en la cabeza en el marco de madera barnizado por pintura acrílica color negro y después barnizada.

Coloqué el retrato en uno de los esquineros que estaban vacíos de retratos y esas cosas, a cada lado puse las diminutas macetas de plástico negro con los diminutos cactus redondos que había conseguido en una tienda de plantas y flores importadas de México, o al menos eso aseguró la vendedora. Mientras el disco continuaba sonando y las voces seguían penetrando en mis tímpanos, fue que un lejano recuerdo me vino a la cabeza.

" _Up with your turret, aren't we just terrefied? Shale, screen you worry from what you won't ever find_

— _Tu canción es deprimente, me dan ganas de llorar._ — _Comenté acercándome lentamente a la tarja para lavar mis manos, Eren sonrío._

— _Supongo que esa era la intención de la persona que la escribió y compuso_ — _Hizo una mueca_ — _Que la gente miserable, se sintiera más miserable al escucharla._

— _¿Y de qué habla?_ — _Sequé mis manos con una servilleta de papel y Eren se quedó pensativo por segundos._

— _Hm_ _... de lo que una persona experimenta cuando extraña a alguien que está lejos, de su miedo de no volver a verla, tal vez_ — _Procedió a lavarse las manos también y después agregó:_ — _Creo que cada persona puede darle su propio significado."_

Entonces supe el por qué la canción me había sonado tan malditamente familiar, era la canción favorita de Eren. Aquí estaba una vez más la silenciosa petición de la vida de que fuera corriendo a buscarlo, porque últimamente todas las señales apuntaban desesperadamente a él. Me recargué contra la pared más cercana y me dejé caer lentamente hasta que mis pies resbalaron y mi trasero pegó con fuerza sobre la superficie de madera que no tardó en crujir en protesta por el golpe recién dado.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra la pared y solté un suspiro, cerré los ojos mientras dejaba que la música me inundara por completo la cabeza. Como si de una vieja cinta de película se tratara, varios recuerdos al azar aparecieron en mi mente, recuerdos de Eren, recuerdos que también había decidido guardar en el estuche de las cosas a olvidar, pero ya no podía contenerlos por mucho tiempo más, comencé a sentirme un poco más miserable al recordar todo lo que tuve cuando estaba en Friburgo con Eren. Sí, él volvía a tener la razón, la canción me estaba haciendo sentir más miserable de lo que ya me sentía, sólo por escucharla.

Después de todo, Eren era demasiado inteligente como para equivocarse.

Siempre lo había sido.

 _«Lo que una persona experimenta cuando extraña a alguien que está lejos, de su miedo de no volver a verla, tal vez»_

Sus palabras calaron con fuerza dentro de mi cabeza y se repetían una vez más como disco rayado, antes creía que no era posible que una simple canción pudiera resumir la sensación que experimentas al extrañar a alguien, pero ahora que escuchaba con calma la letra, entendía a lo que se refería Eren; las heridas que se erosionan con el paso del tiempo, la roca golpeada por el mar una y otra vez, y el miedo que se experimenta a lo desconocido y al olvido. Ahora toda la canción comenzaba a tener sentido para mí.

¿Qué había sido del elfo idiota? ¿se habrá mantenido hermoso? ¿había cumplido todos sus sueños? ¿tendría novia? ¿novio? ¿había una posibilidad de que aún se acordara de mí? Eran tantas preguntas martillando con fuerza dentro de mi cabeza, pero me gustaba imaginar o creer que él era feliz y que de vez en cuando también se preguntaba por mí.

Seguro él pensaba que yo lo había olvidado y había seguido adelante con mi vida como si nada, porque nunca más volvió a recibir respuesta a sus cartas. Seguramente él nunca, jamás imaginó que no podía responderle y arriesgarme a recibir otro "adiós", tenía miedo, estaba aterrado de la idea de perderlo para siempre y fue justo lo que hice y provoqué, lo alejé y ahora estaba desesperado por saber de todo lo que me había perdido esos cinco años. La última carta que me llegó decía que se sentía un poco aburrido porque la universidad no era como él había imaginado y cuanto me hubiera gustado estar allí el día que recibió su título.

Todo este tiempo me había estado tratando de convencer de que ya no necesitaba de Eren, pero sólo me había estado mintiendo por orgullo y porque no quería admitir que mi vida en Francia no había sido nada de lo que soñé, ¿y ahora de qué mierda me servía tener tanto dinero en el banco y una casa enorme si estaba más solo que una ostra en medio del mar?, sabía a la perfección que las únicas personas capaces de convertir este sitio en un hogar estaban en Alemania.

A veces imaginaba a mamá en la cocina, haciendo todo un caos para cocinar algo decente y a Kenny regañándola por arruinar la preciosa cocina antigua. Imaginaba a Hanji caminando de un lado a otro, gritando como histérica que la casa estaba infestada de duendes o alguna que otra criatura mágica. Dentro de esas fantasías también entraba Annie, haciendo crujir a la madera con sus afilados tacones de aguja mientras caminaba abrazada a Mikasa, quien tenía una cara de fastidio pero se dejaba hacer por la rubia. Y luego la cereza del pastel, la risa de Eren rebotando y dándole vida a cada rincón de esta casa mientras dejaba que el aire que entraba por las ventanas despeinara su cabello castaño.

En un mundo perfecto así serían las cosas.

La música dejó de sonar y en ese momento el timbrazo del teléfono fijo de la casa comenzó a hacer ruido hasta en el último rincón, con pereza y los ánimos por el subsuelo me levanté, sacudí mis ropas y caminé hasta donde estaba el aparato sonando una y otra vez, tomé un suspiro y me apresuré en responder.

—Diga.

— _¿Uh? ¿Levi?_ — Y podría jurar que en toda mi vida, jamás creí que llegaría el día que escuchar aquella voz chillona fuera música para mis oídos.— _¿Enanín, eres tú? ¡no puedo creerlo!_

—Hola, Hanji— Mi voz salió temblorosa de mis labios, tenía cuatro años que no había hablado con ella, ¿por qué me había alejado de todos los que me importaban?

— _¿Hola, Hanji? ¡¿cómo qué "hola, Hanji?! Se supone que tienes que decir algo como: "Ay, cállate maldita histérica, eres muy escandalosa, cuatro ojos de mierda"._

Hizo una pésima imitación de mi voz y eso sólo provocó que varias risas melancólicas escaparan de mis labios, ella no lo sabía pero me daba un tremendo gusto volver a oírla hablar y gritar como la loca que seguía siendo.

—¿En serio yo diría algo así?

— _Mh... pues... sí_ — Se hizo un largo silencio al otro lado de la linea, como si a ella le hubiera dado un repentino ataqué.— _¿De verdad estoy hablando con Levi Ravioli Enanín Ackerman, o me he equivocado de número?_

—En efecto, hablas con él.

— _¡Wow! ¿de qué me perdí?_ — Volvió a hacer otra larga pausa y su voz también se escuchaba más serena, podría pensar que hasta decaída.— _Me da esa fea sensación de que has aprendido a controlar tu mal genio._

—Se podría decir— Caminé con el teléfono inalámbrico hasta uno de los sillones y me tumbé sobre él.— ¿Y a qué se debe esta repentina llamada?

— _¡Oh! Es que me llegó la invitación de su boda_ — Rodé los ojos, a veces se me olvidaba que estaba a punto de terminar por arruinar mi vida y me iba a casar con alguien que ya no amaba.— _¿En serio van a casarse?_

—Hm... sí, el cinco de diciembre. Supongo que la fecha viene en la invitación, ¿no?— Escuché como se limitaba a responder con un simple "ajá", entonces decidí continuar.— A Erwin van a darle vacaciones en ese mes y quiere que la luna de miel sea en Estados Unidos, esta interesado en un pequeño pueblo llamado... San Junípero.

— _Ah... claro, entiendo._

—Dicen que es mágico.

Se formó otro largo silencio pero después Hanji pareció adoptar su enérgica voz de siempre y empezó a hablar por los codos, cambiado radicalmente del tema de mi futura boda. Hablamos de nuestros empleos y lo contentos que estábamos con ello, ella aún seguía viviendo en Friburgo, claro que se había comprado su propio departamento e incluso se había mudado con Mike. Me seguía sorprendiendo que esa relación aún existiera, me contó que ha visto a mi mamá muy seguido y que de vez en cuando se toman un café y platican sobre lo mucho que les hago falta.

Me comentó que mi señora madre, Kushel Ackerman, no estaba de acuerdo con la boda y que estaba que explotaba de la frustración. Eso fue lo único referente que tocó acerca de mi boda, hablamos de tantas cosas y sólo entonces me di cuenta de la inmersa falta que me hacía. Nunca llegué a imaginar que una persona tan fastidiosa como la cuatro ojos me fuera hacer falta, pero ahora que habían pasado tantos años sin hablar con ella, supe lo valiosa e importante que era para mí.

— _Oh y el otro día me encontré con Petra_ — Se quedó callada por varios segundos y contuvo el aire, como si estuviera a punto de dar una gran noticia.— _¡Está embarazada! ¡cinco meses!_

—¿Embarazada?— Levanté ambas cejas con sorpresa, aún recordaba a la linda Petra.

— _Sí, se casó con Auro hace tres años, ya no viven en Friburgo, ahora residen en Hamelín_ — Solté un suspiro y recargué mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón, realmente me había perdido de muchas cosas.— _De Erd, Gunter, Isabel y Farlan no supe nada, les perdí la pista hace tres años._

—Ya...— Hice una pequeña mueca y luego como si se tratara de un simple impulso, me atreví a preguntar por los nombres que rondaban en mi cabeza últimamente.— ¿Eren? ¿Annie?

Y otra vez, otro silencio largo e incomodo, me molestaba demasiado que Hanji se quedara callada cuando le preguntaba cosas importantes, era momento para que hiciera lo que le salía mejor, soltar la lengua. Con cada segundo de silencio que pasaba y ella no hablaba, más grande se hacía mi ansiedad y desesperación, incluso el corazón me latía con fuerza y sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría por mi boca. Jadeé ante ese pensamiento y Hanji aclaró su garganta y luego soltó un suspiro.

— _Ahora que los mencionas... tampoco he sabido nada de ellos_ — En ese momento sentí al pánico recorrer todo mi cuerpo hasta el último cabello en mi cabeza.— _La última vez que hablé con Eren fueron días después de que te fuiste... me comentó que lo habían aceptado en todas las universidades a las que metió solicitud. Estaba pensando en irse a estudiar al extranjero._

—¿Me... me estás diciendo que se fue a estudiar lejos de Alemania? ¿de Friburgo?

Se hizo un nudo en mi garganta, siempre había pensado que él seguía viviendo en Friburgo, nunca conté con que él también se hubiera marchado de ahí. Al otro lado de la linea escuché que Hanji hacía unos sonidos extraños con la boca, pero se apresuró en responder.

— _No, no, no puedo asegurarte que se haya ido de Alemania. Pero debo ser honesta contigo, enanín... Friburgo es un pueblo pequeño, si Eren siguiera viviendo aquí me lo encontraría seguido._

—Entiendo— Arrugué la nariz y abracé uno de los cojines del sofá contra mi pecho— Pero si lo llegas a ver, ¿podrías decirle que lo he extrañado mucho?

— _Levi..._ — Suspiró pesadamente, como lo haría un maestro después de explicarle a un alumno una complicada formula y este siguiera sin entender.— _Vas a casarte pronto, es momento de que dejes ir a Eren, pero si lo veo... le diré._

—Gracias.

Al final y después de casi dos horas de estar hablando por teléfono —más Hanji que yo—, decidimos cortar la llamada, luego fui a la cocina a preparar algo para comer porque las tripas me rugían y Erwin no tardaría en llegar en cualquier momento. Hice algo muy sencillo de preparar: pasta, la verdad es que no era bueno cocinando y fue un milagro que aprendiera a hacerlo, aunque al final Erwin siempre se quejaba de lo insípida que me quedaba la comida, y la pasta era algo de lo que nunca se había quejado hasta ahora.

Cuando llegó del trabajo, cenamos en silencio como siempre porque ni él ni yo eramos de muchas palabras, después de eso se encerró en su despacho y yo en mi estudio para pintar un poco... ya ni siquiera hacíamos cosas en pareja, como platicar de nuestro día o que sé yo. Sentía que todo era más bien sexual y ya, cuando dieron las once de la noche, ambos subimos a la habitación y nos cambiamos en silencio, sabía que algo estaba mal porque se veía más serio que cuando llegó, sin embargo, no pregunté, ni dije nada.

—Vi que pusiste un retrato en la sala.

Comentó de pronto mientras se acostaba en el otro extremo de la cama y apagaba la lampara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche del lado en donde él dormía. Ahora entendía, o me daba una buena idea del por qué de su repentina seriedad. Encogí los hombros y también me acosté de mi lado de la enorme cama, apagando también la lampara de mi lado.

—Ah, sí— Me acomodé de lado derecho, dándole la espalda a Erwin.— No le veo lo malo, mi mamá me las mandó. Además yo era el único que no había puesto un retrato.

—¿Es un reclamo?

—No.

—Es sólo que pensé que nunca más tendría que verlo.

Erwin hablaba con tanta tranquilidad que tuve que apretar las sábanas entre mis manos para no girarme para golpearlo, porque ciertamente no sabía que me enojaba más, que estuviera hablando de lo más tranquilo sobre Eren en mi presencia o el hecho de que se expresara así de él.

Me giré muy lentamente, listo para refutarle un par de cosas y dejarle muy en claro que no le iba a permitir de nuevo que hablara así de Eren, pero me topé con que el sujeto ya hasta estaba roncando. Tomé aire una y mil veces mientras que en mi mente contaba hasta el millón, llevaba mucho tiempo sin que me diera un ataque de rabia que se me hacía demasiado raro el intentar contenerlo o calmarlo. Ni siquiera entendía el por qué seguía junto a Erwin, si ya ninguno de los dos nos soportábamos; mucho menos entendía por qué había aceptado casarme con él y por qué a pesar de todo, seguía adelante con esto.

Tantas veces había querido terminar por lo sano con esta relación e irme por mi propia cuenta, pero siempre venía a mi cabeza el hecho de que Erwin me había apoyado demasiado con mi carrera, fue gracias a él que había logrado trabajar en el museo de arte más importante de Francia. Sin él, jamás habría logrado colocarme entre los diez pintores revelación y mis pinturas ni siquiera serían conocidas, claro que también se lo debía a Riko, pero sentía que estaba más en deuda con Erwin que cualquier otra persona.

Y ciertamente, después de haber hablado con Hanji, las ganas de volver a Friburgo habían incrementado, quería asegurarme por mí mismo que el pequeño pueblo seguía tal y como lo había dejado, que mis antiguos amigos estaban bien y eran felices. Pero sobre todo, quería asegurarme de que Eren siguiera viviendo ahí, todo este tiempo había asumido que él se quedaría en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado pero ahora me daba cuenta de que quizá, él había abandonado Friburgo junto con todos los buenos recuerdos que teníamos juntos y eso me estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente.

Sabía que estaba mal ser tan egoísta y pensar que él se quedaría a esperar a que un día yo volviera, porque yo le había dicho que no pensaba volver. Quería regresar no para quedarme, pero sí para averiguar qué tanto había cambiado la gente que había dejado atrás. Y sin embargo, la única maldita cosa que me lo impedía era mi maldito orgullo y querer cumplir con una amenaza que estaba por de más debilitada.

* * *

Las semanas se pasaron volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el otoño había llegado a Saint Céneri le Gérei, el pequeño poblado en donde vivía en Francia. Podía decir con toda seguridad que los otoños en Friburgo eran más fríos y lluviosos, pero aquí parecía ser otoño casi todo el año porque la mayoría del tiempo estaba nublado. Había uno que otro montón de hojas secas en las calles, nada espectacular, los otoños en Friburgo solían ser tan anaranjados y mojados, al menos así los tenía en mis recuerdos.

Ya estábamos a mediados de Noviembre, el día de mi boda con Erwin se acercaba con inminencia y la inseguridad de si debería casarme o no seguía creciendo más y más. Sentía que aún no estaba listo para atarme de por vida a alguien, o tal vez, no quería atarme de por vida a Erwin. Los preparativos estaban casi listos, Riko y yo eramos los que nos habíamos hecho cargo de todo, aunque claro, ella lo hacía más porque yo se lo pedía que porque en realidad le entusiasmara la idea de que me casara. Hoy, justamente estábamos en una sastrería para mandar hacer el traje, o en su defecto, si me gustaba alguno comprarlo desde ya. Pero entre más cosas veía para mi futura boda, más asfixiado me sentía y Riko ya me había rechazado varios trajes que le mostré, ni siquiera tenía interés en lo que veía, sólo pensaba en que realmente no quería casarme, ya no con Erwin.

—¿Y éste?

Le mostré un traje negro bastante sencillo, la corbata era de un gris muy pálido por lo que mis ojos resaltarían, pero la mujer lo miró con una mueca y terminó por soltar un suspiro.

—¿Vas a casarte, o vas a tu funeral?— Preguntó en un tono sarcástico mientras rodaba los ojos y descruzaba los brazos.— Deberíamos venir otro día, parece que hoy no tienes ganas.

—Sí... tienes razón.

Dejé el traje en su lugar y enseguida salimos de la tienda, Riko hundía la nariz en su bufanda de vez en cuando, lo cual me recordaba mucho a Eren y su manía de esconder la mitad de su rostro en las largas bufandas que se ponía, fruncí los labios y negué suavemente con la cabeza, otra vez volvía a pensar en él. Era como si su recuerdo se estuviera haciendo más fuerte con el paso de los días, con cada paso que daba pensando que quizá algún día volvería a verlo, era la única motivación que parecía tener últimamente: pensar que algún día, en un bello día lluvioso de agosto nos volveríamos a encontrar. Más maduros, menos jóvenes, más inteligentes, menos estúpidos. Más decididos, menos indecisos.

Pasé a dejar a la única amiga que tenía en Francia a su casa y después manejé rumbo al súper mercado. En la casa ya casi no había pasta de dientes, shampoo y suavizante para la ropa y eso era algo bastante indispensable para un hogar... ¿hogar? ¿el mío? No lo sentía así a pesar de que llevaba cinco años viviendo ahí, no se sentía como si en realidad estuviera en casa.

Las calles de París siempre estaban llenas de gente, de automóviles... el trafico que se hacía a estas horas del día era insoportable. Todavía no me acostumbraba por completo a la vida ajetreada de la gran ciudad. La primera vez que llegué a París me deslumbré por las hermosas construcciones antiguas y los lujosos y altos edificios que se levantaban orgullosos en lo alto haciendo contraste con lo antiguo, por la torre Eiffel que brillaba cada noche y todas esas historias baratas de amor que te vendía Hollywoood.

Pero luego había descubierto con pesar que después de ver tantas veces lo mismo, simplemente cansa, se vuelve algo frívolo y sin gracia, ahora entendía porque la gente que vivía aquí ni siquiera prestaba atención a los pequeños detalles. Tal vez era que con el tiempo me había vuelto más huraño y menos fácil de impresionar. En cuanto llegué al súper mercado me apresuré en estacionar el auto en el lujoso estacionamiento, porque hasta en eso los franceses parecían ser muy especiales y presumidos.

Caminé entre los pasillos del súper mercado, empujando con calma el carrito vacío.

Empecé por lo más importante, los detergentes, la pasta de dientes y el suavizante con olor a rosas. Compre algunos víveres e incluso me había dado ese capricho de comprar helado de chocolate amargo, tenía mucho tiempo que no comía comida basura. Y como aún no se oscurecía del todo, para cuando acabé de hacer mis compras decidí dar un paseo por la enorme plaza que estaba en el centro de la metrópolis.

Cuando la noche empezó a caer de lleno y el frío empezó a arreciar, me metí a una de esas tantas cafeterías a comprar un café caliente, había ido a diferentes cafeterías y había probado diferentes tipos de café durante todo el tiempo que he vivido aquí y aún así, seguía pensando que no había mejor café que el que preparaban en Punta de cielo, y supongo que por eso se le atribuía esa nombre. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando los diferentes panecillos y bocadillos que había en el menú, que realmente no me daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Fue entonces que sentí una mano posándose sobre mi hombro izquierdo y una voz bastante familiar pronunciando mi nombre.

—¿Levi?

Al girar el rostro para ver a la persona que me había llamado con tanta familiaridad, casi me voy de espaldas. Abrí grande los ojos y arqueé las cejas mostrando la inevitable sorpresa que sentía, un par de enormes ojos verdes me sonrieron con emoción mientras que la hilera de perfectos dientes blancos hacían su aparición en una curva amplia: una sonrisa. Y fue como si el tiempo no nos hubiera cambiado en lo absoluto, nunca creí que nos volveríamos a ver y mucho menos en Francia.

Cosas inesperadas, sucedían en los lugares menos esperados.

Había tantas preguntas en mi atolondrada cabeza pero lo único que me importaba en ese momento, es que en realidad me daba muchísimo gusto verle de nuevo. En medio de esa ciudad donde sólo había rostros desconocidos para mí, por fin volvía a ver un rostro conocido, dí media vuelta sobre mis talones para quedar frente a frente y su sonrisa se amplió aún más, mis labios temblaban pero aún así se animaron a pronunciar su nombre:

—Isabel.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana, traté de tener listo el capitulo antes de la media noche pero me fue imposible, aún así, dejo por aquí la actualización. Ojalá sea de su agrado, por cierto, quiero agradecer a la chica que me hizo la observación del titulo del capitulo anterior, ya lo he corregido, la verdad no me había dado cuenta, me confundo bastante con algunas palabras en inglés. Ahora, algo que ha llamado mi atención es que varias de ustedes me han comentado que Armin les cae mal en este fanfic y lo único que puedo decir de él es que la mayor parte del tiempo es un personaje ambiguo, ni bueno, ni malo. Sin embargo, cabe destacar que él ve a Levi como algo negativo dentro de la vida de Eren porque piensa que lo lastima y hay que ser honestas, no esta tan errado del todo respecto a eso, aunque sepamos que en realidad, Levi lastima sin querer a Eren. Él es uno de los mejores amigos de Eren y trata de protegerlo, aunque éste rara vez lo escuche, así que diciendo esto de Armin, ya puedo dormir tranquila. En fin, muchas gracias infinitas por apoyar tanto Green eyes y dejarme sus bellos reviews. Nos andamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos!_ ✨

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	20. Freeness

**Freeness**

" _El amor que una vez colgó de la pared solía significar algo pero ahora no significa nada, los ecos del vestíbulo se han ido, pero aún recuerdo el dolor de Diciembre. No queda nada que puedas decir, lo siento, es muy tarde. Me estoy liberando de estos recuerdos, debo dejarlos ir, sólo dejarlos ir, he dicho adiós, prendí fuego a todo."_

—Let me go, Avril Lavigne.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Isabel.

—Hola, Levi— Volvió a sonreírme ampliamente, todos los rasgo infantiles que la caracterizaban habían quedado atrás, ya no era una niña.— ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—Lo mismo digo— Asentí con un suave movimiento de cabeza y ella arrugó la nariz, me apresuré en ofrecer:— ¿Me dejas pagar tu café?

Bajó la mirada hasta el vaso desechable que contenía su bebida y después asintió con una enorme sonrisa, nunca imaginé que se me haría tan placentero ver una sonrisa sincera, tenía muchísimo tiempo que no veía una de esas. Después de que pagué por ambos cafés y una dona para Isabel, ambos salimos de la tienda y caminamos en silencio por la plaza de París como si fuera un mutuo acuerdo silencioso. Isabel miraba todo a su alrededor con verdadera fascinación y yo intentaba encontrar un tema de conversación, no estaba muy seguro de cómo, o por dónde iniciar.

Luego de una larga caminata por toda la plaza principal, nos fuimos a sentar a una de las bancas de madera que estaba más alejada de todo el bullicio de la gente. Ninguno decía nada, yo daba pequeños tragos a mi café mientras que Isabel parecía muy ocupada tomando de su café y dando grandes mordiscos a la dona de chocolate blanco.

—Qué sorpresa encontrarte en una ciudad tan grande como lo es París— Mencionó de pronto, volviendo a dar otra mordida a su dona.— Cuando te vi ahí parado no supe si en realidad eras tú.

—A mí también me sorprendió mucho verte, sobre todo porque no estamos en Friburgo.

—Hm... sí, supongo— Se llevó el último bocado de dona a la boca y después soltó un suspiro largo.— Entonces, ¿estás viviendo aquí?

—En un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de París— Encogí los hombros y me llevé el vaso desechable a los labios para darle un pequeño trago a mi café.— ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No— Negó suavemente con la cabeza y una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su boca.— Trabajo de azafata y ando de un lugar para otro. Hoy me dieron un descanso y mañana sale mi vuelo a Turquía.

En el momento que sus labios pronunciaron Turquía, Eren vino a mi mente inevitablemente junto con las palabras de Hanji de que él quería irse a estudiar al extranjero. Quizá, si me encontraba de suerte este día, Isabel podría saber algo respecto a Eren y si estaba viviendo en Turquía, a lo mejor ella podía decirme en donde encontrarlo. Un nuevo halo de esperanza creció en mi pecho.

—No esta mal, me alegro por ti— Asentí e Isabel sonrío ampliamente a mi comentario, soltando un _"gracias"_ presumido en el proceso, después aclaré mi garganta e intente por todos los medios de no sonar desesperado.— ¿Has sabido algo de... de Eren?

Rápidamente llevé el vaso desechable a mis labios en un intento por disimular un poco, sabía que ella me estaba viendo con esos enormes ojos turquesa que tanto conflicto me provocaban porque eran demasiado parecidos a los de su pariente lejano. Volví a llevar mis ojos a su rostro y la encontré analizándome, como si estuviera en búsqueda de algo, a decir verdad, la notaba bastante cambiada, ya no había nada de esa niña gritona y enérgica de antes. Se había vuelto toda una mujer.

Y eso me hacía sentir nostálgico de alguna madera, recordaba que siempre llevaba el cabello corto, atado en dos simples colitas... pero ahora, incluso lo tenía largo, varios de los largos mechones pelirrojos caían con gracia y soltura por su rostro, y de sus redondas y tiernas facciones no había rastros. Isabel se había convertido en una mujer demasiado guapa, los genes de la familia de Eren por parte de su mamá eran buenísimos. Isabel era una prueba más de ello.

—No, lo último que supe de él es que se iba a estudiar a la universidad— Encogió los hombros y se paso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.— No estoy segura de si a Rusia o Inglaterra.

—Oh.

Arrugué la nariz y volví a darle otro sorbo a mi café, el peso del mundo había caído sobre mis hombros. Esto era la confirmación directa de que Eren también se había marchado y de que era muy probable que a estás alturas se olvidara de mí. Me lo merecía, lo sabía, pero no quería este castigo.

—¿Tú no sabes en donde reside ahora?— Preguntó con bastante curiosidad, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza y ella pareció bastante sorprendida.— Pero tú eras su amigo, ¿qué paso?

—Sí, buena pregunta, buena pregunta— Hice una mueca con los labios e Isabel soltó una risa discreta al ver la mueca que había hecho— No sé— Encogí los hombros.— Es... complicado.

—Estoy segura de aún odias las cosas complicadas— Alzó una delgada ceja y sonrió de medio lado, ella tenía razón, seguía odiando lo complicado.— Y tú siempre sentiste algo más por él, ¿verdad?

—Lo sigo sintiendo, no creo que importe— Volví a encoger los hombros y luego fijé la mirada en Isabel.— ¿Y qué hay de Farlan?

Supe que había escogido un terrible tema para hablar y evadir el tema de Eren cuando los ojos de Isabel se opacaron y poco a poco fueron tomando una infinita tristeza. Bajó la mirada y torció los labios, más tonto no pude sentirme, toda el aura de felicidad que envolvía a Isabel de pronto se tornó en algo gris. Yo siempre hacía sentir miserable a la gente que estaba a mi alrededor, bien ahí.

Quise decir que me disculpara por la pregunta indiscreta, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, ella levantó la mirada y con la sonrisa más rota que pude haber visto en mi vida, respondió:

—Terminamos, hace como tres años y medio.

—Perdón, no era mi intención tocar ese tema.— Me disculpé de inmediato e Isabel negó con la cabeza.

—No sabías— Soltó un suspiro y por varios segundos clavó la mirada en la fuente que estaba a unos cuantos metros frente a nosotros.— De hecho, nunca he hablado de esto con nadie, ¿podría... desahogarme contigo?

—Claro.

—Todo acabó porque ya no le dedicaba el tiempo que merecía, ¿sabes, Levi?, el amor es algo demasiado frágil— Asentí estando en de acuerdo con ella— Y si no lo cuidas, simplemente muere, se apaga. Eso pasó conmigo y Farlan, cuando entré a trabajar de azafata al principio por ser novata sólo iba en vuelos que no salían del país y él y yo estábamos bien. Pero las cosas se complicaron cuando empecé a salir a otros países y había ocasiones en las que sólo nos veíamos una vez a la semana, como veinte minutos.

Contuvo el aliento por demasiado tiempo y luego lo dejó salir en un suspiro tembloroso, sabía que estaba demasiado afectada, ellos habían sido novios desde la secundaria, cuando los conocí ya llevaban su buen tiempo de novios. Debió ser muy difícil cortar una relación tan larga, en donde los dos se amaban demasiado y todo por culpa de la falta de tiempo.

Yo lo sabía de sobra, pues había sido eso mismo lo que mató todo el amor que tenía por Erwin: la maldita falta de tiempo.

—Él se cansó— Continuó, frunciendo el ceño en un intento de contener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos— Peleábamos cada vez que nos veíamos, lo nuestro ya era algo gastado. Vivíamos juntos y de repente, un día, cuando llegué de uno de los tantos vuelos al departamento que compartíamos, él se había ido— Una gruesa lágrima cayó por su mejilla.— Se fue, Levi, dejó una carta en la que me decía que no podía más, por mucho tiempo lo odié y le lloré, lo culpaba por irse, por no hacer un esfuerzo más grande por quedarse. Lo taché muchas veces de cobarde.

—¿Y lo sigues odiando?— Pregunté con curiosidad, Isabel se limpió las lágrimas y sorbió los mocos que amenazaban con salir, después negó con la cabeza.

—No, después de mucho tiempo... comprendí que lo hizo pensando en mí, siempre era así—Encogió los hombros y yo le acerqué un pañuelo de papel, ella lo tomó de inmediato y fue limpiando sus lágrimas.— Comprendí que de los dos, él fue quien sufrió más con esa decisión. Imaginate, irte cargando con el dolor de ambos y la certeza de que el otro te terminara odiando, no debió ser nada fácil.

—Supongo que el que se va siempre es quien tiene que cargar con la peor parte— Murmuré, pensando en lo que había pasado entre Eren y yo.— ¿Tú lo sigues amando?

—No... creo que ahora sólo es cariño— Limpió las últimas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas y después sonrió.— No puedes dejar de querer a la persona que te hizo más feliz que nadie en su momento, ¿no?

—Pues claro que no.

Encogí los hombros y le devolví la sonrisa, nos quedamos otro rato más ahí, sin hablar ni decir nada, sólo en un silencio cómplice en el que ambos nos sentíamos cómodos, para cuando terminé mi café me despedí de Isabel. Tenía que levantarse temprano y yo aún tenía que manejar otra hora hasta mi casa y ya era bastante tarde, cada quien tomó rumbos diferentes pero estábamos seguros de que nos volveríamos a ver, o al menos me gustaba pensar que podría verla aunque sea una vez más. Decir que no me dolió verla tan descompuesta por lo que pasó con Farlan, era mentira, siempre le tuve cariño a Isabel, odiaba pensar que la pasó mal y no hubo nadie con quien pudiera apoyarse.

Pero era esto lo que la había hecho una mujer fuerte, esto la había ayudado a madurar y el cambio se le notaba en cada poro de su piel, me daba gusto por ella y esperaba que algún día pudiera solucionar las cosas con Farlan, o por lo menos encontrar el amor nuevamente.

Sin darme cuenta aún, Isabel sería otra señal más para que volviera a Alemania, a Eren.

Al llegar a mi auto abrí la guantera para verificar la hora en mi celular, fue ahí que me di cuenta de que tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Erwin, rodé los ojos con fastidio, sabiendo que al llegar a casa estaría esperándome con un montón de preguntas y reclamos por no haber respondido el jodido celular. Había ocasiones en las que me asfixiaba demasiado y ya no sabía qué era peor, que a veces actuara como si yo no le importara, o que otras se portara como el hombre más enamorado de la tierra. Conduje hasta mi casa, el pueblo por las noches se veía tétrico, como sacado de una película de terror y la enorme casa en donde vivía era aún peor.

Al abrir la puerta me di cuenta que las luces de la sala estaban prendidas, pero Erwin no estaba allí. Subí al segundo piso de la casa, las luces de los pasillos también estaban encendidas y la puerta de nuestra habitación medio abierta; al entrar, me encontré al rubio profundamente dormido, la lámpara del lado en donde yo dormía estaba encendida y él estaba fuertemente aferrado a un almohadón. Una risa llena de burla escapó de mis labios al darme cuenta de que a Erwin le aterraba estar solo en la casa.

Me acerqué lentamente, procurando siempre no hacer ruido y una vez que estuve cerca de él, lo cubrí con el edredón azul y planté un beso en su frente.

 _«No puedes dejar de querer a la persona que te hizo más feliz que nadie en su momento, ¿no?»_

Lo miré por un largo rato y pensé que Isabel tenía mucha razón, yo no odiaba a Erwin, tampoco había dejado de que quererlo pero era sólo eso, cariño. Me di cuenta que yo sólo podía darle el cariño que se le ofrece a un amigo porque después de todo, no podía dejar de querer a Erwin. Lo conocía desde que yo era un niño, fue mi primer vínculo importante cuando llegué a Alemania. Era obvio que tuvimos más malos ratos que buenos, pero cuando tuvimos buenos momentos... yo me sentía como la persona más feliz del maldito mundo, porque lo amaba. Lo llegué a amar demasiado y eso nunca cambiaría.

Suspiré y cambié mi ropa por una más cómoda, apagué la lámpara que estaba encendida y dejé la puerta emparejada, dejando que la luz del pasillo entrara por esa rendija. Yo aún no tenía sueño, así que había bajado a mi estudio a revisar algunos correos. Al llegar, le puse seguro a la puerta, más por costumbre que por otra cosa y me puse cómodo en mi silla, prendí mi portátil y estuve un rato revisando correos del trabajo, hasta que entre ellos, encontré uno de Hanji.

Guiado por la curiosidad, lo abrí casi de inmediato:

" _¡Enanín!:_

 _El otro día, mientras revisaba la página oficial de Punta de cielo me encontré con el archivo adjunto que te envié. Había un montón de esos, pero ese fue el último que subieron, espero que te guste."_

Levanté una ceja y de inmediato le di click al archivo adjunto que me había mandado, se tardó un par de minutos en cargar, ya que era un vídeo lo que había mandado y la señal de wifi era terrible. Estaba interesado en saber que tenía qué ver Punta de cielo, hasta que el vídeo comenzó a reproducirse, era el interior de la preciosa cafetería, tal y como lo recordaba, en medio estaba montado un pequeño escenario improvisado y allí, estaban Armin en el teclado, Sasha sosteniendo su bajo, Jean la guitarra eléctrica, atrás Annie con la batería y Eren en medio, frente al micrófono con una guitarra acústica entre sus brazos.

Se veía hermoso aunque parecía triste, era ese mismo halo de tristeza el que le daba la hermosura que traspasaba la pantalla. Abajo, en la esquina inferior derecha, venía la fecha, ese vídeo había sido grabado en el verano de hace cinco años, días después de que me marché. Eren hacía una que otra broma estúpida y la gente que estaba ahí, reía. Fue entonces que presentó el nombre de la canción que tocarían para despedirse. Se llamaba My heart, era un simple cover de una banda.

Las guitarras fueron las primeras en sonar, después la batería y luego el teclado haciendo perfecta armonía para tocar una canción lenta y algo deprimente, en seguida la voz de Eren se hizo presente.

" _I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

Estoy descubriendo que quizá estaba equivocado

 _That I've falled down and I can't do this alone..._

Que he caído y no puedo hacer esto solo...

 _Stay with me this is what I need... please?_

Quédate conmigo, es todo lo que necesito... ¿por favor?

 _Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

Cantános una canción y te la cantaremos de vuelta

 _We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

Podríamos cantar por nuestra propia cuenta, pero, ¿qué sería sin ti?"

La música que empezaba a sonar un poco más fuerte, fue bajando el ritmo hasta que sólo el teclado, la guitarra acústica que tocaba Eren y algunos aportes de la batería fueron todo lo que se escuchó. Y era hermoso ver como Eren tocaba con tanta maestría la guitarra y lo concentrado que parecía estar en eso. Incluso Jean tenía la mirada fija en él mientras que el castaño parecía perdido en su propio mundo.

" _I am nothing now and it's been so long..._

No soy nada ahora y ha pasado tanto...

 _... since I've heard the sound... the sound of my only hope_

... desde que escuché el sonido... el sonido de mi única esperanza

 _This time I will be listening, sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

Está vez estaré escuchando, cantanos una canción y te la cantaremos de vuelta

 _We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

Podríamos cantar por nuestra propia cuenta, pero, ¿qué sería sin ti?"

Eren hizo otra pausa dejando que el suave sonido de la guitarra que tocaba inundara los tímpanos de las personas que estaban ahí presentes, de pronto Annie empezó a golpear las baquetas en un sonido lento y con ritmo, Armin metió algunas suaves notas y Jean empezó a hacer los coros medio distorsionados y quizá, sin sentido, que repetían una y otra vez: _"this heart"_ una y otra vez. Después de varios segundos así, Eren volvió a cantar y Sasha esta vez metió el sonido del bajo.

" _This heart it beats, beats for only you_

Éste corazón late, late sólo por ti

 _This heart it beats, beats for only you_

Éste corazón late, late sólo por ti

 _This heart it beats, beats for only you, my heart it's your's_

Éste corazón late, late sólo por ti, mi corazón es tuyo

 _This heart it beats, beats for only you, my heart it's your's_

Éste corazón late, late sólo por ti, mi corazón es tuyo

 _(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

(por favor, no te vayas ahora, por favor, no te desvanezcas)

 _My heart is..._

Mi corazón es..."

En cuanto la última nota dejo de sonar los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, también alguno que otro silbido de varias chicas. La gente estaba conmovida porque Eren había cantado con el corazón, incluso yo sentí una molestia incomoda en mi estómago mientras lo escuchaba cantar y veía sus expresiones de total concentración. Su maldito y perfecto cabello largo caía por su rostro, tal y como lo recordaba. Entonces, mientras veía a Eren sonreír avergonzado por los aplausos que recibía de la gente, lo supe, supe que lo había extrañado horrores, que lo extrañaba demasiado y que cada día se hacía más insoportable estar lejos de él.

Que ya no quería, ni podía estar lejos de él.

* * *

El feo crujido de las tuberías me despertó, no sabía exactamente cuanto había dormido, las cortinas estaban cerradas por lo que la habitación estaba en penumbras. Me tallé los ojos y después de estirarme como gato sobre la cama, me puse de pie. Al abrir las cortinas me di cuenta de que el sol ya estaba en lo alto pegando con fuerza, corrí a ver mi celular y ya era medio día, ¿tanto había dormido? Por lo general, me despertaba a las ocho y comía el desayuno junto con Erwin, no podía creer que esta vez me haya quedado dormido.

Bajé a almorzar algo sencillo, fruta y atún que había en la alacena. Luego me puse a medio limpiar la cocina, la sala y el comedor. No estaba de humor para limpiar la casa por completo, pensé que por una vez que no hiciera la limpieza en toda la casa no pasaría nada. Me dirigí al sótano y estuve cerca de media hora rebuscando entre las cajas hasta que por fin di con la que estaba buscando.

Saqué la larga bufanda negra y los dos libros de dibujos, la única prueba de que estuve con Eren.

Metí a lavar la bufanda junto con mi ropa sucia y mientras se lavaban, me dirigí al estudio con el par de libros de dibujo. Me aseguré de guardar en un lugar seguro el libro de pasta verde y me concentré en el que llevaba por título: "La historia del hombre más fuerte y su última esperanza". Sonreí con algo parecido a la calidez y lo hojeé, nos habíamos quedado justamente al final. Las sonrojadas mejillas de Eren y su mirada decidida de aquel día,volvieron a mi cabeza, de forma placentera.

 _«Quédatelo, cuando nos volvamos a ver, algún día quizá no muy lejano, le pondremos un final. Es una promesa, ¿sí?»_

Sonreí ampliamente al recordar la promesa que a pesar de todo, parecía seguir vigente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comencé a hacer trazos sobre el papel en blanco, dándoles la forma de personas, casas, sillas, objetos, cualquier cosa que se me ocurría. Y sin darme cuenta, terminé por hacerle el final "perfecto", Eren y yo siempre habíamos hablado sobre que darle un final feliz sería perjudicial para la historia, pero ahora más que nunca sentía que ellos merecían su final feliz. Después de todas las cosas que perdieron, después de todos los obstáculos que atravesaron con tanto esfuerzo, después de haber liberado a la humanidad, ellos... realmente merecían ser felices.

Porque cuando el momento llegara y volviera a ver a Eren, lo primero que le enseñaría sería el final que les di al hombre más fuerte y su esperanza. Quería que entendiera que pasara lo que pasara, esta vez me iba a quedar, así como la última esperanza quiso quedarse a lado de su capitán en el final que yo le dibujé. Las tripas empezaron a gruñirme y al mirar el reloj me di cuenta de que eran las cinco en punto, había estado casi tres horas dibujando, borrando y volviendo a dibujar.

Pero estaba conforme, ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a buscar a Eren algún día, quizá no muy lejano. Después de todo, habíamos hecho una promesa y las promesas deben de cumplirse, eso pienso.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y cuando me fui a fijar de que se trataba, me encontré con que Erwin estaba llamándome. Contesté de buen humor pues me sentía animado, por alguna extraña razón, tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno ocurriría esta vez. Tenía esa sensación de emoción y ansias haciendo estragos por todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Sí?, ¿Erwin?

— _Levi, ¿crees que puedas venir a la ciudad?_ — Fruncí el ceño, pero terminé por decirle que sí podía, entonces él soltó un suspiro.— _Hice reservaciones en uno de los mejores restaurantes, ¿qué tal?_

—Suena bien.— Encogí los hombros mientras sacaba la ropa limpia de la secadora y hundía mi nariz en la bufanda negra.

— _Entonces, ¿vienes?_

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

— _Te espero en mi trabajo, a las siete_ — Respondí con un _"ajá"_ y entonces él hizo una breve pausa, pero después de varios segundos, pareció animarse a decir lo que tenía en mente.— _Levi... te amo._

Y yo no pude sentirme más asfixiado ante esa repentina mentira. Sí, porque yo sabía que los te amo que Erwin me decía, era la mentira más grande que él pudiera decir y eso me hacía sentir incomodo, porque yo ya no quería mentirle y seguir con este juego tonto.

—Yo también— Mordí mi labio inferior y luego solté un suspiro.— Nos vemos allá.

Colgué y abrace contra mi pecho aquella bufanda, no quería casarme, al menos no con Erwin. Y llevaba días pensando en una excusa perfecta en la que pudiera zafarme del compromiso. En otro tiempo se lo habría dicho de frente, pero ahora... no quería romper su corazón porque lo quería, pero querer ya no era suficiente. Ya no alcanzaba.

Estacioné el automóvil cerca del dichoso restaurante, Erwi no llevaba su auto por lo que se había venido en el mío a pesar de que siempre se quejaba de lo pequeño y poco elegante que era. Bajamos y el celular de Erwin no tardó en sonar, él caminaba algunos pasos adelante de mí mientras yo veía las tiendas sin interés alguno, hasta que pasamos justo frente a un restaurante de comida rápida. Me quedé ahí parado, viendo con atención la escena que se podía apreciar a través del enorme ventanal del local.

Había dos novios platicando muy animadamente, vaya a saber Dios sobre qué, ambos mostraban con orgullo sus dos manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, como si estuvieran probándole al mundo que estaban juntos. En ese momento llegó la camarera con un par de enormes hamburguesas para ellos, parecía que los conocía pues uno de ellos bromeó con algo y la chica le soltó un ligero golpe en la cabeza con la bandeja de plástico en donde antes llevaba la comida. Sonreí porque esa escena se me hacía de lo más familiar.

De un momento a otro, los rostros de los chicos se me hicieron conocidos: un Eren y un Levi.

También Annie estaba allí, incluso una chica de largo cabello negro se acercó al trío de jovencitos, dándole un vago aire de parecido a Mikasa. Miré con nostalgia la escena en donde los cuatro reían sin preocupación alguna. Extrañaba tanto mi vieja vida en Friburgo y darme cuenta de eso no me asustó, ni me sorprendió... simplemente me entristeció. Agité la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si intentara quitar diminutos animalitos de ella con ese gesto, aparté la mirada del lugar y caminé los pasos que me hacían falta para llegar a Erwin, él me miraba con extrañeza pero no comentó nada, sólo se limitó a tomar mi mano de manera un tanto brusca mientras tiraba de mí como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

En cuanto llegamos, Erwin dio su nombre y de inmediato nos hicieron pasar al elegante restaurante, con sus meseros bien vestidos, las antiquísimas lámparas que colgaban del techo y las pequeñas mesas redondas. Nos tocó justo en donde estaba la terraza, tenía una agradable vista hacía todo París y la torre Eiffel, tomamos asiento y casi enseguida nos dieron los menús.

Erwin hojeaba el menú, mientras que yo simplemente jugaba con el delgado libro para matar el aburrimiento. Después de varios segundos así, el rubio se aclaró la garganta y habló:

—¿Qué vas a pedir?— Cambió de hoja, ni siquiera estaba mirándome.

—Los caracoles no— Hice una mueca de asco y dejé el menú sobre la mesa, encogiendo los hombros.— La verdad es que no se me antoja nada.

—Bueno, los caracoles no pero tienes que pedir algo.

Respondió con calmada voz mientras seguía observando su aburrido menú, con sus aburridas comidas. Relamí mis labios y apoyé mi mejilla derecha sobre la palma de mi mano.

—Vi... un restaurante de comida rápida allá afuera, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a comer allá?

Bajó lentamente el menú y sus ojos azules por fin se encontraron con los míos, soltó un suspiro y luego una mueca de completo desagrado se plasmo en su sereno rostro.

—Levi, ¿te das una idea de cuánto trabajo me costó conseguir reservación aquí?— Clavó nuevamente la mirada en la carta y volvió a cambiar de hoja.— Ya eres un pintor reconocido, no deberías andar comiendo en lugares así como si fueras adolescente. Deja tu sombrío pasado atrás, los malos hábitos y todo lo demás que hacías con Eren, o como se llame, se quedó en Alemania.

Levanté la mirada y fruncí el ceño pero el más alto ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que sucedía. Me había dolido lo que dijo porque en parte sabía que era cierto, todo lo bello que había vivido con Eren se quedó abandonado en Alemania, yo decidí dejarlo atrás y al parecer Eren también. Me encogí en mi lugar, sintiéndome pequeño e insignificantes, Erwin seguía dándome razones para no querer casarme con él y eso sólo me entristecía.

—Bien.

Respondí a secas, pero Erwin, como el gran idiota que es, no le importó. No volví a abrir la boca en todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, a excepción de cuando decidía llevarme alguna verdura a la boca, las ganas de comer y el entusiasmo que había sentido esa tarde se esfumó. En algún momento enfoqué la mirada en la ciudad, con todos esos edificios brillando y la torre Eiffel sobresaliendo. Volví a pensar en Eren, me preguntaba qué era lo que podría estar haciendo, si se encontraba bien. Y así, una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba evocando recuerdos del pasado.

" _Friburgo de Brisgovia, Alemania._

 _5 años atrás._

 _El humeante olor de las papas fritas y el queso derritiéndose sobre ellas llegó a mi nariz y se introdujo muy adentro en mi cerebro. Al ver lo grasosas que eran sólo atiné a hacer una mueca, después miré la hamburguesa con un montón de calorías y sentí que de tan sólo mirarla había subido como tres kilos. Luego llevé la mirada a Eren, él miraba con los ojos brillosos la enorme hamburguesa que tenía enfrente._

 _No tardó mucho en tomar la hamburguesa entre sus manos y llevársela a la boca para darle una gran mordida y fue como si todo el rostro de Eren se iluminara y alrededor de él apareciera una aura rosada con florecitas y brillantina titilando con fuerza. A veces pensaba que el verdadero amor de Eren no era Sol, sino las hamburguesas con mucho queso y muchas calorías. Mientras masticaba su bocado de hamburguesa, noté que en la comisura de sus labios había restos de ketchup y mostaza embarrada._

 _Relamí mis labios y luché contra las ganas que tenía de lanzarme sobre él y chuparle la cara hasta que estuviera limpia. Tomé una servilleta y me incliné sobre la mesa hasta estar frente a frente con Eren; levantó la confundida mirada, me veía como si me hubieran salido tres ojos y era porque prácticamente estaba violando su espacio personal._

— _Levi, ¿qué... qué haces?_ — _Preguntó con las mejillas coloreadas de carmín, mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzada a otra parte._

 _Rodé los ojos y sonreí con diversión, me acerqué un poco más y limpié sus labios con la blanca servilleta, una vez que cumplí mi objetivo dejé la servilleta echa bolita en su lugar y yo volví a tomar asiento cruzando los brazos e intentando actuar normal, como si no me hubiera afectado estar tan cerca de Eren. Él simplemente pestañeó un par de veces y soltó un suspiro tembloroso._

 _Mantuve la mirada fija en la ventana, pero después de un rato de sentir la constante mirada de Eren sobre mí, fruncí el ceño y llevé nuevamente los ojos a él._

— _¿Qué?_ — _Levantó una de sus espesas cejas y yo tomé una de las papas y la llevé a mi boca, probando el sabor que en realidad no estaba tan mal, más bien, no era malo._ — _Sólo quería quitarte la suciedad de tus labios._

— _En ese caso..._

 _Imitó mi mismo gesto de hace rato y se inclinó sobre la mesa, con sus verdes y profundos ojos devorándome. No miento, me sentí bastante nervioso al ver como se acercaba a mí de manera peligrosa y casi_ — _desde mi punta de vista_ — _sensual. Tragué con fuerza cuando su rostro y el mío quedaron a sólo centímetros, oh, dulce madre de todos los detergentes, con tal concentración fue pasando la servilleta por mis labios, limpiando los restos de queso que habían quedado en ella, podía sentir las rodillas temblándome como gelatina aguada._

 _Cuando terminó de hacer su "complicada" tarea, se quedó por algunos segundos más observando mis labios, como queriendo asegurarse de que no quedara ninguna mancha más. Después sus ojos subieron a los míos y nuestras miradas se encontraron, era una total tortura placentera ver esos ojos casi traslucidos y que ellos me miraran a mí, cargados con esos sentimientos que jamás logré, ni lograré comprender._

 _¿Cuántas veces había hecho míos a esos ojos? ¿cuántas veces esos ojos habían hecho suyos a mis ojos?_

 _Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que mi mirada y la de Eren se habían conectado por un largo rato, era lo más cercano que podía estar de volar, Eren era lo más cercano al cielo que nunca estaré. Después de varios segundos fundiendo el verde con el gris, él apartó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente, cómo si el maldito no supiera que con eso sólo lograba que mi corazón latiera con fuerza dentro de mi costillas._

— _Ahora tú también quedaste limpio._ — _Volvió a sentarse en su lugar y también tomó una de las papas para llevársela a la boca y saborearla como si fuera un manjar._

 _Volvió a coger su hamburguesa y se la llevó a la boca pero esta vez tuvo cuidado de limpiarse bien los labios, yo sólo picaba el pan mientras lo observaba en silencio. Me daba gusto verlo comiendo con ganas, generalmente comía como si estuviera prohibiéndose algo, o fuera un pecado y yo ya sabía porqué era de esa forma. Ojalá pudiera arrancarle todas esas inseguridades y pulverizarlas entre mis puños, era lo que deseaba._

 _En algún momento dado y sin saber exactamente por qué, tomé una papa que estaba completamente bañada en queso amarillo y simplemente la embarré en el rostro del castaño. Él me miro entre sorprendido e incrédulo, llevándose los dedos a su cachete para asegurarse de que lo que tenía era queso, me miró como preguntando el por qué y yo sólo encogí los hombros con una sonrisa burlona. Él también tomó una papa y como el chico infantil y vengativo que era, embarró el queso en la punta de mi nariz._

— _Estamos a mano._

 _Dijo con una sonrisa de total triunfador, yo arrugué la nariz al sentir la incomoda sensación del queso cayendo de ella hasta mis labios. Hice un mohín con la boca y le devolví el favor, asegurándome de dejar bien embarrado el queso en toda su nariz, él tampoco se quedó atrás y se fue contra mi mejilla, después yo contra la suya y sin darnos cuenta, ambos estábamos hechos un asco. Con todo el rostro embarrado de queso y ketchup, cuando ya no hubo más lugares en el rostro del otro en donde pudiéramos embarrar más del queso, ambos hicimos un mutuo acuerdo de rendición y tregua._

— _¿Qué estamos haciendo?_

 _Preguntó entre risitas, mientras se desparramaba sobre la silla, yo sólo negué con la cabeza y encogí los hombros._

— _No lo sé._

 _En ese momento Annie se acercó y al ver nuestros rostros repletos de condimentos para la comida, soltó una carcajada y luego negó varias veces con la cabeza. Eren también rió, contagiado por la rubia y yo sólo pude cruzar los brazos y fruncir los labios. Mientras desviaba la mirada y aparentaba estar enojado, aunque en realidad... también quería reír con ellos."_

—Levi, ¿me estás escuchando?— Parpadeé varias veces y llevé mi mirada perdida a Erwin.— Te pregunté si no piensas comer.

—Ah, sí.

Tomé el tenedor y pinché una zanahoria, luego la carne. Estaba en el mejor restaurante de Francia, comiendo la que se suponía era la comida más deliciosa de todo el país y aún así... gustoso habría cambiado esto por estar en la sencilla pero cálida cafetería Punta de cielo, comiendo más de esas grasosas hamburguesas y las papas con queso, que aunque nunca lo admití, me gustaban demasiado, claro, todo eso con la única persona que se reía de mis bromas sarcásticas: Eren Jaeger.

La cena transcurrió en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada, también regresamos a casa en completo silencio. No estaba enojado con él, estaba dolido y eso era lo peor del asunto, sentirme herido, saber que él sabía en donde y como golpear. Odiaba ser tan débil y vulnerable cuando se trataba de Eren, pero odiaba más que Erwin aprovechara eso para atacarme y golpear, ¿por qué? ¿qué ganaba lastimándome?

Prendí las luces del vestíbulo y Erwin cerró la enorme y pesada puerta de madera detrás de él, ésta chirrió en protesta por el azotón que el rubio le dio, coloqué las llaves sobre la pequeña y redonda mesa y me permití hundir mi nariz en la bufanda negra, de alguna manera un tanto enferma, sentía que tenía a Eren a mi lado dándome fuerzas. Escuché el suspiro pesado de Erwin y me volteé para encararlo.

—¿Estás molesto por lo que te dije?— Preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí, yo sólo desvié la mirada y también suspiré.

—No.

Hundí de nueva cuenta la nariz en la bufanda, por primera vez en mi vida no me sentía molesto con él, sino extremadamente herido.

—Pero tocaste fibras muy delicadas— Murmuré mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esta vez no pensaba mentir y decir que Eren no me importaba, porque era un asunto que me estaba afectando demasiado y estaba pudiendo conmigo más de la cuenta.— Eren es...

Empecé a hablar, intentando explicar que él era especial y que me dolía que se expresara así de él, pero mi habla se quedó a medias cuando él se alejó y arrojó con fuerza las llaves de mi auto al piso, en señal de total enojo. El piso de madera crujió ante el golpe y yo sólo respingué en mi lugar, mientras comenzaba a sentir un miedo real de Erwin.

—¡¿Por qué carajos te empeñas en hacer de Eren un tema "delicado"?!— Tiró de sus rubios cabellos y me miró con el ceño fruncido, yo sólo me encogí más en mi lugar y desvié la mirada, jamás me había hablado así. Después de varios segundos él tomó aire y me miró con seriedad.—Dime la verdad, Levi, ¿te acostaste con él?

Levanté la mirada, incrédulo por la pregunta pero eso pasó a segundo plano, porque ahora sentía enojo. Sí, esta vez sí me sentía bastante molesto, fruncí el ceño y afilé los ojos, mirándolo con total amenaza.

—Erwin— Escupí su nombre entre dientes y me acerqué más a él, casi de forma amenazante— Puedes pensar que le abrí las piernas a quien quieras creer, no me importa— Fruncí aún más el entrecejo y él retrocedió un par de pasos, entonces exploté.— ¡Pero con Eren no te metas! ¡no vuelvas a intentar manchar su luminoso recuerdo! ¡él no es como tú!

Él abrió los ojos y arqueó las cejas, sabía que lo que acababa de decir fue como si lo hubiera pateado justo en medio de las piernas. Siempre había odiado que mi mamá lo comparara con Eren y estaba seguro que odiaba más que yo lo hiciera, ahora aparte de enojo había dolor en sus ojos. Bueno, ahora estábamos a mano. Caminó hasta la puerta y tomó las llaves de su auto y se giró para verme.

—Vete al diablo, Levi.

Salió de la casa y detrás de sí volvió a azotar la puerta. Caí de rodillas en el piso y apresé entre mis puños la bufanda de Eren.

—¡Ya estoy en el infierno!

Grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras me seguía aferrado a la bufanda de Eren, escuché como está vez azotaba la puerta de su automóvil y prendía marcha a quién sabe dónde. Realmente no me importaba, miré el reluciente anillo en mi dedo y fruncí los labios, nunca, jamás, me casaría con él. De inmediato me coloqué de pie y subí corriendo a la habitación, saqué todas mis maletas y empecé, casi de forma histérica a guardar mi ropa. Cuando la cordura regresó a mi cabeza y la emoción del momento se había apaciguado, acomodé mejor la ropa entre las maletas y saqué del baño mi cepillo de dientes, mi hilo dental y todas mis cosas personales para el aseo de mi cuerpo.

No pensaba quedarme con Erwin, esta vez no habría terceras oportunidades, acababa de darme el pretexto perfecto para hacer lo que desde hace mucho tiempo debí haber hecho: largarme de esta casa, romper el compromiso que me ataba a él. Liberarme.

Pasé toda la noche despierto empacando lo más que podía, claro que ni siquiera pude terminar la mitad porque eran demasiadas cosas, entre mi ropa, zapatos, mis pinturas, mi material de trabajo. Con suerte logré que tres de mis seis pinturas entraran en mi pequeño coche, al igual que alguna que otra maleta. Odiaba pensar en que tendría que hacer varios viajes para llevar mis maletas a la casa de Kenny, mientras conseguía un nuevo departamento.

Me senté en el sillón cuando terminé de empacar toda mi ropa y dejé la maleta a un lado del sillón. Estaba esperando a Erwin, al menos quería darle el anillo en la mano y tratar de dejar las cosas en paz, no de la manera en que se habían quedado anoche, me sentía ansioso y no sabía exactamente por qué. Jugaba con el anillo en mi dedo para matar el tiempo.

En eso, varios golpes desesperados se hicieron presentes, haciendo eco en toda la casa.

Me levanté de mi lugar y me apresuré en ir a ver de quién se trataba, cuando la puerta se abrió, abrí los ojos con sorpresa y balbuceé alguna que otra incoherencia, era la persona que menos esperaba ver en estos momentos. Pero lo que me detuvo de seguir actuando como si fuera un total idiota, fue verla con un semblante completamente destruido. Tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, estaba pálida y a través de los lentes pude ver que tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto haber llorado.

—¿Hanji?

Y pronunciar su nombre basto para que la mujer cayera derrumbada en mis brazos llorando. Pestañeé confundido, sin saber que hacer, o que decir, la volvía a ver después de cinco años y ella venía a mí llorando, completamente deshecha. La abracé con fuerza y ella se aferró aún más a mí, la arrastré por el enorme vestíbulo hasta la sala y la hice tomar asiento en uno de los enormes sillones. Me dediqué a intentar consolarla, acariciando su cabello castaño que en ese momento estaba hecho un lío.

Cuando por fin pudo calmarse, me separé un poco de ella, rompiendo el abrazo. La miré atentamente mientras ella se quitaba los lentes y limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué paso, Hanji?— Ella apretó los labios y soltó un suspiro tembloroso— ¿Tu papá? ¿le ocurrió algo?

—Él está bien— Terminó de limpiar sus lentes y se los colocó, pero los ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.— Mike y yo terminamos.

Soltó por fin, con la voz rota y un tono un tanto lastimero, suspiré y palmeé su espalda. Ya se me hacía raro que esa relación siguiera funcionando después de tanto tiempo, yo nunca le vi a Mike real interés por Hanji... de hecho, Hanji era la única que se esmeraba por hacer que funcionara. Mike no era para ella, siempre lo supe, eran demasiado distintos y por eso mismo no podían complementarse. Había un largo trecho de diferencias entre ambos, lo que aún no entendía era el por qué habría venido de tan lejos sólo para decirme que terminó con Mike.

Es decir, sabía que estaba devastada y que le dolía en el alma, pero Hanji no era del tipo de mujer que haría un escándalo por eso. Debía haber otra razón por la cual ella había venido hasta acá y se encontraba en este estado tan lamentable, sin embargo no mencioné nada, esperaba que ella me lo dijera.

—Levi— Hizo una pausa, como queriendo buscar las palabras correctas y luego soltó otro suspiro.— Mike y Erwin se entendían, lo... lo han hecho desde que empezaste a salir con Erwin.

Solté un suspiro pesado y entrecerré los ojos, siempre había sospechado eso pero nunca quise averiguarlo. Ellos siempre habían sido unidos, tenían tantas cosas en común y Erwin sonreía más cuando estaba con Mike, quien extrañamente se ponía bastante platicador con él. Siempre lo supe.

—Mike esta muy enamorado de Erwin y no quería que se casara— Continuó hablando con seriedad, la mirada café estaba perdida en alguna parte de la pared.— Pelearon por eso y entonces Mike entendió que ni tú ni él merecían estar con alguien como Erwin, fue por eso que me contó toda la verdad... él no podía decírtelo en persona, ya que teme que no lo creas porque ya antes le has perdonado una infidelidad a Erwin.

—Siempre lo supe, supongo— Rodé los ojos y esta vez me quité el anillo del dedo y lo encerré entre mi puño.— Pero no quería creerlo, Erwin siempre me tuvo de su imbécil.

—Mike...— Ella tragó saliva con fuerza y su labio inferior tembló— Él siempre estuvo enamorado de Erwin y quería hacer las cosas bien con él, pero Erwin... ese hombre nos manipuló a todos. Se aprovechó de que Mike lo amaba, se aprovechó de que yo lo veía como un hermano y se aprovechó de que tú lo amabas también— Una lágrima gruesa rodó por su mejilla.— Mike jamás me quiso, yo sólo fui el medio para que pudiera estar cerca de Erwin.

Solté una risa llena de ironía y Hanji me miró atentamente, entonces solté varias carcajadas, dándome cuenta de lo que estúpido que seguramente parecía, de lo estúpido que seguramente pensaba Erwin que era. Había dejado Alemania por él, a mi mamá, mi vida y como la misma mierda que lo había puesto antes que a Eren, sólo porque no quería lastimarlo.

Era cierto que la estupidez humana era infinita.

—No es gracioso, Levi— Negó con la cabeza e hizo un mohín con los labios, yo sólo negué con la cabeza entre risas.

—No, es que sí es gracioso— Solté otra carcajada— Nos tuvo de sus idiotas, a los dos, a ti y a mí— Hice una pausa y las risas cesaron, tomé aire y encogí los hombros.— Es que siempre fue obvio para mí, bueno... me daba cuenta de algunas cosas. Somos patéticos, ¿no?

Ella soltó una risita y luego negó con la cabeza, porque en lo profundo de su corazón ella sabía que Mike no la quería, y también se daba cuenta y notaba lo que siempre estuvo frente a nuestras narices. Pero yo, a diferencia de Hanji, no sentía... nada, quizá porque siempre lo sospeché, tal vez porque esto me liberaba definitivamente de Erwin y otro poco porque él ya no era a quien amaba, porque de hecho, lo había dejado de amar desde la primera vez en que mis ojos y los de Eren se encontraron.

Fue ahí que irremediablemente le pertenecí a Eren, era lento pero ya lo había entendido.

Y él se encargó de asegurar las cadenas que me atan a él, pero no cadenas como las que sentía estando con Erwin, sino... ese tipo de cadena dulce y cálida, que te aprieta el cuerpo de forma placentera. Y yo quería estar encadenado a Eren por siempre. Lo único que sentía era enojo, pero no enojo por mí, sino enojo por ver que a Hanji le habían roto el corazón; había perdido a su novio y a su mejor amigo.

—Por eso...— Está vez me miró con ojos suplicantes— ¡Enano, no puedes casarte con Erwin!

—De cualquier forma ya no pensaba casarme con él— Entonces ella suspiró pareciendo aliviada, como si un enorme peso se le hubiera quitado de encima, a pesar de todo, ella estaba más preocupada por mí.— Hace cinco años que ese amor se había esfumado, la verdad es que sólo estaba buscando un pretexto.

Hanji me miró fijamente por segundos y luego llevó la mirada al retrato que sobresalía de entre todas las demás cosas, el retrato en donde Eren y yo nos sonreíamos mutuamente. La única foto que tenía de él.

—Eren era el indicado— Murmuró con voz llena de pesadumbre, supongo que sintiendo un poco de lastima por mí.

—Lo sé, siempre lo supe— Fruncí los labios y recargué mi espalda contra el respaldo del sillón.— Quizá siempre estuve asustado de él.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo y me miró con extrañeza.

—¿Cómo que asustado de él?

—Sí, me asustaba... ya sabes, sentirme tan bien cuando él estaba cerca— Relamí mis labios y encogí los hombros— Estaba asustado de luchar por él y entregarme completamente, tenía miedo de que eso no bastara y el no pudiera corresponderme de vuelta.

—Pienso que no era necesario que te esforzaras demasiado, quizá... sólo un poco— Hizo un ademán con la mano.— Eren te quería mucho y tú lo sabías, pero nunca quisiste creerlo.

En ese preciso momento las palabras de Riko llegaron a mi cabeza, retumbando hasta en el último espacio de mi cabeza.

 _«Bueno, digamos que tú no eres el tipo más brillante cuando se trata de amor. Te gusta conformarte con poco.»_

Sonreí con ironía, ella nunca se equivocaba respecto a mí, claro que yo no era la persona más brillante cuando se trataba de cosas como el amor. Siempre creía que el amor que recibía por parte de Erwin era el que realmente merecía, nunca había sido así, de alguna manera... yo sentía en lo profundo de mi alma que el amor que realmente merecía, que siempre había deseado sentir era el de Eren. Aunque sólo fuera amor de amigos, no debió de importar, pero yo siempre, siendo una criatura tan ambiciosa quise más de lo que tenía y por eso nunca me daba cuenta cuando algo realmente bueno tocaba a mi puerta.

Hanji me volvió a abrazar como teniendo la certeza de que ahora, yo era todo lo que le quedaba. No era muy propio de mí, pero la volví a abrazar con fuerza y troné un beso en su frente en un gesto de total hermandad, sequé las pocas lágrimas que aún resbalaban por sus ojos y ella me miró enternecida.

—¿Por qué tuviste que nacer gay?, seríamos perfectos juntos.

Preguntó con un puchero infantil y yo sólo pude encoger los hombros y negar con la cabeza. Ambos reímos por la ocurrencia de Hanji, pero nuestras risas cesaron cuando escuchamos el crujir de la puerta seguido de unos pesados pasos sobre el suelo de madera, Hanji se tensó y yo le di un apretón a su mano para darle a entender que no estaba sola, que estábamos juntos en esto. Ambos nos pusimos de pie y Erwin por fin hizo su gran aparición. Llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas en su mano derecha, sabía más o menos lo que quería lograr con eso pero yo ya no pensaba ceder, ni mucho menos aceptar sus hipócritas rosas, con sus hipócritas intenciones y sus hipócritas palabras de "amor". Dudaba que él lo hubiera llegado a sentir por otra cosa que no fuera él mismo.

En cuanto vio a Hanji parada a mi lado borró la enorme sonrisa que llevaba puesta y la miró con bastante confusión, dejó las llaves sobre la mesita de centro que estaba a lado de uno de los tantos ventanales, forzando una sonrisa dio unos cuantos pasos más pero se detuvo al ver la seriedad en nuestros rostros. Crucé los brazos, mirando con aburrimiento a Erwin, quien sólo pasaba la mirada azul de Hanji a mí y así sucesivamente.

Pero luego soltó una risa nerviosa y habló:

—Hanji, que sorpresa tenerte aquí— Sonrió falsamente y ahora lo sabíamos la cuatro ojos y yo, todo lo que Erwin hacía o decía, era falso.— Pero creí que te vería en la boda, no semanas antes... sí te llegó la invitación, ¿verdad?

Ambos fruncimos el ceño y después de eso, todo pasó como en cámara lenta. Erwin se acercó para saludar a Hanji pero todo lo que se escuchó fue una fuerte palmada estrellándose contra la mejilla derecha de Erwin, el ramo de rosas cayó al piso, deshojando varios de los delicados pétalos de las flores. El sonido retumbó por toda la casa, haciendo eco en las paredes hasta el último recoveco del lugar, cuando el rubio se recuperó del reciente golpe, volteó a verme con los ojos bien abiertos y un montón de dudas en la cabeza. Se llevó la mano a su mejilla, aquella que tenía la mano bien marcada en rojo.

Pero yo simplemente encogí los hombros y vi a Hanji fruncir aún más el ceño entre la confusión y la satisfacción. Ninguno de los tres se esperaba esto y yo... yo me sentía más que conforme.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado, por fin Levi decide hacer lo correcto en mucho tiempo y se libera de Erwin. Hace poco una lectora me comentó que el más maduro de esta historia ha sido Eren y sí, es el personaje que más evoluciona y que más cambios tiene; a pesar de que la gran mayoría de la historia es contada desde el punto de vista de Levi y sus vivencias, de cierto modo siempre he pensado que Eren es el verdadero protagonista. La mayoría del tiempo todo es acerca de Eren y es el personaje que siempre toma decisiones difíciles. Levi se verá forzado a madurar cuando se encuentre nuevamente con Eren porque encontrara que él ya no es la misma persona y que ahora tiene prioridades distintas que ya no van enfocadas en Levi, y nuevamente, el cambio que sufrirá Levi será gracias a Eren, así que sí, es Eren quien hace toda la magia aquí. Eso era todo lo que quería agregar porque me pareció interesante que por fin alguien me hiciera esa observación; muchas gracias infinitas a las chicas que se molestan en dejar reviews para expresarme qué es lo que piensan respecto a Green eyes y por darle todo su apoyo. Sin nada más por decir, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	21. The last time

**The last time**

" _Sigo estando aquí porque ahora tu camino va en mi dirección, en mi maleta sólo queda ausencia, tu poesía me pidió volver. Marcharme ha sido toda una experiencia, ya lo sé; yo jamás dejé de quererte a ti, yo jamás pude negarme a ti. Jamás abandoné."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido retumbó por toda la casa haciendo eco en las paredes hasta el último recoveco del lugar, cuando el rubio se recuperó del reciente golpe volteó a verme con los ojos bien abiertos y un montón de dudas en la cabeza. Se llevó la mano a su mejilla, aquella que tenía la mano bien marcada en rojo, pero yo simplemente encogí los hombros y vi a Hanji fruncir aún más el ceño, entre la confusión y la satisfacción. Ninguno de los tres se esperaba esto y yo... yo me sentía más que conforme.

—Hanji— Su voz sonaba tranquila, aunque bastante forzada.— ¿Me quieres explicar por qué demonios fue eso?

—¡¿Te atreves a preguntarlo, maldito traidor?!

En algún momento dado, Erwin tomó con fuerza las muñecas de Hanji y la miró directamente a los ojos pero después, simplemente frunció su ceño y en una sola mirada dirigida a mí descargó todo su enojo y un poco del desconcierto que seguramente sentía. Solté un suspiro y me llevé los dedos de mi diestra al puente de mi nariz, presionando con fuerza esa área, como si eso con eso pudiera detener el inminente dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba.

Perfecto.

—¿Traidor?— Preguntó con lentitud el más alto, como si estuviera saboreando cada una de las letras de la palabra.— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Hanji, Levi? Lo de anoche...

—¡Levi no me dijo nada! ¡fui yo quien se lo dijo!— Esta vez Erwin clavó la azul mirada en Hanji y ella se deshizo del agarre con un movimiento brusco; el llanto fue difícil de contener.— Ahora lo sabe todo, lo de Mike, todo...

El rubio juntó ambas cejas y su labio inferior pareció temblar, era la primera vez que veía que Erwin estaba asustado por algo, o por alguien. Nuevamente pasó su mirada de Hanji a mí y de mí a Hanji, así por alrededor de un par de minutos, yo simplemente lo veía en silencio, escuchando los dolorosos sollozos de Hanji.

—¿Qué?— Finalmente se dignó a hablar, me miraba fijamente, como si buscara algún ápice de cualquier cosa que evidenciara que Hanji no mentía.

—¡No te hagas el idiota! no... conmigo— Volvió a interrumpir Hanji, limpió las gruesas lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo, mientras hipaba incontrolablemente.— ¿Por qué, Erwin?, eras mi mejor amigo, mi hermano.

—A ver, Hanji— Comenzó el de los ojos azules.— Explícate, no estoy entendiendo muy bien lo que...

Pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por el grito lleno de frustración de Hanji, quien de verdad parecía demente, haciendo rabietas y pareciendo bastante enojada y desesperada que en cualquier momento iba a arrojarle el florero —sin flores— a Erwin, directamente en la cabeza. Crucé los brazos y alargué un suspiro mientras movía la cabeza en reiteradas veces, cuando levanté la mirada Hanji contaba en voz alta, mientras que Erwin tenía la mirada clavada en mí, como buscando respuestas o algo así.

—Ella habla de ti y tu amorío con Mike desde...— Hice una pausa, fingiendo pensar en algo sumamente complicado, oí a Erwin tragar saliva con dificultad.— Desde... bueno, en realidad, desde siempre.

Después de eso, sólo silencio y el constante tronar de las tuberías de la casa, y uno que otro sollozo de Hanji, Erwin me veía con ojos llenos de pavor, en espera de que en cualquier momento yo también explotara y me fuera contra él. Pero yo sólo lo miraba con una tranquilidad digna de cuando te sientas a bordar, por más ridículo que pudiera sonar, no sentía deseos de golpearlo, ni de gritar. Mucho menos de reclamar. Una vez más, esto había sido culpa mía porque en el fondo de mi mente lo sabía, o lo intuía.

Dio pasos temblorosos, rodeando a Hanji y acercándose a mí, en sus ojos no había más que un falso arrepentimiento y sus intenciones eran más claras que el agua, pero esta vez no iba a caer en ninguna de sus falsas palabras de arrepentimiento que ya no convencían a nadie.

—Levi, puedo explicarlo.

—Seguro que sí, campeón— Comenté con sarcasmo, mientras hacía un ademán con la mano y rodaba los ojos.

—Mike— Me tomó de los hombros y me zarandeó varias veces en un intento desesperado para que lo mirara a los ojos. Cuando mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, fue que decidió continuar.— Él siempre ha estado loco por mí, obsesionado conmigo. Y él inventó todo esto porque quiere separarnos, ¡¿no te das cuenta?!

—¡Deja ya de mentir!— Ambos llevamos la mirada hacia el estoico rostro de Hanji, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, pero la forma en que veía a Erwin me dejó helado.— Sé hombre y por una vez en tu vida di la verdad.

—No tiene caso, Hanji. Ni siquiera vale la pena.

Comenté mientras me deshacía del agarre de Erwin y él me miraba con renovada sorpresa, maldito cínico. Caminé al otro extremo de la sala y tomé la enorme maleta negra de rueditas y la arrastré conmigo hasta donde estaba Erwin, tomé su mano y en la palma de esta misma coloqué el dorado anillo que me ataba a él, _«libre al fin»_ pensé cuando lo vi bajar la mirada a donde reposaba la pieza costosa de joyería. Suspiré por millonésima vez y volví a arrastrar la enorme maleta mientras que con mi mano libre sujetaba la muñeca de Hanji, más que listo para sacarnos de ahí.

Pero el rubio se interpuso en mi camino, fruncí con verdadera molestia el ceño y sentí a Hanji tensarse por completo.

—Levi, ¿en serio vas a confiar en la palabra de una loca?

Sentí a la furia apoderarse de mí, la castaña apretó con fuerza mi mano y yo tuve que soltar la maleta y de otra cachetada le volteé el rostro a Erwin en su otra mejilla que estaba intacta. Ahora sus dos mejillas estaban rojas e hinchadas, me vio con más desconcierto que la primera vez que fue abofeteado por Hanji.

—Erwin— Puse un dedo acusatorio al aire.— Escúchame bien, el único que puede decirle loca a Hanji soy yo.

Volví a tomar mi maleta y le dimos la vuelta a Erwin, atravesamos la enorme y amplia sala, pero justo cuando estábamos en medio del vestíbulo para llegar a la puerta, el rubio nos volvió a alcanzar.

—Es tu culpa— Escupió entre dientes, una vez que estuvo frente a nosotros.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo que oíste— Respondió rápidamente, asegurándose de darme su mejor mirada de reproche.— Lo que pasó entre Mike y yo fue por tu culpa, jamás supiste como amarme. Fue tu culpa y la de tu carácter de mierda, tú y tu frialdad, te amaba, Levi, pero al final todo esto fue tu culpa.

—Recuerda que te ayudé en tus mierdas— Esta vez saladas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, todos los bonitos sentimientos que alguna vez llegué a sentir por Erwin, todos se estaban evaporando; ya no significaban nada— Recuerda que aguanté tus malos momentos, recuerda que te amé como tú no pudiste quererte— Limpié las lágrimas con la manga de mi suéter y Hanji apretó mi mano, haciéndome saber con ese gesto que no estaba solo.— Recuérdalo y no vayas por allí diciendo que esto acabó por mi culpa.

Lo mire directamente a los ojos, él también me miró a mí, ambos en su intento de darle al otro su mejor mirada de desprecio al otro. Me sentía triste, no por las cosas que había hecho, sino por las cosas que acababa de decir. Darme cuenta que en todos los recuerdos felices que tengo con él son sólo una ilusión, que desde el principio todo había sido un error. Que nunca hubo un amor real, dispuesto a sacrificarse y tratar de entender al otro, yo siempre estuve deslumbrado y él siempre estuvo aferrado a mí. Nunca existió algo a lo cual pudiéramos llamar _"amor verdadero"_.

Dejé que por última vez el azul de sus ojos se fundiera con el gris de los míos. Sí, esta era la última vez que lo permitía, quería grabarme su rostro, quería seguir creyendo en la ilusión de que alguna vez hubo algo más que esto. Por última vez quería pensar que aún quedaba un poco de la persona que solía ser, un poco de lo que alguna vez fuimos. A estas alturas, ya ni siquiera importaba, pero sería la última vez.

Relajé las facciones de mi rostro y aunque no tuviera caso, aunque ni siquiera se lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, le agradecí por esos bellos momentos que pasamos juntos, por las risas y los secretos. Por haberme dado un poco de su amor, o haberme amado a medias, tal vez ni siquiera eso. Aunque ya no importara, pero sería la última vez. Desvié la mirada y volví a tirar de la muñeca de Hanji, lejos de esos recuerdos, lejos de lo que fuimos, lejos de lo que pudimos haber sido. Lejos de Erwin y el antiguo Levi que solía amarlo. Había sido la última vez.

* * *

—Juro que si veo a ese sin vergüenza, va a conocerme.

Murmuró de pronto Riko mientras estacionaba su preciosa camioneta ochentera en el patio trasero de la enorme casa que alguna vez compartí con Erwin. No dije nada, sólo suspire y negué con la cabeza, saqué las llaves de mi abrigo en lo que llegábamos a la entrada de la casa. Había regresado al día siguiente para recoger todas mis demás cosas que había tenido que dejar, estaba rogándole a todas las deidades existentes que Erwin no estuviera en casa, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles de esta manera.

Había llamado a Riko para pedirle prestada su camioneta pero ella insistió en venir conmigo, primero para asegurarse de que no fuera a caer en los chantajes de Erwin, segundo por si intentaba algo y tercero, para ayudarme con las cajas y pinturas que llevaríamos a la casa de mi tío Kenny en París. Deslicé la llave por la cerradura y abrí lentamente la puerta, milagrosamente esta vez no hizo el chirriante y fastidioso sonido de siempre. Nos adentramos casi de hurtadillas, hasta que Riko soltó un bufido que rebotó por toda la casa y cada ventana.

—No entiendo qué estamos haciendo, Levi— Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.— No estamos haciendo nada malo y además, parece que sólo el fantasma esta en casa.

—Calla— Caminé por los largos corredores, seguido de Riko hasta llegar a la puerta de mi estudio— El fantasma y yo somos viejos amigos, lo extrañaré.

Rodó los ojos hacia arriba e hizo un ademán con la mano, después de eso, ninguno de los dos tocó el tema de los fantasmas, mucho menos de Erwin o algo por el estilo. Cuando terminamos de vaciar el estudio, le pedí a la muchacha de cabellos platinados que se adelantara, subí a la habitación que compartía con Erwin y vi toda mi ropa botada afuera de las maletas. Noté que varios de mis bóxers habían desaparecido, pero preferí no pensar que había sido de ellos o para qué los querría. Volví a juntar toda mi ropa, aunque arrugada, hasta que de nuevo quedó toda dentro de las otras tres maletas que había.

Ayer había guardado al menos otras cuatro maletas retacadas de ropa en mi pequeño auto, nunca me di cuenta en qué momento había comprado tanta ropa pero no pensaba dejar nada mío en esa casa, a excepción de la ropa interior que misteriosamente desapareció. No tenía las ganas, ni la fuerza para andar buscando esas tonteras, podría comprarme más después, y como tarde más de la cuenta Riko había subido a ver si estaba todo bien, al final terminó por ayudarme con las maletas. Al pasar por la sala recordé que estaba olvidándome de algo muy importante: el retrato de Eren, el único que tenía de él.

Me acerqué a donde se suponía que debía estar pero en su lugar había solamente un espacio vacío, el retrato yacía tirado en el piso de madera mallugado. El bonito marco de madera y el cristal no habían sobrevivido, pero afortunadamente la foto estaba intacta, la levanté con demasiado cuidado, como temiendo que con mi simple toque la fuera a romper. Al lado de ella estaba un álbum de fotografías que seguramente pertenecía al rubio. Guiado por mi curiosidad nata, lo tomé y observé el par de fotografías que estaban en el lado izquierdo y en el lado derecho.

Cuando había llegado a Alemania y conocí a Erwin, recuerdo que lo odié. Siempre me había dado esa impresión de chico pretencioso y presumido, yo era apenas un niño de diez y él ya era un adolescente en sus quince, se suponía que él no me prestaría atención por la diferencia de edad, pero no fue así. Al principio me trató como si yo fuera su hermanito menor a pesar de que recibía mis mejores golpes y uno que otro insulto en francés que él no entendió, sino hasta que cumplió los dieciocho y me preguntó el significado de varias palabras que solía decir. Después de un tiempo yo quedé impresionado por su inteligencia y porque a pesar de que siempre había sido majadero con él, siempre pero siempre me salvó de los abusivos. Siempre me había tratado... bien.

Cuando cumplí los catorce y él sus diecinueve se me declaró por primera vez, una tarde de un febrero catorce. No voy a negarlo, a mí también ya me gustaba demasiado, pero era bastante raro, Erwin me llevaba por casi cinco años, no era muy normal que un chico de catorce y uno de diecinueve anduvieran juntos; por lo que ese año lo rechacé, pero el rubio no se dio por vencido, cuando entre a la preparatoria iba todos los días a recogerme a la salida, sin falta.

Y para cuando cumplí los diecisiete nos hicimos novios finalmente, Hanji dijo que cuando la escuela se enteró, varias de las chicas amenazaron con cometer suicidio masivo, otras más salieron decepcionadas y dejaron su obsesión conmigo, pero la mayoría siguieron _"enamoradas de mí_ ". Recuerdo mucho esos tiempos, porque habían sido los buenos tiempos entre Erwin y yo, solíamos ser amigos, novios y socios. No recuerdo exactamente en que momento nos perdimos el uno del otro, algunas veces me gustaría saber cuál fue nuestro error, pero también recuerdo claramente esos tiempos grises, en los que la neblina nos cegaba y el frío era insoportable.

Los recuerdo porque en un día lluvioso, sin querer, encontré un rayo esperanzador.

Fue en esos momentos cuando vino un precioso muchacho de ojos verdes y sonrisas tímidas a tocar a mi puerta, con esa torpeza y esa nariz. Con esos labios y esas risas, con esas mejillas y ese maldito ingenio para cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Con Eren conocí lo que era un verdadero amor, uno maduro, uno real, que da demasiado y que a cambio no espera nada, que hace que hasta respirar duela, pero que también hace de las risas un placer culpable. Un amor inocente, un amor que sólo Eren Jaeger puede darte: torpe e inocente, de quien recién esta aprendiendo a amar.

Miré las dos fotografías, en una de ellas yo tenía diecisiete, estábamos en nuestra primera cita. Erwin tenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo simplemente un sonrojo en las mejillas, no recordaba porque estaba tan avergonzado, pero en aquella época era demasiado infantil, quizá aún lo siga siendo. En la fotografía de lado derecho, estábamos en mi graduación de la preparatoria, su sonrisa era menos grande, pero yo lo miraba completamente fascinado. Eran recuerdos bellos, e importantes para los dos pero ahora todos eran memorias lejanas y oxidadas, sólo eso.

Coloqué el álbum sobre una mesa y encima de ambas fotografías coloqué las llaves de la casa, no pensaba volver. Luego de darle un último vistazo al interior de la casa, salí, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Riko estaba sentada sobre el capote de su camioneta y destapaba una bolsa de golosinas, guardé la polaroid en el bolso de mi abrigo, teniendo cuidado de no maltratarla, y una vez que acomodé mis maletas en los asientos traseros de la enorme camioneta, me dirigí a donde estaba Riko y tomé asiento a su lado.

El viento mecía las flores que habían muerto, a pesar de todos los cuidados que les di, los rosales ni siquiera habían dado sus primeros brotes, habían muerto sin más. Riko seguía con su complicada tarea de masticar las gomitas en forma de salvavidas y mandar mensajes por su celular, era bastante gracioso, porque recordaba que a Annie y a Eren también les gustaba comer este tipo de chucherías, estando tan lejos de ellos de alguna manera sentía que estaba cerca. Extrañaba demasiado a ese par de idiotas.

A veces me ponía a pensar en cómo sería si volviera a Alemania, imaginaba que por alguna razón ellos me esperaban. Entraba a Punta de cielo y los veía desde lejos, a Annie regañando a Eren por molestarla en su hora de trabajo y al Eren con una sonrisa de total satisfacción por haber cumplido su cometido de hacer enojar a Annie, entonces yo caminaba hasta donde ellos estaban y volteaban a verme con una sonrisa mientras la rubia me decía de manera muy efusiva: _"bienvenido a casa"_. A veces me gustaba imaginar que las cosas eran así, pero volvía de golpe a la realidad cuando caía en cuenta de que habían pasado cinco años y que las cosas ya no eran como alguna vez lo fueron.

—¿Qué va a suceder a partir de ahora?— Volteé la mirada a Riko, quien se llevaba más de esas gomitas a la boca, fruncí el ceño al no entender muy bien la pregunta y ella alzó los hombros.— Ya sabes, ahora que ya no estás con Erwin y eso.

Enarqué una ceja y solté una ligera risa, ganándome el desconcierto de Riko.

—¿Quieres saber si tendremos una cita, o algo por el estilo?— Pregunté con burla y codeé ligeramente a la mujer que enrojecía con el paso de los segundos.

—¡Claro que no!— Se metió otro salvavidas de goma a la boca y desvió la mirada, mientras acomodaba los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.— Tengo muy claro que tú no le bateas del lado de las bubbies y vaginas.

—Qué fina.

—Sí, como sea— Hizo un movimiento con la muñeca, como si estuviera espantando moscas o algo parecido.

—No es el fin del mundo— Tomé una de esas gomitas y me las llevé a la boca, descubriendo que no estaban tan mal, después de todo.— Voy a... vivir con Kenny en lo que consigo un nuevo departamento cerca del museo, quizá comprar los derechos de autor que le cedí al museo por el Green eyes y trabajar en mi propia galería. Rehacer mi vida.

—¡Ay! Tampoco me refería a eso— Hizo una pequeña pausa y me miro fijamente.— ¿No te suena de algo Alemania, tu mamá, empezar de cero por allá? O quizá... ¿Green eyes?

Enarcó una ceja y fue mi turno para ponerme rojo y nervioso, era increíble como después de años de no estar cerca de Eren el sentimiento no se había apagado, al contrario, de sólo pensar en él se hacía más fuerte e intenso. Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian: seguía poniéndome nervioso la idea de pensar en Eren conmigo, o la sola idea de imaginar un futuro juntos. Pero él siempre fue Eren Jaeger, inalcanzable para mí.

Tenía la certeza de que volvería algún día, pero sentía que este no era el momento. Tal vez, en realidad sólo estaba buscando una excusa para no decir que era un completo cobarde y que no quería llegar y encontrarme con cosas que obviamente no quería hallar, ni siquiera imaginar.

—Vamos, Riko, esto no es una película cursi y barata. Tú y yo vivimos en el mundo real— Ladeé la cabeza y arrugué la nariz.— No soy el típico personaje cliché que se da cuenta que estuvo equivocado por años y que corre a buscar a su verdadero amor, y este lo recibe con los brazos abiertos, eso no pasa.

—Podrías hacer que pase— Se llevó otro dulce a la boca y yo sólo negué con la cabeza, entonces ella rodó los ojos y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.— Escucha, Levi, ¿cuántos Eren Jaeger de sonrisas tiernas, cabello castaño y ojos verdes crees que existan en el mundo?

Alzó una de sus cejas para darle mayor énfasis a su pregunta y yo sólo baje el rostro. Apreté muy fuerte los labios, sin siquiera decírselo, Riko sabía exactamente lo que pensaba, lo que ocurría dentro de esta cabeza llena de confusiones. Era como si pudiera tener el súper poder de leer y comprender las mentes, al menos la mía sí, sabía que muy dentro de mí, quería salir corriendo rumbo a Alemania en búsqueda de Eren. Pero había tantas cosas que me daban miedo, me aterraban y estoy seguro de que ella también era consciente de esos temores.

Levanté la mirada y me topé con sus afilados ojos grises mirándome atentamente, como si estuviera en espera de que me atreviera a decir algo. Suspiré y relamí mis labios, en un reflejo de total ansiedad.

—Ya sé, lo sé de verdad... pero, ¿y si él ya no me recuerda?— Tragué saliva con dificultad ante el pensamiento.—¿Y si ya tiene una vida hecha?, ¿y si al final todo me vuelve a salir mal?

Ella negó con la cabeza y después se quedó pensativa, como si estuviera pensando en una complicada fórmula matemática.

—¿Y qué tal que él te tiene muy presente aún?— Su tono de voz cambió a uno más emocionado.—¿Y qué tal que también esta solo?, ¿y qué tal si te arriesgas y todo te sale bien esta vez?, no lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

—Pero...— Desvié la mirada a otro lado, pero no fue por mucho tiempo porque Riko soltó mis manos y tomó mi rostro entre las suyas para que la mirara a los ojos.— Preferiría averiguarlo después.

—Hey, Levi... ¿en serio quieres dejar pasar otros cinco años, para que tus peores miedos se hagan realidad?— Apretó mis mejillas un poco con sus dedos y yo nada más atiné a encoger los hombros.— Tienes muy poco que arriesgar y demasiado que perder... y tú ya has perdido mucho, ¿verdad?

Levantó ambas cejas y me dio un rápido y casto beso en los labios, luego me regaló una diminuta sonrisa y con eso supe que ella ya había zanjado ese asunto, recogió la bolsa de gomitas y se levantó de donde estaba sentada, sacudiendo su ropa del polvo que pude haber quedado adherida a ella. Imité todos sus movimientos y luego cada quien se subió a la camioneta en completo silencio, esa chica me conocía tan bien que incluso sabía en qué momento sobraban las palabras conmigo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despedí a Hanji, anoche nos dormimos como a las tres de la madrugada, contando chistes de borrachos e incluso desahogando nuestras penas de amor en licor, y el que había comenzado todo este alboroto no era otro que mi tío Kenny, quien mientras estaba completamente ebrio decía que castraría a Erwin. Lo repetía cada que podía y tanto a Hanji como a mí nos daba risa, quizá por el exceso de alcohol en las venas. Podía ver a la cuatro ojos más animada, ya no se veía como un zombie a punto de comer el cerebro de alguien, el color había regresado a su rostro.

Recién terminábamos de subir su equipaje a la cajuela del taxi, —no quiso que yo la fuera a dejar al aeropuerto en mi escarabajo— me dio el milésimo abrazo de esa mañana, luego suspiró y me miró con suplica, en un intento de convencerme de regresar a Alemania.

—¿Sabes?, sólo tienes que bajar una de tus tantas maletas y...

—Hanji.

Ella puso las manos en el aire cuando vio mi mirada amenazante, dando a entender con ese gesto que se daba por vencida y que ya no intentaría convencerme de nada. Esta vez fui yo el se acercó a abrazarla, de repente no quería que se fuera, tal vez en realidad quería que siguiera insistiendo hasta que lograra vencer a mi necedad. Pero no sucedió, ella abordó el taxi y sólo me dedicó una última mirada, diciéndome algo como _"suerte"_ en inglés. El auto arrancó y lo vi hacerse pequeño en la calle hasta que despareció de mi campo de visión.

Suspiré y entre a la casa, Kenny ya estaba levantado y tomando el desayuno, el cual consistía en café, pan francés y algunas fresas. Hice una mueca y me acerqué a ver qué otras cosas tenía en el refrigerador, me encontré con huevos, leche y un tomate a punto de echarse a perder. Tal vez tendría que salir a merendar a algún desayunador...

Serví leche en un pocillo y deje que se entibiara, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de Kenny pasando las hojas de su periódico viejo. Cuando consideré que la leche no estaba ni tan caliente, ni tan fría, me la serví en una taza y saqué de la alacena un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate. Fue entonces que Kenny bajó su periódico y me miró fijamente frunciendo el ceño, era casi como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia y no entendiera lo hacía en la cocina de su casa.

—Creí que te irías con ella.

Murmuró, volviendo su mirada al periódico y dándole un sorbo a su taza con café, yo también le di un sorbo a mi leche tibia y mordisquee una de las galletas.

—Que yo sepa, no tengo asuntos pendientes en Alemania.

—¿Ah, no?— Volvió a cambiar de hoja y luego atacó su pan francés.— ¿Qué hay de la tal Eren?, anoche no dejabas de lloriquear y berrear que la extrañabas.

—Eren es un chico.

Me apresuré a corregir a Kenny, no quería que se hiciera falsas esperanzas de que por fin "había enderezado el camino". Me comí lo que restaba de la galleta y sacudí las boronas que cayeron en mi ropa.

—Oh, bueno, ¿por qué no me sorprende?— Bebió una vez más de su café y cambió nuevamente la página de su periódico.— En ese caso, si tanto lo extrañas, ¿por qué no vuelves a Alemania a buscarlo?

—La pregunta del millón— Solté una risa sarcástica y mordisqueé otra galleta.

Bajó otra vez el periódico, pero esta vez lo cerró y lo aventó a algún lugar de la pequeña mesa de madera, se pasó los dedos por el cabello y se quitó los lentes que usaba para leer.

—Escucha, Levi, yo soy un soltero empedernido... no soy la persona adecuada para hablarte de tonterías como el amor— Rodé los ojos ante su comentario, pero él continuó.— Pero si hay algo que sientas que te hace feliz entonces no dudes, ve por eso. A veces la vida puede ser muy larga para arrepentirse de no haberlo intentado.

En ese momento las piernas y las manos me temblaron, no por miedo, no por nervios, no por enojo, sino por lo ansioso que estaba. Todas las personas cercanas a mí me decían que debía regresar a Alemania y buscar a Eren, pero yo seguía con la necedad y el orgullo. Riko tenía razón, en este mundo sólo existía un Eren Jaeger de sonrisas tiernas, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, Kenny tenía razón, Eren me hacía feliz y por eso mismo debía ir a buscarlo, a veces, en efecto, la vida era demasiado larga para arrepentirse. O demasiado corta para detenerse y preguntar _"¿y si..?"_

Dejé la taza casi llena en la tarja donde se lavan los trastes sucios y las galletas sobre la mesa, Kenny volvió con su lectura, sin tomar demasiada atención a lo que le ocurría a la rata enana en su cocina.

—Sí— Murmuré en voz baja, para luego levantar la voz ligeramente.— ¡Sí!

Volví a repetir pero esta vez con más fuerza, incluso Kenny saltó de la silla y se atragantó con su café. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta la habitación en donde se supone que me quedaría y con la misma velocidad cambié mi pijama azul pastel por ropa un poco más decente. En el cuello me enredé la bufanda negra de Eren —que ahora era mía—, estábamos a finales de Noviembre y el frío en Alemania seguramente sería insoportable. Escogí la maleta más grande que había empacado, no sabía lo que sucedería pero esta vez quería estar preparado. También me colgué al hombro mi viejo bolso en donde venía la historieta del hombre más fuerte y su última esperanza. Incluso había guardado ahí la foto que tenía de Eren.

Caminé arrastrando la enorme maleta de rueditas haciendo ruido por toda la casa, mi tío ya me esperaba en la entrada, en su mano tenía un boleto de avión. ¿Tanto le urgía que me fuera, para que él pudiera meter a sus mujerzuelas? Una vez que estuve frente a él, me entregó el boleto, el cual recibí con manos temblorosas.

—Hanji me pidió que te lo diera— Se rascó la parte trasera de su nuca y prendió un cigarro.— Sabía que faltaba poco para que tu fuerza de voluntad flaqueara.

Asentí y me acerqué a Kenny para darle un abrazo de despedida.

—Bueno, ya es suficiente— Se separó de mí y vio la hora en su reloj.— Tienes un vuelo que alcanzar.

Asentí y le hice la parada al primer taxi que pasó, no había tiempo para arrepentimientos ridículos, ni miedos absurdos. Todo estaría bien, porque sin importar lo que sucediera al llegar a Alemania, vería a Eren y a estas alturas de mi vida era todo lo que me importaba: ver su rostro una vez más. Mientras el chofer me ayudaba a subir la maleta, le grité a Kenny:

—¡Me voy! ¡no sé si vaya a regresar! ¡pero te encargó mis cosas y mis pinturas!— La gente que pasaba en esos momentos simplemente reían o me tiraban de a loco, Kenny asintió y una vez más junté aire en mis pulmones.— ¡Y no se te ocurra venderlas para pagar a tus prostitutas!

—¡Qué mocoso tan mal educado!

Solté una carcajada y me apresuré en subir al automóvil, extrañamente me sentía libre, como si esta vez realmente estuviera volviendo a mi verdadero hogar después de tanto tiempo. Tenía un revoltijo de emociones, quería gritar y reír, quería llorar y brincar, pero lo único que hacía era quedarme en silencio mientras fingía ver por la ventanilla y prestar atención a los detalles en aquella fría ciudad, que me quitó tanto, pero también que me dio mucho. En cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto pagué y me apresuré a correr entre la gente, mi vuelo iba a salir en cinco minutos y todavía quería encontrar a Hanji.

Y la encontré en un local que vendía revistas y periódicos, comprando una revista de chismes y moda. Cuando terminó de comprar, salió del local y me vio, sus ojos, al igual que sus lentes parecieron tomar un extraño brillo. A veces me preguntaba cómo demonios hacía eso, corrió a abrazarme y casi caemos de tanta fuerza que tenía esa mujer.

—¡Viniste, viniste!— Murmuró con felicidad y algo parecido al orgullo, mientras hacía todo un show y la gente volteaba a vernos.— ¡Sabía que ibas a venir porque te conozco como a la palma de mi mano!

—Presumida.

Le di un fuerte codazo en sus costillas y enseguida se quejó del dolor, de alguna manera sentía que casi nada había cambiado entre nosotros. Ella seguía siendo una loca de mierda y yo un enano amargado de mierda. Eso era bueno. Caminamos hasta la sala de espera, Hanji no dejaba de parlotear acerca de lo mucho que había cambiado Friburgo en estos cinco años, pero en realidad no escuchaba casi nada de lo que decía porque en lo único que podía pensar con claridad es que en verdad regresaba, que en verdad volvería ver a mamá y que también iba decidido a decirle a Eren lo que por mucho tiempo había callado.

Me sentía feliz y nervioso, no sabía lo que me encontraría al llegar allá, pero la idea era excitante. Saber qué tanto podía cambiar un pueblito olvidado, o qué tanto había cambiado yo, o la gente que deje ahí. En ese momento la bocina anunciando nuestro vuelo se hizo sonar por toda la sala de espera y mientras caminábamos hasta la cabina de seguridad y sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de Eren, el corazón me latía con fuerza. A este paso iba a terminar con severos problemas cardíacos.

Una vez que revisaron nuestro equipaje y pasamos por migración, nos dejaron continuar, abordamos el enorme avión y todavía se tardo alrededor de cinco minutos en despegar. Respire hondo, una, dos, mil veces hasta que pude tranquilizar mi pulso, no era normal que estuviera tan nervioso y hasta resultaba cómico pensar en la cara que seguramente llevaba: una de total pánico. Me abroché el cinturón y miré por la ventanilla circular, el cielo estaba despejado y se podía ver lo diminuta que era París desde las alturas.

El vuelo de París a Friburgo duró alrededor de tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos, no era un secreto que Friburgo estaba en los limites de Alemania y los de Francia, pero yo siempre había sentido que estaba demasiado lejos de Alemania. Incluso se podía viajar en tren desde París a Friburgo y viceversa pero mamá nunca había ido a visitarme a pesar de eso y yo tampoco había querido regresar. Quizá por orgullo, necedad, estupidez, tal vez demasiado de las tres. Pero ahora estaba de regreso para enmendar un poco de todos mis errores.

Cruzamos el aeropuerto una vez que bajamos del avión, yo miraba todo con detalle, se sentía como si esta fuera la primera vez que estaba aquí, las cosas eran bastante diferentes. Y si creía que todo era diferente sólo por ver el aeropuerto remodelado, cuando salimos de ahí y frente a mí estuvo Friburgo, sentí que estaba en otro lugar, sentí que me había equivocado de vuelo. No era ni siquiera parecido un poco a lo que recordaba. Quizá cinco años era demasiado tiempo.

Era como si el pueblo entero hubiera cambiado por completo, incluso me atrevía a decir que se expandió, de alguna manera todo lucía tan diferente, tan lejano, tan ajeno a lo que recordaba. Yo miraba con atención las calles, las casas, los edificios... todo, por la ventana del taxi que llevaría a Hanji a su casa y después me llevaría a mí a los departamentos residenciales en donde solía vivir con mamá. Me estaba grabando a fuego otra vez las calles y la ruta que tomaba el taxista, recordaba vagamente algunas cosas, como el centro comercial y la pequeña plazuela. El diminuto canal que atravesaba la ciudad y la catedral que tanta fama le había dado alguna vez al pueblo.

Pude reconocer el barrio en donde antes vivía Hanji, incluso pasamos al lado del emblemático parque en donde toda esta historia revuelta y confusa había iniciado. Incluso eso había cambiado, lo recordaba grande e imponente, ahora no era más que una triste porción de tierra y el demás espacio lo habían ocupado para construir más edificios. Fruncí los labios al ver que también eso era diferente ahora, al darme cuenta de que incluso eso había sido destruido por el paso tiempo. La preparatoria en donde estudiaba Eren seguía igual, aunque estaba pintada de otro color, no supe bien el por qué, pero me dio gusto ver que al menos eso seguía como en mis recuerdos.

Entonces el taxi siguió todo derecho hasta casi atravesar medio pueblo y cuando dobló a la derecha, ahí estaba. El barrio que solía conocer como la palma de mi mano, ahí seguía la panadería, aunque remodelada. Y enfrente estaba la tienda de electrodomésticos, aunque habían agregado restaurantes y un diminuto parque en el lote abandonado. Ahí fue donde el taxi se detuvo y Hanji estiró los brazos haciendo que en el proceso varios de sus huesos crujieran.

—Te mudaste a unas cuantas calles de donde vive mi mamá.— Afirmé al ya haber reconocido por completo el lugar, después de todo viví diez largos años aquí.

—Me queda cerca el subterráneo— Encogió los hombros y después medio abrió la puerta de su lado.— Tú te sigues, ¿cierto?

Negué y abrí la puerta de mi lado, bajé rápidamente y también me tomé el atrevimiento de estirar mis huesos y mis engarrotados músculos.

—Desde aquí iré a pie, son sólo unas cuantas calles las que tengo que caminar.

—¿Estás seguro?, ¿qué tal que te pierdes?— Preguntó con un tono de voz cargado de burla, mientras el chofer nos ayudaba a bajar nuestras maletas de la cajuela.

Chasqueé la lengua y giré los ojos.

—No seas ridícula— Me colgué mi viejo bolso casi consumido por el paso de los años y luego sujeté con fuerza mi maleta de rueditas.— Me fui por cinco años, no por cincuenta. Sé como llegar.

O se suponía que sabía cómo llegar, si Hanji me viera en esta penosa situación seguro que se burlaría de mí y después me diría: " _te lo dije, enanín"_. Llevaba cerca de cuarenta minutos vagando sin rumbo entre las calles que según yo, conocía bastante bien. No sabía si debía irme por ese callejón o por aquel otro, si doblar en la esquina a la izquierda o seguirme todo derecho. Resultaba gracioso que después de haber vivido diez años aquí, hubiera olvidado en tan solo cinco años como llegar a mi antiguo hogar.

Estaba a nada de llamar a la cuatro ojos para preguntar y escuchar como se burlaba de mí hasta el cansancio, pero...

—¿Levi?

Un muchacho de amable sonrisa se encontraba parado frente a mí, estaba más alto de lo que podía recordar y sus pecas seguían siendo el distintivo que tanto lo caracterizaba. Pestañeé un par de veces y mi yo interior se sintió aliviado, ¡al fin, alguien conocido!

—Marco— Devolví el saludo, seguido de un asentimiento de cabeza. Él sonrío aún más amplio.

—¡Qué sorpresa! Ya no te había visto en mucho tiempo— Volvió a sonreírme con amabilidad y yo sólo atiné a levantar los hombros y devolverle la sonrisa a medias.—¿Ya no vives por acá?

—No, estuve viviendo en Francia, recién acabo de regresar— No entendía porque usé la palabra "estuve", todavía no sabía si me quedaría en Alemania después de todo.— ¿Tú todavía vives por acá?

—No, me casé hace dos años y ahora estoy viviendo cerca del centro.

—Felicidades, me alegro por ti— Le dediqué media sonrisa y él también sonrío de vuelta, nos quedamos un par de segundos en silencio, ambos incómodos por vaya a saber Dios qué.

—Mh... ¿quieres que te acompañe?— Preguntó, rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que me sintiera más estúpido que de costumbre.— Yo también voy para allá, iré a ver a mis padres.

Asentí y caminamos en silencio, en realidad no tenía que hacer nada del otro mundo, sólo seguir tres calles todo derecho y luego doblar a la izquierda y allí estaba, el edificio en donde mi mamá seguía viviendo. Vaya sorpresa que se llevaría cuando me viera, me despedí de Marco y mentalmente le agradecí por haberme salvado de mi idiotez. Y bueno, como he dicho antes, todo esta tan malditamente diferente, también el edificio de departamentos donde vive mi mamá había cambiado, pusieron rampas, un estacionamiento subterráneo e incluso un par de bonitas y bien cuidadas jardineras, con tulipanes, margaritas y uno que otro rosal.

Agradecí también que incluso se hubieran tomado la molestia de poner un elevador, mi maleta era realmente pesada y subir con ella seis pisos por la escalera era imposible, había perdido bastante de mi condición física. Cuando el elevador llegó al sexto piso y las puertas se abrieron, sentí que las manos me sudaban y las piernas me temblaban a cada paso que daba, cuando mis pasos me guiaron hasta la puerta con el número cuarenta y cinco grabado en la placa dorada, me quedé pasmado. Irónico era darse cuenta que la puerta de lo que alguna vez fue mi casa había cambiado de igual manera que todo lo demás. Ya no era de un insípido blanco, la habían pintado de color café y la habían barnizado para darle esa apariencia de parecer brillante madera.

Mi brazo tembló cuando los nudillos de mi mano golpearon la puerta suavemente, esperé por largos segundos hasta que oí los pasos aproximarse. Mi labio inferior tembló, no de nervios, sino de la incontenible emoción que se aglomeraba en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, cuando la puerta se abrió y me mostró el rostro más hermoso que había conocido y ella me vio ahí, dejó escapar gruesas lágrimas que evidenciaban el revoltijo de emociones que era en esos momentos. No lo pensé, ni lo dudé, de inmediato la abracé con fuerza, nunca imaginé lo difícil que sería estar lejos de mi mamá y ahora que ella me abrazaba con sus delgados brazos sentía que nada, pero absolutamente nada estaba mal.

Estuvimos abrazados por varios minutos hasta que ella decidió romper el contacto y acunó mi rostro entre sus suaves manos como si estuviera asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Tronó un beso en mi frente y ambos sonreímos al darnos cuenta de que por fin estábamos juntos de nuevo.

—Mamá, lamento llegar sin avisar.— Comenté con la voz quebrada, estaba a punto de llorar como ya era mi costumbre. Ella negó y llenó mis mejillas de besos.

—¡Bebé!, ¿qué cosas dices?, estoy feliz de ver a mi niño.— Sonrío ampliamente y limpió las lágrimas que inevitablemente habían resbalado de mis ojos.

—Te eché tanto de menos.

Fruncí los labios y nuevamente me lancé a sus brazos, hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba lo que se sentía estar en casa realmente. Allá, cuando vivía con Erwin, en esa enorme casa nunca había nadie que me esperara, o que me abrazara o me preguntara como fue mi día, pero finalmente volvía al lugar al que pertenecía. Ahora entendía porqué Eren decía que Alemania era más su hogar de lo que alguna vez lo fue Turquía, no se trataba del país, o el lugar en sí. Eran las personas, los lazos que forjabas con ellas, al fin podía entender que el hogar estaba allá, donde había alguien que te esperara y te amara. Allí es a donde pertenecía una persona.

Mamá tiró de mi brazo e hizo que me adentrara al departamento que también había cambiado. Lo observé todo detalladamente, recordaba que las paredes eran de un opaco blanco pero ahora eran color durazno pastel, lo que le daba un efecto de luz. Había cambiado los sillones y había floreros con girasoles en cada esquina. La rectangular mesa del comedor ahora era circular, había una pequeña barra que separaba al comedor de la cocina y hablando de la cocina, un olor muy delicioso llegó a mi nariz, colándose hasta llegar a mi cerebro y despertar a mi estómago.

—Llegas justo a tiempo, hice espagueti a la boloñesa— Comentó más animada mi mamá, colocándose el mandil con dibujos de rosas. Luego me miró de arriba hacia abajo.— Supongo que primero tomaras una ducha, ¿no?

Asentí y ella me hizo un ademán con la mano, dándome a entender que me tomara todo el tiempo que quisiera. Se metió a la cocina y yo di media vuelta caminando por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta del lado derecho, a donde solía ser mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y esta hizo un sonido chirriante a causa del tiempo, a decir verdad, ya estaba acostumbrado a las puertas que tronaban y crujían.

Vi con nostalgia mi habitación vacía, aunque se veía que mi mamá limpiaba a diario pues ni una mota de polvo se asomaba. Me adentré arrastrando conmigo la pesada maleta de rueditas y me descolgué mi bolso de los hombros, para luego colgarlo sobre el perchero de madera. Me tiré en la mullida cama enterrando mi rostro en el edredón color lila que olía a limpio y suavizante de ropa; volví a sentirme como todo un adolescente a pesar de que estaba por cumplir los veintiocho años. Me estaba haciendo viejo y esa idea no me agradó en lo absoluto.

Después de haber estado por un largo rato mirando el blanco techo y estar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, me metí a bañar, lavé con calma mi cuerpo y deje que el agua caliente me relajara y es que no había mejor sensación que la de estar en casa, sentirse en casa. Al salir de la ducha me amarré la blanca toalla a la cadera y revisé en la maleta, buscando ropa cómoda, me vestí y cuando me dirigí nuevamente al comedor, mi mamá ya había puesto la mesa. Volví a la vieja costumbre de sentarme frente a ella y picotear un poco las albóndigas antes de comerlas.

Comimos entre una platica amena en donde ella me contaba todo lo que había acontecido mientras estuve lejos de Friburgo. También le conté acerca de cómo estaban los abuelos y Kenny, este último siendo un irresponsable como siempre, mamá reía y sonreía ante las cosas que le contaba. Le hablé de Riko y lo irritante que a veces podía ser, al acordarme de mi jefa sonreí de medio lado pensando en el berrinche que seguramente me haría por no avisarle que siempre sí había sido valiente. Pero de otro modo, tal vez se hubiera querido pegar como lapa nada más para conocer al tan famoso Green eyes.

El postre consistió en sandía picada y diablos que lo estaba disfrutando, llevaba una buena temporada sin probar sandía, sólo porque a Erwin no le gustaba. Tantas cosas que yo había sacrificado por él y a penas me daba cuenta de todas las porquerías que él me hizo, de repente me sentí bastante molesto, con ganas de soltarle unas cuantas bofetadas más.

—Aún no me cuentas porqué terminaste con Erwin.— La mujer pinchó un pedacito de sandía con su tenedor y luego se lo llevó a la boca.

—¿Cómo..?

—Soy tu madre, Levi— Se llevó otro pedazo de sandía a la boca y yo suspire derrotado.— No estarías aquí si aún siguieras con él y menos con la supuesta boda, que ya predecía yo que fallaría o terminaría en divorcio al mes.

—Cuánta confianza me tienes.— Comenté con sarcasmo, llevando el vaso de jugo de naranja a mis labios.

—Confío en ti, pero en él nunca.

—Y con justa razón, ahora lo entiendo.

Picoteé la sandía hasta casi triturarla, a mi mamá nunca le agradó Erwin y a ella le agradaba casi todo el mundo. Yo sabía que ella le sabía algo a Erwin y por eso jamás fue de su total agrado, siempre se negaba a aceptarlo pero yo nunca la escuchaba, ni tampoco quería prestar atención a todas las señales, de alguna manera, estaba necio en querer demostrarle a ella que Smith era el indicado para mí, pero una madre nunca se equivoca y estoy más que seguro que ella ya predecía esto.

—Debería llamarme Venado y no Levi.— Rodé los ojos y me llevé a la boca otro pedazo de sandía, masticándolo con lentitud.

—¿Te engañó?— Preguntó, bajando el tenedor al plato con la fruta incrustada. No parecía ni un poco sorprendida.

—Sí, desde que comenzamos a salir, dos veces, de hecho. Pero la primera se la perdoné.— Suspiré e hice el plato con la fruta a un lado, estaba seguro de que se me venía un sermón.

—No quiero decir esto, pero te lo dije— También hizo a un lado su plato, como si de repente ella también hubiera perdido el apetito.— Voy a castrarlo la próxima vez que lo vea.

—Te lo agradecería.

Ambos soltamos una carcajada llena de complicidad, me sentía un poco aliviado de que no me dijera nada más. Bastante mal e idiota me sentía ya, como para que ella me lo volviera a recalcar, durante este tiempo he llegado a pensar que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si le hubiera hecho caso desde el primer instante que me dijo: _"ese chico no me gusta para ti"_. Y cuando pienso en que serían diferentes, también he llegado a pensar que quizá no hubiera conocido a Eren, si no hubiera sido novio de Erwin y aquel día lluvioso de agosto no hubiera venido de su casa en medio de la lluvia y no me hubiera refugiado en aquel puente, tal vez nunca habría conocido a Eren porque seguramente hubiera estado haciendo otra cosa, o incluso saliendo con alguien más.

He llegado a pensar que las cosas siempre pasan por algo, no me gusta pensar que el destino ya está escrito para una persona, pero tal vez... quizá, las coincidencias y casualidades tampoco existan. Probablemente sólo se trate de estar en el lugar indicado, en el tiempo indicado.

Era triste pensar que muchas personas no corrían con esa suerte y siempre llegaban tarde, o se perdían en el camino y nunca llegaban al sitio correcto. Me sentía afortunado por haber tenido ese golpe de suerte y por eso mismo debía intentar reparar lo que yo mismo rompí.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?— Pestañeé un par de veces y vi a mi mamá recoger los platos sucios para llevarlos a lavar.— ¿Te vas a quedar en Alemania?

Encogí los hombros y solté otro suspiro pesado porque ahora venía la parte difícil.

—En realidad no lo sé— Frunció el ceño, mirándome medio desconcertada, era cierto que en parte había venido a verla pero mi meta principal era Eren y actualmente no sabía en dónde estaba, pero aunque él estuviera en China o en Inglaterra, había tomado la decisión de perseguirlo, de ser necesario, hasta el fin del mundo.— Vine a buscar a Eren, todo depende de...

—¿Cómo?, ¿Eren sabe que estás aquí?, ¿van a verse?, ¿cuándo?

A mi mamá parecieron brillarle los ojos ante la mención del nombre de Eren. Su sueño siempre había sido tener a Eren como yerno, él estaba más que aprobado por mi mamá aunque no lo supiera. A mi mamá le agradaba Eren y a Eren le agradaba mi mamá, desde el primer momento se habían llevado bien por cualquier motivo que haya sido, eso siempre fue una clara señal y muy adentro de mí lo sabía, pero siempre odié admitir que estaba equivocado y tuve que caer con fuerza de mi nube para darme cuenta que el único que se estaba arruinando la vida era yo mismo. De nueva cuenta volvió a tomar asiento y me miró fijamente, en espera de que le contara más detalles.

—No creo que ni siquiera Eren esté enterado de que estoy en Friburgo— Y eso la decepcionó por completo, seguramente esperaba un reencuentro romántico.— Es más, ni siquiera sé en donde está. Hanji dice que tal vez esté viviendo en el extranjero.

—Pero... si él no está aquí y tú no sabes en donde esta, ¿cómo..?

—Pienso buscar a Annie, ella es la única que puede ayudarme— Apoyé mi mentón sobre la palma de mi mano y con la mano libre me puse a juguetear con los pétalos de las flores que cayeron sobre la mesa.— Por lo pronto pienso estarme quieto unos días. Después de todo extrañé estar en mi casa.

Mi mamá sonrío ampliamente y asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

—Eso está bien, me da gusto de que por fin estés haciendo las cosas bien— Desvió la mirada a la pared, dejándola fija en algún punto muerto.— Eren, él.. te quería y estoy segura de que ese sentimiento aún se mantiene.

Nuevamente llevó la mirada gris a mi persona, había tanta seguridad en sus ojos que me descolocó. Ahora era yo quien desviaba la mirada hacía algo que no fueran los ojos de mi mamá y esa resolución impecable. Annie me lo había insinuado varias veces y supongo que había una razón por la cual Armin me mataba lenta y dolorosamente con la mirada. Siempre lo había creído pero la conclusión siempre sonaba descabellada, ¿Eren enamorado de mí?, la vida no podía ser tan buena conmigo, nunca lo fue cuando se trató de amor. Además, también estaba Sol, vaya Dios a saber qué paso con él.

Quizá, podría ser, había una diminuta probabilidad de que yo y Sol fuéramos...

No, negué mentalmente e hice desaparecer esa hipótesis que se basaba en: las constantes bromas que me hacía Annie por mi enamoramiento con su mejor y las miradas hostiles que recibía por parte de Armin solamente porque yo nunca le había agradado y punto.

—Como sea— Dijé, en un intento por despabilar y no dejar abierto el asunto de Eren.— No sé lo que vaya a pasar cuando lo vuelva a ver. Estoy... aterrado, hay muchas probabilidades de todo.

Mamá suspiró y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

—Puedo saber más o menos en lo que piensas— Relamió sus labios y calló por varios segundos, era como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas.— Y en caso de que Eren esté con alguien más, tú sólo... díselo, dile lo que sientes. Dile que lo amas, que siempre lo hiciste pero que estabas asustado, dile que es un horrible, inoportuno, estúpido y cruel momento para decírselo pero que allí está. Porque en todo caso, a eso vas a ir a buscarlo, ¿no?, a eso es a lo que vas. Se valiente.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos con una mirada llena de ternura y compresión, además había usado ese tono de voz que usaba cuando era niño y me escondía debajo de la cama, aterrado porque Kenny había descubierto mis travesuras y estaba listo para nalguearme. Entonces ella venía y me hablaba con esa voz suave y aterciopelada, calmaba a los miedos y me hacía sentir tranquilo, confiando y seguro, entonces yo podía salir de debajo de la cama y corría a refugiarme en sus brazos.

Este era uno de esos momentos en donde me tocaba salir de la cama. Ser valiente y enfrentar mis peores miedos que Kenny maldiciendo y gritando. Esta vez, si las cosas salían mal... no iba a ser un trasero rojo y adolorido por las nalgadas, sino un corazón roto en diminutos pedacitos. Y aún así, pasara lo que pasara, tenía esa certeza de que siempre estaría mi mamá ahí, con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa en su rostro de total tranquilidad, diciendo que todo estaría bien.

Hice una mueca con los labios y asentí sabiendo que para eso iba a ir a buscarlo, decirle de los incontenibles sentimientos. Contarle acerca de los miedos que sentí y que aún sentía, para hablarle de todos los arrepentimientos que sentía por no habérselo dicho antes; quería que él supiera que yo ya no quería arrepentirme nunca más. Pero si tan sólo... la vida me daba una segunda oportunidad para hacer que Eren pudiera corresponder a mis sentimientos, entonces yo haría todo lo humanamente posible por hacer que se quisiera quedar conmigo. Esta vez iba a todo o nada.

* * *

Toda esa semana me la pasé literalmente encerrado en el departamento, nunca me había sentido tan cómodo de estar allí como ahora. Mamá salía a trabajar y regresaba por las tardes, a veces me ponía a hacer un poco de trabajo y limpieza, mi mamá quería que acomodara mi ropa en el armario y los cajones porque le estresaba ver la maleta ahí nada más haciendo bulto. Sin embargo, siempre le respondía que no quería sacar la ropa porque eventualmente saldría a buscar a Eren y en caso de que estuviera lejos, yo tendría que cargar con mi estorbosa maleta. Así eran las cosas.

Riko había llamado y tal como había predicho, se puso toda loca a hacer berrinche porque no le avise que me regresaba a Alemania. Estuvo veinte minutos parloteando acerca de la ayuda que necesitaría sin ella aquí y la inmensa falta que me haría, pero luego me felicitó y me dijo que se alegraba por mí, me dio un y mil consejos para "enamorar" a Eren. Que si debía ser tierno pero tampoco pasar la raya y ser un poco provocador pero sin llegar a la vulgaridad, pero tampoco hacerme el difícil y que ni siquiera se me ocurriera la estupidez de andar de rogón tampoco. Sus consejos apestaban —o eso pensaba yo—, pero fingía que los tomaría en cuenta porque a fin de cuentas, se estaba tomando la molestia en decírmelos. Pero sobre todo, eso no hacía más que mostrar su preocupación a que saliera lastimado de todo esto.

Mi mamá también me había dado unos cuantos consejos y cada consejo era más confuso que el anterior, ¿no sería mejor si sólo iba y lo conquistaba tal y como era? Pero entonces recordaba que debía tomar uno que otro consejo, pues siendo yo mismo no tendría gran avance con él. Nunca en mi vida me había tenido que esforzar de más y sabía que esta vez tendría que explotar hasta lo último que tenía de paciencia y perseverancia, en caso de que no estuviera casado y con hijos, porque eso sería un problema.

Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en mi habitación y de inmediato tiré de mis cabellos, jalando con fuerza algunos de los mechones de cabello largo. Pensar en lo que debía y no debía ser, en lo que debía y en lo que no debía hacer, en lo que debía y no debía ser, era algo frustrante. Querían darme seguridad y lo único que conseguían era que la cabeza fuera toda una jalea de confusiones y contradicciones, una vez que respiré profundo como unas cien veces, volví a acomodar mi cabello y tomé la bufanda negra que estaba sobre la cama para enredarla en mi cuello y protegerme un poco más del frío de diciembre que ya se sentía en Friburgo.

Tomé mi bolso y salí del departamento, iba rogando a las dioses del cloro que esta vez no me perdiera en mi propia colonia. Recordaba más o menos como llegar a Punta de cielo, pero me aterraba pensar en mí en el intento fallido de querer llegar cuando en realidad sólo estaba perdido en mi propia colonia. Pero afortunadamente y en contra de todo pronostico, logré encontrar el subterráneo y luego logré dar con la antigua escuela de Eren, sabía que de aquí en adelante era todo derecho hasta ver el enorme letrero que decía con letras blancas y brillantes "Café Punta de cielo".

Y efectivamente, di con la cafetería, sólo que... ahora era un poco distinta —en realidad demasiado—, todo ese estilo moderno y vanguardista había quedado en el olvido, en cambio, teníamos un Punta de cielo más ochentero, se podría decir que estilo vintage. Caminé por la acera hasta que estuve frente a frente con las dos enormes puertas de vidrio, me preguntaba si Annie era la responsable del cambio tan drástico que dio la cafetería. En la puerta estaba el letrero de "cerrado", pero desde afuera se veía que había alguien en el mostrador, como si estuviera leyendo una revista o algo así.

 _«Annie»_

Pensé, sintiendo una extraña emoción en la boca del estómago y fue esa misma emoción la que me hizo empujar la puerta y entrar con toda confianza del mundo al lugar, pero mientras más y más me acercaba al despachador, más grande era mi desilusión. No era Annie leyendo sus típicas revistas de chismes la que estaba ahí, era el señor Leonhardt revisando las cuentas del establecimiento. Cuando notó mi presencia, alzó la mirada por breves segundos y luego la bajó.

—Lo siento, está cerrado.

—Hm... buenas tardes, señor Leonhardt— Y en cuanto hice mención de su apellido volvió a alzar la mirada, prestándome mayor atención.— Soy Levi, amigo de Annie.

Entornó los ojos mientras me veía y al mismo tiempo intentaba recordar. Entonces, cuando la claridad al fin llegó, su rostro se iluminó y me sonrió con amabilidad.

—¡Ah, claro!, el francés.— Chasqueó los dedos como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

—Oui monsieur.

—¡Sí, sí, sí!— Asintió varias veces con renovado entusiasmo.— Ya me acordé de ti, siempre venías con el otro muchachito... ¡ay! ¿cómo se llama?, el niño bonito de los ojos raros...

—Eren— Asentí con media sonrisa y hundí un poco la nariz en la bufanda.— Sí.

—Sí, si, ¿cómo olvidarlos? Eran muy unidos con Annie— Cerró el cuaderno en donde estaba haciendo todas sus cuentas y lo hizo a un lado.— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que te vi.

—Sí.. estuve fuera por un tiempo.

—Ya veo, eso esta muy bien— Agradecí con una sonrisa.— Y dime, ¿me aceptarías un café?

Preguntó amablemente, sonriendo tan alegre como al principio. La verdad es que nunca me había gustado que nadie pagara por lo mío y muchas de las discusiones que tenía con Erwin eran por esa misma razón, y aún seguía odiándolo, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, pero al final y después de tanta insistencia por parte del señor, acepté. Él se dirigió a la cocina y tardó alrededor de cinco minutos en volver a salir, esta vez con una bandeja de plástico que traía dos cafés. Me percaté de que ya no servían el café en vasos desechables, sino en tazas de porcelana.

Nos sentamos en la mesa más cercana y el papá de Annie me pasó mi taza de café junto con los sobrecitos de azúcar para endulzarlo, vacié uno de los sobres que me entrego y me dediqué a menear la bebida con la cuchara, en espera de que el azúcar se disolviera. Ninguno de los dos decía nada y debía admitir que esta situación era bastante... rara.

—Dime, hijo, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?— Preguntó finalmente, mientras él se encargaba de mover la cuchara en su bebida caliente, haciendo ondas en ella.

—En realidad... vine a buscar a Annie.

Entonces el golpeteo de su cuchara contra la porcelana de la taza cesó y me miró con desconcierto, como si acabara de decir una tremenda barbaridad.

—¿Annie no te lo dijo?

—¿Decirme, qué?— Pestañeé confundido y el señor soltó un suspiro de cansancio, mientras repetía en voz baja algo que sonaba como " _esta chiquilla"._

—Annie no está viviendo aquí— Jadeé por la sorpresa al momento que le daba un sorbo a mi café caliente, si Annie no estaba aquí, entonces, ¿quién iba a decirme en donde encontrar a Eren?— Se mudó a Inglaterra hace cinco años.

—¿Entonces se fue a estudiar a Oxford?

Pregunté atónito, recordaba que ella me había dicho que se quedaría en Friburgo para estar cerca de Eren, de mí y obviamente de Mikasa. Probablemente Annie, Mikasa y Eren estaban juntos allá; sin embargo, el señor Leonhardt negó con la cabeza mientras le daba pequeños tragos a su café.

—No se fue a Oxford, hizo un examen para una escuela de gastronomía y se quedó. Actualmente está estudiando repostería, pronto se va a graduar, eso creo— Dejó la taza sobre el plato y se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras soltaba una especie de risa.— Siempre odió que Eren cocinara mejor que ella.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

Asentí y volví a darle un sorbo al café que a fin de cuentas había quedado amargo. Annie siempre me decía que odiaba el sazón que tenía Eren y odiaba la _"malditamente perfección en todos sus asquerosos postres"_. Y odiaba aún más que Eren ni siquiera aprovechara ese "don" que le había sido otorgado.

—No tenía ni idea de que se había ido— Volví a interrumpir el silencio, pero mi voz sonaba más decaída que antes.— De casualidad, ¿no sabe si Eren y Mikasa se fueron con ella?

Pareció pensarlo por varios segundos, luego encogió los hombros.

—Sería irresponsable darte una respuesta acerca de eso— Suspiró y luego miró por algunos segundos al enorme ventanal y la gente que pasaba.— Lo único que puedo decirte es que Annie se fue muy mal de aquí. Nunca quiso decirme qué le sucedía, pero seguramente se peleó con su novia.

Y no me sorprendía en lo absoluto, Annie siempre había hablado de un futuro en donde ella y Mikasa estarían juntas. Supongo que al final, que rompiera con todo eso no debió ser fácil para ella y mucho más para Mikasa. Si la razón de que Annie se haya ido decaída como su padre afirmaba es Mikasa, entonces estoy más que seguro que ni ella, ni Eren están con la rubia. Lo cual reducía mis posibilidades a cero, me hubiera encantado que los tres permanecieran juntos, sobre todo Annie y Mikasa, se lo merecían porque se amaban y cuidaban demasiado. Cualquier idiota podría haberse dado cuenta de eso.

Suspiré, tentando en darme por vencido y regresarme a Francia, _«Já, otra vez huyes, cobarde»,_ gritó la voz dentro de mi cabeza. Pero honestamente, ya no encontraba motivos para seguir en Friburgo, la única esperanza que tenía de encontrar a Eren estaba lejos. Después de un largo rato de silencio, el señor Leonhardt picó mi mano y me entregó un papel perfectamente doblado a la mitad.

—Buscabas a Annie, ¿verdad?— Asentí con el ceño fruncido, pues no terminaba de entender la situación.— Te apunté el número de su celular y el número de teléfono de su casa.

Miré el papel perfectamente doblado y sonreí, ahora volvía a haber una diminuta posibilidad de saber del paradero de Eren. Un pequeño halo de esperanza nació en alguna parte de mi pecho.

* * *

Estaba nervioso, ese era un hecho innegable, llevaba cerca de diez minutos tratando de armarme de valor y marcar el maldito teléfono apuntado en el pulcro papel blanco. Pero si no me atrevía ahora, después sería demasiado tardé, además ya había demasiado lejos como para echarme para atrás ahora, así que marqué al número de su casa primero, era domingo y dudaba que no estuviera en casa. El zumbido pronto sonó en mi oreja, sentía que el pulso se me aceleraba más y más con cada pitido, hasta que...

— _¿Sí?, diga._

—¿Annie?— Su voz sonaba tan fría y distante que por un momento llegué a pensar que me había equivocado de número, o que no era ella la que contestó.

— _Sí, habla Annie Leonhardt, ¿quién habla?_

—Hola, Annie, soy Levi.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó que ahogaban una exclamación de sorpresa, pero después sólo se escuchó la respiración agitada de la chica. Mordí mi labio inferior, esta espera me estaba matando, finalmente, luego de varios segundos de suspenso, por fin Annie se resolvió en responder.

— _¿Levi?, ¿como el Levi de Eren?_

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado, por fin estamos cerca del gran y esperado reencuentro, así que será mejor que se preparen porque se vienen muchas situaciones nuevas, complicadas y quizá, frustrantes pero prometo que al final haré que Green eyes valga la pena. En fin, una vez más, gracias por todo el apoyo que le dan a Green eyes y por siempre dejarme al tanto de cómo se sienten respecto a todo lo que acontece en el fanfic. Sin nada más que agregar por el momento, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos!✨  
_

All the love, Dragón.🐉🌹


	22. Find you

**Find you**

" _Volviste para descubrir que me había ido y ese lugar está vacío cómo el agujero que quedó en mí. Como si no fuéramos nada en absoluto, no es lo que significabas para mí, pensé que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Oh, no queda nada que puedas decir, lo siento, es demasiado tarde."_

—Let me go, Avril Lavigne.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó que ahogaban una exclamación de sorpresa pero después sólo se escuchó la respiración agitada de la chica, mordí mi labio inferior, esta espera me estaba matando. Finalmente, luego de varios segundos de suspenso, por fin Annie se resolvió en responder.

— _¿Levi? ¿como el Levi de Eren?_

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas a causa de toda la emoción contenida que mi cuerpo experimentaba por volver a hablar con Annie, rodé los ojos y una gruesa lágrima escapó de mi ojo derecho, maldición, para mí ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que las personas me reconocieran gracias al idiota de Eren. Pero no me molestaba en absoluto que pensara que yo era de Eren.

Desde que me había enamorado de él, lo fui.

—Lo soy— Solté una pequeña risa y sorbí los mocos que amenazaban con escurrir de mi nariz.— Sí, el Levi de Eren.

— _¡Woow! Pensé que nunca más volvería a hablar contigo, ¡demonios, Levi!, te desapareciste._

—Sigues siendo igual de exagerada que siempre— Comenté con burla, al otro lado de la línea escuché a Annie bufar.— Me alegra que siga siendo así.

— _Y tú sigues siendo igual de serio que siempre... también me alegra que siga siendo así. Pero ahora, cuéntame, ¿cómo es que diste conmigo? ¿cómo te fue en Francia? ¿sigues viviendo allá?_

—Son demasiadas preguntas— Suspiré y me entretuve enredando mi dedo índice con un hilo que se estaba deshilachando de la almohada.— No fue muy difícil encontrarte, fui a buscarte a Punta de cielo y tu papá me dio tu número telefónico. Francia es realmente bonita y por ahora estoy en Friburgo, como en los viejos tiempos.

— _Lo siento_ — Una pequeña carcajada salió de sus labios.— _Estoy un poco conmocionada, nunca espere que me llamaras tú. Entonces estás en Friburgo, ¿has visto a Eren? ¿a Mikasa?_

Abracé con más fuerza la almohada contra mi pecho, bueno, ya era algo que veía venir. Si Annie se había peleado con Mikasa era porque obviamente no estaba en sus planes irse con ella a Inglaterra y ahora acababa de confirmarme que Eren tampoco estaba con ella. Pero una chispa se encendió dentro de mí como una renovada esperanza de que Eren estuviera en Friburgo, tal vez Hanji se había equivocado porque Annie incluso había preguntado por Mikasa. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme y tuve que limpiarlas sobre la tela de mis pants, a decir verdad era algo asqueroso, pero justo ahora, ese era el menor de mis preocupaciones.

—No los he visto— Annie soltó un suspiro pesado y yo aprisioné mi labio inferior entre mis dientes, estaba dudando de lo que iba a preguntar.— ¿Ellos... están en Friburgo?

Como respuesta obtuve un prolongado silencio que no hacía nada más que acrecentar la ansiedad y los rápidos latidos de mi corazón. Al otro lado de la línea escuché como Annie resoplaba y hacía un sonido extraño con su boca.

— _No lo sé_ — Respondió con toda seguridad y sin titubear, aunque con un ápice de tristeza en su voz.— _Cuando decidí mudarme para acá, Eren me había dicho que todavía no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer y Mikasa... bueno..._

—¿Peleaste con ella?

— _Naturalmente_ — Me sorprendía lo tranquila que parecía estar, su voz salía de sus labios tan calmada. Como si el nombre de Mikasa no la afectara en lo absoluto, aún cuando yo sabía que probablemente estaba a punto de llorar.— _Hice el examen y jamás esperé quedarme, nunca le comenté nada a Mikasa por ese mismo motivo, pero al final me quedé y ella no quería que me fuera pero tampoco quiso venir conmigo. Estuve divida entre lo que amaba y lo que siempre soñé, muchas veces dudé en venirme pero sabía que terminaría culpando a Mikasa cuando me sintiera frustrada y no sé... preferí cargar con su odio a que yo terminara frustrada._

Podía entender a la perfección todo lo que Annie decía, cada palabra. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan identificado en mi vida como ahora, para mí fue difícil renunciar a todo lo que deje en Alemania para ser quien soy ahora, no podía ni siquiera imaginar ni un poco del dolor que debió de sentir Annie, dejar algo que amas y que te ama de vuelta por un futuro asegurado y la garantía de que será mejor, no debió de ser fácil. Supongo que muchos nos llamarían egoístas por lastimar a personas valiosas e ir a cumplir un sueño pero a veces para obtener algo, hay que sacrificar muchas cosas y matar sentimientos en el proceso.

— _Muchas veces me sentaba frente al espejo y hablaba conmigo misma, mi padre creyó que estaba enloqueciendo_ — Ambos reímos por tal confesión.— _Me miraba y me decía a mí misma: "Annie, dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por cumplir tus sueños pero que también deseas quedarte con Mikasa para siempre, ¿amor y éxito? No, nena, ambas cosas juntas no se pueden". Al menos no en nuestros casos._

—No, supongo que no, eso nos convierte en unas horribles personas, ¿no, Annie?

— _A veces me da esa impresión._

Ambos reímos al unísono, me sentí realmente como en casa de nuevo. Era increíble que pudiéramos hablar con tanta naturalidad, era como si sólo hubieran pasado un par de días de no habernos visto no cinco años. La conversación entre nosotros fluía tan natural aunque a decir verdad, ella era quien hablaba más pero nunca, en ningún instante me sentí fuera de lugar; era Annie, seguía siendo ella aunque como me lo esperaba, más madura. Por la forma en la que hablaba y se expresaba sobre cualquier cosa, me di cuenta que ya no era más la chiquilla despreocupada que solía ser, preocupándose sólo por lo que a ella pudiera afectarle, bueno, ahora era diferente.

Y eso definitivamente me hacía sentir feliz porque en esencia seguía siendo la misma de siempre, aunque yo sabía que muy dentro de ella, muy profundo, había un cambio radical. Mencionó que yo también parecía cambiado, más tranquilo y más centrado en las cosas que realmente valían la pena.

Hablamos de tantas cosas y a la vez de nada, hablamos de las cosas que habíamos vivido lejos de nuestros viejos amigos y viejos amores. Me contó que había conocido a muchas personas que llegaron a gustarle mucho pero que no había funcionado con nadie porque al igual que yo, quería regresar y recuperar lo que había perdido. Dijo que ni en un solo momento pudo olvidar a su gran amor: Mikasa.

— _Lamento no poder darte información de Eren_ — Suspiró amargamente, como si de alguna manera le frustrara todo este asunto también.— _La verdad es que yo también le perdí la pista, hablamos un par de veces por vídeo llamada y luego de eso... él simplemente dejó de llamar. Nunca se me ocurrió preguntar en dónde estaba viviendo._

También suspiré y por varios segundos deje mi cara enterrada contra la almohada.

—No es tu culpa realmente— Conteste con la voz amortiguada a causa de la almohada.— No debí de cortar contacto con él desde un principio.

— _Ambos son un par de cabezas hueca, estoy segura de que Eren la pasó muy mal._

—No tienes que decírmelo, lo sé.

Ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo está vez y nos quedamos en silencio, ella lamentándose por mi idiotez al igual que yo. Escuchaba como la rubia golpeaba una superficie hueca con el filo de sus uñas, como si estuviera pensando en algo, tratando de recordar cualquier cosa, o ideando un plan. Por fin, después de largos minutos escuché un chillido agudo y como si hubiera chasqueado los dedos con demasiada fuerza.

— _¡Armin!_ — Volvió a chillar con emoción, enarqué una ceja.— _¿Lo recuerdas?_

—Sí, ¿qué con él?

— _Pues que él también se vino a Inglaterra_ — Algo hizo "click" en mi cabeza ante eso.— _Y él es el mejor amigo de Eren desde siempre, lo conoce tan bien qué estoy segura de que sabe en donde podría estar._

Rodé los ojos y bufe con molestia, dudaba mucho que Armin quisiera decirme algo sobre en dónde podría estar Eren. Tenía un recuerdo muy claro de él odiándome por motivos que jamás entendí.

—Supongo que sí podría saber— Intenté sonar calmado, después de todo, esto me llevaría a Eren.— ¿Sabes en dónde vive? ¿su número de teléfono?

— _Ese es el problema_ — Y de la nada, su voz se había apagado por completo, otra vez temí lo peor.— _Su escuela está en el mismo barrio en donde está la mía y me lo encontraba muy seguido, pero hace un par de años que ya no lo veo._

—Dime que es un chiste.

— _Cálmate Levi, no te pongas emocional_ — Fruncí el entrecejo, prácticamente me sentía famélico y ansioso, no podía calmarme.— _Tal vez... no lo he visto porque he estado muy ocupada, de aquí para allá. Estoy pensando que tal vez ya se graduó, espero que no._

—Sería un problema.— Respondí de mala gana y entre dientes. Veía muy lejano el día que volviera a ver a Eren.

— _¡Verás que no!_ — Animó Annie con una voz un tanto forzada.— _Lo buscaré cuando pueda y trataré de averiguar sobre el paradero de Annie, todo saldrá bien. Ya verás._

Suspiré y eché la cabeza para atrás, recargándola contra el respaldo de la cama. No podía imaginar a donde podría haber ido Eren, el mundo era enorme y si esto continuaba así, me vería en la alocada necesidad de buscar a Carla, su madre. Era la primera vez que me estaba esforzando y que pensaba esforzarme aún más por alguien y ese sentimiento de querer hacer lo que sea por Eren, se sentía raro y desconocido para mí. Miré el blanco techo y fruncí los labios, esperaba que Annie pudiera encontrar a Armin.

—Eso espero, Annie.

* * *

Al siguiente día decidí visitar mi antigua escuela de artes con la intención de ver a la maestra que tanto apoyo me había dado y que me había impulsado a explotar mi potencial con mis dibujos. Necesitaba distraerme de todo este asunto de Eren que me tenía tan ansioso y exasperado.

Me adentré en la escuela por aquellas puertas de macizo vidrio polarizado. El agradable aroma a café en servicios escolares seguía ahí al igual que las enorme macetas rojas con extrañas plantas verdes, que colocaban en cada esquina. Pero como todo en esta vida cambia, evoluciona, o se hace diferente, las paredes dejaron de ser azules para ser color crema. Había bebederos por aquí y por allá pero lo más novedoso de todo imperó: una pequeña fuente circular en medio del patio con una replica del David.

Caminé entre el sendero de pavimento que se conectaba con el segundo edificio y las áreas verdes, que era en donde se encontraba mi antiguo salón. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera regresado al pasado, volví a sentirme como el estudiante entusiasmado que entró por primera vez, miraba con envidia a los estudiantes que a penas salían de sus clases y habían concluido con su labor escolar.

Caminé por el solitario pasillo, la suela de mis zapatos hacía eco en todo el lugar. Algunos salones estaban hechos un desastre, mesas manchadas con pintura, las manualidades expuestas al sol para que el pegamento se secara, los bancos desordenados y el pizarrón llenó de teoría que yo ya conocía bastante bien. Di los últimos pasos hasta llegar al último salón en el pasillo, que en un tiempo atrás fue mi aula de clases. Recordaba que había un enorme ventanal en vez de pared, dejando entrar la luz del sol y dando una perfecta vista del exterior, las largas mesas de madera y el pequeño escritorio en la esquina del enorme salón. Me paré justo en el umbral de la puerta, me dio una enorme satisfacción saber que todo seguía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, con una pequeña excepción.

Había un hombre alto que estaba de espaldas acomodando algunos papeles, para después enfilarlos contra la mesa un par de veces. No era la profesora Adolfina, suspiré con pesadez, estaba a punto de irme cuando el hombre volteó y tanto mis ojos como los de él se abrieron de par en par al reconocernos.

Esto no podía ser más inesperado.

—¿Levi?— Sonrío de medio lado y a paso lento se fue acercando a mí mientras abrazaba contra su pecho varias carpetas, no pude hacer nada sino esperar a que se siguiera acercando a mí.— ¿Realmente eres Levi?

—Sí, eso creo.— Encogí los hombros y hundí la nariz en la bufanda.

—¡Vaya! ¡cuánto tiempo!— Volvió a sonreír y por algunos momentos sentí algo de miedo, realmente seguía teniendo la misma cara de... idiota y su sonrisa era igual de escalofriante— Es una sorpresa agradable volver a verte, pero...— Frunció el ceño, en clara señal de confusión.— No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que..?

—A decir verdad, venía a ver a la profesora Adolfina— Meneé un poco la cabeza y parpadeé un par de veces.— En realidad también es toda una sorpresa verte de profesor de artes, Jean.

El nombrado sonrió con algo parecido al orgullo, e incluso, se irguió más derechito haciéndome la silenciosa humillación de lo alto que seguía siendo y de lo enano que me veía a su lado.

* * *

El humo del té subía diáfano por algunos escasos segundos y luego se perdía en el aire frío de aquella tarde de Diciembre. Pensaba que al día siguiente hubiera sido mi boda con Erwin, es sorprendente lo rápido que cambian las cosas, las vueltas que da la vida. Un día estás a punto de casarte y al siguiente estás tomando el té con un viejo... bueno, conocido. Me perdí observando la preciosa taza de porcelana, con la bella flor de loto pintada en el centro.

—Mh— Jean carraspeó y mi atención volvió a él— Escuché que te habías mudado a Francia— Asentí, como si ese hecho no fuera algo relevante en mi vida.— También me he enterado de que te volviste uno de los pintores revelación de allá. He seguido muy de cerca tu trabajo.

—Sí.— Moví la cuchara en el té, haciendo ondas en la bebida, no estaba de ánimos para hablar de nada que tuviera que ver con Francia.— No quiero sonar grosero pero preferiría no hablar de eso.

—Entiendo.

Se creó un silencio incomodo, Jean mordisqueaba de vez en cuando las galletas que había pedido, mientras que yo seguía cavilando en mi única preocupación: encontrar a Eren, era todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza. Tampoco llegué a hablar más de la cuenta con Jean en el pasado, otra vez me di cuenta de que casi nunca le prestaba atención a él, o cualquier otra persona.

—Mejor háblame de ti— Sugerí de pronto, sin quitar mi vista del caliente té.— ¿Cómo llegaste a maestro? ¿qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿qué sucedió con la profesora Adolfina?

—Estudié en esa escuela y cuando me gradué pedí trabajo ahí mismo. La profesora Adolfina se jubiló ese mismo año por lo que yo me quedé a cargo— Sonrío y dio un sorbo a su café sin azúcar.— Nada espectacular con eso, creo que las cosas se me dieron fáciles y bueno, hace dos años que estoy casado, llevo una buena vida.

En ese momento levanté la mirada y la llevé a su mano izquierda, no me había percatado del dorado anillo que relucía con todo orgullo en su anular. Jamás imaginé a Jean de esta forma, Eren siempre dijo que le preocupaba que no lograra conseguirse una chica, aunque a decir verdad, le sentaba bastante bien el matrimonio, de alguna forma lo sentía más tranquilo y maduro, me acostumbré a la idea de verlo gritándose con Eren, era por eso que casi desconocía a la persona en frente de mí.

Siempre estaba desaliñado, con sus ropas negras al igual que las de Eren. Pero ahora llevaba puesto un costoso y elegante traje con un chaleco café claro y un moño negro atado al cuello, incluso usaba lentes. El karma es demasiado poderoso y tenía curiosas maneras de manifestarse, Jean siempre se había burlado porque Eren usó lentes en la secundaria y después lentes de contacto en la preparatoria, llamándolo miope algunas veces y ahora era él quien portaba unas elegantes gafas cuadradas.

—Me da gusto que por fin sentaras cabeza— Comenté con un asentimiento de cabeza y Jean se rascó la parte trasera de la nuca como si estuviera avergonzado.— ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

—Oh, no es una chica— Comentó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.— Es un chico, se llama Marco Bodt.

Me atraganté con el té y tosí un par de veces, ganándome la mirada iracunda de Jean. Cuando la impresión pasó a segundo plano me limpié los restos de saliva de mis labios con una servilleta de papel. Me enderecé bien en mi asiento y levanté una ceja, ahora recordaba mi pequeña conversación con Marco, cuando me dijo que se había casado, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que con Jean?, el mundo parecía ser un pañuelo aquí en Friburgo. No era raro, era un pueblo pequeño, cualquier cosa podía suceder en un lugar así.

—¿Te casaste con el hijo de los Bodts?— Parpadeé varias veces.

Jean asintió un tanto receloso y extrañado.

—Sí— Susurró y después cruzó los brazos, casi en plan "defensivo".— ¿Conoces a Marco?

—Sí, es decir, la librería de sus papás está cerca del edificio en donde vive mi mamá— Expliqué con voz calmada, sin dejar que la penetrante mirada de Jean me amedrentara.— Lo conozco desde hace años. Me comentó que se había casado pero jamás llegué a imaginar que contigo... el mundo es pequeño y tétrico aquí en Friburgo.

El más alto relajó sus facciones y soltó una risa mientras asentía varias veces con la cabeza.

—Eso parece— Otro silencio reinó entre nosotros, no quería que me hiciera preguntas de ningún tipo, las ganas por salir huyendo de aquí eran grandes. Jean se llevó la taza a los labios pero antes de beber de su café, dijo:— Pregunta lo que quieras saber del bastardo de Eren, podría decirte un par de cosas.

Luego, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo le dio un sorbo a su café. Abrí los ojos en reflejo de la enorme sorpresa que sentía, nunca, ni una vez había mencionado a Eren. He tratado de evitar ese tema a toda costa y ¿él venía de la nada a mencionármelo?, vaya mala suerte que me cargo. Sabía lo que diría, _"lo deje de ver hace años, blah,blah"_ , tenía suficiente de eso, sin embargo mi boca opinaba diferente y el desconcierto pedía a gritos una respuesta.

—¿Cómo..?

—No soy tonto, Levi— Hundió la galleta con nueces en su café y ésta enseguida tomo una tonalidad más oscura— Siempre supe que te gustaba Eren, como a mí— Otra vez me sentí sorprendido, no porque supiera lo mío, sino porque estaba admitiendo que a él también le llegó a gustar.— Y supe que morías por preguntarme acerca de Eren apenas te vi parado en la puerta del salón.

—Soy predecible, supongo.— Suspiré y con desgano bebí un poco del té que estaba a punto de enfriarse.

—Mh— Encogió los hombros.— La última vez que vi a ese idiota fue hace dos años, cuando nació el bebé de Mikasa.

Llevé la mirada nuevamente a Jean, lo miraba como si le hubieran salido tres ojos y otra nariz, ¿Mikasa tuvo un bebé?, ¿cuánto me había perdido todo este tiempo que estuve lejos?, me sentía desorientado, había tantas y tantas preguntas martillando en mi cabeza, tantas emociones combinadas entre la sorpresa, el miedo y el vacío. Me sentía asustado, bastante asustado. Tanto así que, me fue difícil pasar saliva, pero aún con el horrible vértigo que sentía por preguntar, me animé a abrir la boca a duras penas.

—¿Mikasa de verdad tiene un hijo?, ¿podría ser de..?

—Sé lo que estás pensado, relajate, no es de Eren— ¿Acaso los caballos pueden leer la mente?, sin embargo, me sentí sumamente aliviado, de pies a cabeza. Me estaba volviendo paranoico y eso no era nada bueno.— Inseminación artificial. Eres un poco retorcido, Eren no se metería jamás con su hermanastra.

Me sonrojé un poco por el comentario, es decir, estaba a punto del colapso emocional y Jean viene muy campante a decirme semejante noticia. Era natural que hubiera pensado mal, cuando llegara a casa llamaría a Annie para contárselo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo se lo tomaría pero creía que merecía saberlo.

—Entiendo, me ha tomado por sorpresa— Admití un tanto avergonzado, necesitaba darme un respiro, era más que urgente, pero aún así...— ¿Entonces no sabes en dónde está Eren?

Jean negó con una mueca de total seriedad, bueno, no era como si me sorprendiera esto. Era como si él se hubiera borrado del mapa.

—Lamento no poder ayudarte— Dijo Jean, hice un ademán con una mano en un intento de restarle importancia, sin embargo, él se apresuró en volver hablar:— Pero conozco a alguien que sí puede: Mikasa.

—¿Mikasa está viviendo aquí?— Abrí los ojos y un rayo de esperanza volvió a esparcirse por mi pecho y estómago, era como una maldita montaña rusa.

—Sí, estudió derecho en la universidad del pueblo— Asentí pareciendo tranquilo, en realidad estaba que arañaba las paredes porque me dijera en donde estaba viviendo.— Se graduó y esta trabajando en uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados de Friburgo.

Comentó con neutralidad, mordió una galleta y varias boronas cayeron sobre la mesa y su traje. No tardó en limpiarse con un pañuelo, yo estaba expectante ante la espera de que me dijera algo más, pero nada. Se quedó callado, tomando muy cómodamente de su café.

—Ajá— Apreté los dientes, intentado ocultar mi desesperación.— ¿En dónde vive?

—En donde siempre, en la antigua casa de Eren.

Asentí y suspiré bastante aliviado, sacando todo el estrés y ansiedad que había sentido desde que llegué buscando a Eren. Ya sabía en donde había una persona que podía darme respuestas, a pesar de que Mikasa siempre me ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo, ella protegía con garras y dientes a Eren y no me la dejaría fácil cuando le preguntara en donde estaba su hermanastro, después de todo, yo fui la persona que más lo había lastimado. No, definitivamente, no iba a ser nada fácil que Mikasa hablara pero ahora era mi única e indiscutible opción.

Tomé mis cosas y volví a colocarme la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello, Jean sólo me veía en silencio, no decía, ni preguntaba nada. Me coloqué de pie y saqué un billete del bolsillo de mi pantalón, estaba a punto de dejarlo en la mesa pero Jean tomó mi mano y negó con la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño.

—Quiero pagar, tú me ayudaste.— Comenté aún con el ceño fruncido y tratando de que mi voz saliera calmada de mis labios, la ansiedad iba a volverme loco.

—Pero no hace falta, en todo caso fui yo el que te invitó— Volvió a sonreírme de lado y luego se puso de pie lentamente.— A cambio, me gustaría pedirte un favor especial.

—Está bien.

—¿Vas a buscar a Eren, no?— Su semblante cambio a uno más serio, asentí, sintiéndome muy predecible y desesperado.— Cuando lo veas, ¿puedes decirle que ésta vez realmente estamos sin rencores?

—¿A qué te refi..?— Iba a empezar a formular mi pregunta pero la voz de Jean me interrumpió.

—Él sabrá a que me refiero— Hizo un ademán con la mano, moviendo la muñeca como si quisiera atrapar moscas.— Oh, y dile que un buen día de estos me gustaría tomar el té con él y ponernos al día de todo.

—Le diré.

Aseguré con un asentimiento de cabeza y después salí del local a toda prisa, mentiría si dijera que no me daba curiosidad saber que se traían esos dos pero no tenía el tiempo, ni las ganas de tratar de convencer a Jean para que soltara la sopa, parecía bastante receloso con ese gran secreto que escondían Eren y él. Tomé un taxi cruzando la calle, no recordaba como llegar a la casa de Eren a pesar de que fui muchas veces, lo único que recordaba claramente era el nombre de la calle. Fue una suerte que el conductor supiera como llegar.

Nuevamente intenté memorizar las calles y los nombres, podía reconocer algunas cosas pero otras en cambio, se me hacían ajenas. El taxi me dejó justo en la esquina en donde se alzaba en lo alto el letrero con el nombre de la calle, las piernas me temblaban a cada paso que daba, miraba las lujosas casas. Sabía que la casa de Eren era la penúltima del lado derecho, al menos tenía esa certeza. Era extraño estar ahí de nuevo, después de casi cinco años, el lugar seguía igual de bonito y cuidado, aunque se veía bastante triste porque las calles estaban solitarias y el cielo gris de otoño tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Había una que otra hoja anaranjada en el suelo, los árboles apenas comenzaban a deshojarse. Había olvidado lo hermoso que era el otoño en Friburgo, las ligeras y espontaneas lluvias, el frío que auguraba que el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y las noches de café con galletas de nata.

Finalmente se presentó ante mí la hermosa casa de Eren, sólo que ahora había un muro de rejas protegiendo el extenso terreno, había un montón de hojas secas en una esquina y al otro lado había una pequeña resbaladilla de un material que parecía ser plástico. No podía imaginar que en serio Mikasa tuviera un bebé, el césped estaba verde como siempre lo recordé y los escalofriantes gnomos seguían ahí.

No tardé demasiado en tocar el timbre y sólo cinco minutos después salió la persona a la que reconocía como la madre de Mikasa, en sus brazos cargaba a un pequeño niño. Se acercó a pasos lentos hasta que quedó frente a frente con el enorme rejado color blanco, achicó los ojos y me miró por breves segundos, luego una sonrisa amable se asomó en sus labios.

—Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?— Meció un poco al niño que comenzaba a inquietarse y le dio varias palmaditas en la espalda después.

—Buenas tardes, soy Levi Ackerman— Pareció bastante sorprendida al escuchar mi apellido, ya que el apellido de Mikasa era el mismo.— Yo en realidad soy viejo amigo de Eren y Mikasa, me preguntaba si ella estaba en casa.

—¡Ah! ¡claro!— Se apresuró en abrir la puerta y me sonrió más amplio que antes.— Ya te recuerdo, venías muy seguido a visitar a Eren, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Mikasa aún no llega del trabajo pero no tarda en llegar, ¿quieres pasar a esperarla?

Asentí y me hizo pasar, siendo bastante honesto, la mamá de Mikasa no se parecía a ella. La señora era tierna, dulce y bastante amable... pensándolo bien, yo tampoco me parecía a mi madre quien compartía estás mismas características con la madre de Mikasa . La posibilidad de que Mikasa y yo seamos parientes lejanos era enorme, me sentó en uno de los cómodos y mullidos sillones de la sala, incluso me ofreció un vaso de jugo de naranja, había dejado al bebé de dos años y medio —eso me dijo ella— en el suelo alfombrado, gateaba y después se ponía de pie y caminaba agarrando los juguetes que se encontraba a su paso. Era muy tranquilo, no lloraba, ni parecía interesado en agarrar otras cosas que no fueran sus juguetes, además de que también se entretenía la mayor parte del tiempo con el chupón color azul que succionaba una y otra vez.

Era muy parecido a Mikasa, era la replica perfecta de ella. Sólo que en forma de un niño pequeño.

Me puse a pensar que todos ya estaban casados o con hijos, Marco y Jean, Petra y Auro, quienes también esperaban a su bebé. Mikasa con el suyo... estaba preocupado de que fuera demasiado tarde para haber venido a buscar a Eren. Al ver al hijo de Mikasa caminar y balbucear alguna que otra palabra me imaginé a Eren con un bebé en sus brazos, siendo exactamente una copia de él. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de manitas que se sujetaban de mis piernas, bajé la mirada y me topé de frente con los ojitos negros del niño mirándome con curiosidad, no supe como reaccionar, nunca antes había tenido que tratar con bebés, por lo que simplemente acaricié su cabello negro con gentileza.

En ese momento, la idea de tener un bebé no parecía tan mala...

Fue entonces que unos pasos hicieron eco en la sala y pronto la figura de Mikasa se hizo presente. En cuanto me reconoció sus ojos ónix se agrandaron, mostrando la sorpresa que evidentemente sentía. Tenía el cabello largo, le caía como cascada hasta la cintura y los labios los tenía pintados de rojo carmín haciendo resaltar su blanca piel. Nos miramos por breves segundos, después se acercó hasta donde estaba yo para cargar al niño que parecía más que contento de ver a su mamá.

—Enano.

Dijo a modo de saludo, asentí sin poder objetar, ni pelear. Tronó un beso en la frente de su hijo y le susurró alguna que otra palabra cariñosa, me había sido difícil imaginar a Mikasa con un hijo pero ahora que la veía ahí de pie, con la más dulce expresión en su rostro supe que sería la mejor mamá del mundo. Quizá más sobre-protectora de lo que alguna vez lo fue con Eren.

Su mamá se acercó hasta nosotros, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al contemplar la misma escena que yo veía. Mikasa besó por última vez las sonrojadas mejillas de su bebé y se lo entregó a su mamá.

—¿Podrías llevarte a Demian a tomar la siesta?— Se dirigió a su mamá y está de inmediato entendió que lo que Mikasa en realidad le pedía era privacidad.

—Claro— Asintió y después volteó a verme.— Fue un gusto volver a verte, Levi.

Le agradecí con un asentimiento de cabeza y en cuanto desapareció por la puerta, Mikasa llevó nuevamente la mirada a mi persona. Cruzó los brazos y me examinó de pies a cabeza, luego suspiró y desvió la aburrida mirada a otro lado.

—Eren no está aquí.— Tan directa como siempre, era bueno saber que ella tampoco había cambiado demasiado.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces a qué viniste?

—Porque eres la única que puede decirme en dónde está.

Frunció el ceño al igual que los labios, sabía que sería bastante difícil que me dijera algo de buenas a primeras, parecía recelosa y renuente a querer decirme algo. Mikasa era una persona noble y de sentimientos muy fuertes y profundos, se apegaba mucho a sus seres queridos, por eso cuando alguien los lastimaba tomaba la herida como una personal, no tuve que observarla o conocerla por mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que las cosas con ella eran así.

Por eso esa necesidad imperiosa de querer cuidar a Eren, o esa obsesión por preguntarle a cada rato si se encontraba bien. Se preocupaba más de lo necesario y no sólo eso, sino que también se obsesionaba con proteger a toda costa eso que la preocupaba tanto. Se mostraba fría e indiferente pero en el fondo era la persona que más sentía, el sufrimiento de Annie, de Eren, incluso el de Armin eran su propio sufrimiento porque una persona tan noble y genuina como Mikasa, era demasiado sensible al sufrimiento ajeno.

Aunque ella se empeñara en mostrar lo contrario.

—¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente daño?— Preguntó entre dientes y no pude hacer nada más que desviar la mirada.— Deja a Eren en paz.

—Sé que cometí muchos errores, sé que lastimé a Eren. Estás en todo tu derecho de negarme esa información— Esta vez ambos nos miramos a los ojos.— Pero si estoy aquí es porque está vez quiero hacer las cosas bien y si Eren no me quiere cerca entonces lo dejaré en paz, pero quiero que sea él quien decida eso. Ni tú, ni yo, tenemos el derecho de elegir por él.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, ella sabía que yo tenía razón y que además de todo, Eren ya era lo suficientemente grande como para decidir por su cuenta. De cualquier forma, no la dejaría en paz hasta que me dijera en donde esta Eren, si era necesario vendría todos los días hasta que pudiera convencerla. Suspiró pareciendo bastante derrotada y luego me miró por largos momentos, estaba indecisa entre decirme o dejarme sufriendo.

—¡Ah, maldición!, ven conmigo.— Frunció el ceño, molesta consigo misma y me hizo un ademán con la mano para que la siguiera.

Subimos escaleras arriba en completo silencio, no entendía que era lo que quería hacer —probablemente arrojarme del segundo piso y decir que me asomé de más, parecía una posibilidad en potencia—, pasamos a lado de la habitación en donde la mamá de Mikasa arrullaba a Demian en su cuna, tarareándole una canción de cuna. Caminamos hasta llegar a la habitación de Eren, lo cual me sorprendió gratamente, Mikasa abrió la puerta y caminó directamente al escritorio que sólo tenía un par de retratos. Buscó algo entre los cajones.

Me adentré después de ella, la habitación estaba vacía, no quedaba nada de los posters de bandas que parecían suturarla, tampoco estaba la guitarra eléctrica o la ropa sucia regada por todas partes. Sólo la enorme cama de dos plazas que estaba perfectamente tendida con sábanas blancas. Mikasa suspiró exasperada y de un azotón, cerró uno de los cajones.

—No está aquí— Masculló entre dientes y caminó nuevamente a la salida de la habitación.—Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Asentí sin tener otro remedio, este lugar sin Eren realmente parecía bastante gris y decaído. Me acerqué hasta el escritorio en donde reposaban dos retratos: en uno estaba Eren con sus papás cuando aún era pequeño y en el otro...

Tomé entre mis manos el segundo retrato y una sonrisa parecida a la felicidad se dibujó en mi rostro. En la fotografía estábamos Annie, Mikasa, Hanji, Eren y yo en mi último cumpleaños que pasé en Alemania.

" _25 de Diciembre, cinco años atrás._

 _Esa mañana había llegado la tan esperada Navidad y en el ambiente se podía respirar un aura de felicidad. Para mí sólo era otro día más, esta fecha ya no me emocionaba ni siquiera porque también cumplía años, un amargado siempre iba a ser un amargado sin importar que día fuera. Me la había pasado todo el día en la cama, hacía un frío insoportable afuera de ella._

 _Sin embargo me tuve que levantar cuando las tripas comenzaron a rugirme con fuerza, cambié mi pijama y me peiné, no era como si esperara visitas pero tenía ese presentimiento de que debía verme por lo menos presentable. Mamá estaba recalentando la comida de anoche por lo que el olor a puré de papá y pavo no tardó en llegar a mi nariz. Lo que se me hacía bastante raro era que Hanji no estuviera aquí, gritando y recordándome que ya era un año más viejo y tampoco era como si la quisiera aquí, mucho mejor para mí. Entonces el timbré sonó, rompiendo con la paz de ese momento._

— _Yo abro._ — _Grité desde la sala y a paso desganado caminé hasta la puerta._

 _Pero ni bien pude abrir por completo la puerta cuando una lluvia de confeti impactó contra mi rostro. Pestañeé confundido y luego fruncí el ceño al ver la enorme sonrisa de Hanji, quién llevaba un ridículo sombrerito en la cabeza en forma de cono y con adornos navideños en él._

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños, enanín!_

 _Grito con euforia mientras me estrechaba contra ella y luego dejaba en mis manos una pesada caja adornada con papel azul y un moño plateado en una de las esquinas. Después más confeti y serpentina me dio de lleno en el rostro, sentí los brazos de alguien rodeándome y un agradable perfume inundando mis fosas nasales, era Annie._

— _Felicidades, Levi._

 _En su cabeza llevaba un sombrero rojo, al puro estilo Santa Claus y un suéter bastante navideño con renos y copos de nieve, se adentró al departamento y atrás de ella iba entrando Mikasa, quien llevaba unas orejas de reno en la cabeza. No me abrazó, sólo se limitó a dejar otro par de bolsas de regalos, encima del de Hanji._

— _Son de parte de Annie y mía._

 _Y al final estaba Eren, en una mano cargaba un recipiente grande en forma circular y en la otra una bolsa más de regalo. En la cabeza llevaba un gorro verde con una franja roja y a cada costado unas falsas orejas de duende, ahora sí, parecía un maldito elfo. Tenía las mejillas rojas por el frío y hundía la nariz más y más en su bufanda, se acercó tímidamente a mí y finalmente sonrió avergonzado._

— _Esto ha sido idea de Hanji_ — _Se excusó rápidamente._ — _La verdad es que sólo planeaba venir yo solo pero después Hanji me llamó y luego Annie también se pegó y fue inevitable que Mikasa no quisiera venir, lo siento si somos inoportunos._

— _No, está bien_ — _Suspiré y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal por el frío que hacía afuera del departamento._ — _Estaba esperando a que Hanji saliera con sus locuras de cualquier forma. Ahora entra o te congelaras._

 _Se adentró al departamento y en cuanto cerré la puerta, el reconfortante calor del departamento volvió a envolver mi cuerpo. Eren colocó su regalo sobre los demás y sonrió ampliamente._

— _Feliz cumpleaños, Levi._

— _Gracias._

 _Me quedé embelesado en su perfecta sonrisa y en lo sonrojado de sus mejillas. Pero sobre todo, en lo verde de esos ojos que brillaban de manera inusual y sabía que era porque Navidad le hacía mucha ilusión a Eren, justo ahora tenía esa expresión: la de un niño que estaba fascinado por la nieve y el olor a chocolate caliente. Pero nuestro contacto visual se rompió cuando Annie nos jaló a ambos hasta la mesa, mi mamá sonreía pareciendo bastante contenta, llevaba mucho tiempo sin recibir visitas nuevas. Dejé los regalos sobre el regazo de una de las sillas y en cuanto mis manos se desocuparon, Annie se acercó a mí, rebuscando algo en la bolsa de papel que llevaba en las manos hasta que dio con el objeto que buscaba, dejó la bolsa encima de la mesa y sólo entonces me percaté de que en sus manos tenía una perfecta corona de cartón forrada con papel dorado que relucía contra la luz del foco y le daba ese efecto de parecer una autentica corona de rey._

 _Se acercó a mí con la única intención de colocármela en la cabeza, instintivamente di varios pasos hacia atrás pero mi espalda chocó contra Hanji, quien de inmediato me sujetó con fuerza para que Annie pudiera acercarse y colocar la corona sobre mi cabeza. Hanji rió como loca y Annie chilló como nena emocionada de ver a su princesa favorita. Miré de reojo a Eren, quien estaba alejado en una esquina, mirando todo con una enorme sonrisa._

— _Por esta noche serás el rey— Annié aplaudió con emoción y finalmente Hanji me soltó._

— _El rey Grinch._ _— Canturreó la cuatro ojos, haciendo que Annie, Eren y mi mamá rieran al uniso._

 _Crucé los brazos sintiéndome indignado, o al menos aparentando eso, porque en el fondo me sentía contento, nunca nadie había tenido tantos detalles conmigo en mi cumpleaños y sabía que la idea inicial había sido de Eren, lo cual provocaba que más de los molestos cosquilleos en mi estómago se propagaran a niveles titánicos por todo mi cuerpo._

— _Hay que tomar una foto como recuerdo.— Sugirió Mikasa, sacando la cámara fotográfica y mirándome con burla._

— _No._

— _¡Me parece una buena idea!— Apoyó Hanji, con su jovial y demente sonrisa._

 _De inmediato me quité la corona y caminé lejos de esas locas, estaba a nada de salir huyendo del departamento, si era necesario._

— _¡Eren, sujeta a Levi!— Intervino Annie, cuando se dio cuenta de mis planes para huir._

 _De pronto sentí a Eren abrazándome por detrás, su aroma fundiéndose en mi nariz y el calor de su cuerpo pasando al mío. El mundo se detuvo y deje de escuchar las voces a mi alrededor, todo lo que sabía y todo lo que me importaba es que Eren estaba abrazándome, a él no le gustaban estás cosas pero ahí estaba, sujetándome con fuerza como si quisiera evitar que escapara de la prisión de sus brazos. A decir verdad, no quería escapar, deseaba quedarme ahí para siempre, fue entonces que sentí su tibio aliento contra mi oreja y todos mis sentidos se despertaron y acumularon en mi rostro en forma de sonrojo._

— _Lo siento, su real alteza._

 _Murmuró en mi oído con burla y no tardó en arrastrarme con él hasta la sala en donde estaban las locas de mis amigas y las de él. Eren no me soltó en ningún momento en lo que se ponían de acuerdo en quién tomaba la fotografía, al final mi mamá se ofreció y Annie volvió a colocar la corona de cartón sobre mi cabeza. Eren me abrazó con más fuerza y arrugué el entrecejo, no porque estuviera enfadado con él sino porque me sentía avergonzado con la repentina cercanía de su cuerpo con el mío._

 _No lo iba a admitir en voz alta pero ese había sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi repulsiva vida._

 _Cenamos el recalentado de la noche anterior, entre relatos navideños y risas por las ocurrencias de Hanji. Y luego, Eren me cantó "Happy birthday" mientras partía la tarta de zarzamoras con queso que él había hecho especialmente para esta ocasión. Lo que empezó siendo un día común y corriente se convirtió en uno de los mejores días de mi vida."_

Pasé mis dedos por el cristal que protegía a la fotografía, esa era la única prueba de que no era un sueño, de que realmente hubieron tiempos mejores y que yo jamás supe valorar. Ahora todas esas personas estaban lejos haciendo sus vidas sin dejar que los recuerdos los afectaran, o eso pensaba. Y ahí estaba yo en ese retrato, con una ridícula corona de cartón en la cabeza y los fuertes brazos de Eren abrazándome, Annie abrazando su lado derecho y Mikasa abrazando su lado izquierdo mientras que Hanji las abrazaba a ellas dos. Todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros a excepción de mí, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

Había tenido todo lo que cualquier persona desea encontrar: amigos verdaderos, ¿y qué pasó?, los había dejado por ir a perseguir un sueño. La pregunta era, ¿me arrepentía ahora que lo había cumplido? ¿el precio que tuve que pagar para cumplirlo había sido justo?, lo cierto era que había ganado mucho pero también había perdido demasiado. Los pasos de Mikasa se hicieron escuchar y entonces volví a dejar el retrato en donde había estado con anterioridad, entró a la habitación con una libreta y bolígrafo en la mano, empezó a hojear el cuaderno y cuando dio con lo que buscaba empezó a anotar algo en una hoja limpia, siempre fijándose en lo que venía escrito en la hoja que parecía tener un montón de direcciones.

Cuando terminó de apuntar lo que sea que estaba apuntado, arrancó el pedazo de hoja y lo dobló perfectamente bien en varias partes, luego se giró a verme con una mueca de inseguridad, como si le estuviera entregando armas a la mafia.

—Te apunté la dirección del hospital en donde trabaja Eren...

—¿Hospital?— Interrumpí su oración que quedó a medias, sin poder creer que Eren no había cumplido su sueño de tener su propia banda.

—Pero es muy raro que te atienda ahí porque siempre esta lleno de trabajo, pero lo apunté por si acaso— Ignoró mi pregunta y continuó con lo suyo— También te apunté la dirección de su departamento. Está viviendo en Berlín— Terminó con un suspiró, al menos estaba aquí mismo en Alemania. Me tendió el papel con los datos pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo siquiera, ella lo quitó y dijo:— Pero si me entero de que hiciste algo para lastimar a Eren créeme que te buscaré, te encontraré y te rebanaré en pequeños pedacitos que pondré en bolsas de basura y después las arrojaré en un acantilado. Estás advertido, champiñón.

Después de darme una pequeña explicación de como sería mi dolorosa muerte si volvía a lastimar a Eren, finalmente me dio el papel en donde venían dos direcciones, en una decía con letras mayúsculas _"Hospital Universitario Princeton-Plainsboro"_ y en la de abajo sólo tenía escrito _"Casa de Eren"._ Me encargué de guardar el pedazo de papel en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo, nuevamente llevé la mirada a Mikasa quien parecía bastante irritada con esto, no... en el fondo sabia que le preocupaba bastante lo que fuera a pasar una vez que Eren y yo nos encontráramos otra vez.

—Gracias.— Murmuré sintiendo real gratitud por haber recibido su ayuda, a pesar de que no la merecía.

Suspiró, liberando el exceso de tensión en su cuerpo y asintió.

—Pero que te quede claro que no lo hago por ti, sino por Eren.

—Lo sé, de cualquier forma gracias— Pasé a un lado de ella y caminé hasta la puerta, ahí me detuve— Felicidades— La miré por encima del hombro y ella frunció el ceño sin comprender a qué me refería.— Tu bebé, es precioso.

—Ya sé, gracias.

Sonrío con altanería, negué con la cabeza y a paso lento baje por las escaleras y caminé por el pasillo que daba con la salida, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y cuando atravesé el porche de madera de la elegante casa, escuché la voz de Mikasa desde el balcón de la que alguna vez fue la habitación de Eren.

—¡Levi!— Me detuve, di media vuelta y alcé la mirada, la miré con el ceño fruncido, era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre.— Cuando veas a Eren asegurate de darle un fuerte abrazo de mi parte.

—Lo haré.

Le dediqué una diminuta sonrisa que, extrañamente me fue devuelta, volví a dar media vuelta y agité la mano en el aire, haciendo una silenciosa despedida. Comenzaba a darme la impresión de que Mikasa, de alguna forma, también me consideraba su amigo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente agarré mis maletas y tomé el primer vuelo que me llevara a Eren. Había esperado por largos cinco años para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, que ya no quería perder más tiempo. Tanta fue mi prisa que ni siquiera me despedí de mi mamá cuando salí casi en la madrugada y la noche anterior ella había llegado demasiado tarde como para contarle de la locura que estaba a punto de hacer. Había dejado una nota sobre la mesa y pensaba marcarle más tarde de cualquier forma.

Estaba nervioso y ansioso, feliz y asustado, todas esas emociones se aglomeraban en mi estómago y no sabía si las ganas que tenía de vomitar se debían a toda esa masa de sentimientos o a que me subí a un avión sin haber desayunado.

El avión de Friburgo a Berlín se hizo exactamente una hora con cuarenta minutos, así que llegué demasiado temprano, a las diez de la mañana. En cuanto salí del aeropuerto me topé frente a frente con el maravilloso y precioso Berlín, después de mucho tiempo volví a maravillarme con un lugar nuevo que conocía, esta ciudad era la perfecta combinación de historia y modernidad. Había calles que parecían como sacadas de una película antigua pero había otras más que eran todo lo opuesto, con sus grandes rascacielos que se imponían en lo alto y las bellas fuentes en cada plazuela.

Me detuve en un pequeño restaurante a almorzar algo porque las tripas empezaban a dolerme en protesta de que aún no desayunaba nada. Terminé por escoger un menú muy Americano, huevos estrellados con un par de tiras de tocino, pan tostado y café. De postre me habían obsequiado un pequeño panque de chocolate amargo que me supo a gloria.

Fue así que maté un poco el tiempo antes de presentarme ante Eren, pensé mucho en lo que Mikasa había dicho acerca de que trabajaba en un hospital, él siempre había dicho que no quería terminar igual a su padre, ¿entonces por qué?, no era difícil deducirlo, Eren siempre tuvo esa inclinación a querer hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre y Grisha Jaeger sólo quería convertir a su hijo en una copia fiel de lo que él mismo era. La idea me repugnó por completo.

Me preguntaba si era feliz con esa decisión pero sobre todo, me dolía imaginarlo solo, renunciando a sus sueños para poder complacer a una persona que sólo pensaba en sí misma porque así era el padre de Eren. Él había sido una de esas personas que me animaron a perseguir mis sueños y era por eso que nunca me di por vencido, aún cuando la gente me decía que me moriría de hambre con el trabajo que había escogido. ¿Y yo?, yo no había sido capaz de animarlo a no renunciar, a hacerlo entender que a la única persona que debía complacer siempre era a él mismo, porque él iba a ser quien viviría con el peso de esa decisión para siempre.

Me causaba tanto enojo que al final Grisha haya logrado convencer a Eren de perseguir sueños que no eran los de Eren, sino los propios.

Cuando terminé de hacer mi rabieta interna y dejé de maldecir una y mil veces a Grisha Jaeger en mi mente, fue que pagué por lo que había ingerido y retomé mi camino hacia mi destino: El Hospital Universitario Princeton-Plainsboro. Pensaba que tal vez, con un poco de suerte lograría encontrarme a Eren, pero si no era el caso, todavía podía ir a buscarlo en la otra dirección que me dio Mikasa.

Para llegar hasta allá tuve que preguntar a un montón de personas diferentes, por ahí dicen que preguntando se llega a Roma. Tomé el tranvía y un bus que fue el que me dejó en la esquina del enorme hospital, había hecho todo ese recorrido cargando siempre con mi estorbosa y enorme maleta. Era en serio eso de que no quería perder tiempo y lo haría si buscaba un hotel. Cuando lo noche cayera, ya vería como me las apañaría para buscar un lugar decente en donde pasar la noche.

Caminé por los pasillos de concreto arrastrando la pesada maleta conmigo y haciendo ruido con las rueditas de está misma al ser arrastrada. Debía admitir que el edificio era hermoso y no tenía la aburrida estructura de cualquier hospital, sino que el edificio hacía una especie de cuadrado. Había bonitas áreas verdes y bancas de madera por todos lados, en cuanto me acerqué un poco a las puertas de cristal que tenían el logo del hospital, estás se abrieron de par en par automáticamente.

Me adentré por el sitio no sin antes darle un buen vistazo al interior, el aire estaba impregnado con el aroma del café que salía de la cafetería que estaba en una esquina hasta el fondo. Había más de un elevador y los doctores y enfermeras caminaban con prisa de un lugar a otro, parecía como un provinciano que nunca había conocido la ciudad, mirando todo con gran detalle. Me acerqué a donde se suponía que atendían a la gente, había una chica de cabello largo que anotaba algunas cosas en lo que parecía ser un expediente médico. Me aclaré la garganta y ella levantó la aburrida mirada hacía mí.

—Buenas tardes, vengo a buscar al doctor Jaeger.

Levantó una delgada ceja y soltó un suspiro cargado de hastío.

—¿Buscas al decano o al diagnosta médico?

Preguntó con voz aburrida y un tanto irritada, haciendo obvio lo mucho que no disfrutaba su trabajo. No entendía muy bien a lo que se refería pero para no quedar como más idiota de lo que ya parecía, lo planteé de forma diferente.

—Al doctor Eren.

—Entonces deja tu expediente allá— Señaló una pila de carpetas y bajó la mirada, volviendo a lo que hacía con anterioridad.— Cuando el doctor se desocupe, leerá tu caso y si le interesa lo tomara y te llamará personalmente. Pero si no es así, no te preocupes, otro doctor confiable lo tomará.

Habló con voz monótona, como si fuera el mismo monologo bien ensayado que le decía a los demás pacientes. Continuó escribiendo y luego colocó un sello en el informe, tomó otra carpeta y repitió el proceso.

—No tengo expediente.— Volví a insistir, pero sólo logré sacar a la estresada chica de sus casillas.

—Entonces regresa cuando tengas uno— Dijo exasperada, a punto de la histeria, luego dio varios respiros profundos y me miró fijamente.— O puedes esperarlo sentado por allá, en silencio. Si tienes suerte él saldrá a comer y te atenderá.

Yo también tuve que respirar muy profundo para no matarla a golpes en ese momento, pero a fin de cuentas hice lo que ella me sugirió y fui a sentarme a uno de los cómodos y esponjosos sillones que estaban en una esquina, lejos de la recepción, vaya lío que se hacía por una simple consulta. Aunque eso sólo podría significar que después de todo, era bueno en lo que hacía y pensar en ese hecho me llenó el pecho de un extraño orgullo.

Me pasé las próximas cuatro horas en espera de verlo pasar pero nada, sólo las enfermeras y otros doctores junto con gente que venia a visitar a un paciente, o en este caso, pacientes que requerían ser atendidos era lo único que veía pasar. Me entretuve leyendo revistas que había en un pequeño buro que estaba a lado de los sillones, también leyendo el libro que cargaba conmigo, titulado _"Rayuela"_ , era muy bueno pero ni siquiera entendía muy bien de que iba la historia porque todo el tiempo me la pasaba alerta de que Eren fuera a pasar.

Suspiré con hastío y me coloqué de pie cuando dieron las cuatro en punto, iría a buscar algo de comer y después iría a la otra dirección que me dio Mikasa, a esperarlo afuera de su departamento. Jalé la pesada maleta y pasé a lado de la recepción pero me quedé parado ahí al reconocer a cierta personita que estaba llenando papeles en ese lugar. Me acerqué un poco más para asegurarme de que era quien yo estaba pensando que era.

—¿Doctor Arlert, ya se va a comer?— Escuché claramente a una de las enfermeras que estaban pululando por ahí, detenerse y preguntarle eso.

—Así es, María.

Respondió regalándole una sonrisa a la mujer y luego se dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino, ¡era Armin!, y teniendo esa seguridad y sin pensarlo dos veces jalé mi maleta y caminé a toda prisa detrás de él. Trataba por todos los medios de no chocar contra la gente que caminaba a mi lado opuesto, el ruido que hacía mi maleta al ser arrastrada era irritante y se podía escuchar hasta China, pero ni así Armin volteó una sola vez. Llevaba las manos metidas en las bolsas de la blanca bata y a pesar de que caminaba con calma, yo tenía que acelerar el paso pues me llevaba una gran ventaja.

—¡Armin! ¡Armin!

Grité con todas mis fuerzas cuando estuve más cerca de él, enseguida se detuvo y giró el rostro para ver de quien se trataba. Pero en cuanto me reconoció, su expresión amable y apacible se deformó por una de horror puro y desdén profundo pero eso no me detuvo, seguí caminando hasta él. Para mi desgracia y humillación estaba más alto que yo y tenía el cabello más largo de lo que recordaba, atado en media cola de caballo, varios mechones caían por su rostro y todas sus facciones redondas se hicieron afiladas, dándole ese aire de masculinidad que hace cinco años no tenía.

En cuanto me paré frente a él, intentando recuperar el aire perdido, él frunció el entrecejo mostrándome lo mal que le caía volver a verme.

—Armin— Volví a repetir cuando recuperé todo el aire perdido, a modo de saludo.

—Levi— Dijo entre dientes.— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

—Vine a buscar a Eren— Tomé una larga bocanada de aire y sin demasiados preámbulos, pregunté:— ¿En dónde está?

—No te importa, déjalo en paz.

Amenazó con voz autoritaria, cruzó los brazos y frunció los labios en una mueca de total disgusto

—Eso tendría que decidirlo él, no tú.— Respondí con voz tajante y sin dejarme amedrentar por él.

—Eren ha estado viviendo bien y feliz sin ti aquí, no lo arruines, por favor.

Era increíble como alguien que tenía apariencia de amabilidad e ingenuidad en el rostro podía ser una completa víbora que escupía veneno, así sin más. Pero el repentino cambio de Armin cuando me vio nuevamente, había sido una confirmación directa de lo enamorado que estaba de Eren, además, yo estaba consciente de que Armin también pensaba que sólo había regresado para lastimar nuevamente a Eren y quizá, era eso el detonante de su aparente agresividad que nunca antes había mostrado.

—Nada va a impedirme que hable con Eren.— Murmuré alzando un poco el tono de mi voz y haciendo que Armin frunciera aún más los labios.

—Él no querrá hablar contigo— Refutó enseguida, pero su voz estaba cargada de una abrumadora inseguridad.— Lo conozco mejor que tú.

—Entonces quiero que él me lo diga.

Nos miramos por extensos segundos, cada uno dando su mejor mirada desafiante. Sabía que aunque Eren me dijera que no me quería cerca, yo seguiría insistiendo, no iba desistir tan fácilmente y mucho menos si el que intentaba alejarme de Eren era Armin. Mi mamá decía que un Ackerman jamás se rinde con facilidad y daba la casualidad de que yo era un Ackerman y mis ganas por no rendirme se habían elevado por las nubes, había pasado cinco años reprimiendo mis sentimientos por Eren y pensaba que ahora no era momento para rendirse, sin importar lo que Armin dijera.

Tras varios segundos más, el rubio relajó las facciones de su rostro y suspiró mientras decía con voz cansina:

—No molestes a Eren.

Dio media vuelta, tomando el mismo andar relajado y calmado de antes, como si estuviera ignorando que yo había estado allí.

Al final decidí quedarme en el hospital con la esperanza de encontrar a Eren. Después de mi "amistoso" recibimiento por Armin, quería ser el primero en hacerle saber a Eren que yo estaba ahí. Estaba seguro que Armin no le diría nada, ni aunque estuviera siendo amenazado.

Pero dieron las ocho de la noche en punto y nada, de Eren no había señales, por lo que al final desistí de hablar con él por hoy, salí del hospital cansado física y mentalmente, con sueño y sin ganas de nada. Cerca de aquí había visto un hotel bastante bonito, si había lugar, pasaría la noche ahí. Había atravesado ya medio estacionamiento, arrastraba los pies y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de las rueditas de mi maleta haciendo eco en el vacío lugar. El vaho salía de mi boca cada vez que exhalaba, fue por eso mismo que decidí hundir la nariz en la bufanda que alguna vez perteneció a Eren.

Al levantar la mirada, noté que no era el único que estaba ahí, casi al final del enorme estacionamiento había una persona alta, dándome la espalda mientras hablaba por teléfono e ignorando que yo también estaba allí. Juro que iba a seguir con mi camino pero me fue inevitable detenerme al reconocer la voz del hombre que hablaba en voz alta y con hastío, me detuve a unos cuantos metros de él y como si mis pies se hubieran quedado pegados con el pavimento me quedé ahí, escuchando lo que decía y sintiendo que el corazón se me desbordaba.

—Entiendo— Dijo con voz calmada, a penas en un susurro, pero todo estaba tan silencioso que era perfectamente capaz de oírlo— Entonces saca una tomografía del cerebro— Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, un largo mechón de cabello salió de entre la bufanda que llevaba enredada en el cuello— Hey, enfócate, ¿te recuerdo quién esta a cargo?— Volvió a alzar la voz pero a penas un poco, otra vez sonaba fastidiado.— Tengo una grandiosa idea, te dejo a cargo del caso. Dices que harías mil veces mejor mi trabajo, ¿no?, bueno, es tu oportunidad para demostrarlo.

Retiró el celular de su oído y luego soltó un bufido de total frustración. Apenas pude dar medio paso, era él, estaba casi seguro pero ahora que tenía la posibilidad de que fuera él, no quería comprobarlo. Sin embargo, no me echaría para atrás, no ahora, fue por eso que junté aire en mis pulmones y las agallas necesarias.

—¿Eren? ¿Eren Jaeger?

Y como si de un deja vú se tratara, mi voz salio temblorosa al decir su nombre y sentí que la respiración se me iba y que las fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo como la primera vez que hablé con él. Y como en aquella primera vez, él volteó a ver de quien se trataba con el ceño fruncido, en una mueca de fastidio e irritación y como en aquella primera vez, sus ojos malditamente verdes se abrieron grande como si quisieran salir de sus cuencas al reconocerme. Las piernas me temblaron como dos aguados espaguetis recién hervidos cuando después de mucho tiempo, el verde de sus ojos volvió a encontrarse con el gris de los míos.

Pero no dijo palabra alguna, sólo se quedó allí parado, intentado procesar lo estaba sucediendo, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos y las espesas cejas curvadas hacía arriba.

Mordí mi labio inferior en un intento de contener las lágrimas que ya amenazaban con salir de mis ojos y sin decir _"agua va_ ", solté la maleta y corrí los pocos pasos que nos separaban, me abalancé contra él, quedando aferrado firmemente a su cuello y con el rostro hundido en su pecho aspirando el tan familiar y placentero aroma que despedía su abrigo negro. Quedé prácticamente colgado a él y no me importó, era él, estaba con él y era todo lo que me importaba.

Entonces, finalmente después de un largo rato de silencio, él se animo y su boca volvió a pronunciar mi nombre.

—¿Levi?

" _Sólo queda una cosa por decir, nunca es demasiado tarde para el amor."  
_

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado, por fin Eren y Levi se encuentran, y creo que se viene la parte más conflictiva del fanfic, pero supongo que es porque estamos a unos cuantos capítulos de concluir con esta historia. En fin, muchas gracias por el apoyo de todas y cada una de las personitas que me leen y que han estado conmigo desde el inicio de todo esto. Sin nada más que agregar, nos andamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos! ✨  
_

 _P.d: Para las chicas que habían estado preguntando por Like a girl, en cuanto termine de subir Green eyes, voy a seguir subiendo nuevamente Like a girl por acá. Les pido por favor que me tengan un poco de paciencia._

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	23. Don't let me go

**Don't let me go**

" _Tal vez esto sea una ilusión, probablemente un sueño sin sentido, pero si nos volviéramos a enamorar juro que esta vez te amaré bien. Volvería atrás y cambiaría mi decisión pero no puedo, así que si decides cerrarme tu puerta con cadenas, lo entenderé. Pero esta soy yo, tragándome mi orgullo de pie frente a ti, diciendo que lo siento por esa noche, resulta que la libertad no es nada salvo extrañarte, deseando haberme dado cuenta de todo lo que tenía cuando eras mío y vuelvo a diciembre todo el tiempo."_

―Back to december, Taylor Swift.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y entonces, finalmente después de un largo rato de silencio, él se animó y su boca volvió a pronunciar mi nombre.

―¿Levi?

―Eren, maldición.

Ni siquiera supe cuantas veces repetí su nombre, pudieron ser cientos, miles o un millón de veces. Quería seguir repitiéndolo hasta que la garganta me doliera y en mis labios se desgastaran aquellas cuatro simples pero significativas letras, escuché que Eren apenas y balbuceaba alguna que otra incoherencia mientras sentía el ligero temblor en su cuerpo, pareciendo incluso más conmocionado de lo que yo me encontraba. Sólo entonces me separé un poco de él y lo miré directamente a los ojos, el pobre _hombre_ estaba más pálido que un muerto y no sabía si eso era una buena señal o una muy mala, esperaba que sí.

―Levi― Volvió a llamarme, pero estaba vez más exaltado que antes, luego parpadeó varias veces y volvió a abrir la boca.― Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?, se supone que deberías estar en Francia, no aquí, no después de tanto tiem...

Pero antes de que él pudiera seguir hablando, lo interrumpí de forma casi brusca.

―Te mentí― Sentencié así, sin más y Eren volvió a parpadear, estando más confundido que al principio.― Soy un mentiroso patológico.

―¿No estabas en Francia?

―No...― Ahora era yo el que estaba confundido con las ideas que terminaron por volverse un revoltijo en mi cabeza.― No, quiero decir, sí estuve viviendo en Francia, pero yo... te mentí, Eren, te mentí en todo. Soy el villano.

Apreté con fuerza los labios y Eren se quedó en completo silencio, mirándome atentamente pero sin ni siquiera emitir algún sonido. Apreté aún más la tela rasposa de su abrigo color negro y por varios segundos bajé la mirada, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que tenía dentro de mí y que se estaba pudriendo ahí dentro porque lo único que hacia, era reprimir todos esos sentimientos, todas esas cosas que callé por años. Todo eso que le debí de haber dicho desde un principio, aquello que me estaba rompiendo poco a poco. Levanté la mirada después de llegar a la preciosa conclusión de que no sabía cómo demonios empezar y que quizá, todo me saldría mal como era costumbre, pero aunque fuera poco a poco, de esa manera... tendría que hacérselo entender. No era momento para pensar en un gran discurso cursi, que se ha practicado por tanto tiempo frente al espejo, porque ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

Era el momento para decir toda la porquería que había en mi cabeza, así, tal y como estaba allí dentro.

―Te mentí cuando dije que me hacía feliz irme, ¡ni siquiera quería irme!, te mentí cuando te dije que las cosas me estaban saliendo tal y como siempre imaginé, en realidad todo fue un desastre. ¿Y sabes en qué otra cosa te mentí? Cuando dije que no quería regresar― Estaba hablando tan rápido que empezaba a dudar que Eren entendiera una mierda de lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo, él no decía nada, seguía escuchándome en completo mutismo.― También fue mentira cuando te dije que había encontrado al fin mi lugar, ¡Francia fue horrible! Y por eso, ya no voy a mentir y decir que no me siento como si estuviera de nuevo en mi hogar, porque es así como me siento ahora.

Jadeé en búsqueda de aire cuando termine de soltar toda la sarta de cursilerías que acababa de decir. Las gruesas lágrimas rodaron desde mis ojos hasta mis mejillas, el horrible nudo que antes había tenido en la garganta se había deshecho, se había disuelto en la gran confesión que había hecho, también en parte de las saladas gotas que escurrían de mis ojos. Me había estado reprimiendo por tanto tiempo y dejar salir todo esto era liberador, el chico de los ojos verdes seguía en su apacible y serena actitud de cuando comencé a decirle todo lo que debí de haber dicho desde muchísimo antes, sólo me miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro y lo único que me consolaba y me daba un poco de esperanza, era el extraño brillo en sus ojos, que parecía no querer mentir y que no lo hacía, que se mostraba tan puro como lo recordaba.

Estaba hecho un desastre de llanto y mocos frente a Eren, pero, ¿acaso esto no era dejar que todo lo que se tiene adentro saliera y saliera, y volviera a salir?

Luego de largos y tortuosos segundos en los que él ni siquiera pestañeaba, por fin dejó escapar un suspiro pesado y sus brazos rodearon esta vez mi cuerpo de manera casi rígida. Abrí muy grande los ojos y los sentí aguadarse un poco más pero enseguida y sin pensarlo mucho, correspondí a ese tosco gesto.

―Ya, todo está bien ahora― Murmuró con voz calmada y seria, a pesar de que su cuerpo aún temblaba contra el mío.― Bienvenido a casa, Levi.

Más de aquellas asquerosas e incontrolables lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos y no pude hacer mucho más que volver a aferrarme a Eren con uñas y dientes, mientras asentía con la cabeza casi de manera frenética. En mucho tiempo no me había sentido tan libre y era curioso como había encontrado aquella nueva libertad: atándome a alguien que no me pedía hacerlo.

―Sí, estoy en casa.― Balbuceé, apenas entre hipidos patéticos, lloriqueos y berridos dignos de un bebé llorón.

No se dijo nada más durante el tiempo que le siguió, nos quedamos abrazados así por un buen rato. Yo embriagándome con su adictivo aroma y el reconfortante calor de su cuerpo contra el mío en esa noche fría de diciembre, mientras que él sólo se encargaba de sostenerme con la fuerza suficiente para hacerme saber que ahora estaba seguro en ese lugar, el maldito había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más e incluso ahora, mientras lo abrazaba pude notar que aquella complexión delgada de antes se había ido. Podía sentirlo en los fuertes brazos que me abrazaban con bastante delicadeza, fue un deleite encontrarlo con el cabello igual de largo como lo tenía cuando me fui y podía jurar que la voz se le había engrosado un poco más.

Si esto era un sueño, deseaba no despertar nunca más, quedarme en este utópico momento que nos pertenecía a ambos, aquí, soñando indefinidamente con Eren. Cuando el llanto ceso y mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse entumido por la posición en la que me había quedado, fue que nos separamos lentamente, sorbí los mocos que amenazaban con escurrirse de mi nariz y limpié lo que había quedado de mis lágrimas con el dorso de la manga de mi abrigo de lana. En ese momento Eren me ofreció un pequeño paquete de pañuelos desechables que enseguida cogí, tenía que limpiar la asquerosa suciedad de mi nariz, después de todo.

―Deberíamos marcharnos― Comentó de pronto, rompiendo con el silencio en el que nos habíamos sumergido.― Comienza a ponerse más frío, podrías pescar un resfriado.

El vaho salió de sus labios al terminar de hablar y la fría brisa de comienzos de diciembre meció suavemente sus largos y achocolatados cabellos. Sin más, caminó hasta donde se encontraba mi pesada y estorbosa maleta de rueditas, la cogió del suelo y la arrastró con él hasta llegar a donde yo estaba.

―Tienes razón... yo aún debo buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche.

Comenté sintiendo la reciente vergüenza por todo lo que le había dicho y el circo de lágrimas, mocos y berridos que había presenciado. Hice el amago de tomar mi equipaje pero en vez de eso, recibí la mochila que Eren llevaba cruzada en sus hombros momentos atrás, la tomé sin chistar aunque estaba confundido ante ese inesperado gesto, lo miré con duda por varios segundos y él se limitó a sonreír... algo que era tan de Eren, dar sonrisas en vez de complicadas respuestas, pero aún así encogió los hombros y hundió la nariz en su bufanda.

―Me ofendes― Fingió un tono de voz entre lo dolido y lo indignado.― Mi departamento es pequeño pero podemos acomodarnos bien, tengo una habitación extra, ¿sabías?

―No― Respondí inmediatamente con voz seria.― No quiero causarte molestias.

―No son molestias― Negó suavemente y luego hizo un ademán con la mano como si estuviera restando importancia al asunto.― Eres mi amigo, ¿no?, y yo no voy a dejar que uno de mis amigos duerma en un hotel cuando en mi casa hay más que espacio suficiente.

―Pero...

―Nada de peros― Rodó los ojos y sin más, tomó mi muñeca y me llevó casi a rastras detrás de él.― Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que nos vimos, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

―Sí...

Hundí la nariz en mi bufanda, sintiendo que en cualquier momento me pondría a llorar otra vez como ya era una maldita y desagradable costumbre. Dejé que él me guiara por las calles que eran tan desconocidas para mí, Berlín era bastante diferente a Friburgo o París, de alguna manera todo se veía más bonito, más pintoresco. Las luces de los enormes edificios que se alzaban imponentes, o de los elegantes faroles que alumbraban las solitarias calles en cada esquina, esto quizá se debía a que yo siempre tenía esa capacidad de asombro inmediato cada vez que conocía algo nuevo, que es muy diferente a mí y a lo que estaba acostumbrado, o quizá, toda esa belleza se debía a que era Eren quien volvía a sujetar mi mano, que era él quien me guiaba por esa enorme y basta jungla de edificios.

En algún momento dado, a ambos nos gruñeron las tripas al mismo tiempo, como si estuviéramos en una perfecta y exacta sintonía. Nos detuvimos a comprar creppas en un pequeño puesto que parecía estar oculto en medio de ese mar de gente, autos, locales y el estrés cotidiano, después volvimos a caminar un par de calles más hasta llegar al subterráneo. Todo esto no dejaba de ser tan extraño... todo estaba yendo demasiado bien para ser cierto, Eren no mencionó nada de lo que yo le había dicho con anterioridad y tampoco hubo reclamos por haberme distanciado con él. Era como si el tiempo no nos hubiera cambiado en lo absoluto, estando los dos juntos... volvíamos a ser los de siempre, hablando con tan familiaridad de cosas que podrían resultar banales. Estaba sorprendido. Era casi como si nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotros, casi... supongo que no quise darme cuenta en ese momento, pero estaba hablando con una persona diferente a la que dejé. No quise darme cuenta en ese momento pero era como si estuviera conociendo por primera vez a Eren.

―Hay algo que ha estado molestándome― Le di un mordisco a mi creppa de frambuesas con queso philadelphia y después de saborearla en mi boca y tragarla, volví a hablar.― ¿Por qué doctor?, no era lo que deseabas.

Lo miré atentamente, él ni siquiera me miraba a mí, estaba demasiado ocupado en perseguir con la mirada a las rápidas y fugaces luces de color rojo y azul que alumbraban el oscuro túnel por el que pasaba a toda velocidad el subterráneo. Por extraño que pareciera, sólo eramos unas cuantas personas en el vagón y el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de las vías siendo golpeadas una y otra vez por las llantas, finalmente la bocina avisó que la siguiente parada estaba cerca y cuando el tren se detuvo, bajaron las demás personas y sólo quedamos Eren y yo.

Después de un rato, suspiró y encogió los hombros, luego regresó su seria mirada a mí y con voz calmada se apresuró a responder:

―Te fuiste por mucho tiempo, Levi, crecí y creo que varias cosas cambiaron― Esta vez fue él quien le dio una pequeña mordida a su creppa de nutella.― He cometido demasiados errores, ya no quería equivocarme más. De cualquier forma era mi responsabilidad, mi padre no será eterno y algún día tendré que quedarme a cargo de ese hospital, ¿entiendes?

―Espera un segundo... ¿tu papá es dueño del hospital?

―Más o menos― Torció los labios y enseguida arrugó la nariz.― Es dueño del ochenta por ciento de las acciones del hospital, pero, ¿jamás te lo dije?

―No― Negué suavemente con la cabeza, sintiendo que realmente me había perdido de muchas cosas.― Creo que olvidaste mencionar ese insignificante detalle.

―Lo siento por eso― Dejó escapar una risa que sonó bastante falsas, a mi punto de vista.― Pero no me quejo, gano bastante bien y puedo ayudar a otras personas.

―Pero no eres feliz.― Aseguré sin ningún titubeo en mi voz, otra vez torció los labios.

―¿Eso importa?― Alzó una espesa ceja y luego encogió los hombros sin parecer muy interesado en ese detalle.― Muchas veces estamos en donde podemos estar, no en donde queremos.

―Me encontré a Armin en el hospital.

Decidí dar por terminado el asunto y cambiar radicalmente de tema, Eren comenzaba a sentirse incomodo con el rumbo de la conversación, lo sabía por la forma en como apretaba los labios y desviaba la mirada a cualquier lugar que no fuera mi mirada acusadora, hacía lo mismo cada vez que se sentía incomodo, al menos eso no había cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Pareció bastante sorprendido y contrariado ante mi repentino cambio de conversación pero como siempre, no se quejó.

―¿De verdad?, ¿hablaste con él?

―Sí― Arrugué la nariz y solté un bufido al recordar nuestra conversación.― Me dio una cálida y amable bienvenida.

Eren soltó una risa burlona ante mi comentario sarcástico y luego negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se agitaran con esta acción y que el aroma a pino y menta que se desprendía de su cabello llegara hasta mi nariz, me gustó esa combinación fresca que emanaba de su cabello. La bocina volvió a hacerse escuchar, anunciando que habíamos llegado a la última estación, descendimos del metro y caminamos por los alumbrados pasillos que nos dirigían hasta la salida. Él arrastraba sin ningún problema la enorme y pesada maleta que tantos dolores de cabeza me había dado, lo envidiaba tanto porque yo tenía que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza para lograr arrastrarla conmigo y terminaba con algunas gotas de sudor en la frente, él en cambio, ni siquiera se había quejado de lo pesada que era.

 _Ya no eres más un niño, ¿no?_

Pensé mientras miraba su radiante perfil, entonces él llevó sus verdes ojos a mí y sonrío de lado.

―No le debió de hacer mucha gracia volver a verte― Comentó con un tono divertido, yo fruncí el ceño al sentirme completamente perdido en la conversación.― Me refiero a Armin.

―Oh― El frío viento me dio de lleno en el rostro cuando salimos del subway y no pude evitar tiritar un poco― Supongo que no― Caminamos hasta la esquina y atravesamos una pequeña y desierta calle en la que no se veían rastros de autos.― También es doctor.

―Sí, oncologo recién estrenado.

Presumió con bastante orgullo, en sus labios se dibujó la sonrisa más sincera que le había visto durante el poco tiempo que llevaba de volver a verlo. Sentí celos y envidia, sabía de antemano que ellos habían compartido tantas cosas porque se habían conocido desde siempre y era natural que uno se alegrara por el éxito del otro. Pero era precisamente eso lo que me hacia sentir receloso con esa relación tan singular, desde siempre he sabido que no hay mejor complemento para Eren que Armin, debía admitir que cuando estaban juntos hacían un excelente equipo, uno de ellos poseía la determinación y el otro la astucia, por eso no era de extrañarse que ambos terminaran estando juntos siempre. Eran como magnetos, Eren se movía y Armin lo hacía, Armin se movía y Eren lo hacía.

Y al parecer, el único que parecía no darse cuenta de esa perfecta química que había entre ellos era Eren, de alguna forma un tanto egoísta yo esperaba que nunca se diera cuenta, de hecho, me aterraba la sola idea de que lo notara. No dije nada, sólo asentí y me limite a seguirlo por las abandonadas calles que apenas y eran iluminadas por alguna que otra luz sombría y lejana. El barrio era un lugar bastante bonito y elegante, pasamos por varios edificios sofisticados que parecían enorgullecerse de su magnitud, incluso pasamos a lado de un bello estudio de danza en donde varias parejas practicaban sencillos pasos de baile.

Este lugar parecía sacado de una de esas películas hollywoodenses trilladas que tanto le gusta ver a mamá.

―Hay algo que ha estado molestándome ahora a mí― Aparté la mirada del aparador de una pequeña panadería y la fijé completamente en Eren, invitándolo a que continuara con lo que iba a decir.― ¿Cómo fue que diste conmigo?, no deja de ser extraño que hayas aparecido de la nada.

―Jean y Mikasa ayudaron un poco― Encogí los hombros.― ¿Te molesta que haya venido?

―No me molesta en lo absoluto, ¿cómo podría molestarme?

Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada y las piernas me volvieron a temblar, reitero: algunas cosas jamás cambian. Finalmente nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de un enorme edificio color hueso, con enormes ventanales y cada terraza tenía por lo menos una maceta con flores o plantas perfectamente cuidadas, en el vestíbulo también había plantas, el piso era de madera que parecía recién lustrada e incluso habían pequeños sillones de piel en alguna esquina. Pero fue justo cuando abordamos en el elevador que los miedos e inquietudes volvieron a martillar en mi cabeza con fuerza, desde el principio no había visto correcto haber aceptado quedarme en el departamento de Eren pero ahora, esa sensación se hacia más grande conforme el elevador seguía subiendo pisos.

Cuando llegó al décimo piso ―en donde estaba el departamento de Eren―, me quedé estático ahí, no me moví ni siquiera cuando Eren terminó de salir, en cuanto él notó que no lo estaba siguiendo se giró y me miró con extrañeza y diversión. Avancé con inseguridad sólo un par de pasos y mordí mi labio inferior.

―¿Qué sucede, Levi?

―¿Seguro que no te causo molestias?― Bajé la mirada, temía tanto por la respuesta para aún así pregunté:― ¿No hay alguien esperándote?

En el pasillo reinó el silencio, ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, tenía la mirada puesta en sus zapatos de vestir, en lo limpios y brillantes que lucían. Por un momento me di el lujo de recordar aquellos ayeres cuando Eren sólo era un niño demasiado informal y rebelde, me hizo gracia pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado, ahora era el hombre mejor vestido que había conocido. De repente vi que sus pies se movían dando algunos pasos hasta estar a una distancia prudente de mí, levanté la mirada y me topé con los enormes y curiosos ojos de Eren, mirándome con cierta burla. No me gustó para nada eso.

―Sí, hay alguien que me espera en casa― Sonrió con ternura y el corazón se me estrujó en mi pecho.― Descuida, a ella le gusta mucho conocer gente nueva.

Estiró el brazo y alcanzó mi muñeca, volviendo a arrastrarme con él por el angosto pasillo.

―¿A ella?― Pregunté en un hilo de voz, el alma se me estaba yendo del cuerpo y quizá por eso, no puse resistencia alguna a que me siguiera llevando directamente al matadero.

―Su nombre es Öyku y estoy seguro de que la amarás― Nos detuvimos en la última puerta del pasillo y Eren se acercó más a mí para buscar las llaves en la mochila que me había dado a cargar con anterioridad.― Usualmente no tenemos visitas, así que se pondrá muy contenta cuando vea que traje a un amigo a casa.

Comentó mientras se apresuraba en meter la llave en el cerrojo y abrir la puerta con el número 64 en la reluciente placa incrustada justo en medio de la puerta de madera. Volvió a jalar mi brazo y me hizo entrar al departamento que estaba en penumbras, encendió las luces y ante mí apareció un precioso hogar, lleno de verdes plantas por todos lados que pudiera imaginar, sobre las repisas y estantes. Había una pequeña escalera que conducía a una especie de segundo piso, por lo que había enredaderas que caían salvajes del improvisado barandal de madera. Debía admitir que la decoración era hermosa y se parecía bastante al lugar en donde siempre quise vivir, pero no podía pensar en eso porque mi atención estaba enfocada en cualquier rincón del que pudiera salir la tal Öyku.

Desde el principio supe que algo como esto podría pasar, era sólo que guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que no fuera así.

―¡Öyku!― Llamó con voz cariñosa mientras soltaba mi maleta para poder quitarse el pesado abrigo y colgarlo en un perchero de madera que se encontraba en una esquina casi detrás de a puerta.― ¡Öyku!

Se escuchó un ruido que provenía de algún lugar del departamento, como si se estuvieran apresurando a salir. Luego le siguieron unas pisadas y de algún rincón salió... un cachorro de akita, pequeño, gordito, peludito y blanco como la nieve de diciembre, parpadeé sintiéndome confundido, en definitiva no era lo que esperaba. Enseguida Eren se arrodilló y el animalito corrió directamente a sus brazos.

―Hey, hola, ¿cómo te portaste, eh?

El cachorro lamió el rostro de Eren varias veces y agitaba la esponjosa cola de un lado para el otro, mostrando el gusto que le daba ver a su dueño de regreso en casa, sano y salvo. El moreno lo tomó entre sus brazos para cargarlo y rápidamente se puso de pie para acercarlo un poco a mí.

―Levi, te presento a Öyku.

―¿Un perro?

Pregunté con una ceja alzada de incredulidad, Eren frunció el ceño y se apresuró en negar con la cabeza.

―No es un él, es una chica.

―¿Entonces ella es Öyku?, creí que hablabas de una mujer.

―No― Rodó los ojos en un gesto de total cansancio, acerqué mi mano y acaricié el pelaje de la cachorrita, de inmediato recibí un par de lenguatazos en mi mano.― Öyku es la única chica en mi vida.

―¿Debo tomar esto como zoofilia?― Pregunté burlonamente y Eren se apresuró en negar con la cabeza nuevamente, pareciendo bastante escandalizado.

―Cielos, no― Dejó que Öyku nuevamente lamiera su mejilla mientras que él se limitaba a arrugar la nariz y reía suavemente.― En realidad, cosas como el amor... bueno, no es algo relevante en mi vida. Estoy demasiado ocupado como para pensar en complicarme la vida aún más con ese tipo de tonterías.

Declaró con seriedad y haciendo énfasis en lo mucho que ahora parecía desagradarle la idea de estar en una relación con alguien, como si sólo se tratara de una simple distracción en su perfecta vida. Sonaba un poco como Kenny y fue por eso mismo que me apresuré en preguntar:

―¿Ni siquiera si se trata de Sol?

Sus ojos color jade dejaron de prestarle atención al animal que se retorcía entre sus brazos y la sonrisa que antes tenía en sus labios se convirtió en una línea recta, para después volverse una mueca torcida. A pesar de que Eren me miraba fijamente como si pudiera ver a través de mi alma, no aparté la mirada, tampoco deje que el nerviosismo se hiciera notar. Este siempre había sido un tema que provocaba tensión entre nosotros y comenzaba a sospechar el por qué. Annie nunca quiso decirme quién era Sol, pero siempre insinuaba cosas que antes me parecieron raras, pero últimamente lo había pensado con cuidado y parecía tener sentido llegar a la conclusión de que probablemente yo era Sol. Annie siempre parecía darme pistas y yo nunca quise tomarlas en cuenta.

Si lo pensaba mejor, más cuidadosamente, yo era el único de los amigos de Eren que no lo conocía, también estaba el recelo de Armin y las actitudes sobre-protectoras de Mikasa hacia mí. Y si no estaba siendo arrogante y estaba en lo correcto, y yo siempre fui esa persona, entonces... quería saber si aún había una pequeña posibilidad para recuperar aquello que se perdió cuando me fui. Luego de un rato de compartir miradas que se decían tanto y a la vez nada, Eren suspiró con cansancio y colocó a Öyku en el suelo nuevamente.

―No, ni siquiera Sol, me da esa sensación de que ambos hemos estado mejor separados― Encogió los hombros y luego movió la mano en el aire como si estuviera espantando moscas y al mismo tiempo restándole importancia al asunto.― Ven, te llevare a que te acomodes, supongo que debes estar cansado.

Asentí, incapaz de poder decir algo, no había necesidad de palabras. Me habían dolido sus palabras, pero entendía que habían pasado cinco años y ahora, todo en la vida de Eren parecía ir bien, sin mí en ella. Esa certeza dolía como nunca pensé que podía doler, pero aún era demasiado pronto para ser cobarde y darme por vencido, haría todo lo que pudiera para arreglar eso que rompí hace tiempo atrás.

Lo seguí por un estrecho y corto pasillo que estaba en penumbras hasta llegar a la puerta que al ser abierta hizo un rechinido, evidenciado el poco uso que probablemente le daban a esa habitación. Fui el primero en entrar y enseguida entró Eren encendió las luces. Era una habitación pequeña, había una cama individual pegada a la pared y una mesita de noche a un lado, encima de ella había una lampara de lava. En la otra pared había una ventana que estaba cubierta con una cortina negra y un modesto armario arrinconado en una esquina, ver que había un poco de polvo por todas partes me hizo sentir una horrible ansiedad que tuve que disimular con todas mis fuerzas. Mañana limpiaría cien veces si era necesario.

Eren sacó algunas mantas del pequeño armario y se apresuró en ir a acomodarlas en la cama, yo había insistido tanto en acomodar las mantas y sábanas por mi propia cuenta pero al final, la terquedad de Eren fue más fuerte y decidí no pelear con él. Me acerqué a la ventana y abrí un poco las cortinas para apreciar la hermosa y deslumbrante vista que había de la ciudad, Eren tarareaba alguna canción que yo no conocía y Öyku se encargaba de seguir olfateándome y caminar alrededor de mí como si estuviera en búsqueda de algo malo.

―¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte, Levi?

Me giré a verlo pero él se encontraba de espaldas, tendiendo sobre el colchón la última manta y acomodando las almohadas en la cabecera de la cama. Fruncí el ceño y crucé los brazos, esa pregunta me había irritado de alguna forma, al ver que todavía no obtenía respuesta alguna por parte de mí, también se giró y me miró con una espesa ceja alzada y los enormes ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad y quizá, algo parecido a la inseguridad.

―Recién acabo de llegar, ¿y ya quieres que me vaya?― Me encargué de decir esto con todo el fastidio que sentía en esos momentos, pero Eren negó y se rascó la parte trasera de su nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

―No es eso― Desvió la mirada y corrió hacia atrás de su cabeza un mechón de cabello que le tapaba media cara.― En realidad me alegró volver a verte.

Sonreí de lado ante aquella confesión que no me esperaba, me acerqué con paso firme y decidido hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

―Me quedaré el tiempo que quieras que me quede― Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, él ni siquiera se inmutó ante ese gesto.― No me daré por vencido tan fácilmente, así que no me subestimes, idiota.

―¿De qué hablas, Levi?― Parpadeó en un gesto de confusión, con aquella mirada perdida que le daba la ilusión de ser un cordero perdido y en las garras de un lobo, apreté un poco sus mejillas y él soltó un quejido.― No te subestimo, jamás lo he hecho.

―Perfecto― Sonreí con sorna, pero no solté su rostro, de hecho aproveche que estábamos así para hacer que se inclinará aún más a mí y que su mirada quedara clavada en la mía.― Eren, dime una cosa, yo... ¿te parezco atractivo físicamente?

Al contrario de lo que pensé, Eren no se puso rojo de vergüenza como creí que lo haría, tampoco vi señas de que estuviera nervioso o de que quisiera desviar la mirada. No. Se mantuvo firme ante mi pregunta, de hecho parecía pensar en qué iba a responder, abría los labios como si estuviera a punto de hablar pero enseguida los volvía a cerrar pareciendo arrepentido de la idea que iba a exponer. Fue aquí donde noté el primer cambio: Eren ya no era un chiquillo que se dejaba avergonzar tan fácilmente por mí, se mantenía recto, mostrando una seguridad aplastante que antes no tenía.

―Eres bastante guapo.

Contestó con simpleza, de nueva cuenta me sentí irritado, por lo que rodé los ojos y solté un pequeño gruñido. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creí al principio pero como le había dicho antes, no me daría tan fácilmente por vencido, no ahora.

―Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

―¿No?

―No― Volví a pellizcar sus mejillas y el arrugó la nariz.― Puedo parecerte guapo, pero eso no quiere decir que te atraigo.

―A ver― Fingió que lo pensaba por varios segundos, pero luego bajó la mirada y con esa misma seguridad aplastante que había en sus ojos, su boca respondió:― Sí, Levi, me atraes físicamente. Ahora vamos a dormir.

Intentó soltarse de mi agarre pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había dicho las palabras que estaba esperando oír y él ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de en donde se había metido, jalé con más fuerza sus mejillas y él estuvo a punto de quejarse pero su alarido de dolor se ahogó en su garganta cuando estrellé mis labios contra los de él. No cerré los ojos y él tampoco lo hizo, yo lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, fingiendo que yo era el cordero en las garras del lobo. Nos quedamos así por breves segundos, hasta que esta vez él tomó la iniciativa y sus manos fueron a dar a mi cintura y entreabrió los labios lentamente, casi como si estuviera tanteando terreno peligroso y ciertamente tenía razón en andarse con cuidado.

Sólo entonces yo me permití cerrar los ojos y rodear su cuello con mis brazos, introduje mi lengua en su boca y exploré cada recoveco, cada lugar a mi alcancé para después ocuparme de su resbaladiza lengua que se empeñaba por tener el control. El beso me estaba sabiendo a frambuesas combinadas con nutella y aunque pudiera sonar o parecer asqueroso, el sabor me gustó, estaba volviéndome adicto a la suave textura de sus labios contra los míos y el agridulce sabor de su boca que se adueñaba por completo de la mía. Literalmente nos estábamos comiendo a besos, ninguno le daba tregua al otro, nos deteníamos por breves momentos para tomar aire pero después volvíamos a juntar nuestros labios con desespero. Estaba complacido y extasiado por darme cuenta de que no era el único que sentía una tremenda frustración sexual, lo supe por sus manos traviesas metiéndose en mi ropa para tocar mi piel. De vez en cuando bajaba las manos de mi cintura a mi espalda baja pero de ahí no pasaba, estaba conteniéndose de no tocar más abajo y eso de alguna manera me frustraba aún más a niveles titánicos.

Ni siquiera supe en que momento Eren había caído de sentón en la cama conmigo encima, sólo sabía que estaba sentado a horcajadas encima de él, ¿cómo habíamos llegado a esto?, no lo sabía, ni me importaba saberlo, ¿no era esto a lo que había venido?

Finalmente logramos separarnos y el ganador indiscutible del beso era Eren, él tenía las mejillas rojas y calientes, yo no estaba mucho mejor. Apoyé mi frente contra la suya y ambos respiramos erráticamente, tomando largas bocanadas de aire, sentía que el corazón me latía con fuerza dentro de mis costillas y me daba miedo que Eren pudiera escuchar también el constante y rápido _"bum, bum, bum"_ de mi corazón.

―¿Y eso por qué fue?― Preguntó con fingida inocencia y un peculiar brillo en su mirada.

―Eres medio lento, ¿verdad?

Respondí con burla, depositando un casto beso en sus labios, bajando a su mentón y después llevando ese camino de besos a su mandíbula, fui bajando por su cuello, dando inocentes besos en la piel que se me atravesaba, poco a poco fui desabotonando la blanca camisa pero las manos de Eren me detuvieron cuando llegué a la mitad.

―¿Levi?― Preguntó con una ceja alzada y algo de incredulidad en sus ojos, como preguntando silenciosamente con su sola mirada _"¿qué intentas?"_

―Si no quieres intenta poner resistencia― Susurré en su oído con voz aterciopelada, volviendo a desabotonar la estorbosa camisa.― Si es que puedes.

Nuevamente detuvo mis manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos con una expresión de total confusión en la expresión de su rostro. Luego acercó su nariz al mío y comenzó a olfatearme como si fuera una especie de perrito, fue mi turno de alzar una ceja y mirarlo con incredulidad mezclada con la desesperación por sentirlo como siempre había querido.

―¿Estás borracho?

Preguntó con la misma incredulidad que estaba plasmada en su rostro, fruncí el ceño.

―Nunca en mi vida he estado tan lucido.

Respondí con seriedad, haciendo que Eren me mirara con seriedad combinada con extrañeza. No había reacción alguna por parte de él, sólo el silencio y esa dura y fría seriedad que no sabía que tenía. Yo también me mantenía firme, supongo que las cosas serían mucho más sencillas de manejar si fuera el antiguo Eren y no este desconocido que estaba frente a mí. Por un momento deseé tener el súper poder de leer las mentes y saber qué era lo que él estaba pensando, qué pasaba por su cabeza, qué era lo que deseaba. Qué era lo que sentía y cuáles eran sus sentimientos, tenerlo así de serio ante mí no hacía más que acrecentar la ansiedad y el golpeteo molesto de mi corazón en mi pecho. Eramos un par de adultos, ¿por qué se lo pensaba tanto?, dijo que de cierta forma le gustaba o atraía y no se había negado a mi toque, ¿cuál era el problema de tener sexo?, esto no iba a atarlo de por vida a mí.

―¿Sexo?― Por fin se animó a preguntar con la voz rasposa y las pupilas dilatadas, aunque él quisiera disimularlo podía saberlo incluso por su forma de respirar, él deseaba esto tanto como yo.

―Sexo.― Respondí casi de inmediato.

―¿Y qué pasa con Erwin?

Esa simple pregunta hizo que toda mi determinación decayera y el deseo se esfumara como humo de cigarro. Me quité de encima de él y me senté a su lado, podía soportarlo de Erwin, de cualquier otra persona pero no de Eren. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que me iba a meter con él estando con alguien más? Había dejado Francia, recorrido kilómetros por él, ¡por él!, había abandonado mi orgullo y ahora me estaba dejando moldear con facilidad, pensando en su comodidad, en que quería hacerlo sentir a gusto conmigo. Oh, todo esto era una completa mierda y dolía como cuchillos oxidados enterrándose en mis entrañas. Nunca imaginé que Eren pudiera lastimar de este modo, mucho menos imaginaria que sería yo el afectado.

Me dolía y ya no era sólo el maldito dolor mental, ahora también podía sentirlo físicamente e incluso la creppa que había comido con anterioridad, amenazaba con regresar y salir por mi boca. Muy asqueroso.

―Terminé con Erwin hace tiempo― Suspiré con pesar y enterré mis dedos en mi cabello para tirar de él un poco. Esto también era culpa de Erwin, siempre hallaba una forma para joderme.― No estaría dispuesto a abrirte las piernas si estuviera con alguien más.

―No es eso―Se apresuró en decir cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que había hecho un juicio prematuro.― Todo esto es demasiado repentino, ni siquiera sabía que ya no estaban juntos.

―Supongo que al final todo vuelve a ser culpa mía, lo siento. Buenas noches.

Me levanté y me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba mi maleta, dándole la espalda a Eren y rebuscando en ella para encontrar mi pijama. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y estaba esperando a que Eren se fuera para así poder auto-compadecerme por ser tan patético. Oí que la cama rechinó y luego los pasos, algo cayó sobre mi hombro y cuando vi de reojo, me topé con la mata de cabellos cafés, desde luego, era Eren.

―Ambos hemos sido torpes y apresurados, creo― Murmuró con sincero arrepentimiento, luego pareció debatirse mentalmente en lo que haría, hasta que finalmente sus brazos volvieron a rodear mi cintura casi a regañadientes, _una oferta de paz_ , pensé.― Sabes que no quise decir eso, lo siento mucho.

Suspiré con derrotismo y mi mano subió hasta su cabello para acariciarlo y tranquilizar el aura de angustia que emanaba de su cuerpo, a pesar de todo, no podía enojarme con él, nunca. De cualquier forma, él tenía razón, yo tampoco me preocupé por explicarle que Erwin ya no era parte de mi vida y que si estaba aquí era por él. Sí, Eren siempre ha sido demasiado inteligente como para equivocarse.

―Lo sé, no ha sido tu intención― Jalé un mechón de su cabello y un suspiro quedo abandonó mis labios.― Pero tendrás que recompensarlo.

―¿De qué manera?

―Este fin de semana... llévame a conocer Berlín.

Levantó el rostro y me miró atentamente por varios segundos, después soltó un suspiro y una amable sonrisa volvió a adornar su rostro.

―De acuerdo.

* * *

Me desperté muy temprano, ni siquiera pude dormir bien porque los nervios, la emoción y la ansiedad me estaban comiendo vivo. No hice más que dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, me levanté dos o tres veces a tomar agua y luego al baño y cuando por fin logré conciliar el sueño mi celular sonó, avisando que tenía como veinte mensajes de Riko preguntando en dónde estaba, por qué no la había llamado y sobre todo, preguntando si ya había logrado dar con Eren. Al final conteste casi todos sus mensajes, omitiendo algunos detalles o simplemente ignorando sus preguntas extrañas. Una vez que dieron las siete de la mañana en punto, decidí levantarme y preparar algo para desayunar.

Pero al llegar a la cocina y abrir la nevera me topé con varias latas de Jack Daniel's, un huevo, lechuga y un par de zanahorias. Rodé los ojos, Eren seguía con su pésima alimentación, me vi en la necesidad de tomar prestadas las llaves del departamento de Eren y salir a comprar algo decente en el supermercado que estaba a un par de calles de los edificios en donde vivía. Compré lo necesario para hacer pan francés ―una de las pocas cosas culinarias que me salían bien―, también compre fruta y yogurt natural. Cuando regresé, Eren todavía no se había levantado aunque Öyku ya estaba dando lata, jugando con un patito de hule que ya estaba dando las últimas, de tan maltratado que estaba.

No me llevó más de treinta minutos terminar con el desayuno que consistía en pan francés, fruta picada con yogurt, café para mí y una malteada de chocolate para Eren ―realmente esperaba que aún le gustaran las malteadas, sabía lo mucho que odiaba el café―. Y tan sólo diez minutos después bajó Eren, recién bañado y listo para macharse a trabajar, bueno, no esperaba que se quedara.

―Buenos días, Levi― Saludó con voz jovial y se acercó a ver que era lo que estaba preparando.

―Elfo― Respondí, terminando de cortar la sandía en pequeños cubitos.― Me tomé la libertad de usar tu cocina e hice algo para desayunar, siéntate.

―¿Cocinas?― Preguntó entre divertido y sorprendido, asentí con una pequeña mueca de indignación.― ¿Desde cuándo?

―Desde que me mude a Francia, mamá no estaba para alimentarme y yo vivía incomunicado del mundo― Suspiré con pesar al recordar los malos ratos que pasé allá.― Y tuve que aprender a cocinar, alguien tenía que alimentarme después de todo.

―Entiendo...― Murmuró, y estoy casi seguro de que iba a decir algo más pero simplemente optó por callarse y pinchar un pedacito de melón con el tenedor para comerlo después.

―¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿ya no cocinas?, déjame decirte que tu nevera es más lamentable que mi vida amorosa.

Soltó una carcajada y encogió los hombros.

―Suelo desayunar, comer y cenar en restaurantes con Armin― Se llevó a la boca un pedazo de pan francés esta vez.― O en la cafetería del hospital... siempre estoy ocupado o cansado como para pensar en cocinar algo por mí mismo.

―¿Y quién cuida de Öyku?― Di un trago a mi café e hice una mueca con los labios, aún le faltaba un poco de azúcar.

―Thomas, un vecino del piso de abajo― Se llevó un pedazo de sandía con yogurt a la boca y luego limpió sus labios del yogurt que se le había embarrado.― Trabaja cuidando perros de medio tiempo entre semana y los fines de semana en una tienda de ropa, aún esta en la universidad.

―Oh― Dejé la taza con estampados de titanes sobre la mesa y pinché un pedazo de papaya para luego llevármelo a la boca.― Pues mientras yo esté aquí, tendrás que desayunar y cenar conmigo, es una orden.

―De acuerdo― Una risita escapó de sus labios y picoteó un pedazo de melón.― Eso sería lindo.

Continuamos platicando de banalidades, Eren me contó que tenía un cargo muy importante en el hospital, pues era jefe del equipo de diagnostico médico. Obviamente ―y como era de suponerse―, fue su padre quien le dio ese cargo, a pesar de que parecía satisfecho hablando de la vida que ahora llevaba, había cierta tristeza y amargura en su mirada y en su voz, no lo culpaba. Debía ser realmente espantoso tener que trabajar en algo que no te gustaba por completo sólo para poder complacer a un padre egolátra. Lo sabía porque mi propia madre seguía sufriendo y lamentándose por no haber forjado su propio camino, trabajando en algo que mis abuelos le habían impuesto, mi mamá y Eren tuvieron que crecer demasiado rápido, oyendo exigencias y soportando el peso de las expectaciones ajenas. Me hubiera gustado hacer algo por mamá, me gustaría hacer algo por Eren.

Cuando dieron las nueve de la mañana con quince minutos, Eren salió del departamento como alma que lleva el diablo, me había quedado solo con la pequeña Öyku que parecía ser la adoración de Eren. Por lo menos había logrado cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños: tener muchos perros, aunque claro, Öyku sólo era una, pero era mejor algo que nada. Durante todo el día me la pasé haciendo limpieza porque el departamento de Eren estaba peor que chiquero, luego salí a dar una vuelta con Öyku por toda esa manzana, me llevé el susto de mi vida pensando que me había perdido cuando en realidad sólo estaba a unas cuantas calles del edificio en donde vive Eren.

Aproveché para comprar un poco de despensa y la cena de esa noche, básicamente, haría que Eren probara una de las tantas pastas que sabía preparar porque mi habilidad culinaria se limitaba a eso. A las siete de la noche llegó Eren, tiritando de frío y con la punta de su nariz roja por la fría ventisca de esa noche, cenamos y se la pasó elogiando mi comida todo el tiempo, cosa que Erwin no hacía nunca. Solía decir que un día terminaría por envenenarlo... Eren también se ofreció a enseñarme nuevas recetas cuando tuviera tiempo, no sonaba tan mal esa idea. Parecíamos una pareja de recién casados, él contándome de como estuvo su día y yo escuchando atentamente, claro que sólo era una ilusión, en este matrimonio imaginario que yo me inventé, no había besos, ni sexo y tampoco estaba seguro de que el amor fuera recíproco. Pero era bonito imaginar que sí lo había.

Terminamos en la sala de su casa, comiendo pastizetas con leche enchocolatada y recordando viejos tiempos de cuando todos estábamos juntos. Recordando a Annie, Jean, Armin... incluso se tocó el tema de Mikasa y su hijo y lo raro que le seguía pareciendo a Eren, yo tampoco terminaba de acostumbrarme a la idea pero me alegraba mucho por ella. Hablamos sobre todas esas veces que nos reuníamos en punta de cielo para perder el tiempo y pasar el rato entre las bromas de Annie.

―Hablando de eso, tengo algo para ti― Anuncié de pronto, recordando _aquello_ y me levanté de un salto del sillón.― Espera aquí y no te muevas.

Corrí a la habitación en donde me estaba quedando y rebusque en mi inseparable bolso que estaba conmigo desde que aún estudiaba artes plásticas. Cuando encontré lo que buscaba, caminé a paso rápido a la sala, ansioso por mostrarle a Eren. Una vez que estuve ahí, me senté a su lado y coloqué el grueso y pesado libro de dibujos sobre sus piernas, en la portada se mostraba con orgullo los dibujos de varias bestias, al hombre más fuerte y a su última esperanza. Su verde mirada bajó y se quedó contemplado únicamente la portada por largos minutos pero ni siquiera se atrevía a hojearlo o echarle un vistazo, sólo lo miraba en silencio, perdido en el limbo de sus propios pensamientos o quizá recuerdos.

―Yo... le dibujé un final― Interrumpí los pensamientos de Eren, quien levantó por fin la mirada y la dirigió a mi persona.― Pero si no te gusta podríamos hacer otro, quizá...

―Levi― Sonrió con una amabilidad bastante fingida y enseguida me regresó el libro de dibujos y dijo:― Ya no soy un niño, estás cosas ya no me emocionan y ya no deberían emocionarte a ti tampoco.

―Entiendo.

Exclamé con voz dolida, ¿cómo podía decir eso?, no se trataba simplemente de unos dibujos y una historia fantasiosa y ya, ahí estaban meses de arduo trabajo, de risas, secretos, incluso peleas. Este libro de dibujos no eran un simple libro de dibujos, era el lazo que nos unía, era algo nuestro, sólo de él y mío, fue un mundo que construimos a base de sentimientos reales, sentimientos que yo aún conservaba tan fuertes como en el pasado. Apreté los labios y bajé la mirada, sabía que no era su intención lastimarme pero lo hacía, era como si estuviera desechando viejos y preciados recuerdos a la basura, como si ya no importaran en lo absoluto.

―Levi, yo...― Intentó decir algo para componer la situación tensa pero justo en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar.― Yo...

El sonido era irritante, o quizá simplemente yo me sentía demasiado irritado... más que eso, triste.

―Contesta.

Murmuré levantándome y yendo a encerrarme a la que era mi habitación temporal para poder darle un poco de privacidad. ¿En qué momento nos habíamos perdido de esta manera? ¿cuándo fue que las cosas llegaron a este punto sin retorno? ¿por qué seguía deseando volver a hablar con el antiguo Eren, sólo una vez más? Lo cierto es que comenzaba a sentirme como un intruso en su vida, como si sólo hubiera llegado para desordenar su perfecto y ordenado"mundo, no se sentía como debía sentirse, o como se supone que debería ser. Me tiré boca abajo en la cama y mi celular sonó en ese preciso momento, anunciando una llamada entrando: se trataba de Annie.

―Hola, rubia.

― _Hola, Levi_ ― Chilló de emoción, como si algo maravilloso le hubiera pasado.― _¿Cómo estás?, dime, ¿ya sabes algo de Eren?_

―Mh... sí.

― _¿En serio?, ¿cuándo irás a buscarlo?_

―Ya lo encontré.― Rodé sobre la cama para darme la vuelta y mirar el blanco techo.

― _¿Levi?, ¿está todo bien?_ ― Su voz preocupada sólo logro ponerme más mal de lo que ya estaba, tuve que morderme los labios para no empezar a llorar por una tontería como la que acababa de pasar.― _¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Eren está bien?_

―Sí, él esta bien, pero es... diferente ahora.

― _¿Te hizo algo malo?_ ― Esta vez sonaba algo molesta, incluso pude oírla gruñir algunas cosas como _"este bobo siempre arruinándolo"_ , no pude evitar sonreír, ella seguía igual que siempre y eso me reconfortaba bastante.

―No me hizo nada malo― Suspiré con pesar.― Annie, realmente me gustaría que estuvieras aquí. Siento que si no estás aquí para obligarme a hacer locuras por Eren, no podré hacerlo por mi cuenta.

― _¡No!, no puedes darte por vencido tan pronto_ ― Suspiré y me hundí un poco más entre las mantas y las almohadas, Annie tronó los labios como si estuviera pensando en algo sumamente complicado.― _Escucha... quizá Eren este un poco molesto contigo, pero ya sabes que él jamás lo va a admitir, ¿esta arisco, verdad?_ ― Asentí mientras respondía en un susurro un "sí", Annie suspiró pareciendo exasperada.― _Eren es un ser muy sensible, le cuesta mucho perdonar con sinceridad. Su orgullo es casi tan grande como tu trasero._

―¡Oye!

― _Es la verdad_ ― La escuché reír con malicia al otro lado de la línea, daba gracias que llamara justo ahora, necesitaba de su apoyo moral.― _En serio, Levi, dale su tiempo... sobre todo su espacio. Ve poco a poco con él, no quieras correr antes de caminar. Yo sé lo que te digo, todo esto es sólo un escudo, ambos sabemos que detrás de eso hay una cosita blanda y suave, que se desmorona de amor a la primera._

―Tienes razón, eso haré.

Ir despacio, tener paciencia... yo nunca había sido una persona paciente con los demás y Eren siempre tenía ese don de tener todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar y digerir las cosas, era indeciso e inseguro, por eso siempre dudaba cuando daba un paso y si creía que se había equivocado, retrocedía otros dos pasos más. Así era él, no le gustaba correr riesgos ―a mí tampoco, a excepción de algunas cosas―, tenía un terror a ser lastimado aunque no lo mostraba abiertamente, sabía que era así. Y Annie también estaba consciente de eso y me alegraba tenerla como amiga porque siempre encontraba una forma ingeniosa de lidiar con los demonios y defectos remarcados de Eren. Ella tenía razón, él no era un príncipe sacado de algún cuento de hadas, era un ser humano, de carne y hueso, con defectos y virtudes, con sentimientos y miedos.

Además, yo sabía muy bien que fui yo quien dañó el vínculo que tenía con Eren. Que ahora estaba recibiendo lo que había cosechado, si tan sólo no hubiera dejado de escribirle, si no me hubiera alejado de él... si no hubiera asumido que ya no necesitaba de él, tal vez esto no estaría sucediendo. Pero el hubiera no existe y las cosas siempre pasan como tienen que pasar y ya. Quizá, en el fondo, todo tiene un sentido, una razón del porqué sucedieron así las cosas.

Le hablé a Annie de las aventuras que había tenido que pasar para encontrar a Eren, incluso le conté de mi amigable encuentro con Armin en el hospital, comencé a sentirme menos miserable al hablar con ella, pronto la molestia había desaparecido un poco. Pero en cuanto mencionó a Mikasa, me sentí incomodo de nuevo, no sabía si debía contarle acerca de su hijo, sabía que esas cosas no me correspondían a mí, pero por la otra... si no se lo decía, podría molestarse conmigo, después de todo, los amigos no tienen secretos.

―Annie, hay algo que debo decirte, es sobre Mikasa.

― _¿Qué pasa con Mikasa?, ¿ella está bien?_

La alarma voz de Annie se encendió y comenzó a ponerse histérica, sacando conclusiones de accidentes y enfermedades raras, una más tonta e improbable que la otra. Me bombardeó con miles de preguntas que apenas y lograba entender porque para variar, estaba hablando demasiado rápido y tratando de decir mil cosas a la vez. Esperé paciente a que su momento de euforia se pasara y me dejara hablar, se tardó alrededor de cinco minutos parloteando cosas raras y diciendo tantas y tantas cosas a la vez, pero luego tomó un largo respiro, la oí contar hasta diez y finalmente se calmó.

―Mikasa está bien― Logré decir al fin, entre tanto alboroto ocasionado por la imaginación de Annie. Entonces pensé en Demian, el hijo de Mikasa y la expresión llena de amor en el rostro de ella.― Creo que ella esta mejor que sólo bien, pero...

― _¿Pero qué?_ ― Se escuchaba ansiosa e impaciente, no era para menos, Mikasa todavía le pegaba muy duro.

―No sé si deba contarte, es decir, no me corresponde a mí. En todo caso debería decírtelo Mikasa o incluso también Eren.

― _Levi Ackerman, habla ya, me estás asustando._

―Está bien, iré al grano... Mikasa tiene un hijo, un bebé precioso, en realidad.

Después de tremenda confesión sólo hubo un silencio sepulcral, ni siquiera podía escuchar la respiración de Annie, ni nada que me asegurara que no le había dado un infarto o algo así ante semejante noticia. Con el transcurrir de los segundos, me fui preocupando más porque lo único que se seguía escuchando era la interferencia de la línea, pude respirar con normalidad cuando la escuché soltar el aire que seguramente estuvo conteniendo todo este tiempo.

― _Oh_ ― Su voz salió quebrada, en un débil y agónico susurro.― _¿Está casada?, ¿ella se casó?_

―No, claro que no... tuvo al bebé por inseminación artificial.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una exclamación de alivio, sabía que no debía ser fácil para ella pero un peso menos se había quitado de encima al saber que Mikasa no estaba casada.

― _Pero, ¿entonces ella está bien?_ ― Insistió y sólo pude responder con un " _ajá_ ", escuché que hipaba lo más bajito que podía: estaba llorando seguramente.― _¿Y el bebé?, ¿cómo está?_

―Sano, es un niño y se llama Demian.

― _Oh, vaya... ¿cómo es él?_ ― Había una mezcla de ternura y emoción en su voz, como si el niño también fuera suyo y compartiera esa felicidad con la azabache.

―Es precioso, se parece muchísimo a Mikasa, es su copia exacta.

― _Te apuesto lo que quieras a que ese niño va a ser aún más guapo de lo que es Eren._

―Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Mikasa le va a espantar a todas sus pretendientas.

Ambos reímos en completa complicidad, no era un secreto que Mikasa era demasiado sobre-protectora, bastaba con ver como protegía a Eren como si fuera su hermanito menor. Tantas veces ahuyentó a las pretendientas que le salían al pobre que había perdido la cuenta exacta. Eren me contó una vez que en la secundaria había una niña que no paraba de acosarlo y para que lo dejara en paz, Mikasa puso arañas en su sándwich y de la niña no se volvió a saber más. Debía admitir que Mikasa y yo haríamos un gran team... si ella no intentara ayuntarme a mí también. Si con Eren hacía ese tipo de cosas para alejar a las chicas, ni siquiera puedo imaginar los problemas que seguramente le iba a causar a su hijo.

Afortunadamente tendría a su tío Eren para ayudarlo a tranquilizar a la loca de su madre.

Annie me hizo un sin fin de preguntas acerca de Demian, algunas de ellas no las pude responder porque eran relacionadas con cosas como cuándo nació, cuánto pesó, su tipo de sangre y si nació con alguna alergia. Sería buena idea que todo eso se lo preguntara a Eren... un día de estos, lo que me sorprendía es que Annie no se escuchaba enojada o recelosa, todo lo contrario, había una genuina emoción en su voz y en las cosas que decía acerca del hijo de Mikasa. Entonces me puse a pensar que si Eren llegara a tener un hijo, ¿yo actuaría igual que Annie? ¿feliz y emocionado?, probablemente al principio estaría enojado y renegando acerca del niño, pero al final terminaría por quererlo porque tendría una parte de Eren.

―¿No te molesta que Mikasa haya tenido un hijo?― Finalmente la pregunta del millón, Annie se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

― _Admito que esto es algo inesperado para mí... estoy un poco desorientada, pero nunca enojada_ ― En su voz había tanta sinceridad y ternura disfrazada de fingida indiferencia.― _Estaba en su derecho, así como yo estaba en mi derecho de irme... ambas hicimos lo que creíamos que era lo correcto y un bebé siempre es algo muy bueno._

Sonreí, sabía que Annie era especial... pero esta vez realmente me sorprendió, esperaba que si algún día lograba enamorar a Eren, nuestro amor fuera así de fuerte como el de ellas, un amor que comprende, perdona y espera con paciencia.

* * *

La suave brisa pegaba en mi rostro, mi nariz comenzaba a entumecerse pero no me importaba, me sentía relajado, la pequeña lancha se mecía suavemente y el único ruido que se escuchaba era el del remo golpeando al agua del canal. Habíamos tenido un día agitado, yendo de un lugar a otro, visitando museos e incluso me llevó a ver el tan famoso muro de Berlín. Aún nos faltaban un montón de cosas pero decidimos que lo mejor sería dejarlas para otro día y ahora navegábamos en un canal que atravesaba la ciudad, le llamaban spree o algo así. Eren se encargaba de remar, poniendo en marcha el pequeño bote que era sólo para nosotros dos, no recordaba la última vez que la había pasado así de bien, por un momento todo volvió a ser como era antes, Eren y yo volvíamos a ser los mismos de siempre; no se mencionó nada más acerca del libro de dibujos y lo que había sucedido ese día, estaba siendo paciente como me había aconsejado Annie. Tampoco volví a acercarme a Eren con dobles intenciones ―era bastante difícil―, pero asombrosamente eso estaba dando resultado... no forzar las cosas, dejar que fluyeran con naturalidad, al igual que las aguas de este río. Eso era lo mejor.

Luego de un rato, Eren se quejó de que le dolían los brazos y se detuvo a descansar un poco, fue ahí cuando todo el esfuerzo de esos días había dado su primer fruto. Él se recostó sobre mi regazo, acunándose como si fuera un niño pequeño que quiere mimos y de hecho, eso fue lo que me pidió.

―Levi, acaricia mi cabello. Me gusta cuando lo haces tú.

Sin poner pero alguno comencé a hundir mis dedos en su largo cabello, paseándolos de un lado a otro y masajeando de vez en cuando su cuero cabelludo. Era muy raro que él me pidiera este tipo de cosas, pero era aún más raro que yo aceptara de buenas a primeras, considerando lo mucho que odiaba el contacto físico. Pero cuando se trataba de Eren, nunca tenía problema en hacerlo, me gustaba tocar su cabello, sus mejillas, rozar sus mano con mis dedos... besarlo, simplemente me gustaba tocarlo. La tarde empezó a caer poco a poco, dejé en paz la cabeza de Eren antes de que se quedara completamente dormido.

―Ahora me debes algo a mí.

Rompí el silencio que nos había estado rodeando, el castaño se estiró como gato y me miró directamente a los ojos, arrugó la nariz en forma juguetona y una brillante sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

―¿Y qué es lo que el señor Ackerman quiere a cambio?

Alzó ambas cejas con algo de coquetería que terminó en un rotundo fracaso, en definitiva Eren seguía siendo un desastre cuando se trataba de coquetear, solté una carcajada y él también sonrió satisfecho, como si hubiera logrado su cometido. Cuando la risa se pasó y supe que él seguía esperando una respuesta, me mordí el labio inferior y en un murmuro muy quedito en el que esperaba que no me escuchara, respondí:

―Bésame.

Él se relamió los labios y pareció que se debatía internamente entre hacerlo o no, al final pensaba decirle que lo olvidara, no era su obligación o algo por el estilo. Pero contra a todo pronóstico, él se enderezó en su lugar y con toda la calma del mundo se acercó a mi rostro, primero rozó la punta de su nariz con la mía y luego sus labios con los míos, hasta que finalmente se consumó el acto cuando nuestras lenguas por fin se encontraron. Lo que había iniciado como un roce tierno e inocente, se tornó en algo salvaje y necesitado.

La ropa comenzaba a estorbarnos y nuestras manos buscaban un mayor contacto con el cuerpo contrario. Rompimos el beso que aún nos mantenía unidos por un hilo de saliva, ambos respirábamos con dificultad y nuestros corazones latían con fuerza al mismo tiempo en nuestro pecho. Nos miramos a los ojos y sin decir palabra alguna ambos llegamos a un mutuo acuerdo, a una mutua complicidad que estaba muy lejana del morbo. Porque cuando el verde de sus ojos y el gris de los míos se encontraron, supimos que ya no había remedio para nosotros, que esta vez ya no habría retorno si aceptábamos el contrato. Lo que Eren no sabía es que yo llevaba esperando por esto durante mucho tiempo, esperando por él, por los dos. Imaginando y fantaseando el cómo sería estar los dos juntos, sintiéndonos completamente. Esperando a que ambos estuviéramos listos para convertirnos en un sólo complemento, único y perfecto.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado, puede que las cosas estén avanzando un poco rápido entre Eren y Levi ―de hecho, lo hace―, pero aún no hay una relación definida, creo que tendrán que volver a pasar por ese proceso de atracción nuevamente, ambos van a tener que comprenderse mutuamente porque es obvio que hay bastantes cambios marcados en ambos, sobre todo en Eren, y van a tener que aprender a lidiar con esos cambios que se han dado. Me parece que ahora Levi tiene la dura tarea devolverle la confianza a Eren en el amor, en el propio Levi y en lo que pueden construir juntos, así que sólo nos resta esperar a ver que sucede con este par tan singular. En fin, muchas gracias por el apoyo brindado a Green eyes y por los reviews que me mandan sacando teorías y haciéndome saber como se siente respecto al fanfic, no saben lo mucho que anima para seguir adelante. Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	24. I love you

**I love you**

" _He esperado y esperado a que hagas un movimiento, antes de que hagas un movimiento... bebé, ven e ilumíname y tal vez te deje. Un poco peligroso, pero cariño, así es como lo quiero, un poco menos de conversación y toca mi cuerpo un poco más, porque estoy tan enamorada de ti."_

—Into you, Ariana Grande.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El camino a casa se volvió largo, ninguno mencionó nada del acuerdo silencioso al que habíamos llegado con anterioridad. No, las palabras venían sobrando, no nos hacían falta. Caminamos entre risas hasta la parada del bus y una vez que lo abordamos, las bromas y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, todos nos veían y de vez en cuando, cuando las ansias eran tantas, nos comíamos a besos sin ninguna clase de pudor, no importaba que todo el mundo arriba del transporte público nos viera porque eramos sólo él y yo.

Parecíamos una pareja de recién casados que están camino a su luna de miel, inexpertos, primerizos en esta cosa complicada llamada amor. Yo sentía que eramos como una de esas parejas que han planeado esto durante tanto tiempo, como dos adolescentes en su milésima cita que saben lo que sucederá una vez que estén a solas. Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso en toda mi vida —aunque no lo aparentara—, Eren también intentaba tapar el nerviosismo, pero yo podía ver a través de él y lo que veía era un tierno manojo de nervios, como cuando eramos más jóvenes y lo avergonzaba en exceso con sólo invadir su espacio personal un poco.

Volvía a ver al Eren de aquel entonces, con la única diferencia de que antes no se esforzaba tanto por ocultar lo nervioso o avergonzado que podía llegar a sentirse.

Pero ni bien llegamos a su departamento y él cerró la puerta detrás de sí, yo ya me había abalanzado contra él, buscando sus labios con desesperación y es que yo llevaba esperando por este momento durante tanto tiempo que no pude contenerme, por más que mi yo interno y sensato me decía que debía controlarme un poco más. Él tardó en corresponder a mis arrebatados impulsos pero cuando lo hizo, incluso yo mismo comencé a quedarme sin aire y a añorar tener el control de nuevo. Öyku estuvo ladrando en búsqueda de un poco de atención pero ninguno pensaba ceder, estábamos en el punto donde ya no había retorno, llegamos a su habitación entre trompicones y alguno que otro azotón que lográbamos darnos mutuamente contra la pared debido a las ansias que nos desbordaban y no nos permitían separarnos.

Una vez que estuvimos en su habitación, Eren se separó abruptamente de mí, como si hubiera recordado algo sumamente importante, algo que lo angustiaba y con esa misma angustia, nervios, inseguridad y miedo, fue que me miró a los ojos con real y genuina vergüenza.

—Hay algo que debo decirte— Murmuró mientras intentaba tomar un poco de aire, relamiéndose los labios y tragando saliva con fuerza.— Yo no... nunca he estado con un hombre.

Fue un poema ver su rostro desfigurado por la completa vergüenza mezclada con la latente angustia que debía sentir al ser primerizo en esto. Estuve tentado a reír pero sabía que eso podía arruinar mi perfecta oportunidad, por lo que con seriedad lo miré y llevé mis dedos a su boca para silenciarlo cuando estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás, tomé una de sus manos y con toda la sensualidad que nunca creí tener, besé en repetidas ocasiones el dorso de esta misma. Eren me miraba atentamente, sin perderse ni un sólo detalle de lo que hacía.

—Entonces déjame guiarte— Susurré cerca de sus labios, sugestivamente.— Imagina que estás con una chica, ¿qué harías si estuvieras con una chica?

El de cabellos castaños soltó una carcajada cargada de nervios, desvió la mirada y se lo pensó por apenas unos segundos. Relamió los labios con evidente nerviosismo, para después animarse a decir:

—Creo que empezaría por...

No lo dejé terminar, nuevamente coloqué mis dedos sobre sus labios y negué con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

—Si sabes lo que debes hacer, entonces no lo digas, sólo hazlo. Me gustan más los hechos.

Asintió mordiendo su labio inferior y con cierta duda, se acercó lentamente a mi rostro para besar mis labios con suavidad. Nunca imaginé, en mis veintisiete años de vida que le diría a alguien que pensara en mí como una chica, la idea no me había agradado nunca en el pasado, pero aquí estaba, diciéndole eso a Eren para que no se sintiera inseguro, incomodo. Tenía que guiarlo de alguna forma, porque en realidad yo lo deseaba más que nada, por eso ahora la idea ni siquiera me molestó un poco. Ahogué un jadeo cuando su lengua se adentró en mi boca, explorando y probando cada rincón para después simplemente terminar por enredarse con la mía.

Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme por todo el torrente de emociones que estaba sintiendo mental y físicamente. Nunca imaginé que un sólo beso fuera capaz de estremecer hasta la última terminación de mi sistema nervioso, lo que había comenzado como algo suave, lento, tierno, se tornó en algo violento, más pasional. Mis manos fueron serpenteando por los fuertes brazos de Eren hasta llegar a su cuello y de ahí bajar a donde se encontraban los botones del estorboso abrigo que llevaba puesto para deshacerme de él y después de la playera de manga larga que se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Poco a poco él también fue retirando la ropa que cubría mi cuerpo, con tanta paciencia que a mi me resultaba desesperante.

De un momento a otro yo había terminado completamente desnudo, sentado a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Eren, mientras que él aún llevaba puesto el muy innecesario y apretado bóxer color negro. Jadeábamos en búsqueda de aire, yo seguía frotándome descaradamente contra su deseo que estaba más que despierto, como el mío. Él besaba mi cuello, mordiendo, succionando la piel que se encontraba a su alcancé y dejando marcas a su paso de que había estado ahí, mientras intentaba disimular y ahogar los gruñidos y gemidos que querían escapar de sus labios. Comenzaba a sentirse más confiado y yo lo estaba disfrutando en exceso.

Sus dedos encontraron dos punto sensibles en mi pecho y se entretuvieron bastante tiempo en retorcer mis duros pezones, hasta que su mano fue bajando de mi pecho por mi abdomen hasta mi entrepierna, con la curiosidad nata de un niño que acaba de descubrir algo nuevo, lo toqueteó, pasando sus dedos por toda la extensión hasta llegar a la punta y volver a repetir ese proceso.

—Joder, Eren.

Gruñí entre dientes cuando al fin apresó mi pene en su mano y comenzó a masturbarme de forma lenta y tortuosa, apreté los párpados con fuerza y apresé mi labio inferior intentando acallar los gemidos estruendosos que buscaban la forma de salir de mi garganta. Cuando la desesperación se volvió más fuerte que mi propio autocontrol, empecé a mover mis caderas en busca de un mayor contacto con su mano, haciéndole un silencioso pedido de que fuera más rápido, quizá un poco más duro, no importaba. En el proceso, mi trasero también terminó por restregarse más y más con la erección que Eren escondía bajo su ropa interior, él también comenzó a jadear y a maldecir en voz baja —lo cual me pareció extraño, pero bastante sensual—, mientras que por el simple impulso movía su mano con mayor rapidez y fluidez.

Un escalofrío recorrió desde mi vientre por todo mi cuerpo, avisando del inevitable orgasmo que se avecinaba para mí. Me estremecí por completo, a la vez que escondía el rostro en el cuello de Eren y me aferraba a su espalda con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban en los brazos.

Pronto estallé en cientos de miles de estrellas blancas y rutilantes, mi mente se puso en blanco y lo único que podía percibir era el chorro de semen que había salido con fuerza de mi cuerpo. Mordí con fuerza el cuello de Eren y éste no tardó en quejarse, mi cuerpo entero se sentía débil y deliciosos escalofríos recorrían toda mi columna vertebral, enviando choques electrizantes de placer a toda mi demás anatomía. Cuando pude reponerme un poco de mi reciente orgasmo, separé mi rostro del cuello de Eren y miré sus verdes ojos opacados por el deseo, extasiados por lo que había sucedido. Sonreí de lado con completo descaró y me quité de encima de sus muslos, él me miraba sin decir nada pero con aquella mirada de un depredador que esta apunto de cazar a su presa.

Esa mirada me gustó más de lo que debería.

Me acomodé arrodillándome entre sus piernas y lentamente fui bajando esa única prenda que lo cubría de mí. Eren parpadeó y detuvo mis manos justo cuando estaba a punto de ver que había allí abajo, aunque era obvio, yo tenía lo mismo.

—¿Y ahora qué haces, Levi?

Rodé los ojos y solté un bufido en forma de protesta, con brusquedad aparté sus manos que apresaban a las mías y con una sonrisa sugestiva, respondí:

—Flojito y cooperando, elfo novato.

En realidad yo tampoco era un experto en esto de los orales, porque de hecho era el primero que haría. Jamás quise hacerlo cuando Erwin lo había propuesto o insinuado, me parecía asqueroso llevarme a la boca el pene de otro hombre sin embargo, de alguna manera... ahora era diferente, seguía pensando que era asqueroso pero una parte de mí moría por hacerlo, por tomar todo lo que Eren pudiera darme, iba a todo o nada. Por fin logré quitar de mi camino el bóxer que tanto problema me había dado, esta vez fue mi turno para parpadear y tragar saliva con fuerza.

—Santos titanes— Balbuceé sin despegar la mirada del pene de Eren, se notaba que sus genes alemanes habían sido generosos con él.— ¿Eres realmente humano?

—Cielos, Levi, no digas cosas vergon...

Su frase quedó a medias cuando mi lengua se deslizó desde el glande de su pene hasta la base, lo vi apretar con fuerza los labios y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, sonreí victorioso y seguí probando cada centímetro de aquella piel. Sabía salada y el tacto de mi lengua con el miembro de Eren se sentía raro, chupaba y lamía todo a mi alcancé escuchando como Eren gruñía en voz alta, esta vez ya no se estaba conteniendo, lo cual me dejó realmente complacido. Mientras que me encargaba del pene de Eren, comenzaba a prepararme a mí mismo lo mejor que podía, sabía que iba a resentir la falta de lubricante pero realmente no me importaba. Primero levé un dedo a mi entrada y conforme la incomodidad pasaba, metía otro hasta que fueron tres.

—Mierda— Levanté una ceja, escuchar a Eren diciendo groserías era impropio de él y extraño de cien formas diferentes, pero me gustaba esa nueva faceta.— Creo que pronto...

De inmediato aparté mi boca de su palpitante miembro y lo ayudé a llegar con mis manos. Fue tan maravilloso ver a Eren llegando a su clímax, retorciéndose por mi tacto, con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y las pupilas dilatadas por el placer que recorría todo su cuerpo. Su semilla caliente salpicó su propio vientre y parte de mis manos pero no me importaba, no cuando frente a mí estaba la vista más espectacular de todas. Era mil veces mejor verlo que sólo imaginarlo.

Cuando él volvió en sí, me levanté y de nueva cuenta me senté sobre sus muslos, doblando mis rodillas a cada lado de su cadera y enterrándolas en el suave colchón, Eren no tardó nada en abrir los ojos y enfocarlos en los míos. Rocé la punta de mi nariz contra la suya unas cuantas veces y después unimos nuestros labios en un beso que no llevaba prisa alguna, él acariciaba con suavidad mi espalda, haciendo pequeños círculos imaginarios, entre tanto, yo me encargaba de restregar mi cuerpo nuevamente contra el suyo. Corté el beso, un delgado hilo de saliva aún nos unía, miré a Eren a los ojos, intentando transmitirle todos esos sentimientos que me provocaba, que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Quería asegurarme de que supiera que le daría todo de mí, que en lo que a mí respectaba no era sólo sexo y ya. Que como siempre, había algo más que ocultaban mis acciones.

Me levanté un poco y tomé el pene de Eren que nuevamente estaba duro, él respingó ante el repentino toque de mis manos y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso de sus labios. Fui bajando lentamente hasta rozar la punta de su miembro contra mi entrada una y otra vez sin preocuparme por el recato o algo parecido, mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza cuando logré introducir la punta.

—¿No sería mejor si lo hacemos en otra posi..?

—Cállate, no soy un jodido muerde almohadas.

Le di la mejor mirada amenazante que tenía y él sólo se limitó a asentir sin chistar, fui bajando lentamente mis caderas sobre el duro miembro de Eren, sintiendo como él se abría paso en mi interior, llenándome por completo hasta que logré llegar a la empuñadura. Dolía como un demonio pero en ningún momento me quejé, no recordaba la última vez que había hecho este tipo de cosas, parecía que mucho, a juzgar por el asqueroso dolor que me nublaba el juicio y me cortaba la respiración. Eren jadeaba en mi oído mientras que yo intentaba respirar con normalidad, sin emitir ninguna queja de dolor.

Y él fue paciente, durante un largo rato en el que esperaba a que el dolor disminuyera, Eren sólo se encargó de acariciar mi espalda y dejar pequeños y húmedos besos en mis hombros en un intento por relajar la rigidez de mi cuerpo contra el suyo, era como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento, o tal vez sólo lo deducía, después de todo él siempre fue inteligente y era muy raro que algo se le escapara. Cuando el dolor empezó a ceder y el extraño cosquilleo en mi vientre se hizo presente por todo mi sistema, fue que comencé a mover mis caderas de forma lenta, arrancándonos gemidos a ambos.

—Mierda, ¿por... por qué eres tan enorme?— Me quejé entre gemidos, para luego soltarle una fuerte mordida en uno de sus hombros como una especie de venganza.— Deberías hacer algo con tu cosa... en serio.

—¿Y ahora la culpa la tengo y-yo?

Movió sus caderas hacia arriba con fuerza y firmeza, logrando llegar aún más adentro de lo que creí que era posible. Asentí débilmente y mordí con fuerza su hombro izquierdo al tiempo que yo comenzaba a mover las caderas con más ímpetu, arrancando más gruñidos agónicos de sus labios, después de todo, él no era el único que podía jugar sucio. Pronto sus brazos rodearon mi cintura con fuerza, haciendo que nuestros pechos chocaran y mis ojos terminaran clavados en los suyos, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y acerqué mi rostro al suyo para sellar sus labios con los míos. Nos besamos con vehemencia y necesidad, en un intento por fundirnos completamente el uno con el otro.

En algún momento las caderas de Eren comenzaron a moverse al compás de las mías, no había sido tan tierno y mágico como siempre lo había imaginado, era salvaje y agresivo pero ya no importaba, estaba con él. Al fin eramos uno, sentía que el corazón se me desbordaba de tanta felicidad al escuchar esos jadeos lascivos que eran provocados por mí y únicamente por mí, todo me estaba pareciendo tan ridículamente perfecto, sus labios entreabiertos dejando salir más de esos bellos sonidos, sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y el esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo, incluso el asqueroso sudor que perlaba su frente y resbalaba por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello. Me preguntaba si él también se sentía especial estando conmigo, si también podía sentir esta calidez y la compleja felicidad...

De pronto, en algún punto él me tomó con fuerza y enseguida me recostó de espaldas sobre el colchón, saliendo de mí repentinamente, lo miré con una ceja alzada y gemí en forma de protesta pero él sonrió con burla y pegó su frente a la mía.

—Ahora sí podrás culparme.

Susurró con una voz rasposa y completamente necesitada y así como salió volvió a entrar con fuerza, tomando con firmeza mis caderas y elevándolas un poco, haciendo que de esta forma él pudiera llegar más profundo en mí.

Encajé las uñas en su espalda y en respuesta recibí un gruñido ronco, seguido de una fuerte y profunda embestida que dio justo en el punto exacto de toda mi perdición, enredé las piernas en torno de su cadera porque a pesar de que él entraba y salía, golpeando una y otra vez ese perfecto punto de placer en mí, sentía que ya no era suficiente, necesitaba sentir más. Me asustaba, me ponía en alerta sentirme tan débil y necesitado, nunca había experimentado esta imperiosa necesidad de querer más. Atacó mi cuello, repartiendo besos y mordidas, dejando marcas que seguramente tardarían en sanar.

—Levi.

Y no parecía cansarse de repetir mi nombre en cada oportunidad que tenía, como si fuera una especie de mantra o algo parecido. Me gustaba como salía mi nombre de su boca, entre jadeos entrecortados y suspiros profundos, me gustaba sentir su tibio aliento chocando contra mi cuello, o mi oreja. Me gustaba sentir como nuestros cuerpos encajaban con tal armonía y perfección, me gustaba sentirlo llenar todos esos vacíos que se habían creado por haber estado lejos de él. Me gustaba esta sensación de inocencia, como si él estuviera tomando mi primera vez y yo la suya.

—Eren— Lo llamé entre mi nube de placer, tomando su rostro entre mis manos para poder mirarlo a los ojos y asegurarme de transmitirle estos bellos sentimientos que él estaba provocando en mí.— Bésame.

Rogué entre suspiros quedos que salían con dificultad de mis labios y se perdían entre los gemidos de Eren, el castaño accedió a mi pedido, enredando su lengua con la mía tan rápido como nuestros labios se habían unido. Bastó con otra marcada embestida para que mi segundo orgasmo de la noche llegara, nublando mi vista y haciendo que me retorciera sobre la cama al no poder contener el placer que recorría todo mi cuerpo y terminaba en el dedo meñique de mi pie. Eren siguió arremetiendo contra mí unas cuantas veces, alargando aún más el efecto del reciente orgasmo, intentó salir de mí cuando estuvo a punto de correrse pero yo volví a aprisionar sus caderas con mis piernas.

—Adentro.

Murmuré con la poca lucidez que tenía, tirando con suavidad de sus cabellos castaños, él dio un último embate contra mí y terminó por llenar todo mi interior con su caliente semilla, provocando escalofríos y espasmos en mi cuerpo. Ambos suspiramos, liberando todo el cansancio que se estaba apoderando de nuestros cuerpos, Eren salió muy lentamente de mí y se tiró boca arriba en la cama, respirado erráticamente. Yo apenas me estaba recuperando, volviendo a respirar con normalidad, me sentía pegajoso pero eso no me importó porque preferí ver como el pecho de Eren subía y bajaba, o su cabello pegado a su frente, o sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Estaba hecho un desastre.

Sin embargo, me causó mucha emoción pensar que el que lo había puesto así había sido yo. Solté una suave carcajada mientras enfocaba la mirada en el techo de la habitación, sintiéndome ridículamente feliz.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?— Preguntó entre divertido y confundido al escucharme reír.

—Creo que sólo me siento muy feliz— Murmuré con toda la sinceridad que cabía dentro de mi cuerpo, volviendo a reír. Luego relamí mis labios resecos y pregunté:— ¿Alguna vez imaginaste que terminaríamos así?

Llevé una vez más la mirada hacia él, encontrándome con su profunda y apacible mirada verde sobre mí, observándome, analizándome, me sentía completamente expuesto ante esa forma en la que me miraba, diciendo todo y nada a la vez. Torció los labios con algo cercano al dolor y casi enseguida yo arrugué la frente, ¿había dicho algo malo? ¿por qué de pronto parecía tan irritado? Entrecerró los ojos y de sus labios escapó un suspiro quedo, como si no quisiera que yo lo escuchara; arrugó la nariz y con lentitud volvió a abrir sus bellos ojos verdes.

—No— Contesto tajante y seco, pero al darse cuenta de la forma tan tosca con la que me había hablado, agregó:— ¿Tú sí?

—Bueno...—Me lo pensé un poco mejor antes de hacer cualquier tipo de confesión, no sabía si era buena idea el exponerle justo ahora todos mis sentimientos.— ¿Afectaría en algo que te dijera que sí?

Me miró entre sorprendido y confundido, entre receloso y escéptico, entre miedoso y nervioso. Nunca había sido bueno leyendo a Eren y ahora que era alguien un tanto diferente, me costaba más trabajo intentar entenderlo, deducir qué era lo que pasaba por su mente; en ese sentido Eren seguía siendo un completo misterio para mí y él guardaba bajo llave, y muy celosamente todos esos pensamientos difíciles de comprender.

—No lo sé.

Sentenció sin ni siquiera pensarlo, simplemente las palabras salieron disparadas de su boca como si con ellas comenzara a levantar un muro invisible pero duro de penetrar, con la única intención de protegerse de mí. Lo sentía tan lejano de mí, cuando yo quería acercarme un paso, él retrocedía dos. Ya no me permitía entrar como antes, lo que era peor es que tampoco quería esforzarse en entrar en mí, no hacía preguntas acerca de nada, de hecho las evitaba a toda costa, jamás preguntó por cómo me había ido en Francia, o el por qué terminé con Erwin y había venido a buscarlo, dolía pensar que de alguna u otra forma, estaba evadiéndome. Annie dijo que tuviera paciencia pero esto comenzaba a impacientarme de alguna forma, me confundía porque a veces parecía que volvíamos a ser los de antes, pero entonces yo decía algo que parecía ser lo bastante malo y retrocedíamos a cuando eramos dos desconocidos que se miraban de lejos, o esa era la sensación que me daba.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser como en el pasado?

¿Tanto me había equivocado con Eren?

Tuve deseos de llorar y berrear como niño de cinco años, extrañaba tanto esos lejanos días en los que Eren no se empeñaba en ser distante conmigo. En donde se emocionaba al inventar historias como las del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, a esos tiempos en donde jugar con los mechones sueltos de su cabello cuando creía que nadie lo veía era lo más divertido del mundo. Extrañaba a aquel muchachito que soñaba con formar una banda de rock, la mejor banda de rock y viajar por el mundo. Lo echaba tanto de menos que dolía, si hubiera alguna manera de enmendar mi error, ¿cuál era? ¿hablarlo? ¿pedirle perdón? ¿arrodillarme? ¿o ser sincero con él y contarle que yo siempre le había querido muchísimo? ¿cómo borrar el enojo que guardaba en su interior?

" _5 años atrás._

 _Fingía que dibujaba las nubes en el cielo con su lápiz, se divertía y reía al encontrarle formas a las nubes, el suave viento acariciaba su rostro con suavidad y mecía su cabello en una lenta danza. Cerraba su ojo derecho y fingía que era él quien les daba el ángulo en el que estaban acomodadas las nubes, extendiendo los brazos y formando una especie de rectángulo con los dedos mientras que su ojo izquierdo parecía calcular la distancia entre una y otra. Hacía mucho tiempo que yo ya había terminado de leer el capítulo que recientemente había escrito Eren para nuestra historieta y ahora lo observaba en silencio._

 _Él era un ser extraordinario, simplemente era fascinante el sólo verlo justo ahora, Eren conservaba intacta la inocencia y fascinación de un niño. Había muchos chicos de la edad de Eren que ya se conocían el kamasutra completo, empezando porque yo también había sido muy precoz pero luego estaba Eren, divirtiéndose al imaginar que era él quien ponía las nubes en el cielo. Era como ver a un niño de un metro setenta acostado en mi regazo mientras no para de imaginar cosas extraordinarias, hacía sonidos extraños con su boca y de vez en cuando se removía con inquietud sobre mi lecho. Eren era especial y tenía una particular singularidad: no se creía diferente._

 _Saqué la bolsa de plástico que contenía aquellos bombones cubiertos de chocolate que tanto me gustaban. Me llevé uno a la boca y enseguida coloqué otro más sobre los labios de Eren, de inmediato aceptó la golosina, masticándola y saboreándola._

— _Mira, Levi, un dragón._

 _Señaló en el cielo a una nube que se deformaba por el soplido del viento, por más que la miré no hallé ninguna similitud con la de un dragón. Pero los ojos verdes de Eren miraban muy atentamente el como la nube era empujada por el viento._

— _Mh, yo no veo nada_ — _Chasqueé la lengua y rodé los ojos, nuevamente me llevé otro bombón a la boca._

— _Es porque..._ — _Lo callé metiendo otro bombón a su boca, lo masticó con rapidez y retomó su frase a medias._ — _Es porque ya no es un dragón, la nube se transformó y ahora tiene forma de..._

— _Nube deforme._

 _Ataqué con sorna, haciendo que Eren hiciera un puchero con los labios y volviera a observar las nubes blancas que flotaban sobre al azul cielo, cielo que se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes. Eren tenía una desbordante imaginación que apenas y le cabía en la cabeza, le admiraba secretamente eso, su enorme capacidad para imaginar historias y luego darles vida, por crear mundos que yo ni drogado hubiera imaginado. Su vivaz imaginación y entusiasmo era lo que lo volvían un ser mágico salido de algún cuento de hadas, deseaba desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que nadie nunca apagara esa tierna inocencia que se ocultaba bajo aquellos buenos modales y sonrisas amplias, que en realidad ocultaban que él era tan frágil como las hojas de otoño._

 _Miré por algunos segundos la pasta dura color azul marino del cuaderno en donde Eren escribía sus historias. Entonces pensé en el hombre más fuerte y la última esperanza, ellos eran héroes que luchaban para proteger a su pueblo, nobles intenciones de querer liberar a los humanos del castigo impuesto por uno de los reyes elfos. Era muy gracioso que ese par de figuras heroicas y sanguinarias hayan salido de nosotros... un enano amargado, enamorado del arte y todo lo que no impliqué suciedad. Y desde luego, un idiota que se divierte encontrando figuras en las nubes y se admira al verme dibujar, como si esa fuera la más grande proeza de todos los tiempos._

 _Llevé dos bombones a mis labios y puse uno más entre los labios de Eren, lo volvió a aceptar sin queja alguna. Sabía que odiaba las cosas dulces y darme cuenta de que seguía aceptando las golosinas que yo le daba para complacerme, me causaba un cosquilleo en el estómago y unas enfermas y terribles ganas de apretar sus mejillas y llenarlas de besos. Hundí los dedos en su melena café y comencé a peinar sus cabellos con parsimonia, retiré los mechones que cubrían su frente para poder admirar sus espesas cejas que también me gustaban en demasía._

— _Eren, ¿tú realmente crees que si estuviéramos en una situación parecida a la del hombre más fuerte y la última esperanza, seríamos héroes?_

 _Arrugó la nariz y torció los labios, comenzó a dibujar círculos en el aire mientras que su cabeza viajaba a miles de kilómetros lejos de mí, o tal vez sólo estaba retraído en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente bajó el brazo y entrecerró los ojos, emitiendo un sonido raro de sus labios, luego abrió los ojos y suspiró pareciendo derrotado._

— _No_ — _Su voz salió con burla que iba completamente dirigida al pensamiento de que ambos pudiésemos ser héroes._ — _Pero seamos cobardes juntos._

 _Una carcajada escapó de sus labios y luego me sonrió de manera infantil, ampliamente, mostrando todos los blancos y perfectos dientes, y sus bonitos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Aquella vez pensé que su sonrisa le hacía competencia al brillante sol de primavera."_

Sonreí nostálgico al recordar aquella tarde de mayo, esa vez debí de haberlo dicho lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes ahora. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero apreté con fuerza los dientes para evitar que escaparan y tan pronto como pude, las limpié. La habitación se mantenía en silencio el noventa por ciento del tiempo, porque de vez en cuando se podía escuchar el ruido de los autos al pasar, o de algún avión en lo alto. Relamí con nervios mis labios y tragué saliva con dificultad. Era ahora o nunca, ya no quería equivocarme con Eren, no más.

—Eren, te amo muchísimo.

Fue como si me quitaran un enorme y sofocante peso de encima, me sentí liberado. Me sentí bien al exponer mis sentimientos, al ser honesto con Eren por primera vez en mi vida, sin embargo, los minutos transcurrieron y no hubo respuesta para mi confesión. Con un terrible miedo impropio de mí, giré muy lentamente la cabeza y me decepcionó bastante encontrarme con el rostro sereno de Eren, quien yacía sumergido en las profundidades del sueño. Quise golpearlo y zarandearlo hasta que despertara, tanto trabajo me había costado decirlo y el muy cretino había estado dormido todo este tiempo.

Estaba acostado sobre uno de sus costados, tenía uno de sus brazos extendidos en el colchón y los labios entreabiertos. Su cabello estaba regado sobre la blanca almohada y las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos se hicieron más evidentes ante la débil luz que emitía la lámpara, respiraba con calma y había suavizado sus facciones, volviendo a mostrarme los escombros del niño que había dejado aquel día en el aeropuerto de Friburgo. Un largo mechón cayó por su rostro y no tuve más opción que acomodarlo detrás de su oreja, dejando completamente despejado su rostro.

Paseé mis dedos desde su frente hasta su mejilla, poco a poco me fui acercando a él para mirarlo más de cerca e intentar convencerme de que este era Eren, el chico de los ojos verdes que había llegado a conocer y no un sustituto. Me apegué completamente a él, sin importarme si invadía su espacio personal, sentía su aliento rozar contra mi rostro.

—Realmente te amo muchísimo, idiota.

Murmuré muy cerca de su rostro, él enseguida se removió inquieto pero apenas un poco, luego arrugó la nariz en un gesto completamente tierno que lo hacía verse vulnerable. Esperaba que entre sueños pudiera haberme escuchado.

* * *

Los débiles rayos de sol golpearon mi rostro, logrando que me removiera entre las sábanas en busca del calor corporal de Eren, pero por más que me arrimé a donde se suponía que debía estar él, no encontré nada. Abrí mis ojos perozosamente y lentamente me incorporé sobre la cama, mis caderas dolían demasiado, esperaba al menos poder caminar como la gente decente. Eren ya no estaba acostado y desde abajo me llegó un olor a comida, revisé el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, marcaba las diez de la mañana en punto.

—Mierda.

Arrojé las sábanas hacia un costado y en completo silencio bajé hasta mi habitación, saqué una muda de ropa de limpia y me metí a darme un baño rápido de cinco minutos. Una vez que me vestí y arreglé, salí de la habitación y caminé hasta la cocina, me detuve justamente en el marco de la puerta, olía a huevos revueltos y parecía que había pan tostándose en la tostadora, él movía ágilmente su brazo en círculos mientras que con el otro brazo sujetaba con fuerza un recipiente en donde estaba batiendo la mezcla de quien sabe qué.

Me mantuve en silencio mientras observaba con orgullo las marcas de rasguños que tenía en la espalda, —sí, el muy cínico andaba sin playera—. Seguramente le estaban ardiendo dolorosamente, lo cual recompensaba un poco el dolor en mi cadera, justo cuando iba hacer un comentario burlón por sus habilidades para batir y cocinar, él empezó a tararear una canción.

—It's not a walk in the park to love each other— Detuvo su cantar por un momento, para buscar de entre la alacena un sartén.— But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're worth it.

Vació el contenido del recipiente en donde estaba batiendo algo y luego buscó de uno de los cajones una palita de madera para poder voltear el ahora hotcake. Crucé los brazos y seguí disfrutando de este peculiar show matutino montado por Eren.

—Cause after all this time... i'm still into you— Volteó con agilidad el hotcake y luego se acercó un poco el utensilio a los labios, simulando un micrófono.— I should be over all the butterflies but i'm into you! ¡and baby even on our worst nights i'm into you.

 _«Porque después de todo este tiempo todavía te quiero, debería de haber superado todas estás mariposas pero te quiero y cariño aún en nuestras peores noches te quiero»_

Comenzó a menear las caderas y sólo entonces pude darme cuenta de que llevaba puestos los audífonos, sin poder evitarlo más, me acerqué lentamente y le solté una nalgada. Dio un respingo que hizo que los auriculares salieran volando de sus orejas y que el hotcake casi se le cayera del plato que estaba sujetando, volteó a verme entre indignado y contrariado pero yo sólo encogí los hombros y sonreí con sorna.

—¿Eso por qué fue?— No pudo más y su rostro serio se deformó por una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Es mi manera cariñosa de decir "buenos días, Eren".

—Debí esperar una respuesta así— Volvió a reír arrugando ligeramente la nariz.— ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Te excediste, elfo idiota— Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, pareciendo molesto pero luego relajé mi ceño y le di una sonrisa ladeada.— Lo recompensa todo el show musical que acabo de presenciar.

—Lo siento, la canción la escucha una de mis subordinadas y...— La enorme sonrisa que había llevado fue sustituida por una línea recta en sus labios, parecía que de nueva cuenta había recordado algo que no le gustaba recordar.— Se me pegó en algún momento.

Suspiró y encogió los hombros, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. Yo tampoco quise preguntar nada, por ahora me conformaría con saber únicamente lo que necesitaba, aunque este asunto me dejaba inquieto e intranquilo. Le ayude a poner la mesa y a servir el desayuno, era agradable despertar un domingo por la mañana y hacer este tipo de cosas, podría acostumbrarme a esto. Cuando nos sentamos a comer, Öyku hizo su aparición en el comedor y se sentó muy cerca de la mesa, moviendo la cola y alzando las orejas en espera de que alguno de los dos le diera un poco de comida.

Al final y como lo esperaba, fue Eren quien cedió y terminó por darle un hotcake entero.

—¿Tú compraste a Öyku o fue un regalo?— Me lleve la taza de café a los labios y bebí un poco.

—Fue un obsequio— Sonrió con ternura y acarició el pelaje del animal.— Mi mamá la trajo de Turquía, por eso decidí nombrarla Öyku. Era el nombre que mi mamá me iba a poner si hubiera nacido siendo niña.

—¿Öyku?— Enarqué una ceja y él asintió.— Parece un nombre lindo, mi madre esta loca, iba a ponerme Francia si hubiera sido niña.

Eren soltó una estruendosa carcajada y me miró con burla en sus verdes ojos.

—De acuerdo, la señora Kushel sí esta un poco loca.

—Mamá ha preguntado por ti... sería bueno que algún día te pases por la casa.

—¿Regresar a Friburgo?

Preguntó con lentitud, como si la idea fuera un tanto descabellada, asentí lentamente. Lo vi perderse en sus pensamientos de nuevo, como si estuviera considerando mil y un cosas, por lo que Jean me había contado Eren llevaba mucho tiempo sin regresar, casi desde que Mikasa estaba embarazada. Él antes había dicho que encontró su lugar ahí, en ese pequeño pueblo, pero ahora era como si ya no tuviera deseos de regresar y sabía más o menos cuál era esa razón: ahí ya no estaban Annie, ni Armin, yo me había marchado, Jean y Mikasa hicieron su vida aparte, fue como si lo que los mantenía unidos hubiera perdido su pegamento.

Entendía que la única familia real que Eren había tenido eran sus amigos y de repente, de un día a otro, todos nos habíamos marchado y en Friburgo no había quedado más que recuerdos tristes que se erosionaban con el paso de los años, que se llenaban de cochambre y telarañas en un rincón, yo mismo había sido testigo de los cambios bruscos que había sufrido el pueblo y me daba una idea del por qué Eren no había regresado a donde se suponía que había sido su lugar en el mundo. En ese sitio ya no estaban las personas que siempre considero como su única familia y apoyo incondicional, su mundo, lo único que conocía.

Yo mismo había regresado de Francia porque allá tampoco estaban las personas que más me importaban en el mundo, por eso comprendía a Eren.

—Tal vez... podamos pasar la Navidad allá.

Levanté la mirada del plato con el hotcake a medio comer, una pequeña sonrisa ladeada se asomó en los labios de Eren y la forma en la que me miró como solía hacerlo en el pasado, encendió aún más la llama de la esperanza que se negaba a morir, a apagarse, a extinguirse. Ojalá que Annie también pudiera volver a casa esa Navidad.

* * *

En cuanto pusimos un pie dentro del centro comercial, los ojos de Eren brillaron con fuerza al ver la cantidad de adornos navideños y el enorme pino que recién se empezaba a adornar con las enormes y llamativas esferas color azul marino. Todos los locales estaban adornados con escarcha y rutilantes series navideñas que parpadeaban y alternaban sus colores entre el rojo y verde. Por todos lados se podían escuchar la clásicas canciones navideñas y el olor a manzana y canela embriagaban los sentidos, avisando que Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Eren me arrastró con él a diferentes tiendas, emocionándose con los adornos que estaban a la venta, no opuse resistencia en ningún momento, a pesar de que a mí no me hacía ninguna gracia toda esa falsa felicidad navideña que te vendían las empresas, me alegraba verlo tan emocionado por esta fecha del año como en el pasado, como solía recordarlo, por eso no dije nada y tampoco me quejé. Quizá, algunas cosas jamás cambian por más que el tiempo pase y se lleve una enorme parte de nosotros, ellas simplemente se mantienen.

Y después de recorrer medio centro comercial, comprando ropa y algunas cosas que se necesitaban con urgencia en la despensa, paramos en una tienda completamente dedicada a vender adornos exclusivos de navidad. Eren iba de acá para allá, cogiendo adornos y luego dejándolos por otros mejores que se encontraba en su camino y cuando menos me di cuenta, el carrito ya se había llenado de series navideñas, escarcha, esferas y una que otra bola de nieve que en su interior tenían muñecos típicos de estás fechas.

—¿No crees que es demasiado?— Esculqué en las bolsas en donde estaban empacando todos los objetos, que a mí punto de vista eran innecesarios.

—Pronto será Navidad, animate.

Respondió con emoción mientras que de su cartera sacaba su tarjeta de crédito y se la tendía a la cajera que le sonreía con coquetería y batía sus pestañas postizas en un intento de parecer chica buena y llamar la atención del castaño, pero Eren, como el gran idiota que es, respondía al gesto creyendo que se trataba de pura amabilidad casual.

—Estoy animado— Respondí con voz monótona al tiempo que me acercaba a donde estaba él, abracé su brazo con fuerza y luego me aseguré de que mi voz se hiciera escuchar al decir:— Pero me animaría más que esta noche me vuelvas a follar como anoche.

La pluma que la chica le había tendido para que firmara su recibo se le cayó de las manos a Eren, quien comenzaba a ponerse rojo de la vergüenza. Sonreí satisfecho cuando vi el rostro horrorizado de la pelos de elote que antes había estado coqueteando con él, palmeé la espalda de Eren, quien aún me miraba con la boca abierta y me di media vuelta, listo para salir de allí antes de que ocurriera una lamentable desgracia.

—Te espero afuera, elfo.

Murmuré antes de salir de la tienda y una vez que estuve afuera, fui a sentarme a una banca de madera cruzando las piernas y los brazos, me sentía extremadamente molesto y por suerte había sabido controlarme en ese instante, pero ahora sentía que en cualquier momento regresaría y le arrancaría esos teñidos cabellos de su cabeza, uno a uno. Eren salió cinco minutos después y en cuanto se acercó a donde yo estaba, me coloque de pie, contando mentalmente hasta cien.

—Levi, ¿qué fue todo eso?— Preguntó una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, encogí los hombros y seguí caminando, él no parecía molesto, más bien divertido con toda esa situación y eso sólo lograba irritarme aún más.

—Pasa que eres demasiado lento y yo te ayudé a alejar a esa tipa que te desvestía con la mirada.

—Pues lo lograste— Comentó entre risitas despreocupadas.— La pobre chica ya no podía ni verme a la cara.

—Deberías agradecerme— Abordamos las escaleras eléctricas y mi mirada se centró en el inmenso árbol artificial que era envuelto con varias series de colores.— No era tu tipo, era plástica y fea, ni hablar del espantoso color de su cabello.

Eren volvió a reír bastante divertido con todo esto, fruncí el ceño, no tenía nada de gracia. Bajamos de las escaleras y mientras caminábamos a la salida del centro comercial, Eren codeó mis costillas mientras repetía una y otra vez: _"ya, no te enojes"_. Caminamos en silencio por las calles poco transcurridas, el centro comercial no estaba tan lejos de la casa de Eren, a penas unas cuantas cuadras que podíamos caminar sin la necesidad de llamar a un taxi. El ruido de las suelas de nuestros zapatos al chocar con el piso, junto con el de las bolsas, hacían eco en las solitarias calles que estaban llenas de hojas anaranjadas que caían de los árboles.

—¿Sabes?, me está dando esa impresión de que Mikasa te envió para ahuyentar a todas mis posibles pretendientas.

—Oh, no— Fingí una voz de preocupación.— Descubriste nuestro perfecto y diabólico plan.

—Lo imaginaba— Una suave risa brotó de sus labios y arrugó la nariz.— La extraño mucho, a veces me pregunto, ¿cómo estará mi sobrino?

La voz tan viva y risueña que tenía momentos atrás se desvaneció y en cambio fue sustituida por una apagada y desanimada. Agachó la cabeza y torció los labios, lo miré por algunos segundos y luego suspiré, haciendo que el vaho saliera de mis labios y terminara por evaporarse en el aire.

—Es un niño saludable— Murmuré al tiempo que la imagen de un tierno bebé de cabellos negros venía a mi cabeza, Eren rápidamente levantó la mirada y la llevó a mi persona.— Es muy tranquilo y... me ha sorprendido el enorme parecido que tiene con Mikasa,

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya lo has visto?

—Sí— Hundí la nariz en la que solía ser la bufanda de Eren y levanté los hombros.— Cuando fui a buscarte a tu antigua casa.

—Entiendo— Asintió y luego fue turno para que él hundiera la mitad de su rostro en la larga bufanda color vino que llevaba enredada en el cuello.— ¿Cómo está Mikasa? ¿ella está bien?

—La vi muy feliz con la vida que lleva.

Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su boca, parecía bastante aliviado y satisfecho de que Mikasa estuviera bien y feliz. Imaginaba que para él debía ser duro estar alejado de ella de esta forma, sin tener alguna certeza de que estuviera bien, sin saber su necesitaba algo, si se las estaba arreglando a la perfección para cuidar de ella misma y su hijo. Pero lo cierto es que Mikasa era una mujer fuerte, nunca había necesitado de un hombre y quizá su única debilidad radicaba completamente en Eren y Annie, y ahora parecía que todo lo que importaba en su pequeño mundo era su hijo.

—Me preocupaba que no estuviera bien— Volvió a comentar, refiriéndose obviamente a Mikasa, entramos en el edificio en donde estaba su departamento y abordamos el elevador.— La última vez que la fui a visitar, aún no se reponía de Annie.

—Hace un tiempo que estoy en contacto con Annie y supe lo que sucedió— El elevador se detuvo en el piso donde vivía Eren y lo bajamos rápidamente.— Annie también la pasó muy mal.

El castaño me miró de reojo, no había comentado nada al respecto pero con la sola mención de que la rubia y yo teníamos contacto su semblante cambió a uno serio y un tanto apagado. Otra vez había hablado de más, sabiendo que él no tenía contacto con Annie desde hace mucho tiempo. Sacó las llaves de su casa y abrió la puerta, de inmediato fuimos recibidos por los ladridos de Öyku, quien meneaba su esponjosa cola por ver de nuevo a su dueño. Colocamos las bolsas con las compras sobre los sillones y las bolsas de la comida china que habíamos comprado para comer fueron a dar a la mesa del comedor, Eren se encargaba de buscar platos, tenedores y vasos, mientras que yo empezaba a sacar el arroz frito y los rollos primavera. Tenía bastante tiempo que no comía comida china y ya hasta había olvidado su peculiar aroma.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Eren fue a ponerle comida y agua a los recipientes de Öyku, y luego de irse a lavar las manos se sentó frente a mí. Podía oír claramente como sus tripas le gruñían en protesta y él se relamía los labios para calmar la ansiedad de comer como desquiciado.

—Tenía mucho que no comía comida china.— Admití mientras partía a la mitad los palillos de madera que nos habían dado con la comida, y tomaba con ellos un vegetal.

—Yo tampoco no lo comía hace tiempo— Él en cambio, se dedicaba a pinchar las verduras con su tenedor.— Usualmente como ensaladas.

Hizo una mueca de hastío y luego se llevó un pedacito de carne de pollo a la boca, comimos en completo silencio, cada uno concentrado en su tarea de atrapar la comida entre los palillos o pincharla con el tenedor. De vez en cuando hacíamos comentarios acerca de lo sabrosa que sabía la comida pero nada más, no me molestaba este tipo de ambiente, no era un silencio incomodo en el que alguno se tenía que ver forzado a decir algo para aligerar la tensión. Eso me hizo recordar como eran las cosas cuando vivía con Erwin, todo era tan diferente a estar con Eren y de hecho, todos esos recuerdos me parecían lejanos.

Por las mañanas despertaba y preparaba el desayuno para que el rubio se fuera a trabajar, luego me sumergía en mi rutina de hacer los labores domésticos y arreglar un poco el feo y triste jardín que nunca floreció. Comía solo y la mayoría del tiempo también cenaba solo, ¿cómo podíamos llamar a eso amor?, sólo compartíamos una casa, una cama y de vez en cuando desahogábamos nuestras tensiones sexuales.

Pero estar con Eren era diferente, nada era cansado o rutinario. Eramos lo más cercano a una pareja de casados, una real, no una fingida como la que teníamos Erwin y yo. Por las mañanas quien despertara primero era quien preparaba el desayuno, luego Eren se iba a trabajar después de hacer una nueva queja acerca de lo cansado que era su trabajo y entonces me quedaba a cuidar de Öyku y hacia un poco de limpieza. Iba al supermercado y compraba los víveres para la comida de ese día, por las tardes él volvía del trabajo y se armaba un gran alboroto en cuanto ponía el primer pie dentro de la casa y Öyku lo olfateaba y salía a recibirlo entre ladridos y gruñidos de lo que parecían ser reclamos por haber estado tanto tiempo fuera.

Me contaba de su pesado día atendiendo pacientes enfermos en el consultorio cuando no tenía casos que resolver y yo a cambio le contaba de mi día cuidando a Öyku y recogiendo la ropa sucia que dejaba botada por todas partes, ¿cómo es que a esto no podía llamarlo amor? Incluso habíamos tenido sexo hace poco y él no parecía estar incomodo conmigo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo porque es algo que hacen las parejas que se aman, pero, ¿y entonces? ¿qué se suponía que eramos? Eren me dejaba vivir en su casa e incluso me permitía rebasar el limite que impone ser sólo amigos, pero él jamás hablaba de ello, mucho menos se detenía a preguntarme si había algo más entre nosotros, por eso no sabía si eramos sólo simples amigos, o amigos con derecho o si quizá... eramos algo más.

Pensar en ello me llevó a preguntarme...

—Eren— Comencé a juguetear con las pocas verduras que quedaban en mi plato, picándolas con los palillos.— ¿En serio no te molesta que este quedándome aquí e invada tu espacio?

Se apresuró en darme una negativa con la cabeza.

—Claro que no— Hizo a un lado su plato y luego se puso a rebuscar algo en las bolsas en donde habían estado los recipientes de plástico con la comida.— De hecho, fue bueno que hayas venido y que estés aquí, se siente bien saber que después del trabajo alguien me espera en casa.

Agaché la cabeza, escondiendo la sonrisa que tenía en los labios y que por suerte Eren no había visto, porque seguía demasiado ocupado buscando no sé qué en las bolsas. _Había muchas razones por las cuales lo amaba, pero la que detonaba entre ellas era que al amarlo hacía que yo me quisiera un poco._

—Levi.

Levanté la mirada y Eren me arrojó un objeto pequeño, una vez que logré atraparlo me di cuenta de que era una galleta de la fortuna que venía protegida por el plástico de la envoltura transparente con diminutas letras verdes. El moreno se apresuró en abrir la envoltura y partir su galleta, desenrolló el papelito que venía dentro de la galleta y pareció un tanto decepcionado al leer lo que decía.

—Déjame adivinar lo que dice— Abrí con lentitud la envoltura que protegía mi galleta, sin llegar a sacarla del empaque.— Que nunca serás el rey de los elfos.

Solté una suave carcajada cargada de burla, Eren entornó los ojos e hizo más de esos pucheros infantiles que había dado por perdidos.

—No, no dice eso— Volvió a leer el contenido del papelito y alzó una ceja.— Dice: _te ama_ , esperaba algo menos soso. ¿Qué dice el tuyo, Levi?

—Te amo.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo— Volví a repetir, parpadeé varias veces ante lo inesperado de la situación, Eren me miraba pasmado y confundido.— Es lo que dice, _te amo_.

Enseguida estiré mi brazo y le tendí el papelito que me había salido en mi galleta de la fortuna, pareció levemente decepcionado cuando leyó lo que decía la nota, alzó ambas cejas y luego leyó el suyo para asegurarse de que no lo había leído mal. Mordí mi labio inferior, algo dentro de mí gritaba que le dijera, que este era el momento indicado.

—Vaya, qué extraña coincidencia.

Dejó los papelitos sobre la mesa y sin decir nada más se llevó las dos mitades de su galleta a la boca. Tomé aire una y otra vez, en un intento de calmar los nervios que fingía muy bien detrás de una cara de poker. Relamí mis labios y me incliné un poco sobre la mesa, Eren levantó su mirada y la clavó en la mía.

—Eren— Lo llamé con voz suave.—En realidad yo...

Pero mi gran confesión se vio interrumpida cuando un fuerte ruido, como una especie de alarma sonó por toda la cocina, Eren respingó sobre la silla y buscó entre sus ropas el objeto que emitía ese ruido infernal. Era una especie de pequeño radio que tenía una lucesita roja que parpadeaba sin parar, a la vez que emitía ese sonido molesto. Se apresuró en apagarlo y de un salto rápido se colocó de pie.

—Es un llamado de emergencia de mi equipo— Explicó mientras caminaba fuera de la cocina con pasos rápidos, enseguida me levanté y lo seguí hasta su habitación.— Lo siento, tengo que ir.

Su celular sonó, Eren bufó un tanto estresado por la situación y contestó poniendo el alta voz mientras se cambiaba el cómodo pants que llevaba puesto por algo más formal, me quedé parado en el marco de la puerta, para que no pudiera estorbarle en lo que hacía.

— _Tenemos una emergencia_ — Al otro lado se escuchó una voz femenina que más que alarmada, parecía impaciente.— _La paciente que llegó antier tuvo un ataque._

—Lo sé, escuché la alarma— Se limitó a responder mientras se colocaba unos pantalones de vestir color negro.— Estoy en camino.

— _Te necesitamos aquí, ahora_ — Escuché como suspiraba con pesadez desde el otro lado.— _Qué irresponsabilidad, eres el especialista a cargo y la familia no quiere que hagamos nada hasta que llegues._

—Eres inteligente, encuentra la manera— Y diciendo eso último colgó, terminando de ponerse el abrigo y la bufanda.— Qué mujer tan molesta, no entiendo por qué mi padre quiere que me case con ella.

Masculló esto último entre dientes mientras salía de la habitación y pasaba a lado mío, estaba cien por ciento seguro que más que decírmelo a mí, se lo decía a sí mismo. Una alarma estalló dentro de mi cabeza pero la racionalidad le ganó a los impulsos que tenía de bajar tras él y preguntarle qué era todo ese cuento de casarse, no era el momento, lo sabía. Lo mejor era preguntarle eso cuando estuviera de regreso.

Escuché como la puerta de la salida era azotada y después el silencio reinó en todo el departamento. Mierda, ese idiota me había dejado con la angustia de sus últimas palabras.

* * *

El rechinido de una puerta siendo abierta y luego cerrada hizo que asomara la cabeza por el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Era Eren, por fin después de tres días en los que ni siquiera había venido a dormir a la casa, había hecho su aparición. Salí de la cocina y me acerqué un poco a él para preguntarle si todo estaba bien, pero él sólo se limitó a quitarse su abrigo y a asentir con la cabeza. Tenía grandes ojeras bajo los opacos ojos verdes, parecía un zombie que se dejaba guiar por sus meros impulsos y no una persona que estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, a paso lento se dirigió a su habitación y de ahí no salió en todo el día.

De vez en cuando escuchaba que se levantaba al baño, pero cuando iba a asomarme lo volvía a encontrar hecho un ovillo en su cama con todas las cobijas cubriéndolo. Imaginé que en estos tres días no había podido dormir y tampoco comer bien, así que deje que durmiera todo lo que necesitaba, a pesar de que yo también había estado muerto de angustia y lleno de dudas, pensé que lo mejor era que descansara, podía esperar un poco más para recibir las respuestas de mis interrogantes.

A la mañana siguiente lo vi entrar a la cocina, al parecer el hambre lo había despertado ya que aún estaba somnoliento pero se veía más recompuesto.

—Hasta que despiertas, elfo durmiente— Comente mientras colocaba el omelette en un plato extendido y se lo pasaba a Eren, quien ya estaba sentado en la mesa.

—Lo siento— Murmuró tallándose la cara con una de sus manos, para luego estirar los brazos y hacer que sus huesos crujieran en el proceso.— Fueron días difíciles.

—Me imagino— Me senté en la silla que estaba frente a él.— ¿Y? ¿todo esta bien ahora?

—Sí, ¿puedes creer que lo que provocaba las hemorragias anales era un palillo de dientes que tenía atravesado en el intestino?

Había partido un pedazo del omelette y estaba a punto de llevármelo a la boca pero ante la mención del suceso tan asqueroso, volví a bajar la cuchara para tomar un buen trago de jugo de naranja. Mientras que Eren comía como si nada, ya sea porque tenía mucha hambre o porque estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de incidentes; sea lo que sea, yo aún tardé un poco en recobrar el apetito.

—¿Qué clase de loco se traga un palillo de dientes?— Comenté con escepticismo mientras me llevaba el último bocado de comida a la boca.

—Qué puedo decirte, los accidentes pasan— Eren suspiró, pero su mueca se hizo más torcida cuando dijo:— Y el último día ayudé con el caso de una adolescente que había tenido un aborto espontaneo. Pero... fue tierno ver a su novio y amigos preocupados por ella en la sala de urgencias, aún cuando el peligro ya había pasado.

—Entiendo, debió ser difícil para ti.

Eren asintió con la cabeza y sin decir nada más, empezó a pellizcar un panque de chocolate que se había quedado del desayuno de ayer. Comencé a golpetear la mesa de madera con los dedos, estaba impaciente e inquieto pero Eren estaba demasiado distraído en comerse con ganas el botín que se había encontrado como para notarlo. Tenía miedo de preguntar qué era lo quiso decir con que su papá ya planeaba casarlo, y de hecho pensé que lo mejor sería esperar a que él quisiera contarme pero la duda e incertidumbre eran aún mayores que la paciencia que se estaba yendo lenta y silenciosamente por el drenaje. Le di el último sorbo a mi jugo de naranja y durante varios segundos miré insistentemente a Eren, quien al notar mi mirada alzó una ceja y se apresuró en preguntar: _"¿qué pasa?"_ , volví a debatir internamente entre darle su espacio, tal y como me había aconsejado Annie o resolver las dudas que martillaban mi atolondrada cabeza. Escogí egoístamente la segunda.

—Esa noche que te fuiste...— Comencé, mientras trataba de ocultar mis nervios doblando en muchas partes una servilleta de papel.— Dijiste algo que me dejó preocupado.

—¿Qué?— Parpadeó varias veces, como si no recordara nada acerca de lo que había sucedido antes de que se marchara como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Dijiste algo de que tu padre te quería casar con una mujer.

Eren frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativo, intentando recordar si él había dicho algo así. Apreté el pedazo de papel entre mis dedos, las ansias me carcomían el cerebro y con ellas se llevaban la escasa paciencia que me quedaba. Después de varios segundos de suspenso, él pareció recordarlo y encogió los hombros, volviendo a soltar un suspiro cansado.

—¿Entonces es cierto?— Pregunté con más impaciencia que antes.

—Sí.

—Pero... tú no vas a aceptar, ¿cierto?— Lo miré esperanzado de que en cualquier momento dijera que no aceptaría, pero esa respuesta nunca llegó.— ¿Eren?

—No lo sé— Bajó la mirada e hizo a un lado el panque mordido que se estaba comiendo con anterioridad.—No es de mi agrado Nanaba, pero es por el bien del hospital, ¿entiendes?

—¡No!— Me puse de pie y di un fuerte manotazo en la mesa, lo cual hizo que el moreno de ojos verdes diera un respingo en su lugar.— ¡Una mierda, Eren! ¡no puedes casarte!

Al principio él parecía desconcertado con mi repentino sobresalto, yo siempre he sido una persona calmada, con temple, que no se dejaba perturbar por este tipo de situaciones, esta nueva faceta mía era tan rara para mí como para él. Se levantó de la silla y con paso inseguro caminó hasta mí.

—Escucha, Levi...

Pero antes de que empezara a darme sus excusas baratas y justificaciones estúpidas hacía su padre y su discurso de que tenía que hacer lo correcto porque ya antes se había equivocado lo suficiente, lo callé, colocando mi mano sobre sus labios.

—No puedes casarte, Eren... porque yo te amo, ¿puedes entenderlo?

—¿Qué?

—Que te amo, fue lo que dije.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que estén muy bien y que estén teniendo un lindo fin de semana, yo pasaba rápidamente por acá para dejarles la actualización de este peculiar fic, esperando que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado. Una vez más, muchas gracias por el apoyo que Green eyes recibe por parte de ustedes y por todos sus bellos reviews, me anima mucho a seguir adelante. En fin, creo que es todo lo que tengo por decir, sin nada más agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	25. Lullaby

**Lullaby**

" _A veces me pregunto cuando estás durmiendo, ¿alguna vez has soñado conmigo?, a veces cuando te miro a los ojos... pretendo que eres mío todo el maldito tiempo, porque me gustas. ¿Está bien que haya dicho todo eso? ¿está bien que estés en mi cabeza? ¿aún es demasiado pronto para hacer esto?, porque sé que es delicado."_

—Delicate, Taylor Swift.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El fuerte olor de antiséptico combinado con el del café que provenía de la pequeña cafetería comenzaban a causarme asco y sólo llevaba cinco minutos ahí, parado frente a la recepción en espera de la persona que se supone que debería atenderme. Una chica teñida de pelirroja y de bonitos ojos azules apareció por fin, mascando un chicle y con un montón de carpetas de varios colores en sus manos, se apresuró en colocarlas sobre el escritorio para luego dirigir toda su atención a mí.

—Buenas tardes— Saludó con voz jovial y una sonrisa amable.— ¿Tienes cita?

—No, no vengo a consulta— Encogí los hombros, jamás se me había dado bien el mentir.— Quiero hablar con Arm... el doctor Arlert, ¿no sabes si ya salió a comer?

—Déjame ver.

Volvió a sonreír con amabilidad, tuve bastante suerte de que fuera esta chica la que me atendiera y no la otra muchacha de la primera vez que puse un pie en este hospital. La pelirroja empezó a remover varias libretas de pasta gruesa que estaban acomodadas en fila sobre el escritorio de madera, hasta que dio con la que buscaba: una que tenía la pasta color verde pasto, la hojeó por varios segundos y luego asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción al dar con lo que buscaba. Levanté una ceja, no sabiendo qué era lo que estaba sucediendo exactamente.

—Sí, acaba de salir justamente hace diez minutos— Volteó la libreta y con su dedo señaló el lugar en donde estaba la firma de Armin de que había salido a su descanso.— ¿Ves?

—Claro—Asentí.— De casualidad... ¿no sabes a donde pudo ir a comer?

—Lo más probable es que esté en la cafetería— Cerró la libreta y la acomodó en su anterior lugar.— Los especialistas tienen muy poco tiempo de receso, es muy raro que salgan a comer fuera del hospital.

—Te lo agradezco mucho.

La mujer volvió a regalarme una sonrisa pero más coqueta que las anteriores como respuesta, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y buscar a Armin, pero entonces me detuve al recordar algo de suma importancia, antes que nada, necesitaba asegurarme de que no estaría con la persona que estaba evitando... sería un problema muy grande que estuviera Eren con él.

—Ah, disculpa— Me incliné sobre el escritorio y con la sonrisa de coquetería más falsa que tenía, volví a abordar a la chica de cabellos teñidos y sonrisa de comercial.— ¿Sabes si de casualidad el doctor Eren también ya salió a comer?

Se sonrojó con violencia y una sonrisa tímida se asomó en sus labios, llevó un mechón de su rizado cabello hacía atrás de su oreja y negó.

—El doctor Eren sigue dando consulta, de hecho vengo de su consultorio.

—Interesante... gracias de nuevo.

Asentí con la cabeza y giré sobre mis talones, caminando lo más rápido en búsqueda de Armin, me adentré a la pequeña pero acogedora cafetería que estaba casi llena, entre familiares de los enfermos, doctores y enfermeras. Había una larga fila para tomar los alimentos, por fortuna parecía avanzar rápido gracias a lo ordenado de las personas que se apresuraban en tomar su comida y no atrasar la fila. Entre todas esas cabezas, reconocí una rubia que destacaba de entre las demás castañas, teñidas y negras.

Me acerqué con paso firme y decidido, Armin llevaba en su bandeja un agua embotellada, ensalada de pollo, una manzana y ahora estaba a punto de tomar una gelatina color amarilla... de piña, odiaba con todas mis fuerzas la piña porque mi madre me obligaba a comerla en mi airosa juventud. Sacudí ligeramente su hombro derecho y cuando sus azules orbes se toparon con los míos, su aura rosada y de buen humor cambió por una mueca torcida en sus labios.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Al final terminó por agarrar una gelatina verde en vez de la amarilla, avanzó hacia donde estaban los cubiertos desechables y las servilletas de papel, para tomar un tenedor una pequeña cuchara y varias servilletas, lo seguí en todo momento, como era de esperarse.

—Vengo en son de paz— Puse las manos en el aire para demostrar mi buena disposición, pero sólo recibí un bufido de su parte a cambio.— Vine a pedir tu ayuda, encuentro que te interesará.

—No me interesa hacer tratos contigo.

Comentó con voz monótona, me dio la espalda y fue a sentarse a una pequeña mesa circular vacía que era sólo para dos personas. Me dirigí hacia allá y sin pedir permiso alguno, me senté frente a él, lo escuché gruñir en voz baja en protesta por mi atrevimiento mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba el puente de su nariz con sus dedos.

—Por favor— Pidió con voz cansada y casi derrotada.— Tengo cuarenta y cinco minutos para comer y no tengo la intención de desperdiciarlos en ti.

Limpió el tenedor desechable con una de las tantas servilletas y luego pinchó un pedazo de pechuga de pollo junto con un tomate cherry que enseguida explotó por el pinchazo, liberando todo el rojo jugo de su interior. Pero el bocado que había cogido se quedó a medio camino cuando volví a hablar:

—¿Ni siquiera si se trata de Eren?

De inmediato capté su atención, haciendo que sus ojos se enfocaran por completo en mí, bajó el tenedor con el pollo y el tomate, dejándolo sobre la charola plástica que contenía la demás ensalada. Suspiró con irritación y luego se sobó ambas sienes, mientras se debatía mentalmente si echarme o escuchar lo que tenía que decir, pero porque yo estaba en su misma situación sabía que terminaría por acceder y no me equivoqué en lo absoluto, pues levantó la mirada llena de irritación y asintió a regañadientes, antes de decir con voz tajante:

—Habla.

—Primero quiero saber una cosa— Exigí a cambio, él enarcó una ceja y pude tomarlo como un _sí_ de su parte.— ¿Conoces a Nanaba Eberwein?

Rodó los ojos, estando más irritado que antes y luego cruzó los brazos.

—Claro que la conozco— Murmuró con voz aburrida.— Esta en el departamento de diagnóstico que dirige Eren, es una brillante inmunóloga, pero, ¿qué con ella?

—Que Grisha Jaeger quiere casar a su único hijo con esa mujer, pero eso seguramente lo sabes mejor que yo.

—No entiendo— Suspiró por milésima vez y volvió a tomar su cubierto con el pollo y el tomate incrustado para esta vez llevárselo a la boca y masticar muy despacio, luego preguntó:— ¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente— Esta vez me miró con más detenimiento, entornando los ojos en señal de recelo.— Evitar por todos los medios que eso suceda.

Parecía incrédulo a mi propuesta, yo también me lo había pensado con calma y largamente. Hasta cierto punto sonaba ridículo lo que estaba proponiendo, pero resultaba que Armin era una persona demasiado especial para Eren, sin contar que más astuta que yo y que tenía la enorme ventaja de trabajar en el mismo hospital que Eren, si uníamos fuerzas puede que una de dos: o convencíamos por las buenas a Eren de reaccionar, o saboteábamos a la mujer y convencíamos a Eren por las malas. Sonaba como un buen plan... o tal vez se debía a que estaba desesperado por hallar una solución rápida y hacer entrar en razón a Eren.

Demasiado egoísta pensando en lo que yo quería como siempre, pero también sabía que él no tenía deseos de casarse con ella y que la mera idea le provocaba arcadas en todo el cuerpo. Ojalá Mikasa estuviera aquí, ojalá Annie estuviera aquí, probablemente de ese modo no tendría que acudir a Armin porque incluso sólo con Mikasa bastaría. No exageraba al decir que la chica era capaz de ahuyentar a un ejercito entero con su sola mirada.

Estuve tentado a llamarla en varias ocasiones para decirle lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que con ese temperamento vendría hecha una furia y entonces Eren no me lo perdonaría nunca. Y ahora había llegado a esto con Armin, la última persona a la que quería recurrir, ese idiota de Eren me estaba haciendo las cosas difíciles pero ni así iba a renunciar, no cuando aún había tiempo, no cuando él no quería hacerlo, no cuando me había dado un débil halo de esperanza, renunciar a estas alturas no era opción. Observé a Armin abrir la botella de agua con una calma típica de él, bebió un sorbo y luego me volvió a ver.

—No lo sé, ni siquiera me agradas— Confesó con total honestidad, pero no era algo que yo desconociera, luego se apuró en decir:— Ni yo te agrado.

—No te estoy pidiendo que seamos amigos— Fue mi turno de rodar los ojos con hastío.— Es por Eren, estoy seguro de que tú tampoco quieres que se case bajo estas ridículas circunstancias.

Recargó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, me analizaba con la mirada, como buscando algo que me delatara sobre algún asunto sospechoso, al no encontrar más que mi desesperación latente y casi palpable, negó con la cabeza y sus pensamientos viajaron lejos. Considerando todas las fallas, haciendo un recuento de lo que él ganaría a cambio, regañándose a sí mismo por siquiera considerar la descabellada idea. Se talló con fuerza el rostro mientras seguía debatiéndose mentalmente, después de un rato de meditarlo y aún en contra de todo pronostico, él terminó por acceder, con la vergüenza y seguramente la humillación que le provocaba aliarse al _enemigo_. Luego me miró con seriedad y algo parecido a la amenaza cuando dijo:

—Pero si algo sale mal, entonces tú asumes por completo la responsabilidad.

—Lo haré— Asentí estando de acuerdo y Armin pareció un poco más tranquilo después de eso.—Ahora, explicame por qué Grisha quiere casar a Eren con esa mujer.

—Ah—Alargó con burla aquella fastidiosa expresión y luego sonrió ampliamente al decir:— Parece que Eren no te lo contó todo, ¿verdad?

—Le molesta mucho tocar ese tema, no es por falta de confianza.

Me defendí, aunque comenzaba a creer a que sí se debía a la falta latente de confianza y al maldito distanciamiento que sentía entre nosotros dos.

—Si tú lo dices...—Encogió los hombros con desdén y torció un poco los labios mientras comenzaba a hablar— A ver... Grisha es dueño del sesenta y cinco por ciento del hospital y el padre de Nanaba es dueño del veinticinco por ciento, si se da que Eren y Nanaba se casan, el hospital pasaría prácticamente a la familia, al tener el noventa por ciento— Destapó la gelatina y la picoteó con la cuchara antes de llevarse el bocado a la boca y saborearlo.— A las dos familias les conviene unirse, Grisha esta de acuerdo, el padre de Nanaba también, e incluso la misma Nanaba esta fascinada con la idea. Eren es el único que parece... renuente en querer aceptarlo.

Escuchar que Eren en realidad no quería casarse fue un gran alivio para mí, ahora entendía un poco aquello de que _"es por el bien del hospital"_ , más que del hospital, era un bien para ambas familias. Por un momento me permití sentir asco por Grisha, ¿cómo es que un padre impone sus propios intereses por sobre los sentimientos y deseos de su hijo? ¿a eso se le podría llamar ser padre? Sinceramente no entendía por qué Eren se esforzaba tanto en complacer a un padre así, era como si Grisha estuviera cumpliendo todos sus sueños frustrados en su hijo y eso sólo lograba hacerme enfadar aún más.

—Sin embargo...

Murmuró el rubio, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado entre nosotros dos, cuando levanté la vista y vi su expresión afligida no pude pensar en otra cosa más que era la misma que seguramente yo llevaba en ese instante. Pero había algo más, como si todavía supiera algo que yo no, en sus ojos había prematura derrota, como si pudiera anticipar desde ya lo que iba a suceder. No sabía si sentirme más asustado o identificado ante aquel sentimiento de desolación que podía ver en cada gesto de Armin.

—Sin embargo— Despabiló al fin de eso que le preocupaba y continuó con la frase que había dejado a medias.— Eren es una bomba de tiempo... Grisha, Nanaba y el padre de Nanaba lo están presionando mucho para que acepte el compromiso y en cualquier momento él puede ceder, lo sé, lo conozco.

—Entonces debemos ser más rápidos— Intenté animarlo a él, pero a también a mí mismo en el proceso.— Encontremos la forma para evitarlo, ¿trato?

Estiré mi brazo y le tendí mi mano derecha, dudó por segundos entre estrecharla o no, pero al final su pálida mano tocó la mía para estrecharla y cerrar el trato con ese gesto. Sabía que no eramos amigos y que probablemente esto no cambiaría el desprecio que él sentía por mí desde que lo conocía, pero por el momento eramos aliados temporales que se ayudarían mutuamente, y lo hacíamos por un objetivo en común: Eren Jaeger.

Nos quedamos por veinte minutos más discutiendo acerca de las cosas que podíamos hacer para alejar a Nanaba de Eren, fue muy gracioso cuando ambos llegamos al mutuo acuerdo de que en caso de que el _plan A_ fallara, recurriríamos al _plan B_ y utilizaríamos varias de las técnicas de Mikasa para espantar a las pretendientas de Eren. Armin se las sabía todas, desde la más asquerosa, hasta la más aterradora, me sorprendía darme cuenta que detrás de aquella seriedad, Mikasa escondía una mente bastante retorcida.

Acordamos también que cada uno intentaría convencer a Eren de no hacer una tontera de la que después iba a arrepentirse. Comencé a sentirme un poco más aliviado de saber que contaba con alguien para evitar que se llevara a cabo una boda que haría infeliz a Eren, a mí... e incluso a Armin. Una vez que se terminó el receso del rubio, se levantó de la mesa con la misma seriedad con la que se había sentado y sin decir ni una palabra más, se retiró, pues a pesar de que ambos estábamos de acuerdo en algo por primera vez, eso no quitaba el hecho de que él seguía sintiendo desprecio por mí.

* * *

Me removí inquieto sobre el colchón por millonésima vez, estaba ansioso y no era para menos, Eren, quien dormía dándome la espalda, también se movió un poco, estaba seguro de que no lo dejaba dormir pero como siempre, él era demasiado amable como para decirme que me estuviera quieto. No sabía el momento exacto en el que rebasé por completo el limite de su espacio personal y comencé a dormir en su misma cama. Él no se quejaba, ni se quejó la primer noche que simplemente llegué y me acosté ahí, sin más. Me tenía inquieto el hecho de que hayan pasado los días y él todavía no dijera nada acerca de mi confesión, que por cierto salió mal gracias a mi arranque de impulsividad.

Volví a rodar sobre el colchón, quedando esta vez boca arriba, fue entonces que Eren se incorporó y sentó sobre el mullido colchón, tallándose los ojos y bostezando para después ver la hora en el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche. Eran las dos de la mañana en punto.

—Levi, ¿qué ocurre?

Yo también me incorporé, sentándome y abrazando después mis rodillas contra mi pecho. Eren encendió la lampara de lava color morada que estaba también en la mesa de noche, enseguida su rostro adormilado se iluminó por el violeta, tenía el cabello revuelto como nido de pájaros y los ojos entrecerrados debido a la somnolencia, decir que no era la escena más tierna que había visto en mi vida, era una mentira. Me sentí un poco culpable por no dejarlo dormir, sabiendo que su trabajo no era fácil y muchas veces le daban ataques de insomnio, pero más incomodo y culpable me sentía por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—No puedo dormir.— Murmuré sin ganas, mientras escondía el rostro entre mis brazos y mis rodillas flexionadas contra mi pecho.

—Me doy cuenta, ¿hay algo que te este molestando?— Asentí, sabiendo que él hablaba de un malestar físico y no uno mental.— ¿Qué es?, tal vez pueda resolverlo.

—En estos últimos tres días no he podido dormir, ni comer bien porque mi cabeza en un revoltijo de... demasiadas ideas— Hablé con la voz atropellada y no era exactamente porque tuviera la cara escondida entre mis brazos, por fin levanté la cansada vista y le dedique una mirada de reproche a Eren.— Y tú lo empeoras.

—¿Yo?, ¿qué hice yo?

—Nada, no has hecho nada y por eso estoy así— Suspiré con pesadez y rodé los ojos con fastidio.— Demonios, eres un dolor de cabeza y culo.

—Lo siento.

Susurró como niño que acaba de ser fuertemente regañado, bajó la cabeza y todo el cabello cayó libre como si de una cascada se tratara, tapando su rostro y haciendo más dramático y caótico todo este asunto. La acompasada respiración de Öyku que dormía al pie de la cama de Eren, el ruido de los aviones al pasar y el _tic tac_ del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba. Era cierto que estaba de mal humor de un tiempo para acá y quien pagaba la factura era Eren, pero de alguna u otra forma, era su culpa, él me tenía en alerta, sin saber que hacer, que no hacer... preocupado por nuestro futuro incierto y una boda que ya estaba dada por hecha. Había tantas cosas en que pensar y él no hacía nada para aligerar mi carga emocional, no me daba garantías, pero tampoco me las quitaba, todo era un constate _no lo sé_ de su parte.

Estaba sufriendo por un agónico sí, o incluso un no de su parte, pero todo lo que obtenía a cambio era _"lo pensaré", "no sé","necesito tiempo"_ , cuando en esta clase de situaciones el tiempo era sumamente valioso. A veces también quería ser indiferente, no ilusionarme cada vez que me sonreía como solía ser en antaño pero era imposible, estaba metido hasta mis huesos y él tampoco me la ponía fácil, no cuando me tocaba y me besaba así, como si yo fuera su todo, para luego decir "sólo amigos". O las veces que teníamos sexo y pensaba que era algo más, para que a la mañana siguiente Eren actuara como si nada, haciéndome pensar que había sido un sueño más.

No entendía, me trataba bien pero al mismo tiempo se alejaba. A veces me quería y a veces no, a veces parecía que estábamos bien pero en realidad todo era un desastre y otras veces me llenaba el corazón de esperanzas, pero la cabeza de inseguridad.

—Eren...— Mordí mi labio inferior y pronto sentí la profunda mirada del castaño sobre mí.— ¿Ya has pensado en lo que te dije?

—¿Acerca de que tú... tienes sentimientos por mí?

—De que te amo, sí.

Lo vi tensarse y apretar un poco las sábanas entre sus puños, había una terrible e inquietante duda plasmada en sus ojos, carcomiéndolo por dentro. No hacía falta que me lo dijera, bastaba con ver a esos ojos que nunca me han mentido ni una sola vez, fue entonces que pude darme cuenta de que no era el único que estaba sufriendo, que cargaba con el peso de una confesión improvisada y repentina. Él también la estaba pasando mal, como si tuviera miedo, pero, ¿miedo a qué? Aunque en el fondo lo sabía bien, no se necesitaba ser un genio para deducirlo, fueron tantos errores cometidos, los de él, los míos que fueron mucho peores que los suyos... tal vez ya no había salvación para lo que se había roto. Estaba a punto de acostarme y decirle que lo olvidara, pero una risa entre irónica y amarga escapó de sus labios.

—Levi, sólo han pasado...—Comenzó a hacer cuentas con sus dedos.— Dos días y medio, no hay forma en la que pudiera pensarlo bien en tan poco tiempo.

—Tres días.

Corregí, sabía que Eren sólo trataba de disminuir los daños colaterales de lo que yo mismo había iniciado, pero de lo que se trataba esta vez era de ser sinceros y asumir nuestros errores. No huir, no callarse, no asumir que el otro va adivinar lo que nuestra boca no se anima a decir, porque ya habíamos tenido suficiente de eso.

—Bueno, tres días— Por fin admitió con fingida voz de derrota, luego se acercó hasta mí, la punta de su nariz chocando con la mía y sus ojos verdes clavados en los míos.— No hay prisa alguna, después de todo, tú siempre has sido mi Sol... eso nunca cambió.

Comentó a penas en un susurro débil y adormilado que acabó en un bostezo, mi cuerpo entero se tensó y por un momento creí que mis ojos saldrían de sus cuencas. Tragué saliva con demasiado esfuerzo, comencé a sudar frío, quise tomar las manos de Eren entre las mías pero entonces descubrí que estaban temblándome, sonreí como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, incluso los labios me temblaban. Y después, simplemente quise largarme a reír, todo este maldito tiempo había sido Sol y viví creyendo que era alguien más, me sentía estúpido pero era eso lo que hacía cómica la situación, tuve ganas de saltar sobre Eren y pedirle que volviera a repetirlo. Tanta era la felicidad y el cúmulo de emociones entremezclándose, que ya no sabía si llorar, reír, golpear a Eren o las tres al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, mi sonrisa desapareció y una línea recta tomó su lugar cuando mi mente recordé la duda en los ojos de Eren cuando le dije que lo amaba, cuando recordé que desde que llegué él no hacía otra cosa que tratar de alejarme y la felicidad se vio opacada cuando me di cuenta de que él ya no se sentía de la misma forma, ¿de qué mierda me servía ser Sol ahora, si Eren ya no me quería como solía hacerlo? Todo esto a fin de cuentas era más culpa suya que mía, porque si él me lo hubiera dicho desde un principio yo hubiera dejado todo, a Erwin, mi sueño de irme a Francia y nada de esto estaría pasando... quizá las cosas serían diferentes, tal vez justo ahora él tendría su banda porque yo de ninguna manera hubiera permitido que renunciara a ese sueño. Tal vez incluso Annie y Mikasa seguirían juntas, porque entonces Eren y yo hubiéramos animado a Mikasa a seguirla.

Muy probablemente estaríamos casados, viviendo en una sencilla casita en Friburgo, teniendo un bello jardín lleno de rosales y él no estaría siendo obligado a casarse con una mujer que ni siquiera era de su agrado. Al pensar en todas esas posibilidades, me dieron unas tremendas ganas asesinas de ahorcar a Eren, porque él siempre tuvo la maldita decisión en sus manos de cambiar el rumbo de todo y el muy egoísta cobarde había decidido tomar menos riesgos, dejarme ir cuando lo que más deseaba era quedarme con él.

—Tu sol, ¿eh?

Hablé con la voz más amarga que tenía, pero para cuando volteé a ver a Eren, listo para reclamarle por no haberlo dicho antes, me encontré con que estaba hecho un ovillo sobre el colchón, profundamente dormido con una expresión más relajada y aliviada, como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima. Lo curioso de todo esto es que era yo quien ahora sentía ese peso como manos alrededor de mi cuello, observé su durmiente rostro y aparté varios mechones de su cabello, en el proceso también me aproveché para acariciar sus mejillas y pasar mis dedos por sus labios entreabiertos. Vaya que estúpida y ridícula situación, en el fondo sabía que sí, era culpa de ambos.

—Maldición, Eren.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo fue con normalidad, como si Eren no me hubiera confesado el secreto más grande e importante de nuestras vidas y como si yo no lo hubiera escuchado. Se fue a trabajar a la misma hora de siempre y Öyku y yo nos quedamos, yo a hacer limpieza y ella a ensuciar todo nuevamente. Por la tarde salimos a dar un paseo por un parque bastante cercano de donde vivía Eren, en las noticias habían dicho que pasado mañana comenzaría a nevar, tal vez era el último paseo que podríamos dar Öyku y yo sin congelarnos en el proceso. A mitad del recorrido decidí tomar un pequeño descanso y fui a sentarme en banca de madera que estaba vacía, Öyku se puso inquieta casi de inmediato por haber detenido nuestro paseo. Mi celular sonó en ese instante, era una llamada de Annie.

—Rubia.

— _¡Levi!_ — Saludó con su usual tono jovial y alegre de cuando la chef de su escuela la felicitaba por su comida.— _¿Cómo estás? ¿qué tal van las cosas con Eren?_

—Estoy molesto contigo.

Respondí tajante, aunque en realidad tenía un mohín en los labios, como los que hacía Eren en ciertas ocasiones, de inmediato escuché la exclamación de protesta y sorpresa de Annie, quien no paraba de disculparse por no haber contestado a mis anteriores llamadas, ni los mensajes, ah, y también por llamar hasta ahora. Ni siquiera me acordaba de todas aquellas veces que necesité un consejo y ella no respondió a mi llamado de ayuda urgente, estuve a punto de colapsar dos malditas veces.

—No es por eso— Rodé los ojos hacia arriba y Annie volvió a hacer una exclamación un tanto rara.— El idiota de Eren por fin me dijo quien es sol y tú nunca me lo dijiste, ni siquiera cuando te dije que también me gustaba Eren.

— _No podía decírtelo, el secreto no era mío_ — Suspiró con pesar y luego dijo:— _Pero sí que te lo insinué muchas veces y también al lento de Eren le llegué a insinuar que te gustaba, ¡pero ninguno de los dos me hacía caso!, no es mi culpa_ — La última oración la dijo con voz infantil, luego soltó un chillido de emoción.— _¡Ah! Pero realmente estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos, ya merecían estar juntos y ahora..._

—Relájate, Annie— Interrumpí y corte de un sólo tajo la emoción con la que me estaba hablando.— Por cierto, Eren se va a casar con otra mujer.

— _¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿cómo que Eren se va a casar?_

Suspiré, liberando el exceso de frustración que sentía con toda esta situación, Öyku ya se había calmado, incluso hasta había decidido tomar una siesta. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y observé el triste y nublado cielo de diciembre, un pequeño copo de nieve cayó sobre mi nariz, Annie siguió insistiendo al otro lado de la línea, parecía preocupada y desorientada con la nueva noticia. Antes de empezar a explicarle todo este confuso embrollo volví a tomar una bocanada de aire, para luego liberar el aire que ya no le servía a mi cuerpo. ¿Por dónde comenzar?, todo estaba demasiado enredado y confuso, no sé bien como fue que logré contarle de esta historia que no tenía ni pies, ni cabeza. Ella oyó todo con atención, sin interrumpir y mucho menos sin hacer preguntas, dejó que yo le contara todo con lujo de detalle, terminé el relato con lo que sucedió la noche anterior, de Eren y su gran confesión, revelando la identidad del misterioso Sol, Annie volvió a suspirar ante lo complicado de la situación.

— _Pero él no quiere casarse, eso te da una gran ventaja, además lo conozco, sé que no se casaría sin amor, aunque su padre se lo pidiera_ — Más que intentar convencerme a mí, se estaba convenciendo a ella misma.— _Y te dijo que tú eras su sol, te lo confesó. Yo no le veo problema, nada ni nadie podrá con ustedes, ya han pasado por mucho._

—El problema es que Eren ya no siente lo mismo, él dijo que necesitaba tiempo para volver a enamorarse de mí— Annie enmudeció y ya no replicó, supuse que debía estar aturdida.— Supongamos que Eren manda a la goma su matrimonio arreglado con Nanaba y a Grisha también, ¿qué va a suceder si después de un tiempo Eren no se vuelve a enamorar de mí?, eso es lo que me aterra, Annie. Porque si no es Nanaba será alguien más.

— _Levi_ — Habló con una voz compresiva, como el de una madre que quiere tranquilizar a su hijo de la tormenta.— _Eren tuvo sentimientos muy fuertes y especiales por ti... no, de hecho estoy segura de que muy en el fondo aún los tiene. Sentimientos como esos no se van tan fácilmente, no se rompen ante los errores, sin importar cuáles hayan sido. Lo único que necesitas es volver a hacer que florezcan y den sus primeros brotes nuevamente._

—¿Tú de verdad piensas eso?

— _Claro que lo pienso, es más, tengo la certeza_ — Esta vez sonaba más segura de sus palabras y yo comencé a sentirme más tranquilo ante eso.— _De hecho, tengo una idea para que comiences a recuperar el tiempo perdido, escucha con atención..._

Asentí, sabía que era inútil hacerlo porque ella no podía verme, pero aún así me tomé la molestia. Escuché muy atentamente a todo lo que me decía, cada palabra fue grabada a fuego en mi cabeza sin perderme ni un sólo detalle, comenzaba a tomar sentido y a escucharse bien. Annie tenía unas ideas bastante buenas, sólo faltaba ponerlas en práctica.

Öyku dormía plácidamente sobre mi regazo mientras yo acariciaba su pelaje, seguía dándole vueltas al plan de Annie, no sonaba como algo que terminaría en desastre, el problema es que yo siempre terminaba por volver las cosas un desastre. Desde pequeño había sido así, mi filosa e impertinente lengua me ganaba, pasé muchos malos momentos por mi poca capacidad para decir las cosas con tacto, lo cual me llevó a recordar mi desastrosa confesión hacia Eren. No había salido como lo planeé, todo salió por impulso en un momento de total desesperación, recargué la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerré los ojos mientras que volvía a recordarlo.

" _4 días antes._

— _Que te amo, fue lo que dije_

 _Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas calientes, por la vergüenza, por la rabia, por la frustración. Eren me vio con autentico pavor, como un niño vería a sus padres después de que le confesaran que Santa claus no existe. El tiempo se detuvo, sólo él y yo en esa pequeña cocina, era tanta la tensión que se sentía que Öyku gruñó en protesta, el castaño no se movió, ni siquiera cuando yo me acerqué a él, dando cortos e inseguros pasos. Estaba desesperado y una parte irracional en mí dominó a la racional que me decía a gritos que le diera su espacio a Eren. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo izquierdo del moreno._

— _Levi... qué.._ — _Balbuceó un par de incoherencias y_ _desvió la mirada cuando quise enfrentarla, pellizqué un poco sus mejillas y él llevó nuevamente la mirada a mi persona._ — _¿Qué... qué haces?_

— _¿Te gustaría amarme a mí también?_

 _No supe porqué había dicho semejante cursilería, la irracionalidad me dominó y todo lo que mi esperanzado corazón me decía es que Eren también se sentía de la misma forma, que debía de sentirse de la misma forma después de todos estos día que habíamos estado juntos, después de todas las cosas que pasamos en el pasado. Esta era mi manera de pedirle que me diera una oportunidad, que podría amarlo de la forma correcta si él me lo permitía, pero el corazón se me encogió cuando volvió a desviar la mirada y puso una expresión que no supe descifrar del todo, pero que claramente daba a entender que por alguna razón, él no podía_ — _tal vez no quería— corresponder a mis sentimientos. A pesar de todo, no aparté mis manos de su rostro, ni me alejé, no podía, estaba paralizado por el silencioso rechazo que acababa de recibir. Colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros, pero ni siquiera me miraba aún._

— _Yo no sé que decir, esto es tan... repentino_ — _Mordió su labio inferior como signo de ansiedad y me alejó de él, empujándome ligeramente por los hombros._ — _Y ahora las cosas también son tan... diferentes, ¿podrías dejar que lo piense?_

— _Sí..._

 _Como si de fuego se tratara, quitó las manos de mis hombros y salió con pasos rápidos de la cocina, por no decir que casi corriendo. Los tres días que le siguieron no se tocó el tema, hasta el tercer día en la madrugada, aunque al principio las cosas estuvieron tensas entre nosotros, todo se arregló eventualmente con una buena follada."_

Abrí los ojos cuando escuché que la puerta de la entrada estaba siendo abierta, Öyku no tardó en despertar y saltar de mi lecho para correr a recibir a su dueño. Después de algunos segundos todo el departamento se llenó con los ladridos de la perrita y las palabras cariñosas de Eren, me estiré como gato sobre el sofá y enseguida me coloqué de pie para ir a recibir a Eren. Él ya iba para la sala, entre sus brazos estaba una muy feliz Öyku, quien lamía una y otra vez su mano, a penas se acercó a mí y yo tiré de su bufanda azul cielo, haciendo que se inclinara hacia mí para robar un beso de sus labios.

Tardó un poco en corresponder pero al final terminó por ceder, moviendo sus labios al compás de los míos. En un descuido de su parte, aproveché para morder con fuerza su labio inferior y así poder introducir mi lengua en su boca, de inmediato su lengua buscó a la mía con desespero y terminaron por enredarse en un beso que no llevaba prisa, más bien era suave y lento. A causa de la falta de aire tuvimos que separarnos, entre mordiscos y lamidas juguetonas, Öyku gruñó y ambos soltamos una risa avergonzada al darnos cuenta que el pobre animal había estado aplastado entre nosotros y ni cuenta nos dimos hasta que gruñó.

—Estamos dándole un mal ejemplo.— Bromeó, levantando ambas cejas un par de veces en un gesto de total coquetería.

—Ha visto cosas peores.

Respondí con una sonrisa sugestiva y enarqué una ceja, Eren enrojeció como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía, me daba una vaga idea de que clase de cosas pudo haber pensado.

Cenamos lasagna, era mi primera vez cocinándola, pero él no se quejó de nada. Al contrario, la alabó una y otra vez, diciendo que estaba mejorando, le gustaba mi comida y me sentí orgulloso conmigo mismo cuando Eren la aprobó de buena gana y con sinceridad. Como ya era una sagrada costumbre, Eren me habló de su día en el hospital y de lo tedioso que era atender a pacientes que llegaban con síntomas muy ridículos y extraños, yo sólo escuchaba en silencio con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, era cierto que tener a alguien que te cuente de como estuvo su día era agradable, más aún que esa persona también se interese por el tuyo.

Después hablamos de diferentes temas, hasta que por fin vi mi oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo el segundo paso del plan de Annie.

—Ahora soy más fuerte que tú, aunque creo que siempre lo fui.— Comenté de pronto, Eren me vio con extrañeza pero sólo se limitó a sonreírme con burla.

—Claro— Dijo con sarcasmo y luego asintió.— Te dejaré pensar que lo eres.

—¿Hacemos una apuesta?— Pregunté con petulancia y a cambio obtuve una afirmativa casi de inmediato.— El que pierda... será el esclavo del otro por todo el fin de semana.

Me vio con suspicacia, pero luego una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios.

—¡Acepto!

Apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y enseguida yo estreché la mano que esperaba ansiosa por el reto. Y yo debía ganarlo a como diera lugar, sólo así iba a funcionar esta parte del brillante plan de Annie, nos miramos a los ojos, verde contra gris, ninguno había comenzado aún con el reto, sólo nos observábamos con nuestras mejores miradas de desafío. Las mejillas de Eren se tiñeron de un carmín muy claro y sabía que yo debía estar tan rojo como él, era gracioso que hacíamos cosas más sucias y lascivas, y lo que nos avergonzara completamente sea el mirarnos a los ojos.

Él levantó una gruesa ceja como preguntando si ya podíamos comenzar, asentí y esperé tener buena suerte por lo menos esta noche. Eren, sin problema alguno aplicaba bastante fuerza para derrumbar mi brazo, mientras que yo tenía que aplicar toda mi fuerza física para no perder, sabía que para él sólo era otro juego de niños pero para mí era algo serio y debía ganar a como diera lugar. Un buen rato estuvimos de esa forma, él apunto de ganarme y yo sin dar mi brazo a torcer. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de en qué momento reuní toda la fuerza física —y tal vez mental— que tenía para concentrarla en mi brazo y poder derribar al brazo de Eren. Incluso parecía sorprendido también ante su rotunda derrota.

—Gané— Comente con burla y una sonrisa arrogante, en el fondo estaba sufriendo porque no sentía el brazo.

—Ganaste, Levi— Apoyó el castaño, encogiendo los hombros y devolviendo la sonrisa.— ¿Entonces ahora soy tu esclavo?

—Técnicamente— Presumí con orgullo, ganándome una carcajada por parte de Eren.— Y lo primero que quiero que hagas como mi esclavo es que mañana salgas conmigo en una cita.

Muy diferente a lo que creí que ocurría, Eren aceptó con dignidad su _castigo_ impuesto, no se quejó ni puso ningún _pero_. Pensé que probablemente se pondría incomodo y se echaría para atrás, pero no había sucedido y eso no hacía más acrecentar la agónica esperanza que sentía de que al fin me correspondiera, de que fuera tal y como Annie lo dijo. Ya había perdido una vez a Eren, no quería volver a perderlo porque por más egoísta, monopolizador y posesivo que sonara, lo quería para mí y sólo para mí.

—Bien— Se puso de pie y estiró sus adormecidos músculos, al momento que sus huesos también crujían.— Mañana me tomaré el día libre.

—Bueno y ya que eres mi esclavo, ponte a lavar los platos sucios, campeón.

—¡Ay, Levi! ¡me había tocado ayer!

Hizo un mohín con los labios y haciendo una pequeña rabieta se dirigió al cubo en donde estaban los trastes sucios para comenzar con su segundo castigo por haber perdido contra mí. Una carcajada salió de mi garganta al ver el adorable puchero que tenía en los labios, Eren odiaba hacer los labores domésticos, cuando llegué a su departamento me di cuenta de eso pero sobre todas las cosas, odiaba lavar los platos sucios. Definitivamente serían los tres días más divertidos de mi vida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Eren preparó el desayuno sin que yo se lo pidiera, supongo que intuía que se lo iba a pedir de cualquier modo. Su desayuno consistió en pan francés —el cual le salía mejor que a mí—, huevos revueltos con jamón y jugo de naranja que trajo del supermercado. Cuando terminamos nuestros respectivos alimentos, yo me metí a bañar mientras que Eren volvía a lavar los platos, aunque esta vez ya no parecía tan renuente en hacerlo. Me di un baño rápido y cuando salí, el castaño ya estaba arreglando la ropa que iba a ponerse para ese día.

Saqué del lugar en donde tenía escondidas las bolsas con ropa y enseguida las coloque sobre la ropa perfectamente planchada, formal y aburrida que Eren había escogido.

—¡Levi! La acabo de planchar.— Protesto quitando rápidamente las bolsas, para luego asegurarse de que su ropa no tuviera ni una sola arruga.

—Vas a usar esto— Volví a colocar las bolsas sobre su ropa, terminando por arrugarla.— Compré ropa para ti, quiero que la uses hoy.

—No era necesario que te molestaras, ya tengo mucha ropa.

—Eres mi esclavo— Le recordé con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que una mueca torcida se formara en los labios de Eren.— Y usurás lo que yo te diga que uses.

Eren miró todas las bolsas de papel y de plástico que había sobre la cama, y una alarma pareció prenderse en su cabeza, porque regresó su mirada a mí con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No voy a usar lencería de mujer, Levi Ackerman!

Lo miré con incredulidad antes de que una escandalosa carcajada escapara desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. Tanta era la gracia que me causaba que Eren hubiera sacado ese tipo de conclusiones con lo que había en las bolsas que me doble de la risa, incapaz de tranquilizarme, cada vez que siquiera lo intentaba y veía el rostro horrorizado de Eren la risa volvía a mí. ¿De dónde mierda había sacado que era lencería para mujer?, debía sentirme levemente ofendido porque él pensara así de mí, pero no, todo lo que provocaba en mí era gracia.

—No es gracioso.— Dijo cuando al final logré controlar un poco la risa.

—De hecho sí lo es— Respiré profundo e intente ponerme serio otra vez mientras decía:— No es lencería de mujer, idiota... pero, ¿sabes?, acabas de darme una idea interesante.

Él volvió a verme con aquella expresión de total horror, instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás. Esta vez giré los ojos y a empujones lo fui metiendo al baño, pasándole una toalla y las bolsas con la ropa que había comprado para él. Después de tomarse su tiempo en el baño, por fin la puerta se abrió y salió, en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron él desvió la suya de la mía y cruzó los brazos en un gesto de completa vergüenza, pero entre más veía a Eren, más me convencía de que sin importar cuántos años pasaran, ese tipo de ropa siempre se iba a ver bien en él.

Era muy bueno volver a verlo con los jeans negros ajustados, las botas, la playera de una muy querida banda de rock por mi mamá y la campera negra. Era como volver al pasado, como revivirlo, aunque Eren ya no tenía cara de bebé, ahora casi me daba pena admitirlo pero estaba hecho todo un hombre y yo estaba muy seguro que muy en lo profundo de ese hombre estaba el chico que conocí aquel día bajo el puente. Con pasos tranquilos y elegantes me acerqué a él y lo ayudé a secar su cabello, pues varias gotas de agua aún escurrían de él.

—Te ves bien.— Confesé, dejando la toalla sobre su cabeza mientras que arremangaba las mangas de la sudadera negra, tal y como recordaba que le gustaba usarlas en el pasado.

—Soy un adulto, se supone que ya no debería usar ropa así.

Protestó haciendo una mueca de indignación con los labios, rápidamente besé su boca torcida.

—Te ves más sexy así— Ronroneé cerca de uno de sus oídos y luego jalé algunos mechones de su cabello húmedo.— Deja de andar de quejumbroso.

—Tienes fetiches extraños, Levi.

—Como la lencería de mujer.

Codeé sus costillas con una sonrisa coqueta, Eren se sonrojó y como si estuviéramos conectados, ambos reímos al mismo tiempo. De alguna forma, sentía que volvíamos a ser aquellos adolescentes que soñaban con tantas cosas, era como si una pequeña parte del muro que Eren se empeñaba en construir a su alrededor fuera cayendo poco a poco, permitiéndome entrar nuevamente y eso era muy bueno.

Durante todo el día hicimos esas tonterías cursis que hacen los novios, Eren me mostró las demás cosas de Berlín que todavía no conocía, incluso me llevo a un museo de arte. Eso me había recordado que debía llamar a Riko para preguntarle por mis pinturas que se habían quedado allá... y sobre todo, por el Green eyes, me preocupaba que ahora que he estado ausente, Riko no le esté dando la debida atención a los cuidados que los americanos debían tener con esa pintura.

Era una _cita_ improvisada, ya que ni Eren ni yo habíamos planeado nada pero era eso lo que la estaba haciendo divertida y agradable, sin la presión de tener que cumplir con un horario impuesto. Las pocas citas que llegué a tener con Erwin siempre fueron un desastre porque muchas veces las cosas no nos salían como queríamos, pero debía admitir que tenía muchos y muy valiosos recuerdos de esas veces en las que fuimos muy felices. Erwin, a veces llegaba a preguntarme qué estaría haciendo, si comía bien... si se encontraba bien. No podía evitar preocuparme por él, de que en el fondo sintiera un poco de nostalgia por él, lo había amado mucho y aunque odiaba admitirlo, extrañaba al amigo que alguna vez tuve en Erwin.

Siempre había creído que estaríamos juntos y de repente, todos esos sueños se vieron truncados, olvidados. Fue difícil darme cuenta de eso al principio, acostumbrarme a la idea de que a veces no todo dura por siempre, sabía perfectamente que no había y nunca habría punto de comparación con lo que viví con Erwin a lo que estaba viviendo justo ahora y me sentía ridículo al extrañar todas esas cosas en este punto en donde eso era lo único que extrañaba, los recuerdos. No a Erwin, sino a lo que tuvimos, a lo que habíamos vivido, a lo que habíamos sido, a lo que pudimos ser. Siempre pensé que lo que nos había separado era lo opuestos que eramos pero tarde me di cuenta de que siempre fuimos muy parecidos, tuvimos muchas similitudes y quizá eso fue lo que terminó con nosotros.

Cuando empezamos a salir, recuerdo que yo me ponía terriblemente hablador sólo porque él sabía de lo que yo hablaba. Sólo porque a él también le gustaban las mismas cosas que a mí y siempre era de esa manera, que cuando había silencios porque se nos habían acabado los temas de conversación, se hacían silencios incómodos en donde yo debía ser listo e intentar buscar otra cosa que nos siguiera uniendo. Con Eren en cambio, no hablábamos tanto, a veces sólo él hablaba, otras veces era yo quien se la pasaba hablando, pero cuando había silencios entre nosotros no eran incómodos... era como si ambos supiéramos que a veces las palabras vienen sobrando. Eso era lo que me unía y atraía a Eren de la misma forma que la luna se sentía atraída por el mar, él sabía cosas que yo no y yo sabía cosas que él no. Nos complementábamos, nos moldeábamos el uno al otro como dócil plastilina.

Por alguna razón que no alcancé a entender en ese momento, estuve a punto de mencionarlo... a Erwin, tuve esa necesidad de hacerlo, pero entonces Eren empezó a contar chistes sin gracia y a hacer que la gente se nos quedara viendo raro por la fuerte risa de Eren y mi cara deformada por la vergüenza que me estaba haciendo pasar. Así que ya no hablé más de él, por primera vez me daba cuenta que el pasado estaba en el pasado.

Pasamos a una repostería y él se compró una trufa de chocolate amargo, mientras que yo un panque de chocolate blanco y trocitos de mango. Cuando Eren los pagó, caminamos unas cuadras hasta llegar a un enorme y bello parque, había extensas áreas verdes y árboles, jardineras con bellos tulipanes y lilas que seguramente morirían cuando la primer nevada cayera. Incluso había un área infantil con una resbaladilla y un improvisado columpio hecho a base de una llanta de auto, una linda y enorme fuente justo en medio con varias estatuas de imponentes y orgullosos lobos en su centro. Tomamos asiento en una de las bancas cercanas a la fuente y pensé que hubiera sido buena idea que trajéramos a Öyku con nosotros. Había varios niños jugando cerca de la fuente con sus pelotas o cometas y Eren los veía atentamente, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible a cualquier ojo distraído, pero no al mío.

 _¿Eren quería tener hijos?,_ esa pregunta caló con fuerza dentro de mi cabeza, jamás se había tocado el tema, pero desde que conocía a Eren sabía de esta afinidad y paciencia que parecía tener con los niños pequeños. Pensar en Eren cargando a un niño de su sangre me dio cierta ternura, pero al mismo tiempo dolió como el infierno.

Levanté la mirada hacia el cielo, había algunos nubarrones grises y entonces a mi cabeza vino el recuerdo de un tierno niño que adoraba encontrar formas en ellas, miré de reojo a Eren quien reía discretamente por las ocurrencias de los niños que peleaban y hacían rabietas por tener el mismo juguete. Volví a fijar la mirada en el cielo y sólo por un momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas que esto no terminara en desastre potencial, llamé a Eren con suave voz y pronto sentí su mirada en mí.

—Mira las nubes— Entrecerré los ojos cuando una de ellas despejó a los débiles rayos de sol y me dieron directo en el rostro.—Tienen forma de... dragón.

La verdad es que no tenían forma de nada, más que... de nubes deformes pero añoraba tanto que Eren volviera a ser el mismo de antes que me forcé a mí mismo a ver un dragón de nubes grises en donde solamente había simples nubes que eran empujadas por el viento. Regresé la mirada a Eren y él miraba con atención el cielo, sus ojos verdes se perdían en el color grisáceo del cielo y su nariz se arrugaba ligeramente. Luego suspiró y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Yo no veo ningún dragón, Levi— Volteó a verme y no tuve otra opción que agachar la mirada ante mi fracaso rotundo— Fíjate bien, esa nube de allá tiene forma de avión— Levanté la mirada nuevamente y vi que él estaba señalando una nube.— Y esa de allá tiene forma de... de jirafa.

Empezó a señalar varias nubes y a decir que tenían formas de animales o cosas, esta vez estaba mirando atento cada gesto, esta vez sí estaba escuchando. Un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó en mis labios al ver a Eren hablando con entusiasmo de las figuras que se encontraba en las nubes. Era como regresar cinco años en el tiempo y vivir nuevamente esos momentos que creí perdidos para siempre, me senté más cerca de el castaño que no paraba de encontrarle formas a la nubes y recargué mi cabeza contra su hombro, volviendo a experimentar la sencilla felicidad de estar con él tal y como lo recordaba.

—Eren, si pudiera, pintaría en las nubes sólo para ti.— Abracé su brazo con los míos, mientras frotaba un poco mi cabeza contra su hombro.

—Levi, si pudiera, te bajaría las nubes para que pudieras pintar en ellas.

Inclinó su cabeza y la apoyó contra la mía, afiancé el agarre de mis brazos al suyo y apreté los labios, presa de la inocente vergüenza que crecía en mis mejillas. Él debía saber que justo ahora estaba en las nubes, flotando sobre ellas, un sentimiento bastante cliché que siempre pensé que era pura exageración de las películas románticas y de los cursis libros, pero que ahora estaba experimentando. Quería congelar el tiempo para siempre en este momento, en donde sentía que eramos capaz de cualquier cosa sólo si estábamos juntos.

* * *

Jadeos indecorosos escaparon de mis labios al momento en que sentí la cálida lengua de Eren recorriendo todo mi pene. Después de que habíamos tonteado todo el día por la ciudad, cuando llegamos al departamento de Eren, de pronto él fue de la iniciativa esta vez y saltó sobre mí, besándome con fiereza, como si mis labios fueran el oxigeno que necesitaba. Y desde luego, no me negué y ahora habíamos terminado en esta situación que ya no era para nada rara, se podría decir que Eren y yo ahora eramos algo así como amigos sexuales, poco nos faltaba para ser una pareja real... sólo bastaba con que él se decidiera por fin.

—¡Eren!

Gemí sin recato alguno cuando uno de sus dedos se adentró repentinamente en mi entrada, mientras que él se seguía ocupando de mi erección, mordisqueé mis propios labios y tiré de algunos mechones de su cabello cuando su boca albergó por completo mi miembro. Estaba volviéndome loco, porque por un lado lamía con vehemencia mi pene y por el otro movía su dedo alrededor de mi entrada, el muy maldito ya sabía en donde y como tocar. Alzó la mirada y pronto se encontró con la mía, seguía lamiendo y chupando mientras me veía con fijeza y con esos verdes ojos opacados por la excitación del momento.

No podía negar que esa cínica mirada suya era lo que incrementaba mi deseo de tenerlo dentro de una vez por todas, pero siempre que hacíamos este tipo de cosas él alargaba el momento y me torturaba de todas las formas posibles y existentes. Arqueé la espalda cuando el succionó el glande y alargué un gemido digno de un actor de porno gay.

—Levi...

Canturreó con voz lasciva y burlona, juro que estaba dispuesto a darle mi mejor mirada intimidante y de paso una patada en la cara, pero entonces él metió un segundo dedo y sólo pude volver a gemir ante eso. Sus dedos empezaron a moverse dentro mío, mientras que su escurridiza lengua daba inocentes y tentadoras lamidas a mi pene duro. Pude sentir el cosquilleo en mi vientre avisando que pronto llegaría, volví a jalar a Eren de sus cabellos, en un intento fallido de detenerlo.

—Para... me vengo.— Balbuceé con bastante esfuerzo, entre jadeos ahogados y temblorosos.

Pero el castaño hizo oídos sordos y siguió con su tarea de jugar al chico malo, al mismo tiempo que tres dedos ya se habían hecho paso en mi interior. Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior y apreté las blancas sábanas entre mis puños cuando sentí el orgasmo a punto de llegar, y como si el muy cretino de Eren lo adivinara, dejó de atender a mi palpitante pene y se ocupó solamente de sacar y meter con fuerza sus dedos, arremetiendo una y otra vez contra mí.

—Levi— Susurró cerca de mi oído con una voz que nunca le había escuchado antes, ronca y deseosa.— Correte para mí.

Se levantó un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos, y _oh dulces Dioses del Olimpo_ , sus ojos estaban llenos de un abrumador deseo que comenzaba a consumirme. Su cabello pegado a su frente y esa maldita mirada seductora fue todo lo que necesité para que en cuestión de segundos mi semen saliera disparado por todos lados y mi cuerpo empezara a retorcerse por los deliciosos espasmos que me recorrían hasta el dedo pequeño de mi pie. Mi cabeza quedó en blanco y por un momento me olvidé de quien era.

Pero en cuanto pude recuperarme del inminente orgasmo, sentí que los dedos de Eren eran reemplazados por algo mucho más grande y grueso. De una fuerte y firme embestida había entrado en mí, volví a retorcerme sobre el colchón como gusano con sal, pero esta vez debido al placentero dolor que estaba experimentando.

—Eres... un bruto.

Eren rió con malicia y volvió a embestirme con fuerza, como si con ese gesto estuviera mostrando que él tenía el control, pero eso no era nuevo. Siempre lo tuvo.

En algún punto, sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y profundas, dejándome sin la posibilidad de siquiera hablar para decirle que quizá, lo quería más rápido. Pronto fui yo mismo quien ya no se conformó con eso, por eso mismo enredé mis piernas en su cadera haciendo que entrara más profundo en mí, provocando en ambos varios gemidos escandalosos que seguramente se escucharían hasta el último rincón del departamento. Eren comenzó a dar pequeñas mordidas en mi cuello y de vez en cuando daba alguno que otro apretón juguetón en mi trasero, mientras que lo único que yo podía hacer era clavar mis uñas en su espalda y abrir las heridas de los anteriores rasguños que ya se habían curado.

Miré a Eren con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada nublada por el placer, lo que encontré fue a un hombre en toda la maldita extensión de la palabra, sus gestos, sus facciones que habían madurado y le daban ese aspecto salvaje y varonil, porque a pesar de hacer cosas de adultos y de hecho, ser un adulto, seguía conservando la inocencia en sus verdes ojos. Pude darme cuenta de que a pesar de todo, no se había corrompido y seguía sin hacerlo, eso lo hacía atractivo, la magia de sus ojos que podían parecer peligrosos y provocativos, pero que seguían teniendo un brillo de juguetona inocencia. Bastante complicado de explicar.

Me preguntaba cómo es que el tierno niño que conocí hace cinco años atrás, había crecido hasta este punto. Cómo era posible que hayamos pasado de ser yo quien lo avergonzaba y hacía sonrojar con mi sola presencia, a que ahora sea él quien cause ese efecto bochornoso en mí. Me encantaba esta faceta que yo desconocía, me gustaba en exceso que fuera él quien controlara la situación y me tomara con total y plena seguridad en sus actos, pero no dejaba de añorar al tierno Eren que sabía que se escondía de mí muy en el fondo. Siempre que imaginaba que cuando Eren y yo llegábamos a este punto, él sería cariñoso en su toque, lento, que me diría palabras tiernas al oído mientras yo me burlaba de su timidez.

Tal vez en realidad no quería admitir que había crecido, que ya no era un niño.

Gemí con fuerza cuando él tocó ese punto en mí que me hacía perder la cabeza y con ella toda la cordura y el poco recato que sabía que me quedaba. Dio una y otra vez en ese lugar exacto que mi segundo orgasmo de la noche llegó inevitablemente. Arqueé la espalda y escondí mi rostro en el cuello de Eren, mientras mi semilla manchaba el abdomen de Eren y el mío. Caí rendido sobre la cama, pero el castaño siguió arremetiendo contra mí sin piedad un par de veces hasta que lo vi apretar los párpados y entreabrir los labios entre mi propia nube de perdición.

—¡Joder!

Gimió con fuerza cerca de mis labios y luego su esencia caliente y viscosa regándose por todo mi interior, haciendo que soltara un último jadeo. El de ojos verdes apoyó su frente contra la mía mientras balbuceaba incoherencias e intentaba recuperar el aliento al mismo tiempo, Eren permaneció dentro de mí mientras recuperaba su respiración y por más morboso que sonara, yo deseé que se quedará un poco más así, de esa forma, siendo uno solo conmigo. Pero pronto la magia se rompió y él salió de mi interior con un sonido pegajoso y se acurrucó conmigo, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Enseguida enredé mis dedos en su cabello sudoroso y él se encargaba de dibujar círculos imaginarios alrededor de los nudillos de mi mano, para luego hacerlos en mi mano y más tarde subir hasta mi antebrazo.

—Canta una canción para mí, Levi. Anda, una canción de cuna.— Pidió de pronto mientras se aferraba más a mí, enarqué una ceja ante su repentino comportamiento.

—¿Qué eres? ¿un bebé?

Llevé mi mirada burlona al rostro de Eren pero él puso aquella expresión de perro castigado y no pude negarme, ni seguir haciéndole burla. Chasqueé la lengua y me puse a pensar por varios segundos, ¿una canción de cuna? No me sabía ninguna y de hecho, no me sabía ninguna otra canción, ¿qué se supone que debería cantarle?, entonces un vago recuerdo de mi niñez vino a mi mente, en donde mi mamá me cantaba una canción para antes de dormir, no la recordaba bien pero quizá, si me esforzaba un poco más...

Empecé intentando recordar como era la tonada y pronto descubrí que no la había olvidado por completo. Por lo que empecé a tararear por varios segundos mientras que la letra venía a mi cabeza.

—Nos dimos todo lo que se nos dio, nos dimos todo eso y mucho más— No estaba seguro si ese era el inicio pero tampoco me detuve, empecé a peinar los cabellos de Eren otra vez y él a su vez se pegó más a mi cuerpo.— Para después reconocernos otra vez, y nos damos todo lo que se nos da, nos damos todo eso y mucho más...

Hice una breve pausa, arrugué la nariz y fruncí el ceño intentando recordar lo que seguía, escarbé en lo más profundo de mis memorias, buscando entre mis recuerdos borrosos, Eren se removió un poco pero para calmarlo seguí hundiendo los dedos en su cabello, acariciando con suavidad su cabeza. Para llenar el hueco que se estaba haciendo, empecé a tararear de nueva cuenta la tonada de momentos atrás, me sentía idiota por estar haciendo estás cosas, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de sentirse bien el intentar complacer a Eren por una sola vez. Otra vez la letra de aquella vieja canción regresó a mí y empecé desde donde me había quedado.

—Brillas y brillas tan lindo, y brillamos juntos entre pestañas— Peiné hacia atrás los cabellos que le cubrían la frente y parte del rostro a Eren, sintiendo como poco a poco se iba relajando su cuerpo y su respiración se volvía más lenta.— Divina, divina sonrisa, abrazo de luna, de luna llena... y nos dimos todo lo que se nos dio, nos dimos todo eso y mucho más para después reconocernos otra vez...

Me mantuve un largo rato de esa manera, repitiendo el estribillo y tarareando de vez en cuando la canción que ahora no podía sacar de mi cabeza. En algún punto, Eren se abrazó a mi cintura como si estuviera buscando refugio entre mis brazos. Él debía saber que aquí estaría seguro, que yo lo cuidaría si es que él me lo permitía, que aquí estaría tibio y amado. Miraba el blanco techo mientras que mi voz parecía un mantra repitiendo una y otra vez la misma parte de la canción. Pronto yo también comencé a sentirme adormilado y con el peso del cansancio cayendo sobre mí, anestesiando mi cuerpo, mi boca e incluso mis pensamientos. Con la poca consciencia que me quedaba canté la parte final.

—Y así, juntitos los dos y así...lo que se nos da.

Después de eso todo fue oscuridad para mí también.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su total agrado. Desafortunadamente, ya nos restan pocos capítulos para que este fanfic llegué a su final, así que les sugiero que se vayan preparando mentalmente para cualquier cosa, ah. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a Green eyes y por la oportunidad de leer y espero que lo sigan haciendo para el final de este fanfic que ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina. En fin, no tengo nada más que agregar por el momento, nos andamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos!✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	26. Turn it off

**Turn it off**

" _No quiero ser tu amigo, quiero besar tu cuello, ¿acaso no me ves?, yo... creo que me estoy enamorando, me estoy enamorando de ti. ¿Y acaso no me necesitas?, yo... creo que me estoy enamorando, me estoy enamorando de ti. Y en esta noche, y esta luz, tal vez tú cambies de parecer."_

—Falling for you, The 1975.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
Los ladridos de Öyku fueron los que me despertaron esa mañana, Eren ya se había levantado y quizá eso explicaba el porqué sentía tanto frío en la cama. La habitación seguía oliendo a sexo combinado con el olor natural de Eren, al retirar los cobertores de mi cuerpo el frío se intensificó aún más por lo que decidí tomar prestado uno de los pants deportivos de Eren, arreglé un poco la habitación que estaba tan desordenada y tendí la cama, al abrir las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz del exterior, entendí porque hacía tanto frío: estaba nevando. Era la primer nevada del mes, el vecindario en donde vivía Eren estaba cubierto por un frío manto blanco, el techo de los autos, los faroles que emitían una débil luz anaranjada y las copas de los árboles.

Öyku volvió a ladrar y entonces escuché la voz de Eren en la planta baja. Bajé con calma y como ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre, lo encontré en la cocina, estaba reuniendo algunos utensilios, refractarios e ingredientes para preparar el desayuno de esa mañana, Öyku se acercó a mí moviendo la cola con entusiasmo, creo que ya había obtenido su aprobación porque antes gruñía y ladraba al verme, entonces, Eren por fin me notó mi presencia y volteó a verme y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas mañaneras.

—Buenos días, Levi— Colocó la harina y los huevos sobre la mesa, arremangándose la mangas de su sudadera gris, listo para empezar a cocinar.— Esta nevando, hace un poco de frío.

—Así lo veo.

Me acerqué a él y también remangué las mangas de la enorme sudadera que era de Eren, empecé a vaciar la harina en un recipiente de aluminio que tenía forma redondeada. El de los ojos verdes me miró con extrañeza mientras rompía un par de huevos y vaciaba el contenido en el mismo recipiente en donde yo ya había puesto la harina.

—Creí que aún era el esclavo y debía preparar yo solo el desayuno.

—Sigues siendo mi esclavo— Encogí los hombros y vacié en el recipiente la medida de azúcar que Eren ya había preparado con anticipación.— Pero comienzo a sentirme como un inútil.

—Entiendo— Asintió con media sonrisa y encogió los hombros.— En ese caso, ¿podrías batir esto, mientras yo preparo lo demás?

Antes de dejarme el recipiente con los ingredientes, agregó una taza de leche, unas cuantas onzas de chocolate y luego me tendió la cuchara globo que se utilizaba para este tipo de cosas. Empecé a batir con pereza los ingredientes mientras que él hacía no sé qué en la estufa, pero empezaba a oler bien; todo era paz y tranquilidad, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de la cuchara golpeando el recipiente y el de Eren cortando la fruta. Una vez que la mezcla estuvo lista, Eren se acercó y empezamos a vaciar la mezcla en los contenedores en forma de panque.

—Levi, aún tiene grumos.

Se quejó cuando vació lo último que quedaba en la mezcla en el contenedor, empezó a revisar los demás y de muy mala gana los echo de nuevo al recipiente en donde habían estado antes. Tomó la cuchara globo y empezó a batir con fuerza, diciendo entre dientes lo pésimo ayudante que yo era, rodé los ojos y al estar harto de sus quejas y regaños por no batir bien una estúpida mezcla como era debido, tomé un puñado de harina y se lo arrojé a la cara, casi por inercia o instinto. Eren me miró boquiabierto y por una milésima de segundo estuve tentado a pedirle que me disculpara, pero al ver su expresión de total irritación agregué con burlona voz:

—Relájate, necesitas tener más sexo y menos trabajo.

—Lo dice el experto.

Giró los ojos y con elegancia y calma total dejó el recipiente sobre la mesa, fue esa misma calma fingida que no me permitió anticipar lo que pasó después: con rapidez se acercó a mí y con una de sus manos tomó mis muñecas, sujetándome con fuerza pero sin llegar a ser brusco, con la mano libre tomó un puñado de harina y la sopló en mi rostro, por instinto cerré los ojos antes de que la harina pudiera caerme adentro de ellos. Sentí que Eren soltaba mis manos y se alejaba entre risas infantiles, abrí los ojos y fruncí el ceño, sintiéndome completamente indignado pero eso sólo provocó que la risa de Eren se hiciera aún más escandalosa. Esta vez, cogí con cada mano un puñado de harina y ni lento, ni perezoso se los lancé intentando siempre dar en su cara, pero a pesar de haber sido atacado no paraba de reír.

Eso ocasionó que mi mechita de mal humor se prendiera y comenzara a arrojar más harina e incluso algunas veces azúcar contra Eren.

—¡No es gracioso, idiota!

Continué lanzándole más harina y azúcar al pobre castaño que ya parecía hombre de nieve. Él tomó rápidamente el recipiente con la pegajosa mezcla entre todos mis ataques y alzó la cuchara globo en el aire, abrí los ojos e intente alejarme y salir huyendo tan rápido como pudiera pero choqué con la fría pared de la cocina. Eren volvió a dar un paso para acercarse a mí, en su rostro había una sonrisa maliciosa. Él no se iba a atrever, ¿o sí?

—Eren, no lo hagas, te lo advier...

Pero mi oración se quedó a medias cuando él agitó la cuchara en el aire y gran parte de la mezcla de la harina, los huevos, el azúcar, la leche y el chocolate fue a dar directamente en mi rostro, provocando que nuevamente Eren empezara a reír a carcajadas.

—Relajate, necesitas tener más sexo.— Se burló de mí, haciendo una pésima imitación de mi voz.

—¡Tú..! ¡maldito elfo barato de jar..!

Pero cualquier protesta, amenaza o insulto que me quedaba por decir se quedó atrapado en mi garganta, fueron silenciados por los cálidos labios de Eren, cerré lentamente los ojo dejándome llevar por él, dejando que todo a mi alrededor desapareciera. Y con ello desapareció el enojo y la indignación que sentía, pronto enredé mis brazos entorno a su cuello, mientras que tiraba un poco más de él para que se inclinara hasta mi altura, él afianzó sus dos manos en mi cintura y me permití a mí mismo mover los labios contra los de Eren, sabían a harina pero incluso era la harina la que los hacía sentirse más suaves. Entre abrí los labios cuando la punta de su lengua delineó mis labios, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que desde luego no le fue negado. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron la una con la otra, gustosas de reconocerse, de probarse nuevamente, un delgado hilo de saliva resbalo de entre la comisura de mis labios y lo sentí bajar hasta mi barbilla.

Jadeé cuando Eren apretó más mi cuerpo entre el suyo y la pared, luego de extensos segundos de besos rudos, él se separó un poco de mí succionando mi labio inferior entre los suyos, para luego mordisquearlo y dejarlo ir lentamente. Entreabrí los ojos y él se apresuró a rozar la punta de su nariz con la mía.

—Esa fue mi oferta de paz— Murmuró mientras abría con lentitud sus bellos ojos verdes y relamía sus labios.— ¿Te gustó?

Preguntó con un tono de voz juguetón y enarcó una ceja, a veces me daba la impresión de que él se aprovechaba de mí sólo porque sabía a la perfección que yo no me quejaría, ni pondría resistencia. Yo podría seguir amándolo incluso si sus manos estuvieran alrededor de mi cuello.

—Eres un idiota— Desvié la mirada, pero mis mejillas ardían debido a la vergüenza.— Ni besas bien.

Empezó a reír, porque él sabía muy bien que yo mentía, se separó de mí un poco y cogió una servilleta de papel para empezar a limpiar las manchas de mezcla que había en mi rostro, estaba teniendo un deja vú, me recordaba a la primera vez que fui a su casa y terminamos manchados de harina también. Él se había acercado a mí para ayudarme a limpiarme la cara, tal y como lo estaba haciendo justo ahora, sólo que a diferencia de aquel día, sus manos ya no temblaban, al contrario, era a mí a quien le temblaban las piernas. Hoy más que nunca tuve un miedo atroz de perderlo y ya no poder recuperarlo nunca más. Eren estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero entonces el timbre sonó y Öyku empezó a ladrar, nos separamos completamente.

—Yo abro.— Me ofrecí, ya que de los dos, yo era el más decente, estaba casi limpio y Eren aún tenía harina por todos lados.

Me dirigí hasta la puerta, seguían tocando el timbre con insistencia como si sólo lo hicieran para molestar. Bufé con molestia e irritación, _pero qué gente tan más molesta_ , de muy mala gana abrí la puerta y lo primero que mis ojos vieron fue a una mujer, una muy guapa por cierto. Tenía enormes y seductores ojos azules, su piel era muy blanca y el rubio cabello quebrado le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía un flequillo que resbalaba por su frente hasta cubrir su ojo izquierdo, rápidamente se lo acomodó detrás de su oreja y me dedicó una adorable sonrisa. Me pareció una mujer demasiado encantadora hasta que...

—Buenos días— Saludó con voz amable, incluso hasta eso en ella era bonito, su voz— Busco a Eren Jaeger, ¿ésta es su casa, verdad?— Hasta que preguntó por Eren y el encanto desapareció, luego se palmeó la frente y soltó un pequeña risa.— Claro que vive aquí, ¿él está en casa?

—Pues...

Estuve tentado a decirle que Eren se había mudado muy lejos y cerrarle la puerta en su cara, pero en ese momento Eren salió de la cocina y se acercó hasta nosotros.

—Levi, ¿quién es?

Aún limpiaba la harina de su ropa, sin embargo todavía había gran parte de ella en su cabello. En cuanto vio a la bonita mujer parada en el marco de su puerta, sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos con fastidio y hacer una mueca con los labios. Al contrario del castaño, ella sonrió luciendo más radiante que nunca e incluso los ojos le brillaron.

—Buenos días, Eren.— Saludó con cínica coquetería.

—Buenos días— Devolvió el saludo amable y se acercó otros dos pasos.—¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Nanaba?

Enseguida una alarma se prendió en mi cabeza, ¿esta chica era Nanaba?, Armin no había mentido cuando dijo que era una mujer bastante guapa e imponente, sentí autentico miedo pero más que miedo, celos, no entendía cómo es que a Eren no le gustaba ni un poquito, era muy guapa y además parecía muy amable y cortes. Todo en ella era elegante, hasta su forma de pararse y sostener las carpetas que llevaba en las manos, realmente comenzaba a sentirme preocupado, volteé a verla pero ella seguía con su resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro, pasando totalmente de mí, como si todo lo que existiera en el mundo sólo fuera ella y Eren. En cambio, Eren seguía con su expresión de total irritación, pero incluso de esta forma podía sentir la extraña sensación de...

—El viernes no viniste a trabajar, sabes que se nos acumula el trabajo— Esta vez parecía más seria y disimulada— Además, me he sentido muy sola, ¿entiendes, Eren?— Su voz sonó como a reproche, por lo que Eren desvió la mirada.— Pensé que estarías solo, pero veo que no es así, ¿quién es él?

Esta vez llevó sus azulados ojos a mi persona y me miró con detenimiento.

—Su novio.

Me apresuré a decir, ni siquiera le di tiempo a Eren de que respondiera por mí, era como un reflejo de protección a lo que yo ya consideraba como mío. Era bastante osado de mi parte decirle a la casi prometida de Eren que yo era su novio, sabía que era un error bastante grave que me traería problemas con él y que a su vez, le traería problemas con su padre y el padre de la chica. Ni siquiera lo pensé, mi boca habló más rápido que mi racionalidad y a pesar de las consecuencias que esto traería, no me arrepentía ni mucho menos me echaría atrás, menos ante ella. Si esto era lo que se necesitaba para alejarla, entonces lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias. Tanto ella como Eren enmudecieron, incapaces de articular alguna palabra, Eren me miraba con reproche combinado con la sorpresa e incluso la irritación. Pero la expresión horrorizada de Nanaba era todo lo que me decía que en el fondo había hecho lo correcto.

Después de varios segundos de mutismo por parte de los tres, Nanaba parpadeó y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con clara burla.

—¿Es tu novio, Eren?— Enarcó una ceja y soltó una risita.

—¡No!

—Sí.

Respondimos al mismo tiempo, como si estuviéramos conectados, Eren se giró a verme sólo para dedicarme una amenazante mirada, pero desde luego que eso no me amedrentó, ni mucho menos. En algún futuro no muy lejano me iba a agradecer esto que hacía por él, entonces la mujer soltó una armoniosa carcajada que estaba llena de burla, en realidad pude ver a través de eso, en como esto le había molestado en exceso, molestado y hasta cierto punto asqueado. Otra vez el mechón de su cabello resbaló hacia su rostro y casi de inmediato se lo acomodó, volvió a mirarnos y suspiró para después volver a sonreír con hipocresía.

—De acuerdo— Alargo su expresión con voz cantarina y burlona, nuevamente volvió a reír y a enfocar su mirada en el castaño— Eren, cuando termines de jugar a la casita y al noviecito, revisa estás carpetas urgentes— Dio un par de pasos más y sin llegar a ser brusca, lanzó las carpetas que antes llevaba cargando al aire, Eren enseguida las atrapó.— Necesito a mi jefe en tierra firme, así que déjate de jueguitos. Ya no van contigo.

Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones con elegancia, sin perder ni un momento el porte y la fineza que la caracterizaba hasta en su forma de respirar. Parecía como una de esas princesas que han sido educadas para ser perfectas, pensar en eso me revolvió el estómago. Estaba a punto de agarrarla de sus bonitos cabellos oxigenados y arañarle el rostro por completo, pero Eren sujetó con fuerza mi brazo y no me permitió ni acercarme a ella un centímetro. La mujer giró el rostro por sobre su hombro mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta, de nuevo su mirada estaba completamente enfocada en el chico de ojos verdes que tenía los labios bien apretados, como si también se estuviera conteniendo de no decir algo ofensivo.

—Nos vemos, amor— Sonrío con sorna y Eren apretó aún más la mandíbula, yo también estaba que explotaba. Luego sus azules ojos fueron a parar a mí, desinteresados, como si fuera poca cosa, por un momento me recordaron a los ojos de Erwin.— Adiós, como sea que te llames.

—¡Maldita bruja!— Terminé por decir cuando cerró la puerta al salir del departamento, Eren soltó mi brazo y se dio media vuelta, contando en voz baja mientras que al mismo tiempo hojeaba las carpetas que le habían sido entregadas.— ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?

Dejó las carpetas encima de el escritorio que estaba escondido en una esquina del departamento, en donde la luz del exterior le daba perfectamente. La mayor parte de sus plantas estaban concentradas en ese lugar, todas acomodadas en un pequeño estante de madera sin que hubiera nada mas que las perturbara. Se inclinó hacía el escritorio, apoyando todo su peso sobre sus manos y brazos, inhalaba y exhalaba una y mil veces, me acerqué hasta donde estaba él y me crucé de brazos, empecé a golpetear el piso de madera con la suela de mi tennis izquierdo hasta que por fin obtuve nuevamente la atención de Eren. Si había estado de bueno humor esa mañana, ahora se había sustituido por unas horribles ganas de quemar medio Berlín. Eren tenía los labios fruncidos y las cejas muy juntas, evidenciando lo enojado e irritado que se sentía.

¿Cómo podía siquiera el considerar casarse con una mujer así? Todo lo que tenía de hermosa, lo tenía de petulante, irritante y ególatra, Nanaba era a lo que la gente se refería con "un demonio disfrazado de ángel", Eren no podía y no debía casarse con ella, se haría bastante infeliz la vida con una mujer así. A estás alturas de la situación ya no me importaba mucho que se quedara conmigo pero que no lo hiciera con ella, no con Nanaba, no con esa bruja. Él suspiró, pareciendo más calmado y relajado, apartó varios de los largos mechones de cabello de su rostro para luego sujetarlos en una pequeña y desastrosa coleta.

—Es una mujer, Levi— Cruzó los brazos ahora él, intentando relajarse.— Además trabaja para mí, no hubiera sido correcto que respondiera a sus provocaciones, porque de cualquier forma no funciona en ella y a mí me desgasta.

—Entonces hubieras dejado que yo me encargara de ella— Me acerqué un par de pasos a Eren, con la intención de arreglar su peinado fallido.— Yo perfectamente la hubiera...

—Acabado— Terminó por completar mi frase y soltó una risa y al darse cuenta de mis intenciones, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y desató su cabello nuevamente.— Me da miedo el sólo pensar en las cosas que podrías decirle. Eres parecido a Mikasa en ese aspecto.

Hundí mis dedos en su cabello y comencé a peinarlo, a quitarle las motitas de harina que aún tenía, lo hacía despacio, pasando una y otra vez mis dedos por los pequeños bultos que se le hacían en la cabeza para aplacarlos y acomodarlos. Aunque hice mi mayor esfuerzo porque ningún cabello escapara, al final el rebelde cabello de Eren ganó y varios mechones se escurrieron de la liga negra que sujetaba al demás cabello. Me incliné sobre la silla, abrazando su cuello para después susurrarle en el oído:

—Mikasa y yo sólo queremos lo mejor para ti— Besé su nuca y agregué.— A Mikasa no le agradaría tener a Nanaba como cuñada, ¿sabes?

—No... supongo que no— Rió, echando la cabeza para atrás.

—Eren, mereces a alguien que te amé con cada célula de su ser— Suspiré derrotado mientras lo decía.— E incluso si no fuera yo... yo sería muy feliz si tú también lo fueras.

Sentí como Eren se tensaba y apretaba con fuerza los párpados, como si esto también le diera dolores de cabeza. Por primera vez desde que había llegado, me di el permiso de imaginar a Eren con alguien más, siendo feliz, lleno de bellos de niños idénticos a él que corrían por todas partes. No me importó que no fuera yo, estaba haciendo mis deseos egoístas a un lado por primera vez y estaba alegrándome de tan sólo imaginar a Eren siendo feliz, siendo amado tanto como yo lo amaba. Cumpliendo todas sus metas y propósitos, al fin comenzaba a entender como es que funcionaba este sentimiento llamado amor. No se trataba de la felicidad propia, sino de la felicidad ajena, que pertenecía a la persona anhelada.

Nunca me había sentido de esta forma, con la fuerza, la voluntad y la madurez de dejar ir a Eren si eso es lo que él deseaba, aunque eso terminara por romperme el corazón en diminutos pedacitos. Pero estaba claro que Nanaba no era esa persona a quien le pensaba ceder al gran amor de mi vida, tampoco significaba que ya no iba a esforzarme para que Eren me eligiera a mí, seguía determinado en lograrlo, mientras aún había una pequeña posibilidad de que eso sucediera porque después de él ya no había, ni habría nadie más. Por ahora me conformaba con ser algo que no tenía nombre, porque yo no lo veía como un amigo y él no me veía como un amante. Sólo eramos un doloroso intermedio que tarde o temprano tiene que dejar de serlo.

—Ah, pero eso sí— Volví a hablar, tirando con suavidad de los mechones de cabello suelto que habían quedado regados por su frente.— Ella, o él deberá amarte más que yo, porque de otra manera no daré mi aprobación.

—Levi.

—Y también tendrá que ser más limpia, o limpio que yo para que recoja tu chiquero.

—Levi.

—Tendrá que querer a Öyku tanto como yo la quiero.

—Levi.

—Y tendrá que caerle bien a Annie y a Mikasa, porque de otra forma ellas no los dejaran en paz.

—Levi— Apretó un poco mi mano, yo estaba conteniendo las asquerosas ganas de llorar como bebé.— No pienses en Nanaba, ni en nadie más... estoy contigo y sin importar lo que suceda debes saber que todo saldrá bien, ¿bien?

Asentí mientras apretaba con fuerza los labios, las cosas no iban a estar bien si me quedaba sin Eren, ¿cómo iban a estarlo?, minutos atrás tenía el pensamiento de que podía dejarlo ir, pero ahora el corazón se me encogía y dolía de tan sólo pensar en esa posibilidad. Aún estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir si él me lo pedía pero, ¿realmente iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para verlo alejarse, sin que en el proceso yo saliera ileso?, claro que no, le estaba dando todo lo que tenía para dar, todo lo que siempre le había negado a Erwin. Todo lo que creí que no tenía, e incluso todo lo que aún no tenía.

Sabía que Nanaba no se quedaría tranquila y que haría algo para perjudicarme a mí, o incluso a Eren, lo sabía y no hacía falta ser un genio para deducir el tipo de persona que era aquella mujer: desquiciada y vengativa. Toda la tarde había transcurrido con normalidad hasta que el timbrazo del celular de Eren sonó, era una llamada de Grisha Jaeger, por un momento temí que esa loca fuera con el chisme de que Eren estaba saliendo con un chico, no fue así. Pero fue mucho peor, la familia de Nanaba había organizado una cena para conocer al _próximo integrante de la familia Eberwein_ , técnicamente ya lo estaban comprometiendo y claro que Grisha estaba dando saltos de alegría.

Estábamos en el puto siglo XXI y, ¿aún así estaban obligando a Eren a casarse con alguien que él no quería? Todo esto era un cliché barato sacado de alguna mala telenovela y la que parecía ser la damisela en problemas era Eren, quien no quería casarse pero que lo haría por el bien de un hospital y para complacer a su padre. ¿Qué se supone que hace el héroe en estos casos?, había pensado seriamente en la opción de dormir a Eren con cloroformo y llevármelo lejos de Alemania, quizá a un solitario y lejano lugar de América en donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos nunca, pero luego me daba cuenta de que para eso se necesitaba un secuaz, quizá un cómplice que me ayudara a llevar y esconder el cuerpo y ni Armin, mucho menos Mikasa querrían ayudarme.

Notaba a Eren nervioso, ansioso, incluso deprimido y no era para menos, estaban decidiendo por él cómo vivir, empezando por su trabajo y ahora incluso con su vida amorosa. Él era un lienzo que estaba siendo escrito para cumplir todos los sueños frustrados de Grisha, tenía deseos de tener una goma mágica que borrara esos deseos ajenos para que él pudiera escribir los propios. Quería hacer realidad su sueño de tener su banda, de viajar por todo el mundo, de que él eligiera de quien se enamoraría, pero sobre todo, quería impedir que Eren fuera esta noche a esa cena. De lo contrario, él estaría aceptando el compromiso, él estaría echando todo esto por la borda, así que recurrí a un plan infalible que no me fallaría:

—Eren, realmente me siento mal— Arrugué la nariz e hice la mueca de sufrimiento más fingida que existía.— Me duele... me duele el estómago, mucho, sin mencionar las asquerosas nauseas y los mareos, sí, incluso tengo mareos.

El castaño, quien se arreglaba la corbata frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, detuvo lo que hacía y me miró a través del espejo. Tuve que hacer la mejor cara de enfermo que tenía e incluso abracé mi estómago, acentuando el dolor que se supone que sentía en esa área. Giró sobre sus talones y me miró con preocupación, pronto sus pasos lo llevaron hasta a mí y tocó mi frente.

—A decir verdad, te ves un poco pálido— Torció los labios y volvió a pasar la palma de su mano por mi frente— No tienes fiebre, ven— Tomó mi mano y me guió hasta su cama, haciéndome sentar ahí.— Voy por el botiquín, ahora vuelvo.

Miró el reloj que llevaba puesto en la muñeca izquierda y después de suspirar con cansancio salió de la habitación. Escuché sus pasos apresurados bajando las escalares y sólo entonces me permití soltar un alarido de irritación mientras pensaba en otra forma para convencerlo, tal vez debía inducirme el vómito, sería más creíble. Estaba casi seguro de que Eren no me dejaría, que se quedaría para asegurarse de que yo estuviera bien, él siempre había sido así, siempre me había puesto primero antes que a cualquier otra persona.

 _Yo era su persona favorita en todo el jodido mundo._

Los pasos se volvieron a escuchar cerca y me aseguré de poner de nuevo mi mejor expresión de sufrimiento, Eren apareció con un botiquín mediano, color blanco. Dentro de él había vendas, agua oxigenada, curitas, varios frascos con pastillas e incluso un estetoscopio, se apresuró a colocarse este último con una expresión de total concentración y seriedad, como si lo que estuviera a punto de hacer fuera algo sumamente delicado. Se lo colocó en los oídos y lo primero que hizo fue escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

—Respira profundo— Pidió mientras paseaba la campana plateada por todo mi pecho hasta llegar nuevamente a mi corazón, lo hice como me lo pidió.— Ahora déjalo salir.

Expulsé el aire y volvimos a repetir ese mismo proceso al menos un par de veces más. Era una persona completamente diferente, tan ocupado y concentrado en tratar de encontrar alguna anomalía en mi cuerpo, actuando verdaderamente como un doctor con su paciente. Me sentía sorprendido, siempre supe que Eren sería alguien, tenía el potencial pero nunca imaginé que lo vería como doctor, siempre lo imagine arriba de un escenario tocando la guitarra y mostrando aquella mirada salvaje que sólo ponía cuando cantaba al son de ritmos alocados. Negó con la cabeza y se retiró el estetoscopio, luego se giró a buscar un par de frascos con pastillas en su botiquín.

—Parece que todo esta en orden— Tronó los labios y me mostró uno de los frascos transparentes— Mira, esta es para el dolor de estómago, los mareos y las nauseas. Tómate una— Colocó el frasco en la palma de mi mano y luego me mostró otro color verde.— Y este de acá es para el dolor de cabeza, tómate una, si es muy fuerte dos. Pero primero come algo.

Puso en orden el botiquín, guardando las demás cosas que ya no iba a ocupar, lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche y procedió a ponerse su saco negro. Giré los ojos y torcí los labios.

—¿Es todo?— Crucé los brazos.— Podría morir.

—O no— Respondió con burla mientras se arreglaba las mangas del saco.— Es muy probable que sólo se trate de una infección estomacal, tranquilo. Pero para estar seguros, mañana ven conmigo al hospital, te haré unos análisis.

—Bien.

Suspiré y agaché la cabeza, después de todo no había sido un buen plan ese de hacerme el enfermo. Quizá ni siquiera se la haya creído y sólo estuviera siguiéndome el juego, la cama se hundió de mi lado izquierdo y el perfume de Eren me embargo hasta la última célula del cuerpo. Tomó mi barbilla con delicadeza, me levantó el rostro con suavidad y me miró directamente a los ojos, transmitiéndome serenidad, como si él supiera que me sentía angustiado.

—Estaré de regreso pronto.— Aseguró con calmada voz.

—¿En serio tienes que ir?

—Sí— Torció los labios y asintió suavemente con la cabeza.— Pasa que ya se me terminaron las buenas excusas.

—Podrías decir que tu novia vino desde Francia a visitarte— Alcé una ceja y el castaño dejó escapar una carcajada ante tal comentario.— No estarías mintiendo, no del todo.

Me miró con suspicacia y arrugó la nariz.

—Tengo que irme— Comentó con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie y le quitaba las arrugas a su traje de lino color negro.— Pero para la próxima voy a considerarlo.

En cuanto él dio un paso para salir de la habitación, yo me levanté de la cama como resorte, abrazando fuertemente su torso. No se me daban bien estas mierdas, pero por él, por Eren... lo haría una y mil veces. Las que fueran necesarias con tal de hacerle entender que quería estar a su lado, que esta vez no pensaba irme a ningún lado. Me sentía incomodo y ridículo, pero era la forma que había encontrado para hacer saber que tenía mucho miedo de perderlo para siempre.

—Eren, te amo.

Volví a repetir con la misma seguridad con la que se sabe que el cielo es azul y el universo infinito. Se tensó por algunos segundos, después se relajó entre mis brazos como si se estuviera dando por vencido ante lo inevitable. Deshizo mi abrazo y se giró para quedar frente a mí, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y después de dedicarme un larga e intensa mirada, depositó un casto beso sobre mis labios, apretando muy fuerte los párpados, como si hacer eso le doliera en exceso. Me asustó no saber como interpretar aquel gesto.

—Lo sé— Apoyó su frente contra la mía, aún tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Relamió sus labios y tragó saliva con fuerza.— Levi, yo... te a...

Abrí los ojos muy grande y de pronto las manos comenzaron a temblarme debido a la expectativa de lo que estaba a punto de decir pero justo en ese momento, él abrió los ojos de golpe y se alejo de mí, como si hubiera recordado que tenía una enfermedad altamente contagiosa. Me miró con algo parecido al pánico de que hubiera dicho algo que no debía, pero al ver mi expresión de confusión y ansiedad, aclaró su garganta y volvió a planchar el saco de su traje con las palmas de su mano y dijo:

—Yo... te agradezco que me ames de esa forma.

—Oh.

Ambos bajamos la mirada y suspiramos al mismo tiempo en una perfecta sincronía que únicamente se lograba entre nosotros dos. Después de algunos momentos Eren volvió a anunciar que se iba y ni lento, ni perezoso, se dio a la fuga dando pasos rápidos fuera de la habitación. Me deje caer de sentón sobre la cama y enseguida Öyku ladró, moviendo su cola por un poco de atención, la tomé entre mis brazos y dejé que se acomodara en mi regazo mientras pasaba mis dedos una y otra vez por su suave pelaje color blanco. Afuera caían algunos copos de nieve y las pequeñas lucesitas de los demás edificios que se veían desde la ventana de la habitación de Eren, se fueron distorsionando poco a poco debido al vaho que se adhería a la ventana.

—Öyku, ¿tú de verdad crees que no me ama, ni siquiera un poquito?

La perrita soltó un gruñido y no puede hacer nada más que reír por lo cómico que había parecido, pero en el fondo no quería reír, sino gritar, romper cosas y obligar a Eren a que me amara, desaparecer a Nanaba, a Grisha, al maldito hospital, a todos. Pararía al mundo entero con tal de que pudiera estar a solas con Eren, sin todas esas estupideces interfiriendo. Mi situación era demasiado trágica que lo único que podía hacer era reírme de mí mismo.

* * *

Al siguiente día Eren literalmente me arrastró con él al hospital —a pesar de que le había dicho que ya me sentía mejor—, pero al final el cabeza dura insistió tanto que no pude negarme a ir. Nunca había atravesado más allá de recepción y fue realmente sorprendente ver que el hospital era aún más grande por dentro de lo que se podía ver por fuera. Los pasillos eran laberintos, doblar a la derecha, subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, pasar por emergencias y luego doblar a la izquierda, después a la derecha y luego otra vez a la izquierda. Todo eso tuvimos que hacer para poder llegar al departamento de diágnostico médico, siendo uno de los departamentos más modernos y cuidados de todo el hospital, pero también el más pequeño.

Las puertas eran de vidrio y en ambas estaba el símbolo del hospital y abajo el nombre del departamento, a lado estaba la oficina de Eren, las puertas de ahí eran de madera y había una bonita placa plateada que tenía escrito _Dr. Jaeger_. La sala en donde se hacían los diágnosticos médicos estaba vacía, había un librero con un montón de gruesos libros que seguro hablaban de medicina, una mesa alargada en el centro con tres sillas y justo frente a la mesa había un pizarrón blanco en el que estaban escritos un par de síntomas. Eren me hizo entrar a su consultorio-oficina, todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado, había un montón de carpetas encimadas en una esquina del escritorio y al fondo, muy en la esquina, estaba una camilla, una silla a su lado y un estante no muy grande en donde seguramente guardaba todos sus instrumentos de tortura.

—Doctor Jaeger.

Comenté con burla mientras me dirigía a la camilla para sentarme con las piernas cruzadas. Eren no dijo nada, en su lugar, se colocó la blanca bata y unos guantes de látex, se acercó a mí con esa misma seriedad e hizo lo que había hecho ayer: checar los latidos de mi corazón. Incluso me tomó la presión arterial y revisó mi garganta, hurgando en mi boca con el típico palito de paleta.

—Todo normal— Murmuró mientras se ponía de pie y tiraba el palito en el bote de basura, luego tomo una libreta y anotó quién sabe qué.— ¿Síntomas?

—Mh, me dolía el estómago— Hice énfasis en la palabra "dolía", en un intento por hacerlo sentir culpable.— Nauseas y vómito, pero ya no.

Asintió y luego llevó su mirada a mí, viéndome con detenimiento.

—Felicidades, señor Ackerman, todo indica que no esta embarazado— Bromeó soltando una carcajada llena de burla, luego se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta el estante gris, rebuscando algo entre los cajones.— Parece que los condones le han surtido efecto.

—Nos funcionaron— Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, Eren me ignoró olímpicamente y se acercó de nuevo, pero con jeringa en mano y una especie de liguero de hule.— ¿Qué vas a hacer, elfo?

—Son de rutina, te sacaré sangre y la mandaré a laboratorio para que nos aseguremos de que todo esta en orden.

—Eren, te aseguro que no estoy preñado— Giré los ojos y él volvió a reír, sin embargo comenzó a preparar la jeringa.— Pero... podríamos intentarlo ahora.

Atrapé sus caderas con mis piernas e hice que se acercara completamente a mí, las abrace con fuerza y enarqué una ceja sugestivamente. Tiré del cuello de la bata de Eren haciendo que se inclinara hasta quedar a mi altura, él sonrió de lado e intento deshacerse del agarré de mis piernas a sus caderas, pero entre más trataba, más apretaba mis extremidades entorno a su cadera. Acuné su rostro con mis manos y repartí pequeños besos en sus labios, mejillas, mandíbula e incluso uno que otro en el cuello, Eren se quejaba de vez en cuando, diciendo que no era profesional que un doctor besara a su paciente, alegando que alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento, pero acallé todas sus excusas. Posé mis labios sobre los suyos e inicie lento, tanteando terreno y probando la suavidad de sus labios.

En algún momento él también cedió a mi toque y correspondió, moviendo sus labios al compás de los míos. Al principio sólo fue piel restregándose contra piel, pero después mi lengua dio un par de lamidas, pidiendo permiso para entrar a ese lugar cálido. Mi solicitud fue aceptada y pronto la lengua de Eren y la mía se encontraron, el sabor agridulce de la boca de Eren era adictiva, me dejaba deseando más. Jadeé cuando el castaño mordió mi labio inferior con algo de fuerza para luego ir separándose poco a poco de mí y nos miramos como se mirarían dos niños que acaban de cometer una travesura. Por fin solté sus caderas y él se apresuró a acomodarse la bata, nos separamos justo a tiempo, antes de ser descubiertos, ya que cinco segundos después la puerta fue abierta bruscamente, revelando a un joven de ojos avellana con una expresión de angustia en el rostro.

—Doctor, Jaeger— Se acercó a donde estábamos, en las manos llevaba algunos documentos que parecían importantes.— El paciente del veintiocho está...

En ese momento sus ojos se dirigieron a mí y ambos ahogamos una exclamación de sorpresa, me bajé de la camilla y él sonrió ampliamente, olvidando por completo lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Farlan?— Pregunté entre incrédulo y sorprendido.— ¿Farlan Church?

—Levi Ackerman— Su respuesta fue rápida y pronto nos encontramos abrazándonos él uno al otro, sintiendo el peso de los años que no nos habíamos visto.— Es un gusto verte de nuevo.

—Lo mismo digo.

Escuché que Eren se había aclarado la garganta, en un intento por llamar nuestra atención pero ninguno de los dos nos separamos. En realidad, había extrañado a Farlan, habíamos sido muy buenos amigos en la preparatoria pero luego nos distanciamos por culpa de Erwin y sus malditos celos sin fundamentos.

—Señor Church— La fuerte voz de Eren hizo que esta vez sí nos separáramos, luego dirigió la verde mirada a lo que Farlan llevaba en las manos.— Los documentos.

—Disculpe, doctor.

Extendió los papeles a Eren quien pasó de él, dándose la vuelta mientras se quitaba los guantes de látex y leía al mismo tiempo los documentos que Farlan le había dado. Tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía irritado y comenzaba a creer que no era por lo que estaba leyendo, pues exclamó una maldición en cuanto los terminó de leer y su irritación se incrementó aún más, a paso apresurado caminó hasta la puerta no sin antes exclamar un: _"¡Church!"_ , parecía bastante enojado e incluso Farlan murmuró algo acerca del mal humor de Eren. Luego se giró a verme, todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido y ambos teníamos muchas preguntas que hacernos y respondernos.

—Tengo que ir, no bromeo cuando digo que el doctor es capaz de llevarme a rastras— Se apresuró a decir mientras también caminaba a paso rápido detrás de Eren.— Pero espérame en la cafetería, a las dos.

Asentí y sólo entonces pudo abandonar el consultorio con rapidez, para cuando yo también salí de ahí, el castaño ya estaba al final del largo pasillo, con un apresurado Farlan detrás de él. De hecho, todo en ese piso parecía ser de vida o muerte, las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, los camilleros llevaban a enfermos con suero, incluso había uno que otro doctor de otra especialidad ahí corriendo de aquí para allá. La sala de espera estaba llena de personas desesperadas por saber de su familiar enfermo, todo era olor antiséptico y suero, un panorama bastante triste de ver, sabiendo que en cualquier momento una vida se apagaría. Pasé a un lado de la habitación en donde estaba Eren.

Había un adolescente convulsionándose sobre la cama, las enfermeras y Farlan intentaban inmovilizarlo para que Eren pudiera actuar e inyectarle el medicamento que seguramente controlaría los ataques. Siempre había pensado que los héroes no existían, pero al ver a Eren ahí, tratando de salvar una vida con aquella determinación tan suya, supe que todo el tiempo estuve equivocado, que los héroes existían y me complació ver que después de todo Eren sí se había convertido en una esperanza, al menos para la gente que ponía en sus manos la vida de sus seres queridos.

Él no necesitaba blandir una espada y matar para ser un héroe, él hacía algo mucho más valioso y valiente: salvar vidas. Ahora entendía porqué decía que al final del día estaba satisfecho con lo que hacía y, ¿cómo no estarlo? Lo único que lamentaba es que esto no lo llenara por completo porque ser doctor era algo que él nunca quiso ser.

—Señor— Una chica castaña de no más de veintidós, me llamó con amable voz. Estaba vestida toda de azul y llevaba un gafete y estetoscopio colgando en su cuello.— Es pasillo de emergencias, no puede estar aquí.

Le dediqué una última mirada al de ojos verdes que daba indicaciones, intentaba restablecer a su paciente y al mismo tiempo checaba las maquinas que estaban haciendo el escandaloso " _bip bip"_ , luego di media vuelta y me alejé de ese lugar lleno de enfermeras y doctores apresurados, llevando suero, documentos o incluso pacientes, yo no hacía más que estorbar ahí. Eran las once en punto, así que para las dos aún faltaban como tres horas, por lo que me tomé mi tiempo para ver la realidad de Eren. Caminé entre los pasillos y las salas de espera, lo más triste de todo era ver a niños internados en el área de oncología, o en rehabilitación. Ahora recordaba el por qué odiaba tanto los hospitales.

Mucha enfermedad, mucha tristeza, mucha desesperación, mucha impotencia. Situaciones a las que Eren y Armin se tenían que enfrentar todos los días y en eso eran muy parecidos, ambos eran inseguros, desconfiados, eso los hacía débiles ante los ojos de muchos, pero yo entendía que la fuerza de ambos venía de su determinación de hacer las cosas correctas cuando debían. Eren había aceptado estudiar medicina para complacer los caprichos egoístas de su papá, sí, pero en el fondo él, Armin, Mikasa, Annie y ahora yo, sabíamos que lo hizo por un motivo más fuerte que sólo tener la aprobación de Grisha. Siempre he sabido que Eren tiene un corazón de pollo y aunque sigo creyendo firmemente que es un defecto, también he llegado ha creer que ese corazón tan bondadoso es lo que lo puso aquí. No por Grisha, sino por la gente que lo iba a necesitar; su buena acción de por vida, renunciar a sus sueños por algo mucho más importante: usar esa cabezota para ayudar a los demás, poner su granito de arena para hacer de este mundo podrido algo mejor.

Yo en cambio, era un ser bastante egoísta. No pude renunciar a mis sueños, ni siquiera para quedarme a lado de la persona amada, para quedarme con Eren. Siempre he pensado en lo que podía obtener para mí, nunca me detuve a pensar en lo que podía obtener para Eren, para nosotros. O para mi mamá, Hanji, Annie, todas esas personas que me han apoyado tanto y que me siguen apoyando... ahora era un claro ejemplo de mi egoísmo, pensando en que yo quiero que Eren me amé a mí, que se quede conmigo. Me daba cuenta con tristeza que siempre había sido yo, luego yo y hasta el último yo en mi pequeño y gris mundo.

Pero ahora que entendía los verdaderos motivos de Eren para haber actuado como lo hizo, quería ser mejor persona. Por él, por mí, por mamá, por todos los que habían sido buenos conmigo.

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo se había pasado volando, entre esos inmensos pasillos que contaban tantas y tantas historias. Quizá muchas de ellas no tan buenas, pero al fin y al cabo historias que se quedan ahí para siempre. Mis pasos me llevaron hasta la concurrida cafetería, de Farlan no había señales pero aún así me aventuré a entrar y sentarme en una de las pocas mesas desocupadas que estaba pegada a lado de un enorme ventanal que tenía de vista el precioso jardín, ahora cubierto de nieve. Estaba tan concentrado en ver como los copos de nieve poco a poco cubrían el césped amarillento, que no me di cuenta del momento en que Armin llegó y se paro a mi lado.

—Oye— Respingué en mi lugar cuando sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, levanté la mirada y él se limito a suspirar— Farlan me dijo que no puede bajar, no puede ir más lejos del piso de emergencias y oncología, el paciente de su caso esta delicado— Explicó con aburrimiento, en su mano derecha cargaba una manzana roja.— Esta en mi oficina, me pidió de favor que te llevara con él.

—De acuerdo.

Me coloqué de pie y en seguida Armin se abrió paso entre los doctores y enfermeras que le saludaban amablemente. Subimos por el elevador y caminamos en silencio hasta el departamento de oncología, su oficina estaba en una esquina del pasillo y podría incluso decir que era mucho más grande y bonita que la del mismo Eren. Farlan estaba sentado en un bonito sillón color crema, jugando con una pelota de goma con bastante familiaridad. Podría jurar que se llevaba muy bien con Armin.

El rubio regañó con la mirada a Farlan por tener los pies arriba de una pequeña mesita de centro y luego le arrebató la pelota. Caminó hasta el amplio escritorio y tomó un montón de papeles y los abrazó contra su pecho.

—Les daré un poco de privacidad— Anunció con su típica voz calmada y se dirigió hasta la puerta, para luego detenerse breves segundos ahí y mirar de reojo al otro rubio.— Me debes una y grande.

—Sabes que te la pagaré con intereses.

Respondió Church, con algo similar a la coquetería, levantando una ceja y haciendo que Armin asintiera satisfecho, en cuanto el rubio abandonó el lugar y pudimos quedarnos solos, lo codeé y enarqué una ceja.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Pregunté con burla mientras me sentaba frente a él, Farlan encogió los hombros.

—A decir verdad, me llevo muy bien con él— Sonrió de lado y de manera casual rascó la parte trasera de su nuca— Siempre me salva de la furia del doctor Jaeger— Suspiró y luego me vio a los ojos.— Y bueno... después le dije que te conocía y le pedí de favor que nos prestara su oficina para que pudiéramos hablar. El doctor me prohibió irme lejos de este piso, ya sabes... por si pasa algo.

—Claro, eso lo explica todo— Giré los ojos al imaginar a un Eren bastante irritado, diciéndole a Farlan que no podía ir a ninguna parte.— Fue una sorpresa encontrarte justamente aquí, ¿como has estado?

—Sí, yo creí que jamás te volvería a ver— Arrugó la nariz y me dedico una mirada cargada de reproche.— He estado bastante bien, no puedo quejarme. Tengo un trabajo estable y bien pagado, valieron la pena los duros años que pasé en la universidad estudiando neurología, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Me alegro por ti— Palmeé un poco su hombro izquierdo y luego suspiré.— No me quejo tampoco, me ha ido muy bien. Soy el mejor en lo que hago.

Soltó una carcajada y luego negó con la cabeza, alegando que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Me preguntó por mi trabajo y cómo fue que llegué hasta donde estaba ahora, yo también le pregunté un montón de cosas sobre su trabajo, me llamaba la atención especialmente saber cómo es que terminó trabajando para Eren. Me contó que había entrado a trabajar como suplente y por obra de alguna divinidad se hizo buen amigo de Armin, luego llegó Eren y ocupo el puesto de líder en el departamento de diagnóstico médico, pero necesitaba a un equipo, por lo que Grisha colocó a Nanaba en su equipo y lo dejó escoger a los dos sobrantes. Fue ahí que Armin le recomendó a Farlan y como Armin tiene la absoluta confianza de Eren, este aceptó a Farlan sin poner pero alguno, o si quiera asegurarse de que fuera buen médico. Confío plenamente en la palabra de Armin y por eso mismo Farlan se esforzaba mucho en su trabajo, no quería decepcionar a Arlert, ni tampoco dejarlo mal con Eren, gracias a él supe que al comienzo Eren dudaba mucho de sus diagnóstico y le daba toda la responsabilidad a Nanaba, pero que después de recibir un sermón por parte de Grisha e ir aprendiendo poco a poco los gajes del oficio, fue que se volvió un especialista muy reconocido, que aprendió por las malas a confiar en sí mismo y a pensar con astucia, fríamente y rápido. Trabajar en el equipo de Eren era todo un honor, o eso me dio a entender mi antiguo amigo.

Un tema que fue inevitable tocar era Erwin, después de todo él se la pasaba presumiendo nuestro perfecto noviazgo a todo el mundo. Farlan ni siquiera parecía sorprendido cuando le conté de la infidelidad de Erwin con Mike, era como si él siempre hubiera sabido que el rubio tenía su cola que le pisaran, otro tema que fue inevitable tocar fue el de Eren y todo porque se me salió decirle a Farlan que había regresado a Alemania a buscarlo. Fue así como Erwin pasó a segundo plano y nos centramos en la extraña historia en la que nos habíamos involucrado Eren y yo desde el primer momento que él dijo _hola_.

Church escuchaba todo con atención, de vez en cuando hacía mención de como era tenebroso el destino, al menos en mi caso. Me había hecho encontrar a Eren, luego perderlo y otra vez volver a encontrarlo para intentar recuperar el amor que alguna vez sintió por mí. Tantos enredos, malos entendidos, errores cometidos y aún así... la vida, el destino, alguna divinidad o incluso mi propia necedad me empujaban irremediablemente él.

Y todo había comenzado una tarde lluviosa debajo de un puente.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado siquiera que nuestros destinos se entrelazarían de esta forma tan peculiar?, se suponía que Eren sería un rostro más, como esos amores que te encuentras en el transporte público, en la calle, en alguna plaza... pero sabes que nunca más volverás a ver porque el mundo es inmenso. Solía pensar que Friburgo era un pueblo enorme, pero a partir de que ese muchachito de mirada profunda se cruzó en mi camino Friburgo se hizo pequeño, de repente veía a Eren por todos lados, de repente comencé a llenarme de coincidencias. De lugares y personas que teníamos en común y ni siquiera lo sabíamos. Era increíble como de una cosita pequeñita e insignificante la vida te puede dar un giro de trecientos sesenta grados.

En cuanto terminé de relatar la historia que me había traído hasta aquí, Farlan quedó boquiabierto y sorprendido por cómo se habían dado las cosas entre Eren y yo, casi como si fuéramos almas gemelas destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez sin importar qué.

—Entonces, ¿tú y mi jefe están juntos?— Hizo una mueca algo extraña, luego abrió los ojos muy grande y pareció algo alarmado.— Entonces... ¿el jefe es gay?

—Farlan— Fruncí el ceño y tape su boca con una de mis manos— Eren y yo no estamos juntos y no es gay... bueno, no sé— Retiré mi mano de su boca y agaché la cabeza, me dolía no saber que eramos en realidad.— Es... complicado.

—No entiendo, Levi.

—Yo tampoco, me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensa Eren— Suspiré, sacando un poco de la frustración que ya era el pan de cada día.— Sólo digamos que estamos en una relación de amigos con beneficios.

—Entiendo— Asintió y torció los labios, sus ojos color avellana por un momento se quedaron viendo hacia algún punto muerto de la pared.— Todas esas cosas que viviste con el doctor, las coincidencias, todo... dan miedo, son tétricas. No te ofendas.

Levantó las manos en el aire, como si dijera que estaba en son de paz con ese gesto, evitando con esto que le llegara a soltar algún golpe como solía ser mi costumbre en el pasado, a decir verdad... ya estaba un poco viejo para seguir actuando como un jovencito guiado por sus impulsos y sentimientos, aunque una pequeña parte de mí sí quería golpear a Farlan por llamar tétrica a mi historia y la de Eren. Luego me dio gracia recordar que incluso Farlan había estado ligado desde el principio con Eren y él no lo sabía.

—Para que te termines de orinar, voy a decirte que también hay algo que te unió a Eren de alguna forma— Levantó una ceja inquisitiva a lo que acababa de decir, encogí los hombros y con todo el tacto que tenía, hablé.— Eren es pariente lejano de Isabel.

—Oh— De inmediato se incomodó y tensó en su lugar, desvió la mirada y arrugó la nariz— Eso explica el parecido entre ellos. Debo confesarte que las primeras veces me ponía muy nervioso estando a lado de Eren... es que me perturbaba su parecido con Isabel.

Soltó una risa nerviosa y demasiado forzada a mi punto de vista, yo hice una mueca torciendo los labios y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. Podían ser parecidos, pero Eren e Isabel eran muy distintos y de alguna forma me molestaba que Farlan viera a Isabel en Eren, sobre todo porque podía llegar a mezclar las cosas y confundir sus sentimientos, yo ya tenía suficiente con el harem que Eren parecía tener a su disposición.

—Eren es Eren, Isabel es Isabel, nada que ver tu confusión— Gruñí entre dientes, con algo parecido a la irritación, luego le dediqué mi mejor mirada de advertencia al rubio.— Y Eren es mío, ¿estamos?

—Ya, ya, ya— Farlan esta vez emitió una carcajada despreocupada y revolvió mis cabellos con una de sus manos.— No tengo intención alguna de quitártelo.

—Hm— Asentí con una ligera mueca en los labios, luego recordé que no hace mucho me había encontrado con Isabel.— Me encontré con Isabel no hace mucho.

Murmuré con la mirada fija en la pila de revistas científicas que estaba sobre la mesita de madera, el silencio que se creó se empezó a volver denso, incomodo, molesto. De vez en cuando escuchábamos a los autos pasar, o el barullo que se hacía cuando ingresaba un paciente grave a emergencias, miré de reojo a Farlan, no parecía triste, o deprimido... más bien acelerado e inquieto, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para preguntar por ella, por cómo estaba. No reconocí nada en su mirada que me sugiriera que él aún seguía enamorado de ella, más bien era la preocupación de que yo le reprochara por lo que él le había hecho a ella. Tal vez de saber que Isabel no había podido seguir adelante, era remordimiento todo lo que veía en sus ojos e incluso hasta en la forma en como frotaba sus manos la una contra la otra.

Me quedé callado, esperaría a que él se armara de valor y dijera algo, porque en todo caso yo no era el indicado para decirle que lo que había hecho estuvo mal —sí estuvo mal—, y pienso que ni siquiera Isabel habría podido echarle en cara algo... al final, el amor era así. Se cometían errores, unos más graves que otros y ambos habían errado, Isabel por asumir que Farlan la esperaría por siempre y no preocuparse por el rumbo que estaba tomando su relación; Farlan se equivocó al macharse sin decirle en la cara que se iba porque su relación ya estaba muerta y no daba para más. Ambos necesitaban perdonarse y dejarse ir, si es que ya no existía amor, o intentar revivirlo en el caso de que aún existiera una pequeña esperanza.

Era gracioso el cómo lograba hallarle una solución al asunto inconcluso entre Farlan e Isabel, pero yo no lograba encontrar una solución para lo mío con Eren. Sólo me aferraba a la esperanza de que algún día él pudiera volver a amarme.

—¿Cómo está?— Habló de pronto, interrumpiendo mis divagaciones, apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula y tenía la mirada clavada en la pared.

—Está muy bien... ella en realidad esta repuesta de lo que sucedió entre ustedes— Asentí y fue como si el peso del mundo en los hombros de Farlan desapareciera, así que me animé a seguir hablando.— Me dijo que entendía a la perfección tus motivos. No esta enfadada, ya no.

—Es bueno saber eso.

—Pero creo que deberías encontrarte con ella— Farlan me miró con especial atención, yo crucé las piernas y le miré con seriedad.— Hablar de lo que sucedió, decirse las cosas que no se dijeron, hablar de los motivos que los orilló a esto, tratar de entenderse... no sé, liberarse de los malos entendidos, las frustraciones y los enojos. Arreglar lo que dejaron inconcluso y dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

—Tal vez debería hacer eso— Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.— Gracias por preocuparte.

Le regalé una sonrisa ladeada y apreté sus manos entre las mías como gesto de total apoyo, para hacerle saber que contaba conmigo para lo que fuera. Era gratificante intentar ayudar a un amigo que muchas veces pide en silencio un consejo... esto definitivamente era culpa de Annie, ella me había pegado esta costumbre de querer ayudar en los asuntos amorosos de las personas cercanas a mí. Separamos nuestras manos cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando nuevamente al rubio de ojos azules, quien miró el reloj plateado que llevaba en la muñeca. Frunció el ceño y se limito a entrar cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, en los brazos cargaba un par de carpetas retacadas con documentos importantes.

—Tu tiempo se agotó hace mucho, Farlan— Dijo mientras acomodaba una de las carpetas en su librero entre muchas otras. No parecía enojado, más bien lo hacía con la intención de molestar al otro rubio.— ¿De dónde se conocen?

Nos miró de reojo, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y empezaba a hojear la carpeta sobrante.

—De la preparatoria.

Respondió con simpleza Farlan, se levantó de donde estaba sentado sólo para ir a tomar asiento en una orilla del escritorio, casi invadiendo el espacio personal de Armin. El de ojos azules ni se inmutó, sólo vio mal a Farlan y continuó hojeando la carpeta deteniéndose de vez en cuando en alguna página. El rubio mayor de vez en cuando tocaba la melena larga de Armin, o le picaba las mejillas con el único propósito de llamar su atención... fue ahí que me di cuenta que de alguna forma, Farlan se sentía atraído por el otro chico, quien amablemente lo ignoraba.

Farlan me había confesado una vez que era bisexual, pero jamás lo había visto interesarse por chicos porque todo su mundo giraba en torno de Isabel, y ver que por primera vez se interesaba en alguien de su mismo sexo y que además era Armin, fue una gran sorpresa. Jamás habría imaginado a un amigo mío con el mejor amigo de Eren. La vida actuaba de maneras curiosas y juntaba a las personas que menos podías imaginar. Pasó un pequeño lapso de tiempo, en el que Farlan molestaba a Armin y este poco a poco perdía la paciencia, yo sólo estaba sentado ahí, siendo testigo de lo que seguramente Armin ni se imaginaba.

—Por cierto— Farlan picó una última vez la mejilla de Armin y cruzó los brazos, pareciendo pensativo.— ¿Y la arpía malvada?, no la he visto por aquí regando su veneno, ni rondando a mi jefe.

—Oh, a Nanaba le dio diarrea y Eren la mandó a su casa.— Armin respondió, mientras fingía leer los documentos, torció los labios intentando contener una risa y sólo entonces yo pude entender.

—¿Sólo le dio diarrea y ya?— Farlan enarcó una ceja, él también comenzaba a sospechar algo.

Armin suspiró y de una de las bolsas de su bata sacó un frasco con una etiqueta adherida a él, que tenía el nombre del medicamento. Me levanté del sillón y me acerqué para ver de qué se trataba, el rubio me tendió el frasco y en cuanto estuvo en mi poder una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en mi rostro. Era laxante, esta vez Armin no pudo ocultar su sonrisa malvada y encogió los hombros.

—Creo que me pase con el número de pastillas que puse en su café.— Murmuró con burla y por primera vez en mi vida sentí verdadera empatía por el rubio.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?— Halé una de las sillas que estaban pegadas al escritorio y tomé asiento rápidamente, listo para escuchar de la pequeña travesura.

—Simplemente molí como seis o siete pastillas en el mortero y cuando Nanaba se distrajo, puse el polvo en su café— Hablaba como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo, eso me hizo sentir aún más agrado por él.— Ya me tenía harto y la idea es hacer que Eren no acepte casarse con ella, ¿no?

Me miró inquisitivo, levantó una ceja y compartimos una mirada llena de complicidad. Asentí con una sonrisa ladeada, no creí que Armin se tomara muy en serio lo de tratar de alejar a esa mujer de Eren, pero se lo agradecía enormemente. Farlan pasó su mirada de mí a Armin y de Armin a mí un par de veces y luego frunció el ceño, pareciendo bastante extrañado con la situación tan repentina en la que nos vimos envueltos Armin y yo.

—O sea que, ¿ustedes se conocen?— Armin y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo.— Pero, entonces ¿tú pusiste laxante en el café de Nanaba para dejarla mal con Eren?, ¿por qué?

—Ay— Armin rodó los ojos y agitó su muñeca como si estuviera espantando moscas y al mismo tiempo, restándole importancia al asunto— Es una larga historia— Suspiró, pero casi enseguida volvió a sonreír pareciendo bastante satisfecho.— Debieron verla, iba cada cinco minutos al baño y cuando Eren le dijo que mejor fuera a su casa a recuperarse de sus problemas estomacales, se puso roja como tomate. Nunca la había visto tan humillada.

Los tres reímos al uníso de sólo imaginar a esa mujer en una situación así de bochornosa por primera vez. Armin e incluso el mismo Eren me habían contado que más de una vez esa mujer había humillado a otras doctoras, enfermeras o personal del hospital y ahora le había tocado pagar un poco de todas las cosas que hacía para satisfacer su ego. Farlan hizo un par de bromas acerca de eso, lo que provocaba que de nuevo nos atacara la risa, pero fue ese momento que la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

—Armin, necesito que...

Eren se detuvo en seco al verme a mí ahí, riéndome con ellos como si fuéramos grandes amigos. Llevaba una especie de radiografía entre sus manos que estaban protegidas con guantes de látex y un cubre bocas cubriendo sus labios. Los tres callamos nuestras risas en cuanto hizo su aparición en la oficina, él frunció el ceño y su mirada de total confusión fue dirigida única y exclusivamente a mí, era como si para él ya fuera normal la familiaridad que había entre Armin y su subordinado, pero no entendiera del todo lo que yo hacía ahí. Retiro el cubre bocas de sus labios y enarcó una ceja.

—Levi... no sabía que seguías en el hospital, ¿puedo saber qué haces aquí?

Enarcó una gruesa ceja, mirándome con expectación y un atisbo de sonrisa se formó en mi boca al entender lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Eren estaba celoso de la familiaridad que estaba teniendo con Farlan y Armin.

Y no estaba nada mal.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana, yo pasaba por aquí rápidamente para dejarles la actualización correspondiente, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Para este fanfic he imaginado a Nanaba un poco diferente a como se muestra en el anime o en el manga, así que aclaro eso antes de que me digan que Nanaba no tiene el cabello largo jajaj. En fin, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fanfic y dejarme sus bellos reviews. Ahora sí, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	27. Snowflake

**Snowflake**

" _Eres esa parte de mí que desearía no necesitar, nos perseguimos sin descanso, sigo luchando y no sé por qué. Si nuestro amor es trágico, ¿por qué eres tú mi remedio?, si nuestro amor es una locura, ¿por qué eres tú mi claridad?"_

—Clarity, Zedd.

.

.

.

Farlan y Armin cruzaron miradas suspicaces al ver la expresión de seriedad que Eren tenía en ese momento. Después ambos me miraron a mí, en espera de que fuera yo el que los sacara del posible problema que tendrían con Eren, pero por extraño que pareciera todo esto, me sentía satisfecho al pensar que si Eren realmente estaba celoso, era porque al menos le importaba un poco. Sin embargo, no dije nada, encogí los hombros y sonreí de lado, ver a Eren fruncir aún más el ceño a causa de mi gesto que aparentaba despreocupación, era una gran satisfacción. Al final sólo giró los ojos y se acercó al escritorio de Armin, pude sentir a Farlan tiritar ligeramente.

—Señor Church, ¿no lo había mandado a laboratorio junto con la señorita Ilse?— Enarcó una ceja y el rubio mayor asintió casi mecánicamente.— ¿Y luego?

—Discúlpeme doctor, no volverá a suceder.— Se excusó casi enseguida, haciendo que el castaño negara varias veces con la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio.

—Nanaba enfermó, no nos podemos dar el lujo de holgazanear— Eren habló con voz firme, depositando las radiografías sobre el escritorio de Armin para luego regañar con la mirada a éste último— Armin, tú también haz algo productivo y revisa si las manchas negras que aparecen en los pulmones son tumores, y en cuanto a ti...— Su mirada verde pasó del rubio a mí.— Deberías estar descansando, ayer casi morías, ¿no?

—Te dije que ya me siento mejor— Repuse con rapidez.— Cálmate.

—Como sea— Chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta encaminándose a la salida.— Farlan, no lo quiero flojeando aquí.

Y diciendo eso último salió a toda prisa de la oficina de Armin, suspiré y me puse de pie mientras me despedía con un gesto de mano de Armin y Farlan. Caminé detrás de él lo más rápido que me dieron las piernas y en cuanto lo alcancé, me crucé de brazos y con un tono de voz un tanto burlón le dije:

—¿Por qué tan enojado?

—No estoy enojado— Frunció el ceño de manera involuntaria y yo sólo pude negar, en el proceso, poniendo los ojos en blanco.— Más bien estoy irritado porque le haces perder el tiempo a mi subordinado.

Metió ambas manos en las bolsas de su bata blanca y torció los labios.

—Estás celoso.— Afirme sin ningún ápice de duda, lo conocía mejor que esto.

—No— Acentuó aún más su ceño fruncido y por segunda vez en el día chasqueó la lengua.— ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—No mientas, cuando mientes tus orejas se ponen rojas. Te conozco.

Tiré de una de sus orejas con un poco de rudeza y Eren no tardó en emitir un gemido de queja, apartó con brusquedad mi mano y enseguida se sobó el área afectada de una forma un tanto exagerada. Caminamos hasta su oficina entre constantes _"estás celoso"_ burlones de mi parte y los repetitivos _"no"_ tajantes que recibía a cambio, algunas enfermeras o gente que pasaba a nuestro lado se nos quedaban viendo como si nos hubieran salidos tres ojos y ocho manos, incluso una que otra parecía reprobar nuestra conducta con la simple mirada. Al llegar a la oficina de Eren, él rápidamente se dejó caer sobre la silla de escritorio con rueditas y se llevó ambas manos a sus sienes para acariciarlas haciendo diminutos círculos en ellas, como si con ese simple gesto pudiera evitar el inminente dolor de cabeza que estaba a punto de darle. Con elegancia me encaminé hasta el escritorio y tomé asiento sobre él, casi enfrente de donde estaba la silla de Eren, crucé las piernas y enarqué una ceja.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a relajarte?

Pregunté con voz sugerente, Eren entrecerró los ojos, infló las mejillas y arrugó la nariz.

—No, gracias— Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y trató de darme su mejor mirada irritada.— Mejor anda a quitarle el tiempo a Armin o Farlan.

—Farlan sólo es mi amigo y además, él parece muy interesado en Armin— Encogí los hombros con sencillez.— Y tú sabes bien que te quiero sólo a ti.

Lo miré con seriedad por largos minutos pero él me miraba con recelo, desconfiado nuevamente de mí y mis palabras. Ya no sabía qué más hacer para que entendiera que estaba yendo muy en serio, que estaba enamorado de él y quería quedarme con él, Eren siempre me rehuía cuando hablaba de mis sentimientos por él, comenzaba a darme cuenta de que se trataba de desconfianza. Siempre era lo mismo, le decía que lo amaba y él entornaba los ojos y se ponía a la defensiva, dispuesto a atacar o defenderse. Le decía que quería quedarme con él y obtenía exactamente el mismo resultado. Lo peor de todo es que no podíamos sentarnos a hablar del asunto porque era el mismo cuento de siempre, que si se sentía cansado, que si estaba ocupado, que si deseaba más tiempo para pensar en lo que quería hacer... y yo quería contarle todo, decir lo que nunca le dije, pero tampoco podía obligarlo a que me escuchara, intentaba ir a su ritmo, tomarlo con calma. Sin embargo, cada día se hacía más difícil soportar su indecisión y la incertidumbre que sentía por no saber si me quería o no, si tenía esperanza o no. Si debía seguir luchando o si debía rendirme, si estaba haciendo las cosas bien o no.

Me sentía perdido, sin saber qué rumbo tomar o a qué diablos nos estaba llevando este círculo vicioso en donde él decía _"luego"_ y yo agachaba la cabeza y no volvía a insistir. Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en el que me había sumergido en las profundidades de mis pensamientos, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto del piso, pero Eren arrastró la silla y tan pronto estuvo completamente cerca de mí, pegó su frente contra mi hombro y sólo entonces pude volver a la realidad. Su perfume me invadió por completo, dándome es falsa sensación de seguridad, de que todo estaría bien.

Pero nada estaba bien, porque Eren no podía decidir si me amaba, si me odiaba o si le daba igual y eso era lo preocupante. No tener ni una jodida certeza de nada.

―No estoy celoso― Murmuró nuevamente y frotó su frente contra mi hombro un poco más.― Pero te veías tan... feliz con ellos, nunca te había visto así.

Levantó la mirada llena de sinceridad, parpadeé un par de veces ante lo que Eren trataba de decirme y negué suavemente con la cabeza y sonreí de medio lado, intentando calmar cualquier pensamiento fatalista que pudiera estar teniendo.

―Tú realmente eres un idiota.

Terminé por decir con burla, Eren me miró con mala cara ganándose otra pequeña risa de mi parte. Acuné su rostro con ambas manos y deposité un casto beso sobre sus labios, tal vez aún no lograba que él me dijera que me ama, pero justo ahora, justo aquí, acababa de tener un gran avance, no era mucho, ni lo comprometía a enamorarse de mí otra vez, pero joder, lograr que Eren admitiera ―a medias― que le angustiaba la idea de que me estuviera aburriendo de él, era una razón para mantenerme firme en mi determinación, porque probablemente Eren apenas estaba volviendo a atrapar sentimientos por mí, mucho mejores que los que solía tener antes y pensar en eso era...

―Eren, tú me complementas― Murmuré con voz aterciopelada antes de volver a robar un beso de sus labios y apartar algunos cabellos rebeldes de su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos.― Nunca me cansaría de ti, eres todo lo que veo.

Las espesas cejas de Eren se curvaron hacia arriba, casi hasta llegar al nacimiento de su cabello y sus enormes ojos verdes de venado parecieron adquirir un brillo especial. Pronto una tímida sonrisa adornó sus labios.

―Sí, así ha sido desde siempre― Una discreta risa escapó de sus labios y restregó su mejilla izquierda un poco más contra mi mano, ladeando el cuello en el proceso.― Desde que no eramos nada más que un par de desconocidos en un parque.

A mi cabeza de inmediato vino el recuerdo de cuando sólo intercambiábamos miradas discretas, allá en lo que parecía ser una tremenda lejanía de diez metros de césped que nos separaba, recordé todas esas veces en las que Eren me miraba con tal fijación, como un león acechando a su presa. Siempre atento a lo que hacía, siempre con los bonitos ojos verdes clavados en mí.

―Sí, tienes razón. Maldito acosador de mierda.

Apreté sus mejillas entre mis dedos y Eren no tardó en quejarse por el dolor que mi brusco ataque ocasionaba en esa parte de su cara, al mismo tiempo que protestaba, excusándose una y otra vez. Sonreí con malicia al ver como sus orejas se ponían rojas y luego toda su cara se cubría de un adorable rosa. A veces, en muy raras ocasiones, Eren me dejaba ver un poco del joven inocente reprimido en alguna parte de él, aquel del que yo me había enamorado y todo se volvía a sentir como años atrás.

* * *

Todo fue bien durante un par de días, no presioné a Eren para que tuviera una rápida resolución de sus sentimientos y él estaba haciendo lo posible por confiar en mí, poco a poco se abría y dejaba surgir todo lo que sentía, no en la medida que me gustaría que hiciera pero dejé que él fuera lento, a su propio ritmo sin tratar de forzarlo a nada. No, aún no aclarábamos las cosas del pasado que estaban pendientes, pero hacíamos todo lo posible por aclarar nuestra situación actual, expresando nuestras angustias, inquietudes e incluso él me llego a pedir un poco más de tiempo para volver a confiar y tener esa indudable certeza de que yo no saldría huyendo a la primer oportunidad.

Me conforme con eso, con respuestas a medias y sentimientos inseguros. Ese fue un grave error, creer que el pasado estaba olvidado y zanjando en una esquina, que no se necesitaba hablarlo ni aclarar nada porque ahora estábamos iniciando desde cero, fue un grave error creer que el tiempo borraría los antiguos errores y haría que Eren se entregara completamente. Fue muy irresponsable pensar que el pasado no vendría a cobrarnos la factura con intereses de los errores y tropiezos que ambos cometimos. Así como la felicidad había llegado de golpe, aglomerándose y trayendo esa sensación de que por fin las cosas estaban yendo bien, se fue. Sin que pudiéramos evitarlo, sin avisar, sólo se esfumó.

Nunca puede haber previsto que la tarde de ese martes veintiuno de diciembre, en plena víspera de Navidad, ocurriría algo que podría separarme de Eren y está vez, para siempre.

Acababa de limpiar el departamento que Eren compartía conmigo, me encargué de poner los últimos adornos navideños y adornos en el árbol. A mí no me hacía mucha ilusión decorar para una fecha que se había vuelto vacía y superficial como la Navidad, pero sabía que a Eren sí y ambos estábamos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por complacer al otro, por hacerlo sentir cómodo. Yo estaba más que seguro que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que él por fin se decidiera y fuéramos una pareja formal, entonces cada Navidad tendría que ser de esta forma. Pensar en ello hizo que aquella festividad no sonara tan mal porque estaría con Eren, con mi mamá, con Hanji e incluso Annie y Mikasa estarían para festejarla juntos.

Comencé a soñar despierto, algo muy atípico de mí. Comenzaba a sentir como si la magia o aquella mierda de la que hablaba la gente de estás fechas, estuviera contagiándose en mí poco a poco. Siempre había escuchado que Navidad era esperanza, que Navidad era la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo.

Incluso me sentía de tan buen humor que por iniciativa propia llamé a Riko para saber como estaban las cosas allá y si mi ausencia no le había ocasionado molestias. Aparentemente todo estaba bien sin mí, Riko siempre supo cómo arreglárselas, sin embargo, no escatimó en darme un último sermón del año:

 _«_ — _Te salvas sólo porque el Green eyes esta fuera del país y por eso los de arriba no requieren de tu presencia. Pero ten en cuenta que debes volver para cuando la pintura regrese al museo.»_

Perder el trabajo no era algo que me preocupara, tenía los ahorros de estos cinco años guardados en el banco, además de que semanalmente se depositaban en mi cuenta cien dolares de lo que se recaudaba de la exhibición del Green eyes en los diferentes museos de Canadá. La otra parte se quedaba para el museo tanto de Canadá, como de Francia, la parte restante se donaba a fundaciones que impulsaban el arte entre niños y adolescentes con cáncer. Así que mientras los dueños del museo de arte en Francia siguieran llenándose los bolsillos a costa de mis pinturas y las de otros artistas, entonces no me molestarían.

Cuando llegara el momento de que Green eyes volviera a Francia, entonces pensaría en qué hacer, por ahora sólo me preocuparía en hacer que las cosas con Eren siguieran yendo como hasta ahora. No había nada más importante que eso.

Eren y yo habíamos incluso hablado de la posibilidad de regresar a Friburgo para el veinticuatro y festejar navidad con mi mamá, Mikasa y su familia. Todo estaba yendo tan malditamente bien ese día, hasta que el timbre anunciando la visita de alguien se hizo escuchar por todo el departamento, haciendo que Öyku comenzara a ladrar. Me apresuré en ir a abrir la puerta, pensando que probablemente se trataba de Thomas u otro vecino que venía buscando a Eren, pero en cuanto la puerta se abrió y me reveló a la rubia cabellera, aquellos ojos azules y esa asquerosa sonrisa cínica, supe que algo malo sucedería.

―¡Buenas tardes, Levi!― Saludo con voz cantarina y arrugó de forma graciosa la nariz.

―Eren no está aquí.

Me apresuré en responder, pasando completamente de su saludo hipócrita. Me llevé ambas manos a la cadera y enarqué una ceja, ella soltó una melodiosa risa y sin ni siquiera pedir permiso, se adentró en el departamento, caminando directamente hacia la sala. Öyku ladraba, pero ella sólo se limitó a ignorar al animalito. Se sentó con toda confianza en uno de los sillones y de forma muy elegante cruzó sus piernas, caminé con desgano detrás de ella pero sólo me quedé parado a lado del sofá que estaba justo frente al otro sillón en donde Nanaba estaba cómodamente sentada. Puse mi mejor expresión de irritación y entre dientes volví a repetirle:

―Eren no está aquí.

―Ya lo sé tontito, eso es obvio― Rebuscó por varios segundos algo en lo más recóndito de su enorme bolso de mano, para luego sacar de él una cajetilla de cigarros junto con un elegante encendedor plateado.― Eren está de matado trabajando en el hospitalucho ese como siempre, ¡qué hombre tan aburrido!, aunque pensándolo bien, algún día va a pertenecer a sus hijos, está bien que sea tan responsable desde ya.

Giré los ojos, sin ocultar la molestia que sentía en ese momento y crucé los brazos.

―¿Y entonces qué quieres?

Hablé con un tono de voz que hacía denotar mi ya de por sí evidente irritación, ella se colocó el cigarro entre sus labios y no tardó nada en encenderlo. Pronto el agradable aroma a pino se mezcló con el humo del tabaco. Arrugué la nariz ante el olor tan desagradable que se hizo más intenso cuando ella dio otra largada calada y dejó salir todo el humo de golpe. Relamió sus labios y me miró con detenimiento.

―Vine a hablar contigo, Levi― Respondió directamente, sin rodeos, su blanca y delicada mano de dedos largos no tardó en señalar el sofá frente a ella, siendo separado únicamente por la mesa de centro que estaba adornada por una bella noche buena.― Te sugiero que tomes asiento.

―No es necesario, sólo di lo que tengas que decir y que sea rápido.

Sonrió complacida por mi insolencia para con ella, luego descruzó de forma sugerente sus piernas, sólo para volverlas a cruzar pero esta vez con la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha. Pude ver que afuera estaba nevando con insistencia a través del ventanal que estaba a espaldas de Nanaba, el vidrio poco a poco se iba empañando hasta que no se pudo ver nada más de la bella vista de afuera. Nanaba parecía estar pensando en como iniciar sin que todo resultara en un desastre desde el principio, lo supe por la mueca distorsionada que adornaba sus finos labios. Empecé a golpetear el piso de madera con la suela de mi converse en un intento de apurarla, ella entendió rápido el mensaje porque encogió los hombros y le dio una nueva calada a su cigarro antes de hablar.

―¿Sabes?, no me molesta que Eren duerma contigo, de hecho, me parece maravilloso saberlo.

Fruncí el ceño ante la repentina confesión, algo no me daba buena espina de esto.

―¿Maravilloso?― Enarqué una ceja interrogativa y ella asintió con suavidad.

―Sí, es bueno no tener secretos con mi futuro esposo― Entrecerré los ojos y torcí los labios, me mosqueaba la seguridad con la que hablaba― Yo conozco todo lo sucio de Eren, esto no podía ser la excepción― Arrugó la nariz y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios.― Es decir, Eren es joven... esta bien que se divierta, que experimente cosas nuevas.

―Eren no quiere casarse contigo y no se va a casar contigo.― Repuse de inmediato, incluso yo mismo me convencí de mis propias palabras.

―¿No? ¿seguro?― Enarcó una ceja de forma sugestiva y otra amplia sonrisa adornó su bello rostro de arpía vengativa, como le decía Farlan.― Entonces, ¿por qué él no se ha negado frente a Grisha, a mi padre y o mí? Según Armin y ahora tú, aseguran que él dice que no quiere casarse, pero ¡vamos!, de decirlo a hacerlo hay una enorme distancia. Debe haber un buen motivo para que él no le haya hecho saber a su padre que no quiere casarse conmigo... o que ni siquiera desmienta que estamos _comprometidos_.

Y todo hizo _bum_.

Nunca me detuve a pensar en ello, pero Nanaba tenía razón en todo. Sólo Armin y yo estábamos seguros de que Eren no quería casarse y él no le había dicho a Grisha que no quería casarse con Nanaba. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba con más cuidado, cada vez que la gente felicitaba a Eren por su _"compromiso"_ con la hija única de los Eberwein, él no lo desmentía, sólo sonreía falsamente y se quedaba completamente callado. Ni siquiera a mí no me pudo asegurar que no se casaría con ella, sólo había dicho que no lo sabía aún. Siempre estuve atenido a la idea de que él no quería casarse y sólo por eso deduje que lo más probable era que no se casara con ella; pero incluso Armin parecía sospechar que Eren ya se había puesto la soga al cuello aceptando la supuesta boda.

Y la seguridad con la que Nanaba hablaba del matrimonio era otra razón para que una alarma se encendiera en mi cabeza y el miedo comenzara a ahogarme lentamente.

―Armin, Farlan, Grisha, todos los demás... incluso tú también, piensan que Eren es un ser perfecto, sin error alguno― Esta vez habló con aburrida voz, rodando los ojos hacía arriba y dando otra calada a su cigarro.― Eso les ha hecho creer, pero yo he estado con él desde la universidad y sé todas las cosas que hizo.

Ella no me miraba a mí, su azul mirada estaba clavada en un porta-retratos que descansaba en un pequeño esquinero, allá en la lejanía de donde estábamos nosotros. En la fotografía estaba Eren con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca, en su cabeza el típico birrete de graduación y sujetaba su titulo en medicina, a su lado izquierdo estaba Grisha sonriendo ampliamente, orgulloso de su único hijo. Y Carla, esa bella mujer, estaba a su derecha, seria y con la mirada entristecida. Lo sé, porque he visto miles de veces esa fotografía y Nanaba también parecía saberlo. Lo que me asustó de todo esto es que ella no parecía estar mintiendo, sonaba bastante sincera. Había pasado casi todo mi vida con Erwin que ya había aprendido a distinguir a un mentiroso de una persona que habla con la verdad.

Sin embargo, una parte de mí se negaba a creer en las palabras de ella por el simple hecho de que no podía imaginar a Eren siendo malvado. No a él, no al chico que le gustaba imaginar historias de súper héroes y se divertía encontrándole formas a las nubes.

―¿Qué clase de cosas?

Me aventuré a preguntar muy lentamente, escéptico, dudando de si quería saber la respuesta. La chica quitó su mirada de la fotografía que permanecía en la lejanía y la concentró completamente en mi persona.

―¿Lo ves?, ni tú mismo lo sabes― Dejó que el cigarro se fuera consumiendo lentamente entre sus dedos, el humo subía diáfano y se perdía en el techo.― Hubo un tiempo en el que Eren se acostaba con cuanta chica se le pusiera enfrente, lo peor es que lo hacía por mera y expresa diversión. Rompió muchos corazones y jamás pareció arrepentirse por ello, creo que ni siquiera le importó.

―¿Qué?― Mi voz había salido quebrada y mis brazos cayeron como peso muerto a cada costado de mi cuerpo.

―Ah, Eren ya no era virgen cuando se acostó contigo― Murmuró con diversión, sentí mis piernas temblar como dos fideos recién hervidos. Relamió sus labios y se acomodó mejor en el sillón.― Es más, ya que estoy siendo honesta contigo, te voy a contar que yo fui la primer mujer que se acostó con él.

Comencé a sentirme sucio, utilizado, enojado... sabía que no debía, Eren jamás dijo que era virgen cuando se acostó conmigo, era tonto sentirme traicionado por algo tan banal como la virginidad y el sexo. Sobre todo porque yo también tuve mi pasado con Erwin y Eren estaba en su derecho de haber tenido un pasado también, haya sido como haya sido; yo no tenía derecho de juzgarlo, ni cuestionar sus acciones porque después de todo, yo también le había roto el corazón y poco me importó en ese momento. No era nadie para reclamar por eso, porque incluso yo también estaba embarrado, pero joder, me dolía enterarme de esto por Nanaba y no por el propio Eren. Me dolía imaginar el cuerpo de Eren con alguien más, pero más me dolía saber que Nanaba fue la primera, me dolía y me enojaba.

Pronto comprendí que más que dolor, enojo o envidia... lo que sentía era preocupación. Si ella había sido la primera, entonces se debía a que seguramente Eren se sintió atraído por ella de alguna forma. Es más, algo dentro de mí siempre supo que por más que él lo negara una y mil veces le gustaba Nanaba, incluso sentía aprecio reticente por ella, lo supe aquella vez que los vi a los dos juntos por primera vez, esa sensación que había entre ellos... la maldita tensión sexual que se sentía incluso en el aire. Como si ambos hubieran estado esperando a que yo desapareciera para poder follar salvajemente contra la pared.

Siempre lo supe, pero nunca quise admitirlo y fue peor cuando me confesó que yo era Sol, pensé con arrogancia que aunque ya no me amara de la misma forma yo tenía las de ganar por encima de Nanaba, de Armin o de cualquier otra persona, porque yo fui su gran amor.

Era una mierda comenzar a darse cuenta de muchas cosas, de admitirlas. Era una total mierda abrir los ojos a la realidad que siempre estuvo ahí, muy presente. Ahora entendía porque sentía tanto miedo a pesar de que Eren me decía que no debía preocuparme, es que en el fondo sabía que algunas cosas no duran por siempre y que el amor de Eren por mí, probablemente ya se había apagado hace tiempo y que él no se atrevía a decírmelo, como siempre, siendo tan cobarde.

―Todas las cosas que hace contigo las aprendió conmigo― Volvió a hablar, llevé la mirada a su persona y ella estrelló sin reparo alguno el cigarro contra la mesa de madera. No me importó eso.― Así que no te sientas tan especial porque se acostó contigo un par de veces. Ya ves, él no te toma en serio.

Guardó el encendedor en su bolsa y con la misma elegancia con la que se había sentado, se levantó. Se colgó su bolso al hombro y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a mí, su perfume a menta me golpeó de lleno en el rostro, inundando mi sentido del olfato. Estaba paralizado, con los ojos bien abiertos, observando con atención cada acción que hacía, en espera de que dijera algo más que terminara de derrumbar todas mis expectativas. No podía ni hablar, había demasiadas emociones aglomerándose en mi pecho, anestesiando a mi lengua y cerebro. Yo nunca me dejaba de nadie, yo era Levi Ackerman y nadie podía conmigo, nadie... quería replicar, o por lo menos disimular que no me afectaban sus palabras. Quería decir algo más para vengar a mi orgullo pisoteado, pero simplemente me había dejado desarmado, sin un argumento válido para atacar.

Nanaba palmeó mi hombro derecho y me miró con algo parecido a la lastima, no pude sentirme más patético. Suspiró con cansancio y acarició mi mejilla derecha, que se sentía arder con su sólo toque, me sentía asqueado con ella tocándome por lo que rápidamente y con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, aparte bruscamente su mano de mi cara.

―¿Ahora entiendes porqué soy yo la que debe casarse con Eren?, yo soy la única capaz de soportar su tanta falta de amar. Porque seamos sinceros, Levi, él no me ama a mí y tampoco a ti― Sacó un par de guantes de la bolsa de su abrigo y se dispuso a colocárselos con aquella elegancia tan suya, pronto agregó:― Lo hago por tu bien.

Palmeó por última vez mi hombro y sus pasos suaves se fueron haciendo más lejanos conforme caminaba en dirección a la salida. Me costó tragar saliva, las piernas me temblaban y sentí que la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarme como palomita de maíz, pegué mi espalda contra la pared más cercana y me dejé caer lentamente hasta que mi trasero pegó con el frío suelo de madera. Flexioné las piernas contra mi pecho y tiré de mis cabellos en un vano intento por sacar todas las ideas, los pensamientos horribles que tenía en mi cabeza, no podía llorar, las lágrimas simplemente no salían, se habían quedado estancadas, o quizá sólo era que mi orgullo herido no las dejaba liberarse.

No pude decir nada al respecto, o defenderme porque esos cinco años yo no había estado para ver a Eren crecer, convertirse en lo que era ahora. Creí que sabía todo acerca de él, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, pero lo único que tenía era un recuerdo lejano que se iba agrietando con el paso del tiempo, sólo eso. Öyku se acercó a mí meneando la cola, totalmente ignorante de lo que ocurría, se paró sobre sus dos patas y con las otras dos se apoyó en mi rodilla, gruñó en búsqueda de un poco de atención pero a cambio sólo obtuvo una débil caricia en su cabeza y parte de sus orejas. Una carcajada brotó desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, las estridentes risas se hicieron escuchar por todo el lugar, rebotando contra las paredes y las ventanas. La perra empezó a ladrar en clara señal del estrés que mi risa ocasionaba en ella, el ataque de risa me había invadido por completo hasta que el estómago me dolió.

Pronto las aguadas y saladas gotas brotaron de mis ojos, gruesas y dolorosas lágrimas que salían sin control. El nudo en mi garganta se apretó un poco más y pronto sentí que no podía respirar bien, el estómago me comenzó a doler y una sensación amarga y desagradable de querer devolver lo que había desayunado aquella mañana se instaló en mi boca, el pecho me dolía, las manos me temblaban y el corazón me latía con rapidez. Estos sin duda eran los síntomas de un corazón roto, algo que nunca había experimentado, ni siquiera con Erwin, Eren siempre había estado ahí para anestesiar y reperar todos los daños colaterales, él me había reparado.

Parecía una especie de enfermo mental, primero riendo y luego llorando, pero mierda, todo había sido un desastre desde el principio y yo nunca estuve acostumbrado a que las cosas me salieran mal. No estaba acostumbrado a perder y tampoco estaba acostumbrado, ni mucho menos preparado para las desilusiones, el sabor amargo en la boca y la sensación de que todo se quebraba dentro de mí.

* * *

El rechinido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que me tensara por completo. Luego los pasos de Eren haciendo eco en el corredor de la entrada, tenía deseos de huir pero me mantuve en mi misma posición obstinada, con la barbilla inclinada llena de un orgullo mallugado. Pronto la cabellera castaña se hizo presente frente a mis ojos y la verde mirada alegre de Eren se posó en mí, tuve que desviar la mía pero eso pareció no importarle mucho a él. Se apresuró en sacarse el pesado abrigo color vino para luego colgarlo en el perchero de madera, se sacudió la nieve de su largo y espeso cabello, y cuando algunas gotas de nieve derretida impactaron contra su cuello él respingo levemente.

―¡Ah!, creo que hoy no pude salvarme de la nevada.

Exclamó con rejuvenecida voz, últimamente parecía más feliz que nunca y yo no lo había notado hasta ahora. Procedió a quitarse los guantes de lana y colocarlos sobre un pequeño mueble de madera en donde solía botar las llaves y otras cosas fáciles de perder. Crucé los brazos y fruncí los labios, intentando parecer fuerte pero ciertamente estaba a nada de colapsar de nuevo.

―Eren, necesitamos hablar― Mi voz salió apenas como un murmuro muy ronco de tanto haber llorado, Eren borró la diminuta sonrisa de sus labios.― Y seriamente.

―Te ves horrible― Se acercó hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de mí, había un poco de preocupación en su rostro.― ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

―Nanaba estuvo aquí.

De pronto su expresión de angustia y preocupación fue sustituida por una de completa seriedad. También cruzó los brazos y enarcó una ceja, mirándome inquisitivo, casi podría jurar que él ya sabía que Nanaba había estado aquí, como si hubiera sido avisado y él no se hubiera negado a que esto sucediera. Apresé mi labio inferior entre mis dientes, lo mordía con fuerza porque era un recordatorio de que no podía llorar frente a Eren, de que ya era suficiente de lágrimas. Yo no era así.

―Entonces... ¿me estás diciendo que estás así sólo porque ella vino?― Preguntó incrédulo y un tanto extrañado.

―Me lo dijo malditamente todo, Eren― Escupí entre dientes, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos, pero él simplemente parecía imperturbable.― Las cosas que hiciste, que te entendías con ella... todo...

―Bueno... supuse que ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, después de lo que hablamos ayer.

Murmuró, más para él que para mí, rascó la parte trasera de su nuca en señal de nerviosismo. Torció los labios y cerró los ojos mientras que su ceño se fruncía, luego pasó su mano por su frente y se quitó los cabellos que estorbaban en su campo de visión, echándolos hacia atrás. Después volvió a abrir los ojos y toda su atención se centró en mí, con su mirada verde fija y profunda estudiándome, cada gesto, cada movimiento, e incluso cada respiración.

―Sí, no voy a negarlo, cometí errores... todo el mundo lo hace, me arrepiento de todos ellos― Suspiró largamente y luego continuó:― Nadie salió lastimado, que yo supiera. Pero las cosas que hice o no hice, deberías saberlo... son pasado.

―Sí― Asentí rápidamente y me tallé con fuerza los ojos, evitando que nuevas lágrimas cayeran. Arrugué la nariz y esta vez, me encargué de darle la mejor mirada de determinación que tenía a Eren.― Tienes razón, no me interesa hablar del pasado sino del presente, de lo que esta ocurriendo justo ahora. Mucho menos quiero hablar de Nanaba, sino de Eren y Levi, de ti y de mí.

―Te escucho.― Dijo, enarcando una ceja castaña y dedicándome una mirada expectante a lo que sea que fuera a decir.

―¿Vas a casarte con Nanaba, sí o no?

Sin rodeos, directo y conciso, no titubeé al preguntarlo, no era momento para dudar. El asunto de la boda era un tema inaplazable que se debía solucionar sí o sí, era lo que más me corroía y revolvía las entrañas, había soportado estás últimas semanas con su típico " _no sé"_ , _"no quiero hablar de ello"_ y _"hablamos de eso después"._ Por eso sacaba este tema antes que nada, porque si dependiera de Eren, jamás hablaríamos de ello hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Necesitaba con urgencia que me lo negara o que me lo confirmara, pero que fuera ya, había sido muy paciente estos últimos días pero esa paciencia se acababa de ir al demonio y de ser necesario, amarraría a Eren a una silla hasta que me diera una respuesta clara y no con más evasivas.

Por su parte, él volvió a torcer los labios y sabía que se debía a que este tema lo irritaba de veinte formas distintas. No era como si a mí me agradara hablar de ello pero necesitaba tener una respuesta que aliviara un poco el peso que sentía en mis hombros. Ya era hora de agarrar al toro por los cuernos y dejar de vivir en una burbuja de felicidad y patética esperanza, porque últimamente no hacíamos nada más que eludir la realidad. Masajeó sus sienes con la yema de los dedos, por largos y tediosos minutos no hizo más que mirar algún punto muerto en algún lugar a espaldas de mí. Los labios fruncidos y los puños de sus manos bien apretados, casi hasta hacer que sus nudillos se hicieran blancos.

Efectivamente le afectaba, pero era necesario por el bien de los dos.

―Creí que querías hablar de ti y de mí, no de Nanaba.― Alzó ambas cejas y me miró con cierto fastidio.

―Estoy hablando de la boda, no de Nanaba. No mezcles las cosas, Eren.

―No te importa― Dijo con voz ausente y carente de alguna emoción, apagada. Seguía sin verme a mí, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el reluciente piso de madera.― La decisión es mía, no tuya, no de Grisha, no de Nanaba. Mía. Así que deja de meterte.

De inmediato fruncí el ceño y apreté entre mis dedos la tela del suéter de estambre que llevaba puesto. Era increíble como este insensible de aquí podía hacerme pasar de la tristeza a la exaltación y de la exaltación al profundo y asesino enojo. Nunca me había sentido tan furioso en toda mi asquerosa vida, ni siquiera cuando Hanji me contó que Erwin me había sido infiel con su mejor amigo, estaba aquí porque lo amaba, se lo repetía hasta el puto cansancio, me preocupaba por él y sobre todo, quería su bienestar por sobre el mío, y él sólo, ¿me decía que no era de mi incumbencia?, la poca calma que conservaba se fue lentamente por el caño.

―¿Que no me importa, dices?― Ahora era yo quien tenía los puños apretados a cada lado de mi cuerpo.― ¡Claro que me importa, idiota! Porque ya no sé qué somos, qué soy yo para ti... si tu amigo, tu novio, tu jodido amante, ¡o sólo la puta que se abre de piernas para ti!

Sin darme cuenta, nuevas lágrimas resbalaron nuevamente por mi rostro, burlándose del perfecto autocontrol que estaba teniendo hasta ahora para no llorar. Eso pareció sorprender demasiado a Eren, abrió los ojos muy grande, pareciendo sorprendido por verme llorar con tanta desesperación por primera vez, pero ni siquiera mis lágrimas o el dolor que había en ellas ablandó el enojo que seguramente Eren había sentido todo este tiempo por mí. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso y se palmeó la frente mientras sus ojos iban de un lugar a otro, buscando nuevamente la forma de evadirme y huir cobardemente, como siempre lo hacía. Porque Eren Jaeger siempre había sido así desde que lo conocía, siempre huyendo como bebito asustadizo de sus problemas, de sus sentimientos, de la realidad, de todo lo que amenazara con dañarlo.

Él nunca fue capaz de afrontar nada en toda su vida.

―Levi, estas muy alterado. Yo mismo comienzo a alterarme, es mejor que hablemos de esto cuando ambos tengamos la cabeza fría.

Tal y como adiviné, después de decir esto último dio media vuelta y se encaminó rápidamente hacía las escaleras para hacer su huida triunfal. Pero esta vez no lo dejaría escapar, ya estaba harto de esperar, de ser paciente, de no saber qué mierda estaba pasando entre nosotros; fue por eso que lo perseguí, una mala, muy mala idea. Tomé con fuerza su muñeca, evitando que pudiera subir el segundo escalón de la pequeña escalinata que daba a su habitación.

―¿Lo ves?, estás huyendo de nuevo― Apreté un poco más su muñeca, ganándome un quejido de su parte.― Desde que llegué aquí no haces otra cosa que decir: _"Levi madura"_ , " _Levi, ya no soy un niño",_ _"Levi, no soy el mismo de antes"_ , ¡y carajo! ¡ya lo sé, maldita sea!― Mi voz salía temblorosa e incluso mis piernas temblaban también, sentía tanto enojo que lo estaba sacando de la forma equivocada.― ¡Ya madura Eren! ¡se hombre y hablame con la maldita verdad!

Pero él no se dignó a voltearse y verme, simplemente se quedó parado en un completo mutismo. En el fondo sabía que él mismo estaba conteniéndose para que las cosas no se salieran de control, porque así era su naturaleza, noble. Lo sabía y no me importó, seguí atacándolo con todo lo que tenía.

―Crees que eres muy maduro, aún te faltan entender tantas cosas― Esta vez ni siquiera me molesté en gritar, sabía que lo que diría a continuación era más doloroso que un grito.― Prefiero mil veces al antiguo tú, a tu mejor versión. Creo que el antiguo Eren tendría la decencia de voltear a verme a la cara y decirme que no me ama.

Esta vez sí volteó, su expresión vacía y carente de toda vida me hizo sentir a la sangre helarse en mis venas. Recién me daba cuenta que había hablado por impulso, que el enojo, la desesperación y la tristeza habían hablado por mí. Pronto me arrepentí de las cosas que había dicho, no era lo que en realidad sentía, desquité mi enojo en Eren, cosa que no debía de haber hecho porque el enojo no estaba dirigido a él, sino a mí, por ser tan tonto, por equivocarme tanto, por querer arreglar las cosas de la forma incorrecta. Se soltó de mi agarre sin llegar a ser agresivo ni nada y una sonrisa completamente rota se formó en sus labios.

―Entonces deberías encontrar la manera de regresar en el tiempo, justo al momento en el que decidiste que era buena idea romperle el corazón― Esta vez su mueca torcida que daba la sensación de ser sonrisa, se convirtió en una fina línea de labios apretados.― Tampoco has sido muy brillante que digamos, Levi.

Quise detenerlo, reparar mi error pero me sentía tan estúpido y fuera de órbita que lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme al pie de la escalera, viendo como la última oportunidad que había tenido con Eren se escapaba de mis manos, se escurría entre mis dedos como hielo que se derrite poco a poco, quemando la palma de tu mano. Él no salió de su habitación en toda esa tarde, sin importar mis súplicas de que me dejara entrar y disculparme por lo que había dicho. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía el derecho de recriminar el cómo era ahora, era sólo que el enojo habló más alto por mí que cualquier otro razonamiento lógico.

Esa misma noche empaqué todas mis cosas, en el fondo sabía que no debía de seguir en su departamento, pero había otra enorme parte de mí que me hacía sentir una absurda esperanza de que tarde o temprano él saldría de su habitación y podríamos hablar. Yo tenía que decírselo, toda la verdad. Las cosas que no he podido, ni he tenido el valor de decirle y que ahora me pudrían por dentro, que habían ocasionado toda esta complicada situación. Después de eso, podría regresar por donde había llegado, hacernos un favor a ambos y marcharme a mi natal Francia, de donde nunca debí de haber salido. Tal vez había sido un error haber venido a buscar a Eren, pero no me arrepentía de haberlo cometido, sin dudarlo lo cometería un millón más de veces.

Me quedé esperando pacientemente en la sala a que él bajara, incluso dormí ahí ya que de esa manera sería más fácil escucharlo venir y retenerlo. Ya no había segundas intenciones en esto, simplemente era yo, queriendo contar la verdad; una vez ya me había marchado sin darle la oportunidad de hacerle saber lo que sentía y no quería cometer ese mismo error, al menos esta vez haría algo bien en mi vida.

Observé como los pequeños copos caían sin prisa, simplemente dejándose arrastrar por la fuerza de gravedad. La verdad es que era una escena digna de admirar, como poco a poco los copos cubrían cualquier superficie que se les atravesara, desde las ramas de los árboles hasta los jardines de las casas de enfrente. Nunca me había detenido a ver la forma en la que el invierno cubre a la ciudad y era algo bello y digno de detenerse a contemplar. La ventana se empañaba poco a poco y cuando terminaba por tapar mi vista, yo volvía a quitar el vaho con la manga de mi playera de cuello de tortuga.

En la casa que estaba frente al edificio en donde vivía Eren, allá, cruzando la calle, había una niña de no más de diez años con su papá. Ambos apilaban bolas de nieve y comenzaban a darle la forma de un muñeco de nieve algo deforme, sonreí de medio lado cuando la cabeza de su muñeco terminó por caerse y destruirse en el piso, con este llevaban tres intentos en hacer que el cuerpo deforme del muñeco tuviera cabeza. Pero se divertían mientras volvían a intentarlo, eso me recordó a mi niñez y como Kenny siempre arruinaba los muñecos de nieve que mamá y yo hacíamos.

De vez en cuando, añoraba esos ayeres en los que mi única preocupación era no salirme de la rayita cuando iluminaba un dibujo, soñando en ser un gran artista en un futuro.

Entonces los pasos de Eren bajando las escaleras hicieron eco por todo el lugar. Lo escuché acercándose a la sala, pero parecía que arrastraba una maleta con él, no quise voltear, me mantuve con la mirada clavada en la ventana. Sabía lo que venía a continuación y aún no reunía el valor suficiente para decir _"adiós"_.

―Lo siento― Murmuró de pronto, la voz seria y distante fue sólo un pequeño pinchazo de lo inevitable.― No podré ir contigo a Friburgo.

Apreté con fuerza los labios.

 _«Ya lo sé, carajo. Ya lo sé, todo acabó, ¿no, Eren?»_

De repente el faro que se prendía y apagaba afuera en la calle, me pareció más interesante que cualquier otra cosa. Era un cobarde, no estaba listo para enfrentar lo que estaba por venirse, ahora entendía porque Eren también evadía su realidad, era más fácil sentarse a imaginar que las cosas estaban bien, antes de ser valientes y arriesgarnos a hacernos heridas. Quería alargar este momento lo más que pudiera, darle tiempo a Eren para que pensara en pedirme que me quedara, que no me fuera. Aún tenía una motita de esperanza de que al voltear, él estaría con los brazos bien abiertos para mí.

Pero, ¿a quién engañaba?, esta no era otra estúpida película de Hollywood, se lo había dicho a Riko.

Eren no iba a pedirme que me quedara.

Yo iba a salir por esa puerta y eso sería todo.

Sólo eramos una trágica historia más del montón.

―Voy a salir de viaje. Tengo un congreso en Japón― Volvió a hablar cuando después de un rato yo seguí callado, sin voltear a verlo a los ojos.― Mi padre llamó anoche para avisarme, me voy con mi equipo. Lo siento, creo que otra vez estoy huyendo.

Pero no recibió una respuesta de mi parte, sólo el crudo silencio. Me sentía incapaz de hablar, de girar el rostro y verlo a los ojos, porque sabía que sería miles de veces más doloroso. Porque sabía que ya no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para alejarlo de mí, pero que al mismo tiempo ya me sentía cansado de esta guerra en la que ya había perdido desde hace años. Escuché que intentaba ponerle la correa a Öyku, seguramente la dejaría bajo el cuidado de Thomas, él ya ni siquiera estaba esperando a que me quedara a esperarlo. Ambos sabíamos que todo había sido un desastre y que por el bien de los dos, era mejor que yo me fuera. Una lágrima escurrió de mis ojos y resbaló hasta perderse en mi barbilla, esta vez ya no existía una promesa que nos mantuviera con la obligación de encontrarnos después. Yo lo sabía y por eso estaba alargando la despedida definitiva.

―¿No piensas hablarme? ¿Levi?― Mordisqueé mi labio inferior y agaché la cabeza; _"valor, Levi, valor"_ , me repetía una y otra vez, intentando sacar valentía de algún lugar para pedirle que una vez más, aunque él fingiera, pero que una vez más me dejara intentarlo. Eren resopló con cansancio.― Esta es tu casa, Levi, puedes quedarte todo lo que necesites.

―Eren― Me apresuré en llamar su atención, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.― Si sales por esa puerta, justo ahora... cuando regreses ya no estaré aquí, esta vez no saldré corriendo detrás de ti. Esta será la última vez que me veas.

Ese había sido mi último intento desesperado de hacer que él quisiera quedarse, o por lo menos de que me pidiera que me quedara a esperarlo para solucionar las cosas. No quería irme, no quería rendirme, no quería perderlo. Era la última carta que seguramente me quedaba, por eso tenía que funcionar; hacer que Eren reaccionara o que quizá, lo hiciera yo.

Pero ahora era yo quien no obtuvo una respuesta, a cambio sólo el silencio de la expectación que esta en la espera de cualquier cosa mala. Muy lentamente giré el rostro para verlo y lo que vi me pareció más como un deja vú, como si hubiera retrocedido el tiempo a hace cinco años, volví a ver esa misma expresión que le vi aquel día, cuando le dije que me mudaría a Francia. Volví a ver a ese niño asustado y desorientado, como si de repente todo su mundo se estuviera viniendo abajo, preguntando con la mirada _"¿por qué?"_ , sólo entonces me di cuenta de que había cometido otro error. Nunca aprendía.

Eren juntó las cejas y apretó los labios, tendió algo en mi dirección y sólo entonces me di cuenta de que era la historieta de la última esperanza y el hombre más fuerte, aquella que habíamos hecho entre los dos. La tomé entre mis manos y miré extrañado al cuaderno de dibujos, no sabía como rayos había llegado a las manos de Eren, estaba casi seguro de que lo había guardado en mi maleta, él dijo que ya no le interesaba, después de todo. Levanté la mirada, dispuesto a preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero él ya estaba frente a la puerta, dispuesto a irse en cualquier momento, antes de poner un pie fuera, giró el rostro sobre su hombro por un momento y con desmayados ojos me miró y dijo:

―Ya no hay nada en el mundo que tú puedas hacer que logre quebrarme más de lo que ya hiciste antes. Debes saberlo.

No fue difícil sentirse pequeño e insignificante cuando la puerta se cerró, llevándose a Eren. Abracé contra mi cuerpo el cuaderno de dibujos que solía ser el lazo que nos unía y lloré amargamente. No esperaba este final, sabía que me había equivocado lo suficiente para hacer que Eren dejara de quererme, pero esto no era lo que tenía planeado para nosotros. Todas mis esperanzas e ilusiones se fueron con él, ya no había nada que hacer.

Había dejado de ser el Sol para el chico de los ojos verdes.

Tomé mis cosas y antes de irme para siempre de ese lugar, le di un último vistazo. Sabiendo que me llevaría recuerdos muy buenos y que sólo por eso había valido la pena. Ojalá que Eren pensara lo mismo de mí. Al salir del edificio el aire helado chocó contra mi rostro, enfriando mi nariz y mejillas, por lo que hundí la mitad de mi rostro en la bufanda negra. Sí, llevaba puesta la bufanda que alguna vez había sido de él, era lo único que me quedaba. Después de eso, nada.

Abordé un taxi que me llevara al aeropuerto de Berlín, tenía planeado regresar a casa de mi mamá, pasar Navidad y año nuevo con ella y luego regresar a Francia y no volver nunca más. Intentar comenzar de cero, aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Mi celular vibró dentro de la bolsa de mi abrigo, conservaba una última esperanza ―una muy pequeña― de que fuera Eren, pero me llevé una enorme decepción y algo de sorpresa al ver quien era la persona que intentaba comunicarse conmigo. Estuve más que tentado en colgar y luego deshacerme del teléfono, no quería saber nada de nadie en estos momentos, mucho menos de él. Pero la curiosidad mató al gato y terminé por oprimir el botón verde en la pantalla.

―¿Qué quieres, Erwin?

― _Hola Levi_ ― No tardó en responder, aunque pude percibir que estaba bastante nervioso.― _Sé que no quieres saber nada de mí, pero... ¿estás ocupado?_

―¿Qué quieres?― Volví a repetir con un tono de voz hastiado, dejando muy en claro que no tenía intenciones de hablar con él.― ¿Sabes qué?, debería colgarte y...

― _¡No!_ ― Carraspeó, disculpándose después por alzar la voz y luego resopló.― _Escucha, necesito hablar contigo, es urgente. Estoy en Berlín._

―Dejaste las cosas muy claras la última vez que hablamos, no tenemos nada de que hablar.

― _Por favor, después de esto prometo que no te vuelvo a molestar._

Maldito gato estúpido, maldita curiosidad de mierda. Maldito despecho, maldito Erwin y también maldito Eren.

* * *

―¿En dónde te veo?

Arrastraba mi maleta e intentaba esquivar a la gente que se cruzaba en mi camino. Me había citado en una cafetería muy famosa de Berlín llamada " _Princess Chesecake"_ , por eso era normal que hubiera mucha gente pululando por todas partes y estorbando en mi camino. Buscaba con la mirada cierta cabellera rubia, pero todos eran hombres mayores de cuarenta y Erwin recién estaba entrando en sus treinta. Di un resoplido cuando por fin lo encontré, estaba sentado en una de las mesas que estaban en la terraza, miraba la vista de la ciudad que tenía frente a sí y frotaba sus manos la una contra la otra, podría ser de frío o un simple tic, pero yo lo conocía mejor que eso: estaba nervioso y ansioso. Me acerqué hasta la mesa en donde estaba y rápidamente tomé asiento en la silla que estaba frente a él, al otro lado de la pequeña y redondeada mesita de madera. De inmediato sus ojos azules se clavaron en mi persona y pronto me sentí incomodo y asfixiado.

―Viniste.― Murmuró, sin poder creer del todo que yo estuviera ahí. Ya no tenía nada que perder, era sólo por eso.

―Ajá― Rodé los ojos y crucé los brazos.― ¿Y? ¿qué quieres? ¿cómo supiste en dónde estaba?

En ese momento llegó un mesero y colocó un par de tazas de café sobre la mesa, junto con una charola con galletas de diferentes tipos. En cuanto el mesero se alejó, volví a sentir el aura de nervios que desprendía Erwin, eso me irritaba de cinco formas distintas, balbuceó un par de incoherencias en las que quería decir una cosa y terminaba por decir otra. Me extrañaba verlo así, generalmente él era directo y ya, nada de andarse por las ramas. Sin embargo, esperé a que pusiera sus ideas en orden, de cualquier forma, de mí él ya no iba a conseguir nada y yo tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. Todo lo malo que podía pasarme ya me había pasado, sin mucho animo cogí una de las tantas galletas que había en la charola y rápidamente me la lleve a la boca.

―Fui a buscarte a tu casa y tu mamá me dijo que habías venido a Berlín a verte con Eren... luego me echó― Una risa resignada escapó de su boca al decir esto último, su mirada estaba fija en la taza de café entre sus manos, luego alzó su mirada cansada y me vio con autentica sinceridad que se mezclaba con angustia.― No vengo para molestarte, ni tampoco a él.

―¿Cuál es tu punto con esto?

―Lo siento.

Soltó así de pronto, como si nada, tan ligero y honesto que me costó trabajo procesarlo. Casi me atraganté con mi segunda galleta y tuve que tomar un trago de café, antes de mirarlo con recelo y escepticismo.

―¿Qué?

―Lo siento― Volvió a repetir, arrugando la frente en señal de angustia y desesperación.― Me equivoque contigo, mucho y por eso quiero disculparme. Siempre tuve a la persona correcta a mi lado y lo arruiné, no tengo excusa y quizá tampoco perdón, pero sólo quería que supieras que realmente lo siento mucho. Fui un idiota, lo sé.

―¿A eso vienes? ¿a decir que lo sientes?― Fruncí el ceño.

―Sí... en enero me mudo para Estados Unidos y es probable que ya no te vuelva a ver― Me regaló una sonrisa torcida y luego dejó la taza sobre el platito de porcelana.― No iba a estar tranquilo hasta que lo supieras. Te estoy liberando y también a mí.

En ese momento me sentí identificado con Erwin, había venido hasta acá para decirme que realmente sentía lo que había sucedido en el pasado. No estaba esperando que lo perdonara, ni mucho menos que volviéramos, simplemente había hecho lo que él creyó que era lo correcto: pedir perdón y dejar que todo lo malo saliera, saliera, saliera y volviera a salir. Después de escuchar su disculpa, comencé a sentirme más ligero y una extraña sensación de paz se esparció por todo mi cuerpo, aquella sensación de que por fin estaba cerrando un ciclo en mi vida. De pronto en mi cabeza ya no quedaron recuerdos malos, sino los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, las risas, los secretos, el amor que alguna vez existió... no borraba los daños, ni mucho menos los reparaba pero había aliviado una carga que aún sentía sobre mis hombros.

―Está bien, supongo― Encogí los hombros y desvié la mirada hacia los edificios y casas que se veían desde donde estábamos.― Ambos cometimos errores, así que creo que estamos a mano.

―Nunca creí que dirías algo así― Levantó sus dos gruesas cejas y luego de meditarlo un poco más, agregó con una sonrisa sincera:― Veo que después de todo, Eren ha sido una buena influencia para ti.

Oírlo decir eso fue como recibir cinco pinchazos en el corazón, no me había dado cuenta pero ahora notaba que lo que yo dije, era algo que Eren hubiera dicho si desde el principio yo le hubiera dicho que también lo sentía. Pero había querido volar sin antes aprender a correr y lo más gracioso de todo es que Eren me había dado mucho tiempo para que finalmente pudiera hacer bien las cosas, lo único que siempre pidió a cambio fue paciencia.

Suspiré y de inmediato me coloqué de pie.

―Sí, bueno, si es todo lo que querías decir entonces es mejor que me vaya.

Erwin de inmediato notó la maleta negra que llevaba conmigo y enarcó una ceja.

―¿Vas a algún lado?― Preguntó con toda la naturalidad del mundo, pero al darse cuenta de lo curioso que había parecido, negó con la cabeza.― No, perdón, yo...

―Me regreso a Francia.

―¿A Francia?― Frunció el ceño y por un momento pareció bastante desorientado.― Pero creí que estabas con Eren. Juntos.

―Yo también la cagué, arruiné las cosas y ahora él esta en un avión camino a Japón― Apreté los labios, al mismo tiempo que afianzaba mi agarre en torno a la asa metálica de la maleta.― Para nosotros tampoco hay solución.

Fui yo quien ahora miró a Erwin con desesperación, esperando a que él pudiera resolver este conflicto mágicamente porque él siempre supo como librarse o resolver todos sus problemas, por más grandes que estos resultaran ser. Me miró fijamente, tenía una expresión muy relajada y despreocupada en la cara y no era precisamente porque no le importara, sino más bien porque parecía tener la solución a mi problema. Incluso su mirada tenía un ligero tinte de burla, como si yo no pudiera ver lo obvio y estuviera ahogándome en un vaso de agua. Se llevó una galleta a la boca y la saboreó por breves instantes, luego limpió las boronas que cayeron sobre su abrigo y encogió los hombros.

―Toma mi ejemplo y ve tras él para decirle que lo sientes. Que también has sido estúpido― Recargó el mentón sobre la palma de su mano y enarcó una ceja rubia.― Me sorprende que creas que no hay solución.

―Tú no entiendes, yo arruiné las cosas desde mucho antes, muchísimo antes. Desde el día que me fui contigo a Francia― Negué con la cabeza y mi mirada fue a dar al interesante suelo de mosaicos extraños.― He cometido error tras error, tras error, tras error. Él no ya no va a perdonarme.

―¿Y no fue eso lo que hice yo? ¿arruinar las cosas desde el principio y cometer error tras error, tras error?― Asentí, estaba a punto de replicar pero Erwin volvió a hablar.― Y a pesar de eso me perdonaste, ¿no?, entonces búscalo y liberate, quizá no consigas nada... o quién sabe, puede ser que eso sea lo único que él siempre quiso escuchar.

Miré al rubio con los ojos bien abiertos, es decir, era más fácil esperar que lloviera en el desierto que esperar a que Erwin Smith estuviera dándome su ayuda y su consejo sin intentar recibir nada a cambio. Pero estaba sucediendo, el sujeto estaba ahí, cómodamente sentado, viéndome con la mirada más seria que tenía y al mismo tiempo compresiva. De aquellas miradas que parecieran gritarte en silencio _"estoy dándote un buen consejo, así que más vale que lo tomes"_. Reí con ironía y levanté una ceja.

―¿Por qué intentas ayudarme?

―Porque te lo debo, de todas aquellas cosas que tú hiciste por mí. Además, estoy seguro de que en mi lugar tú también harías lo mismo― Volvió a encoger los hombros y se dispuso a colocarse unos guantes de lana que estaban sobre la mesa.― Y porque sé lo mucho que ambos se quieren, si esta destinado, me gustaría que tuvieras tu final feliz con él. He llegado a pensar que lo mereces.

Sonreí de lado, al escuchar a Erwin decir eso, él también estaba bastante cambiado y parecía querer admitir todo aquello que notaba, que el resto notaba y que Eren y yo, siendo tan idiotas como siempre, nunca pudimos ver. Sin embargo, entre más seguí pensando en Eren y todos los malentendidos que hubo, mi poca alegría se disolvió como sal en limón, el daño ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

―Agradezco que te preocupes― Me colgué mi otro bolso al hombro y me acomodé mejor la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello.― Pero es mejor así, debo dejarlo ir. Adiós Erwin y suerte.

Halé de mi mochila y caminé apenas unos cuantos pasos antes de que la fuerte voz de Erwin llamándome, hiciera que me detuviera y girara el rostro para verlo. De inmediato se acercó y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

―Sólo... espero que seas feliz con Eren o con quien sea, pero se feliz― Se acercó a mí otro poco y me rodeó con sus brazos, asfixiándome en un fuerte abrazo.― Adiós, Levi.

Correspondí al último abrazo que nos daríamos, parecía que hoy había sido el día de las despedidas.

―Adiós, Erwin.

Nos separamos lentamente y ambos nos regalamos por última vez una sonrisa cómplice, de aquellas que nos dábamos cuando eramos apenas unos niños y robábamos las galletas que preparaba mi mamá. O cuando nos metíamos a la oficina de su papá sólo para robarle los dulces que le decomisaba a Erwin, al final cada quien planeaba rehacer su vida y dejar el pasado en donde pertenecía. Volví a tomar un taxi que esta vez sí me llevara a el aeropuerto, el conductor venía escuchando una estación en la radio de música como de los ochentas y todas esas lejanas épocas, algunas canciones eran movidas, otras eran un poco más lentas pero comenzaban a agradarme un poco.

Miré el cuaderno de dibujos entre mis manos, mis ojos volvieron a picar al recordar todos mis momentos felices junto a Eren y no eran pocos. Tuve muchos y muy buenos recuerdos, incluso los de ahora me parecían todos buenos recuerdos dignos de atesorar en un lugar especial, pensaba en todos esos lejanos recuerdos cuando de pronto en la radio sonó It must have been love y conocía perfectamente esa canción porque mamá había tenido un trauma con ella por meses. Suspiré con resignación y recargué la cabeza contra la ventanilla, haciendo el momento más dramático y caótico.

El coro se repetía una y otra vez como un mantra en mi cabeza. No podía ser que justo en estos momentos comenzara a sonar música cursi de desamor de la nada, era como si mi sufrimiento aún no fuera suficiente. Le di un pequeño golpe a la ventanilla con mi cabeza y torcí los labios, luego volví a dirigirla al libro de dibujos sobre mis piernas, lo abrí y miré la portada que había hecho con ayuda de Eren. Sonreí con melancolía y comencé a hojear el libro, en un intento de matar el tiempo ya que había un horrible tráfico y llevábamos cerca de diez minutos parados en el mismo sitio.

Noté, casi de inmediato que había diálogos de la última esperanza que estaban subrayados con marcador azul. Todos tenían en común una sola cosa: hablaban del hombre más fuerte, el cariño, la admiración y todos esos bellos sentimientos ingenuos que había en su corazón. Fue así como llegué a las últimas viñetas, al final que pensé que Eren jamás leería, la humanidad era libre y la última esperanza y el hombre más fuerte iban a separarse, a tomar caminos distintos. La última esperanza volvería a su reino y el hombre más fuerte se quedaría en la sencilla comodidad de su casa que había compartido con la última esperanza durante tantos años de guerra.

Pero al final, aún con la evidente vejez que ahora abrumaba al hombre que alguna vez fue el más fuerte y con la eterna juventud de la última esperanza por su linaje elfíco en todo su esplendor, él, la última esperanza decidió quedarse. Siempre fiel a su amor incondicional que le profesaba al hombre más fuerte, teniendo este deseo de cuidar a su capitán hasta el final, un amor que florecía todas las primaveras como el árbol de la flor de ciruelo. " _Juntos hasta la última línea, juntos hasta que tu corazón deje de latir y quizá, aún después de eso. Estaremos juntos incluso cuando yo muera y tengamos que renacer",_ era lo que la última esperanza le había dicho a su canoso y cansado capitán.

Y sí, ese dialogo también estaba subrayado con un marcador de un color rosa chillón. Pronto lo entendí, después de todo, Eren me había dado una última oportunidad, un mensaje subliminal de que todavía no era demasiado tarde. Era lento, pero ya lo estaba entendiendo. Entonces, al contemplar la última hoja que había quedado en blanco de la historieta y contemplar lo que estaba escrito con bolígrafo y la elegante letra inconfundible de Eren, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y las manos comenzaron a temblarme. El corazón empezó a darme de tumbos dentro de mi pecho y tragar saliva fue muy difícil para mí.

 _Estoy enojado, pero aún te amo._

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de semana y que de igual forma haya sido de su agrado este capitulo. Antes de que me condenen por completo a Eren, sólo quiero decir que es obvio que Nanaba ha exagerado un poco las cosas, pero es algo que Eren no tiene oportunidad de explicar debido a las circunstancias. También hay que comprender que hay demasiado enojo por parte de Eren, sí, quiere a Levi, pero él piensa que Levi insiste porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer y es que, Levi apareció después de cinco años y lo primero que le dice a Eren es que la pasó muy mal en Francia y que por eso regresó, nosotros sabemos que no, pero Levi no se explica y Eren lo mal entiende por completo, esta a la expectativa de que cuando vuelva a abrir su corazón para Levi, él otra vez se vaya. También hay que recordar que Levi cortó toda comunicación con Eren y eso también fue motivo para que la cabecita de Eren se hiciera ideas negativas del por qué lo había hecho. Así que sí, es por eso que Eren no le dice de frente a Levi lo que en realidad siente y espera que él sea lo suficientemente listo como descifrar el silencioso mensaje, los mensajes subliminales y todas las señales. Me pareció importante explicar eso porque todo lo estamos viendo desde el punto de vista de Levi y es algo que quizá no se pueda explicar de manera profunda en el fanfic. En fin, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y de dejarme sus bellos reviews. Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	28. Capitulo especial III

**Capitulo especial: December**

" _Sólo el amor y la muerte pueden cambiar todas las cosas"._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **「** **Eren** **」**

Golpeteaba mi muslo izquierdo con la punta del bolígrafo que nos habían dado de regalo cuando llegamos, frente a mí estaba una famosa y reconocida oncologa rusa. Era bastante guapa, su cabello era rubia y sus ojos de un marrón desafiante, era casi tan bonita como Nanaba pero era igual de arrogante y petulante que ella. A veces ponía atención a lo que decía, en realidad no me importaba mucho porque repetía las mismas cosas que yo ya sabía, la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba revisando mi celular... esperando la tan ansiada llamada que nunca llegaría. Ya era viernes veinticuatro, habían pasado casi dos días desde que lo había dejado en el departamento y aún no me atrevía a llamarle, ni él parecía querer llamar tampoco.

Estaba ahí, con todas esas personas importantes de la medicina para exponer la tesis en cáncer en la que Armin, mi equipo y yo habíamos trabajado por tantos años y no se sentía como se suponía que debía de sentirse. Había gente de casi todos los países del mundo exponiendo su trabajo y sintiéndose orgullosos de poder representar a su país, cualquier persona en mi lugar se sentiría feliz y orgullosa, estaba por primera vez en Japón, uno de los tantos países que siempre había querido visitar y mi trabajo arduo de muchos años por fin estaba siendo reconocido. Sin embargo, todo lo que quería hacer era salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible y tomar el primer vuelo que me regresara a Alemania, asegurarme de que Levi estaba bien.

Él siempre seguía siendo una de las mayores preocupaciones que tenía en mi vida. Seguía siendo especial, importante, amado.

Ahora comprendía que él y yo no podíamos estar juntos, el pasado siempre parecía perseguirnos como fantasma y eso era lo que más nos afectaba. Tantos _"por qué"_ que no habían sido resueltos, tanto enojo que yo aún sentía y que se empeoraba cada vez que él venía y decía que me amaba. Me resultaba difícil de comprender esas dos simple palabras, era difícil creerle cuando en el pasado él no había demostrado sentir eso por mí.

 _Exacto, ya era pasado_

Pero por más que trataba de convencerme a mí mismo que el pasado era eso: pasado, no podía dejar de preguntarme el por qué hasta ahora, por qué se fue, por qué me alejó durante tanto tiempo. Eso era lo que más me dolía, que simplemente me hubiera alejado como si yo no fuera importante, como si sólo fuera otra simple pieza de ajedrez reemplazable, sin que se hubiera detenido a pensar en lo mucho que me dolía y angustiaba no tener noticias de él cuando estuvo lejos. ¿Tan difícil era coger el celular y llamar para decirme que todo estaba bien?, quise entender a Levi durante tanto tiempo, pero por más que lo excusaba, al final terminaba por darme cuenta de que yo ya no era importante para él.

Pensar en eso me llenó de enojo nuevamente y la preocupación paso a segundo plano, ¿por qué debía ser yo el que siempre se preocupara por eso? Yo estaba aquí, con unas ansias locas de querer llamar a Levi y él de seguro ya estaba en Francia intentando superar su supuesto amor. Se atrevía a quejarse de que era yo el que siempre huía, pero lo cierto es que él era el que siempre tomaba la primer oportunidad que tenía para desaparecer. Fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes con fuerza, supongo que Armin se debió de dar cuenta porque colocó su mano sobre la mía y se aventuró a preguntar:

―¿Está todo bien?, ¿Eren?

―Sabes que me irritan estos estúpidos congresos― Resoplé y deje caer mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del cómodo asiento.― Quiero irme de aquí, es todo.

―Mh, trata de tener un poco más de paciencia, ya casi acaba.

Y en cuanto terminó de decir eso, la doctora rusa que llevaba hablando quién sabe cuanto tiempo, terminó su tema y agradeció la atención que obviamente yo no lo presté en ningún momento. Las luces de la sala de conferencias se encendieron y algunos doctores muy conocidos mundialmente se quedaron hablando entre ellos, felicitándose mutuamente por ser los _"héroes"_ del universo, el resto de nosotros simplemente nos despedimos de los altos mandos y fuimos abandonando el lugar. Farlan estiraba los músculos de sus brazos y Nanaba intentaba disimular el hambre que tenía, a decir verdad... el estómago también comenzaba a rugirme.

―¡Ah!, estuvimos cerca de cuatro horas sentados ahí, siento que la raya de mi trasero ya desapareció.― Se quejó de la nada Farlan, una vez que cruzamos la salida de la pequeña sala.

―¡No seas asqueroso!― Esta vez fue Armin quien lo regañó, dándole un pellizco en su brazo izquierdo.

―Eres una persona de mal gusto, Farlan― Ahora era Nanaba, por Dios, no esto, no hoy.― ¿No te das cuenta de que nos pones en ridículo a mí y a Eren?

―No sé porqué te quejas― Y claro, no podía faltar Ilse, quien peleaba con Nanaba constantemente, causándome más dolores de cabeza que una parcial sobre parasitología en la universidad.― De cualquier forma nadie estaba prestándote atención a ti, todos veían a la preciosa doctora rusa.

Entonces comenzó la eterna discusión entre las féminas, en donde Farlan e incluso Armin no tardaron en meterse para opinar y ponerse de lado de Ilse. Esto era el pan de cada día para mí y era lo que sucedía el noventa por cierto del tiempo en el departamento de diagnóstico, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de discusiones en donde hasta yo salía embarrado muchas veces pero hoy particularmente, me parecieron más irritantes que de costumbre. Abordamos las escaleras eléctricas que nos llevarían a la planta baja, entre peleas sin sentido sobre quien era más bonita o inteligente. El congreso había sido en un edificio muy alto, de veinte pisos y a nosotros nos había tocado en el décimo piso. Actualmente estábamos en Tokio, nos darían libre el día veinticinco y para el veintisiete viajaríamos a Osaka y después a Kioto, después de eso tendría mis merecidas vacaciones lejos de Nanaba y su familia, con la gracia de Dios.

Con la poca paciencia que aún me quedaba, saqué el celular de mi bata y marqué a mi departamento con la esperanza de que Levi levantara el teléfono. Pero el celular timbró dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces hasta que la contestadora me hizo saber que _"el doctor Eren no estaba en casa"_ , fruncí los labios, tenía la esperanza de que aún siguiera ahí, de que sólo no haya podido responder a tiempo. Bajamos al noveno piso y atravesamos un pequeño vestíbulo hasta llegar a las otras escaleras que nos llevarían al octavo piso. Volví a marcar, pero el teléfono volvió a timbrar un montón de veces y nadie atendió la llamada, porque desde luego no había nadie en el departamento.

 _«Cuando regreses ya no estaré aquí, esta vez no saldré corriendo detrás de ti. Esta será la última vez que me veas.»_

Recordé sus últimas palabras mientras veía fijamente la pantalla de mi celular apagarse, ya ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía intentándolo, o qué era lo qué estaba haciendo, si yo sabía que no habría nadie en ese solitario departamento en Berlín. Levi siempre cumplía lo que prometía, no se andaba con chiquitas y su orgullosa personalidad no le permitía retroceder, así era él. Yo lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía de sobra que él ya no estaba en el departamento y eso... volvió a hacer un hueco en mi pecho, él se había ido y esa había sido la última vez que lo vería, ni siquiera entendía por qué me sentía tan mal, si en primer lugar fui yo quien no quiso detenerlo, quien no dijo nada al respecto, luego pensé que ya había estado cinco años sin él, viviendo una vida en la que de vez en cuando su recuerdo me afectaba y había logrado sobrevivir, entonces ¿por qué sería diferente ahora?

 _Ah, sí, porque los recuerdos eran un millón de veces más dolorosos que en el pasado._

En estas últimas semanas habíamos juntado más recuerdos hermosos de los que teníamos antes, nos habíamos acercado más y por supuesto, habíamos sido algo más que sólo amigos. Arrugué la nariz y de pronto sentí ganas de llorar, de inmediato sentí la mano de Armin sobre mi hombro, volteé a verlo y me miraba comprensivo, él no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido entre Levi y yo ―o eso creía―, pero sus ojos parecían gritarme que, de alguna forma todo iba a estar bien. Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que su discusión había cesado.

―¿Estás preocupado por Levi?― Arrugó la frente y torció los labios en una mueca lastimera.

―No, claro que no― Negué un par de veces y guardé el celular en la bolsa de mi bata.― En realidad yo estaba llamando a Thomas para preguntar por Öyku, pero debió de haberla sacado a pasear.

Le mentí descaradamente a la persona que mejor me conocía pero él no dijo nada, pareció aceptar en silencio mi propia miseria. Él creía que yo no sabía de sus sentimientos por mí, pero supongo que en el fondo siempre lo supe, nunca habíamos hablado de ellos y yo sabía que cuando se trataba de Levi, Armin salía más lastimado cada vez. Por eso le reventaba tener a Levi cerca, seguía culpándolo de mis desgracias y miserias, e incluso de las de él mismo.

Era por eso mismo que Levi no debía ser un tema entre Armin y yo.

―Escuché que en Osaka hay unos estupendos baños termales― Anunció con voz cantarina Nanaba, aferrándose a uno de mis brazos con fuerza.― ¿Qué piensas de que vayamos, Eren?

―Sí, ¿por qué no?― Encogí los hombros y me solté de su firme agarre.

―Pero primero vayamos a comer autentico ramen, ¿sí?

Pidió Ilse, haciendo un puchero con sus labios y llevándose las manos a su estómago que le rugía como caballos desbocados. Todos reímos, sin embargo, cuando el propio estómago de Armin y Nanaba se unieron como una especie de coro para protestar contra el hambre. Entonces, ocurrió algo que yo no me esperaba, la última cosa que se me podría venir a la cabeza.

―¡Eren! ¡Eren Jaeger!― Se tomó un pequeño momento para tomar aire y volver a gritar a todo pulmón.― ¡Sí, tú! ¡el idiota de los ojos verdes!

Mis ojos se abrieron tan grande que pensé que se saldrían de mis cuencas, y las piernas me temblaron como gelatina aguada al reconocer ese timbrazo de voz, mi cabeza fue más lista y rápidamente se giró buscando de dónde provenía aquella voz tan malditamente familiar. Y allí, dos pisos arriba estaba él, asomado por la baranda del octavo piso. Su cara estaba toda roja, como si hubiera corrido todo un maratón para alcanzarme, todavía me quedé cinco segundos más intentando comprender la situación, pero cuando menos cuenta me di, mis piernas reaccionaron por sí solas y ya me hallaba bajando las escaleras sobrantes para volver a darle la vuelta a ese piso y subir corriendo escaleras arriba. Levi también corrió, dándole la vuelta al piso en el que estaba, sólo para poder encontrarse conmigo al final de las escaleras del octavo piso.

Varias de las personas habían parado lo que hacían sólo para detenerse a admirar la escena que estábamos montando y luego cuchichear sobre ella, como si nunca hubieran visto a dos personas volviendo a encontrarse después de una tortuosa separación. Llegamos al mismo tiempo a nuestro destino y al ir demasiado rápido ninguno pudo frenar a tiempo y terminamos chocando, ambos nos quejamos por el golpe que nos habíamos dado, pero eso no importaba en lo absoluto. No, no lo hacía.

―Le... Levi.― Apenas y pude decir entre dolorosos jadeos por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que había hecho.

―Eren.

Respondió de inmediato, él también apenas y podía hablar, estaba rojo del rostro y varias gotitas de sudor perlaban su frente, haciendo que algunos cabellos se le pegaran en el rostro. Los dos tomamos bocanadas de aire, desesperados por intentar recuperar el aire perdido en nuestra carrera. Justo después llegó un pequeño grupo de chicas asiáticas que parecían venir siguiendo a Levi, llevaban entre sus manos cartulinas de colores e incluso globos de helio con forma de estrellas verdes y plateadas lunas. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y vaya sorpresa que me iba a llevar.

Mi equipo no tardó en llegar hasta donde yo estaba y situarse a mi lado, no les presté mucha atención, mis ojos seguían clavados en el azabache frente a mí.

―Levi, ¿qué es lo que haces... aquí?― Me apresuré a preguntar en cuanto pude recuperarme de la reciente sorpresa.― Creí que ya no vendrías corriendo detrás de...

―Cállate y déjame hablar― Tomó un último respiro, luego me miró con una determinación aplastante, sentí que me ahogaba en sus grises ojos.― Vine a hacer lo correcto y ahora sí diré que lo siento, lo siento por todo lo malo que te hice, sé que la pasaste mal y no estuve contigo, y lo siento. Sé que soy un bastardo horrible y egoísta que no te merece ni un poco, soy un asco, lo sé. Yo soy todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, sé que no es mucho pero es todo lo que tengo y si me lo permites, me gustaría dártelo todo.

Pronto se giró hacia el grupo de chicas japonesas y asintió con la cabeza, ellas se miraron emocionadas entre sí y luego mostraron lo que estaba escrito en las cartulinas de colores que llevaban cargando. Todas y cada una de ellas decían lo mismo: _"¿Te casas conmigo?"_ , pero en diferentes idiomas, entre ellos alemán, francés y por supuesto japonés con todo y kanjis. Parpadeé varias veces, estaba bastante aturdido, sin terminar de entender toda esta situación pero cuando llevé la mirada nuevamente a Levi pude darme cuenta de que en sus manos había una pequeña cajita color vino, en cuanto mis ojos se posaron sobre ella, él la abrió y reveló un bonito y redondo anillo dorado.

―Eren, cásate conmigo― Juntó sus cejas y sus preciosos ojos parecieron rogarme en silencio.― Sé que el matrimonio puede ser innecesario, pero esta fue la única forma que encontré para decirte que estaré ahí cada vez que se ponga difícil, o cada vez que vuelvas a tener miedo. Prometo que esta vez estaremos juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

―Yo...

Volteé a ver a mi equipo, ni Armin ni Farlan parecían sorprendidos, más bien me daba la sensación de que intercambiaban miradas complices con Levi. Las únicas sorprendidas eran Ilse y Nanaba. Volví mi atención al anillo enterrado justo en medio de la caja, parecía brillar con fuerza. Me bloqueé, en ese momento no supe que hacer, o que decir, nada tenía sentido, era como si todos a mi alrededor hubieran desaparecido y sólo estuvieramos Levi y yo. De todas las locuras que solía imaginar antes de dormir, esta nunca me pasó por la cabeza. Jamás, ni en mis más salvajes sueños. Y quizá, lo más cómico o extraño de todo esto, es que ni siquiera eramos novios y él ya me estaba pidiendo matrimonio; nunca podría entender a Levi.

―Yo...― Mi voz temblaba al igual que mis piernas y manos.― Yo no sé que decir.

―Yo sí sé lo que debes decir― Se apresuró en hablar, podría jurar que se había puesto más rojo.― Y la respuesta es _"sí"_ , así que... ya no hay que ser estúpidos y no arruinemos nuestro final feliz.

―No...yo no...

¿No qué? ¿no quería casarme? ¿no sabía como reaccionar? ¿no entendía que era lo que pasaba? ¿no estaba seguro? ¿no estaba listo? Apreté los labios y conforme pasaba el tiempo y seguía sin decir nada, vi la determinación de Levi derrumbarse poco a poco, su labio inferior tembló y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Pronto estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas y tampoco supe cómo reaccionar ante eso, tenía una expresión demasiado dolorosa plasmada en su cara, como si hubiera apostado esta vida y sus siguientes tres vidas al diablo y hubiera perdido esa apuesta. Supe desde el momento en que volví a ver a Levi que esta vez sí era a todo o nada, que no habría puntos medios, ni más tiempo para pensarlo. Era aquí y ahora.

Amaba a Levi, se lo había hecho saber de la forma tan cobarde que conocía, diciendo que al final la respuesta es que seguía enojado, pero que aún lo amaba. Y realmente lo hacía, con todo mi corazón, quería estar con él, pero aún había tantos miedos, tantas dudas y enojos que no salían de mi cabeza, que no estaba seguro si debía volver a confiar en él, perdonarlo sinceramente y darme la oportunidad de por fin ser feliz de verdad. Levi estaba aquí de pie nuevamente, pero esta vez estaba siendo honesto por quizá, primera vez. Una vez más estaba dejando su orgullo de lado y estaba diciendo que lo sentía con el corazón en la mano y esa vulnerabilidad que nunca había mostrado. Él estaba aquí, haciendo lo correcto y lo mejor que podía.

Levi dejó caer la cajita con el anillo y ésta enseguida rebotó hasta dar con mis pies, él cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y su llanto sólo se intensificó. Las chicas asiáticas me miraban con reproche y decepción, Incluso Armin y Farlan me veían con desaprobación, ¡Armin!, la persona que más pensaría que se negaría a esto. Ilse me miraba con duda y Nanaba era la única que parecía bastante feliz con lo que estaba ocurriendo, me dio asco darme cuenta de que alimentaba su ego con el dolor ajeno. Por eso no había aceptado casarme con ella y claro que por eso había ido a meterle ideas en la cabeza a Levi, pero parecía que al final no había resultado del todo. Levi volvía a estar aquí.

Suspiré y me agaché para recoger la caja que había caído de las manos de Levi, me acerqué un par de pasos más a él y quité sus manos que cubrían su lloroso rostro lleno de dolor, deposité la argolla y la caja sobre sus temblorosas manos ante la agonía de sus dos ojos grises.

―Lo siento― Murmuré con toda la sinceridad que había en mi pecho, sólo Dios sabía cuanto odiaba verlo llorar.― Levi, mírame a los ojos.

Enseguida él apretó los párpados y negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Limpié con cuidado muchas de ellas con el dorso de la manga de la pulcra bata blanca que me hacía parecer más doctor de lo que en realidad era.

―Levi, por favor, mírame a los ojos― Volví a pedir, él tardó algunos segundos en acceder a mi petición, sus ojos hinchados y rojos me miraron como si con eso me estuviera llevando su vida entera― Vamos, ya no llores. Anda, limpiate esas lágrimas― Volví a limpiar las nuevas gotas saladas que escurrían de sus ojos― Qué forma tan fea de pedirle a alguien que se case contigo, entre mocos y llanto― Sus lágrimas se hicieron más gruesas y luego comenzó a hipar mientras asentía repetidamente.― Anda Levi, limpiate las lágrimas y pídemelo de nuevo, ¿no quieres escuchar tu respuesta?

Su llanto se detuvo, aún hipaba y su labio inferior temblaba. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a golpear mi pecho con sus puños cerrados una y otra vez, hasta que yo mismo tomé sus muñecas con fuerza y él no tuvo otra opción que refugiarse en mi pecho.

―Tú...― Dijo entre dientes, su voz salía ahogada de su garganta y de vez en cuando sorbía los mocos que amenazaban con escurrir de su nariz.― Maldito idiota, elfo barato de jardín. Rata de alcantarilla apestosa... cásate conmigo, por favor, maldita sea.

No supe cómo, pero cuando menos cuenta me había dado yo ya tenía a Levi envuelto entre mis brazos. Todo este tiempo me había sumergido en un venenoso enojo, pero ahora que por fin había escuchado aquellas palabras que no sabía que necesitaba escuchar, que él lo sentía realmente, me sentí en paz, libre, cómodo. Sentía que por fin experimentaba la verdadera felicidad de aferrarte a alguien con uñas y dientes, de sentir que necesitas a esa otra persona porque bueno, ella también te enseña a ser mejor persona cada día, pero también aquella preciosa sensación de que eres necesario.

Tantos errores que se cometieron en el pasado y por fin podía sentir que en mucho tiempo había tomado la decisión correcta... de hecho, la primer decisión que tomaba por mí mismo después de mucho tiempo, sin que mi papá estuviera tratando de hacerme cambiar de opinión porque era algo que no me convenía a mí. Sabía que muchos de los consejos que me daba mi padre, en el fondo no tenían mala intención, aunque muchos de ellos fueran impuestos por él, no eran para intentar perjudicarme sino porque se preocupaba. Estaba seguro de que él no lo aceptaría y que vendrían muchas consecuencias, pero definitivamente iba a tomar la decisión de la que menos iba a arrepentirme.

Quería a Levi y sentía que por fin las heridas cicatrizaban, que esta vez no había nada que pensar porque las palabras mágicas habían sido dichas y por fin podíamos comenzar de nuevo.

―Vamos a casarnos― Esta vez fue mi turno para liberar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, reprimiendo por años.― No me importaría que fuera ahora mismo.

―No esta mal, nada mal.

Ambos reímos y yo abracé con más fuerza al pequeño cuerpo que estaba entre mis brazos, varias de las personas que estaban cerca aplaudieron como si hubieran entendido bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Otras más nos miraban con extrañeza y el grupo de chicas japonesas que Levi había traído consigo chillaron de emoción, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada enternecida; habíamos armado un gran alboroto y estaba seguro de que saldríamos en las noticias con un titular que dijera _"pareja gay tienen una tierna pedida de mano en un edificio de Japón"._

En cuanto la novedad y la conmoción pasó y la gente volvió a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente, fue que por fin pude soltar a Levi. Él limpió las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro con la manga de su abrigo, yo hice lo mismo con mi propio llanto que no quería cesar todavía.

―Pero, ¿cómo diste conmigo? ¿cómo supiste en dónde estaría?

Miré con curiosidad a Levi, no hacia falta adivinar o pensarlo mucho, porque más o menos podía saber su respuesta. Frunció el ceño y golpeó mi pecho con la punta de su dedo indice en repetidas ocasiones mientras decía:

―¿Aún tienes dudas?, yo te encontraría en cualquier parte, a donde sea que vayas― Golpeó mi pecho con su dedo un par de veces más, aún tenía el ceño fruncido.― Así que no intentes huir, maldito.

―Vale, no lo haré nunca más.

Sonreí ampliamente y él asintió, satisfecho por mi respuesta.

―Pero además― Miró a un punto detrás de mí y encogió los hombros con una sonrisa ladeada.― Armin y Farlan me ayudaron mucho.

Volteé el rostro y di con mi equipo, casi olvidaba que ellos estaban ahí: Nanaba miraba todo con la boca bien abierta, Ilse sólo sonreía con discreción mientras que Farlan y Armin asentían suavemente en una perfecta sincronía. Sonreí ampliamente de nuevo, mostrando con este gesto que estaría eternamente agradecido con ellos, estuve a punto de decir algo, pero el terrible chillido de indignación de Nanaba en forma de protesta me detuvo.

―¡No puedes casarte con él!― Señaló a Levi con su dedo acusatorio y frunció aún más el ceño, haciendo evidente su creciente enojo.― ¡Tú no eres gay!, si te casas con él vas a echar a perder tu vida, todo lo que has logrado, ¡¿no te das cuenta?!

―Nanaba― Hablé con voz fuerte, haciendo que la mujer callara abruptamente y más de uno diera un respingo.― Aunque no hubiera querido casarme con Levi, no me casaría contigo de cualquier forma. Te lo deje muy claro el otro día, ¿no?

Levi se aferró a mi mano y luego soltó una pequeña risa llena de burla. La rubia de bonitos ojos azules abrió la boca y volvió a fruncir el ceño, paro el dedo medio y se aseguró de darle su mejor mirada de desprecio a Levi.

―¡Pudránse!

Dio media vuelta, empujando en el proceso a Armin e Ilse. Se fue dando tumbos y rechinando los dientes, a decir verdad, me preocupaba que la loca entrara en mi habitación del hotel por la noche y me encajara un cuchillo en el pecho comenzando a reír como maniática, digna de alguna película de terror. Pensar en eso causó un escalofrío que me recorrió toda la columna vertebral, una vez que estuvo lejos de nosotros Farlan suspiró e hizo una mueca graciosa con los labios.

―Y bueno, ahora que la arpía vengativa se fue, ¡felicidades, jefe!― Se acercó a mí y me abrazo por breves segundos, para luego hacer lo mismo con Levi.― ¡Felicidades duende!

―¿Duende?― Enarqué una ceja y pregunté con voz burlona.

―Oh, es el apodo con el que llamaba a Levi en la secundaria― Respondió el rubio mayor, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.― Ya sabes, por los duendes que acechan bajo los puentes, así como Levi te acechaba a ti en antaño.

―¡Cállate imbécil!

Levi frunció el ceño y miró con mala cara a Farlan, yo solté una carcajada y me acerqué a besar su frente.

―Pero mira, qué pareja tan singular, un elfo y un duende― Volví a reír y Levi me dio un codazo en el estómago, que logré esquivar.

―¡Mira lo que has provocado! ¡ahora tendré a este idiota encima mío, llamándome duende!

Comenzó a recriminarle a Farlan, quien tampoco se salvaba de los golpes que Levi le propinaba en sus brazos, pecho y lo que estuviera a su alcance, sonreí de lado al presenciar la escena que Levi y Farlan protagonizaban. Levi estaba rojo como tomate y Farlan reía incontrolablemente mientras se cubría el rostro con sus antebrazos, en un intento de autoprotección a su integridad física. Alguien tiró de la manga de mi bata, se trataba de Armin, cuando mis ojos se posaron en su persona, él extendió los brazos pidiendo en silencio un abrazo. Había pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y eso hizo que el corazón se me estrujara, consciente del dolor del rubio, sin pensarlo mucho acepté su silenciosa petición y lo abracé con fuerza, haciéndole entender que tenía todo mi amor... no el que él quería, no un amor romántico, pero a fin de cuentas amor, porque de eso también esta cimentada la amistad.

Estuvimos abrazos por un largo rato, era como si nos estuviéramos despidiendo porque uno de nosotros se estaba yendo para siempre. O como si uno de los dos estuviera a punto de morir, al menos así lo sentí. Tal vez era porque en realidad así era, no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a suceder a partir de ahora, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que probablemente nos separaríamos, yo o él, alguno de los dos nos marcharíamos... dejaríamos de ser la pareja inseparable que toda nuestra vida fuimos.

Nos separamos del abrazo cuando Levi carraspeó con fuerza, esta vez limpié las lágrimas de Armin, me sonrió a medias y luego sus ojos color cielo se enfocaron en el rostro compungido de Levi por los celos que seguramente estaba sintiendo en ese instante, dio los pasos que le faltaban para estar frente a él y tomó sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos.

―Levi― Sorbió los mocos que amenazaban con salir y luego relamió sus labios mientras decía con seriedad:― Cuida de Eren, ¿si?, ten en cuenta que te estoy entregando la cosa más valiosa que pude tener en toda mi vida. Tratalo con cuidado, ya sabes... a veces es frágil.

―Así lo haré, es una promesa― Aseguró el chico de los ojos color tormenta.― Puedes quedarte tranquilo.

Armin asintió y soltó las manos de Levi, las cosas serían un poco diferentes para los tres. Armin y yo siempre estuvimos juntos desde que tengo memoria, pasamos por tantas cosas que no me alcanzaría la vida entera para enumerarlas por completo. Tuvimos malos momentos, como toda buena amistad, hubo tantos secretos, risas y lágrimas, pero sobre todo amistad. Soñamos tantas cosas, con estar juntos por siempre, recorriendo el mundo y teniendo aventuras nuevas, ahora entendía que estaba renunciando a eso, cediendo parte de esos derechos a Levi, y no era que ya no pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos, ni que tampoco ya no podríamos seguir compartiendo momentos felices, pero ahora Levi iba a ser mi compañero definitivo. Aquel con el que seguramente haría las cosas que Armin y yo soñábamos para nosotros, como estar juntos para siempre, teniéndonos el uno al otro solamente.

Eso soñábamos cuando eramos niños, viajar, viajar por todo el mundo y no deternos jamás. Estar en un lugar secreto en donde nadie nos pudiera encontrar nunca y ahora eso recaía en Levi, ahora sería él mi compañero de aventuras, aquel que ocuparía el lugar de Armin. Entendía porqué era tan difícil y doloroso para él soltarme y soltar todas esos sueños. En su lugar... yo no habría podido hacerlo.

―Muchas gracias, a los dos― Tomé la mano de Levi y sonreí entre las nuevas lágrimas que escurrían de mis ojos.― Nunca terminaré de agradecerles.

―Realmente eres una persona muy amada, Eren― Armin limpió mis lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel.― Estoy haciendo un sacrificio muy enorme, así que más les vale dejar de ser idiotas y hacer las cosas bien.

Levi y yo asentimos, aunque siendo bastante honesto... no estaba seguro de que las cosas no iban a salir mal, o que en algún momento no iban a romperse de nuevo, pero esta vez ambos pondríamos de mi parte para que funcionaran. Era lento, ya lo sabía, pero esta vez sí había aprendido de mis antiguos errores y estaba determinado en ya no volver a cometerlos, en empezar de cero con Levi y tratar de hacerlo muy feliz. Haría que el sacrificio de Armin, el de Levi e incluso el que yo mismo había hecho de dejarlo ir con anterioridad valieran la pena.

* * *

Todo resultó siendo de locos, nos casamos ese mismo día en la embajada Alemana de Japón, Levi e incluso el mismo Armin y Farlan habían insistido tanto que no pude negarme. Después de todo, no iba a casarme con un completo desconocido, sinceramente yo sentía que conocía a Levi de toda la vida y ya no me estaba permitido dudar ni titubear, era lo que yo también quería, lo que siempre había querido: estar junto a él. No eramos una pareja normal, no conocimos lo que era tener un noviazgo formal que durara mucho tiempo ―al menos no entre nosotros―, pero ahora tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo para jugar a ser novios y amigos, para hacer que las cosas funcionaran bien.

Tuvimos que pagar mucho dinero ―que era lo de menos―, incluso hicimos circo maroma y teatro para conseguir los papeles adecuados para poder casarnos. Y claro que después de años sin hablarnos, volví a hablar con Annie, se alegró mucho por la buena nueva, e incluso puedo jurar que la escuché llorando del otro lado de la línea. Ella fue la primer persona que creyó firmemente en que esto tendría un futuro, apoyó a Levi y a mí en los momentos de duda, le sacamos canas verdes y también la hicimos sufrir con nuestra indecisión, por eso vi correcto en llamarla para avisarle de la locura que estaba a punto de cometer. Amenazó que cuando volviera a Alemania ―en año nuevo―, organizaría una boda apropiada para nosotros.

Nos dividimos las tareas, mientras que Levi y Farlan batallaban para conseguir el permiso y a un juez que quisiera casarnos, Armin y yo buscamos los anillos de bodas y ropas un poco más decentes, también reservamos una habitación en unos de los hoteles más caros de Tokio. Ni de chiste iba a llevar a Levi al mismo hotel en donde estaría Nanaba.

Después de conseguir el permiso de las autoridades consulares, cambiar nuestra ropa y todo lo demás, terminamos por casarnos a las cinco con cuarenta minutos. Farlan y Armin fueron nuestros testigos, todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido, no hubo tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que podría suceder. Sólo hicimos lo que nuestros corazones desbocados y locos pidieron: estar juntos para siempre, o lo que durara la eternidad. Celebramos la boda y el cumpleaños de Levi en un pequeño restaurante de comida tradicional japonesa entre risas y anécdotas de nuestros años en la universidad, incluso mucho antes de eso, cuando dieron las nueve de la noche nos despedimos de Farlan y Armin y nos retiramos a nuestro hotel.

En cuanto llegamos a nuestra habitación me tiré sobre la mullida y cómoda cama de dos plazas, me sentía bastante cansado... habían pasado tantas cosas que aún no me componía del reciente cambio. Nuestra habitación estaba en el último piso, _era una suite de recién casados_.

 _"Casados"._

La palabra aún me era un poco rara si la usaba en Levi y en mí, es decir, esa mañana me levanté creyendo que ya nunca más lo volvería a ver y terminé el día casado con él, ¿cuántas probabilidades hay de que estas cosas ocurran?, nunca había escuchado de alguien a quien le hubiera pasado. Me sentía en un sueño del que pronto podría despertar, es que todo había sido tan rápido e inesperado que aún creía que sólo era producto de mi enorme y podrida imaginación. Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro, estaba quedándome dormido, pero pronto sentí un peso extra sobre mi abdomen, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré a un sonrojado Levi por el alcohol en sus venas que me miraba con fijación, sus ojos grises desesperados por algo, por mí; él ya se había quitado su abrigo de lino y los tres primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados de manera muy sugerente. Pronto entendí sus intenciones y acaricié su mejilla izquierda con algo de pereza.

―Fue un día largo, ¿en serio quieres tener sexo justo ahora?

Enarqué una ceja, pero él en cambio frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

―Vamos a hacer el amor― Corrigió casi de inmediato, luego se sonrojó más y desvió la mirada.― Te amo, es normal que si existe amor también exista el deseo, ¿no es así?, pero si no quieres, entonces está bien.

Cuando hizo el amago de levantarse, yo me incorporé rápidamente y sujeté su cintura atrayéndolo nuevamente a mí. Pareció sorprendido pero no le di tiempo para replicar porque besé sus labios suavemente, a penas un roce que no involucraba a nuestras lenguas, enredó los brazos en torno a mi cuello y nos quedamos así por largos momentos. Sólo rozando nuestros labios con toda la calma del mundo, porque ahora el tiempo era todo lo que parecíamos tener. Poco a poco me fui separando de él para mirarlo a los ojos antes de decir:

―Déjeme hacerle el amor, señor Levi Jaeger.

Sonreí de lado pero él giró los ojos y luego se acercó a mi rostro para morder mi mejilla.

―Yo te propuse matrimonio, por lo tanto yo sigo conservando mi apellido y tú eres Eren Ackerman.

―Bueno, me agrada la idea.

Sonreí más amplio y de nueva cuenta me acerqué para besar sus preciosos labios. Fui lento, saboreando el ligero sabor a sake que desprendían los labios de Levi, me había vuelto adicto a sus labios, eran tan suaves y agradables que no podía soltarlos con facilidad. Él me había besado una vez en el baño de su casa pero de eso ya había pasado un tiempo y aún no entendía como había podido sobrevivir sin volver a tocarlos. Sólo imaginándolos, soñándolos.

Nuestras lenguas no tardaron en enlazarse en un suave vaivén, explorando cada rincón que todavía no hubiera sido explorado mientras que mis manos intentaban desabotonar los botones sobrantes de la camisa de Levi, él hacía lo mismo con mi saco y después con los botones de mi camisa. Esta vez iba a ser diferente a las otras veces que estuvimos juntos de esta forma, quería complacer a Levi y al mismo tiempo mostrarle que no era un simple acto carnal movido por nuestros bajos instintos, sino que había amor en cada toque, en cada caricia, en cada beso que mis labios fueron a dar.

Fue por eso que besé sus mejillas y después su mandíbula, repartí inocentes besos por todo su cuello y hombros, dejando una que otra mordida juguetona en el proceso. Besé sus clavículas y también sus brazos, así como también me encargué de besar y chupar los dos botones rosados que sobresalían de su pecho y que pedían a gritos ser tocados por mi boca. Él arqueó la espalda y dejó escapar un gemido cuando mis dientes apresaron su pezón izquierdo mientras que mis manos ya intentaban quitar el estorboso pantalón, rápidamente Levi se incorporó un poco para sacárselo él mismo y dejarme acariciar sus blancas y bonitas piernas. En algún momento, él me detuvo y copió mis movimientos anteriores, besando mis mejillas, cuello, hombros y clavículas. Paró con sus besos y sus afilados ojos fueron a dar con el tatuaje de libélula que me había hecho a mis alocados dieciséis en forma de protesta por en realidad, todo lo que había sucedido en mi infancia.

Pasó la punta de sus finos dedos, delineando cada figura, forma, línea, parecía bastante entretenido haciendo eso que no dije nada, no quería apresurar las cosas. De pronto, así, de la nada, comenzó a besar ese lugar, luego a pasar la punta de su lengua al mismo tiempo que sus manos bajaban por mi torso hasta el cierre de mis pantalones. Jadeé sin pena alguna, debía admitir que eso se sentía bastante bien sobre mi piel que ya comenzaba a erizarse. Cuando por fin logro desabrochar el cierre, detuvo lo que hacía y me miró un tanto apenado.

―Siempre tuve ganas de hacer eso.― Encogió los hombros y sus dedos rozaron con mi pene por encima de la tela del bóxer.

―Ahora podrás hacerlo las veces que quieras.

Le sonreí con coquetería y lo tomé entre mis brazos, dando una vuelta sobre el colchón y haciendo que nuestras posiciones se invirtieran con él abajo de mí. Me deshice de mis pantalones y me dediqué a besar nuevamente todo el cuerpo de Levi, contando sus lunares y hallando lugares nuevos en donde él era sensible, por ejemplo su estómago, justo cuando pasé mi lengua por encima de su ombligo, él gimió con fuerza y arqueó nuevamente la espalda. Quité la estorbosa tela que lo cubría de mí y luego regresé a besar con ansias sus labios mientras que uno de mis dedos ya se estaban colando en su entrada.

Tenía unos salvajes y primitivos deseos de abrirlo de piernas completamente para mí y enterrarme en él, tan fuerte y tan profundo que mis deseos fueran saciados. Pero me repetí que esta vez era especial, que debía ser especial y que quería mostrarle todo el amor que se me desbordaba por él. Gemía y jadeaba mientras mi dedo se movía adentro de él, me incorporé para poder ver sus expresiones y fue algo totalmente nuevo, usualmente sólo lo hacíamos y nunca me detenía a ver qué expresiones hacía, o como reaccionaba su cuerpo a mi toque. Era algo más carnal y mundano, pero esta vez fue realmente especial y diferente, le besé hasta las imperfecciones.

Y ver todas esas expresiones de placer en su rostro por primera vez me encantó, quedé más prendado de él, lo amé más de lo que ya lo amaba. De lo frágil y vulnerable que se veía mientras yo lo tocaba, la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sus bellos ojos que tanto amaba brillaban de alguna forma extraña, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Sus labios entreabriéndose mientras más de esos indecorosos y lascivos jadeos salían, por un momento sentí tantos celos y envidia de que Erwin haya sido el primero en ver todo esto, fruncí los labios y detuve el movimiento de mis dedos. Levi me miró extrañado y un poco frustrado.

―¿Podemos fingir que esta es nuestra primera vez?

Susurré sintiendo que el calor se esparcía por todo mi rostro en forma de vergüenza, desvié la mirada al enorme ventanal que tenía una preciosa vista a la ciudad. Escuché que Levi se carcajeaba en voz bajita, eso me hizo sentir aún más estúpido y avergonzado.

―Elfo idiota― Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y se inclinó para alcanzar mi frente y tronar un beso en ella― Esta es nuestra primera vez― Aseguró, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.― Esta es la primera vez que alguien me trata así, es la primera vez que yo trato a alguien así. Es la primera vez que vamos a entregarnos sin dudas, sin resentimientos, sin tapujos. Sí, es nuestra primera vez.

Escondí el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y asentí dando pequeños besitos en su blanco cuello, ahí donde su vena resaltaba, después de todo, él siempre tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Y yo seguía siendo como un niño en muchos sentidos, tenía que borrar a Erwin de mis pensamientos, Levi tenía razón, era nuestra primera vez y por eso mismo debía dejar el pasado atrás. Aquí y ahora sólo estábamos él y yo, Erwin, Nanaba... incluso mi padre se podían ir al diablo por esta noche y todas las que me restaban a lado de Levi, porque él me había elegido y yo a él.

Mis dedos volvieron a invadir su cuerpo con fuerza y sus gemidos quedaron ahogados en su garganta cuando nuevamente besé sus labios con vehemencia. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi entrepierna y de un rápido movimiento se libraron del bóxer, sus dedos acariciaron mi erección, todo lo largo y ancho hasta convertir esos suaves toques en unos más acelerados y rítmicos. Imité sus acciones y pronto mi mano libre fue a dar con su pene, para también masturbarlo mientras mis dedos se abrían paso en su interior y lo preparaban para lo que vendría a continuación. Ambos largamos un fuerte gemido cuando llegamos al orgasmo, ambos manchando nuestras manos con el semen ajeno, ambos ajenos al mundo por un momento. Cuando recuperamos la consciencia y nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, el azabache abrió un poco más las piernas y sus increíbles ojos grises se nublaron por el deseo que comenzaba a embargarlo. Fue suficiente para que mi erección regresara erecta y dura, rosé la punta de mi pene contra su entrada y él se relamió los labios.

―Se gentil.

Murmuró con el poco raciocinio que le quedaba, besé una vez más sus labios antes de comenzar a entrar en él poco a poco. Conteniendo las ganas por tomarlo con fuerza hasta que ambos perdiéramos la consciencia. _Control, Eren, control_ , me repetía a mi mismo cuando me sentía al borde de la desesperación. Cuando estuve completamente dentro de él, Levi gimió con fuerza y arqueó la espalda mientras enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda, apreté la mandíbula, se sentía tan bien, tan caliente y... apretado, estrecho. Pero de alguna forma era como si su cuerpo estuviera amoldado para el mío y me recibiera gustoso mientras se contraía en torno a mí.

Fui con un vaivén lento y pausado, disfrutando de cada sensación y expresión que hacía Levi cada vez que era nuevamente invadido por mí. En la habitación sólo se escuchaba el eco de nuestros jadeos y respiraciones pesadas, o el sonido de nuestras pieles al chocar; pronto la frente de Levi se fue perlando con sudor al igual que la mía, todo dejó de tener sentido, él, yo, el mundo entero se había detenido y nos daba una prorroga para que nuestras almas se fundieran por completo y fuéramos uno sólo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Mis embestidas se hicieron más profundas y certeras con el paso del tiempo, haciendo que ambos perdiéramos la noción de la decencia y recato, pues nuestros gemidos y gruñidos podía escucharse por todos los rincones, de eso estaba seguro. La cara de Levi estaba todo roja por el esfuerzo y quizá por la vergüenza, yo quería seguir viéndola por siempre, toda mi vida. Ser el último con el honor y el privilegio de ser amado así, por la persona que más miedo le tenía a amar. Sentí que el orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero antes de perder por completo el juicio, me animé a decir lo que tanto le había negado y que él merecía escuchar.

―Levi, te amo. Te amo, te amo.

No le veía lo romántico decírselo en pleno acto, en lo absoluto, pero sabía lo importante que eran para él esas dos simples palabras que tanto luchó por escuchar, y pude corroborarlo cuando gruesas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos y en su rostro se hizo la expresión más hermosa que pude haber visto en toda mi vida. Fue como si todo a su alrededor cobrara vida y él hubiera ganado una guerra contra la muerte, apretó los labios y sus temblorosas manos fueron a dar con mi cara, miraba todo esto perplejo, nunca creí que una simple palabra pudiera hacerlo así de feliz, como si hubiera descubierto el paraíso perdido. Sonrió entre sus lágrimas saladas y sus pulgares acariciaron mis mejillas con gentileza.

―Y yo a ti, idiota. Mucho.

También sonreí, ahora sí sentía que todo estaba bien. Que las piezas comenzaban a encajar y que todo lo malo que se había quedado atorado por mucho tiempo, se disolvía, se iba, volaba lejos para ya no regresar nunca más. Así era como te sientes cuando llevabas guardadas por mucho tiempo palabras que se acumulan y se acumulan, como las cosas viejas en el sótano. Era cierto que me sentía molesto con Levi, por muchas situaciones que no estaban en las manos de ninguno de los dos, situaciones que debían suceder porque en el fondo había una razón muy poderosa que tal vez nunca entenderíamos, pero también era cierto que me sentía más molesto conmigo mismo por no querer admitir que yo también había errado al no decirle esto mucho antes. Ya no había más enojos, ni dudas, tampoco resentimientos absurdos, ni dolor... sólo quedaba esto, la reconfortante paz que me daba sentirme entre los brazos de mi persona amada.

Todo lo que estaba mal, pudriéndose dentro de mí se fue y en cambio, comencé a llenarme con el amor de Levi, a sentirlo correr por mis venas. De nuevo volví a sentir que volvíamos a ser el chico que hacía dibujos y el muchacho que se admiraba de ellos, como si el tiempo no nos hubiera dañado o cambiado en absoluto.

* * *

Llevé la mirada a mi izquierda, justo al pequeño buro que estaba pegado a uno de los costados de la cama, había un reloj digital que marcaba que eran los once con siete minutos de la noche, dentro de muy poco sería Navidad y el cumpleaños de Levi, a pesar de todos los acontecimientos recién vividos, el día seguía pasando muy lento. Levi dormitaba a mi lado, aferrándose con fuerza a mi cintura, haciendo que fuera más difícil para mí respirar. Yo sólo acariciaba su espalda, haciendo pequeños círculos imaginarios con la punta de mis dedos, estaba cansado pero no podía dormir pensando en todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a este punto. Era como si alguien hubiera hecho con nosotros un pésima broma y recién ahora nos diera la oportunidad de estar juntos mientras pudiera durar.

Sentía que todo esto era parte de un sueño del que pronto iba a despertar, todo sucedió tan rápido que ni tiempo me había dado de digerir todo esto. No me arrepentía de nada, de hecho me aterraba despertar a la mañana siguiente para darme cuenta de que seguía más solo que ostra en el mar. Si esto era parte de un sueño, realmente deseaba no despertar jamás, quedarme así, aquí por siempre.

―Eren― La suave voz de Levi me trajo de vuelta, al parecer él ya llevaba bastante tiempo despierto porque se apresuró en decir:― Ahora que estamos casados no debe haber secretos entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

―En teoría no, no debería haber secretos― Él rápidamente deshizo su abrazo y se incorporó, sentándose sobre la cama y mirándome con la expresión más seria que yo le había visto, tuve un poco de miedo e inseguridad― ¿Qué pasa? ¿vas a decirme que mataste a alguien? ¿o que hiciste un pacto con el diablo?

Arrugó la nariz y me dio un ligero codazo en las costillas.

―Estoy hablando en serio, Eren.

―De acuerdo, lo siento― Me estiré sobre la cama y luego de bostezar, volví a darle toda mi atención a Levi.― ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

Tuve un poco de miedo de preguntar, con él nunca se sabía y siempre me sorprendía con nuevas facetas y revelaciones, que ya no sabía que otra cosa pudo quedar sin resolver. Aunque ciertamente, aún me quedaba un poco de curiosidad por saber qué había pasado entre él y su ahora ex novio Erwin, odiaba pensar que yo sólo había sido el premio de consolación de Levi y era por eso mismo que nunca quise preguntar, ni tampoco saber. El azabache asintió y torció los labios mientras que parecía pensar en la solución para la paz mundial, o algo parecido. Se quedó algunos segundos pensativo, pero después me miró fijamente a los ojos y tomó la mano en donde reposaba el anillo dorado alrededor de mi dedo anular.

―¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

―Por supuesto, el día de la credencial.

Asentí y luego fruncí el ceño ante lo extraño que se estaba tornando todo esto, pero él enseguida pareció molestarse por algo, e incluso levemente ofendido. Resopló con fuerza, como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche interno y negó con un toque de decepción en su mirada, ¿había olvidado algo importante?

―No, idiota, hablo del día que nos vimos por primera vez― Volví a fruncir el ceño, la verdad es que tenía alguno que otro recuerdo borroso o incompleto, era como si mi mente hubiera bloqueado esos recuerdos como autoprotección.― El día en el puente... llovía mucho y tú estabas empapado.

A mi mente vinieron rápidos y blancos flashazos de días lluviosos, pero en todos Levi y yo parecíamos muy cercanos, no como si acabáramos de conocernos. Sin embargo, luego vinieron pequeños y casi débiles fragmentos en donde me recordaba intentando refugiarme de la lluvia, entonces aparecía un puente como única salvación y después todo se hacía un poco más borroso y confuso, sólo recuerdo la afilada mirada de Levi sobre mí y su piel humedecida por culpa de la lluvia... ¡ah! ¡claro! Estaba hablando de ese día, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sucedió eso que apenas y logré acordarme, ahora todo me parecía tan lejano y ajeno que no podía creer que eso nos hubiera sucedido a nosotros. Me preguntaba cuantos otros recuerdos había bloqueado mi subconsciente.

―Claro, ya recordé... el día que me fulminaste con la mirada.― Comenté entre risitas burlonas y Levi pareció avergonzarse.

―¿Qué esperabas?, me mirabas con fijeza y es de mala educación.

―¡Sentía curiosidad!

―Como sea, eso no es lo que trataba de decir― Dijo, volviendo a tomar su postura de seriedad.― Lo que trato de decir es que... desde ese primer momento soñé con el día en que volviera a ver tus ojos, pero yo creí que nunca más te volvería a ver, entonces tú sólo... volviste a aparecer ante mí en aquel parque y quiero que sepas que la razón por la que seguí yendo eras tú.

Parpadeé varias veces y alcé ambas cejas, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo porque era como si me escuchara a mí mismo contando mi versión de la historia. Se suponía que era yo quien iba para poder verlo aunque sólo fueran apenas unos cuantos minutos, se suponía que era yo el que se había sentido atraído por un desconocido en un puente. Me sentía bastante sorprendido y no era para menos, todo este tiempo creyendo que tenía todas las respuestas y la verdad absoluta, cuando lo cierto es que también había una versión que aseguraba que esos encuentros no fueron un golpe de suerte, o meras casualidades, sino que todos y cada uno de ellos sucedieron porque ambos sentíamos curiosidad el uno por el otro. Porque si Levi no hubiera sentido aquella curiosidad por mí, o mis ojos... nunca más hubiera regresado y yo quizá lo hubiera olvidado, como a cualquier otro rostro que vemos en la calle.

Muchas veces no entendemos porque pasan las cosas de cierta manera, porque la alarma no suena y llegamos tarde a la escuela, o... porque nos agarra la lluvia y nos lleva a refugiarnos debajo de puentes. Pero lo cierto es que desde que conocí a Levi, cosas inexplicables comenzaron a suceder, empecé a pensar que todo tiene una explicación no tan superficial del por qué las cosas pasan del tal forma, podemos entenderla hoy, mañana o incluso dentro de siete u ocho años después, o incluso nunca entenderlas en lo absoluto. A final de cuentas todo pasa como debería de pasar, en el momento justo en el que debía de ocurrir y eso es todo.

Si pensaba mejor en lo que Levi acababa de confesarme y en mi propia versión de cómo habían sucedido las cosas, ambos nos habíamos puesto el pie. Impidiendo que el otro pudiera contar o decir la verdad, Levi en el pasado conmigo y yo con él cuando regreso de Francia dispuesto a decir todo esto.

―Entonces, ¿podrías perdonarme?― Frunció los labios y en sus ojos pude ver la angustia de que de nuevo las cosas le hayan salido mal.― Nunca he sido completamente honesto contigo hasta ahora y sí, la verdad es que siempre he pensado en lo que podía obtener de ti para mí, pero jamás pensé en lo que podía darte a ti. He tenido miedo a amar, a ser amado y entregarme por completo, a pertenecer, mucho miedo si soy honesto pero ahora siento que no puede asustarme nunca más.

Entonces Levi se abrió a mí como un libro que tenía sus capítulos abrumados por el gris pero que también supo conocer los capítulos en donde el arco iris era todo lo que se conocía. Los capítulos en donde el verde parecía ser un color redentor y salvador, lleno de vida y vitalidad que coloreó las paginas rotas y grises. Estaba siendo honesto finalmente y se deshizo ante mí, hablando sobre sus miedos y admitiendo que siempre ha sido demasiado inmaduro como para saber cómo enfrentar todo esa bruma que lo había cegado por tanto tiempo.

―La gente solía decirme que era una horrible persona y yo siempre actué acorde a ello, tú nunca me viste como una persona horrible y quiero ser digno de ello― Hizo una pausa y luego tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, antes de decir casi con desesperación:― Así que por favor, enseñame a amar de la forma en que sólo tú puedes. Enseñame a perdonar como tú siempre logras hacerlo, prometo que ya no tendré miedo esta vez.

Parpadeé ante todo el cúmulo de emociones que ser tan honesto y vulnerable puede ocasionar, todas las cosas que nunca se dijeron ahora salían y volvían a salir y fluían con tal honestidad y facilidad que fue difícil ignorarlas. Por fin se cerraba un viejo ciclo que si bien, nos dejó heridos y con cicatrices, también nos pudo traer hasta acá, no nos quedaba más que iniciar de nuevo, no desde nos habíamos quedado en el pasado, porque ciertamente, eso ya no nos funcionaba, pero podíamos crear los nuevos recuerdos. Los nuevos inicios, los nuevos aprendizajes y todo lo que nos quedaba por delante.

―No voy a mentir y decir que no me lastimaste, lo hiciste― Admití sintiendo tanta pena por los viejos tiempos, por lo tontos e inmaduros que fuimos y que incluso ahora, seguimos siendo.― Pero yo también cometí demasiados errores y lo sabes, somos humanos después de todo. El amor no puede ser perfecto porque nadie lo es, lastimamos y nos lastiman, tenemos esta cosa frágil que llamamos amor y esperamos a que pueda sobrevivir al tiempo y a las tormentas, sabiendo que al final perdonara cada descuido, cada rasguño y fisura.

Arrugué la frente y fruncí los labios, no sabía de dónde había venido tanta basura cursi pero en mi maltrecho cerebro, eso parecía ser lo correcto. No hubo necesidad de palabras, Levi se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazo con fuerza, lloramos como bebés por algunos minutos, dejando salir toda la frustración y el daño que nos causamos mutuamente. Dejando salir el llanto que reprimimos por tanto tiempo y sintiendo como las heridas poco a poco iban cicatrizando, Levi me había reparado y al mismo tiempo yo lo había reparado a él. Nos separamos poco a poco y besé su frente para después limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos, él acercó su rostro al mío y con una ternura poco común en él, depositó varios besos en mis labios.

―Hay otra cosa que debo confesar.― Susurró sobre mis labios, antes de volver a dejar un par de besos más sobre ellos.

―¿Estás embarazado?

Reí sobre sus labios, pero a cambio me gané un pellizco en mi brazo y un buen golpe en mi estómago. Deje salir un gemido de dolor ante el fuerte golpe en mi estómago que por poco me sacó el aire, debía de recordar que con Levi no se podía bromear porque sacaba a la fiera escondida. Cuando me recuperé del golpe, lo observé con el ceño fruncido y él sólo cruzo los brazos, haciendo una especie de mohín con los labios y sonrojándose levemente.

―No te pases de listo conmigo, Ackerman― Refunfuñó entre dientes, yo sonreí arrugando la nariz.― Espera, te lo enseñaré.

Se levantó de la cama y enseguida se colocó sus bóxers, bastante bonitos por cierto, porque se apretaban perfectamente a su bonito y redondo trasero. Caminó hasta donde estaba nuestro equipaje y se quedó largo rato buscando algo entre sus maletas, opté por levantarme y cubrirme el cuerpo con la blanca sábana de la cama, quería observar la vista que teníamos de todo Tokio, me senté frente a la ventana con las piernas flexionadas, mirando lo hermosa que lucía la ciudad de noche, todos esos edificios con luces de neón, los faroles y las intermitentes de los autos que se veían a lo lejos. Era como si estuviéramos en una ciudad futurista, había algunos espectaculares de anime que se levantaban en lo alto pero eso ya no era para nada raro, considerando que en el aeropuerto también habían varios posters de animes muy reconocidos. Esta ciudad era un paraíso para aquellas personas que amantes de Japón y su cultura, pues lo moderno se mezclaba con su cultura y eso era lo que la hacía tan especial.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que estábamos a nada de que fuera Navidad y los copos de nieve le daban ese toque extra de hermosura a una de las ciudades que parecía no dormir nunca. Pronto Levi se sentó a mi lado, cubriéndonos a ambos con el edredón color hueso y aminorando el frío que se colaba a través del enorme ventanal que nos permitía tener tan bonita vista. Colocó un cuaderno de dibujos sobre mi regazo, lo cogí y de inmediato lo reconocí, era libro de dibujo que tanto se había negado a enseñarme, incluso recordaba que una vez le había dado un fuerte manotazo a Annie cuando quiso ver su contenido. Levi lo cuidaba a capa y espada, no permitía que nadie más que él lo mirara, admito que por mucho tiempo tuve mucha curiosidad de saber qué era lo que sus páginas ocultaban, pero Levi siempre se mostró renuente en querer enseñarme lo que ocultaba y yo siempre respeté eso. Por eso se me hacía tan raro que después de años quisiera que por fin descubriera el misterio de este libro de dibujo.  
Llevé la mirada a Levi y él asintió mientras que desviaba la mirada al frente, en donde se podía ver toda la ciudad.

Me decidí a abrir el dichoso libro de dibujo y hojearlo, casi me voy de espaldas al darme cuenta de que había cientos de dibujos míos, sólo míos. En algunos salía haciendo alguna pose extraña y sabía que esos habían sido sacados de la imaginación de Levi, pero la mayoría eran dibujos que parecía haber dibujado en el momento, mientras yo hacía cualquier estupidez.

―Esto es... nuevo― Admití cuando llegué al último dibujo que había hecho y todo lo demás eran simples hojas en blanco.― Entonces... todas esas veces que te veía dibujando, era porque me estabas dibujando a mí.

―¿Es muy raro?― Preguntó con seriedad, aunque lo notaba un poco nervioso y avergonzado.

―Un poco...― Asentí apretando los labios y cerrando el cuaderno de dibujo para dejarlo de lado.― Fue más raro que cuando miré el Green eyes por primera vez...

―¿Sabes lo del Green eyes?

Me miró entre sorprendido, horrorizado y avergonzado, su rostro era un verdadero poema en ese momento, deseé tener un cámara fotográfica. Asentí y me rasqué la parte trasera de mi nuca, debí de decirle desde el principio que yo sabía lo de la pintura y que cuando me di cuenta, también fue una gran sorpresa... eso sólo logró confundirme más en el pasado, porque Levi comenzó a ignorarme y después salió una pintura aparentemente mía, que él mismo había pintado. Incluso contaba la historia del joven que tenía el don en la mirada, o algo así, ni siquiera recuerdo muy bien porque ese día estaba demasiado apenado como para preocuparme por esas cosas. Ahora, ciertamente me intrigaba un poco lo que él tenía que decir al respecto.

―¿Pero... pero cómo diablos lo supiste?― Me tomó de los hombros y me zarandeó con fuerza un par de veces.

―Yo siempre te he estado mirando, ¿lo olvidas?― Encogí los hombros y le dediqué media sonrisa.― No importaba que tan lejos estuvieras, yo siempre encontraba la forma de saber de ti.

Agachó la cabeza en un intento por aparentar su vergüenza, pero lo conocía tan bien que podría jurar que él estaba más que feliz.

―Idiota― Susurró.― ¿Sabías que puedes demandarme?

―Mh, sí― Me llevé una mano a la barbilla y fingí que pensaba en algo por apenas unos segundos, luego chasqueé los dedos.― Podemos ser socios, yo me quedo con el ochenta por ciento de las ganancias y tú con el veinte por ciento, en teoría, sería lo justo.

Le guiñé un ojo coquetamente, seguido de una carcajada discreta, Levi giró los ojos y me dio un buen golpe en el brazo pero después se acercó un poco más a mí, en búsqueda de mi calor y se acurrucó contra mí, recargando la cabeza contra mi hombro. Una idea vino de pronto a mi cabeza y me causó tanta gracia que comencé a reír, Levi se incorporó y me miró como si fuera un completo loco, enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas como queriendo preguntar qué era lo que me causaba tanta risa.

―Levi, pintáme como a tus chicos franceses.― Levanté ambas cejas al mismo tiempo un par de veces de forma sugerente.

―¿Qué es esto? ¿Titanic barato?― También soltó una risa y luego asintió mientras se colocaba de pie.― Está bien, iré a buscar un bolígrafo.

Le dije que en mi bata había un bolígrafo y no tardó en dar con la bata blanca y luego con el bolígrafo que nos habían obsequiado en nuestra llegada a Japón. Pronto volvió a tomar asiento en donde estaba antes y cogió el cuaderno de dibujo buscando una hoja blanca, con voz muy seria me dijo que me quedara muy quieto, comenzó trazando líneas ―seguramente―, parecía demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía, de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para observarme y plasmar en el papel lo que sus ojos veían. Cinco minutos después anunció con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que ya había terminado, a decir verdad me sorprendió lo rápido que podía hacer un dibujo, pero en cuanto me mostró el resultado final, entendí porque había acabado tan pronto. Mi carcajada hizo eco por toda la habitación y contagió al propio Levi, quien cubría su boca con su mano en un intento de disimular sus risas; el Eren que había dibujado tenía la cabeza circular, tres cabellos y un ojo más grande que el otro, sin mencionar que su cuerpo era bastante deforme, con un brazo más pequeño que el otro y una pierna más obesa que la otra. Pero lo que me pareció más tierno de todo esto, era que él también se había dibujado a sí mismo a un lado, igual de feo y deforme. Al fondo había una casita hecha de un cuadrado y un techo triangular, con todo y sus respectivas ventanas circulares, un sol grande se alzaba en lo alto e incluso había una nube con lo que parecía ser forma de dragón deforme, Öyku también estaba ahí.

―Toda una obra de arte.

Comenté con sarcasmo mientras veía con una pequeña sonrisa el feo dibujo, que en realidad ocultaba un tierno panorama de como serían las cosas una vez que retornáramos a Alemania. Me preocupaba un poco la manera en como iba a tomarlo mi papá, estaba completamente seguro de que me desheredaría y luego se infartaría. Con mamá no había tanto problema, en el fondo siento que ella ya sabía de mis sentimientos por Levi, aunque definitivamente sería una sorpresa bastante grande. Otra persona que quizá me preocupaba un poco más que papá era Mikasa, Troya iba a arder en cuanto ella lo supiera... realmente quería tener su aprobación y deseaba desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que pudiera entender mi decisión.

―Lo es y cuando compremos nuestra casa en Friburgo, quiero que lo mandes enmarcar y lo cuelgues en donde todos puedan verlo.

Arrugué la nariz y asentí con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Bueno, si estaba con Levi, no podía temerle a nada, ni nadie. Esa era la sensación que me daba.

―De acuerdo.

Besé la punta de su nariz y entrelacé mis manos con las de él, habíamos pasado por un montón de cosas para llegar a este punto y estaba más que seguro de que tendríamos muchísimas más dificultades que superar. No estaba seguro de lo que nos esperaría una vez que regresáramos a Alemania, pero confiaba en que pasara lo que pasara, de alguna forma estaríamos bien. El reloj digital sonó con fuerza, anunciando que ya era un nuevo día y que con él, llegaba Navidad, nuestros rostros se iluminaron con un luz dorada que nos cegó por algunos momentos, después la ventana reflejó las miles de lucesitas que parpadeaban aleatoriamente. Se trataba de un enorme árbol artificial de Navidad, como de unos quince metros de alto que estaba justo en la plaza central frente al hotel en donde estábamos hospedados.

Ambos nos quedamos maravillados con la escena tan... mágica, había un montón de series de lucesitas color plateado que cubrían al enorme pino, las enormes esferas eran azules y otras plateadas, en lo alto se alzaba con majestuosidad la orgullosa estrella dorada que sobresalía de todo el resto del árbol. Levi recargó nuevamente su cabeza contra mi hombro y suspiró, enseguida envolví sus hombros con mi brazo, acercándolo un poco más a mi cuerpo y recargué mi cabeza contra la de él.

―Podría quedarme aquí para siempre.

Murmuré un poco embelesado y un poco adormilado.

―Quedémonos por siempre.

Levi respondió casi en un susurro y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ampliamente.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien y que hayan tenido un excelente inicio de semana, también espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. Por si se lo preguntaban, no, este no ha sido el final, aún nos faltan un par de capítulos más. En teoría, el capitulo 29 era el último originalmente, pero me han llegado varias sugerencias de las chicas que ya leyeron este fanfic en Wattpad que incluyera otro más en donde pudiera explicar cositas que a lo mejor, en estos dos últimos capítulos no se explicaron. Así que bueno, también me ha parecido una idea razonable, entonces sí, aún nos quedan dos últimos capítulos de Green eyes. En fin, infinitas gracias por todo el apoyo que ha recibido y por supuesto, también el cariño y los bellos reviews. Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	29. Epílogo

**::** **EPÍLOGO** | **Si fuéramos una película, este debería ser nuestro soundtrack:**

 **Everything has changed**

" _Todo lo que supe esta mañana cuando desperté,es que ahora sé algo, sé algo que antes no. Y todo lo que veo desde hace dieciocho horas son tus ojos verdes, tus pecas y tu sonrisa en el fondo de mi mente, haciéndome sentir viva"._

—Everything has changed, Taylor Swift.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La vida es como una rifa constante, muchas veces nos puede tocar el papelito menos afortunado y otras veces simplemente puede tocarnos el premio mayor. Uno nunca sabe con qué clase de cosas nos vamos a topar hoy al salir de la casa o a quién podamos conocer, a fin de cuentas la vida es el misterio más grande con el que podamos toparnos, nunca sabes lo que sucederá mañana o dentro de cinco minutos. Ahora podrías estar abajo de un puente, quejándote de la incomoda lluvia y la gente que viene a amontonarse a este sitio tan reducido, viendo al bonito niño de los ojos verdes... y al siguiente instante, ver la vida pasar como si fuera un parpadeo y darte cuenta que un día lluvioso no tiene que ser precisamente malo. Siempre tuve planeada mi vida; crecer, estudiar en la mejor escuela de arte, quedarme por siempre con Erwin viviendo juntos en Francia, sin hacer otra cosa que pintar cuadros y llevar la vida _perfecta_. Pero un día la vida viene para demostrar que no se puede hacer un plan a largo plazo, porque entonces conoces gente nueva, pruebas cosas nuevas y haces cosas que nunca imaginaste.

Entonces descubres que quizá, ya no quieres atarte a la persona con quien por años visualizaste en tu futuro porque el amor puede ser tan fugaz como eterno, que una casa no construye un hogar y que tu color favorito nunca fue el azul, sino el verde. Descubres que los perros te gustan más que los gatos y que la música rock no es basura. Que además de tener la habilidad para dibujar también tienes esa preciosa y magnífica habilidad de tocar el piano y descubres que los niños no son la pesadilla que creías. La vida es un constante aprendizaje, que muy pocos tenemos la dicha de explorar, de conocer... de disfrutar.

Conocí a mucha gente, afortunadamente pude aprender mucho de ellos, fui testigo de que cosas asombrosas pasan todos los días y las formas tan perfectas y distintas que existen de amar.

 _Algunos amores fueron como un inesperado día de granizo;_ **Marco y Jean**. Nunca hubiera imaginado que este par terminaría juntos, pero la verdad es que me dio mucho gusto saberlos felizmente casados. Suelo encontrármelos con frecuencia en la plaza, después de todo, Friburgo es un pueblo muy pequeño. Supe que con el dinero que habían ahorrado desde que se casaron, pudieron remodelar la librería de la familia Bodt, ahora es más grande y surtida, incluso en vez de un piso, ahora tiene dos, lo cual me dio mucho gusto, no sólo porque habría una librería más grande, sino porque les iba bien. Jean continuó con su trabajo en la escuela de artes y en el cumpleaños número treinta de Marco, le obsequió un coche del año. Jean le comentó a Eren que tienen deseos de adoptar.

 _Otros amores fueron como cuando llega el frío invierno a marchitar todo, pero se tiene la firme certeza de que la primavera llegará pronto;_ **Farlan, Isabel y Armin**. Después de haberlo pensado mucho, Farlan fue a buscar a Isabel, hablaron sobre las cosas que nunca dijeron, se aclararon muchos malos entendidos y se liberaron de muchos rencores y enojos. A pesar de que habían acabado en buenos términos ellos no regresaron como pareja, pudieron rescatar su amistad y las cosas que aún los unían pero pronto descubrieron que nada dura para siempre y que incluso ahora, sus corazones estaban ocupados. Isabel por el amor que le tenía a su trabajo y Farlan por el reciente enamoramiento que empezaba a sentir por cierto rubio enano. Farlan estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para conquistar y curar un corazón roto; aunque últimamente estos dos andaban juntos de arriba para abajo, de derecha a izquierda, Armin aún no aceptaba del todo a Farlan, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para poder soltar a Eren por completo. Aunque Eren me ha dicho que cada vez que habla con Armin, lo escucha muy animado y hablando constantemente sobre lo fastidioso que es Farlan, y él pensaba que ese ya era un gran avance.

 _Es una pena, pero otro amores en cambio, fueron como un día muy soleado en la playa, pero que terminó por convertirse en tormenta tropical;_ **Mike y Erwin**. Todo eso de que Erwin se mudaba a América, se debió a Mike. Él tomó mi ejemplo y fue a intentar recuperar al amor de su vida, pero al final el daño fue demasiado grande y a ellos no se les concedió segundas oportunidades. Erwin no sólo me había hecho daño a mí y a él mismo, sino que también lastimó gravemente a la persona que siempre espero por él pacientemente, Mike no quiso saber nada más de él, entiendo a Mike perfectamente, estaba en todo su derecho... pero siento que no liberarse de los rencores es bastante malo, terminan por pudrirse adentro de uno. Espero que algún día cuando la cicatriz no sea tan grande, logren perdonarse. A final de cuentas, hace un año Erwin se casó con una chica de nombre Emily y ella quedó embarazada de gemelos, Erwin me juró que se había enamorado de nuevo y que el despecho no tenía que ver, se le oía bastante feliz, así que supongo que fue bastante honesto. Esa fue la última vez que habló conmigo mediante una llamada telefónica improvisada.

 _Y bueno, algunas personas fueron como brotes que tardaban en florecer, pero que prometían ser las rosas más hermosas de la primavera;_ **Riko** siguió siendo la eterna soltera de siempre... pero sabía muy bien que disfrutaba de su libertad, siempre orgullosa de decir que no necesitaba de un hombre para sentirse completa. Para nuestra luna de miel llevé a Eren a conocer Francia, el lugar en donde crecí y sobre todo para presentárselo a tío Kenny y Riko, por sorprendente que parezca, Kenny le dio su visto bueno en automática a Eren, no necesitaron hablar mucho para que Kenny dijera con seriedad: _me agrada este idiota_. Y Riko, bueno ella se volvió a "enamorar verdaderamente" por segunda vez cuando vio a Eren, y en el museo se armó un alboroto, todos creían que mágicamente había hallado a mi Green eyes de la nada. Actualmente Riko compró una casa más grande e incluso adopto varios gatos de la calle, le ha estado yendo bastante bien con su nueva colección de arte, incluso está pensando en regresar a vivir a su Rusia natal.

 **Hanji** por otro lado... siguió haciendo exactamente lo mismo, hundida y feliz con sus investigaciones. Ella fue la que menos cambió, seguía siendo la misma idiota de siempre lo cual me daba mucho gusto, a pesar de que sigue viviendo en la misma provincia que yo, no la veo con frecuencia y eso se debe a que se la pasa viajando, todos sus viajes son financiados por la corporación para la que trabaja y sería muy tonto si no lo aprovechara. Ya había recorrido todo el continente europeo y actualmente andaba en Egipto y una parte de mí la envidiaba por eso, por supuesto que toda mi casa se ha llenado de souvenires de todos los viajes que ha hecho. No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que esta enamorada de un chico que es parte de su equipo de investigación... Moblit, creo que era su nombre. Últimamente habla de él hasta por los codos, ojalá que pronto siente cabeza y me dé los sobrinos que por tantos años amenazó con enjaretarme.

 _En cambio, otras personas se convirtieron en un hermoso día soleado de Abril, cuando solían ser un día gris de Agosto;_ **Carla** , la madre de Eren, se puso más que feliz cuando se enteró de que su hijo se había casado. No pareció sorprendida en lo absoluto cuando Eren le dijo que se había casado conmigo, de hecho, fue bastante amable y me dio la bienvenida a la familia Aydin, —ni ella, ni Eren querían saber nada del apellido Jaeger— y podía entender bien las razones de ambos. Por cuestiones de trabajo, tuvo que mudarse de nuevo a Alemania y ahora reside en Berlín, pero gracias a todos los dioses, muy lejos de Grisha. Abrió una butiqué con ropa que era un poco más accesible para la gente que no podía pagar algo más caro de temporada, a decir verdad, ella es más feliz viviendo cerca de su hijo y su familia, y cada dos veces —a veces tres veces— al mes, nos hace una visita sorpresa junto con mi señora madre. _Oh,_ la que por cierto, se convirtió en algo así como su asistente personal.

 **Kushel** , por otro lado, fue una de las más felices y satisfechas por mi matrimonio con Eren. En el cumpleaños de mi esposo organizamos una pequeña reunión y fue cuando su sueño de conocer a Carla se hizo realidad, tuvimos suerte de que no se infartara cuando la vio entrando por la puerta de nuestra casa, —aunque admito con mucha vergüenza que sí le dio un ataque de emoción masivo—. Pero en contra de todo pronóstico, Carla y mi madre terminaron por llevarse bastante bien; luego, cuando Carla se mudó a Alemania, Eren movió sus influencias de hijo consentido y logró que mi mamá fuera la asistente personal de Carla. Por supuesto que mi mamá dejó hasta el novio para irse a vivir con Carla a Berlín y tener su vida soñada de artista en sus tiempos libres. Mamá ayudaba a Carla a diseñar varios de su ropa de temporada y podía decir que ambas eran un equipo invencible.

 _Algunos otros amores se mantuvieron como un árbol frondoso que resiste las peores ventiscas y tormentas;_ **Mikasa y Annie**. Creo que su amor fue el más fuerte y resistente de todos los que he podido conocer, a pesar de que hubieron muchos obstáculos que atravesar, ese amor se mantuvo intacto. Annie regresó a Alemania en año nuevo, pero no se atrevió acercarse a Mikasa hasta el día que Eren y yo reunimos a todos nuestros amigos y familiares para darles la noticia de nuestra matrimonio. Para la rubia las cosas fueron más fáciles de lo que fueron para mí, bastaron algunos días para que ella y Mikasa terminaran juntas, creo que todo el mundo sabía que las únicas debilidades de Mikasa radicaban en Demian, Annie y Eren, justo en ese orden. Pero claro que Eren también influyó mucho para que Mikasa y Annie volvieran, incluso la madre de Mikasa apoyó en todo momento a Annie. La rubia abrió su propio negocio de repostería, al principio era pequeño pero con el trabajo duro de Annie poco a poco progreso, luego tuvo que mudar su negocio a un lugar más grande y eventualmente lo convirtió en una especie de repostería-café. Mikasa continuó con su trabajo de abogada y se podría decir que es una de las mejores que tiene Friburgo. Meses después de que Annie regresó, Mikasa compró una casa nueva que no tuviera que ver con Grisha Jaeger, pronto los cuatro, incluyendo a Demian, se mudaron a una residencia cerca del centro de Friburgo por cuestiones del trabajo de Annie y Mikasa; los sacrificios que hicieron en el pasado, el haberse separado... al final había obtenido su recompensa. Llevaban una vida bastante ostentosa ya que las dos ganaban bien, a Demian nunca le hacía falta nada, sobre todo, tenía todo el amor de sus mamás, el de su abuela, el de su padrino Armin, el de Eren y el mío, porque sí, incluso yo le tengo un cariño bastante especial al enano. Hace poco Annie y Mikasa anunciaron que pensaban hacer a la familia más grande y sí, por grande me refiero a que tal vez, muy pronto, Annie tenga su propio bebé. En todo Friburgo no hay familia más hermosa y unida que la de ellas, aunque, pensándolo mejor, hay una excepción...

Y cuanto a Eren y a mí... bueno, las cosas no resultaron del todo bien al principio, cuando regresamos a Alemania Grisha ya estaba enterado de que Eren se había casado con alguien de su mismo sexo y eso no le hizo la menor gracia. Supongo que Nanaba debió de andar vigilando el edificio en donde vivía Eren, porque a la mañana siguiente de que regresamos de Japón, Grisha hizo acto de aparición y sucedió exactamente lo que Eren y yo nos temíamos: no aprobó nuestro matrimonio en lo absoluto. Dio su discurso de padre ejemplar y luego alegó una y mil veces que Eren no era gay, que su único hijo no podía, ni debía ser un marica. Me culpó a mí por llevar a Eren por _desviarlo_ del buen camino, pero con eso sólo logró que el enojo de su hijo incrementara, nadie tiene la culpa de enamorarse y sentir amor, y el amor no debería de ser etiquetado únicamente como el que se tienen un hombre y una mujer. Por más que Grisha intentó convencer a Eren de que firmara las hojas de divorcio que él ya llevaba preparadas, Eren por supuesto que no aceptó, como último recurso amenazó con correrlo del hospital y desheredarlo de las acciones del hospital, pero ni con eso lo logró amedrentar. Al final, la única alternativa que tuvo fue decirle que él no era digno del apellido Jaeger y que incluso Carla tenía la culpa de esto, por no haber estado para darle una educación correcta a su hijo.

Ese día perdió su trabajo, su herencia y quizá a un padre, porque desde entonces Grisha no ha intentado buscarlo. Creo que al final fue algo bueno, Grisha siempre fue una persona tóxica en la vida de Eren.

Yo renuncié a mi trabajo en el museo de Francia, no me fue tan mal, Incluso me dieron una muy buena carta de recomendación y me devolvieron casi todas mis pinturas. El Green eyes se quedó allá y yo ya no podía recibir ni un centavo de lo que esa pintura sacara, haber vendido los derechos de autor fue un gran error. De cualquier forma, no me afectaba en lo absoluto, sabía que Riko estaba cuidando muy bien de ella y además, ya no necesitaba a esa pintura para sentir que de esa forma, podía tener cerca a Eren. Así que la gente del museo podían hacer una fortuna entera con el Green eyes, no importaba en lo más mínimo. Debido a que Eren y yo nos quedamos sin trabajo casi al mismo tiempo, con nuestros ahorros pudimos rentar un departamento bastante sencillo en el centro de Friburgo. Estuvimos viviendo en él durante un año entero, yo logré conseguir un trabajo en el museo de arte moderno de Friburgo, la paga no era tan buena pero nos daba para sobrevivir. Eren también pudo encontrar un trabajo en un hospital recién inaugurado en ese entonces, ya no tenía un cargo tan importante pero también ganaba lo suficiente. Esta vez le tocó estar en el área de pediatría y parecía más feliz que estando en constante estrés haciendo complicados diagnósticos.

Pudimos comprar una sencilla casa después de meses de arduo trabajo y de algunas privaciones para poder ahorrar y gastar ese dinero en la que sería nuestro hogar. Está a las afueras del pueblo, ahí, escondida entre el bosque y la maleza, no es muy grande, pero tampoco es pequeña, está rodeada por tres muros y uno más de rejas, tenía un garaje en el que cabía perfectamente bien mi carcacha que mandé a traer de Francia. Tiene un patio trasero y en él, un bello jardín en el que pude plantar toda clase de plantas y flores, los rosales eran los que crecían con más opulencia e ímpetu. Destacaban de las otras flores o plantas del jardín.

Eren siempre dice que la vida te pone en el lugar en el que debes estar y comienzo a pensar que si la vida decidió convertir a Eren en un doctor en vez de vocalista de una banda, fue por una razón muy importante. Era como si alguien superior a nosotros hubiera tenido un plan perfecto para ambos desde el inicio, pues resulta que hace cinco años y medio, llego una indocumentada rusa a dar a luz en el hospital en el que actualmente trabaja Eren, era una joven de no más de veinte años. Su cuerpo no resistió el parto y falleció, dejando a su bebé solo. Eren se quedó con la custodia temporal del niño, en lo que el hospital y las autoridades alemanas buscaban algún pariente de la chica en Alemania e incluso Rusia. No fue el caso, la mamá del bebé venía huyendo de un prostíbulo y todo apuntaba a que también había estado en diferentes orfanatos de su país natal, no había ningún familiar que se hiciera cargo del niño.

Pero Eren ya le había tomado cariño, así que un día vino conmigo y me dijo: _tendremos un bebé_ , me sentí demasiado conmovido cuando me contó la historia del bebé que no tenía a nadie en el mundo y no pude negarme a tratar de darle una familia, ¿cómo podría?, mucho menos sabiendo que era una acción noble, Eren siempre ha sido así y creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de él.

Tuvimos muchas complicaciones para adoptarlo debido a que somos un matrimonio del mismo sexo y las leyes que permitían que los gays adoptaran, recién se habían puesto en vigencia en Alemania. Fue un largo año entre papeleo, psicólogos y una infinidad de visitas de los trabajadores sociales a nuestra casa. Como siempre, Annie, Mikasa, Armin, Farlan, mi mamá y la mamá de Eren nos apoyaron con todo el trámite y con lo que se necesitara, creímos que nunca lo lograríamos pero un día... como si la vida no hubiera sido ya lo suficientemente buena con nosotros, recibimos la carta que nos felicitaba y aprobaba para la adopción.

En el orfanato apodaron al bebé como _Eren junior_ , ya que desde siempre Eren había cuidado de él, desde que nació y quedó solo. Claro que también se debió a que Eren empezó a donar pequeñas cantidades de dinero al orfanato en donde estaba Eren junior, pero cuando quedó bajo nuestra tutela, decidimos cambiarle el nombre, sin embargo, ninguno nos convencía del todo porque eran demasiado comunes o significados muy sosos. Incluso pensamos en ponerle un nombre ruso, Annie nos ayudó mucho, pero al final ninguno daba el ancho y el plazo para registrarlo estaba llegando a su fin.

Afortunadamente, unos cuantos días antes de que el plazo se nos terminara y tuviéramos que dejarlo como Eren junior, mi suegra Carla apareció para conocer a su nieto. Fue ahí cuando nos dio un amplio repertorio de nombres turcos que tenían significados bastantes bonitos, pero al final nos decidimos por _Murat,_ ya que en turco significa _deseo concedido_ y Eren y yo concordábamos con que Murat era eso para nosotros, un deseo que nos fue concedido. Aunque Eren no quería, por cuestiones legales de quién había hecho la demanda de adopción, el apellido de Murat terminó siendo Jaeger y no Ackerman, como Eren lo deseaba... no quería que él cargara con el peso de un apellido como ese.

Habían sucedido muchas cosas inesperadas... aunque si lo pensaba bien, había sido así desde que conocí a Eren.

Cosas que nunca creí que pasarían, habían sucedido justo de la manera más imprevista. Afuera llovía y las gotas de lluvia chocaban con la ventana de la habitación, era un día lluvioso de agosto... días como este, me traían tan buenos recuerdos. Acababa de darle un baño a Murat y me encargaba de secar sus cabellos rubios con delicadeza. Era un niño muy inquieto y con demasiada energía, todo lo contrario a Demian, el hijo de Mikasa, le gusta hacer travesuras y brincar en los charcos de lodo que se hacían en el jardín en los días de lluvia. Odia tomar duchas y le gusta mucho jugar con Öyku, de vez en cuando es quisquilloso con la comida, especialmente si es con vegetales con colores verdes, como todo niño, ama comer dulces y gomitas, en especial los malvaviscos cubiertos de chocolate.

Cumplió los cuatro años el tres de marzo, pero es un niño realmente inteligente. Sus ojos también son verdes como los de Eren pero los de Murat son afilados como los de un felino que puede ser tan manso como agresivo, a pesar de ser todavía tan pequeño comenzamos a notar que tiene una fuerte personalidad. Mikasa y Annie vienen a visitarnos todos los sábados y obviamente traen con ellas a Demian a jugar con Murat, fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta de la personalidad tan brusca y fuerte que tiene _nuestro hijo_. A pesar de que Demian es dos años más grande, es quien siempre sale llorando porque Murat no quiere prestarle los juguetes, o porque ya lo empujó.

Mikasa dice que en ese sentido le recuerda a mí, pequeño pero rudo, ella, y de hecho todos creemos que cuando sea mayor sera incluso peor que yo. Y es un niño tan amado, es fácil encariñarse con él sin importar qué, en ese sentido me recuerda mucho a Eren y lo ridículamente fácil que es tomarle cariño. Murat es inocente, como él solo puede serlo... cree que Eren y yo somos sus padres biológicos de verdad, aunque yo sé que tarde o temprano empezara a preguntar del por qué tiene dos papás, por qué él es rubio y nosotros no, o el por qué no se parece a ninguno de los dos. Desearía que se quedara así por siempre.

—Papá Levi, tengo hambre— Balbuceó dejando el celular que pertenecía a Eren a un lado. Era la única manera de mantenerlo quieto, no me gustaba mucho recurrir a eso, pero de vez en cuando había excepciones como hoy.— Quiero cereal de chocolate.

—Mh no, hoy no te acabaste todos tus vegetales.

Tiré de una de sus mejillas con suavidad y enseguida comenzó a protestar y patalear, le dejé alrededor de cinco minutos haciendo berrinche, hasta que Eren salió de la ducha y al ver que el niño lloraba casi enseguida se acercó para tomarlo entre sus brazos y preguntarle lo que le ocurría; Murat calmó mágicamente sus chillidos y con un puchero bastante tramposo, miró a Eren y entre hipidos, lágrimas y mocos le dijo:

—Mi papá Levi no quiere darme cereal de chocolate.

Enseguida Eren dirigió su mirada acusatoria a mí, pero al ver mi ceño fruncido y como ponía el dedo índice en el aire, suavizo sus facciones y sonrió nervioso al verse involucrado en medio de esta pequeña discusión. Pronto me apresuré en decir:

—Primero, hoy se portó muy mal, segundo, no se comió toda su comida y tercero... se portó mal.

—Oh no, Murat, tienes que portarte bien y obedecer en todo lo que Levi te diga— Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, justo a lado de mí. Murat escuchaba atento las palabras de Eren.— Además, tienes que comer toda tu comida para... para crecer alto y fuerte, o te quedarás igual de enano que Levi.

Se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a reír por el pésimo chiste de Eren, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y fruncí más el entrecejo al tiempo que le soltaba un pisotón al pie del castaño, quien de inmediato se quejó.

—Pues este enano puede dejarte un mes en abstinencia― Pase la mirada de Eren a Murat.― Y a ti sin cereal de chocolate.

Ambos pusieron esa misma expresión de perro apaleado, agradecía que Murat aún fuera un niño y no le interesara mucho saber qué demonios era la abstinencia, o de lo contrario Eren y yo estaríamos en muchos problemas. Los dos soltaron una protesta en forma de un _¡Ay, Levi!_ , que era tan típico de Eren pero que Murat había imitado y adoptado con el paso del tiempo, negué con la cabeza y me levanté del mullido colchón para empezar a recoger los juguetes y peluches que estaban regados por toda la habitación. Escuche que mientras yo estaba en mi importante tarea de tener la habitación que pertenecía a Eren y a mí ordenada, ellos dos cuchicheaban algo.

Pronto sentí los pequeños y ligeros pasos del rubio acercándose hasta donde yo estaba, inesperadamente se abrazó a mi pierna izquierda y levantó los ojitos verdes, mirándome con la mirada más tierna que tenía para atacarme.

—No te enojes papi, mañana me portaré bien y me comeré toda mi comida, en serio.

Torció más los labios, formando un puchero y sus ojos pronto se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento, sentí toda mi determinación y enojo flaquear y desvanecerse hasta convertirse en nada. Me incliné para tomar al pequeño niño entre mis brazos y acunarlo entre ellos, pronto él se aferró a mi cuello.

—Enano mocoso y tramposo— Susurré con suavidad y regresé hasta la cama, para sentarme muy cerquita de Eren, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.— Es jugar sucio, elfo de alcantarilla apestosa.

Una carcajada burlona brotó desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Eren, enseguida se acercó a mi rostro y depositó un beso en mis labios y otra más en la frente.

—No sabía que los elfos podían vivir en alcantarillas apestosas.— Arrugo la nariz y acarició los rubios cabellos del niño que yacía en mis brazos.

—Sólo tú, avergüenzas a tu linaje.

Murmuré con burla, codeando un poco su estómago.

—Puedes apostar a que es así.

Bajó la verde mirada y su sonrisa desapareció, me cacheteé mentalmente al darme cuenta de lo que había provocado. Sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, el asunto de que Grisha lo haya dejado de reconocer como hijo era algo que afectaría para siempre a Eren; no era fácil para él, toda su vida su padre tuvo expectativas muy altas en él y Eren siempre intentó poder demostrar que era digno de merecer su orgullo, saber que todo su esfuerzo nunca rindió frutos porque a la larga Grisha siempre quería más de él, lo deprimía bastante. Los primeros meses fueron los más difíciles, incluso en las noches cuando creía que yo dormía, se encerraba en el baño a llorar. Me dolía verlo así, no debe ser fácil para nadie cuando alguien a quien admiras mucho, amas mucho... te decepciona de esta forma.

Torcí los labios, sintiendo su dolor como propio. Yo también deseaba que Grisha reconociera a su hijo porque Eren realmente lo merecía, no era un vago bueno para nada, no andaba por la vida haciéndole mal a nadie, era un doctor respetado y con mucha frecuencia le gustaba ser noble con quien lo necesitara. Murat se removió en mis brazos, acomodándose de tal manera que pudiera ver a Eren.

—Papá Eren, cuéntame la historia de cómo Sol y Luna se enamoraron.

El castaño levantó la mirada y con esa simple oración bastó para que cambiara su semblante triste a uno avergonzado, me alegró verlo así. De alguna manera, sentía que Murat y Eren tenían un vínculo especial, como si hubieran estado destinados a encontrarse, como de alguien que necesita un hogar y alguien que puede dar ese hogar. De vez en cuando me sentía un tanto celoso de ese vínculo que los iba a unir de por vida.

—¿Esa historia?, pero ya te la sabes al derecho y al revés.— Eren desvió la mirada al ver la sonrisa burlona que se empezaba a formar en mis labios.

—Sí Eren, cuéntanos la historia. Yo quiero escucharla.— Enarqué una ceja y amplié sólo un poco mi sonrisa.

—¡Sí papá! ¡cuéntanos la historia!

Eren arrugó la nariz y al ver que seguiríamos insistiendo, suspiró dándose por vencido y asintió mientras se acomodaba en el colchón y nos cubría a los tres con la manta de color verde pastel.

—A ver...— Se llevó una mano a su barbilla en un gesto pensativo.— Había una vez, no hace mucho tiempo... una luna que vivía muy solo y triste en medio de todo el enorme espacio. Luna tenía un montón de amigas estrellas, pero en el fondo necesitaba encontrar su hogar y sentirse amado, entonces, un día muy inesperado, Luna hizo un gran descubrimiento...

—¡Conoció a su Sol!

Sentenció el pequeño rubio con emoción, removiéndose un poco en mis brazos.

—Exacto, conoció a su Sol— Eren dirigió la mirada a mi persona y me sonrió ampliamente, provocando un ligero rubor de mi parte.— Sol era tan brillante que desde el primer momento hizo que Luna se enamorara, ya que no había visto otro ser igual de bello que Sol.

Me acomodé mejor sobre la cama, abrazando con un poco más de fuerza a Murat. Ambos escuchábamos con atención cada palabra, de vez en cuando el rubio se emocionaba en alguna parte de la historia y repetía las palabras de Eren, creí que yo también conocía a la perfección la historia de Luna y Sol, pero lo cierto es que la versión de Eren era un poco diferente a la que yo sabía. Ambos teníamos versiones muy diferentes de cómo había sucedido nuestra historia, porque claro, ambos la vivimos desde roles y puntos de vista muy distintos. Siendo honesto, me gustaba más esta versión metafórica en donde Eren acoplaba perfectamente bien los sucesos con sus metáforas un tanto extrañas.

Armin, Hanji, Annie, Mikasa, Jean y Farlan, eran las estrellas y los cometas. Cada obstáculo que tuvimos que enfrentar, eran hoyos negros que intentaban tragarse el amor que sentían Sol y Luna, el uno por el otro. Incluso Nanaba resultaba siendo el planeta tierra en esta historia y no porque fuera buena, sino por su egoísmo de querer tener a Luna para ella sola, e intentar separarla de Sol. Tenía sentido en realidad, porque la luna esta atada a la tierra por la fuerza de atracción, como un imán.

—La señora del universo se conmovió tanto por el amor que se tenían Sol y Luna que les permitió estar juntos, liberando a Luna de Tierra y a Sol le concedió la nueva oportunidad de estar con su verdadero amor.

Murat saltó de repente de mis brazos y aplaudió con emoción, de esa forma supe que la historia había concluido. Eren me sonrió y yo le sonreí de regreso, estaba satisfecho y más que satisfecho, me sentía tan feliz y afortunado de haber encontrado el amor verdadero, de haber incluso crecido como persona con él. No muchos tienen la suerte que yo tuve, de encontrar a la otra pieza con la que encajas perfectamente.

—Papá Eren, ¿entonces Luna y Sol tuvieron su final feliz?

El niño se sentó sobre las piernas de Eren y lo miró lleno de la curiosidad propia de un niño de su edad. Eren parpadeó y se quedó pensando su respuesta por largos y tendidos segundos.

—No.

Respondió rotundamente, Murat y yo ahogamos una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Y entonces?

Preguntamos el pequeño niño rubio y yo al mismo tiempo, él tenía una expresión de preocupación y yo había fruncido el ceño, pero Eren sólo sonreía relajadamente.

—Verás, Murat...— Su sonrisa se ensanchó, haciendo que sus ojos se le achinaran, tenía bastante tiempo desde que no le veía una sonrisa así a Eren.— Entre ellos los finales felices no pueden existir, porque no ha sido el final, es un nuevo comienzo. Están destinados a encontrarse y amarse una y otra vez, destinados a iniciar de nuevo.

Giré los ojos hacia arriba pero casi enseguida fui a acurrucarme con Eren y Murat, nos abrazó a ambos, acarició los dorados cabellos de Murat y tronó un beso en mis labios. Al final yo había obtenido más de lo que siempre había pedido, más de lo que merecía... estaba agradecido con la vida, o el destino, por enviar a chicos despistados de ojos verdes a refugiarse de la lluvia debajo de puentes. Afuera había dejado de llover y el manto negro había cubierto al cielo, los puntintos rutilantes en el cielo hicieron su aparición y los grillos comenzaron a cantar. Öyku había entrado a la habitación en algún momento, moviendo su cola con algo parecido a la felicidad, para al final, acostarse al pie de la cama.

Murat se había quedado dormido en algún momento y Eren miraba fijamente por la ventana a la media luna que recién se asomaba en el cielo nocturno. Me acomodé mejor entre sus brazos y entrelacé mi mano izquierda, con su mano izquierda.

—¿No crees que para siempre es algo exagerado?— Susurré en voz muy bajita, siendo cuidadoso de no despertar al niño que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Eren.

—Para siempre es un termino relativo— Murmuró igual de bajito, sin quitar la mirada de la brillante luna. Luego suspiró y recargó su cabeza contra mi hombro.— Para mí, por ejemplo, tu para siempre es todo lo que necesito.

Media sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y afiancé más mi agarre con la mano de Eren, mientras recargaba mi cabeza contra la de él y me aseguraba de susurrar muy cerca de su oído:

—En ese caso, te ofrezco un para siempre que nos dure todo la vida, mi Luna.

—Entonces... para toda la vida, mi Sol.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que estén teniendo un excelente inicio de semana y que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Aquí traté de explicar lo mejor que pude lo qué pasó con los personajes que tuvieron relevancia en el fanfic y también, como se habrán dado cuenta, incluí a uno nuevo que es mío, de cierta forma. Bueno, como lo había comentado antes, éste sería el último capitulo originalmente, sin embargo, desde que dije en Wattpad que iba a editarlo, hubieron varias chicas que me sugirieron hacer un capitulo extra en dónde expliqué varias cosas que a lo mejor quedaron en el aire. Por ejemplo: las cartas que se supone que escribe Eren en Querido Levi, nunca se explicó qué pasó con ellas y a mí me ha parecido razonable dedicar un último capitulo para explicar eso. Creo que con eso de que planeo con mucha anticipación mis fanfics, como que se me quedan varios detallitos de los que yo sí estoy consciente pero mis lectores no y por eso, se me pasa explicarlos como se debe. Así que bueno... recién empiezo el capitulo extra, así que si alguien tiene alguna duda, por favor, que hable ahora o callé para siempre, ah. En serio, si tienen alguna duda, estaría bien que me la dejaran en un comentario y yo me encargo de incluir la explicación en el siguiente capitulo. Si llegaste hasta acá, sólo me resta decir que muchas gracias sinceras por el apoyo, el tiempo y el cariño que has invertido en este fanfic. Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos! ✨  
_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	30. Cartoons & marshmellows

**Cartoons & marshmallows**

" _Tan sólo estamos envejeciendo, cariño, y he estado pensando en ello últimamente. ¿Alguna vez te enloqueció? ¿que tan rápido la noche cambia?, todo lo que alguna vez has soñado desaparece cuando despiertas. Pero no hay nada por lo que estar asustado, incluso cuando la noche cambia, eso nunca nos cambiará a ti y a mí."_

—Night changes, 1D.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado un largo tiempo antes de que sus pies lo llevaran de camino a esa casa, mucho tiempo más antes de que pudiera escabullirse al viejo ático sin que nadie lo notara, por eso ahora se sentía completamente satisfecho en medio de esas cajas de cartón polvorientas, los cd's que ya nadie nunca más escuchaba, la vieja guitarra eléctrica que ya jamás se volvió a tocar y que tanto le fascinaba. Le gustaba demasiado escarbar en medio de esos recuerdos que le resultaban tan lejanos y distantes, pero entre todo eso, había una caja en particular que siempre esculcaba con escrutinio, se sentaba y leía las viejas cartas de papel rugoso y amarillento que eran una de las pocas cosas que atesoraba como un buen libro antes de ir a dormir.

Sus ojos verdes viajaban entre las letras escritas a mano con tanta paciencia y esmero, una pequeña historia de como se habían conocido Luna y Sol, simples palabras en papel pero que sabía que el sentimiento seguía ahí, intacto, como la primera vez que se escribieron. Entonces, mientras él recordaba y releía las palabras que ya se sabía al derecho y al revés, una cabeza de cabellos negros se asomó por la puerta que sin querer, había dejado entreabierta. Se apresuró en guardar las cartas en la caja en la que habían estado ocultas por tanto tiempo y rápidamente se colocó de pie, se sacudió el polvo que pudo haberle quedado adherido a su ropa y luego, de manera un tanto disimulada, hizo la caja a un lado con la punta de su converse lleno de lodo seco, escondiéndola detrás de otra caja mucho más grande.

Esperaba que de esta forma, su secreto pudiera estar a salvo.

—No se supone que debas estar aquí— Le amonestó con algo de severidad Demian, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto que le recordaba a su tía Mikasa.— Levi se pondrá furioso si se entera que nuevamente entraste aquí.

Demian parecía mortificado ante la idea de que Levi volviera a regañarlos por las constantes travesuras de Murat, pero el rubio, en cambio, simplemente bufó con aburrimiento y encogió sus pequeños hombros, diciendo:

—Siempre puedo decirle que mi papá Eren me dejó venir.

—Pero le mentirías— Atacó rápidamente el otro niño, pareciendo más angustiado ante la mentira blanca, luego negó con la cabeza y dijo:— No es bueno mentir.

—No tendré que hacerlo si tú no le cuentas nada a mi papá Levi— Explicó Murat, regalándole una mirada de astucia al otro niño.— Será nuestro secreto.

Demian pareció dudar ante esa la lógica del niño menor, él era el mayor de los dos, se suponía que debía cuidar de Murat y vigilar que no se metiera en demasiados problemas, pero también sabía que no debía mentir a sus mayores y le mortificaba tanto ocultarle cosas a cualquiera que pensara que él era el más responsable de los dos. Su abuela solía decir que era un niño muy tranquilo y era cierto, se conformaba con pasar horas leyendo los libros de aventuras que su padrino Armin le traía de Berlín cada que venía de visita.

En cambio Murat... bueno, le gustaban mucho las aventuras, jugar en los charcos de lodo a pesar de que Levi le repetía constantemente que no lo hiciera. Tenía esa increíble habilidad para meterse en problemas y de paso, meterlo a él en problemas también, aunque la mayoría de las veces se las ingeniaba muy bien para salir airoso del regaño de Levi. Murat era por naturaleza inquieto, no podía estarse en paz por mucho tiempo y por eso le aburría sentarse a leer alguno de los libros de Demian, sin importar qué tan buenos fueran.

Tras varios segundos de silencio por parte Demian, éste terminó suspirando y asintiendo con pesar.

—Bien— Aceptó con voz cansina, luego sus ojos negros fueron a dar con Murat.— Pero vámonos de aquí antes de que Levi o mi abuela se den cuenta.

El rubio sonrió pareciendo complacido y se encaminó directamente a la salida del ático, Demian esperó con paciencia a que el otro niño estuviera fuera para cerrar la puerta y suspirar con alivio cuando nadie pareció pillarlos adentro de él. Se apuró en tomar la mano de Murat para arrastrarlo lejos de ese lugar y guiarlo a la planta baja de la casa.

—Mi abuela y Levi han preparado el almuerzo— Comentó Demian ante el inusual silencio de Murat, eso sólo se podía significar que estaba planeando una nueva travesura.— ¡Les he pedido que preparen malteada de chocolate para nosotros!

Eso logró captar la atención del pequeño rubio y cualquier travesura que pudiera estar planeando, se desvaneció ante la idea de poder obtener un poco de leche con chocolate. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios y esta vez él se encargó de arrastrar entre los estrechos pasillos de la casa y escaleras abajo a Demian.

—¡Brillante!

Fue todo lo que Murat dijo con entusiasmo mientras se apresuraba en ir, aferrando con fuerza la mano de Demian con la suya para que de ninguna forma se quedara rezagado de los placeres que sólo una malteada de chocolate podía dar. Al llegar a la cocina fueron recibidos por el delicioso aroma de las galletas que preparaba la abuela de Demian y el omelette con queso que Levi ya estaba haciendo. Anya, la hermana menor de Demian, ya estaba en su sillita de madera, comiendo una galleta con chispas de chocolate y su respectiva malteada.

Anya era una bebé de dos años, muy rubia y de bonitos ojos azules, era muy parecida a su tía Annie a diferencia de Demian, quien tenía un enorme parecido con su tía Mikasa, pero si Murat o Demian lo notaban, no importaba demasiado, era la enorme ventaja de ser un pequeño humano en todo el apogeo inocente de la niñez. En cuanto Levi se percató de la presencia de su único y preciado hijito entrando a la cocina-comedor, casi se infarta. Miró con horror los converse que habían sido blancos ahora llenos de lodo seco del jardín, la camisa con estampados de las casas de Hogwarts manchada de sólo Dios sabía qué, las rodillas raspadas y las mejillas con pequeñas manchas de tierra, pero aún así, el pequeño rubio sonreía como si toda la suciedad y los raspones en su cuerpo fueran algo totalmente mundano para él. Levi jamás se sintió con la suficiente madurez como para cuidar de un niño, pero aquí estaba, negando suavemente con la cabeza mientras se agachaba a la altura de su hijo para limpiar sus mejillas sucias con una servilleta de papel.

—Quiero mi leche con chocolate— Repuso el niño mientras su papá se encargaba de limpiar su rostro, al ver la ceja levantada de Levi, supo que había olvidado decir algo y de inmediato se apuró en decir:— Por favor.

—Y supongo que ya lavaste tus manos.

Dijo Levi mientras se enderezaba nuevamente y se encargaba de tirar la servilleta al contenedor de basura, miró a su hijo con suspicacia y Murat casi enseguida amplió una enorme sonrisa para mostrar sus manos totalmente limpias. Levi suspiró con alivio de que hoy no tuviera que pasar por el tedioso ritual para convencer o amenazar a Murat de que debía lavar sus manos, cuando asintió con aprobación, el niño de inmediato se apresuró en ir a sentarse a un lado de Demian, quien también esperaba a que le sirvieran su porción de comida, con su respectiva malteada de chocolate.

El almuerzo transcurrió con tranquilidad y Levi agradeció a las divinidades existentes por eso, generalmente los almuerzos con Murat eran una cosa difícil, se levantaba, iba, daba vueltas, dejaba la comida enfriarse y luego, cuando volvía a tener hambre regresaba a su lugar, con su plato de comida fría y entonces, Levi tenía que calentarla nuevamente porque de ninguna forma podía darle comida fría a su hijo. Ah, ser padre era cosa seria, nunca imaginó que sería agotador pero desde luego, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Eren era su complemento y Murat sólo había llegado para afianzar ese lazo que compartía con él. Sí, si alguien le preguntaba a Levi si estaba llevando una buena vida, él contestaría que mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginó, mejor de lo que quizá, merecía.

Así que por hoy, pudo sentarse a tomar su café con tranquilidad mientras platicaba animadamente con la madre de Mikasa y al mismo tiempo, vigilaba cómodamente, sin ninguna preocupación a Anya y a su propio hijo. Levi había notado que Murat era bastante influenciado por Demian, de vez en cuando imitaba algunas actitudes del hijo de Mikasa y le parecía bastante bien que Demian resultara ser la buena influencia que apaciguara la constante hiperactividad de Murat. Asoció a que por eso se debía que justo ahora, él estuviera sentado con calma comiendo toda su comida, ya que Demian lo hacía de esa forma.

Cuando ambos niños terminaron su almuerzo, Levi dejó que Murat se fuera a jugar con la condición de que lo hiciera adentro de la casa, ya era bastante martirio ver a su hijo sucio para que éste terminara completamente negro de mugre por la tierra y el lodo del jardín de la casa de Annie y Mikasa. Murat arrastró consigo a Demian hasta la sala, en donde estaba el morral que había llevado con varios juguetes, un par de historietas y también dulces que solía esconder de Levi. Después de todo, era una ocasión especial porque había venido a visitar a Demian y no había nadie más con quien deseara compartir sus dulces que con él.

Sacó una de las historietas que llevaba cargando y se la mostró a Demian con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro. Demian era apenas un par de años más grande que él, pero a pesar de eso, le tenía bastante paciencia al rubio, le gustaba jugar con él y sí, por ser el más grande, pensaba que debía evitar que Murat se metiera en demasiados problemas.

—¿Ves esto?— Preguntó Murat enseñándole su historieta, Demian asintió, un tanto curioso y extrañado de lo que le mostraba el otro niño.— Es la mejor historieta del mundo, la historia de La última esperanza y el hombre más fuerte.

Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tendía el libro de dibujos en dirección de Demian, este inmediatamente la cogió entre sus manos y miró la portada con bastante curiosidad, su ceño se frunció cuando dijo:

—Nunca había escuchado de ella.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría leerla conmigo?— Ofreció rápidamente Murat con aquella emoción que lo caracterizaba cada vez que algo le emocionaba.— Es casi tan bonita como la historia de Luna y Sol.

—Luna y Sol— Repitió Demian, anotando mentalmente que debía leer esa historia después, porque definitivamente no la conocía.— Está bien, me gustaría leer la historia de La última esperanza y el hombre más fuerte.

Ambos se sentaron en el que les parecía el sillón más grande de todos, las piernas de Demian colgando por el borde mientras que los converse sucios de Murat apenas alcanzaban el borde del sillón. Cada uno sujetó uno de los extremos del enorme y pesado libro para ponerse en marcha y comenzar a leer la historieta que parecía que nunca tendría fin. Demian leía en voz alta para Murat, y Murat enseguida repetía en voz más bajita lo que el otro niño decía con tal perfección; en algún punto de la historia, a Demian le pareció bastante raro que los padres de Murat fueran los protagonistas. Levi era el hombre más fuerte en la historieta, parecía interpretar a alguien bastante distante, duro y que protegía las murallas de su pequeña ciudad con la vida y honor. Eren era un príncipe elfo que había sido desterrado de su reino y negado de su corona por motivos bastante injustos, al menos así era en la historieta.

Hubieron muchos desacuerdos y peleas entre la última esperanza y el hombre más fuerte, pero eventualmente, siempre terminaban haciendo algo heroico y salvando el día. A Murat parecía no importarle demasiado que sus dos padres fueran los dos protagonistas de esta historia, pero Demian tuvo la necesidad de detenerse en algún punto de la historia para decir con una voz pensativa que no iba muy acorde con su edad:

—¿Por qué los personajes principales se parecen un montón a tus padres?— Preguntó, bajando momentáneamente el libro y ganándose la atención de Murat.— ¿No te parece raro?, es decir... tus padres son todo menos heroicos.

Admitió sin vergüenza alguna el mayor de los dos, pensó en Levi y no pudo verlo como el hombre más fuerte, en realidad, Levi sí daba miedo cuando Murat lo hacía enojar demasiado, pero fuera de eso, le gustaba pintar y tenía un carácter bastante tranquilo que relucía en todo su resplandor cuando limpiaba. Por otro lado, Eren era muy inteligente pero no lo imaginaba blandiendo una espada, a su tío Eren le encantaba jugar con los niños pequeños y salvar a los cachorritos abandonados de la calle. En resumen, a Demian le parecía que tanto Levi como Eren, eran las personas más comunes que conocía.

Murat, en cambio, encogió los hombros con sencillez para decir:

—¡Qué importa!— El niño más pequeño rodó los ojos con fastidio.— En esta historia todos pueden ser héroes, sólo tienes que usar la imaginación. ¿Has visto las cosas tan bonitas que pinta mi papá Levi?, es porque usa su imaginación.

Demian parpadeó un tanto sorprendido ante la firme resolución de Murat y éste enseguida se apuró en cambiar de hoja y volver a levantar el libro de dibujos con emoción irradiando por todas partes.

—¡Mira!— Exclamó Murat alegremente, señaló una viñeta especifica en la hoja y cuando Demian fijó sus ojos en ella, estos se abrieron muy grande.— ¡En esta historia la tía Mikasa es una honorable elfa guerrera de élite!

Demian acercó un poco más su rostro al cuaderno de dibujo y con impresionados ojos, vio lo que parecía ser una versión más joven de su mamá, ataviada en una resplandeciente armadura plateada y una capa roja colgando de sus hombros con elegancia, blandía con valentía un bonito arco de lo que parecía ser madera. Luego Murat señaló otra viñeta en donde esta vez aparecía su otra madre.

—¡Y la tía Annie es un espíritu del bosque que habla con los árboles!

Explicó el rubio con la misma enjundia con la que había hablado de Mikasa, Demian asintió con suavidad y fijó sus ojos en la otra versión también joven de Annie, su cabello rubio estaba suelto y su fleco se partía en dos partes sobre su frente para mostrar la estrella de cuatro picos en ella, tenía un bonito vestido blanco y un lobo albino sentado con solemnidad a un lado de ella. Fue entonces que Demian realmente se emocionó ante la idea de que sus madres también pudieran formar parte de ese mundo lleno de héroes que peleaban contra dragones y toda clase de criaturas horribles.

—Puede que mis padres no sean heroicos— Murmuró con suavidad Murat, sus ojos verdes perdidos en algún punto muerto entre las hojas de la historieta.— Pero fueron ellos quienes inventaron este mundo en donde hasta el tío Armin es un héroe, por eso creo que son asombrosos.

—Sí, es verdad— Demian sonrió, sintiéndose más entusiasmado y emocionado por seguir leyendo la historieta de Murat.— Me gustaría seguir leyendo.

Y así, ambos niños volvieron a enfrascarse en la interesante historia que prometía un montón de aventuras fascinantes, aquella que Murat sostenía con tanto cuidado, como si fuera su posesión más valiosa.

* * *

Para el cumpleaños número seis de Murat, toda la enorme familia se reunió en su casa. Eren había pasado buena parte de la mañana horneando un enorme pastel de chocolate y preparando otras cosas para los invitados que llegarían por la tarde a la modesta comida. Sus abuelas habían llegado a medio día, haciendo gran alboroto y llenando a su nieto de regalos, pronto Kushel fue directo a la cocina a ayudar a Eren y Carla lo obligó a darse un baño, alegando que su único nieto no estaría sucio el día de su cumpleaños.

Mientras en su casa había gran barullo, con Eren y Kushel riendo en la cocina, con Carla entreteniendo a Murat en el baño, contándole cuentos turcos que tanto fascinaban al niño, Levi acomodaba el desorden que había en la habitación de su hijo, sintiéndose menos ansioso cuando cada cosa pareció estar en su debido lugar. Luego se apresuró en acomodar el desorden de sábanas, mantas y almohadas tiradas sobre el piso para posteriormente tender la cama.

Fue ahí, mientras acomodaba la ropa de cama y hacía las almohadas a un lado que las vio. _Cartas_ , muchas cartas que parecían arrugadas y viejas por el paso del tiempo, las hojas ya eran de un color amarillento y la suave textura que alguna vez debieron de tener, no era más que rugosa y dura ahora. Levi frunció el ceño, sin entender qué hacían cosas como esas en la cama de Murat, pero pronto su curiosidad nata hizo que sus manos desdoblaran una de ellas, sólo para darse cuenta de que era la inconfundible letra de Eren. Sus ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa cuando empezó a leer su contenido, no eran simples cartas y ya, eran cartas dirigidas para él, pero que nunca recibió.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al imaginarse a un joven, ingenuo e inexperto Eren escribiéndolas, con toda su vergüenza pero también, con todo el cariño que sólo Eren sabía expresar mediante palabras. Una sonrisa ligera se formó en su rostro y antes de que Murat pudiera darse cuenta de que ahora estaban en su poder, se apresuró en doblarlas y guardarlas en las bolsas de sus pantalones, para después seguir con su tarea de tender la cama y buscar ropa decente para vestir a su hijo.

Los primeros en llegar a la pequeña reunión para celebrar el cumpleaños de Murat Jaeger fueron Armin y Farlan, ambos muy juntos el uno con el otro, en lo que parecía ser el inicio de una relación formal después de varios años de paciencia en querer sanar todo lo que pudo haber impedido que ambos fueran felices y estuvieran cómodos. Luego, Mikasa con toda su familia no tardó en aparecer, entre el barullo por los lloriqueos de Anya y la voz enérgica de Annie que trataba de calmar el llanto de su hija, pero pareciendo fallar en el intento. Poco después, Eren se acercó para ayudar al par de mujeres que luchaban por tranquilizar a la revoltosa niña.

Marco y Jean también fueron invitados y no tomó mucho tiempo antes de que la pareja de esposos llegaran a la reunión, Levi entonces pudo observar al grupo reunirse de nuevo en una de esas contadas veces. Observando como las bromas entre Annie y Jean seguían ahí, como Eren siempre se metía para hacerle algún comentario mordaz a Jean y la forma en que Armin siempre intentaba calmar los ánimos, o como Mikasa miraba todo con su típico aburrimiento mal fingido, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa de cariño que sentía por todos ellos.

Incluso Farlan rápidamente se adaptó a ellos, encajando a la perfección con el grupo de amigos tan inusual, él siempre resultaba siendo alguien totalmente ambiguo, pues nunca se sabía con seguridad si estaba de lado de Jean o de Eren, le gustaba hacer enfadar a ambos por partes iguales. Murat y Demian también estaban en la sala, armando con ayuda de Carla la pista de coches que Armin y Farlan le habían obsequiado al rubio. Su madre y la madre de Mikasa hablaban entre ellas, y jugaban con Anya, quien caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala.

Y al presenciar todo eso desde el umbral de la sala, Levi pudo sentir como si todos los años se le estuvieran viniendo encima, cada día un poco más viejo y más lejos de aquellos años en los que todos se reunían en Punta de cielo a pasar un rato agradable. Antes sólo eran un puñado de chicos soñando con lo que harían cuando fueran un poco mayores, y ahora estaban de nuevo todos allí, todos adultos, menos jóvenes de lo que alguna vez fueron. La familia poco a poco iba haciéndose más grande, con su propio hijo, los hijos de Mikasa y Annie, incluso cuando Marco y Jean obtuvieran las papeles de adopción para su próxima hija. Con Farlan y Armin no se sabía, apenas eran una relación que iba formándose, pero al menos sabía que Hanji cada día estaba más animada a tener un bebé.

La nueva generación que esperaba que fuera tan unida como ellos lo han sido siempre, aunque hubo un tiempo en el que sus caminos tuvieron que separarse por completo, pero eventualmente habían regresado a este mismo lugar para poder contar cosas nuevas y hacer que el resto se asombrara por las aventuras que cada uno tuvo que atravesar para poder llegar a este punto. De repente, varios golpes en la puerta se hicieron sonar y Levi tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos nostálgicos para ir a ver quién llamaba a la puerta, ni bien terminó de abrirla por completo cuando una voz chillona casi rompe sus tímpanos y unos toscos brazos lo rodearon hasta casi asfixiarlo. Se sentía demasiado viejo para estas cosas y en el fondo esperaba que Hanji también lo sintiera de esa forma, pero ella seguía tan jovial y llena de energía como siempre.

—¡Enanín, cuánto tiempo sin vernos!— Soltó cuando al fin dejó de abrazar a Levi, una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.— ¿Soy yo o la edad te empieza a empequeñecer cada vez más?

Se carcajeó de su propio chiste y sin permitir que Levi pudiera responder, se alejó de él dándole una palmadita amistosa en la espalda y yendo a saludar a la demás gente en la sala. Moblit venía caminando detrás de ella, ligeramente apenado por el escándalo que estaba haciendo, pero el fondo Levi sabía que ella simplemente estaba feliz de poder volver a ver a todos y él también sentía como que ya nada faltaba, no ahora que ella estaba aquí.

—Buenas tardes— Saludó Moblit con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.— Lamento el barullo, me temo que está demasiado emocionada.

—Lo sé— Levi asintió y se encogió de hombros.— La conozco de años, después de todo.

Moblit simplemente se limitó a sonreír y entonces, ambos se acercaron de nuevo a donde todos se encontraban reunidos. Quizá, en otra vida, o años atrás, Levi podría haberse sentido hastiado con todo el ruido y las risas que imperaban en la sala de estar, en cambio, se sentía como en casa. De cualquier manera, desde que Murat había llegado a su vida, había estado acostumbrado al ruido y la felicidad que cualquier torbellino como su hijo traía consigo.

—¡Ay, Hanji!— Escuchó que su hijo se quejaba, supo porqué en cuanto volteó en su dirección y observó a Hanji apretando sus mejillas.— ¡No soy un bebé!

—En lo que a mí respecta, lo sigues siendo, ¡el bebito de la tía Hanji!

Exclamó Hanji, haciendo una voz extremadamente empalagosa. Luego su atención fue a enfocarse en Demian, quien no se quejaba de que la castaña apretara sus mejillas pero que desde lejos, podía notarse lo incomodo que se sentía. Entonces, fue el turno de la pequeña Anya de ser asfixiada con besos por parte de Hanji, antes de que Eren hablara y pudiera detener el ataque de Zoe contra los niños.

—¿Alguien quiere comer?— Levantó un poco la voz, había una pequeña sonrisa que disimulaba su felicidad de también, poder ver a todos juntos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos estuvieran en la mesa, comiendo entre una amena conversación en donde las risas no pudieron faltar, recordando viejos tiempos y lo jóvenes e impetuosos que habían sido. Kushel y Carla se mantenían alejadas del bullicio del grupo de amigos, apartadas en la sala mirando una película de comedia romántica mientras que los niños se dedicaban a abrir y estrenar los juguetes que le habían regalado a Murat. Jean había contado de sus mejores historias durante la secundaria y las apuestas ridículas que hacía con Mikasa y Eren cuando entre ellos, se ponían retos de los más tontos que Levi podía pensar.

—Y hablando de locuras sin sentido— Comenzó Annie, parecía seria al hablar pero era claro para todos que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no reír y Levi supo exactamente a donde iba todo esto.— Levi, ¿me quieres recordar cuál es la locura más estúpida que cometiste?

Todos comenzaron a reír de anticipación, haciendo una que otra broma mientras que Levi sólo podía ocultar su avergonzado rostro entre sus manos y negar suavemente con la cabeza, sintiéndose realmente idiota y en parte divertido ante el recuerdo, tal como creyó en su juventud que sería cuando pudiera recordarlo años más tarde. No se arrepentía, ahora incluso podía burlarse de sí mismo y de vez en cuando, podía bromear con Eren sobre ese asunto en particular.

—¡Cielos, Eren!— Exclamó Jean, atrayendo la atención del hombre de los ojos verdes.— Qué suerte tienes, estar casado con dos personas en una sola.

Levi frunció el ceño, deseando desde lo profundo de su corazón que las miradas pudieran sino matar, al menos lastimar de gravedad. El enojo ni siquiera le duró demasiado cuando Mikasa, con ese toque burlón y al mismo tiempo sarcástico, pregunto:

—¿Tu versión femenina tiene algún nombre, champiñón?

Pero Levi ni siquiera pudo responder cuando una nueva pregunta vergonzosa ya estaba saliendo de los labios de Hanji.

—¿Hacen juego de roles?— Preguntó con cinismo, moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo en un gesto burlón.— Ya saben, con disfraces de enfermera y todo eso.

Esta vez fue Eren quien cubrió su rostro que estaba tan rojo como el de Levi. Cuando se tocó el tema por primera vez, todos habían actuado con seriedad y madurez, Eren incluso comentó que ya sospechaba que la enigmática pelirroja de su fiesta de cumpleaños siempre había sido Levi, habían estado tan ebrios en la boda de Annie y Mikasa que nadie le tomó importancia al asunto, hasta días posteriores, cuando Jean empezó a hacerle burla a Eren cada vez que se lo encontraba en el pueblo. O cuando Hanji, o Annie sacaban el tema a relucir en las reuniones. Siempre se bromeaba sobre el asunto, pero gracias a todas las deidades, nadie nunca le cuestionaba a Levi por qué había decido hacer semejante cosa. Ni siquiera Eren y si algún día llegaba a preguntar, bueno, Levi tendría que decir que hasta la fecha, se seguía preguntando lo mismo, pero que podía culpar a las hormonas y toda porquería loca que te orilla a hacer estupideces cuando eres joven y estás enamorado.

Después de algunos breves momentos de bromas y risas sobre los juegos de roles, Eren por fin levantó la voz, saliendo de su vergüenza para decir con un toqué de gracia:

—Honestamente, la vida de todos ustedes gira en torno a hacer preguntas incomoda sobre mí o Levi.

—Ustedes se han vuelto aburridos con el paso del tiempo— Comentó Annie, poniendo los ojos en blanco para después, sonreír con sorna.— Intentamos que su relación se vuelva interesante y la llama no se apague. Mikasa y yo podríamos contarles historias sobre como nos _divertimos_.

Mikasa, quien había estado de lo más tranquila tomando de su tarro con cerveza, pronto se vio en la necesidad de toser para evitar ahogarse con el liquido, por el reciente comentario de Annie. Levi también puso los ojos en blanco ante la afirmación de Leonhardt de que su relación se estaba volviendo aburrida, la rubia no tenía idea de que con Eren Jaeger nada podía ser aburrido y eso aplicaba en cualquier aspecto de su relación, fue por eso que con la expresión de seriedad que mejor tenía, se apuro para decir:

—En realidad, rubia, encontrarás que nuestro matrimonio en sumamente interesante— Levi encogió los hombros, pero no se detuvo en hablar, ni siquiera cuando pudo sentir la mirada de Eren sobre su persona.— Tan interesante que, por cierto Mikasa, _mi versión femenina se llama Rivaille_ y sí, Hanji, hacemos roles. A Eren le gusta que me ponga uniformes de colegiala.

El dueño de los ojos verdes no tardó en ahogar un jadeo de sorpresa y vergüenza, su cara se puso tan roja que cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que podría hacerle competencia a un tomate maduro. De acuerdo, pudo haber sido mentira lo que Levi había dicho acerca de los roles y todo lo demás, pero tenía la satisfacción de haber dejado perplejos a todos los presentes en la mesa, sin poder decir nada al respecto y mucho menos mofarse.

Levi sonrió con suficiencia cuando ninguno supo qué decir ante eso, tan sorprendidos como abochornados y Eren no lo negó, a pesar de que seguramente quería golpear su cabeza contra la superficie de la mesa hasta hacerla sangrar, por eso su matrimonio no podía ser aburrido de ninguna forma, él y Eren siempre eran cómplices en todo lo que hacían, como siempre lo habían sido y como Levi sabía que nunca cambiaría. Eran imparables juntos, juntos podrían lograr conquistar el maldito mundo si se lo proponían, al menos a Levi le daba esa sensación cuando estaba con Eren.

—Tenías que volverlo más incomodo.— Gimió Eren en un murmuro dirigido a Levi, pero al menos ahora parecía más divertido con esto, al ver el efecto que había causado en los demás chicos.

Hanji fue la primera en expulsar el aire que había estado conteniendo y pronto sus carcajadas contagiaron a los demás, nadie entendía con exactitud qué era lo gracioso en todo esto pero les quedaba el consuelo de que al menos todos se divertían cuando estaban juntos. Incluso Marco, Farlan y Moblit, quienes no habían estado antes para poder presenciar muchas de esas aventuras, parecían encontrar todo bastante gracioso y ameno. Y entonces, Levi volvió a confirmar que no necesitaba estar en Francia para sentirse como en casa, con esa seguridad de que mientras tuviera a Eren, Murat y a todos sus amigos cerca, podía estar en cualquier parte del mundo y sentirse realmente en su hogar. Era lindo tener un lugar al cual poder volver siempre.

Al cabo de un rato el pastel de chocolate que Eren se había pasado haciendo toda la mañana, se partió y Murat sopló sus seis velitas mientras todos le cantaban el _cumpleaños feliz._ Otro año más se agregaba a la lista, recuerdos agradables que se guardaban celosamente en los gabinetes de la memoria y que más tarde, serían los nuevos recuerdos que se contarían cuando fueran otro año más viejos, menos jóvenes. La casa de la peculiar familia Jaeger quedó en total silencio nuevamente cuando los invitados tuvieron que marcharse a sus respectivos hogares, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran el de la televisión en la sala, donde Murat yacía con pijama y acurrucado con mantas en el sillón, mirando El rey león, y el sonido del agua cayendo mientras Levi lavaba los platos sucios y Eren se encargaba de secarlos y acomodarlos en su respectivo lugar en la alacena.

Cuando el último plato sucio estuvo al fin limpio, Levi se secó las manos con un trapo limpio y luego cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando a Eren con seriedad. El castaño, al notar la repentina mirada de seriedad de su esposo, detuvo su tarea de secar platos y en cambio, dirigió toda su atención a Levi.

—Tendremos una charla larga, ¿no es así?— Preguntó Eren, soltando en el proceso un suspiro tembloroso.

Ambos se conocían tan bien que sabían perfectamente lo que el otro quería con una sola mirada, sin que hubiera la necesidad de pedirlo, o de palabras. Pero eso no era nada sorprendente, desde que se conocieron habían tenido esta comunicación especial de miradas y gestos que le comunicaba mucho al contrario. Habían aprendido a leerse como un libro abierto, entre ellos las palabras parecían siempre sobrar. Después de todo, el gris de Levi había aprendido a conocer a la perfección al verde de Eren y viceversa. El azabache asintió ante la pregunta de Eren y éste se apuró en terminar su tarea de acomodar platos para poder tener esa platica seria con Levi.

Ambos se dirigieron a su habitación, sin preocuparse por cerrar la puerta como lo hubieran hecho en otras ocasiones. Ambos sabían que Murat estaría lo suficientemente distraído con su película de dibujos animados que no se daría cuenta. Eren se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró con especial atención como Levi sacaba algo de uno de los tantos cajones con ropa que había en el enorme clóset. Se sentó a su lado y esa mirada de seriedad implacable pareció regañar a Eren por algo.

—¿Recuerdas que dijimos que no habrían más secretos?— Preguntó Levi con aterciopelada voz, a pesar de lo que estaba reflejando, no estaba enojado, sólo sorprendido. Eren asintió ante su pregunta y él continúo.— ¿Por qué Murat tenía esto?, por cierto, ¿por qué yo no tenía idea de ellas?

Levi le tendió las cartas arrugadas por tanto maltrato a Eren, quien tenía su ceño un poco arrugado ante el desconcierto inicial. Cogió las cartas, las examinó por unos cortos segundos antes de que las pudiera reconocer, abrió muy grande los ojos y otra vez sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa al leer su contenido, parecía que Levi siempre encontraba la forma de avergonzarlo, incluso cuando no pretendía hacerlo. Relamió sus labios y su mirada verde fue a dar otra vez con su esposo, quien esperaba con demasiada paciencia una respuesta a sus preguntas. Podría haberle parecido raro no ver a Levi tan frenético como solía ser en el pasado, pero a su favor, podía decir que Murat había logrado sacar ese lado paciente en él que ambos desconocían.

—Yo... no sé cómo fue que llegaron a manos de Murat— Respondió después de un rato.— Cuando me mudé a Berlín, las dejé en una caja junto con otras cosas en mi antigua casa. Por poco las olvido.

—Entonces, imagino que Murat debió sacarlas del ático de la casa de Annie y Mikasa, no me extrañaría, se la pasa hurgando allí cada vez que vamos— Concluyó Levi, soltando un largo suspiro.— ¿Nunca ibas a hablarme de esto?, ¿de tu enfermiza obsesión adolescente?

Eren sonrió casi con nostalgia, su nariz se arrugó como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía y en cambio, terminó encogiendo los hombros y fingiendo total inocencia.

—Creo que ya sabías de mi enfermiza obsesión adolescente, pero ahora tienes pruebas para demandarme por acoso.

—Tienes un punto— Estuvo de acuerdo Levi, soltando una pequeña risa.— Pero sería poco ético, considerando la existencia del Green eyes y tú sabes, haber lucrado con tu bonita cara.

Hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio, en donde ambas partes se miraron con complicidad juguetona, intentando contener la sonrisa que sus labios querían darle al contrario. En lugar de eso, Eren levantó una ceja castaña y preguntó:

—¿Empate?

Levi asintió, esta vez, sin poder reprimir su sonrisa risueña.

—Como siempre, aparentemente.

Las cartas volvieron a las manos de Levi, después de todo, siempre habían sido suyas, por derecho le pertenecían. Pronto el azabache se agachó al pie de la cama y de alguna esquina no tan lejana, sacó una caja de metal, en donde Eren y él habían guardado cosas de su pasado que tenían demasiado valor sentimental. En ella había viejas polaroids de cuando eran jóvenes y los habían pillado con la guardia baja cuando se las tomaron, en algunas de ellas también salían todos los demás chicos. Todos reunidos en Punta de cielo, y todos con sonrisas en sus rostros por algún mal chiste que el papá de Annie había contado antes de tomar la fotografía.

También habían recortes de una revista en donde venía un reportaje del Green eyes que Eren había juntado en la universidad cuando gracias a ese mismo reportaje, se enteró de la existencia de un retrato suyo bastante famoso en Francia. Levi no lograba entender por qué eso tenía tanta relevancia para Eren, después de todo, el Green eyes estaba en París y no aquí, a donde se supone que pertenecía. También estaban las pulseras a juego que Levi había mandado hacer para el cumpleaños de Eren, todo guardado y perfectamente seguro dentro de esa reducida caja de metal que Hanji les había traído de Rusia por su primer aniversario de bodas.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos terminaron sentados en el piso de madera de su habitación, sacando varios valiosos recuerdos de la caja para admirarlos y recordar como se habían forjado. Porque todos eran una pieza importante que armaba gran parte de su historia.

Sus fuertes carcajadas llegaron hasta la sala, en donde Murat aún miraba El rey león. El rubio, bastante curioso de saber qué pasaba en la habitación de sus padres, se colocó de pie, olvidando su película y caminando de puntillas para que sus pisadas no lo delataran mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Eren y Levi. Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta de la habitación, las risas se hicieron más nítidas y él observó la escena con extrañeza, como lo imaginó, eran sus padres los que reían mientras observaban fotografías viejas, sólo que había algo diferente en ellos... a Murat le pareció que ambos lucían distintos, por un momento pudo ver a los jóvenes que sólo conocía en fotografías, como si hubieran perdido años y volvieran a ser como cuando se conocieron, de la forma en como se veían en su historieta del Hombre más fuerte y su última esperanza.

Pero sólo fue por un efímero momento, antes de que se diera cuenta de que en realidad seguían siendo como usualmente eran, pero no se sintió desilusionado ni mucho menos desconcertado, eso solía pasar cada vez que la cajita mágica de los recuerdos era abierta y ellos echaban un vistazo, entonces parecía que regresaban en el tiempo y volvían a ser sólo el joven de los ojos verdes y el chico de los dibujos.

Levi fue el primero en notar la presencia del pequeño rubio, volteando a verlo casi enseguida, entonces Eren también fijó sus ojos en el niño que yacía parado en el umbral de la habitación. Murat apenas se tensó un poco cuando vio las cartas de Luna para Sol en el regazo de Levi, sabiendo que había sido totalmente incorrecto tomarlas del ático de sus tías y que seguramente esto lo metería en problemas con sus padres, tragó saliva y poco a poco se fue acercando a ellos.

—¿Está todo bien?— Dudó en dar otro paso cuando sus padres se miraron entre ellos, para luego reír en una total complicidad.

—Sólo recordábamos— Respondió alegremente Levi, una carcajada involuntaria escapó de sus labios.— Solíamos ser un desastre.

—En uno de nuestros viajes a Italia, estábamos en un muelle pesquero— Eren comenzó a explicar a su hijo, mientras que Levi intentaba controlar su risa.— Y estaba este sujeto que gritaba desde la distancia: _"¡largo de aquí, el muelle es para pescar!"_ , Levi estaba tan ebrio que entendía _besar._ Y el hombre sólo seguía diciendo: _"¡he dicho que para pescar!"_

—" _¿Besar, dice usted?"_ — Dijo Levi, intentando imitar un acento digno de un ebrio, como auto-burla a sí mismo.

—" _¡Pescar!"_

Respondió casi de inmediato Eren, tratando de imitar el acento italiano huraño del hombre que ambos parecían recordar con algo bastante cercano al cariño. Los dos hombres soltaron una carcajada, casi olvidando que su hijo seguía presente y que los miraba con extrañeza, sin poder entender del todo por qué eso les causaba tanta gracia. Pero a pesar de no entender mucho de lo que sus padres hablaban, terminó sentándose en medio de ellos, para poder escuchar las otras historias que tenían para contar.

Ambos se acercaron aún más, terminando por completo con el espacio que había entre los tres y acurrucando a su hijo entre sus cuerpos, mientras le mostraban fotografías y le hablaban de la historia detrás de ella. Murat había crecido entre historietas, malvaviscos con chocolate y pinturas, entre historias de fantasía y las reales, como la del hombre del muelle pesquero en Italia, o la historia de cómo su papá Levi había embarrado pastel en la cabeza de su papá Eren. No importaba demasiado, él se contentaba con saber que al final de todas ellas, el chico de los ojos verdes y el joven de los dibujos tenían la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva historia, y él estaría allí para escuchar todas y cada una de ellas, de cómo el gris conocería indefinidamente al verde una y otra vez.

 _Eren le escribía cartas._ _Levi le hacía dibujos. Eren le enseñó como amar sin esperar nada a cambio. Levi le dio un hogar al cual poder regresar siempre. Sol y Luna_ _, amándose al final del estrellado infinito._

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que estén teniendo un lindo fin de semana, yo vengo aquí con la novedad de este capitulo extra que se enfocó un poco más en narrar varias de las dudas más frecuentes que me llegaron, a través de Murat, el hijo que decidí darles a Eren y Levi. De alguna forma, me pareció interesante tratar de innovar un poco con quien debía cerrar en definitiva a Green eyes. Hubieron algunas dudas que de plano no metí en este capitulo porque resultaban en algo repetitivo o en algo sin relevancia, pero okay, intentaré aclararlas de todos modos por acá. Mi querida Tsubame preguntó acerca de cómo Erwin supo de la existencia de Eren si él anduvo en Francia, bueno, no sé si recuerden pero hay un capitulo en donde Erwin y Levi están teniendo sexo, ahí se especifica que Levi piensa en Eren mientras esta con Erwin, o sea que sí, confirmado, Levi dijo el nombre de Eren mientras tenía sexo con Erwin, por eso el odio y el recelo de Erwin contra Eren, ese afán de atacarlo. Otra que también preguntó Tsubame, "¿qué pasó entre Jean y Eren al final?", pues como se pudo apreciar aquí, siguieron siendo amigos pero ahora sin rencores por parte de Jean, cuando Jean le pide a Levi que le diga a Eren que esta vez están sin rencores, se refiere más que nada a cuando le dice lo mismo al propio Eren, sólo que esta vez es honesto, porque al fin se enamoró de alguien más, nada espectacular en cuanto a eso. Tercero (también de Tsubame, jéjox), lo que pasa con Grisha y su relación con Eren, bueno, eso realmente no lo incluí acá porque como mencionó Levi, era una relación toxica que nunca tuvo tanta relevancia dentro de la historia y bueno, ya sabemos que las personas toxicas, muy difícilmente cambian y aquí Grisha no era necesario para la trama, meh. Cuarto y último, me parece, alguien por ahí comentó acerca de que Levi y Erwin estuvieron en contacto cuando Levi ya estaba con Eren y sólo puedo decir: no. No afecta de ninguna manera eso, no tendría porque hacerlo, puesto que ya cada quien hizo su vida y en todo caso, Erwin contacto a Levi para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, sin segundas intenciones. Bueno, creo que eso sería todo, si quedó otra duda, bueno, las estaré aclarando por mensaje privado. Leí que alguien dijo que no le gustó el final de Green eyes y pues, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto porque, afortunadamente, yo sí me siento satisfecha con todo MI trabajo y el esfuerzo que le di a éste. También he quedado satisfecha con este cierre definitivo, creo que ha sido especial que no fuera narrado desde el punto de Eren o Levi, de alguna manera sentía que iba a ser demasiado repetitivo con los dos últimos capítulos. Así que nada, yo sí me voy contenta con lo que hice por este fanfic, hasta la última palabra en él y también me voy agradecida por el apoyo y cariño que recibió por parte de ustedes. Lo he dicho antes en Like a girl, ahora lo digo aquí, han sido parte de la magia que ayudó a que la edición de Green eyes fuera todo un éxito y no me desanimara en el proceso. Así que gracias por subirse al dragón conmigo y acompañarme en esta peculiar aventura. Sin nada más que agregar, para las que leen Like a girl, nos andamos leyendo por allá, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


End file.
